Total Drama Redux
by spader13
Summary: The 22 original campers are back to the island after Total Drama Action, ready to compete for a fabulous prize of 1 million dollars. Day 7 ends and the campers have to show off their projects. One camper is voted out while another has a secret come to light and needs to deal with the fall out.
1. Day 1 Pt 1 Taking the Stage

**Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction.**

* * *

Chris McLean stood poised on the dock, ready to begin his trademark spiel. With a smile to the camera, Chris exclaimed, "Previously on Total Drama Island, we watched the campers struggle vainly to win $100,000, forming alliances and rivalries. Surprisingly, Owen the underachiever came out on top. On Total Drama Action, we invited back many of our campers and made them into actors as they performed their way to victory, well at least in one lucky cast member's case. Strangely, some of you weren't happy with the whittling down of the campers and want to see some of those rejects like Eva, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Noah, Cody, and Ezekiel competing again. Why? I have no idea, I mean hello they didn't create much drama and are not nearly as attractive as moi. Anyways, stay tuned for the excitement as all 22 of our original campers compete in another season at Camp Wawanakwa in Total Drama Redux!"

* * *

Theme Song Plays:

As it begins, the screen has wavy lines over it like a television rewinding. DJ is then seen running past the dock chased by a bear. The camera then pans up into a tree where Izzy and Eva are looking down and pounce on the bear as it runs past. Noah then pops up from a bush, looks around, and ducks as a football flies by low over his head and smashes into Tyler who crumples to the ground. Lindsay quickly races over, checks if Tyler is alright, and begins talking to the football as Beth tries to explain to Lindsay who Tyler is. The camera then pans to Duncan who threw the football who stops laughing as he sees Courtney walk past. Before he is able to talk to her, she takes off after Harold and chases him into the woods, followed closely by Leshawna. The camera then goes down a different path where Ezekiel is practicing moose calls as Katie and Sadie eat blueberries. Suddenly a moose shows up and the three climb up into the trees. Justin walks into the clearing, and the moose ceases its charge to gaze at Justin while Sadie falls out of the tree due to being so distracted followed closely by Owen falling starry eyed out of another tree where he had been talking to the birds. Bridgette and Geoff are then seen making out on the beach as Trent plays his guitar looking forlornly at Gwen who shoots him one glance before slowly walking away to talk to Cody who had been strumming an air guitar. The campers are then all shown gathered on the porches of the cabins, gazing at Chris and Chef standing before a roaring fire.

* * *

"Welcome to Total Dram Redux! As you all know our campers, after all you're the ones who demanded their return, we have decided to skip their arrivals on the island so you can spend more time watching what you really want to see. Me. Chris McLean. I have spent my time ensuring that this season will be even more thrilling with backstabbing, friendship, insanity, and maybe even love. I mean really, these campers know how to stir up the drama, but hey a little push in the right direction is just a bonus. Upon arriving, our campers and their luggage were shuttled into the mess hall to await further instructions and their challenge. But just in case you are a first time viewer, we're going to show you some of their experiences since Total Drama Action and how they reacted to the exciting news of a new season as captured by our cameramen when we dropped off their letters."

* * *

**Bridgette and Geoff**

Bridgette was working at the Surf Shack when suddenly Geoff came running over to her, frantically waving his hat to get her attention. Bridgette finished serving a customer and then turned and waved to Geoff. "You know my break isn't for another hour, right?"

"Chyeah Babe, but you're going to want to hear this!" Geoff shouted as he showed Bridgette the letters they had received. "We're going to be on another season!"

Bridgette paused for a moment but then frowned. "But then we won't have as much time together, well unless we want to get eliminated first. Everyone was pretty mad at us, remember?"

"No one would stay mad for that long, Bridge," Geoff reassured her. "Besides, we can totally have a huge party to celebrate being back together again! I haven't seen some of the guys in ages."

"Well, it will be good to see everyone again, and mom and I could use the money to help expand her protection of the oceans campaign," Bridgette admitted as she leaned in and gave Geoff a quick kiss. "And thanks for visiting."

"Sure thing!" Geoff agreed as he returned Bridgette's kiss and quickly began making out with her.

"Excuse me, but I think you should be working, not making out!" a customer snapped, causing Bridgette to jerk away from Geoff and blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry! I'll get right to it!" Bridgette apologized. After getting rid of the line, Bridgette turned to Geoff and added. "We need to make sure that doesn't happen again, and especially not on the show!"

"Sure thing, Bridge! It won't happen. So, can I get a kiss for the road?" Geoff begged as he prepared to leave.

Bridgette thought about it for a moment but leaned in and gave Geoff a quick kiss. "Ok, but now I really have to get back to work until my break."

"See you then, and after work!" Geoff called happily.

"Well, no, I have to help my mom with an awareness campaign for ocean protection tonight, but maybe after that."

"Oh, cool," Geoff agreed as he waved goodbye to Bridgette and went to tell his parents about the new season.

* * *

**Ezekiel**

Ezekiel dragged himself over to the mailbox and pulled it open and as per usual a huge rush of mail poured out of it. Ezekiel shuffled through the letters and tossed them all into the trash until he noticed one that didn't seem to be a piece of hatemail for his sexist comments. He opened it up and read the invitation to another season of Total Drama. He considered if for a moment before shouting happily, "Ma, Pa, I got onto the next season of Total Drama! Now I can win and stop gettin' all these nasty letters. Plus, Bridgette will totally see how buffed I've gotten."

"Just don't get voted out furst, eh son?" his father called as Ezekiel blushed but nodded with resolve.

"Ain't no way that'd happen again. I've been training fur this, so I'm going to win!" Ezekiel agreed as he began packing for the game.

"And remember to respect the girls!" Ezekiel's mother added as she began packing things Ezekiel would need but was forgetting in his haste.

* * *

**Leshawna**

"And the winner of 'Can You Dodge This?' is Leshawna!" announced the host as Leshawna's competitor was sent flying after being struck by a trashcan.

Leshawna eagerly ran over to the host and received her $10,000 prize. "Whoo yeah! A little trash ain't gonna stop Leshawna. Now to give half of it to my family and donate the rest to charity."

"And we have another prize for you!" the announcer added as he opened an envelope. "You get to compete on the next season of Total Drama!"

Leshawna's eyes went wide in shock before she answered. "This sister might have Reality Show Fever, but there ain't no way she's going back on that horrible show!"

The announcer paused a moment and skimmed the letter. "You have a contract, so I don't think you have a choice."

Leshawna seethed before complaining, "Then I'm going to smack that host upside the head when I get there, but this season, no loud-mouthed brat is going to stop me from winning!" Leshawna then blew a kiss to the camera and left with her prize money. Offstage, she noticed she had a text from Heather who was lamenting the next season as well. Leshawna chuckled and the two began strategizing how to use their new friendship to their advantage since Harold was the only other competitor who really know about it.

* * *

**Eva**

Eva tossed her dufflebag onto the floor after returning from the gym and began preparing a snack. "You've got a letter on the table," Eva's mother called.

Eva slammed the refrigerator shut and began munching on her snack as she tore open the letter. Despite her initial annoyance, Eva eventually smirked slightly. "Perfect. Now I can get revenge on Heather and maybe win some money in the process. Too bad I have to put up with all those backstabbers again though."

"What is it?" her mother called as she reentered the room and scooped up Eva's bag.

"Another season of Total Drama," Eva answered quickly as she swallowed the last of her food. "And this time, I'm going to pulverize the rest of the competition and win!"

"Remember your anger management classes!" Eva's mother rebuked her as she pointed out the camera which Eva grabbed and carried it to her room.

"I might not have won Total Drama Island thanks to backstabbing teammates, but I have won plenty of other competitions since then." Eva panned the camera across her racks of trophies and medals. "And Total Drama is just my next target." Eva paused in thought before responding. "I've had enough of this interview." She then crushed the lens of the camera causing everything to go black.

* * *

**Katie and Sadie**

Katie finished stitching the logo onto a pair of pants and held it up to show Sadie. "Ok, like, how does this look?"

"Ohmygosh! That is so awesome, but like everything you make is so good!" Sadie gushed as she examined the pants.

"Aww, but it was your design that made it so good!" Katie argued as she neatly folded the pants and put them aside. "I just wish other people noticed how awesome our clothes were!"

"Me too!" Sadie agreed as she began flipping through her design book. "I mean, we haven't even had a single order and we've been making them like all summer. Maybe we should just sell ice cream again. At least that was super yummy when we didn't sell enough."

"But we totally just ended up eating most of it anyways," Katie responded as she jumped off Sadie's bed. "Besides, our fashions are like totally awesome so we like just need people to see them and maybe like a little more money."

"That's true, but like there's not much we can do about that," Sadie responded as she paused for a moment. "I'm going to get a snack."

"I was just getting hungry too!" Katie agreed as the two darted out of the room.

In the kitchen, Sadie noticed a letter and tore it open as Katie began making a fruit salad. "Eeeeeiii!" Sadie exclaimed as she waved the letter excitedly. "There's going to be another season of Total Drama! This is just what we needed."

Katie looked at Sadie in confusion and asked, "Uh, why?"

"Because, we can take our designs on the show to show them to everyone and win lots of money, silly!" Sadie replied excitedly as she began hugging Katie.

The two eeeied together before running off to start packing. "Wait, like when is it?" Katie asked.

"Who cares? We're going to win, and like it'll be so much fun!" Sadie answered as the duo ran to Katie's house to help her organize.

* * *

**Owen**

"Owen, honey, where are you?" his mother called as she walked through the house looking for him.

"In the cheese cellar!" Owen called back excitedly.

"Dear, you know there hasn't been cheese down there since you went off your diet and ate it all, gained 30 pounds, and lost most of it again. Although, we're really happy that you were able to earn all that money for celebrity appearances of the Owen diet though to get rid of our debt from the cheese cellar! It almost makes me want to diet too, but not quite," his mother gushed as she finally located Owen and pulled him into a hug.

"I know, but it still smells great down here!" Owen answered with a chuckle. "So, is it dinner time?"

"Not yet, but I brought you some mail," his mother explained as Owen took the letter and sniffed it.

"No gravy," he informed her sadly. "Great Caesar Salad! There's another season of Total Drama. Maybe I can even win again!"

"Oooh! We'll be rooting for you dear, but don't try too hard. You don't want to get all tired out after all."

"I won't, Mom! Boy, I can't wait to see everyone again. Especially Izzy!" Owen exclaimed happily as he relaxed in the cellar.

* * *

**Noah**

Noah quickly skimmed the letter from Chris before balling it up and tossing it aside. "Great, another chance to be humiliated on national television. At least Chris didn't give us any information except a date for the competition."

As Noah tried to decide what to bring with him, the door to his room suddenly flew open and one of his older brothers popped in. "There you are, twerp. Mom says to stop reading and help around the house."

"I'll get to it," Noah responded dismissively as he shut the door again and finished his preparations. "Well, at least there's no way to do worse than first off my team, so the bar's nice and low. And maybe this time, my team will value brains over beauty and keep me around. Or not. It's just Chris's stupid game either way."

Noticing the camera, Noah rolled his eyes and disconnected it, causing the transmission to end.

* * *

**Trent**

Hearing his dad return home, Trent went downstairs to begin preparing dinner. As he passed his dad, his dad sighed and handed Trent a letter. "This season, try not to go totally psycho and cheat, ok? It was very bad for business last time."

"Next season?" Trent wondered in confusion as he tore looked at the letter his dad had handed him and quickly began skimming it.

"Yes, another season of shame for your mother and me as we watch you waste your time on Gwen and your guitar."

"Hey, Gwen and I really had something, and she's going to see it my way when we're back together again on the show!" Trent protested as his mind suddenly switched to writing a song for Gwen and he prepared to dart back up the stairs.

"Hmmph," his father responded dismissively. "If you'd only put this much effort into your studies, maybe you'd have a decent future."

"Whatever, Dad. I'm going to win this season and Gwen before it's over!" Trent protested as he abandoned the dinner and took the letter back to his room.

* * *

**Heather**

After reading the announcement of the next season, Heather smiled and flipped on her webcam to begin recording a blog entry. "Hello, Heather fans! This is Heather with a huge scoop for you. The next season of Total Drama is going to be starting soon, and your fabulous star Heather is going to take it all! No one, especially not weird Goth Girl, is going to get in my way this time, and you can count on me getting that freak taken out early while I win the whole season. I'm going to win, and none of them are going to stop me!"

"Heather, do you have a minute?" her mother called, causing Heather to purse her lips in annoyance and flip the camera off.

"I'm in the middle or recording a blog about how I'm going to crush the competition. This better be important," Heather shot back in annoyance.

"Oh, but couldn't you try to at least make friends this season?" her mother begged. "I mean, you don't want to end up bald again."

Heather considered her mother's warning for a moment before conceding, "Well, I'll try, but I make no promises."

Heather then spun back to her camera and resumed filming with a large smile. "So, if you want a dramatic season, make sure to follow my blog and stay tuned for updates!"

* * *

**Gwen**

After seeing Heather's video blog, Gwen quickly ran to check her mail. "You have got to be kidding me! A third season? Hasn't he tortured us enough?"

Gwen quickly began recording her own blog to combat Heather. "So Heather thinks she's going to win this season? Yeah right. No one with half a brain is going to trust her, and I doubt even Lindsay will think working with Heather is a good idea. I can't believe Chris is still forcing us to compete, but the third time is lucky. Maybe I'll even win it all!"

Gwen paused for a moment in thought before adding, "At least I'll get to see all my friends again. I mean, it's been way too long since I saw DJ, Bridgette, Leshawna, Duncan, and Trent." Gwen blushed slightly before continuing. "But I don't think seeing them is enough to make me want to put up with the monster that is Chris McLean. Anyways, to my loyal viewers, I ask that you don't watch the show so that it finally gets canceled and Chris lets us go!" Gwen then blew the hair off her face in a huff and stopped recording.

* * *

**Tyler**

Tyler had just returned home from a basketball game during which he had tried to go for a slam dunk only to rebound off the backboard and send himself flying through the other team's basket. On the way back, he had grabbed the mail and found his invitation to appear on the next season of Total Drama. "Yes! Finally I can get all those sports endorsements and see my girl Lindsay again!" he cried excitedly.

Tyler's father walked over and examined the letter as well. "Listen, son, I know I told you never to quit, but maybe you should sit this one out. You were an embarrassment last time on it." His father walked away muttering about chickens and how he couldn't believe how unathletic his son was.

Tyler looked crestfallen for a moment but he quickly perked back up. "There's no way that would happen again. This time, this guy is going all the way to the top. Plus, then Lindsay will so have to remember my name and who I am!" Tyler turned to give his dad a thumbs up but tripped over a shoe on the ground, crashing to it in a heap while his father shook his head in shame.

* * *

**Justin**

"Listen, Justin, I know you want to show the world that you have what it takes to win Total Drama, but it's not worth it. You don't need the money and you could lose all your modeling contracts if you get horribly injured again," Justin's agent warned him.

"I don't care about the money," Justin answered calmly. "I just want to show that I'm more than a pretty face and continue to promote my fabulous body. Besides, with all the new modeling techniques we've been working on, I'll have all the girls under my thumb and avoid injury."

Justin's agent paced nervously but realized he was going to have little luck changing Justin's mind. Reluctantly, he conceded, "Fine, but you're probably going to need to get a better alliance than just using your looks. Oh, and getting a girlfriend would be good for ratings too."

"I'll think about it," Justin responded with a smirk. "But mark this. By the time this season's over, everyone will know my name."

* * *

**Duncan**

Duncan was at the phone in the juvenile detention center while his mother anxiously was talking to him. "Good new honey! There's another season of Total Drama about to start, and you're just about due for release anyways."

"Another season with Chris? I'd rather stay here," Duncan groaned as he prepared to hang up.

"How can you say that? Besides, that money you won last time really came in handy for all your trials and legal fees. Oh, I just don't know why you would steal after all that!" his mother lamented.

"Change of pace," Duncan answered with a shrug as he hung up. "Well, at least I'll get to see Princess again. As much as she creases me some of the time, she's still totally hot!" Realizing he hadn't asked for any details about the season, Duncan slapped his head in frustration as he was escorted away by a guard.

* * *

**Courtney**

Courtney was seated with her announcement of the next season in front of her and angrily shouted into her phone, "What do you mean I have to do the next season? There must be some loophole in my contract! Besides, I don't even need the money after all the lawsuits we've won against the show." Courtney paused a moment as she listened to her lawyers before screaming in frustration, "I don't remember that agreement as part of the settlement! Ugh, fine," before disconnecting.

Her mother then came up and tried to calm her down. When Courtney seemed to be at least a little calmer, her mother reminded her, "You can do this, Court, but you can't let anything get in your way, especially not that delinquent!"

"Duncan and I aren't together anymore," Courtney protested as a small smile played on her face. "Although, I can't say I wouldn't mind seeing him again."

"You can't do that. It's an embarrassment to you. How will you ever be anything if they can pull up footage of you making out with a convict or worse, breaking the rules with him!"

Courtney's eyes grew wide at the realization and she was unable to come up with a response. Eventually, she conceded, "You're right, Mom. I won't hook back up with Duncan."

"I knew you'd see it my way. Now you better get training. This season, the competition is yours!" Courtney's mom gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before leaving while Courtney nervously bit her lip.

* * *

**Cody**

Cody carefully scouted his yard for any signs of motion before cautiously treading over to this mailbox. He grabbed the mail and darted inside with a relieved sigh.

"And what was that all about?" his mother asked him with an amused laugh.

"I'm telling you this crazy girl with pink hair has been stalking me since last season! I had to make sure she wasn't out there." Cody then prepared to open his letter only to realize it had already been open and poorly resealed.

"I'm sure you're just imagining things sweetie. You've just been watching too much TV and playing too many video games is all."

"There's really someone following me!" Cody protested before finishing the letter. "Well, looks like I've got another chance with Gwen and another chance at a million bucks at least!"

A voice outside seemed to squeal loudly and yell, "Oh you can so win this time Cody, but that Gwen better stay away from you Cody-wodykins."

"Did you hear that?" Cody gasped in horror.

"Hear what?" his mother responded with a concerned look.

"Uh nevermind. I must have just been thinking about winning is all," Cody responded in an attempt to change the subject.

* * *

**Harold**

After returning from Lifeguard Steve's Survival Camp, Harold began sorting through his stack of mail. Noticing the letter from Chris, Harold excitedly tore it open. "Yes! Another chance to show the world my sweet skills and my new skills. Plus, I'll get to spend so much more time with Leshawna!"

Harold eagerly dialed Leshawna's number to confirm that she was participating as well. "What's up baby? How was your camp?" Leshawna exclaimed when she answered the phone.

"Sweet," Harold answered excitedly. "So, are you like, going to be on the next season of Total Drama and stuff?"

"Is there any doubt that this fab sister wouldn't be?" Leshawna laughed. "But more importantly, I think the two of us have a little catching up to do. What do you say you come over to my place?"

"Sure. And if there's any water or other dangers, I'll protect you, milady," Harold pronounced causing Leshawna to laugh again.

"Whatever you say, Stringbean."

* * *

**Beth and Lindsay**

Beth excitedly called Lindsay after hearing about the next season of Total Drama, "Oh my gosh, Lindsay! We get to be on TV again, and we'll get to hang out. We so haven't done that enough since we got back from Paris!"

"I so know what you mean. I mean, France was super fun and we got to do all the best shopping, but like you made it so much better. Wait, this is Bertha, right?" Lindsay responded in confusion. "Wait, what's Total Drama?"

Beth slapped her forehead in frustration. "You know, the reality show we competed on for two seasons!"

"Oh yeah," Lindsay responded despite only somewhat following Beth. "So, how was your date with Brandy yesterday?"

"Uh, Brady and I are," Beth trailed off before perking back up, "Great! Yup, never better. I better get going now, bye Lindsay!"

"Bye Betty!" Lindsay responded as she hung up and her parents entered her room.

"Sweetie, you know we don't want you talking to that disgusting common girl," her father began.

"You're so much better than her dear, so I want you to promise us that you won't be best friends with Beth anymore," her mother added.

"That was like so the first season when Beth and I were best friends until she turned out to be using me," Lindsay protested. "I'm totally not even friend with her anymore!"

Lindsay's parents exchanged a worried look and whispered between the two of them. "On second thought, you can be friends with Beth, but we also want you to learn everyone's name before the season," her mother requested.

Lindsay frowned for a moment before agreeing. "It'll probably give my brain a major owie, but I'll try." Lindsay's parents smiled and left the room as Lindsay began selecting the best outfits for being on TV again.

* * *

**DJ**

DJ left the animal shelter with a smile as he prepared to head home. He had been able to help several pets find a good home and he knew he was making both his Mama and his bunny happy. When he arrived at home, his mother immediately sat him down at the table. "DJ, you've been invited to another season of Total Drama, and I hope this time, you'll be able to leave with your integrity intact!"

"Of course, Mama!" DJ answered quickly only to receive a slap to the head.

"Did I say I was done talking? Anyways, we could use that money, but I didn't raise no cheater, so play fair, you hear me!" DJ's Mama stared intently at DJ and when she didn't receive a response hit him again. "Well answer me already!"

"Sorry, Mama. I'll play fair, and make you proud this time. You can count on me!" DJ responded before giving his mother a big hug.

* * *

**Izzy**

A flash suddenly zips past the camera as Izzy tears through the room. The camera then jerks downward suddenly onto Izzy's face. "Ha ha! Izzy knew this was here. In fact, she was watching Chris earlier on the cameras she installed in his house. Uh huh, I already knew that the announcement of the next season was coming, and even though Izzy doesn't need the money, she's going to go to the island and win anyways because no one can stop her! Izzy was so mad that Chris wasn't originally going to invite Izzy back that she may have invited herself, but she thinks that's probably ok, right?" Izzy then snatches the camera and begins carrying it to her room.

"You all have to see what Izzy's been doing! This one fan asked Izzy to keep tabs on everyone and like give her a lot of info on everyone, so Izzy's been supplementing her income that way. See, she like made files on everyone!" Izzy points the camera at the files before returning the camera to her face and pouting. "Noah's been like totally secretive and hard to find though. Kaleidoscope will need to have a talk with him and Eva when she gets back to the island!" Izzy then covers her mouth. "Oh right! I'm not supposed to be spoiling details about the season yet, so bye!" The camera suddenly explodes as Izzy cackles loudly.

* * *

As the last video finished, a shadow passed over Chris who shuddered. "Please don't be Izzy!" he exclaimed before regaining his composure and explaining. "Between seasons that psycho occasionally visited my pad and was a huge nuisance, pelting me with eggs, trying to get an interview with me, and one time even stealing some of my hair. No one messes with my perfect hair! Personally, I'm hoping she's gone before she can do any more damage to me." Realizing the bias he had revealed, Chris struggled to regain his composure and shot another smile at the cameras and began to head to the mess hall. He was stopped halfway there, however, when Chef angrily crossed Chris's path, dragging a boy with dark brown hair behind him. They boy wore a white and black checkered shirt and a slightly battered pair of jeans and seemed to have blood trickling down his face. "Sasquatchanakwa has been released again like you wanted," Chef informed Chris wearily as he slumped to the ground before shooting Chris another glare and adding, "But do I look like an intern to you? Making me help with that and all? I could have died like all those interns, well except this one and the other who was so badly injured she was hospitalized."

"Hey, interns are cheap, so it's not a huge loss," Chris responded dismissively as he attempted to walk around Chef to the mess hall.

"Don't think I don't know that, but really it's more they were cheap. Not too many applicants after what you do to them," Chef responded brusquely, "But more importantly you sent _me_ out with them, and how else would you get anything done around here without doing it yourself if something happened to me, huh Pretty Boy?"

Chris, growing pale at the thought, responded "Okay! I'll make sure only the interns have to do anything that dangerous in the future. It's a good thing so many apply for the job that we can just keep burning through them."

Chef let out a nervous chuckle before informing Chris, "Actually, this one, uh Jake I think, is one of the only two who have survived everything you've put them through preparing for this season, so you might need to be a little more careful with him once he's conscious again since he's your only intern for a while. Or not, but I quit if you try to make me do any of that stuff again, got it?" Chris nodded in response as a panicked look crossed his face at the thought.

"So, have you finished hiding everything for our campers today?" Chris inquired as he reviewed their preparations.

"Yeah, yeah, that's all done," Chef complained despite having rushed through placing some of them due to the Sasquatchanakwa job, "So I'd appreciate my paycheck now."

"Ummm, not until after you fix the Confession Cam," Chris protested as he grasped for a reason to delay payment and save the money for his hair care budget.

"Should have gone into another field, been a business man or something," Chef complained to himself as he dropped Jake on the ground and went off to look for his tools.

"Well, that was easy!" Chris congratulated himself. "Now to revive Jake here and get him into costume for the challenge and then let the campers know what they're in for. Ugh, what a pain though. I can't believe I have to set this up for Harold and Leshawna to stop Courtney from being able to use her PDA this season. Lawyers and their ridiculous requirements." Chris then pulled Jake to his feet and out of the cameras' range to get him into costume.

As the campers stood waiting in the mess hall, clear groups were delineated. Eva stood pacing by the door, being given a wide berth by the other contestants as she prepared to snatch Chris the moment he entered. DJ, Duncan, and Tyler were discussing their exploits between seasons while seated around a table. Duncan revealed that he had nearly endured another bout in juvie but escaped it due to wooing the female cop with his celebrity status. Amazed, Tyler and DJ crowded in closer to listen. Gwen was attempting to talk to Bridgette who was alternating between listening and making out with Geoff while Trent kept trying to draw Gwen's attention, despite her seeming to purposely not catch his eye. Meanwhile, Cody was feigning interest in Ezekiel's story about his rather unpleasant return home after the show, and all the angry letters he had received. Owen and Izzy were sitting together while Izzy recounted her latest escape from the RCMP and Owen nodded along to the story. Katie and Sadie sat giggling, alternatively watching Justin and the other boys they were eyeing, occasionally pausing to whisper between them. Justin meanwhile was posing into a mirror in an attempt to draw the eyes of Lindsay and Beth who were too deep in a conversation about Beth's vacation with Brady to notice. Leshawna and Harold were flirting by a table while discretely talking to Heather who pretended to be ignoring them to file her nails. Noah sat on his own in the corner reading, content to be away from the noise of the other campers. Courtney had out her cell phone and was angrily talking to her lawyers.

"What do you mean the lawsuit that I could use my PDA doesn't apply to this contest! How did the show find a loophole to annul the previous ruling? You better keep searching for a way to let me use it." After a short pause, Courtney added, "What? You're kidding! You cut a deal with them that's only going to hinder him for one challenge but is a problem for me all season? Ugh you're so incompetent!" Courtney then disconnected her phone and whipped out her PDA and began typing frantically on it.

Upon entering the mess hall, Chris was immediately grabbed by Eva who snarled, "McLean, you better have a very good reason for forcing us back to this dump."

Chris, nonplussed, shrugged innocently and replied, "Eva, who says you were forced. I'm sure you all are happy to perform in another season and obtain the fame you so richly deserve."

"Shove it McLean!" Eva snarled as she tossed Chris across the room in rage before sulking over to a table and sitting down, frightening Cody and Ezekiel who were nearby and scampered over to another table.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I would not be here if it weren't for those stupid contracts. Really how many copies did your lawyers make?" griped Gwen as she crossed her arms, despite suppressing a smile at watching Eva toss Chris.

"Oh, a couple hundred, maybe more, you know how prepared lawyers are. We made extra of yours though after your… outburst first season," responded Chris indignantly as he climbed back to his feet and dusted himself off. Deciding his hair was out of place, Chris bolted from the room to get a mirror and his emergency hair gel to fix it, leaving the campers in shock and annoyance.

"And as per usual, Chris is more concerned about his hair than actually doing his job," Heather observed as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh no no! I know you aren't starting this competition by being your whiny spoiled self!" Leshawna pretended to complain, although she shot Heather a wink at the end to show her that no harm was intended and that it was merely to keep up appearances.

Heather, responding in turn, added, "And as per usual, I see you have to open your mouth and draw all the attention to you and your lack of fashion sense. I mean kumquats again? Don't you own more than one shirt?"

"Oooh! I have had enough of you and staring at your stomach to last a season already!" Leshawna countered as she grabbed Heather by her regrown hair and dragged her into the kitchen, letting the door slam shut behind them. Inside the kitchen, the two exchanged a high five at continuing their fake rivalry to catch the other campers off-guard later on. In the kitchen, Heather began screaming at the top of her lungs while Leshawna tried not to laugh.

"Well, it looks like Heather's probably going to be bald again," Beth observed hopefully as the sound of Leshawna riffling through drawers in the kitchen met the ears of the waiting campers. "And really, she's always so mean, that she probably deserves it."

"I dunno, I mean, Heather always was really mean, but I don't think any girl deserves to be bald on TV, well at least not twice. I mean, think how bad she looked!" Lindsay gasped in horror as she examined her own hair. "I mean, that's like a bad haircut to the max!"

"I guess so Linds," Beth ultimately conceded as the kitchen doors opened again and Leshawna strutted triumphantly back to Harold and sat down. Eventually, Heather too slipped out of the kitchen and returned to the campers, not looking all that worse for the wear despite her slightly disheveled clothing and hair.

Justin, growing bored with waiting for Chris, commented, "Look, I know looking good, since I always do, so I know how long it takes to get perfect hair, and this is pretty ridiculous! Even if his hair was a total disaster, Chris should be done by now."

"Gee, keep talking about hair care because we're all so interested," Noah scoffed sarcastically as he glanced up from his book.

"Oh I know we so totally are! We love you Justin!" Sadie squealed excitedly, completely missing Noah's sarcasm as Katie nodded enthusiastically with her. Noah merely slapped his face in frustration while Justin beamed at the attention.

"Well, since everyone wants to hear it, I think I will," Justin continued. "Sure being horribly disfigured last season was hard on my career, but as you can see, I've returned my body to a state of perfection, and really, if I can bounce back from that, I should be able to recover from anything. Just to be safe though, I probably shouldn't try too hard in the challenges. Wouldn't want to put my career on the line too much!"

Eva snarled, "If you're on my team, you better give it more effort than that, Pretty Boy or I'll personally make sure you're too mangled to model again." Justin screamed at cowered under the table, gazing at his reflection to calm himself down as Katie and Sadie clutched each other, horrified at the thought of Justin being injured again.

Without Chris in the room, Bridgette and Geoff had resumed making out. Gwen, noticing their shift of attention, tapped Bridgette on the shoulder and warned her, "You know Bridgette, you don't want to annoy everyone again, do you? I mean, you and Geoff are in it to win this time, right? Somehow, I think constantly making out will take your focus of the game."

A look of realization crossing both of their faces, Bridgette stammered out, "Uh yeah, we sure are! It's just kind of hard to resist sometimes. I mean, when Geoff is nearby, I can only think about how hot he is."

Geoff added, "Yeah, I mean, we haven't seen each other in like two days. Do you know how hard that is to resist making out now? That's like, umm, lots of hours man."

Gwen shook her head in amusement and let out a light chuckle, causing Bridgette to add, "Well he has a point. I mean, what if Geoff and I aren't even on the same team? This could be our last chance for weeks!" Geoff's eyes widened in horror at the thought and he clutched Bridgette tighter to him.

"And what if you don't last long enough to make it onto teams? I seem to recall something like that happening once already." Gwen inquired dubiously, causing Bridgette and Geoff to exchange a worried glance before nodding and separating a little. Softening a little, Gwen reminded them, "Besides, it's not like there isn't downtime before and after challenges where you two can make out."

"Thanks for the warning, Gwen," Bridgette admitted with a nervous smile as she struggled to avoid returning to Geoff's arms.

"Sure, I know I've got a ways to go myself if I don't want to be the first eliminated, but it'll be easier to do that with my friends here." The trio shared a smile and resumed talking while waiting for Chris to arrive, this time with Geoff and Bridgette more focused on the conversation than each other.

On the side, another couple was flirting as well. "Well, if I'm your big gooey marshmallow, then you're like a super delicious, toasted graham cracker to go with me," Owen gushed as he gazed into Izzy's eyes who smiled back at him before pulling him into a kiss.

"Aww, you're like the nicest guy ever Big-O," Izzy sighed contentedly as she leaned against Owen. Owen, however, smelling a savory odor coming from the kitchen, suddenly jumped to his feet, causing Izzy to fall and smash her jaw on the table as Owen darted into the kitchen. "Oww," Izzy mumbled as she sat back up rubbing her jaw. "Okay, that is so not a great feeling injury. It just stings and isn't energizing at all."

"Ooh, trouble for the lovebirds? How fascinating," Noah quipped sarcastically as he glanced up from his book.

"Shut it Bookworm!" Eva barked as she walked over to Izzy. Lowering her voice slightly, Eva asked, "Hey, are you okay Izzy? Want me to pound Owen for you?"

"I guess I'm okay, but you don't need to clobber Big-O," Izzy admitted as she sat back down on the bench before glaring over at kitchen and adding, "But Esquire is not second string to food! I mean, that is no way to treat a proper lady like Esquire! That boy needs to learn some manners." Now shouting, Izzy roared, "Owen, you get out here right now!"

Owen, stumbling out of the kitchen with some freshly cooked meat protruding from his mouth, mumbled through the food, "Yeah Izzy?"

With her hands on her hips, Izzy ordered, "Look Owen, I know you like to eat, but I'm sick of being second string to food and just shoved in the way of danger. You're on thin ice, Owen, so you better start treating Esquire like the lady she is, or we're through. You got it?"

Nervously, Owen ran over to Izzy and grabbed her hand, before exclaiming in a rush, "I would never do that to you, not ever! And furthermore, ooh are those potatoes?" Owen let go of Izzy's hand and ran back into the kitchen, leaving Izzy and Eva shaking their heads in disbelief and anger.

"Esquire does not approve of this brutish treatment," Izzy pouted as she crossed her arms.

When Owen reentered and attempted to apologize to Izzy again, Duncan commented, "Man, that's pretty low dude. I bet Farticus keeps Izzy as his girlfriend another week tops at this rate. Probably in his best interest if he wants to survive though. I don't know how anyone could stand dating that psycho!"

"Hey, Owen's a nice guy," DJ argued, "I think we should try to help the guy out so he can stay with Izzy."

"Your funeral," Duncan scoffed as he turned away to stare at Courtney.

"I dunno," Tyler added to DJ as he mulled over everything that was going. "I could never abandon my Lindsay for something as stupid as food! Maybe Owen kind of deserves it if he can't take his girlfriend seriously."

"I guess, but I just don't feel right about doing nothing," DJ lamented as he tried to think of something to do to help Owen.

"Well dude, if you come up with something, I guess I'll help you out bro," Tyler agreed as he moved over to Lindsay and gave her a light kiss on the cheek before joining her on the bench and wrapping his arms around her.

Noticing that Courtney was angrily fighting with her PDA, Trent asked her, "Hey, what's the problem, Courtney?"

"Nothing!" Courtney shouted immediately, unwilling to reveal that she had lost the advantage of her PDA. "Just updating my schedule, that's all!" Trent, unconvinced, merely shrugged and turned back to trying to get Gwen's attention, but had no success as her back was to him and Geoff's laughter drowned out any of Trent's subtle attempts to get her to turn around.

"Gosh! Anyone can see that you're mad about something, and really, what do you have to schedule while you're stuck on the island? Unless your lawyers let you know all the challenges in advance." Harold inquired with a triumphant glance at Courtney.

"Lots of stuff. Important stuff. I have important things to do once I get off the island and might as well start planning my schedule now," Courtney babbled as she tried to come up with a suitable excuse. Arriving at nothing, Courtney chucked a fork at Harold and shouted, "And shut up Harold! I don't want to hear a single word out of your stupid face until you're eliminated, you lousy cheating jerk! Maybe I was scheduling your elimination. Did you think of that?"

Ducking easily under the fork, Harold shot back, "Well at least I'm not a sore loser and play fairly, gosh!" Causing Courtney to shoot him a bitter glance before resuming furiously typing on her PDA. Had Harold been able to see the screen, he would have noticed that Courtney's to-do list included such tasks as "Maim Harold", "Eliminate Harold", "Unpack luggage", and "Make Harold pay again".

Ezekiel confessed to Cody, "Okay, that was really scary, eh? I just hoope she's still not mad at me!" before letting out a light shudder at the thought. With a jolt of realization, he added, "Actually, I hope, none uf them are still made, especially Eva! She's even scarier than Courtney, eh?"

"Relax, as long as Courtney's infuriated with Harold, you're probably just fine where she's concerned at least," Cody responded confidently. "And I'm sure if you do everything she says, she'll forgive you quickly enough, I mean she likes control and all. See, that's what you need to do: figure out what each type of girl wants and then do it. Write that down bro. Of course, some of the others, namely Eva, might be a little tougher." Ezekiel began quickly scribbling in his notepad as Cody droned on.

"Wow, yoo're so smart. How did yoo learn so much aboot the ladies, eh?" Ezekiel asked in awe.

"When you're as popular with the ladies as I am, it's pretty easy to do," Cody boasted. Leaning in closer, Cody confessed, "The one thing that's more troubling is this weird stalker I've had lately. I keep thinking I'm seeing this purple-haired girl around my room, and stuff is disappearing too. It's pretty creepy."

"So, does that mean yoo two are going oot?" Ezekiel inquired confused. "I'm not so good with all this girl stuff."

"Dude, you have a lot to learn about the ladies, but we'll see if I can't teach you it, bro," Cody remarked as he tried to put his feet on the table and lie back to look cool but only succeeded in falling off the bench, an action which Ezekiel copied, resulting in the two of them ending up in a pile on the floor.

Emitting a contented sigh, Sadie admitted, "I could stare at Justin forever. He is so gorgeous!"

"Oh, so totally gorgeous. Hopefully Chris never comes back!" Katie concurred to Sadie as she nearly fainted when Justin smiled at her. "I can't believe he smiled at me!" Katie exclaimed giddily.

"He probably meant to do it at me," Sadie protested as she tried to get Justin's attention again. "Oooh, that smile so should have been mine, I know it!"

"Nuh uh! It's so mine, and it feel so good!" Katie gushed as she swooned onto the table.

Noticing an opportunity, Heather slipped over and sat down next to Sadie. "Hello Sadie," she began with a warm smile.

"Huh, oh hi Heather," Sadie mumbled as she looked sadly at the table. "Wait, why are you talking to me? We've like barely ever talked before."

Heather smiled and answered quickly, "Well, I saw Justin smiling at you but then you looked so upset, I had to see what was wrong. Beautiful girls like us must stick together."

"See! I knew Justin was smiling at me!" Sadie exclaimed happily as she clapped her hands. "And did you say I was beautiful? You are so nice Heather!" Sadie exclaimed as she threw her arms around Heather in a hug.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for hugging yet," Heather confessed as she struggled for breath in Sadie's arms. "But I do think we can be friends this time Sadie." Noticing that Katie was waking up again, Heather quickly excused herself, "Well, I should be going before everyone worries you're plotting something with me and gets mad at you."

Waking up, Katie sighed contentedly and whispered Justin's name while Sadie watched Heather walk away, trying to discern if Heather was just trying to use her before giving up and going back to admiring Justin.

Finally, the door creaked open, and Chris reentered the mess hall, looking almost exactly like he did when he left and greatly annoying Katie and Sadie who had to avert their eyes from Justin. "I'm sure you've all gotten plenty of catching up done, but by all means, don't let me interrupt," Chris announced as he tried to remember what he had been discussing when he left, disguising it as a chance for the campers to reminisce.

"Look, I appreciate these happy memories as much as anyone, but I'd rather just get this over with so we can retire to the cabins. For what are we competing this season? Your rather forceful invitation to the island was rather lacking in details," Noah wryly inquired as he closed his book and raised an eyebrow at Chris.

"Shush! Don't rush me. I'm building the suspense. After all, the folks back home are just a curious as you are, maybe even more," Chris answered slowly, drawing out every word to stall for time while surveying the faces of all the campers, all of whom were glaring back at him and wishing he'd hurry his speech along.

"Talk is boring, so spit it out McLean!" Eva shouted as she pounded her fists menacingly, causing Chris to flinch.

"Anyways, welcome campers to Total Drama Redux. We've decided to provide you all with a chance to relive your best memories right here at luxurious Camp Wawanakwa." A chorus of laughter met the conclusion of Chris's statement, causing him to pause in annoyance. Eventually, Chris continued, "This season, you will be competing against your old friends and rivals for an incredible sum of $1,000,000!"

The campers immediately burst into excited discussion at this announcement while Chris smiled smugly, knowing that the money would no doubt provide an incentive for lots of drama.

"Ohmigosh, Sadie. We have another chance at fame and money and best of all, we're together again. Just think what we could do with the money if we won!" gushed Katie.

"Oh, I so totally am," replied Sadie, "We could start a clothing shop to sell your awesome fashions. After all, this show is great advertising for them. We should go change into them when Chris is done talking!"

"You are so smart, Sadie! It's like you're reading my mind," returned Katie growing very excited. "We could even expand that ice cream company you decided we should create! I mean it was totally a huge hit back home!"

"Eeeeee!" They exclaimed as they shared a hug.

"Well, another shot at that kind of money is the only reason I'd even consider putting up with Chris's torture for another season," quipped Gwen to Bridgette as the two began laughing.

"I know right," affirmed Trent as he attempted to interject himself into the conversation. "This time, I bet you can go all the way babe." Trent quickly returned to silence, however, when he noticed Gwen's disapproving expression.

"Look, Trent, I know we were a couple last time on Total Drama Island, but well you creeped me out during Total Drama Action, and we broke up. I'm really sorry, but why can't you realize that?" replied Gwen although she then reprimanded herself for the intensity of her response. Trent, dejected, turned away and tried to think of some way he might still be able to win Gwen over.

"Gwen, come on. Give Trent another chance," begged Bridgette as she took a break from locking lips with Geoff, having forgotten Gwen's earlier advice in the span of a few minutes that had just passed. "After all, you might find some of the happiness that Geoff and I found. I mean, you two were so perfect together. I mean, your relationship even survived Heather!"

"It's true! Besides, being back here's just like one big party waiting to happened!" exclaimed Geoff as he pulled Bridgette back into him and another kiss, leaving Gwen mulling over their words since further conversation was impossible.

"Yay! Another chance to buy France!" exclaimed Lindsay happily as she turned her attention back to Beth and away from Tyler at whom she had been gazing and trying to recognize the face.

"I know!" replied Beth, "And the best part is we're together again. It'll be just as great as the last time I saw Brady. I mean, except for when we parted." With that, Beth turned away nervously to collect her emotions, knowing that she had left out a few key details about her time with Brady when talking to Lindsay earlier.

"Yeah, and hopefully this season, I get to be on the same team as my girl!" Tyler quickly added as he smiled at Lindsay whose eyes lit up as she finally recognized Tyler.

"Oh my gosh! Tyler's back in the game everyone! And we all thought he was never coming back, ever!" Lindsay called excitedly as she remembered Tyler's name again and noticed him sitting near her. Her announcement was met with bewildered stares from most of the cast before they resumed talking with each other, used to Lindsay's confusion.

"Please, the rest of you should just stop trying now," Heather boasted aloud as she snapped shut the lid on her makeup container. "That money is as good as mine, so you might as well just give up and give it to me now. I figure then, you'll save yourself the embarrassment."

"Get real. No one will be stupid enough to help you out after everything you've done!" Eva threatened as she stomped over to Heather and leaned into her face. "Cause if they do, I'll pound them. You're dead for stealing my MP3 player and getting me voted off, got it?"

"Uh, that is so two seasons ago, get over it," Heather commented briskly, forgetting for a moment she was talking to Eva and responding more snidely than she otherwise would have.

"Oh, I'll get over it alright, but not until after you've paid, and paid dearly!" Eva warned Heather before sulking back to her spot at the table and blurting, "Oh, I'd notify your next of kin and get a will ready, Heather."

"Eh, Cody?" began Ezekiel nervously as he hoped Eva wasn't listening in, "Do yoo think I could get the girls to like me better if I took lessons from yoo on how to woo the ladies? I mean, if they liked me better in any way, I might be able to apologize."

"Yeah, and winning the money wouldn't be a bad start either. The Codemeister knows what the women like and fame is definitely a plus, so winning would be good for you. Of course, if you want my services, I might need a cut of your winnings if you win. Not much though, just a couple thousand for my time," Cody explained as Ezekiel nodded eagerly in response and whipped out a pad of paper to take down Cody's suggestions.

Izzy, sneaking around near the table, overheard their conversation and popped up next to them. "You know what would really help you two out? Enlisting Izzy's aid. Uh huh, she's like totally the world's best matchmaker when she wants to be! I mean, it's almost like I have Cupid's arrows on my side to make two people fall in love, so it's almost unfair! Like this one time, this one girl was all like, no way, I'd never love this punk, and he was all like she totally wants me, but then Izzy stepped in, and they realized they were in love, and then they lived happily ever after." Izzy then suddenly paused and amended her statement, "Oh wait, that was Courtney and Duncan, and Izzy didn't really help with that. Oh, and I suppose they didn't live happily ever after either, so maybe that was a bad example, but Izzy has a better track record, and you can count on it!"

"Please, you don't think the Codemeister needs help to win over all the ladies, do you?" Cody asked cockily as he shot a smile at Izzy who had decided playing with her eyelids was more interesting than Cody.

"Well, Izzy kind of does think so, yeah. I mean, you kind of fell flat on your face trying to win over Gwen, didn't you? But not to worry! Izzy will find you your true soul mate eventually, mmm hmm! She just needs a little more time to figure out who it should be. Izzy's thinking someone taller than you, and maybe with pink or purple hair. Nah, that's crazy talk, but Izzy will keep working on it. And as for you Ezekiel, I think I'll just start by forgiving you, uh huh, cause I'm super generous like that too! Oooh! And Izzy will give you all the best tips to get anyone who still has a grudge against you to forgive you. Oh, and you won't be needing that either!" Izzy babbled as she snatched Ezekiel's notepad and tossed it into the trash over Cody's protestations that he had given Ezekiel good advice. She continued lecturing Cody and Ezekiel but was ultimately drowned out by the commotion coming from another part of the mess hall.

"Finally, a chance to obtain the money that should have been mine last season and more than what I was cheated out of in the first one! Winning this season will be even easier than winning Class Presidency," exclaimed Courtney as she glared menacingly at Harold. "After all, I was a CIT and now we're back at camp, so obviously I have all the necessary skills to win."

"We know already, gosh!" retorted Harold in annoyance as Courtney once again referenced her abilities. "Besides, you'd merely have fallen to my mad skills eventually anyways, so it's not like anything really changed after the boot camp challenge."

"Why you! It was your fault I was eliminated in the first place, Harold, and your mad skills would never have beaten mine unless we were in an insanity contest. You lousy, cheating, backstabbing, little, Urgh! And how could you have defeated me? You'd have gone home that day!" shrieked Courtney in her attempt to attack Harold, which was promptly halted by Leshawna stepping in front of Courtney and stopping her from getting too close to Harold.

"Oh no you didn't! I know you're not attacking my man!" asserted Leshawna as she restrained Courtney. Courtney meekly backed down, wishing to avoid an altercation this early in the show; however, Duncan decided he needed to step in and defend Courtney.

"Please Leshawna, do us and yourself a favor and find someone better than Doris over there," mocked Duncan as he jerked his thumb disparagingly at Harold.

"What! Why are you standing up for that witch? You broke up with her. She was trying to boss you around, restrain your inner badboy!" replied Leshawna indignantly before adding, "And besides, I think you'd be better off without that loudmouthed, whiny, little nag!" Courtney tensed up and narrowed her eyes angrily at Leshawna, swearing revenge later on.

"I know, but seeing Princess here makes me give in. I have to win her back!" murmured Duncan as he gazed lustily at Courtney.

"What? You Ogre. We never had anything!" replied Courtney, blushing furiously as she turned away from Duncan in an attempt to avoid meeting his eyes.

"Come on, you know you want this!" Duncan insisted smugly as he leaned in close to Courtney and pointed at himself.

"Yeah, you wish! Like I'd be caught dead on television with a delinquent like you," Courtney scoffed as she pulled back and walked to the other side of the table, ultimately sitting near Justin.

"Princess, you've made a wise decision leaving that loser, and I promise to protect you to the best of my ability if you'd be willing to go out with me," Justin proposed to Courtney with a smile, unaware of how distraught Katie and Sadie were becoming due to his attention to Courtney.

Hesitantly, Courtney replied, "Look, Justin, I'm just not sure things would work out for the two of us. I mean, you're hot, like really hot, but I'm not sure how much we have in common. I'd be honored to have you as an ally though. Together, we can bring down Harold and all his friends."

Hanging his head in disappointment, Justin responded, "Alright, at least it's a great start, and maybe later on, you'll be able to understand my greatness and allure. Oh, who am I kidding, everyone does in the end. So it's a deal."

Noah, miming a gaging motion, interjected, "Or maybe, Courtney will continue to maintain her common sense and sanity and be wise enough to stay away from you. Knowing you, you probably only want her since you can't have her. I seem to recall you calling her ugly before."

"Oh yes, let's hear romantic advice from the Know It All with no experience in dating anyone," Justin snarled as he scoffed at Noah. "Well, unless we count Cody."

"Ooh, you've mastered sarcasm. I must say that I'm mildly impressed at your achievement; I'd have expected much less of you," Noah retorted triumphantly despite cringing at the first mention of Cody.

Before Justin could respond again, Chris added, "Oooh, tension already! You guys are more than a host could ask for! This is why I love this show."

"The food is why I love this show," Owen piped up as he returned from the kitchen with another armful of food.

"Where are you possibly finding all that?" DJ inquired in shock. Shaking his head and changing subjects before Owen could respond, DJ added, "Look, Owen, I know you like to eat, but isn't there something more important than just food to you on the island?"

Thinking for a moment, Owen responded, "Well, I suppose water is necessary to survive, so maybe that? Oh, and comfy places to sleep. After eating, that's the best thing in Canada. No! No! In the world!"

Slapping his face in frustration, DJ answered, "Well, okay, that's true, but what about Izzy? She just finished lecturing you about putting food before her dude, and then you went off to get more food several times and said it was why you liked the show without even mentioning meeting her. If you don't do something soon Owen, you might lose her!"

With a look of horror crossing his face, Owen wondered, "Well, what can I do to salvage my relationship with her? I really don't want to lose Izzy! Do you think sharing the food with her would help?"

"What? No! Owen, enough with the food already!" DJ protested as he tried to get Owen's attention, ultimately knocking the food out of Owen's grasp. "Just show her she's special dude. I'm sure if you make it clear you appreciate her, you'll be just fine," DJ suggested, concluding with a confident nod of his head.

"Sweet! Thanks dude! You're the best!" Owen shouted as he and DJ knuckle bumped.

Chris, growing impatient with all the distractions began attempting draw all the attention back to him. "Look, campers please. I know you're all excited and happy to see each other again, but I'd really like to announce today's challenge. Alas, you've all wasted too much time with your inane yammering and thus your challenge will remain on hold. What fresh horrors await our campers today? Who will be the first to be eliminated? When will Chef fix the Confessional Cam? For these answers and more, stay tuned to Total Drama Redux!" boasted Chris as he waved goodbye to the camera.

* * *

**AN: This is my first fic, so feedback is greatly appreciated. I hope this first section works better and provides other hints of who may work with whom.**


	2. Day 1 Pt 2 Finders Keepers

**Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction. It's for my enjoyment in writing it and hopefully yours in reading it.**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Redux! When we last left our campers, they were anxiously awaiting the announcement of their first challenge!" proclaimed Chris.

"Uh Chris," Owen began, "we didn't really go anywhere so how did you leave us? I mean it's not like you left to fix us a snack. Boy I'm hungry. Can we eat soon?"

"No, Owen, now as I was saying, for your first challenge, I felt you could use some time to become reacli… err refamiliarated with Camp Wawanakwa. As such, I've hidden these white, square boxes around the island. Inside is a surprise. All you need to do is locate a box and bring it back to me before the other campers do," said Chris.

"Cool, what's in the box Chris?" asked DJ.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that reminds me. If you open the box early, you're going home, but it's something exciting. Just thought you should know, you know reduce the temptation," teased Chris.

"I'm confused," stated Lindsay, "How does that reduce the temptation. I like totally want to open and see what's inside now."

"Wait. Did Lindsay just say something, well, logical?" blurted Gwen gazing around at the other campers incredulously.

"Campers, please. These are comments for the Confession Cam, well once Chef fixes it anyways," stated Chris. "Oh yeah, first team back with each member possessing a box gets a reward. So, on your marks. Get set. G…."

"Wait!" exclaimed Courtney, "You didn't tell use teams!"

"Eh, for this challenge, just make your own. Now go" shouted Chris.

In a flash and cloud of dust, the crowd of campers stampeded out of the mess hall to comb the island. Well, except for Noah and Owen. Owen stumbled from the lodge, vainly attempted to catch up to Izzy while Noah felt no need to hurry. After all, with his superior intellect he'd have no trouble locating Chris's simian hiding places.

* * *

**Team 1: Justin, Katie, and Sadie**

As Justin headed towards the beach to admire his reflection in the water while searching for boxes, he heard a high pitched giggling behind him. Turning, he discovered to his chagrin none other than the dynamic duo of Katie and Sadie. With a groan, Justin turned and began to run toward the beach to elude them when they began to call to him.

"Justin!" yelled Katie, "Can we go search with you? We'll be like the best team ever. I mean with you, me, and Sadie there's like no way we could lose."

"EEEEEE! That's so true!" giggled Sadie "I know I'd feel much safer on this scary island with someone as hot, I mean strong as you Justin."

Justin stood pensively for a moment, contemplating whether his ears could endure a trip with them and if it was worth the torture. Ultimately, he acquiesced because he realized he needed some allies if he was to stay in the game. Justin paused, gazing into the not so pristine waters of the lake at his reflection and thought Man, I have so got my good looks back. If only I can draw in a few more girls like these idiots, I've got the contest made. Now, should I take out that lousy egghead or that delinquent guarding my princess first?

His reverie was interrupted when Sadie squealed, "Ohmigosh Katie. Look how pensive he is. I think he's even more dreamy when he's thinking. I hope he asks me out after we win this challenge."

"But Sadie, he's so going to ask me if we win," retorted Katie growing angry and ready for a fight.

Justin, sensing a dull, insipid argument brewing laughed and crooned, "Ladies, ladies, please. There's more than enough of my beauty for both of you." With a blissful sigh and a nod, the girls agreed and began following after Justin again.

Suddenly, Sadie stopped and reached down into the water's surface. As she arose she pulled out a purple object with little white dots. "Look Katie, a beautiful necklace. Do you want to try it on?" asked Sadie.

"Ohmigosh! Like totally, it's so fetch and… and… and it's moving! Sadie, that's like an octopus!" gasped Katie in horror. "Take it off now! It's like choking you and stuff!"

Sadie vainly grappled with the octopus, trying to remove it from around her neck while Katie gestured wildly, hoping maybe pointing at the octopus would cause it to come off her BFFFL. Justin, realizing he could cement their trust, ceased gazing at his perfect, if he could say so himself, reflection to aid Sadie. Raising his shirt, Justin turned to face the octopus with a smile. Unfortunately for him, the octopus, entranced, released Sadie only to grab unto him in an embrace that was a unique mixture: loving yet fatal. A relieved Katie ran over to Sadie to give her a hug, oblivious to Justin's plight as Justin began to turn a rather beautiful shade of blue that matched his eyes, needing to look perfect even in the face of death. A suddenly alarmed Sadie quickly released Katie and ran over to battle the octopus, grabbing a paddle that had rather fortuitously washed up onto the beach as a remnant of the escapade to Boney Island. Whacking the tentacle (and Justin more often than the octopus), Sadie ultimately succeeded in freeing Justin and a large, silver capsule. After checking to see if Justin was breathing again and being disappointed in him not needing mouth to mouth, Sadie grabbed the capsule out of the water and returned to land.

"Thanks Sadie! I owe you one," remarked Justin as Sadie walked past.

"Oh, just returning the favor," replied Sadie with a smile to Katie.

"Girls, I was thinking, while someone as beautiful as me might not need much help staying in the competition, you girls might need some help. You don't really have many friends here outside of each other and me," stated Justin with a confident smile.

"Well, actually, we've become pretty good friends with Noah after Playa des Losers and the relaxing at the luxurious hotel when not on the Aftermath shows," stated Katie.

"Yeah, he like totally doesn't groan and run away every time we try talking to him," added Sadie.

"I know and he even stopped wearing earplugs around us!" exclaimed Katie.

"I don't know," murmured Justin, "I don't think you should trust him. He's probably just going to try to use two innocent girls like you to try to get further in the completion. I doubt he's really friends with you. He certainly doesn't sound like it to me, and it's not like he's a nice person.

"I think he's kind of funny," insisted Katie.

"Besides," said Sadie, "how could he have known there'd be another season on the Playa des Losers to start manipulating us that early?"

"Alright, but be careful, and don't say I didn't warn you about people trying to take advantage of you," admonished Justin as the trio resumed their walk down the beach, Sadie with capsule in hand.

* * *

**Team 2: Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan**

"Hey Bridgette, wait up!" cried Courtney as she raced to catch up to Bridgette's retreating figure. "I think we should team up for this search."

"Yeah, sounds great!" returned Bridgette, "but only if I get to bring Geoff with as well. You haven't seen him lately have you? I lost him when everyone raced out the door."

"No, no" blurted Courtney, grabbing Bridgette by the hand, "but come on! We'll find him later, but first let's win this challenge!" With a sigh, Bridgette gave a last furtive glance for Geoff and followed her friend towards the boat house. As the building came into view, they could hear a rumbling from within and realized that someone had already beaten them to the building. "No way," Courtney groaned, "We are not letting someone else find any box around here first!" Courtney quickly barged into the boat house, dragging Bridgette with her. As they entered, they realized that it wasn't a single person who had beaten them there, but rather two familiar faces: Geoff and Duncan.

"Hey Princess," cajoled Duncan raising an eyebrow, "can't keep away from me, huh?"

"You wish you Neanderthal," retorted Courtney, "but I would like it if you get away from me and leave the boat house to us."

Geoff, oblivious to Courtney's entrance had been digging around in the nearby boxes and buckets and triumphantly removed a rather gut-covered box from a bucket of fish heads. "Duncan, dude! I like totally found this radical box. We are so going to win this," exclaimed Geoff. "Hey, Bridge, when did you get here?"

"Oh, pretty recently, Courtney was pretty sure we'd manage to locate a box or two here, so we came running over, but it looks like you beat us to the punch."

Meanwhile, Duncan and Courtney's conversation had degraded into a fight. Duncan saw this as his opportunity to kiss Courtney and leaned in to do so. Courtney seemed on the verge of accepting when she gave Duncan a rather well placed kick and shouted, "Keep away from me you creep. Why can't you get it through your thick skull that I don't like you?"

Duncan, writhing on the ground in agony managed to squeak out, "You used to like me and my wild side, well that and my money."

"Shut up!" roared Courtney, "Just forget we ever had anything, and like you're one to talk about your money. You barely had any with all the fines you had to pay and throwing most of it away on that stupid motorcycle!" Courtney angrily stormed out of the boat house, letting the door slam behind her.

"Dudes, we should probably follow her," suggested Geoff. Bridgette with a nod quickly departed after Geoff, while Duncan curled up into a ball on the floor.

After finally catching up to Courtney, Bridgette inquired, "Courtney, what's up between you and Duncan. You used to be really close."

"WHAT!" Courtney seethed, "The two of use had nothing! Nothing at all! And you have no proof otherwise!"

"Chaw dude, you were like all over him first season and even a lot last season," Geoff said, flinching back after receiving a death glare from Courtney.

"Look, I received some sound advice from my parents about avoiding people like him this season. It's wrecking my chance of obtaining public office and definitely ruined my reputation at school! Maybe we had something once upon a time, but I'm not becoming a criminal just for him."

"Oh snap!" Geoff blurted, "Duncan! We left him behind in the boat house." Geoff quickly took off running while the girls shot each other a quick look.

"We're just going to keep looking around here and take some time to talk" said Courtney as she steered Bridgette away with her.

Geoff, sprinting back to the boat house, hoped Duncan would still be alright and not to upset about being left behind. As he flung open the door, he noticed that a large pile of objects were strewn across the floor and that Duncan was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, he heard a groan and noticed part of the pile twitching. Geoff began digging furiously to uncover Duncan. As he had almost freed Duncan, there was a rumbling noise and ice began to plummet down from the cracked shelf above him.

"AHHHH! Hail! I'm going to die!" wailed Geoff.

"Quit whining," threatened Duncan, "It's just a bucket of ice dumping off the shelf. Yeesh, toughen up!"

"D D D Duncan, you're alive!" gushed Geoff, "I was so worried after we left you here and then the hail started falling and… I"

"I told you it's just ice from the shelf I broke trying to stand back up. That's where all this garbage came from," explained Duncan gesturing at his surroundings. "At least I got something out of this. One of the boxes we need to find fell on me when the shelf cracked. So come on, let's get these boxes over to Chris. Then we can set up a nice welcome back to camp prank for Harold."

"I don't know," Geoff began nervously, "shouldn't we help Courtney and Bridgette search so they can be safe too?"

"No way. If Courtney wants to be like that she can just lose this challenge. Then she'll come crawling back, begging for me to help her get farther in the game, and if she's lucky, maybe I'll let her. Now, let's go or else I'll just win immunity myself."

"But what about Bridgette? You got her voted off once before. The least you can do is make sure my girl is safe," implored Geoff.

"So you're siding with them, huh?" snarled Duncan, "Fine, I'll just win immunity myself. With that, Duncan strode from the boat house, leaving a shocked Geoff behind.

* * *

**Team 3: Lindsay, Beth, and Ezekiel**

"Lindsay, it is so great to be back and see you even if my time with Brady was so romantic," exclaimed Beth.

"Totally, I mean, it was like hard and stuff relearning everyone's names, but I think with all the practice my parents made me do, I'll be able to get everyone's names right this season. I even remembered that you're my best friend Beth," remarked Lindsay.

"So, where do you think these boxes might be?" asked Beth.

"Well, I doubt Chef would order Chris to hide them anywhere that's easy to find, so maybe… Hey! I found one!" chirped Lindsay, bending over to pick up her find.

"I think that's a shell, Lindsay, not the box we need," replied Beth soberly.

"Ouch!" Lindsay wailed, "The box is attacking me." The hermit crab within the shell had by this point climbed out of it and affixed itself to Lindsay's ear.

"Lindsay, how did that even happen?" Beth inquired.

"Well, I was hoping the box would tell me where the other boxes were, so I put it really close to my ear so I could hear what it was saying better. These boxes really need to talk louder. But how can I get it off?" Lindsay moaned pitifully after failing to pry it off.

"Maybe I can help, eh?" said Ezekiel, striding over to help Lindsay remove her unwanted new earring. With a whack, Ezekiel was able to get the hermit crab to release its grip and scuttle away. "Do yoo two mind if I go with you to look for these boxes? I don't really think anyone else has forgiven me fur what I said on Total Drama Island."

"Ok," Beth replied, "It does seem like you've changed and you did help Lindsay, but the same rules apply. You still need to respect women."

"Deal, thank yoo two so much fur this. It means a lot to me to get a second chance, eh?"

"Thanks Izzy," giggled Lindsay, "I do think we need to give everyone a second chance, except maybe Heather. She was always like so mean and stuff to everyone."

"Uh, Lindsay, I'm Ezekiel. Izzy might be another contestant, but she is a girl."

"Oh yeah, she's the one who's all strong and angry and stuff," Lindsay replied nodding vigorously.

"No Lindsay, that's Eva, and you really don't want to make her mad by calling her the wrong name," warned Beth.

"You two are just so smarticles," sighed Lindsay, "I wish people could see that I have good qualities other than looks and that I'm not just some dumb-" Lindsay stopped suddenly, having walked into a tree while trying to walk while looking at Beth and Ezekiel. "Owww, my head," groaned Lindsay as she crumpled to the ground, only to have a barrage of acorns tumble from the tree onto her head as well like bullets from a machine gun. Fortunately, (although rather unfortunately for its impact on her injury) one of the coveted boxes also plummeted from the tree onto her head. After it bounced off Lindsay's head, Ezekiel caught the box, and he and Beth paused to try to revive Lindsay. Eventually, their frantic fanning revived Lindsay, and they were able to inform her that they located a box. Elated, Lindsay proclaimed, "Yay, I knew my leadership could get us immunity. Now, let's find Chef and give him the box, so we can stay another week!"

"Lindsay, I'm not so sure it works like that. I think we need one box each," noted Beth as she grabbed the unsteady Lindsay's arm.

"Well, I have a one already too, eh. It was right outside the door. I think most people just shot past it in the confusion. Sometime it pays to slow down and look around at yur surroundings a little more," interjected Ezekiel.

"See," Lindsay responded, "We have like three times how many we need now, so there's no way Chef can say we don't have enough." And with that, Lindsay took off toward camp as fast as she could, while Beth and Ezekiel nervously followed.

* * *

**Team 4: Noah**

Noah, strolling lazily out of the mess hall, glanced around. After ensuring all the other campers were gone, he reentered the mess hall. Noah thought to himself Chris probably thinks none of the campers will check the starting area, but this is no doubt where he stashed the box he had. Noah began searching the mess hall, searching under the former Killer Bass table, then under his own former table, eventually locating the box he needed under the Screaming Gopher table, a location which revived memories of his frustrating loss on Total Drama Island. Annoyed, Noah left the mess hall and walked to the confessional, hoping Chef had repaired it.

Upon arriving at the Confessional Cam, Noah was disappointed to observe Chef still struggling vainly to repair the camera.

"Lazy kid!" boomed Chef, "Why are you just standing there gawking? Am I that good looking?"

"Please," remarked Noah snidely, "I was trying to use the Confessional Cam. I figured anyone with half a brain could have repaired it by now. Looks like I gave you too much credit."

"Why you!" snarled Chef, "If I wasn't forbidden from injuring the campers _this_ challenge, I'd pound you flat, punk!"

"Heh," Noah snorted, "like you'd be able to figure out how to do that, but since I'm bored, I suppose I'll help you fix the camera. That way, I can finally share my genius with the world."

"Lazy kid, you think you're so smart, but this is hard stuff. It'll be hours before you fin… What? How did you repair it already?" exclaimed Chef.

"It wasn't that hard. I honestly cannot comprehend how you and Chris were baffled by this simple problem. Have you never heard of a power button?"

"I…err… well," stuttered Chef, "Thanks for the help and stuff. Say, don't you have a challenge to do?" Chef, embarrassed quickly disappeared.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – The very first one)**

Chef – "I cannot believe I didn't check to see if the camera was on. I guess I assumed Pretty Boy would have done that before asking me to handle repairs." (Chef covers his face in shame)

Noah – (laughing scornfully) "Seriously, how does one not realize the power needs to be turned on? I suppose I should finish this challenge, I've given the other campers enough of a chance to struggle vainly. Now it's time to crush that glimmer of hope. This season the other campers will learn that it's smarts that win it all."

* * *

Departing from the Confessional Cam, Noah began heading toward the dock to show Chris his box. Suddenly, a harsh whisper came from his left as he walked past the mess hall. Noah turned and saw a shadowy figure approaching him. With his interest piqued, Noah turned to discover who was approaching, carefully hiding his box before the figure could see that he had one.

* * *

**Team 5: Owen**

As Owen slowly left the mess hall, he glanced about, noticing that all his friends had already run off to search for the boxes without him. "Oh, why is this so hard already," Owen groaned to himself. "Izzy, o Izzy, where are you? Come on. Come back for me, please?" With a sigh, Owen trudged off alone toward the campfire pit. On the way there, Owen's attention was diverted by a squirrel.

"Hey little guy!" Owen exclaimed, reaching for the squirrel. "Do you want to keep me company?" Suddenly, the squirrel leapt up and chomped onto Owen's nose. "Owww, please let go!" wailed Owen as he shook his head wildly in an attempt to fling the squirrel away. Suddenly, the squirrel went flying, landing among the trees. With a sigh of relief, Owen quickly resumed his trip to the campfire pit.

As he neared the pit, he heard a rustling in the nearby bushes. Owen thought to himself It's probably that cute, but now angry, little squirrel coming back to be with me. A low growl suddenly emerged from the bushes, and a bear began to advance towards Owen.

"Come on!" yelled Owen, "Why does this crazy bear always find me." Owen began "running" as best he could to escape the bear, but only made it a few feet before needing to sit down on the stumps from the voting ceremonies.

Trembling with fear, Owen watched the bear approach. Owen suddenly sprung to his feet in fright as a voice nearby suddenly yelled, "Relax you big baby. It's just Izzy in disguise. Hey Izzy, you were right. He is just a big coward, and he's not even in good shape. You might as well take off your costume." Yet, despite Eva's cries, the bear continued advancing. "Uh, Izzy that is you right? Owen, that might be a real bear, so if you're anything close to the bear hunter you claimed to be, you better do something. NOW!" Owen, paralyzed with fright did nothing as the bear continued to approach him.

* * *

**Team 6: Leshawna and Harold**

"Harold, sugar, let's go find those boxes now," stated Leshawna.

"Okay, my chocolate goddess. With my mad skills we are sure to find the boxes before everyone else. Hmmm… my sense of direction as demonstrated by my navigation Possum Scouts badge says we should go this way," stated Harold, turning sharply to his right and smashing face first into a pole supporting a loudspeaker.

As Harold slumped to the ground, Leshawna ran over to him and began cradling his head crying, "My poor baby, let Leshawna take care of you."

Clutching his head, Harold vainly tried to stagger on, "No, my sweet. I will not let you be eliminated because of my accident." With a start, Harold collapsed on the ground. Leshawna bent to pick him up and search for the boxes since it had been Harold's wish before he passed out.

"Now all I need to do is decide where to search," said Leshawna to herself, "Knowing Chris, he'd want to make it hard for some people, so maybe he put it in the pool where Courtney had to face her fear, or maybe it's by the dock of shame." All of a sudden, Leshawna's eyes alighted upon a structure she remembered from the first season. "I don't know why Chris would have set up the dodge ball court again unless he was hiding something there, and my man did such a great job there last year, it'd be the perfect place to check. Huh, why am I saying all this out loud anyways?" With that, Leshawna dashed off with Harold in her arms to search the dodge ball court. Leshawna laid Harold down on the court and began combing the bleachers row by row. She quickly became annoyed at all the time she was wasting needing to check in between all the rows. Eventually, she finished searching both the Gopher and Bass bleachers but was very frustrated to not have found a single box. As she walked over to where she had left Harold, she was alarmed to notice that he had vanished. Gazing around wildly, she noticed Harold was back on his feet and shuffling toward Chef's perch.

"Harold darling, why didn't you tell me you were better?" inquired Leshawna. Yet, Harold continued unimpeded by Leshawna's cry and continued on as though he hadn't heard her. Leshawna, annoyed, ran over toward Harold as he collided with Chef's perch, toppling it and then falling upon it. As she finally caught up to Harold, Leshawna noticed that Harold had been walking in his sleep. Leshawna quickly began shaking Harold and he slowly revived. "Were you sleeping the whole time, Harold?"

"No, when I revived on the floor, I felt exhausted and decided to go to sleep to restore my energy." Harold, glancing around, then noticed a box lying on the ground, shaken free from the perch as it toppled to the ground. He quickly scooped it up and got down on one knee in front of Leshawna and offered it to her, stating, "For you, milady."

"Thanks sugar," replied Leshawna, accepting the box, "but we've got to find one for you too. Where do you think we should look?"

"Maybe the communal washroom," returned Harold, "There's plenty of hiding places there." With a nod, Leshawna and Harold quickly ran to the washroom. As Harold arrived wheezing heavily, he and Leshawna agreed to split up the search area. Leshawna began to search by the showers while Harold was left to search around the toilet. Harold, holding his breath began to reach into the toilet to try to find a box. He tried to rationalize it, telling himself that Gwen and Geoff had gone through worse with it but was unable to suppress his repulsion. After a few seconds of searching, Harold decided it was probably not in the toilet, threw up, and then dashed away from the toilet. Meanwhile, Leshawna was searching the showers but was also unable to find anything. Dejected, the two regrouped in the middle of the washroom, gave the washroom one last cursory glance, and ran out of it to move onto a new location.

"Ok Harold, that didn't work, so we need to find another box quickly. We wasted nearly ten minutes for nothing there. Come on baby, where should we search now?" asked Leshawna.

"Well, if my intuition is correct, the next most logical spot to check is either the chicken coop or Courtney's green jelly tub. We should probably split up to cover the maximum ground in the minimum time, even though I don't want to leave you Leshawna, my sweet."

"If you're sure sugar," replied Leshawna, "Let's meet at the dock in fifteen minutes." With that, the two quickly ran off in separate directions, hoping to beat the others back to the dock.

* * *

**Team 7: Cody, Gwen, and Trent**

Trent desperately attempted to catch Gwen's eye, but he failed to do so. With a sigh, he began to walk off alone. With a shrill whistle, Cody quickly drew Trent's attention.

"Trent, man. You cannot just give up that easily. Let the Codemeister work his magic, and you'll be back with Gwen in no time," insisted Cody.

"I know man, I just have to get her back. I've been thinking about her nine times every hour since she broke up with me," replied Trent.

"Uh, Trent, dude you might want to knock off the nine stuff. That's sort of what freaked Gwen out last time, well and you were kind of cheating to get her further in the game."

"Oh, right. I've been meaning to stop mentioning nine as much so people stop thinking I'm crazy, and I guess I can switch to just imagining things nine times rather than actually doing them."

"That should do it. I'm sure you'll win your way back to Gwen as long as you don't seem too desperate. Now wait right here while I go and get Gwen," stated Cody before running off to find Gwen.

Gwen, left behind by Bridgette and Leshawna, was preparing to depart for her search alone when she saw Cody approaching. "Cody, want to come with me? I'm sure we can find the boxes faster if we look together," invited Gwen.

"Sure, but could Trent come too? He is all alone after all," intimated Cody.

"I don't know," began Gwen, "we didn't really depart on the best of terms, and I'm not really sure if I'm ready to see him again, and I doubt he'd want to work with me after I got him voted off last season."

"Please Gwen, Trent's crazy about you. I'd know I was too at one point, not that I still don't think you're hot but what I mean is… uh" said Cody, growing quite flustered.

"Relax, I understand what you mean," comforted Gwen, "So, are you going to tell Trent to come with?"

"Yeah, right away!" affirmed Cody, running off triumphantly to tell Trent the good news. As he approached Trent, he ceased his eager running in an attempt to do a cool stroll as he approached Trent. Trent of course was oblivious to Cody's intent. "So," started Cody, "Not only did Gwen agree to let you come with, but I think she still likes you dude!"

"That'd be sweet if it was true, but I don't really want to get my hopes up," stated Trent sadly. "Maybe she'll like me if I prove I can be a winner. I mean, my throwing challenges did contribute to our break up."

"Yeah, but if we're going to win, we better hurry and rejoin Gwen before other people start finishing," replied Cody. The two quickly began running to catch up with Gwen who was headed toward the cliff.

Upon arriving, Gwen bent down and picked up the box in plain sight. "I knew Chris wouldn't bother to hide it once he got it up here," she gloated. "Although, I guess it was kind of smart to lure us all the way out here as now we'll probably be the last to finish."

* * *

**(Chris's personal confessional cam – Oooh! So shiny!)**

Chris - Hah! Gwen thought she was so smart, knowing exactly where I'd have Chef hide the box. I actually thought Noah would be the one to fall for that and get himself eliminated. That'd have been much better for ratings as Gwen's more popular, but hey I won't have to deal with Gwen whining and trying to outwit me all season.

* * *

"Ok you two, let's just start heading back. We'll look for yours on the way back. We just need to beat Heather back and then we'll be fine," said Gwen.

"Sure thing Gwen," called Trent, "Listen, Cody, we need to do something to impress Gwen and quickly!" With that Trent quickly began checking along the edge of the cliff only to have it start to crumble. "Uh, Cody, I sure hope that was your stomach growling."

"Huh? What are you talking ab- Whoa!" exclaimed Cody as the edge of the cliff crumbled under their feet and they plummeted, flailing wildly, toward the lake. "Say, is that one of the boxes on that ledge?"

"I think so," replied Trent. They both attempted to grab it, but succeeded only in slapping each other in the face. With a splash, the two plummeted into the water, stinging Cody with impact as he landed on his stomach.

"Awww man that hurts," groaned Cody.

"Yeah, that sucks man, but at least there's a box floating in the safety ring. Do you think that means the sharks are still out?" exclaimed Trent, swimming madly for the ring.

"What?" moaned Cody groggily as two fins appeared approaching him quickly.

"Hey, are you two all right?" called Gwen from the top of the cliff as she peered down at them. Suddenly sighting the sharks, Gwen dove gracefully from the cliff and grabbed Cody, dragging him to shore to save him from the sharks.

"Thanks Gwen, you saved my life!" shouted Cody.

"Don't mention it. Now let's hurry back towards camp. Trent, aren't you coming?"

"I'd like to, but the sharks are circling me," wailed Trent pitifully.

"Fine, I'll go look for something to help you," replied Gwen, "Cody, where are you going?"

"I've got to jump and get that box dangling from the cliff," Cody responded, beginning his trek up the mountain. Gwen, feeling the plan was ridiculous, shot him a look but hurried off to look for something to help Trent. She noticed a seagull trapped in a soda ring, and quickly scooped it up.

"Here sharkies!" taunted Gwen, "Come get some easy dinner." Gwen waved the seagull near the water, and as the sharks came nearer, threw it as hard as she could. Unfortunately for Chef, it landed on the raft he had recently constructed and was taking for a test sail. As the sharks assailed the boat, Trent paddled quickly to shore where they both watched Chef fighting the sharks with the remains of his boat. With a feeble splash, the two sharks quickly retreated into open waters.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Now all better)**

Chef – Lousy kids, ruining my new raft with this… this… rat with wings and the stinking sharks. Why those sharks deserve a pay cut, and I deserve to finally get my pay check! Stupid Chris.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" wailed Cody as he bounced down the side of the cliff, smashing a different body part into it at each ledge although managing to miss the ledge with the box on it. With a splash, he landed in the water, and Gwen and Trent swam over to him.

"Cody, man, are you ok?" inquired Trent.

Cody, swaying wildly from his blow to the head could only nod in reply and point to the box. Trent, interpreting the gesture to mean Cody wanted him to get the box for him, gave Cody an affirmative nod and began the trek up the hill while Gwen brought Cody to shore. Trent, jumping off the cliff also missed the box, but performed a lovely dive. Unfortunately, his target was not the water but rather one of the buoys in the safety ring. He too began to sink beneath the waves, requiring Gwen to swim out to save him. As Gwen pulled Trent to the shore, the wind began to really pick up, causing the ledge on which the box was resting to crumble into the ocean. With a sigh, Gwen began another trip into the ocean to retrieve the box. Arriving back at the shore, Gwen observed that Cody was still loopy, Trent was still unconscious.

"Great, now we'll definitely be the last group to finish. There's no way I can carry both of them back to camp, and I can't just leave them here. This is even worse than when Trent was throwing challenges for me because now we're all going to lose."

* * *

**Team 8: Heather**

Heather, unwilling to seem desperate, immediately ran towards the cabins. Once there, she sat down on her bed from last year to strategize.

"Think Heather," she said to herself. You gained some ground with the other campers in Total Drama Action, and you certainly don't want to be as mean as on the first season, but you've got to go back that way. You didn't even make it to the merge last season! What you need is a good old fashioned plan and alliance, but who? Katie and Sadie might be gullible enough to join me, and I never really did anything to them. Otherwise, there's always Courtney. She'd do anything to win. Hmmm… I could use my looks to win Harold to my side as long as I separate him from Leshawna; there's no way she'd side with me unless Gwen gets eliminated. Of course, him! He has the strategy, and I bet a secret grudge against most of the campers, especially the Gophers."

With that thought, Heather quickly ran from the cabin and began searching for her first potential alliance member. "If I were in his place, I wouldn't have wanted to search too far away from the mess hall, so I'll start my search there." As Heather was approaching the mess hall, she suddenly saw Noah approaching. She quickly whispered, "Psssst! Noah! Over here!"

Noah, approaching her location, suddenly recognized the voice and stopped, staring suspiciously. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing too much, I just figured you could use some help for this challenge and for the competition."

"Why would I accept your help? That's like taking fruit from a snake."

"Because, I've made it pretty far in both competitions, and I'll be happy to take you with me to the final two."

"Oh, you're not going to tempt me with the final three? We know how well that worked out for your last alliance members," returned Noah snidely.

"Fine, how about an alliance to get off some of those Gophers who betrayed you first season that ends when we accomplish our goal."

"That's a little more tempting, but Leshawna's the first to go if we team up."

"But, she and I are just starting to be friends. Can't we eliminate Gwen first?" asked Heather, unwilling to beg.

"No way," replied Noah, "I know I'm putting my head on the line by siding with you, so we do it my way or not at all."

"Fine," agreed Heather, "but Gwen goes second then."

"Deal," affirmed Noah. _If Heather thinks she can trick me like she did Lindsay and Beth, she has another thing coming. I suppose it doesn't hurt to get rid of one vote against me right away._

"Great, so let's look for our boxes now, eh teammate?" giggled Heather. _Ugh, if Noah thinks he can just boss me around… No, stay calm Heather, you need this teammate. Besides, you'll be able to deceive him later, and he'll be useful in your plan for revenge_

"I think you mean your box," retorted Noah, "I already used my superior reasoning skills to locate one already." With a flourish, Noah revealed his box. "I suppose since I've agreed to help you, I should decode another of Chris's hiding spots. Why don't we check the kitchen? That seems to be one of Chris's favorite hiding spots."

"Sounds good as long as Chef isn't there."

"Don't worry about it," reassured Noah, "After I helped him repair the Confession Cam, he ran off somewhere. I think he wanted to go sailing or something, so we'll be fine."

"If you say so," said Heather as she and Noah stealthily crept into the kitchen, just in case Chef really was lurking nearby.

* * *

**Team 9: DJ and Tyler**

"DJ, dude, we should like totally start our guys team over again!" exclaimed Tyler.

"I don't know, man" replied DJ, "It didn't really work last time. I mean, we lost the million and nearly got eaten by that bear. What if just the two of us work together? Most of our problems were caused by Owen's mistakes. I hope that doesn't sound too mean, but I've got to make Mama proud!"

"Ok dude, with your muscles and my awesome talent, there's no way anyone can beat us! So, uh, where do we check out anyways?" inquired Tyler.

"I think, it's time for me to face my fear, so how about we check out the *gulp* bear cave?" suggested DJ.

"No problem," responded Tyler confidently, "If there's any bears there, my mad skills will totally scare them off!" With that, the two quickly headed off for the bear cave. On the way there, Tyler asked, "Dude, are there any girls you're crushing on here?"

"Well, kind of, I mean, she already has a boyfriend, so it would never happen, but yeah, I guess you could kind of say I am."

"No way! Who is it?" wondered Tyler.

"Uh… I'd rather not say, you know. I don't really want to get turned down."

"Fine," replied Tyler dejectedly, "Can I have one guess?"

"I guess so."

"Is it Bridgette?"

"What? No way man. I'd never betray Geoff like that!" remarked DJ, horrified.

"Dude, you'd have to be betraying someone if the girl has a boyfriend, you know what I mean?"

"I… I guess so dude. I just didn't want to think of it that way." As the cave came into sight, DJ suddenly stopped. "Th…Tho…Those aren't eyes in the cave are they?"

"No man, it's just your imagination, now let's go!" replied Tyler confidently, as he strode confidently into the cave. DJ, trembling, followed him in slowly. "Perfect! There's a box right here!" Tyler quickly bent low to grab the box. "Hey! There's another one deeper in the cave too. Come in DJ!" As Tyler went to grab the second box, he was hit with a frightening realization. There was no other box, merely the remains of one of the bear's other meals, as well as a collection of raccoons and bats, quite alive and angered by the intrusion. Panicked, Tyler yelled in fright, "Run! Run! Run for your life!" as he turned and began to run slowly from the cave. With a yelp, DJ hit full speed, creating a sonic boom as he bolted from the darkness of the cave, leaving Tyler far behind. Suddenly, he heard a thud and turned to see Tyler on the ground being swarmed by the cave inhabitants.

"This is it DJ," he said, psyching himself up, "A chance to show your courage, save a friend, and make Mama proud." DJ quickly ran into the cave, flailing his arms wildly to keep the animals away, and managed to drag Tyler out. "Tyler, dude you okay?"

"Fine, thanks DJ. I could like totally have taken them though with my martial arts skills if there had just been more light."

"Say, what'd you trip over anyways?"

"Uh, I'm not sure, a trap set by Chris probably." But it was not a trap that had actually done Tyler in, just his own two feet and lack of athletic ability. Eager to change the subject, Tyler inserted, "So, you were right on for this spot. Where do you think we might find some others?"

"I don't know man, but it better be somewhere safer than the cave. I don't think my heart can take that much again!"

"Huh, well maybe the swamp? I doubt Chris would have wanted to get dirty to hide it, but he might have made Chef place one there," suggested Tyler.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Chef's Sanctum Sanctorum)**

Chef: Lousy Pretty Boy, too lazy and worried about his appearance to handle a little mud. Why if I was host I'd… Oooh, probably don't want that recorded where Chris can see it. Now how do I get rid of this evidence. (Chef begins tampering with the camera which goes to static)

* * *

"Sure, I mean the swamp's safe enough right?" chuckled DJ nervously.

"Oh yeah, no problem for strong guys like us. Maybe a few alligators and snakes or some quicksand, but nothing we can't handle!" reassured Tyler boastfully.

"Oh, yeah, piece of cake," replied a nervous DJ as the duo headed off toward the swamp. DJ, fearful for their lives, kept his eyes peeled for any sign of an easier box but his search proved fruitless.

* * *

**Team 10: Eva and Izzy**

As Eva began her search, she was suddenly hoisted into a tree by a pair of hands reaching down. Surprised, Eva was about to shout when a hand covered her mouth. Turning around, Eva found herself face to face with the Queen of Crazy (self-appointed of course!), none other than Izzy. Releasing Eva, Izzy put one finger over her lips and then began to whisper, "It was so much fun and we so should have won that million dollar case last time so Izzy was thinking of reforming Team Kaleidoscope for this competition. Izzy knows that someone with your strength is exactly what will help on her super secret missions, and perfect for teaching that lousy ex-boyfriend Justin a lesson!"

"So, you actually want to team up with me for this challenge?" inquired Eva, quite shocked. "If this was from anyone else, I'd pound them for their trick, but I think I can trust you Izzy. It's a deal. So what's the… Hey, where'd you go?" Eva was startled to realize she had been left alone in the tree while she was talking, and began to climb down as Izzy's head suddenly popped down from the branch above her. "What! Izzy don't you dare startle me like that again!"

"Huh? It's not like I startled you as badly as this time I startled my grandmother. It was like so funny, she was bending over to pick up this coin she dropped, and I came running at her and was all like "Rawr, I'm an alien, monster, mutant! I'm going to eat you. She was so scared she ran away, but then she broke her hip falling down the steps nearby. My parents were really mad so they totally told the RCMP where I was hiding and then they-"

"IZZY!" exclaimed Eva seething with rage, then calming down, "Sorry, I mean Izzy, we need to power through this challenge to stay safe. Uh, where did you go anyways?"

"I was looking for Noah to complete the team, but he disappeared. Either he's getting faster, or he's learned to turn invisible. We'll find him later I guess, but first, let's have some fun!"

Nervously, as she was worried about the legality of what Izzy classified as fun, Eva asked, "What do you have in mind? Is it pummeling Justin?"

"Oooh, that'd be really fun for after the challenge, but no, Owen has been so totally boring lately, and I need to make sure he's not going to be too much of a coward for me. I mean, I can't have him throwing me at every psychokiller and monster we encounter now can I?"

"No way," replied Eva, "But, shouldn't we do the challenge first?"

"Huh? That silly thing? That's not important, see I've already got two boxes right here," responded Izzy, producing two boxes from her shirt to show to Eva. "We have nothing to worry about. Now, LET'S GO!" With that, Izzy sprung from tree to tree searching for Owen. With a sigh, Eva began following, when she heard a rustling behind her. Turning, she found herself face to face with Izzy, again.

"Gah! Izzy stop doing that!" started Eva.

"Well I had to get your attention somehow. I have a better idea. Let's stalk Chris. He's no doubt got some horrific plan in motion that the detective skills of Team Kaleidoscope can crack. Hmmm, Noah would really help with this but come on let's go this way." Izzy ran off towards Chris's hidden lounge where he was watching all the campers scrambling around searching for boxes.

"Hmmm, I suppose those boxes weren't hidden very well as so many people have found them and it's only been twenty minutes at most. Chef's getting another pay cut for this. I guess I'll have to take my post at the Dock. Say, where did Izzy go, and Eva? I hope those two come back on camera soon, I don't feel safe not knowing where they are. It's like knowing there's a crazy bird and rageholic… uh… bear lurking in the woodworks. Man, Chris, you are so smart and have a way with words. This show does not pay you enough. Oh, well, I can have Chef track them down anyways," said Chris, exiting his monitoring station.

Eva, finally having caught up to Izzy, was ready to lunge at Chris when Izzy pulled her back. "No, now's not the time. We'll wait until he's at the dock, and then BOOM BOOM!"

"Er… Izzy, wouldn't it be better to just give him the boxes now and finish the challenge?"

"Probably, but that would be so much less fun. Hey, we still need to find Owen. Let's move it and catch up to him. He'll be looking for a place to sit, and oooh! I know, I can use my bear costume again. I just stitched a new one. What I did was track down this bear and skin it to make my nice warm bear costume. It's so realistic, Owen will freak out! Meet me at the campfire pit in ten minutes to watch Owen's reaction. Don't let him see you until he's reacted ok? Good! I knew I could count on you Commander Eva!" exclaimed Izzy, running off to put on her costume.

"Commander Eva, I like the sound of that," mused Eva as she walked toward the campfire pit, "but I don't know how much more of this I can take without completely running down. At least Noah helped keep her a little calmer. Still, at the very least Izzy will be the greatest endurance training I've ever had." A large figure approaching caused Eva to dive into the bushes as per Izzy's instructions to complete her task surreptitiously. Eva, gazing around, noticed Owen walking towards her and heard more rustling from right behind. "Oh, hey Izzy. That really is a great costume," Eva whispered as the bear walked past her towards Owen.

Owen, seeing the bear panicked and began running but quickly needed to sit down on the stump to recover his energy. As he trembled in fright, Eva had seen enough, she emerged from hiding and yelled, "Relax you big baby. It's just Izzy in disguise. Hey Izzy, you were right. He is just a big coward, and he's not even in good shape. You might as well take off your costume." The bear continued, not heeding Eva's shouts, so Eva nervous for Owen added, "Uh, Izzy that is you right?" When that question too produced no result, Eva advised, "Owen, that might be a real bear, so if you're anything close to the bear hunter you claimed to be, you better do something. NOW!" Owen, paralyzed with fright did nothing as the bear continued to approach him. Eva, sensing his cowardice roared into action, charging toward the bear and causing it to hesitate as a second bear came out of the bushes.

The new bear stated, "Wow! That costume's good, but not as good as mine," as it approached the bear.

Eva, undaunted, shouted, "Izzy, that's a real bear!" and began to battle it. She ended up wrestling it and pinning it to the ground. As Izzy removed her costume head for better visibility as she prepared to join the fight, Eva began to hoist up the bear to throw it away from the group. "Piece of cake," smirked Eva with a grin.

Izzy, disappointed, turned to Owen, "Owen, Izzy is very disappointed. Hiding in fright and letting your girlfriend and her friend face off against a bear and doing nothing? I've had enough of this, you're worse than my cousin Waldo who, never mind, this isn't the time for that! But, we're through Owen! Come on Eva, let's go hand these boxes in." With a look of disgust at Owen, Eva nodded and then turned to run back to Chris with Izzy.

"Izzy wait! I still love you!" Owen shouted after her, but Izzy didn't even turn around, leaving Owen behind where he sat down in depression on the stump nearby.

* * *

Chris, standing on the dock, smiled at the cameras and said, "Wasn't that exciting everyone and doesn't it raise some questions? Who will be the first team back and receive a reward? Who will be the last team back and be penalized? Who will be the first to walk the Dock of Shame again? Will the most beautiful, talented host be stuck dealing with these teenage losers forever? Find out when we return on Total Drama Redux!"

* * *

**AN: I was really disappointed with my first chapter because I kind of rushed, so I really put everything I have into this one, and it turned out to be much longer than I was expecting! I've had a lot of fun writing all the characters, and I'm going to be sad to send one packing. Please review, I'd like to know what you enjoy and dislike about the story and for whom you're rooting, and please tell your friends about the story.**


	3. Day 1 Pt 3 Teaming with Teens

**Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction. It's for my enjoyment in writing it and hopefully yours in reading it.**

Well the poll's in. Four characters received an equal number of votes on who's most likely to go: Courtney, Heather, Leshawna, and Owen. All good guesses, so read on to see if you were right.

* * *

Chris, standing on the dock, was musing to himself, "I suppose I should let the campers know that the Confession Cam is fixed. After all, that adds almost as much to the ratings as my beautiful face. Who am I kidding? It adds a little, but my face is the draw." Hearing his phone ringing, Chris quickly answered it. He received instructions on a change to the challenge, looked momentarily upset, but then smirked and began to prepare his announcement to the campers. Over the loudspeakers, Chris announced, "Attention campers, you better hurry back as there will not be a vote tonight. The last team back will have one of its members eliminated at my discretion. Better hope I like you. And you better hurry; I see a team approaching right now ready to claim first place and immunity for not only this challenge, but also the next one they lose. Oh yeah, and the confessional has been fixed and it's about time. Feel free to share your innermost thoughts and secrets with the world now." Chris then relaxed, awaiting the arrival of the first team.

* * *

**Team 3 Lindsay, Beth, and Ezekiel**

"Oh my gosh! That's totally the dock right there. Chris must see us. We're going to win!" yelled Lindsay running toward the dock.

"Are you sure this will work Lindsay? We only have two boxes," asked Beth as they arrived at the dock.

"Wait, you three only brought two boxes for your team when there are three of you?" laughed Chris, "I guess that means no one wins the contest yet, unless one of you is willing to give up a chance at immunity to give it to the other two. I mean, it looks like Eva and Izzy will get it otherwise because here they come.

"Well, since Lindsay lost for our friendship last season, I can do that for her this season since I don't have a box. Give immunity to Lindsay and Ezekiel," begged Beth.

"Beth, wait, I don't mind risking elimination for yoo eh?" said Ezekiel.

"No can do Ezekiel," smirked Chris, "The results stand as they are. Lindsay and Ezekiel are the winners of this challenge. Better hurry and find your own box Beth or else you'll find yourself as the one automatically eliminated."

The trio quickly ran off to begin searching for a box for Beth.

"I think we should go diff'rent ways," stated Ezekiel, "Yoo know, to find Beth a box a little faster."

"You guys would do that for me?" gushed Beth, "Okay, but let's meet again quickly right back at the dock!" The three took off in different directions, Ezekiel to the Confession Cam, Beth to the dodge ball court, and Lindsay back to the woods.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – What would you do for a Klondike Box?)**

Ezekiel – "I've never used this thing befur, so I figured it was as good a time as any to try it, eh. Besides, there could easily be a box hidden here."

Beth – "Ok, so we totally should have won the dodge ball game last season, and I figured its location's mysterious reappearance was probably a good place to check. After all, my place in the contest is riding on finding one."

Lindsay – (facing away from the camera) "Now how did I work this last season? I'm so confused, but I'm sure I'll get a box for Beth if I ask that magic giving tree again for another box."

* * *

Ezekiel quickly began searching in the confessional, examining all the clutter that had accumulated within it. Noticing a container of tools strewn on the ground, Ezekiel assumed that someone must have left them behind after working on the confessional, knowing Chef was responsible for repairing it, he assumed Chef might have left one of the boxes behind as he had to complete both tasks. Ezekiel's guess proved correct, and he scooped up the box and began to rush back to the dock to give it to Beth.

Meanwhile, Beth was running to the dodge ball court when she ran into Leshawna. "Hey there sugar," began Leshawna, "Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"The dodge ball court. I really need to find my box quickly and figured that would be the best place to check."

"Sorry honey, but there's no box left there. Harold already found one there and I combed the bleachers to no avail. Say, you haven't seen Harold lately have you? I'm trying to find him so we can finish the challenge together."

"No, I haven't seen anyone but you recently, but you need to hurry too. Lindsay and Ezekiel already finished."

"No way!" exclaimed Leshawna, "Thanks for the information, and good luck sweetie."

_Hopefully, one of the others found a box. I'll just return to the dock to meet them, and if no one's there I'll check the Arts and Crafts tent, _thought Beth to herself as she hurried back to the dock.

Simultaneously, Lindsay was just entering the woods. "Here magic tree, it's me, Lindsay again! I really need another box for my best friend Beth. Do you have any?" Lindsay, sat down on a stump to wait for the tree to come to her, unaware that none of the trees were truly magic. After waiting for a half hour, she heard some screaming from behind her and saw DJ run by in a blur. More rumbling came from within the bushes, and Lindsay stood up nervously looking around, getting ready to run.

Ezekiel, waiting at the dock, saw Beth approaching and called to her, "Hey, Beth! I found you this box. I hope it helps."

"Thank you so much Ezekiel. You really have changed haven't you? Here Chris, I got my box too," smiled Beth, as she showed Chris her box.

"Good! That means you're the eleventh camper to finish, so you are safe Beth. Go enjoy your rest until the campfire ceremony."

"Oh yay!" yelled Beth, "Who else has finished?"

"Well, aftur Lindsay and I finished, Eva and Izzy came. Noah and Heather weren't far behind, and then Courtney and Bridgette came followed by Geoff and Duncan."

"Oh, so then Leshawna still isn't safe? She really helped me out, so I hope she makes it. Say, speaking of Lindsay, is she back from her search yet?"

"Nuh uh," replied Ezekiel, "But I'm sure she'll be here soon." With that, the two of them sat down to discuss their lives in between seasons and await Lindsay's return.

* * *

**Team 10: Eva and Izzy**

After hearing the announcement, Izzy turned to Eva and remarked, "Okay, maybe that wasn't my best move going after Owen before we finished the challenge, but we can still ensure our safety on this challenge. Now let's hurry!" The two of them began sprinting to the dock and noticed Beth, Lindsay, and Ezekiel running away from the dock.

"I cannot believe that they beat us. Homeschool, the dumb blonde, and the wannabe? I'm never going to hear the end of this back home," groaned Eva.

"Actually, Beth isn't safe," interjected Chris, "but you two are. Congratulations on being the second team and first complete team to finish. You don't get any special bonus though. Tough break."

"I'll break you Chris!" snarled Eva, "If we're the first complete team to finish, we should be getting the bonus immunity."

"Well, actually, Beth sacrificed her chance at bonus immunity to save the other two," replied Chris.

"Really? I'm impressed. I didn't think she had it in her to put herself on the line like that," added Eva rather startled. As they were talking to Chris, Noah and Heather began to approach.

"Quick!" Izzy ordered, "Let's move away from the dock a bit. I don't want Heather to see us. Say, what's she doing with Noah anyways? You don't think their hooking up do you?"

"Ugh, Noah better not hook up with that backstabbing little witch who orchestrated my elimination! I'll pound both of them if he does."

"Shhhh!" Izzy hissed, "Let's wait here until we can separate the two." Yet, they didn't have long to wait as Noah suddenly stormed away from Heather toward their location. "Hey Noah!" exclaimed Izzy as she popped out in front of him. "Why were you off with Heather? Did you too just have a lover's quarrel? Why didn't you come searching with us?"

"You don't ever calm down do you Izzy?" remarked Noah dryly. "Let's see your answers would be: she found me and decided to just stick with me for the challenge; I don't love Heather at all so no; I don't see why I would have. It didn't work out well last time. You two just handed over the case to Justin." Eva, reminded of her failure, shrunk back in shame.

"Please, that was one time. Besides, the two of us finished before you anyways, so clearly you'd have been better off with us," countered Izzy.

"Perhaps, or otherwise I might just have lost my sanity."

"Fine, but if we get another challenge where we get to pick teams, you're coming with us. And you can come with us now! We still have to get Chris's surprise at the dock ready, and I'm sure we could use your help to do it," rambled Izzy.

"I'll pass," responded Noah.

"Don't tell me Commander Eva has to force you?" asked Izzy, feigning shock.

"Congratulations on your promotion," teased Noah.

"Listen Noah, I could pummel you, or you could help us and probably have some fun. I mean, it is Chris we're going to torture," threatened Eva.

"Fine, I'll help you," consented Noah, "What do we need to do?"

"Nothing really, just help us set it up around the dock," Izzy blurted eagerly.

"Set what up?" asked Noah nervously, "Izzy, is this even legal?"

"Oh, probably, now hold this wire while Eva draws Chris away from the dock," ordered Izzy before laughing maniacally. Eva quickly left Noah and Izzy behind to fulfill her mission.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – 3…2…1…Doom)**

Noah – "Okay, I know Izzy is crazy and her alter ego Explosivo likes explosions, but I think killing Chris is a little extreme, and I want no part in it.

* * *

"Say, Izzy, don't you have too many explosives," inquired Noah, "You don't actually want to kill Chris, do you?"

"No, just give him a big welcome back to Wawanakwa surprise. Oh ho, he will be surprised. Just like I was when that lousy Owen threw me at the Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook!"

"Wow, sounds like smooth sailing for you and Owen right now," remarked Noah sarcastically.

"I thought you were supposed to be pretty smart Noah. I mean, sure your IQ isn't as high as mine, but still it's obvious things are not going well with me and Owen. In fact, we broke up today and…"

"Izzy, obviously I was being sarcastic, and I don't need to hear the whole story. It's obvious Owen is just a collection of noxious fumes and should be eliminated."

"Oh, he was always kind of fun, and I don't know if he should be eliminated, I just don't want to date someone so lame anymore."

"Whatever," returned Noah, "Are we almost done? While I can't see what's going on the dock from here, I'd have to guess most of the other teams have finished by now. We can finally see who's going home tonight. I hope it's Leshawna!"

Eva who had just arrived asked, "Why? Afraid she'll be too tough of a competitor? As mad as I was to lose the torture challenge, I have to give her credit for facing that bear. I want to face off against her before she goes. I hope Heather is eliminated tonight."

"Yeah, Leshawna is such a good listener. I hope we get to be on the same team again. If anyone goes, I think it should be Duncan. He totally stole my spotlight during the acting challenge in Total Drama Action. Izzy will not stand for that again! Anyways, maybe we can still torment Justin tonight." Noah and Eva shared a sinister smile at that idea.

"Say, Izzy," asked Eva, "Aren't you going to actually start the explosion. I don't want all that time *shudders* stuck listening to Chris to go to waste."

"I'll totally do it, but now is not the time. Izzy knows best when to set off the explosion to maximize its effectiveness. Izzy will be calling Team E-scope together after the marshmallow ceremony, so be ready. Now come on, time is wasting to get Justin!"

* * *

**Team 4 and 8: Noah and Heather**

"I told you we'd be fine, Heather," chided Noah. "There's nothing to worry about with Chef out somewhere."

"Whatever," responded Heather, "It's not like I was scared. Now let's find this box already, so I can fix my nails. If we have to be on this crummy show for another season, I might as well look my best when I win. I'll check the fridge, so why don't you look in the cupboards." Heather, opening the refrigerator, recoiled in disgust upon smelling the odor emanating from it. "Ugh! It's like Chef hasn't cleaned this since we were last here on the island!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Chef: The Eyes in the Trees)**

Chef – "Why does bossy girl think I would have cleaned the refrigerator? That's grunt work for an intern. Say… they didn't clean it after Total Drama Island, so it probably is disgusting. Jake! Go empty the fridge and begin using all the ingredients to prepare dinner! Oh ho. I can't wait until Chris and the campers get a taste of this."

* * *

"Really Heather, I'm surprised you know that people actually do cleaning! You mean your maids don't just do all the work for you?" scoffed Noah.

"Ha Ha," laughed Heather dryly, "Of course I know what cleaning is. It's not something I ever need to do, but it's good to know what you're making others do. Anyways, I'll go check by the stove."

"No need," responded Noah, "I just found it back in this cupboard with the cutlery. Say, I don't think most of these knives are meant for food preparation and doesn't Chef have a system of detecting when people are in the kitchen! Let's get out of here before he comes bursting through the door!" With that, Noah scooped up the box and bolted out of the kitchen followed closely by Heather.

"I'm glad I have a big, strong man to protect me," remarked Heather rolling her eyes.

"Don't you talk! You ran just as quickly as I did. Let's finish the challenge now." Heather and Noah began to walk toward the dock just in time to see two figures departing from it.

"No way!" exclaimed Heather. "How could we possibly have lost this challenge? Here Chris, take the boxes and let us go already."

"No, you two need to keep them, but I'll note that you were the third team to finish, right after Eva and Izzy," stated Chris.

"The third?" exploded Heather incredulously, "That is not possible. I am not going to lose this season, but I need to be winning challenges to stay."

"Relax Heather," assured Noah, "We're safe anyways. I mean we easily beat people as brainless as Lindsay."

"Actually, Lindsay and Ezekiel are our two double invincibility winners," interjected Chris. Noah and Heather gazed at each other in shock and then Noah shouted, "I should have just finished rather than teaming up with you. You really owe me now!" before storming away. Heather, speechless, could only watch him go.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam – Losing Hurts)**

Noah – "This is not possible. I cannot lose to Lindsay; she's the dumbest contestant on the show, and it's brains that should have won this challenge. If only I had just finished the challenge right away. Well, at least I'm safe."

Heather – "I cannot believe that Noah just left me here! It's not like I knew he'd lose to Lindsay if I worked with him. Hmmm, I wonder if Lindsay would consider working with me. She's actually not a weak competitor. She's just clueless. We wouldn't be equals, but I might even actually keep her safe this time. *sigh* This competition would be so much easier if I could be as ruthless as before, but I don't want to lose my new friends. What to do?"

Chris – I can't believe it either. Lindsay was able to decode hiding spots faster than the rest of them including that egghead Noah. Ah, this show is great!"

* * *

As Noah left Heather behind, he was suddenly drawn away by Izzy and Eva to prepare the surprise for Chris.

Meanwhile, Heather was on her own, musing on how to form a strategy to win the contest. _Okay, if I get rid of Gwen, Leshawna will probably join me and if Beth goes, Lindsay might join me. There's always snagging Courtney who will do anything to win, but I think my best bet is Justin. I just need to get him wrapped around my finger and then I can use him to make all the other girls do whatever I want. It's a flawless plan if I do say so myself. Well, as long as I can get him to work with Noah or manage to keep it a secret. Besides, if I need an extra vote, Owen is so easy to bribe. Now I just need to figure out who to send home after Gwen and Beth. I bet I can get Noah to agree to send Duncan home and eliminate a strong competitor or maybe I should send Courtney packing. Duncan will go for me and despite him being a total skeeze, he'd make a decent ally._

Resolving to try her luck at obtaining her next ally, Heather began walking to the dock to wait for the person to arrive and gauge the skill of the others. She stopped suddenly, however, when Leshawna ran by screaming followed closely behind by a boy with dark brown hair, rather sinister face, and stocky frame wearing a large black spider costume that was quite obviously fake and frayed.

* * *

**Team 2: Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan**

"Duncan, dude, wait up!" called Geoff, scrambling to catch up to Duncan. "I know you don't want to go back for Courtney, but can we please save Bridge. I don't want to lose her in the competition again."

"Fine, we'll go back, but if we lose this challenge, you vote with me for the rest of the competition. I don't care if Bridgette is the target. You better do exactly as I say when we vote. Are we clear?" snarled Duncan.

"I don't know if I can agree to that" began Geoff.

"Suit yourself. I'll just get invincibility and win myself then." Duncan sharply turned away from Geoff and increased his speed toward the dock.

"I'll do it!" shouted Geoff, "At least I can protect Bridgette this time anyways, but dude, lighten up, there's no way Courtney or any girl in the competition will want you if you're so unwilling to compromise."

"Whatever, but if you're in, we'll rejoin them."

Meanwhile, Bridgette and Courtney had wandered near the woods. "Are you sure you'll be okay in here Bridgette?" asked Courtney.

"Yeah, no problem. It's not dark yet, and I won't be alone, but please don't leave me!" The two then entered the woods and began searching for a box. Bridgette began searching by a log and promptly tripped over it as Courtney, suddenly noticing a box lying on the ground ran over to it and scooped it up, only to be yanked into the air herself.

"Courtney, where'd you go? I just said that if I'd only be alright if you didn't leave. This isn't funny!" panicked Bridgette as she climbed back to her feet.

Courtney, dangling upside down from a branch in the net due to the trap she had tripped sputtered angrily, "Chris, I am so going to sue you and this crummy show for this! Really, setting traps to catch us? That is so uncouth, and what if I had been seriously injured? I mean besides making all the blood rush to my head. Bridgette, do you think you could get me down?"

Bridgette attempted to help her friend, but could find no way to lower the rope without harming the tree which she refused to do much to Courtney's chagrin. Eventually, Bridgette resolved to try to find her way back alone through the woods to find something or someone to help her save Courtney. "Don't worry," she assured Courtney, "I'll be back with help really soon."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Friends Are There to Help You Get Started)**

Bridgette – "I was really scared to walk through the woods alone, but it was the least I could do for Courtney. I'm sure she'd have done the same for me, well, unless the game was on the line, but she is still a great friend. I almost hope she gets back with Duncan to mellow her out a little, despite him being a creep. Unless, maybe I can find her a new boyfriend."

Courtney – "It was so nice of Bridgette to try to get me help and face her fear. If only Chris wasn't so irresponsible, we wouldn't have had that mess anyways! I mean really, how did it possibly seem safe to set that trap in the first place…serious injury…my lawyers…absolutely insane…worse than the cliff dive…all the blood in my head…but at least if I endured all that time in the tree, anything else thrown at us will be a cakewalk! I am going to get my rightful place this time just you wait!"

Chef – "Lousy campers. Complaining just because they didn't notice the trap. That means I set it right, and if they don't like, they should just go home. Besides, it's not like I hurt one of the pretty forest animals and… Oooh better erase that before anyone sees it."

* * *

A blade ripped through the air, slicing the net and causing Courtney to tumble to the ground in a heap. "Do I get a kiss for being your savior?" teased Duncan.

"Well… ah… I" stammered Courtney as she leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly, she jerked back and exclaimed, "No! We're through. Really! I barely even liked you before! Thanks for saving me though. Oh no! Where's Bridgette? What if she's lost in the woods?"

"Relax Drama Queen," retorted Duncan, "She's the one who told us you were here, but now I think she and Geoff are getting some quality make out time. We could do the same you know. It's not like anyone would see it out here." Courtney, blushing, shook her head.

"Well, Bridgette still needs a box, so we should probably help her search," mumbled Courtney, striving to change the subject. The two then departed the woods together to look for Geoff and Bridgette.

As the two made out on the ground, Bridgette suddenly sprang to her feet in fright. "Geoff, hurry, stand up! There's a skunk! I do not want it spraying me again. That was so gross and then I got voted off. Promise me you won't join an alliance with Duncan this time," begged Bridgette.

Geoff, climbing to his feet nervously adjusted his collar and stuttered, "Err… uh... okay… for you babe."

"Honestly Geoff, I don't get why you two are friends. He's such a bully, and you're so nice."

"Bridge, he has a soft spot you know. Courtney must have told you about it at some point."

"Well, she kind of mentioned it, but I've never seen it. Ahhhh! The whole family of skunks is right here. Their burrow is right by us!" Bridgette quickly backpedaled away from the skunks, but then stopped and groaned. "Chris MacClean, you are so evil!"

* * *

**(Chris's Personal Confession Cam – Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah)**

Chris – "I was hoping Bridgette would find that one. Nothing like skunks to keep a box safe. Well, as long I didn't have to hide it or touch it. Ah, the joys of bossing around interns and Chef."

* * *

"Awww, don't worry babe. I'll get the box for you. I still have plenty of cologne left anyways."

"That is so sweet Geoff, but please be careful!" With Bridgette's loving encouragement, Geoff began to stealthily approach the skunk den to reach for the box within it. Closing his fingers around the box, Geoff suddenly stopped. "Uh, Bridge, I have the box right? Cause it feels kind of furry."

"No, Geoff! Drop it! You grabbed a baby skunk!" But Bridgette's warning came too late and Geoff suffered the wrath of the skunks' spray. Feeling that he had nothing more to lose, Geoff boldly reached into the den to extract the box and tossed it to Bridgette. As Bridgette leaned in to kiss her hero, she recoiled from the stench.

"I owe you a lot of kisses later Geoff, but uh… not quite yet."

Dejected, Geoff began to walk away and was surprised to see Duncan and Courtney coming back together without any major new injuries and little fighting. As the two rejoined the group, giving Geoff a wide berth, Bridgette informed the two of what had happened, including that she now had a box.

"Perfect, responded Courtney. We might not have first place, but we'll be close. Come on everyone, we only need to get to the dock! Uh… Bridgette and I will run ahead and tell Chris we're all one team, it's just well I don't want to be by Geoff's stench and feel Duncan would be the best company for him." Courtney quickly grabbed Bridgette's hand and took off running, leaving an annoyed Duncan and bewildered Geoff behind.

"Figures," replied Duncan. "We risk our chance at winning to help them, and they still leave us behind to try to win it."

"I don't think they're trying to beat us, but it'd have been nice if they'd stayed or at least Bridgette."

As Courtney noticed Chris on the dock, she quickly picked up speed to avoid letting anyone else finish ahead of her group. Chris, noticing Courtney's mad rush, cringed to avoid any damage to his body and inched backwards.

To stop Courtney's charge, he exclaimed, "Courtney, you and Bridgette have won invincibility today for finishing seventh and eighth."

"Actually, Chris," interrupted Bridgette as she jogged up to the dock, "We have two more people in our group, Geoff and Duncan."

"Fine, whatever! Just leave me alone and let me get back to my tanning. They're safe too," whined Chris. "Ugh, what's that smell?"

"They must be close now," replied Bridgette, "Geoff got sprayed by a skunk."

"Yuck," remarked Chris, "Now I'm really glad I let them be safe, stop Geoff from coming any closer, or I'll revoke your invincibility. I'll even be nice and make Chef help him get rid of that awful smell." With that, the two girls ran to stop Geoff and Duncan and inform them of Chris's pronouncement.

* * *

**Team 6: Leshawna and Harold**

As Harold approached the chicken coop, he heard a rustling near him. Harold poised himself defensively and waited for the thing in the bushes to emerge. As he relaxed upon seeing a bunny hop out, he was suddenly sent flying by a kick in the back. "Coward!" he yelled as he turned he pulled himself off the ground and turned to face his assailant. "Hah! This time, I've got you ninja!" Unfortunately for Harold, his statement caused the ninja to set his own plan into action. With a nod of his head, the ninja signaled to the others nearby to emerge from the tree and circle Harold who quickly began trembling. "Say, look over there!" cried Harold with a sharp point to his right. As the ninjas turned to look, Harold bolted away, plowing one of the fifteen ninjas surrounding him over in his panic as he retreated back the way he came.

Harold thought to himself _I am so glad I went to Lawyer Steve's Deception Camp! Otherwise, I'd be toast now. I need to find Leshawna though to warn her about the invading ninjas._

Simultaneously, Leshawna arrived at the pool of green jelly. Plunging into it, she began searching the pool for any sign of the box. "Man, this really is gross," remarked Leshawna. "I really hope this isn't the same stuff that was poured in here for Courtney." Eventually, Leshawna's dive proved successful, and she surfaced with the box only to be pulled right back under by the jelly. After struggling to escape for a while, Leshawna finally latched onto the side and hoisted herself out to attempt to rejoin Harold by the dock.

As Leshawna left the pool of green jelly with her box in hand, she noticed Beth approaching. "Hey there sugar," began Leshawna, "Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"The dodge ball court. I really need to find my box quickly and figured that would be the best place to check."

"Sorry honey, but there's not box left there. Harold already found one there and I combed the bleachers to no avail. Say, you haven't seen Harold lately have you? I'm trying to find him so we can finish the challenge together."

"No, I haven't seen anyone but you recently, but you need to hurry too. Lindsay and Ezekiel already finished."

"No way!" exclaimed Leshawna, "Thanks for the information, and good luck sweetie." As Beth retreated toward the dock, Leshawna realized she had lost the bracelet Harold had made for her. Assuming it had likely slid off during her search of the pool of green jelly, Leshawna began retracting her steps.

Arriving back at the green jelly pool, Leshawna sighed, "Man, I so wish I didn't have to go back in there, but man will it feel good to shower all this stickiness off!" Feeling along the bottom of the pool, Leshawna eventually felt her bracelet and pulled it out. As she did so, she suddenly heard a sloshing noise behind her and turned to find herself face to face with a rather large spider. Unfazed, Leshawna began to attempt to leave the pool until she realized that not only was the spider human sized, but it seemed to be a person in a costume. In a full out panic, Leshawna scrambled to the side of the pool and quickly flung herself out of it and began running, screaming in horror.

* * *

**(Chris's Personal Confession Cam – Ghost in the Graveyard)**

Chris – "I figured I could have some fun with those two by making them face their fears all over again, and it looks like a repeat of Phobia Factor in terms of success. Oh well, at least I found a job for Jake: scaring Leshawna."

Harold – "That was too close. But those ninjas are lucky I didn't have my sword or I could have taken them down. After all, with my keen observation, strength, and agility, I'm a master samurai." (Harold crashes into the confessional door and drops unconscious into the toilet)

Leshawna – "I am going to smack that host upside the head for hiring someone to scare me like that. That just ain't right."

* * *

As Leshawna ran toward the dock followed closely by the "spider", she sped past Heather who joined the pursuit. "Hey Leshawna," Heather called, "Why are you running, it's just uh actually I don't know who that is, but it's some guy in costume!"

"I know. That's what makes it scary!" exclaimed Leshawna as she kept running without looking back. "What kind of messed up person would do that?"

"Leshawna, this kid is so scrawny and the costume is just lame, you can easily stop him, so you might as well do it," insisted Heather.

Leshawna, struck by the sudden realization of how easy the fight would be, turned to face Jake in his costume. "Oh, bug boy, you are going down!" Jake, unsure of what to do now froze, as Leshawna fan over and began ripping legs off the costume, quickly aided by Heather. The two had soon destroyed the costume as Leshawna began to turn to face Jake. "Heh, this is payback," chuckled Leshawna as she advanced menacingly. Jake, now confronted by two angry competitors bolted from the scene. Leshawna high-fived Heather and exclaimed, "Oh yeah. That's how me and my girls roll! Thanks for the encouragement."

"Don't mention it," replied Heather, "It's strange to be able to say this, but it's the least I could do to help a friend. Where are you headed and what are you doing with your hair? It looks awful! Er… sorry, old habits die hard."

"Apology accepted, and no it's the green jelly drying in it. I'm going to find Harold since he wasn't at the dock then finish the challenge and wash it off."

"I guess I'll come with you. I don't really have anything much better to do." Leshawna smiled and then began walking toward the chicken coop followed by Heather. They hadn't gone far when Harold, running blindly with fright collided with Leshawna. As the two tumbled to the ground, Harold continued to attempt to run, succeeding only in creating a funny scene for Heather.

Leshawna, yanking Harold to his feet shouted, "Okay, Stringbean, what's wrong?"

"Ninjas!" stammered Harold.

"Ninjas? You feeling all right?" asked Leshawna. "Well let Leshawna keep you safe and we'll go to the dock. I found a box for you in with the jelly."

Harold, still trembling could only manage to nod in reply as his eyes darted around nervously, expecting another ninja attack. The trio soon arrived at the dock, placing twelfth and thirteenth. Leshawna then left to shower while Harold went to the cabin to plan his strategy to deal with the ninjas, leaving Heather right back where she started by the dock to keep an eye on the other campers' progress.

* * *

**Team 1: Justin, Katie, and Sadie**

As the trio walked along the beach, Justin decided to give his alliance one more try. "Ladies, I just wouldn't feel right leaving you two unprotected. Would you join an alliance with me? Please?" Overcome by Justin's supplication, Katie and Sadie quickly acquiesced and nodded. "Thank you so much!" _Hah, that was almost too easy. Two down nine to go, and then I can't lose!_

Suddenly, Katie was broken from her trance as she noticed mounds of sand dotting the section of the beach they had just entered. "Look Sadie, I've never seen hills like those before."

"No way! Neither have I. Uh what are they?" replied Sadie.

"I don't know," said Katie, "What do you think Justin?"

"Well, if I know Chris, this is probably one of his lame hiding places. I think if we dig them all up, we'll find a box." Katie and Sadie quickly began tearing apart the hills while Justin slowly began to dig through them, making sure not to get any sand under his nails.

After what seemed like hours of searching, Katie finally found one. "Look, over here! I got a box!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Congratulations Katie, but we still need two more," replied Justin. "Let's keep digging." Yet, after they had dug up all the mounds, they still had not located another box. "Huh, I guess I was wrong. Where should we search now?"

"I don't know," began Sadie, "But it's getting really late. I think Katie should just go and win immunity while we look."

"No way Sadie!" shouted Katie, "I couldn't leave you two behind. Besides, Chris would know if I was finishing without my group."

As the three pondered where to search next, Chef paddled to shore leaving his raft's wreckage behind. Upon arriving on the shore, he groaned, "Not more of you lousy kids. Are you here to ruin my attitude? My raft's been destroyed and my clothes are waterlogged, so there's nothing else left for you to ruin!"

"Not at all, Chef," smirked Justin slyly, "We're just looking for the boxes. You haven't seen any lately have you?" With a wink, Justin waited for Chef's reply.

"Uh, no not… not at all," stuttered Chef.

"Oh, I think you have," asserted Justin, "and I'd really like one. Could I please have one?"

"I can't. It'd be against the rules. I really shouldn't," babbled Chef.

Justin, yanking off his shirt, asked, "How about now?"

Chef, brainwashed, quickly handed over the box he was carrying and stumbled away, dazed.

"Wow Sadie, I totally forgot how dreamy Justin could be," gushed Sadie.

"So dreamy," agreed Sadie.

Justin, pulling his shirt back on, remarked, "It's really getting late. Do you two think maybe we should head back, hand in the boxes we have, and then search somewhere else for Sadie's box?"

The two mutely nodded and followed Justin back to camp. Arriving at the dock, they were greeted with by Chris's shout, "Man, you three took way too long. Thirteen other campers have all finished way ahead of you."

"Maybe if you picked less dangerous hiding spots, it wouldn't have taken so long," shot back Katie, angrily reflecting on the danger Sadie and Justin had been in.

"I didn't pick the spots," gloated Chris, "so you can't blame me. Sadie, girl, where's your box? You didn't think you could finish without one did you? I guess just Katie and Justin are done and finishing fourteenth and fifteenth. Better hurry Sadie. I doubt you want to leave Katie so quickly." Katie and Sadie quickly turn and began to run from the dock to frantically begin searching. As they ran, Chris suddenly noticed the capsule that Sadie was holding. "Stop!" Chris called. "I guess I was wrong. That capsule does count as a box and entitles you to a little something else. Congratulations to the three of you. Now just wait while the other six campers try to finish. There's still three teams out there after all."

* * *

**(Chris's Private Confession Cam – I Want to Believe)**

Chris – "What? How on Earth did Sadie manage to beat the octopus to get that? I bet Chef didn't even bother putting it in the right hiding spot like so many of the other boxes. This is exactly why the producers were upset about this challenge! It's way too easy." (Realizing he's said too much, Chris quickly scrambles to try to erase the tape).

* * *

"Well, I'll be seeing you two later," replied Justin as he walked off.

"Bye," chorused Katie and Sadie dreamily as he walked away.

"Come on Sadie!" giggled Katie, "We should totally go try on those new outfits we made before we left."

"Yeah! Even if we can't get Justin to notice us, we might still draw one of _their_ eyes," sighed Sadie happily.

"EEEEEEEE!" they exclaimed as they ran off to the cabin.

"Thank goodness they're gone," remarked Justin quite relieved.

"I know what you mean," inserted Heather stepping out of the shadows. "I've been watching you last season and today, and I think I misjudged you. You're a really strong competitor. We should make an alliance and dominate this competition."

"Please Heather, why would I work with you? I'm sure you'll just turn on me like you did Lindsay."

"I wouldn't do that! I have more respect for your intelligence." _Of course, it doesn't take much intelligence to do that!_

"Still, I think I need an extra promise from you to agree. You did get me voted off to save yourself during the talent show."

Heather, blushing responded, "Yeah, that was a terrible mistake, but what do I need to do?"

"It's simple. Just let me choose who to vote off until Duncan and Noah are eliminated."

"I don't know. I have no problem eliminating Duncan from the competition, but Noah's no threat, and he'd be easy enough to convince to vote with us for protection." _Besides, he's my failsafe if this alliance backfires._

"Well, I'll give you an alliance until Duncan's gone at least, but I hope you'll reconsider about Noah." _Why does everyone like Noah so much? It's so frustrating! But at least Katie and Sadie are easy enough to manipulate. Noah is so toast. Hmmm, I'll work on brainwashing Heather later, but first it's time to bring Beth under my power._ "Anyways Heather, I'll see you later." The two then split up, each grinning a rather sinister smirk.

* * *

**Team 5: Owen**

Owen, watching his heroines disappear back into the woods, vainly attempted to follow them. After stumbling along the forest path a little ways, he gave up and began aimlessly wandering for a box. Suddenly, he found himself faced with the same squirrel he had flung early. "Hey little guy, let's be friends okay? Do you accept my apology?"

As Owen reached for the squirrel, four others popped out of the bushes and began pelting him with acorns. "No fair!" Owen protested, "That really hurts, and I can't even eat the acorns!" Owen, shielding his face quickly ran off the path and deeper into the woods. Suddenly, the pelting stopped as the squirrels scampered away. Owen heard a roaring behind him and turned to find himself faced with a very angry bear. As it lunged toward him, Owen wailed, "Izzy, I'm so sorry! Please save me again!"

Owen, running through the woods, kept glancing nervously behind him at the advancing bear. As he was not keeping his eyes on the trail, he didn't notice the log in his path and went sprawling over it. The bear quickly began to try to swallow Owen, who groaned, "Come on! Well, at least now I know what food feels like. Man is it getting dark. If only this cornered thing wasn't poking me." Feeling around, Owen realized it was a box the bear had swallowed earlier. "Sure, now I'd find it."

Owen, about to pass out, suddenly felt the bear jerk to the side. Fortunately for Owen, something had rammed into the bear, knocking it over and Owen loose. As Owen tried to stand back up, he heard someone yell, "Nice tackle! You really saved him!" Turning to face his savior, Owen suddenly heard another roar from an even angrier bear and began running, followed closely by his savior and spectator.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Fuzzy Wuzzy)**

Owen – "Okay, so that bear is really scaring me, especially now that it's had a second taste of me. At least I was saved, but I miss Izzy. I could at least apologize. I just know she'd take me back if I could show her my sweet side again." (Owen follows his statement by farting loudly and then giggling)

* * *

"Say, do you two have boxes yet?" asked Owen.

"Yeah, DJ and I found them a while ago," responded Tyler, "Now hurry up! We need to get back to camp!"

"And escape the bear! I am not attacking it from the front!" wailed DJ.

* * *

**Team 9: DJ and Tyler**

After walking for a while, DJ and Tyler arrived at the swamp and began their search. DJ, noticing a box merely lying on the ground, quickly ran over to grab it and was met with a sinking sensation as he began to sink down into the quicksand. "Tyler, dude! I really need help!" shouted DJ.

Tyler, running over to see what was amiss, observed DJ sinking quickly into the quicksand and grabbed a vine to throw to him. Unfortunately, he tumbled with the vine into the quicksand, joining DJ. As he tried to pull himself back out, the vine snapped off the branch, leaving the two trapped in the quicksand. "What do we do now?" he cried.

Thinking quickly, DJ snatched the torn vine from Tyler's hand and prepared to attempt to get it to wrap around a closer tree with his toss, adding, "Sorry Tyler, but I don't want to take a chance with you doing this." Letting the rope fly, DJ successfully attached it to the tree and pulled himself out of the quicksand. Turning around, he tossed the vine back to Tyler and pulled Tyler out as well. Gasping on the solid ground, DJ informed Tyler about the box he had seen. The two stood back up and cautiously plodded toward it, alert to the first sign of quicksand. Eventually, they arrived at the box, and Tyler grabbed it. The two carefully left the swamp, vowing never to return to it if they could help it.

As they walked back into the woods, they heard a growling. DJ, nervous, called, "Come on Tyler, let's take a different path even if it's a little longer." Yet, Owen's cry suddenly attracted DJ's attention, and he and Tyler quickly ran toward the source. Seeing Owen within the bear's jaws, DJ leapt into action, plowing into the bear and knocking Owen loose. While Owen tried to stand back up, Tyler yelled, "Nice tackle! You really saved him!" As Owen turned to face his saviors, the bear emitted an angrier roar and came back to its feet. The three took off sprinting and began a hurried conversation.

"Say, do you two have boxes yet?" asked Owen.

"Yeah, DJ and I found them a while ago," responded Tyler, "Now hurry up! We need to get back to camp!"

"And escape the bear! I am not attacking it from the front!" wailed DJ.

As the trio continued running, they ran into a sea of thorny bushes. Owen, in his haste to knock the branches aside and escape the bear, accidently dropped his box among the brambles. Undaunted, he continued to plow on. When the bear growled, DJ quickly picked up speed, leaving the other two way behind as he plowed through the nearby clearing. As Owen and Tyler broke through into the clearing, they noticed Lindsay who had jumped to her feet. Startled by them breaking through the bushes, Lindsay began kicking Owen shouting, "Take that bear! You're not eating me!"

"Lindsay, stop!" commanded Tyler, "That's not a bear. It's Owen!"

"Ooops, sorry Owen," apologized Lindsay to the bear that had just entered the clearing.

"Sweet Mother of Pearl! Lindsay run! The bear's going to get you!" cried Owen pushing Lindsay toward the bear. As she fell near the bear, Tyler quickly ran over and plowed into the bear. Although his tackle failed, it was enough to cause the bear to recoil backwards. Lindsay, running to his aid, joined his attack on the bear, essentially defeating it single handedly although Tyler's feeble attacks did help provide her with a distraction. The bear, frustrated with all the abuse it had taken, retreated into the woods as Owen continued to watch the Tyler and Lindsay while trembling.

"Whoa, Lindsay, that was amazing babe!" exclaimed Tyler quite amazed, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"My parents made sure I learned how to protect myself at a young age. They said I was at really high risk of getting attacked or something. I don't see why. I'd think people would be more inclined to help me because I'm so pretty," returned Lindsay. "Oh no! I think I broke my heel!"

"That's terrible! Let's get you to the medical tent," cried Tyler as he scooped Lindsay up in his arms.

"Chef repairs shoes?" asked Lindsay.

"Wait, what?" replied Tyler.

"I broke my boot's heel during the fight."

"Oh, well I'll carry you anyways."

"My hero!" shouted Lindsay giving Tyler a kiss.

Tyler smiled and then turned to Owen, "Dude, that was so not cool! Pushing my girlfriend into a bear to save yourself? You're just lucky she knows how to fight. Come on Lindsay, let's go. I wonder where DJ went anyways."

"He went toward the dock, I think," said Lindsay. With that, Tyler carried Lindsay toward the dock.

Meanwhile, at the dock, DJ shouted, "Chris, dude, you've got to help me! A bear's coming. It's after Tyler and Owen right now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but you're safe dude, making you number seventeen." Tyler then came out of the woods carrying Lindsay. Gently setting her down, he began walking over to Chris. "I see number eighteen is headed this way too."

"DJ, we could really have used your help in that fight," stated Tyler somewhat disapprovingly.

"Sorry for bailing, but I was scared. How did you get rid of the bear?"

"Lindsay totally kicked its ass!" boasted Tyler. "I'm going to go help her get a new pair of shoes. Catch you later DJ."

As Tyler and Lindsay left, Owen finally came stumbling out of the woods. "Chris, I need a meal stat!"

"Sure Owen," just give me your box," agreed Chris.

As Owen began fishing in his pockets, he realized he had lost his box. Dejected, he sat down by the water. Fortunately for him, a box was bobbing under the dock. As he went under it, he noticed some strange contraptions but ignored them to acquire the box. As he came back out, he heard a helicopter whirring overhead. He quickly scampered over to Chris who noted that Owen was the nineteenth camper to finish, meaning Gwen, Trent, and Cody had lost.

* * *

**(Confession Cam - Girl Power)**

Tyler – "Wow! Lindsay is the hottest and nicest girlfriend ever, and now that she remembers my name, nothing can stop us now!"

* * *

**Team 7: Cody, Gwen, and Trent**

Gwen, sitting on the ground in dismay, began to contemplate her situation. _I could go back to the dock and save myself, but I wouldn't feel right leaving Trent and Cody behind, especially not where they could be attacked by animals. Oh well, going home first won't be so bad. At least I won't have to deal with all these ridiculous and dangerous challenges. I mean, maybe Chris will choose Trent, but I don't think I'd really want to see him go either. At least he'll be alright if I go. He'll finally have a chance in the competition and a chance to return to normal if I'm not here._

Chris, observing Gwen through the nearby cameras, wondered why she wasn't leaving Trent and Cody behind to save herself and contemplated sending help to them, reasoning they'd just be declared the losers after they came back. After the majority of the campers had arrived, Chris finally gave into his kinder instincts and ordered Chef to fly a helicopter to them.

Gwen, startled by the helicopter blades piercing the air, looked up, astounded to see Chef descending in a helicopter.

"Alright maggots, get your behinds on this helicopter now! You have officially lost," barked Chef through a megaphone.

"Uh, Chef, I don't think they're in any shape to board a helicopter. Could you carry them on?"

"Sheesh, I get stuck doing everything around here, but fine," consented Chef, carrying Cody and Trent onto the helicopter. He piloted the craft to the dock just as Owen was handing in his box.

"So, it looks like everyone's finished. Gwen, Cody, Trent. You lose. All campers should report to the campfire pit for elimination."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – One by One)**

Gwen – "Well this stinks. I was really hoping to make up for my abysmal performance last season, and now I'll probably be the first one going home."

Cody and Trent: Cody – "Trent, man, what happened? How did we get back?"

Trent – I have no idea dude, but it looks like one of us is going home, and I still haven't got Gwen to take me back."

Cody – "Don't worry. Things will totally work out somehow, I know it! After all, you have the Codemiester on your side."

Chris – "Ok, so I get to send one of these campers packing. Gwen's good for ratings, and I was kind of impressed that she chose to stay with her friends rather than win. But who to send home? Ah, this will be fun."

* * *

The twenty two campers were nervously gathered around the campfire pit, wondering which of their friends Chris had decided to eliminate.

"Campers, welcome to your first marshmallow ceremony of Total Drama Redux!" exclaimed Chris. "Many of you performed quite well, while others of you did not. Accordingly, I have marshmallows for those of you who excelled, or even performed adequately. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must walk the Dock of Shame, Board the Boat of Losers, and you can't come back. Ever! Lindsay, Ezekiel, Izzy, Eva, Noah, Heather, Courtney, Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Beth, Leshawna, Harold, Justin, Katie, Sadie, DJ, Tyler, Owen you're all safe. Gwen, Trent, Cody, you guys were really embarrassing. I mean you couldn't even finish the hunt. That's just sad. Although, I suppose Gwen could have, if she had abandoned you two. That's why, Gwen receives this marshmallow. Cody, Trent, there's one marshmallow left. Who will receive it?"

Cody began nervously biting his nails while Trent glanced furtively around. Chris, enjoying the tension, finally said, "And the last marshmallow goes to… Cody. Sorry Trent, you're eliminated." Dejected, Trent shot one last look at Gwen who looked very distraught as he stood up to get his bags.

"Psyche!" exclaimed Chris. "The producers felt this challenge was unfair as the boxes were either way too easy or way too hard, thanks to Chef! Accordingly, this challenge's elimination is annulled. The invincibility still stands. Now please, open your boxes."

Relieved, Trent sat back down and was the first to open his box and find a green medallion inside. "Excellent!" Chris cried. "Trent is the first member of the Killer Bees." The rest of the campers quickly opened their boxes, but only Lindsay, Ezekiel, and Sadie found anything within them.

"What's the big idea, Chris?" shouted Courtney, "This is empty!"

"Yeah man, that's not cool. We could have died to get an empty box!" whimpered DJ.

"Well, to stay on budget, we could only afford four medals, so we'll let Lindsay and Ezekiel choose the rest of their teams since they won the challenge."

"Look Katie, I got a red medal and a blue one!" exclaimed Sadie.

"Oh yeah, the blue medal has a special effect, but Sadie joins Ezekiel as a member of the Screaming Falcons! Anyways, ladies first, so Lindsay gets to choose her teammate."

"Oooh! I pick my best friend Beth!" chirped Lindsay. Beth ran over to Lindsay and Trent and gave Lindsay a huge hug.

"I've never been picked first before!" giggled Beth.

_Okay, think Ezekiel. You need to make really careful picks if you don't want to be the first one going._ "I pick, DJ." DJ walked over and gave Ezekiel a high five.

"Tyler is like the only logical choice here!" smiled Lindsay as she and Tyler began making out.

"I'll take Noah," stated Ezekiel. With an annoyed look, Noah walked over to join Ezekiel.

"Ooh, Leshawna was so nice to me last season when I was eliminated! I pick her."

"The girl's got great taste or strategy!" boasted Leshawna as she walked over to Lindsay and pulled her whole team into a hug.

"Er… I pick Gwen," mumbled Ezekiel.

"What? I thought you thought girls were inferior," exclaimed Gwen.

"I've learned my mistake, eh?" said Ezekiel, "and besides you're definitely one of the strongest competitors in this game."

"Fine, but don't talk to me much," snarled Gwen, shooting one last glance to Leshawna and Trent.

"Lindsay, you've got to pick Justin," drooled Beth.

"Okay bestie!" replied Lindsay, "I choose Justin." With a confident smile, Justin walked over to his team.

"Harold, dood, you have like the angry skills we need, so I pick you."

"Wicked! But, I'll be separated from my lady Leshawna," moaned Harold as he looked longingly at Leshawna.

"I pick Katie! I had so much fun with her during the fear challenge."

"What?" wailed Katie, "I can't be separated from Sadie."

"Lindsay, you spent that challenge with me, not Katie!" added Sadie in frustration as she nearly began crying.

"Ooops," blushed Lindsay. "Chris, can I choose again?"

"No, this is taking way too long. Now get over there Katie." Katie, on the verge of tears trudged over to Lindsay.

"Bridgette," selected Ezekiel with a slight blush. Bridgette, shooting a wry look to Geoff, walked over and began talking to Gwen.

"I pick Geoff! He's so much fun, well except when he eats too many beans."

"What!" shrieked Bridgette. "Why would you separate me from my boyfriend?"

"I didn't. Don't you even know that your boyfriend is named Brady?" replied Lindsay.

"Bridgette, babe, it'll be okay," reassured Geoff as he walked over to the Killer Bees' side.

"Cody," interjected Ezekiel. With a shrug, Cody joined the Screaming Falcons.

"I'll take Izzy."

"You mean E-Scope don't you?" asked Izzy.

"Don't be silly. No one has that name in this game. Now come over here Izzy." Izzy stubbornly walked over to Lindsay.

"Owen, I suppose. He did win once already, so maybe he can help us win too, eh?"

"Who hoo!" shouted Owen, running over to hug Ezekiel.

"Well, I think Geoff could use a friend, so I pick Duncan even though he's like really scary." Duncan, rolling his eyes, walked over to Lindsay.

"Courtney, would yoo be willing to be on my team?" whimpered Ezekiel.

"Fine, but I get to be captain!" asserted Courtney.

"Su…Sure," trembled Ezekiel.

"Well, I'm afraid of Eva killing me, so I pick Heather despite her being such a back stabbing witch and not a friend!" Heather merely glanced at Lindsay with a sense of shame and walked over.

"Finally, this is over! Ezekiel, that means you get Eva. Anyways, Killer Bees in the old Killer Bass cabin and Screaming Falcons in the old Screaming Gopher cabin. Now move!"

"But, I can't leave without Sadie," complained Katie.

"Yeah, we'll totally die and get hives," protested Sadie.

"I can't believe how lucky you two are, but that blue medal actually allows you to switch one person on your team for one on the other," informed Chris.

"Really! EEEEEEEEE!" Sadie squealed, "I switch Katie and Eva!"

"Fine now give me that medal back. The teams are now official. Now go to your cabins and rest up for tomorrow's challenge. Oh yeah, did I mention challenges will be sped up from other seasons? You will receive no more than a day between challenges to recover, so try not to get too injured." The campers then dispersed, and Chris walked down to the dock.

"Now that the teams have been formed, who will be the first to walk the Dock of Shame? What new alliances and relationships will arise? Will the producers keep meddling with the challenges? For the answers to these questions and more, tune in next time to Total Drama Redux!" As Chris began walking off the dock, a blast suddenly rocked, dousing him in a torrent of water and sweeping him from the dock. Izzy began laughing maniacally while Eva and Noah shared a satisfied grin.

* * *

**AN: Wow, this chapter was supposed to be a shorter one! I'm quite happy with how it turned out. When I was originally planning to eliminate a character here, it was one of the ones for whom people voted, but in the end, I decided I wanted a little more time to practice writing all the characters. Please review! I want to know people are actually reading my story. A new poll should also be up shortly if not already, so vote if you have a chance. The next chapter will be slightly delayed as I add to the first chapter and actually add all twenty two campers to it. When chapter four comes up, I'd advise rereading the first chapter as there will be some foreshadowing in it.**


	4. Day 2 Pt 1 Hide to Live

**Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction. It's for my enjoyment in writing it and hopefully yours in reading it.**

AN: If you haven't already, please check out the rewritten chapter one especially for the theme song description.

To those of you who voted in my poll, thank you. I noticed no clear favorite, but 5 characters tied for first while all the others received no votes. Luckily, no one who voted will be disappointed by the elimination next chapter. Well, without further ado, please read and enjoy!

* * *

Chris, standing outside the cabins, smiled to the cameras. "Last time on Total Drama Redux, our contestants competed in a scavenger hunt. In the end, Lindsay and Ezekiel were our winners, and it was down to Trent or Cody to go home. Luckily for Trent, we took pity on him and let all the contestants stay another week. Who will be on the chopping block this week?" Chris then shouts into his megaphone, "Campers! Your second challenge starts in five minutes!"

* * *

Theme Song rolls

* * *

The contestants, groggily gathering outside the cabins, were awaiting Chris's announcement. Everyone was in various states of readiness ranging from Eva and Beth who looked ready to face the challenge to Cody who was so tired he had put his underpants on over his pants.

"It is way too early for this," moaned Leshawna.

"Perfect," replied Courtney, "If you're too tired to compete then we have the advantage!"

"Eh, actually, I think most of our team is pretty tired too, eh?" inserted Ezekiel.

"Shhhh!" whispered Courtney as she kicked Ezekiel, "We don't want them to know that!"

"Eh, I'm sorry," Ezekiel meekly returned as he began clutching his leg in pain.

"And that's just about five minutes," announced Chris. "Campers, today you will be competing in a wilderness survival challenge. Chef will be hunting you with his paintball gun for the rest of the day. If you get shot, like this, you're out!" As Chris completed his sentence, Chef fired a shot at Duncan, flinging him off his feet.

"Whoa, that was so not cool man," cried Duncan.

Chef merely shrugged no-so-innocently and began eyeing up his next target.

"Yeah, well if you get hit like Duncan, you're out, and yes, Duncan, you should have dodged because you are out of today's challenge."

"What?" shrieked Eva, "That is completely unfair! You're cheating to make the other team win!"

"Eva, I wouldn't do that. I have my morals. And it's not like he's useless. Duncan is now free to do whatever he wants to make sure the other team is shot by Chef as is anyone else who is eliminated."

* * *

**(Chris's Personal Confession Cam – Ace in the Hole)**

Chris – "Alright, Eva was kind of right. I do want their team to lose, mostly because I have a side bet with Jake. If the Screaming Falcons win, I get $50 bucks, so they better not lose."

* * *

"Why are you all still here? Chef's free to shoot you at any point now you know." The campers quickly scrambled to escape Chef's wrath as he began pelting paintballs into the group, ultimately hitting Justin. Chef, overcome with horror at hitting Justin's body, quickly stopped firing to check on Justin.

"Ahhh! My beautiful body is coated in not so beautiful paint!" wailed Justin, quickly running off to shower.

"Well, that puts it at 11 to 9 in the Screaming Falcons' favor," gloated Chris.

Duncan, seeing the current chaos the other campers were in, quickly began chasing after one of them to help Chef eliminate that person. The campers, now scattered around the island, meanwhile, began to take stock of their groups. Katie, Sadie, and Heather found themselves near the campfire pit. Owen, Ezekiel, and Harold dashed into the mess hall. Izzy and Eva darted under the dock to plan. Courtney and Bridgette ran into the rocky area along the coast. Geoff, DJ, and Trent congregated in the woods. Gwen, Noah, and Cody hid together in the boathouse. Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, and Leshawna began running along the beach, but were unable to find a hiding place quickly enough, so Chef took off in close pursuit after them after ensuring Justin's safety and the restoration of his beauty.

* * *

**Group 1: Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, and Leshawna **

After running a little ways, Lindsay complained, "My lips are so dry."

Tyler, sensing an opportunity, replied, "Here babe, let me make them feel better with my mouth."

"Okay," giggled Lindsay as the two began making out on the beach.

Leshawna, a ways ahead of the pack, was oblivious to their slow down, and continued speeding along the beach to find a better hiding place. Beth, on the other hand, was alarmed at Lindsay and Tyler's stop on the beach to make out. "Come on Lindsay," Beth wailed, "We need to go or else Chef will catch us. We're losing by enough as it is thanks to Chris." The couple, however, continued making out, undaunted by Beth's protestations.

Suddenly, Chef charged onto the beach and grinned. "Easy prey," he smirked, taking aim at the duo making out in the sand. Beth, in fright quickly scampered away to hide in the Confessional.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – I wish I may… I wish I might…)**

Beth – "That was so scary! I thought I'd die! Poor Lindsay and Tyler though."

Tyler – "Oww, that was so not cool how Chef totally interrupted me and Lindsay while we were making out. Shoot, don't tell the team that's why we were eliminated though!"

Chef – "Ah, nothing like a little gunfire to wake you up in the morning. Now if only I could use a real gun. That'd get these lazy campers to try or die trying!" (Chef begins laughing hysterically at his own "joke" or perhaps just the thought of killing campers).

* * *

Meanwhile, on the beach Chef let out a merciless barrage at Lindsay and Tyler which knocked Tyler unconscious and left Lindsay dazed. Lindsay began wandering off toward the woods, swaying heavily.

"Attention prey!" announced Chris, "Another two of your number have fallen, and unsurprisingly, both are Killer Bees. Tyler and Lindsay made out and made their way out of this challenge. No doubt Beth will follow soon behind."

"Hey," shouted Beth, "That is like so mean! Just because something happened to Lindsay doesn't mean it will happen to me. I'm my own person." Beth had been running for quite a while by the time she realized she had been distracted by her protestations and wandered into the swamp. She was alarmed when someone quickly pulled her up into a tree, fearing it was a gigantic snake.

Beth was quite relieved to see Leshawna hiding in the tree who quickly calmed Beth down. Leshawna whispered, "It's alright Sugar, it's just little old Leshawna. Now what are we going to do to dodge Chef. That man is seriously crazy."

"I don't know," Beth meekly replied. "I think he'll find us most anywhere. Say, what if we hid under the dock again!"

"I doubt that will work twice Beth," answered Leshawna, "Although, if it did, that would wreck his pride. I think our best bet is just to stay here though. If we split up a little bit in the swamp, we should be even safer. We want to be close enough to see each other and strategize, but not quite so much that he can score two birds with one stone."

"Ooooh! That one had to hurt," exclaimed Chris over the loudspeakers, "And Katie goes down."

"Yikes," gasped Beth, "Well, at least he's off our trail for a little bit?"

"Yeah, but who knows when he'll strike again. As little as I believe most of his stories, he must have some training. He was surprisingly good at tracking and shooting down people in other challenges. And Chris really enjoys overusing this whole survival challenge really. I mean he knows who the strong contenders are for it by now. Unless, that's why he's trying to make sure we lose!"

"You don't really think Chris would bias a challenge do you?" asked Beth horrified by the thought.

"Girl, you are too nice, you know that? You can't trust Chris to play fair. He's proven that time and time again!"

"Yeah, like Heather," spat out Beth disgustedly.

"Now I know Heather played you for a while. She manipulated us all, but she's changed, and I think we should give her a chance."

"Please, she's just acting nice to sucker people in again. I'm on to her, and if we lose, I'm going to make sure people realize her treachery! Besides, why do you like her now? You hated her the most other than maybe Gwen originally."

"Beth, we're friends, and I think we should be able to speak openly like this, but Heather and I are friends too. I guess it's because the two of us are kind of similar. I mean, I did some pretty rotten things to her that weren't even caused by her going after me directly. I'm not sure I'd have forgiven her as easily if I hadn't been so lousy too, but I feel like I'm going behind her back like this and… quick, let's split up! Someone's coming!" Beth and Leshawna hurriedly scattered and began peering down from the top of the trees, but were relieved when it was just Duncan passing through, until they realized that if Duncan was there, Chef was probably nearby or coming. They realized that there were probably Screaming Falcons close to them and did not want to find themselves caught in the barrage. Long after Duncan had passed, the two were still perched in the trees, remaining motionless in case someone returned. They thought they had heard more elimination announcements but by this point were too far from camp to be sure.

Suddenly, Beth's strength gave out and she tumbled from the tree and would have been screaming if she could. As she fell, she clawed wildly at the air, hoping to grab anything to slow her descent. Although she was unable to grab anything, Beth had a fairly gentle landing, merely bouncing once and obtaining a few scrapes.

"You alright girl?" whispered a concerned Leshawna.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Gettin' the Dirt)**

Leshawna – "Okay, so Beth is a nice girl, but she's really not that strong of a competitor. I'm surprised she came so close to winning last time. If it weren't for Owen, she probably would have too. Oh well, I'm still not worried about this challenge. There's no way Chef will be able to track me down. I just need to stay one step ahead of him."

Beth – "Now I know people think I just act fake nice to everyone, but I'm really just a nice person, well most of the time, but no one's perfect. It's just, well, I can't trust Heather or Justin. They both used me and I will not let that happen again! This time I'm going all the way and without falling for anyone's tricks, like Brady's." *Beth starts sobbing*

* * *

Picking herself up from the ground, Beth responded, "Yeah, I'm okay." She suddenly hesitated, thinking she heard Lindsay talking. "Say, isn't that Lindsay?"

"I'm not sure," replied Leshawna, "But if we're careful, we can probably check it out."

The two began to slink surreptitiously toward the source of Lindsay's voice. As they neared, it became clear that Lindsay truly was babbling, "Hey, it's you growing sand. I remember when Trent and I got to know you on Boney Island. It's so good to see you here, and on the other island too! If only Beth were in here with me. Or Tyler. Hey, how did I get here anyway?"

"Uh, is that girl talking to herself?" wondered Leshawna.

"Probably," responded Beth, "But it sounds like she's in quicksand! We have to hurry and save her!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea. What if someone's tricked Lindsay into saying that and is just baiting us into a trap."

"I'm willing to take that chance! Now are you with me?"

"Okay, I'll help you if Lindsay is really in danger, but you're going into the area first." Now in agreement, the two girls began running toward the source of Lindsay's cries.

* * *

**Group 2: Kate, Sadie, and Heather**

"Do you think we'll be safe here?" Sadie asked Katie as the two crouched behind the stumps at the campfire pit.

"Yeah, there's no way Chef would ever think to look here," reassured Katie.

The two from their not-so-concealed hiding spots watched as Heather, running by, slowed to stare at them, laughed, and continued to move past them.

"Huh, well maybe it's not so safe if Heather found us already," remarked Katie.

"Yeah, let's follow her. She'll help us find a better spot," inserted Sadie.

"Why would she do that? We're not on the same team," responded Katie.

"Well, yeah, that's why we're going to tail her and take advantage of her strategy," explained Sadie. Katie, nodding with understanding, quickly got up to follow Sadie as they both followed Heather.

Heather began weaving through the woods as she heard the crackle of branches and leaves from Katie and Sadie following her. Growing tired of trying to escape them, she halted and shouted, "Look Katie and Sadie. I know you're following me, so you might as well just come out."

Sheepishly, Katie and Sadie emerged to face Heather. Heather, meanwhile, was considering her options. _Okay, I know I promised my mom I'd try to make friends this season, but really I don't know what a true friend is other than someone kind of like Leshawna. Maybe I can observe these two and follow their example to a degree or just, you know, make them my pawns._ "So, what can I do for you two?" she asked.

"Err, well, we thought maybe your strategy would help us through this challenge," blurted Katie. Sadie, off to the side, merely shook her head at Katie's outburst.

"I'll help you to stay safe this challenge for a while anyways if you do something for me. I want you two to explain how you two stay such good friends. I mean, I thought I had friends, but after I was shaved bald, I returned home and everyone I thought was my friend hated me. I was the laughing stock of the school!" exploded Heather on the verge of tears.

Overcome with sadness at the start of Heather's story, Sadie shouted, "It's okay Heather! Katie and I will be your new friends."

Katie, warily replied, "That's touching Heather, but how do we know you're telling the truth? You're probably just trying to make us feel empathy for you so we'll do everything you bid or join your alliance. It is kind of sad though if it's true."

"Look at her!" exclaimed Sadie, "I'm sure she's not a skilled enough actress to pull that off."

"Yeah, but…" began Katie.

"Look," interjected Heather, "I know you have no great reason to trust me after everything I've done, but please just give me one more chance." Heather, after finishing her request covered her eyes and looked down.

"Well, I guess so," agreed Katie with vigorous support from Sadie. "So what is it you want to know anyways?"

"Well, you always hear about the strength and power of friendship. Is there any truth in that?" questioned Heather, enticed by the concept of power and gaining a little more strength to her voice.

"That's easy," gushed Sadie, "A true friend completes you. I can plan things really well but am overcome by emotion too easily. Katie provides a more analytical immediate response and the intelligence for most of our plans."

"You're so sweet to say that!" cried Katie as she and Sadie shared a hug and prepared to Eeeee.

"Huh, so I guess friends really aren't just disposable pawns, only good for temporary power. Who knew?" replied Heather. "Well, you two have the strongest bond of any friends I know. How does one go about forming a bond?"

"Well, for us at first sight we just knew we were destined to be BFFFLs! Most people need to find a common interest or two though and then they slowly build up trust in each other over time," informed Katie. "Trust building will probably be like really hard for you though. I mean, maybe Leshawna does for some strange reason and Sadie, but I doubt anyone else will buy your reformed attitude, real or not." _And I really need to decide if I trust her. I mean, what if she's leading us into a trap?_

"Oh, don't be so negative Katie. We'll be your friends, really Heather. We can make new friends together. I mean Katie and I do need to branch out a little just in case we get separated again. I can't have my heart shredded like that again!"

"Ohmigosh! That was awful. I don't want to go through that again. We'll just have to be the final two," Katie remarked.

"EEEEEEE!" Sadie squealed. Noticing Katie didn't join in, Sadie hesitated confused.

"We better run," hissed Heather as Katie nodded in agreement. The two began sprinting while Sadie followed behind.

"Why are you two in such a rush? This is so not fun," complained Sadie as she began following them bushing occasional branches out of her path and getting covered in sap.

"Chef might have heard you Sadie, so we're running just to be safe. I mean, I can't let Chef catch me since my team is so far behind, and I'm sure you two don't want your team to lose two players.

"Oh, yeah. Ooopsies." said Sadie.

"Say, Heather, how do we know you won't just betray us?" asked Katie. "Your desire to make friends could totally just be an act."

"Your willingness to help me could be too. Besides, didn't you two just say that friendship was about trust?" retorted Heather.

"I guess so," Katie agreed rather unconvinced.

Without warning, Katie was suddenly swept off her feet by a paintball hurtling at her at an incredible velocity and slammed into a tree. Gasping in horror, Sadie and Heather looked back at their friend lying crumpled on the ground. As Sadie turned to run to Katie, Heather grabbed her hand and barked, "No you don't! You are not letting Chef take you out! He's just hoping you'll run to Katie, so he can take you out too."

"Ooooh! That one had to hurt," exclaimed Chris over the loudspeakers, "And Katie goes down."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – What Is This Feeling?)**

Heather – "I don't actually know why I helped Sadie. It was just a sudden impulse or something. Katie was right to be worried because once I got the knowledge I needed, I was going to get them eliminated. Still, you can make this work, Heather. Sadie totally trusts you, and if you get her vote, you get Katie's." (Heather pauses a moment and looks uncomfortable) "No really, why do I feel so bad about doing this to Sadie?"

Sadie – "Wow, Heather is totally nice after all! I mean, she totally saved me even though we were on different teams. She is so my new SBFFFL, Second Best Female Friend For Life!"

Katie – "Oww, ugh I knew we couldn't trust Heather. I bet she knew she was leading us into a trap. If she tries to use Sadie, I'll totally uh, make her pay or something."

* * *

As the two continued to run, and Sadie finally stopped trying to drag Heather back to Katie, Sadie exclaimed, "Thank you so much for saving me! I knew you'd changed. But when can we go make sure Katie's okay?"

"Well, assuming Chef or one of the interns hasn't already taken her to safety, we should probably wait until we hear that someone else has gone down. I know you're worried about her, but at least I'm here right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Heather," gushed Sadie. "I don't get why Katie doesn't trust you."

"I do, and it's okay, really. I was so mean to everyone and betrayed everyone I worked with. It's only natural that people would hesitate to trust me. Not that I mind you giving me your support so quickly."

"Well, I think with relationships, it's important to go with your gut and forgive and forget. I mean, Katie and I might not be as close right now without that philosophy."

"Running into Chef's kitchen. Not a smart move. Good bye Harold, Owen, and Ezekiel. This is still anyone's game at 7 to 7. Really, you eliminated people need to do more. This is pretty boring so far!" ordered Chris.

"Listen, Sadie, I don't feel right about us working together too much more this challenge. It's not fair to our teams, so although I don't want to, we better split up after we check on Katie, okay?"

"But, then I'll be alone again," whimpered Sadie.

"You're stronger than you think Sadie. You'll do great. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Heather, I needed that," smiled Sadie as she gave Heather a hug. "Well, we can go back right now can't we?"

"Yeah, I think so." The two began sneaking toward where Katie was knocked out only to see a figure looming near her. "Sadie stop."

"But, Katie's right there!" protested Sadie.

Suddenly the two heard the figure complain, "Ugh. Why should this be my problem? I already had to drag Tyler to the infirmary. Seriously, Chef should be treating them since he knocked them out! Lousy Chris making it my responsibility. He helped his team, so why can't I help mine?"

"That must be that new intern," observed Heather. "We should be able to watch to make sure he takes Katie to safety, okay?"

"Yeah, let's hurry!" exclaimed Sadie already running over to her friend.

"Wait, Sadie! It might still not be safe," cried Heather as she dashed after Sadie.

_Huh, thought Jake. Well, this is my chance. I told Chef to wait so he could catch Sadie. What he doesn't know is that he's helping me beat Chris! Now I just need to keep Heather safe to avoid Chris scoring another point. _"Chef, now's your chance! Sadie is easy pickings. I told you Katie was the perfect bait. It was nice of you to make so much noise so I could lull you in."

As Chef closed in on Sadie, Heather suddenly pushed Sadie out of the way. "You better win this one for Katie and me!" she ordered. "Best of luck!" Heather too was flung off her feet by Chef's shot although she was merely momentarily stunned by the impact.

Sadie, terrified, bolted into the woods shouting, "I will Heather! I promise and thank you!" as she began sobbing at the loss of her last friend.

"Nice shot Chef!" gloated Jake. _Drat, now I've lost another one. This was a terrible mistake on my part. Well, at least Heather wasn't completely knocked out._

* * *

**(Chris's Personal Confession Cam – Winner Takes All)**

Chris – "Hah! Can you believe that? His plan backfired completely. The score isn't tied anymore! That's what happens when you meddle in the challenges. Karma gets you! Well, if you're an intern anyways. Karma knows better than to mess with moi."

* * *

**Group 3: Owen, Ezekiel, and Harold**

"Come on you two!" shouted Owen, "Come in here with me." Owen stood propping open the door of the mess hall as Ezekiel and Harold scampered in with him.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Ezekiel.

"Er… I was just kind of hungry," replied Owen.

"But, there's a challenge we have to purform," countered Ezekiel. "We should do that furst."

"Idiots!" blurted Harold, "What we need is a good plan! My Possum Scout training in strategy will surely lead us to victory."

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. We will get to eat right?" yelled Owen.

"No, that's not part of the plan. Gosh! What we need to do is go into Chef's kitchen. That's obviously the safest place in the camp," remarked Harold.

"Well, I don't really know if that sounds safe," mumbled Ezekiel nervously.

"Fine, well just go and try to survive Chef on your own. If you get yourself eliminated, you'll be the first one voted off the island again," snarled Harold angrily. _I'm sure Heather's advice on how to make sure Courtney doesn't vote me off will work perfectly. I just need to make sure that there's always someone on the team who people are more willing to vote for, and if Ezekiel costs us the challenge, it'll be him. I do feel like I was a little to mean to him, but I've got to do what I must!_

"Gee, Harold, lighten up. We'll go with you, right Ezekiel?" asked Owen.

"Err.. yeah, I want to stay in the game, eh," agreed Ezekiel.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Why? Why? Why?)**

Ezekiel – "I'm so wurried. Everyone on my team seems to hate me. And they're all scary too! Courtney and Harold especially. Maybe I should just go home early, eh. It's safer."

Owen – "I don't want to sound mean, but Harold can be kind of scary. Ezekiel did not deserve that! I mean, I know he's not that nice but still. I think I need to get the two to make up and then to a rockin party!"

Harold – "My fair Leshawna. I miss you so. You know seeing you I wanna. So please don't go! I'm so glad I went to Shakespeare Steve's Poetry Camp. How else would I have learned such mad rhyming skills? If only Ezekiel hadn't separated me from Leshawna."

* * *

The three hesitantly entered Chef's kitchen and began to look around. "See, this will be our stronghold, our fortress for the challenge. Besides, no matter which way Chef enters, we'll see him coming. So Owen, how are thing with you and Izzy?"

"Geeze, you must be the only one who didn't hear! She broke up with me for being too much of a chicken. Great Gatsby! Chef is coming up behind you," wailed Owen. The three boys quickly scrambled away from the door and stood peering hesitantly at it with Ezekiel and Harold behind Owen until Owen realized he was first and attempted to hide behind Ezekiel rather unsuccessfully. They were relieved to discover that Owen had overreacted to a decrease in sunlight from the sun moving behind the clouds, not Chef's presence.

"Owen," hissed Ezekiel, "Don't yoo think yoo were too loud? We should probably leave befur Chef gets here, eh?"

"No way," replied Harold, "I think we're better off just waiting him out. I mean, we just need to closely watch the two entrances, and then there's no way he could possibly catch us!" Harold's logic was correct; however it was also incomplete.

Chef suddenly erupted through a secret tunnel below the kitchen. "What are you maggots doing in my lair? I thought I taught the lot of you to keep out. Oh well, it makes for easy pickings." Chef quickly began firing and eliminated Ezekiel and Owen. He smiled contentedly until he realized that only two campers were on the floor in pain. "Darn it, where did the nerdy one go?"

Harold, having dodged Chef's barrage with his figure skating skills, was creeping toward the door. As he was about to open it and slip out, it abruptly flew open, smacking him in the head. As he crumpled to the ground, Chef turned as he was alerted by the noise. He quickly fired, knocking Harold out of the competition.

"Nice work Jake! You helped me get the last of the campers who invaded my territory," Chef exclaimed.

"Oh, it was no problem. Also, do you have any ice? I think Tyler's really going to need it," replied Jake. _Perfect, that's three more down. It's all tied up now. Although, I'd be winning if it weren't for Chris._

"Huh, sure. Take it, now if you'll excuse me, I have more campers to hunt," barked Chef before storming out the door.

"Okay, but since you got Katie, I'll help you get Sadie. Sadie will be easy pickings as long as you use Katie as bait," asserted Jake, grabbing the ice and running after Chef.

"Running into Chef's kitchen. Not a smart move. Good bye Harold, Owen, and Ezekiel. This is still anyone's game at 7 to 7. Really, you eliminated people need to do more. This is pretty boring so far!" ordered Chris.

As Owen and Ezekiel groggily stood up, Ezekiel asked, "Did yoo hear that? Sadie is in trouble. We should really go help her."

"Yeah, but what are we going to do with Harold?" returned Owen.

"Uh… maybe we can revive him, eh?" Ezekiel suggested. Owen began fanning Harold while Ezekiel began filling a glass with water. After splashing the glass of water on Harold, Harold quickly revived.

"Ugh, what happened?" wondered Harold.

"You got hit by a door when that intern came in," blurted Owen. "But we should probably go to try to save Sadie now. Ezekiel just heard that she's in trouble!"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Harold, "She's not as weak or clueless as people think she is. I think we'll be better off if we eliminate some of the Killer Bees. We might have lost our numbers advantage, but we still can win this!"

"Okay," began Ezekiel uneasily, "What's the new plan?"

"Simple, all we need is Lindsay. She'll be the perfect way to trap Beth. Owen, I'm counting on you to catch her and bring her to the swamp. Come on Ezekiel let's go there now."

"Right," Owen and Ezekiel agreed as they quickly moved off to accomplish their assigned tasks.

Regrouping at the swamp, Owen eventually came staggering over, bringing a somewhat less dazed Lindsay with him. "Why hello again Mr. Cloud. Where did you take me?" she asked.

"Great, now that you have her, we just need her to make some noise to get Beth to come running. I've already told Chef about where we'd be, and he should get here soon."

"Couldn't we use someone else as bait or a different target?" inquired Ezekiel, worried about hurting his friends.

"No way. Beth is easy pickings, and we've already got Lindsay here. Now we all just need to be quiet and hide. Owen, put Lindsay down three steps to your left."

As Owen placed Lindsay on the ground, she suddenly began sinking into it and babbling, "Hey, it's you growing sand. I remember when Trent and I got to know you on Boney Island. It's so good to see you here and on the other island too! If only Beth were in here with me. Or Tyler. Hey, how did I get here anyway? Where did that squishy cloud go?"

"Holy flapjacks!" cried Owen "She's in quicksand. We have to save her!"

"Right, let's go!" agreed Ezekiel, "The challenge isn't worth Lindsay's life."

"No! It'll ruin our plan to do it now! Listen, there's someone coming right now anyways," hissed Harold, restraining his teammates.

"Ahhhh!" shrieked Lindsay, "My boot! The sand took it!"

"Are you okay Lindsay!" shouted Beth as she broke through the bushes. "Oh my gosh, just stay calm, and we'll get you out."

"This better not be a trap, but whatever. The challenge isn't worth risking Lindsay getting hurt. You ready Beth?" asked Leshawna as she came tearing onto the scene as well.

Chef, lurking nearby, decided it would be best to wait for them to finish extracting Lindsay from the quicksand before firing. However, he made sure to take aim at the two girls aiding Lindsay to eliminate them as soon as they finished saving her.

While Leshawna and Beth were hauling Lindsay out, Owen and Ezekiel escaped Harold's clutches to assist in Lindsay's rescue. The four of them began frantically pulling Lindsay out while preventing each other from sliding in with her.

"Don't wurry Lindsay! We'll save you," shouted Ezekiel.

"Yeah, I'd feel awful if something happened to you because of me," agreed Owen.

Just as the group was finishing saving Lindsay, Leshawna noticed Chef hiding in the bushes and whispered to Beth, "Beth, girl, we need to run behind Owen as soon as Lindsay is out and then into the woods, okay?"

"Alright, but wh-" started Beth.

"Now!" cried Leshawna. The two quickly shot behind Owen as Owen was shot by Chef's paintballs. They then ducked down and crawled into the woods.

Upon entering the woods, the two found themselves swiftly separated. Unfortunately for Beth she took a wrong path and found herself right back in Chef's path and was swiftly eliminated. Leshawna, however, continued running to locate a new hiding spot.

Meanwhile, Harold was shouting at Ezekiel and Owen, "What do you think you two were doing? You let them both get away. Now Lindsay was in danger for no reason at all!"

"Say, Harold, you didn't know it was quicksand before you told me to put Lindsay there did you?"

"Of course not," Harold replied, "Although, it did help us get more urgency out of them. If only you hadn't been their shield." _Of course my Possum Scout training would enable me to detect quicksand, but what they don't know can't hurt them._

"Attention campers, Beth is now out. Killer Bees, you better get your act together before this is a total wipe out!"

"Perfect!" exclaimed Harold, "At least part of my plan was a success. And now, I have another plan. This time, we're going after Geoff for everything he did to me last season. Hopefully he'll be in a group we can eliminate too!"

"Err… I don't really know. I don't want to risk hurting someone else. I mean it worked out fur Lindsay but…" worried Ezekiel.

"Yeah, I don't really want a part in this one," agreed Owen.

"Relax," Harold consoled, "This will be much safer for them. Let's do it already! Are you two in?"

"I guess," sighed Ezekiel.

"Might as well," acquiesced Owen.

The three then set off to begin their search for Geoff.

As they left, Chef doubled back. As he scooped up Lindsay he muttered, "Why can't these campers remember to take care of each other. And why am I stuck doing this and not Jake? Lazy intern. At least stupid girl won't end up in the quicksand again." However, due to his monologue, Chef was not paying enough attention and stumbled into the quicksand. Fortunately, he realized his mistake quickly enough to grab a nearby vine and haul himself out. "I really hate this job."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – End of the World)**

Lindsay – "Today was like the worst day ever. I mean first Tyler and I got interrupted while we were making out and then the weird sand stole my favorite boot. I hope Daddy can help me find it when I get home."

* * *

**Group 4: Izzy and Eva**

"Alright Izzy, I'm here. Why did you call me over?" asked Eva.

"Well, just running from Chef is no fun, right?" began Izzy

"Of course not, but I don't think we're allowed to fight back this challenge," replied Eva rather confused.

"True, but there's no rule about stalking Chef. It'll be just like last time, only I'll have a partner, and I won't get caught!" rambled Izzy.

"It does sound better than running. I'm in," agreed Eva as she weighed their options. "So, where do we start?"

"Oh, I think we should pick a good scouting position and wait there for Chef to pass by. Then, we'll begin." As the two began slinking through the trees, they heard a loud thump resound ahead of them. Upon moving closer, they realized that it was Katie who had been flung brutally into a tree. The two decided to perch in the trees above Katie to protect her from any incoming animals and await Chef's return to the area. The two were shocked as they watched Heather stop Sadie from running back to Katie, assisting the other team. Eva stared suspiciously at Heather as she slipped out of sight. "She's up to something," Eva hissed angrily to Izzy.

Growing quite restless, Eva was prepared to jump down from the tree when she heard a sudden rustling approaching. Quickly alerting Izzy, Eva pointed to Chef and Jake approaching the area. The two prepared to move out only to be surprised when Chef and Jake began camping out in the area. Eventually, Sadie broke onto the scene, and Chef prepared to shoot her. Fortunately for her, Heather intervened and spared Sadie by absorbing the shot. Astounded, Eva and Izzy did not follow Chef as he began pursuing Sadie so they could talk to Heather. Once they were positive Chef and Jake had gone, the two cautiously climbed down to talk to Heather.

"What was that?" blared Eva. "You let yourself get taken down to save someone on the other team! We finally had a chance to take the lead, and you blew it!"

"Yeah, so?" replied Heather, "Dodging isn't really my thing. I'd rather lay a trap to catch the other team anyways."

"Fine, but did you have to save Sadie too? Not a chance! You clearly have some plot to serve yourself and not the team!" countered Eva as she grabbed Heather's hair.

"Eva, relax," ordered Izzy. "I think Heather for once didn't plan on jumping in the way of the paintball. For whatever reason she instinctively saved Sadie."

"Yeah, it's pretty much like that," quipped Heather growing embarrassed. "Anyways, I'll be off."

"Oh no you don't!" snarled Eva, "You better go and help eliminate Screaming Falcons to make up for this. You are not going and giving yourself a makeover or something. Otherwise, you'll be going home tonight."

_Not likely _Heather thought to herself. "Okay, Eva, I know you're still made about the MP3 player thing, so I guess I'll just do what you say," Heather chirped before turning and walking away.

As Eva prepared to go after Heather, Izzy interceded and issued a sharp rebuke, "Commander Eva, I specifically told you to relax. Now desist, or I'll render you incapable of pursuing her."

Collapsing defeated, Eva muttered, "Fine, let's go find Chef then."

Upon finding Chef, Izzy remarked, "Hey, following him silently is too boring. What if we just try to irritate him? We can just pop out, dodge his shots and then leave him baffled. It'll be so much fun although not as much fun as when I met that family of yetis and then performed a bunch of Broadway musical numbers with them!"

"Uh yeah, so who's first?"

"Oooh! Me!" shouted Izzy. Izzy quickly sprinted through the woods and began doing flips around Chef. Chef lunged at her but Izzy easily bounced away from his grip, laughing the whole time.

While Izzy performed her routine, Eva was inspired on how to infuriate Chef. Eva knocked Chef over and then swiped his collection of paintballs before disappearing again. Izzy, noticing Eva's actions, taunted, "Hey Chef! Bet you can't even shoot me. Just like the RCMP and the army when they tried to track me down. Ha!"

"Please crazy girl. You'll go down so easily," scoffed Chef as he drew his gun and pulled the trigger only to have no shot result. Frustrated, Chef began attempting to fire repeatedly while Izzy giggled. As Chef began to check his ammunition, Izzy slid in, gave him a kiss, and then disappeared while chuckling.

"Hahaha! That was so great!" exclaimed Izzy to Eva. "Chef didn't know what hit him at all. So, let's give him time to reload, and then give him another round of entertainment."

"Oh yeah, that sounds awesome," concurred Eva as he eyes lit up with determination.

"Great! Let's wait right by the dock for him. Then we can soak him in the process!" plotted Izzy. Izzy and Eva swiftly darted away to take their places as Harold, Ezekiel, and Owen emerged from their hiding place nearby.

"Perfect, we just need to tell Chef where they'll be, and we don't even need a complex plan to do get them eliminated. Ezekiel, go warn Chef, and tell him everything they've said so he can make plans to capture them. Owen and I will finish our surprise for Geoff. Try not to mess that one up too."

"Right. I can do that, eh," confirmed Ezekiel.

"Oh, and bring back a snack too! It's been like hours since breakfast," added Owen as Ezekiel ran off to locate Chef.

"No! We don't have time for that. Come straight back Ezekiel, okay?" cried Harold.

"Yeah, I understand," nodded Ezekiel.

"Okay Owen, let's do this!" commanded Harold as the two began to stretch a net around the campfire pit.

Meanwhile, Izzy and Eva were under the dock again and began their next plan. "Eva, did you hear the noises while we were discussing this plan?"

"I think I heard something," Eva said, recollecting the situation.

"Well, I'm sure Ezekiel and Owen were there and possibly someone else. No doubt they're going to warn Chef. We should pick a new hiding spot for now at least," warned Izzy.

"Or, we could go and crush them before they warn Chef," threatened Eva.

"No, this is the better plan. After all, we don't know for sure if there was someone else there," admonished Izzy.

"Well, well, here comes Ezekiel. Let's have some fun with him anyways," gloated Eva as Ezekiel crossed into their view. With a smile Izzy nodded and the two approached Ezekiel.

"Hey Ezekiel," stated Izzy as she approached Ezekiel with a rather strained smile. "Where are you off to?"

"Uh…Izzy…I…errr," stuttered Ezekiel.

"You wouldn't be, say, going to talk to Chef, now would you?" asked Eva, flexing her arms menacingly.

"Well…I…it's just…" mumbled Ezekiel.

"Hah! I told you," smirked Izzy. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Ezekiel. You wouldn't want Eva destroying you would you?"

"Yeah, of course, you probably don't think I can or that Izzy could have outwitted you like this," snarled Eva as she advanced toward Ezekiel.

"No! No! I've learned, honestly! I wouldn't even be turning you two in if Harold hadn't forced me to," wailed Ezekiel as he began retreating only to be grabbed by Izzy and have his arms pulled behind his back.

"Tell you what Ezekiel. We can let you live, but you need to do us a little favor. Just go back to your group and tell them you told Chef about our plan and make sure you stop anyone else from warning Chef. We'll know what you do, so don't even think of double crossing us! Got it!"

"Yes! Yes I do!" remarked Ezekiel as he scampered away to follow Izzy's orders.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Game on!)**

Izzy and Eva:

Izzy – "Wow. That was almost as fun as tormenting Chef. Almost!"

Eva – "Did you see him run! You got him terrified!"

Izzy – "Please, I couldn't have done it without you and your strength. That's why we make such a great team."

Eva - *blushing slightly* "No one's ever said I'm a great teammate before out of anything other than fear. My temper's always gotten in the way."

Izzy – "Other people just must be even more insane than I. Now come on! We've been in here for too long.

Ezekiel - *Looking around to make sure Eva and Izzy are gone* "That was so terrifying. I thought I was going to die as part of Harold's plan. Speaking of which, I better get back to him!"

* * *

"Well, it should be safe to set up under the dock now, but just in case, let's set up by the boathouse instead," mentioned Izzy. Eva and Izzy quickly began running to the boathouse to take their positions around it and give Chef a second ambush.

* * *

**Group 5: Gwen, Noah, and Cody**

Gwen and Cody had immediately raced into the boathouse after escaping from Chef. As they crouched in darkness, fearing to breathe, the door slowly creaked open. The two prepared to run until they realized Noah, not Chef, had entered the boathouse.

"Oooh, maybe I should leave you two lovebirds here alone in the dark," taunted Gwen.

"Ha ha," scoffed Noah as he shot Gwen a dirty look. "Look, we're on the same team, so we might as well work together for this challenge, even though we've never really gotten along. It'd be even better if we don't talk really."

"Lighten up Noah. It was just a joke," responded Gwen with a shrug.

"Yeah, well I don't want to hear it. I heard enough crap about that back at school. Well, that and being the first Screaming Gopher kicked off the island. I did tell you sports weren't my forte you know!" exclaimed Noah as he moved away from the door and Gwen.

"You think you had it bad? I got mauled by a bear, and people have been teasing me for being the submissive one in the relationship that doesn't even exist!" retorted Cody moving to the other corner of the boathouse.

The three of them, realizing how loud they had been, quickly quieted down and began to wait, hearing announcements of their teammates and opponents being eliminated. Without warning, the door flew open and they heard someone shout, "Fire! I know I saw someone go in here earlier." A torrent of paint came flooding in, eliminating Gwen who was nearest the door. "Nice shot, Chef!" gloated Duncan.

"Finally! An actual assist as Duncan helps Chef eliminate Gwen," boasted Chris, "Too bad it… oh, this is still on."

As Duncan swaggered into the boathouse, he helped Gwen to her feet. "Sorry, but I had to help my team out, and I figured you would make a nice target. Your teammates in there with you might as well just come out and forfeit so Chef doesn't need to blast them too."

"You're kidding, right?" replied Gwen. "I came in there with DJ. Do you really think he stayed in the dark boathouse, especially with all the shadows of scary objects?"

"Well, no I guess not. Fine, but you better not get in my way of getting your other teammates," snarled Duncan with a playful smile at the end.

"It's my job to do that now that you got me eliminated, and next time, I'll be eliminating you from the challenge. It's only fair after all," Gwen retorted exasperatedly before storming off to look for the other team.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – The Tangled Web We Weave)**

Gwen – "I really hope Duncan bought my story, otherwise, we're in trouble."

Duncan – "Gwen's story doesn't really add up, but I doubt she'd be competitive enough to lie about that this early in the contest, and how would she have come up with something that quickly anyways? Just a few more of them, and it won't matter that Chris cheated to get me out. I'm watching you McLean!"

Chef – "I'd have taken the time to investigate the boathouse since Gwen seemed to be lying, but Chris called me away on urgent business. Urgent my foot! Making him a coffee is not urgent, and certainly not during a challenge!"

* * *

After waiting in silence to ensure Duncan and Chef were gone, Noah and Cody carefully crept from their corners and out of the boathouse.

"Well, that was a terrible hiding place," remarked Noah.

"Yeah, and worse yet, now that Gwen's gone, we're stuck together," moaned Cody.

"Not really," responded Noah. "I see no reason why we shouldn't just separate now. I am not working with you after you caused that mess by rolling too close to me!"

"Please, it was obviously your doing. I wasn't the one doing the kissing, and I've made it quite clear that I'm into girls unlike a certain someone."

"Ha! If anything you've tried too hard and denied too much. You accepted Gwen's rejection awfully quickly for how much you were in love with her, or pretended to be." As Cody fumbled for a reply and the two continued glaring at each other, they heard the sound of someone approaching. "Well, it looks like we should at least work together for the time being. Now let's go!"

As the two ran into the woods, a very scared DJ sprinted past them although they did not look back to see who it was. After a lot of running, Cody breathlessly asked, "So now where are we going?"

"Does it matter? As long as Chef isn't there we're fine," retorted Noah.

The two eventually decided to snag one of the canoes and take it out on the lake to avoid Chef. Cody collected the canoe while Noah went to find some paddles. However, in the process of grabbing a canoe, Cody managed to topple the rack and bury himself under the canoes. In the meantime, Noah had managed to locate only one paddle and returned rather frustrated to where Cody should have been. Eventually noticing part of Cody's leg sticking out from under the pile, Noah realized what had happened to Cody.

"That's a nice look for you," quipped Noah.

"Well, it's not surprising that you'd be looking at my appearance," returned Cody. "Now unbury me already!"

"Hmmm, I don't know if I feel like it now," responded Noah, "After all, you did just insult me. As long as you pull your leg in, you should even be able to hide there. At least, as long as Chef displays his usual mental acuity. It's not like anyone would ever notice the seemingly spontaneous pile of canoes."

"Wow, it's a good thing you're a genius. It would take one to make an observation like that," scoffed Cody as he tried to squirm free again to little success. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

"I suppose," sighed Noah as he began to remove the canoes pinning Cody to the ground and put them back. "This does mean you're finding the other paddle while I read you know." As Noah finished his warning, he also completed removing the canoes from Cody.

"Thanks, I owe you one," said Cody as he went to look for the canoe.

_Finally_ though Noah _I can actually spend some time reading. I've been behind on Les Miserables for a while and it's certainly an applicable book. I mean we're McLean's Miserables._ Unfortunately for Noah, his reading was swiftly cut short by Cody's triumphant return.

"I've got the paddles, so let's move out!" cried Cody. The two deftly climbed into the boat and began rowing out into the lake. The waves buffeting the ship caused the two to lurch wildly, occasionally flinging them together. "Gee Noah, I'm flattered, but I can't say you're my type."

"I do believe this was your plan to go out in a boat. A rather clever plan on your part to try to hook up. Too bad for you, it won't work on me. I'd sooner face the sharks and swim back to shore than bear your presence much longer!"

"Hey, the Codemeister is great with the ladies and don't you forget it!" A long, awkward silence ensued as the two contemplated how best to best the other in their verbal duel. Unable to come up with a suitable jibe, Cody inquired, "So what have you been doing between seasons?"

"Already resorting to small talk?" teased Noah. "If you must know, reading many literary classics, studying history, and playing some video games on the side. And you?"

"I've got a bunch of cool science experiments going at home that keep me busy when the ladies aren't."

"Which must be always!" interjected Noah.

"You'd be surprised, but anyways yeah I guess I've been playing some video games in my spare time too. Mostly No More Heroes lately or random sites on the computer. You know, if it weren't for the Awakeathon, we probably could have become friends."

"Maybe, but since we didn't, whoa!" exclaimed Noah as a very large wave rocked their boat, "there's no point in exerting any great effort to change that."

"This is exactly why you lost last time. You refuse to put forth any effort!" accused Cody as the onslaught of waves continued. "You're just going to find yourself quickly eliminated again if this keeps up. You don't really have friends here you know."

"Like you're one to talk. You haven't made it to the merge either," shot back Noah as their boat turned upside down plunging them into the water. With a scream, the two toppled into the water as the canoe smashed into them.

* * *

**Group 6: Geoff, DJ, and Trent**

As Geoff and Trent darted into the woods, they ran into a figure huddled by a tree, trembling all over. As they quickly learned, DJ had encountered a snake in the woods and was now too scared to continue on his own.

"Please guys, I'm begging you. Don't leave me here. I cannot stand being in the woods on my own with the snakes here!" supplicated DJ glancing nervously between Trent and Geoff.

"Well, I don't know," said Trent, "DJ is on the other team and so is Courney. What if it's a trick? I don't know if it's really safe to let DJ come with us."

"No way man," replied Geoff, "This isn't the kind of stunt DJ would pull. I say we let him come with us at least until he finds someone else on his team. The more the merrier right?"

"Fine, but this better not come back to get us," conceded Trent.

"Thank you, thank you," gushed DJ.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – How Nice Is Too Nice?)**

DJ – "I know freaking out like that over a snake didn't show any courage, but I need to improve for Mama. I need to make her proud this time around, not chicken out!"

Trent – "DJ's a nice guy and all, but I'm still not sure this is safe. Besides, if we were going to let a member of the other team come with us, I'd want it to be Gwen. I miss you so much Gwen!"

Geoff – "If Trent wasn't so upset over Gwen, there's no way he'd have considered leaving DJ behind. Besides, DJ was totally scared, so I couldn't just leave a bro behind."

* * *

As the trio continued on in relative silence, Geoff suddenly halted. "Come on dudes, this is like totally boring. We need to at least be talking to lighten the mood."

"But, Chef's trying to shoot us. Wouldn't it be better to stay silent to avoid attracting any unwanted attention?" questioned Trent.

"Maybe, but we need to brighten this up. Trent, you still crushing on Gwen pretty hard?" asked Geoff.

"Of course. She's the most perfect girl ever, and I'd do anything for her. Well, except throw challenges again," answered Trent.

"Cool, cool," started Geoff, "Say DJ, is there anyone you've got your eye on?"

"Yeah, but she's taken, so it would never happen, and the worst part is we're on different teams, so we barely have time to talk now. I wish I could summon the courage to just tell her, but I'm not sure how," replied DJ.

"It's easy man. I mean, didn't you help me out with a bunch of advice when I was messing up big time with Bridge?"

"Well, yes, but this is different. I thought I'd be able to follow my own advice when I found the right girl, but it's so much harder to follow advice than to give it you know?"

"True, but what I think you should do is… hey what's my hat doing out here!" remarked Geoff indignantly as he noticed his spare cowboy hat resting on the ground. He quickly ran over to it only to suddenly find himself upside down in the air. As Geoff ran, he had tripped Harold's wire, causing a net to hoist him up into the tree. Unfortunately for Geoff, in the process, his foot became entangled in the wire, causing him to end up upside down and lose the hat he was wearing in the process. "Whoa, what a head rush!" shouted Geoff, "But could you guys get me down?"

"No problem Geoff," responded DJ, "Right Trent? Uh Trent, where'd you go?"

After seeing Geoff snagged by the trap, Trent became very suspicious and darted into the bushes, fearing that Chef or whoever had set the trap would be arriving shortly to claim their catch. Trent's fears were soon confirmed as Harold came sprinting out of the nearby bush, followed closely by Ezekiel and Owen.

"See, I told you this plan would work!" shouted Harold, "Wait, where'd Trent go! If he gets away, he can warn the rest of his team about the traps we're setting up. Ezekiel, why didn't you catch him? It was your job to get whoever Geoff was with. And DJ, why were you with Geoff and Trent? You weren't betraying our team were you? It looks like you're about to let Geoff down so he can escape after all."

Blushing furiously, DJ quickly stepped back from Geoff, "Uh no, I was just checking to make sure the net would hold."

"Of course you were. Owen, where's Chef? You were supposed to tell him to be here to claim Geoff's group. I'd start running now, by the way DJ," insisted Harold. DJ did not need to be told twice and ran screaming and flailing into a tree. He quickly picked himself up and continued his frantic flight away from the clearing just in time for Chef's arrival. Chef wasted no time in shooting Geoff and then cut Geoff loose from the net before setting off in pursuit of DJ as he followed DJ's screams and the destruction in his wake.

"Well yoo told me Geoff wouldn't get hurt, eh. Your plan was to have a bunch of trees fall on him and pin him to the ground. He could have died! We're just lucky Owen knew how to set a trap that was safer," blurted Ezekiel after the confusion had subsided.

"My plan still worked, gosh!" returned Harold, "You just don't appreciate skills like mine. Now come on, we need to figure out where Trent went so we can divert Chef away from DJ. Owen, maybe you should go try to dissuade Chef from chasing DJ while Ezekiel and I have a long talk and look for Trent. We can discuss what teamwork really is." With a groan, Ezekiel walked away with Harold as Owen trudged away to look for Chef.

Crawling through the woods in the opposite direction of DJ's screams, Trent soon found himself at the outside of the bear cave. He glanced inside to make sure the bear wasn't there and slipped inside. The bear at the time was riffling through the campers bags, eventually deciding to take Ezekiel's spare toque with him along with Owen's food stash. Trent, on high alert in case the bear was deeper in the cave, began his journey into its depths. As he went in, he was gripped with a sudden fear as he witnessed a scrap of red cloth, much like that of Tyler's outfit. Trembling, Trent suddenly slid on a pool of water, hitting his head. Seeing stars, Trent sat down to rest.

Meanwhile, DJ, running screaming through the woods, heard a faint sobbing noise. As he slowed down and peered cautiously through the branches of a nearby tree. He noticed Sadie crying while sitting on a stump. Fearing Chef was closing in, DJ rushed into the clearing, grabbed Sadie's hand, and pulled her with him deeper into the woods.

Sadie, starting with fright at being suddenly grabbed, asked "What's going on?"

"We have got to keep running," responded DJ, "I'm sure Chef is getting close. You are still in, right?"

"Yeah, thanks to Heather," mumbled Sadie with a sob as she thought back on Heather's noble sacrifice.

"Uh, you must be mistaken. Why would Heather help you?" inquired a shocked DJ.

"She's really not that mean anymore," explained Sadie. "All she needs is some friends, and I'm sure she'll be even nicer."

"If you say so," replied DJ nervously, worrying Sadie would be the next person to be hurt by one of Heather's plans. "Where do you want to go now?"

"Anywhere's fine as long as we can rest soon."

"Hmmm, well how about the cabins. I'm sure Chef is done examining easy places like that. Anyways, how are you holding up? Do we need to quickly stop by Katie on the way there?"

"Awww, that is so sweet, but I should be okay as long as I have a partner. And besides, Katie's probably still unconscious."

"How did that happen!" shouted DJ becoming very nervous.

"She was flung by Chef's paintballs. They move really fast!" Sensing DJ's fright, Sadie added, "But it's okay, we just need to make sure that we don't get hit, okay?"

"Yeah," affirmed DJ not fully reassured as the two of them cautiously looked around for other campers before slipping into the Screaming Falcon's cabin. Unfortunately, their search did not extend far enough as someone had seen them slip into the cabin and the door swing shut behind them.

* * *

**Group 7: Courtney and Bridgette**

"Hurry Bridgette!" ordered Courtney, "We do not want Chef catching us," as the two deftly made their way along the coast, being continuously splashed by the surf.

"I'm coming Courtney," replied Bridgette, "But I don't think he's even after us right now."

"I know, but what if Duncan or Justin is," answered Courtney as she leapt to the next rock before turning back to aid Bridgette in case she stumbled over the jump.

As Bridgette landed, she asked, "Say, how are you going to break it to Duncan that you really don't want to renew your relationship. He's really into you."

Courtney, rendered momentarily rigid with indignation, sputtered, "It's complicated."

"That's not really an answer," smirked Bridgette, "But if you don't want to talk about it, that's cool. How about this, who do you still dislike. I mean you were pretty anti-Harold before."

"Of course I was! That backstabbing little traitor voted me off! And right after that buffoon Sadie pelted me with apples. She could have given me brain damage! And there's Lindsay too. She tried to steal Duncan from me, errr I… it's she… and she made me out to be the murderer too! And Gwen, well she tried to use her Goth powers and Goth hooks on… uh just too much!"

"Hey, Gwen's my friend too you know. Could you at least try to make friends with her? You're both strong competitors after all and you're on the same team now."

"Well, maybe. I'll give it a try at least. Since we're teammates and I'm such a great team player, I guess that's the only option really."

"That's all I can ask. You know, for someone who never really liked Duncan, you seem to have made a fair amount of enemies because of him."

"Maybe I did like him but now… Well, I guess he's still hot, but I can't have him spoiling my image now can I? I think the two of us can still be friends as long as I resist his repulsive yet attractive mannerisms. He does have his heart in the right place after all. If only he'd have let me tame him. Oh well, I'm sure I'll find someone willing to do exactly as I say someday. That is how the successful female lawyer of the twenty-first century operates after all."

Bridgette, about to lose her footing, was saved when Courtney quickly reached down to grab her. "Thanks. I guess that makes sense, but I still think you and Duncan were cute together. You really seemed to make each other happy."

"Maybe a little, but it's not worth taking my eye off the prize of this competition to be with him, nor do I want to jeopardize my future!" Noticing that the rocks provided them a rather secluded area and exhausted by the arduous trek, Courtney added, "We can probably stop here."

Bridgette, noticing how the waves barraged the shore, inserted, "Sounds good. I only wish I could surf here."

"You really love the water don't you?"

"Of course. It's in my blood. I mean I grew up on the beach, and my mom taught me to surf almost as soon as I could walk! And, I'm sure you've noticed, but I don't have all that much grace on the land. Yet, when I'm in the water, I'm at ease and in control." Enjoying the smell of the water and the relaxing spray, Bridgette closed her eyes while Courtney paced nervously on full alert for any signs of other approaching campers.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Opposites Don't Always Attract)**

Courtney – "Okay, I admit it. Duncan and I did have something, and it will always have a special place for me, but it just couldn't go on. I mean, someone in the public's view could never have a single blemish on her record and be successful, right? It's best to just do what my parents advised and stay on guard!"

Bridgette – "I wish I could have just stayed relaxing on the beach. Even Courtney seemed to chill out a little, well until they _appeared_ and ruined my Zen time."

* * *

Courtney, noticing sand billowing up on the nearby beach quickly shook Bridgette awake. The two of them began to stealthily inch out of their hiding place, keeping their eyes trained upon the advancing form.

They realized as the person came closer that it was Owen being hotly pursued by a swarm of bees. "Come on bees. I didn't eat that much of your honey. Please don't kill me!" Owen wailed as he ran past. Relieved, the two began to return to their hiding spot, not realizing someone else had begun stalking them as they panicked watching Owen. The figure behind them reached forward, about to grab them when he was tackled by Duncan, sending them both plunging into the water. Courtney and Bridgette, alarmed by the fight, quickly backed into each other and then began to actually turn to run, hearing snippets of the argument as they fled.

"You imbecile. I was going to get both of them eliminated for our team, Duncan," growled Justin. "Well, at least I still look smoking hot all wet, unlike you, you drowned rat."

"Oh, that's it pretty boy, you are going down. Especially for trying to mess with Courtney," snarled Duncan.

"Please," scoffed Justin, "I like her too, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let our team lose this challenge for her. Way to sabotage us, traitor."

"I'm surprised you even lifted a finger to help us. Between you and Heather, our team has few actual competitors."

"And what have you done this challenge?" replied Justin cockily, "Abet the other team. That makes a strong competitor."

"I did get Gwen out, you know."

"Oooh, really helpful. Get one out and let two get away. Tell you what though Duncan, I'll stop everyone from voting you out if we lose if you vote with me for the next three challenges. I think that's a small price to pay to avoid your treachery coming to light."

"No way," asserted Duncan as he turned to leave.

"Suit yourself. My alliance will see you eliminated should we lose. All the better for me to be the only one pursuing Courtney."

Duncan, sensing the weakness of his position, ultimately conceded, "Fine, you win, but you better not try blackmailing me after this or I'll pound your face."

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Justin smirking sinisterly as he walked away, leaving Duncan fretting on the beach.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Love Triangle)**

Duncan – "Justin's kind of right, I guess. I shouldn't have helped Courtney there, but I just couldn't help myself. Still, I can't believe I have to work with that useless Pretty Boy now.

Justin – "Too easy. Duncan played right into my hands which is perfect since I didn't get Katie and Sadie on my team. I just need a few more allies and I can get rid of Izzy and Eva plus keep Heather in control."

* * *

In the distance, Courtney and Bridgette were carrying on a breathless conversation as they sprinted to find a new hiding spot. "That was way too close!" exclaimed Courtney. "I don't get how they got so close before we noticed them."

"Yeah, Justin can be really sneaky when he tries. At least Duncan saved us. You're lucky he still really likes you."

Blushing furiously, Courtney responded, "Yeah, but now he'll think I was just using him when I make it clear that I am not interested in him anymore."

"You're probably right," agreed Bridgette. "I'm sure Geoff will be able to help you out after this challenge though. As much as I hate to suggest this, why don't we *gulp* hide in the woods."

"Are you sure?" asked Courtney. "I bet we can come up with another safe spot otherwise."

"No, as long as you're there and it doesn't get too dark, I should be okay." The two walked into the woods, closely followed by several other figures.

* * *

Chris, smiling at the cameras quipped, "Well, Chef's certainly putting our campers to the test! Which team will survive this grueling ordeal and Chef's brutal punishment, and which team will be the first to send one of their own home? Join us next time to see who will be the first to walk the Dock of Shame on Total Drama Redux!"

* * *

For those of you who lost track:

Active Screaming Falcons – Sadie, DJ, Bridgette, Courtney, Noah, Cody,

Active Killer Bees – Izzy, Eva, Trent, Leshawna

Unable to compete Screaming Falcons – Katie

Unable to compete Killer Bees – Lindsay, Tyler

Disrupting Screaming Falcons – Gwen, Harold, Ezekiel, Owen

Disrupting Killer Bees – Beth, Geoff, Justin, Duncan, Heather

**A/N: Please leave me a review. I love getting them, but haven't been getting many. Also, drop me a prediction on who you think will be the first eliminated in a review if you have the chance, and vote in my poll on who will make the winning move of this challenge.**


	5. Day 2 Pt 2 A Swarm of Danger

**Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction. Please make sure your arms and legs are within the vehicle as this is going to be a wild ride.**

AN: No one correctly guessed who was going to win this challenge for his or her team. The next poll is only an opinion one, however, so there is no wrong answer. Check it out after you read this chapter unless you want it spoiled.

Agumon03 – Thank you for starting to read my story and leaving a review. Any feedback is always appreciated as it lets me know people are actually reading my work.

Sharkboy – Harold's not really a villain; I just feel he's a slightly darker character than we've seen. I mean he did switch the votes on Courtney and flip out in the martial arts movie.

In response to the other message I was sent, yes I did choose most of the early elimination order before beginning to write, but some of the later eliminations are still fluid. That's why I appreciate reviews stating which characters people like in general and with my writing of the character. Well, I think that's enough of me talking, so on with the story. Please R&R!

* * *

**Noah and Cody**

As the two boys plunged into the water, the waves continued to buffet their boat, sending it careening wildly.

"Well this is just great," griped Noah as he struggled back to the surface. As Noah began to attempt to regain control of the boat, he realized that Cody hadn't responded and wasn't swimming toward the boat. Glancing around, he noticed Cody had been struck by the boat and was unconscious face down in the water. Reacting quickly, Noah swam over to Cody and hoisted him into the boat. Noah frantically ferried Cody to shore and began giving him CPR.

Beth, who had washed the paint off, began searching for Screaming Falcons to eliminate. Her eyes soon alighted upon Noah who seemed to be kissing Cody on the beach. Incredulously, Beth ran closer to see what was happening and realized that Noah was actually saving Cody's life. She ran over to assist in any way she could, quickly forgetting about the contest. Heather, however, who had been trying to team up with Beth soon saw the sight, laughed, and went to find Chef to get the boys eliminated from the contest as well as have some fun at their expense.

As she was looking for Chef, she encountered Ezekiel and Harold and taunted, "Better watch out for Noah and Cody. They're making out on the beach right now, and I'm going to get them eliminated." With a flip of her hair, Heather confidently strutted off to continue her search for Chef who she soon found reloading his gun.

Flabbergasted, Harold and Ezekiel gazed at each other unsure of where to begin their conversation. Eventually, Ezekiel mumbled, "I guess we should go protect them, eh?"

"Uh… yeah probably," agreed Harold as the two set off toward the beach. By the time they arrived, Noah had finished giving Cody CPR and Beth was making sure Cody was okay while Noah rinsed his mouth out again and again, completely repulsed.

"So, what were you guys doing?" asked Harold as he came on the scene, hesitating to move very close to the pair.

"Well, we were trying to hide from Chef in a boat, but it tipped over, no thanks to Cody," drawled Noah. "And he managed to hit his head too, so it was up to me to save him."

"Are you sure you two weren't having another special moment because that's what I heard from a reliable source?" interrogated Harold as he continued eyeing the two suspiciously.

"What?" exclaimed Noah as he rose angrily, "I am so sick of this. I got enough crap at school that I don't need it starting again here. I should have just let Cody drown. At least Beth came to the right conclusion eventually." Noah turned disgustedly and began storming off, only to be nailed by Chef who was allowing himself to be guided by Heather after some heavy prompting by Jake. Suddenly noticing Cody's presence, Chef swiftly eliminated him too as Cody was still too dazed to resist. Chef quickly darted off after ensuring that his shots had found their marks, trying to find as many campers as possible before the challenge ended.

"Bye bye Noah and Cody. Well, at least you two still have each other," teased Chris over the speakers.

"Gah! That's it," shouted Noah as he stood back up. "I am so done for today, so none of you better follow me, especially not you Cody!" Noah stormed away from the group, brooding about the injustice as he went deep into the woods.

"Well now you've done it," sighed Beth. "Cody and Noah could finally have made up after their dispute, but you got that stupid gay relationship rumor started again. I mean isn't it obvious that Cody is into girls, so obviously the two of them couldn't be in a relationship."

Cody, now more or less coherent asked, "Who started that rumor again anyways?"

"Heather," replied Ezekiel nonplussed before the realization hit him that he'd been played because Heather had caused him and Harold to delay in aiding their teammates. In shame and frustration, Ezekiel prepared to go off on his own to brood.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Mea Culpa)**

Harold – "Huh, so that's what people often do when they see me. Judge me without knowing all the facts. I really need to apologize to Noah when we get the chance, but the challenge comes first. Besides, I'm still not completely convinced they're straight. There's just so much evidence to the contrary."

Ezekiel – "I am so embarrassed. I can't believe we did that to our own teammates, eh. Well, at least Heather will get hurs eventually, I hope."

Beth – "I felt so bad for Noah and Cody, but what could I do? If I spoke up, I might have hurt my team. Still, what I did wasn't very nice or honest… I'll have to make it up to them later by reminding everyone what a backstabbing witch Heather is."

Noah – "For the last freaking time, I don't like Cody! Why won't people leave me alone about that? It was a stupid accident and the worst day of my life. If people weren't so incompetent they'd understand this. If only people couldn't talk. Then my life would be perfect."

Cody – "Okay, so I think Noah is really mad at me now, so it's probably not the best time to say thank you to him. Typical Heather though, sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong just to stir up conflict."

Heather – "That was too much fun, I just couldn't resist. I feel a little bad about involving Noah, but at least Cody should get the brunt of it now that I've spread the story around enough that everyone should know. Well, except the people who are hiding really well. I'm not sure that some people really believed me though, but that's okay. Everything's still going according to plan."

Chef – "Egghead and the techie? I never would have seen that relationship coming. This is even better than my soap operas, uh I mean the war, yeah that'll do."

* * *

Noah, eager to escape the group, ducked into a cave in the woods. Sighing contentedly, Noah relaxed, enjoying the soothing darkness and lack of infuriating simpletons' inane yammering.

On the beach, however, tension was once again brewing. As Beth helped Cody to his feet and prepared to take him to the medical tent, Harold interrupted stating, "Wait! I need to talk to Cody in private, so you two can just go off somewhere."

"But Cody should really get some medical treatment now," protested Beth.

"Yeah," concurred Ezekiel as he tried to defend Cody, "He nearly drowned aftur all."

"I'll be fine since I'm a quick healer," shrugged Cody as he walked off to plan with Harold.

"So, how do you feel about bees?" inquired Harold as the two walked away.

Slumping on the beach in defeat, Beth and Ezekiel began talking. "Beth," began Ezekiel, "You were telling me about yur exciting time with Brady, but I got the feeling that there's more to the story, is there?"

Beth, whose face had become contorted with pain as Ezekiel began talking merely nodded. Ezekiel, placing a comforting arm around Beth gave her a reassuring smile, and Beth began to talk, "It turns out *sniff* that Brady was only using me to further his career. Getting to appear on an episode of Total Drama Action was the only reason he dated me. When he broke up with me, *sniff* he called me an ugly, pig-faced girl and told me I'd never meet anyone with brains who would like me, much less be my friend."

"Yoo should know that's not true Beth. You're a wonderful person, always willing to help others oot. You just have low self-esteem is all, but take it from me Beth, you can do well in the contest and prove Brady wrong. Yoo'll have no problem making new friends, and besides, unless yoo think I'm brainless, we're friends you know.

"That's true," replied Beth as she started to smile. "Now come on, what if we teach Heather a lesson about lying?" Chuckling, Ezekiel readily agreed and the two began looking for Heather but hesitated when he realized he and Owen still had to do help their team out in the challenge, especially now that they had lost their advantage.

"I'm going to have to decline for now," answered Ezekiel with a sad smile before wandering off to search for Owen.

* * *

**Sadie and DJ**

Sitting nervously on the floor of the cabin and conversing in hushed whispers, Sadie questioned, "So what happened to spook you like that DJ?"

"Well, I thought Chef was right behind me and well really, that's reason enough now isn't it?"

"I guess so. Oh, I wish Katie were here. I just want this stupid challenge to be over so I can see her again."

As Sadie stood up to leave, DJ quickly yanked her back down. "Katie would want you to keep playing," insisted DJ, "I mean, what if we lose. She lost kind of quickly, so people might think she's not a strong competitor. We need to stay here to protect her."

"Ohmigosh! You're right!" exclaimed Sadie as she ran over to give DJ a hug, "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," replied DJ _and this way I don't get stuck here all alone._ "So what have you and Katie been doing since the last season ended?"

"Well, Katie and I started promoting her awesome fashions. I bet people everywhere will want to buy them after they see us wear them later in the show. She is just so talented. What have you been doing?"

"Well, I started helping at a wildlife sanctuary. It's been great saving all those poor injured little animals. I even get to see Beth and Bridgette occasionally through it which is nice."

"Awww, that's so sweet," gushed Sadie. "Is that what you'll use the money on if you win?"

"Yeah, I'll help the shelter and get a great gift for my mother."

The two suddenly tensed up and ceased talking as they heard voices murmuring outside the cabin. The two quickly began trying to climb under the beds, but neither fit very well and were protruding obviously from under the beds.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Geoff stormed in, leading Justin and Duncan. The three quickly ran over to subdue DJ as Chef entered the cabin. With a shriek, both Sadie and DJ attempted to flee, but DJ couldn't move and was quickly eliminated. Sadie, however, was able to easily escape as the boys had not considered her a threat, not realizing how quickly she could run when terrified.

"It's not a problem," scoffed Duncan watching Sadie run, "I mean with her blubbering and sluggish running, she'll be really easy to find later. I say we work on eliminating the skilled members before even bothering with her."

"If you say so dude," agreed Geoff. Justin, seeing no reason to strain his vocal chords merely shrugged. Chef, now finished shooting at DJ, surveyed the group and shook his head as he went on the prowl for other defenseless campers.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Got Spirit? Let's Hear it!)**

Duncan – "There's no way an oaf like Sadie is going to last long in the contest. Besides, if I can get Courtney out, I just might be able to make things up to the team and get out of Justin's power."

Geoff – "I feel bad doing that to Big D, but I guess he was on the other team. Man, this challenge stuff against friends is hard. I just hope I don't have to trap Bridge!"

* * *

"And that takes care of DJ, but wow look at Sadie go!" blared Chris's voice.

Sadie, deciding her Katie withdrawal was becoming too intense, tried to sneak into the medical tent, not realizing her back was poking above the level of the bushes as she crawled to it. Fortunately for her, Jake was shirking his duties and relaxing back at the producer's area. After entering, Sadie stood up and ran over to Katie, scooping her up in a big hug.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," sobbed Sadie as she shook Katie wildly with her gasping sobs, not really helping Katie revive. Tyler, awoken by the noise Sadie was making, began to feign sleep while watching Sadie. Hearing a noise behind her, Sadie gently placed Katie back down and bolted from the medical tent. As soon as she was out of sight, Tyler too stood up and began following her through the woods.

When Sadie stopped to rest against a tree, Tyler decided it was the perfect opportunity to grab her. He performed his tackle right as Sadie sat down, causing him to sail harmlessly for Sadie at least, over her head. Tyler was not quite as fortunate and landed in a thorn bush. Sadie, seeing the shadow over her head, realized she couldn't spend more time waiting and began running for her life again. Tyler, limping weakly out of the thorns, merely saw a flash of Sadie's clothing as she disappeared deeper into the woods.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – A Series of Unfortunate Events)**

Tyler – "Well today has just been miserable, other than making out with Lindsay. I mean I was picked off really early, knocked unconscious, and landed in some thorns. All I can say is I will get Sadie or I'm not a sports expert."

Sadie – "You know, when I'm not being chased, the woods are really pretty, except for this creepy red bird that seems to be following me. It must have flown over me at least 5 times so far."

* * *

Sadie, skipping along the path in an attempt to calm down, began to realize just how hungry she was after spending most of the day hiding from Chef. With a bittersweet smile, she removed the candy she and Katie had packed for the challenge today. As she prepared to open it, she suddenly dropped it and accidently kicked it. Tyler, attempting to capture her once again went sailing harmlessly by, this time landing on a rather angry squirrel which bit his nose before running away. Tyler, standing up in frustration, decided not to try jumping and tackling Sadie again and merely grab onto Sadie to slow her down.

As Tyler grabbed onto Sadie, she screamed, "The birds! The birds are attacking!" and quickly began running while trying to shake Tyler off. Since she was unable to fling him off, she began slamming him into trees in an attempt to make him lose his grip, eventually succeeding as Tyler slumped to the ground unconscious. Her fear now wearing off, Sadie stopped to look at the "bird" only to realize it was Tyler she had just attacked. "Ooopsies," Sadie said blushing as she scooped up Tyler and began carrying him with her, forgetting all about her snack. Growing weary of carrying Tyler, Sadie set him down and pulled some branches and bushes together to provide a hide out for the two of them and sat down to rest.

* * *

**Leshawna**

Leshawna, gasping for breath near her cabin, quickly began to assess her options. _Okay, my team is finally winning, but I still need to be careful. Maybe I should follow Beth's advice. I just need to change quickly and then I can plunge into the water._

"Attention campers, only three more hours and this challenge is over. Screaming Falcons, what are you doing? You had such a sizable lead. Get back in the game, the score is now 3 to 4 in the Killer Bee's favor," announced Chris who was growing extremely frustrated that his money was really on the line now.

As Chris was making his announcement, Leshawna had located her breathing apparatus and had her hand on the door to leave the cabin when the door suddenly opened. Leshawna tensed up and prepared to be shot. Seeing her reaction, Heather responded, "Yeesh, what a way to great your friend. I'm not that repulsive when my makeup needs to be touched up, am I?"

"Girl, you nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?"

"I helped get Cody and Noah out, so I've earned my rest. Now it's time for me to fix my hair. It got all messed up by the air off the water."

"Uh uh," responded Leshawna as she puffed herself up. "You are not doing that during the challenge."

"Look, I have no idea where to look for Sadie, Bridgette, or Courtney, so you might as well just let me relax."

"Tell you what, help me hide safely, and I don't care too much what you do, although helping me fend off the other team would be helpful."

"Please, those simpletons couldn't find you. Your hiding spot will outwit all of them, except maybe Noah, but he won't be bothering you. Hunting for us would be way too much effort for him," retorted Heather smugly. "I'll help you hide though, but I want you to help me with nail polish later, okay?"

"You're on girl, right after we win this challenge," Leshawna answered as she high-fived Heather.

Heather swiftly threw on her bathing suit and headed down to the beach to pretend to tan. Sensing that the beach was clear of prying eyes, she uttered the signal, "Stupid sun! Not bright enough. Just like the other campers and Chris." Leshawna scampered into the water after hearing Heather's cue, making sure to carefully position her breathing apparatus. Now confident that Leshawna was safely positioned, Heather returned to the cabin to forget about the challenge and attempt to remove the paint from her clothes for the umpteenth time.

Meanwhile, in the water Leshawna was trying to keep herself entertained as she stared at the same sights over and over: the seagull trapped in soda rings, the dock post on which Duncan had carved D+C forever in a heart, the sparse plants on the ground, the sunken pieces of the old dock, Tyler's lost jet ski, and back to the seagull. On one of her aquatic surveys, Leshawna realized something was different. Trying to place the difference, Leshawna realized that the seagull had moved, being hauled out deeper into the lake by a strange purple rope. Shrugging it off, Leshawna began another survey, only to hear a splash in the water behind her, followed by a second splash, and then a tidal wave. Washed onto the dock by the wave, Leshawna turned to look at what had happened and realized the Gwen, Ezekiel, and Owen had leapt into the water, the latter's weight creating an alarmingly large wave that had sent Leshawna flying.

"See, I told you she might try something like that, eh?" boasted Ezekiel as he swam back to shore.

"Yeah dude. That was some impressive logic," concurred Owen as he hugged Ezekiel.

"Sorry Leshawna, but we really don't want to lose," apologized Gwen with a wave to Leshawna.

"Oh, it's okay girl, and don't you worry. Little Leshawna can still get out of here."

As Leshawna made her pronouncement and stood to leave, Gwen suddenly smiled and pointed behind Leshawna, "Actually, I think Chef has something different to say about that." Chef quickly fired at Leshawna, sending her spiraling to the edge of the dock. "Well, might as well jump in to wash some of it off," suggested Gwen. "We can relax together. The challenge must be nearly over after all."

"Huh, maybe Leshawna's insane or just unlucky. She did the same thing again, possibly expecting a different result, and surprisingly there was one. The score is tied again at 3 to 3. Better hurry campers, time is almost up."

With a disappointed sigh, Leshawna dove back into the water. "You got the better of me in this challenge, but I'm so going to beat you in the water fight!" Leshawna, Gwen, Owen, and Ezekiel soon found themselves in a free for all splash fight that was concentrated primarily between Gwen and Leshawna.

When Heather walked by, she couldn't resist her impulse and shouted, "I am loving the drowned rat look Gwen darling." As Heather laughed and turned to walk away, she was suddenly pitched forward by the combined spray of all the campers in the water. "My hair!" Heather wailed. "I just fixed it, and now it's ruined."

"Well, you're still in your suit. Might as well jump in," tempted Leshawna.

"And participate in a childish game like that, please," scoffed Heather.

"Don't tell me I've got to force you," ordered Leshawna, "or better yet, send Owen to bring you into the water."

"It'd be so much fun if you joined us Heather," giggled Owen, "But I could always carry you in, like a yummy hot dog." Owen quickly began drooling at the thought.

"Okay, I'll join you, but you better not ruin my hair anymore," acquiesced Heather as she tip toed slowly into the water.

"Who are yoo, and what have yoo done with Heather, eh?" wondered Ezekiel as he swam back closer to the group. Heather, laughing as she doused Ezekiel, merely ignored the comment. Heather's splash reignited the water fight, and the five teens enjoyed their competition, at least until Heather noticed a purple tentacle surfacing near the group. With a frightened screech, Heather yelled "Everybody run! A monster is coming!" and clambered out of the water, followed closely by the other campers. The five of them bolted into the Screaming Falcon's cabin and barricaded the door, hoping whatever it was wouldn't follow them. Slowly, the tentacle retreated beneath the waves, and the frightened teens let out a sigh of relief although they resolved to stay in the cabin where it was safe until the end of the challenge.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Are You Afraid of the Dark?)**

Gwen – "As much as I hate to admit it, that was probably one of the most fun experiences I've had on this island, and I had it with Heather and Ezekiel. I mean she's like the creature from the Black Lagoon meets the Wicked Witch of the West, and he's an uncultured, sexist jerk, right?"

Owen – "Woo Hoo! That's what I'm talking about! Finally, a water party on the island! I am so stoked to be back!"

Heather – "Well, that was really undignified, but I'm kind of glad they invited me to join them. Kind of."

Beth – "Did you see Heather's face? That was hysterical. I'm so glad I borrowed Izzy's octopus costume. I'm sure she won't mind though, hopefully."

Izzy – "Fee! Fie! Foe! Fum! Someone's been messing with my stuff. I'm going to have to start booby trapping it again." *laughs maniacally* "I can start the day electrocuting myself or blowing up again! That was so much fun when I used to do that. I forget why I stopped though. Hi Mom! I'm on TV again."

* * *

**Courtney and Bridgette**

Bridgette, highly on edge and jumping at the slightest noise, nearly screamed when Courtney began talking. "Are you sure you're okay? You look so tense. I would know because my CIT training helped me identify the signs." Suddenly stopping, Courtney turned away and began berating herself in frustration.

"It's fine, really," answered Bridgette with a lack of conviction in her voice, "But what's eating you?"

"I resolved to stop mentioning my CIT experience. All it did was frustrate people. The only reason I kept bringing it up though was because no one really acknowledged it or believed it." Courtney, convinced that she had punished herself enough, stood up and began walking with Bridgette again, not realizing that Geoff, DJ, Harold, and Cody were converging on her position.

"I'll admit, it really frustrated me initially, but once I got to know you better, I was willing to look past it."

"Right, but I shouldn't allow that nuisance to have gotten in the way of friendships and teamwork in the first place. I know I never heard the end of it when I got home."

"But that's just people giving you harmless ribbing, right?"

"It didn't feel like it. When I returned people called me the Completely Insane Tool, tormenting me for always trying to obey the rules until I 'snapped' and broke them all. It completely ruined my campaign for class president too! I'd have changed schools if my parents had let me."

"Wow, I'm sorry. I didn't think people would be so awful. I mean the worst I got was a few jokes about throwing up on stage and the skunks spraying me. People just kind of let it slide for me."

"Probably because you weren't voted off kicking and screaming and didn't try to get someone voted off for pelting you with apples. It's not my fault some of our teammates were incompetent and conniving." Bridgette, unsure of how to respond to help calm down Courtney, said nothing.

As the two were walking, Geoff finally arrived behind Courtney. As he prepared to capture her, Geoff saw Courtney was with Bridgette, and he decided to let the two be for now, resolving to eliminate Sadie first.

"What was that?" gasped Bridgette hearing the noise Geoff made as he retreated. "Courtney, I'm really scared. What if it's Sasquatchanakwa?" Bridgette's fear overwhelmed her, and she curled into a ball on the ground, trembling hysterically.

Courtney, alarmed by Bridgette's reaction quickly ran over and knelt down next to Bridgette. Placing a reassuring hand on Bridgette's, she uttered, "Relax. Just take deep breaths now. There's nothing to be afraid of. In. So you can calm down. Out. See, all better."

Bridgette, although still shaking, had regained control of her fear and said, "Thanks Courtney, I needed that."

"No problem. What are friends for after all?" A clap of thunder alarmed the two girls as they realized a storm was blowing in. The two began running to find shelter and collided with Cody who dropped the container he was holding which hit the ground and shattered releasing a very angry swarm of bees. Cody then flailed backwards, knocking off Harold's glasses. DJ became entangled in the scene as he was running by looking for Sadie. He too crashed into Cody, sending Cody flying away from the bees.

"Idiot!" cried Harold, "I can't see without my glasses you know, and I was supposed to throw honey on Eva and Izzy before you released the bees!" With a quick jerk, Harold threw the honey, coating Bridgette and Courtney and slightly splashing it on DJ as the bees began swarming.

"Harold, no!" warned Cody as he began running back to the group, but it was already too late to avert the disaster. Courtney and Bridgette shrieked as the honey hit them and began to scream louder as the bees began to chase them. The two began running toward the lake to dive into the water, being stung the whole way there, followed by DJ who was being stung by the slower bees and pursued by Cody who was mortified by the whole situation.

Harold, left behind and unable to find his glasses began talking to a nearby tree, "Excuse me, Chef, have you seen my glasses? Cody knocked them off my face." Not receiving a response, Harold added, "Not talking huh. Well at least go get Izzy and Eva. They ran toward the lake." Noticing that "Chef" still wasn't moving, Harold walked closer to speak louder and heard a sickening crack, realizing he had just smashed his glasses underfoot. With a sigh, he scooped up the remains and began stumbling back toward where he though the camp was.

Simultaneously, Bridgette, Courtney, and DJ ran wailing to the lake. By the time they were able to dive in, they were throbbing masses of bee stings and gummed up by the honey. As they tried to wash off the honey, the girls shot daggers at Cody who meekly protested, "It was Harold's plan to use the bees to catch Eva and Izzy, and you did crash into me." Seeing the two grow angrier Cody quickly relented. Dropping to his knees, Cody began begging, "Please don't kill me. I'm really sorry, and I've never even had a date yet! I can't die now!"

"Just help us get to the medical tent now," demanded Courtney icily. "DJ, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Sadie when I got caught up in these bees with you. I should be in good enough shape to keep trying to help our team though, I only got a handful of stings."

"Don't worry about it," responded Bridgette, "You might as well get some cream for them with us. This challenge is nearly over anyways." As Bridgette was speaking, Chef tore onto the scene, blasted Courtney and Bridgette, and then retreated.

Seething with rage, Courtney exploded, "Cody this is all your fault and Harold's! You and your stupid bees! Why would you have used them on Izzy and Eva anyways? They'd have killed you if you did, although we might still do that."

Cody, shrinking back with fright, meekly mumbled, "I don't know. You're right, but it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Ugh!" shouted Courtney, "Let's just go to the tent already." Cody, nodding quickly, helped guide the DJ there as DJ gingerly scooped up Bridgette and Courtney to carry them. "Well at least DJ's helpful. Even though he's hurt too, he's still carrying us. Thanks DJ."

"Yeah," agreed Bridgette, "This is really nice of you DJ."

"It's what my Momma always told me to do, help those in need." As DJ had arrived at the medical tent, he put the two down and went to look for Jake.

"Cody," threatened Courtney, "You better get back out there and actually get someone on the other team eliminated. Got it?"

"Yes mam," nodded Cody before scurrying away.

Jake, emerging into the medical tent, began to laugh hysterically. "What happened to those two? Forget that bees have stingers?" After receiving an angry glance from Courtney and an annoyed glance from Bridgette, Jake began to attend to their injuries.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – When Bees Attack)**

Cody – "That could not possibly have gone worse. I'm so a goner tonight."

Courtney – "Cody has officially moved onto my enemies list, and Harold has secured his place at the top. Those two better hope we don't lose now that they got Bridgette and me eliminated."

DJ – "I felt so bad for Courtney and Bridgette. That was really irresponsible of Cody to be carrying a bunch of bees through the woods. He should know how dangerous nature can be when it's angry.

Harold – "I knew my Possum Scouts training would be enough to get me back to camp even if I couldn't see. Now to wash off in the sink before trying to find my spare pair of glasses." (Harold stumbles around and completely loses his orientation. Thinking he had crawled over to the sink, he plunges his head in, only to realize he had accidently plunged his head into the toilet. With a scream, he pulled his head out and ran into the wall of the Confession Cam rather than through the door.)

Jake – "That is too perfect! Two of the Screaming Falcons eliminated and by their own teammates too. I knew I made the right call today. And oh man do they look hysterical right now with all their little bumps from the bee stings." (As Jake starts laughing, a bee flies into the confessional and stings his face. Annoyed and in pain, Jake runs out of the confessional.)

* * *

**Trent**

After waiting a little while for the dizziness to pass, Trent groggily got to his feet. Walking over to the cloth, Trent realized it was indeed from Tyler's outfit. Trent began calling for the jock but received no response. Since there was no blood near the cloth, Trent eventually decided Tyler was probably safe but prepared to run from the cave at the first sign of danger.

As time passed, Trent grew very bored in the cave and wished he had his guitar. His thoughts quickly transitioned to Gwen, and Trent began fantasizing about their time together before he had wrecked their relationship through trying too hard to be what he thought, incorrectly, that Gwen wanted. Noticing a shadow falling over the cave entrance, Trent leapt to his feet, especially since the shadow seemed to be getting larger and larger. Terrified, Trent was doing all he could to prevent himself from fainting, until he realized that the shadow had been caused by the setting sun elongating Noah's shadow. With a momentary sigh of relief, Trent relaxed, until the thought that Noah could have brought Chef with him reached his mind.

Climbing up onto the rocks behind him, Trent hoped he could minimize Noah's chances of seeing him. A low growl suddenly emanated from the deepest recesses of the cave, frightening both Trent and Noah momentarily.

"Ha ha Izzy," quipped Noah as he sat down. "It'll take more than that to scare me away. I can still turn this around for my ungrateful team." Noah's conviction soon faltered however as a large form began advancing toward him from within the dark recess of the cave. Seeing the light gleam off its eyes was all it took to crack Noah's resolve. With a terrified yell Noah turned and ran away at a rather surprising speed now that he had an incentive to run, self-preservation. Noah was swiftly pursued from the cave by the Sasquatchanakwa, eager to obtain an easy meal.

Trent, exhaling for the first time since the frightening episode began, decided the cave was now definitely the safest place to be now that the Sasquatchanakwa had left and Noah was no longer prying around within it. To pass the time until the end of the challenge, Trent began composing the lyrics to a song to win Gwen back.

Noah, meanwhile, was not nearly as content or comfortable with the Sasquatchanakwa bearing down behind him. Leaping carefully over the fallen logs in the path, Noah deftly made his way back to the main part of camp, hoping to lose his pursuer on the way. Suddenly noticing a rather pointed fallen tree, Noah angled it upwards so that the Sasquatchanakwa would step on it, hopefully prompting it to retreat. Noah's plan worked except for the reaction. The Sasquatchanakwa, now even angrier, let out another ear-splitting roar and began pursuing Noah even more quickly. Noah, white-faced with fright, triumphantly burst through the woods and into the camp, running frantically over to Chef who had just emerged from searching the cabins again. Chef, seeing the Sasquatchanakwa approaching, immediately leapt into action by running back into the cabin. Pressing a button inside, Chef was able to activate the invisible fence around the woods to stop the Sasquatchanakwa from escaping.

Noah, amazed that the producers had planned so far ahead asked, "What was that?"

"That is a state of the art invisible electric fence. To keep the Sasquatchanakwa away, we had several of our interns slip a collar around its neck just like a dog. That way it can't come into camp and eat you all during the night. Although, it did eat most of the interns we sent after it to put the collar on. Two survived though. That's not a bad percentage of 30." With a confident nod, Chef walked on leaving a baffled Noah behind.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Does Not Compute)**

Noah – "A 1 in 15 chance of survival doesn't sound good to me at all. Where did Chef learn his math? A casino?"

Chef – "Lousy interns. Taking away from my glory and doing none of my work. I wish even less than 1 in 15 had survived, but still, the death rate was pretty good on that mission."

* * *

Trent, sighing longingly, began practicing his song:

_Alas my lost dearest Gwen,_

_When you shattered my heart,_

_I thought it'd nev'r love again._

_I've examined each part,_

_And realized my one goal._

_Only you can make me whole._

_So give me a chance_

_I won't let you down._

_I'll save the last dance,_

_And we'll paint the town._

_But without you, I could never be_

_Feeling anything but misery._

_Our love is trapped in a cage_

_So please set my wounded heart free,_

_Our love will take center stage_

_And we will fly to victory_

_Just like the dove._

_Come back my love._

Confident that his song would work to win Gwen back, Trent felt that time was passing even slower as every second he spent in the cave was one he could have been using to win Gwen back. Trent decided to use the time he had remaining to decide how to approach Gwen with the song.

* * *

**Izzy and Eva**

Crouching in the boathouse, Eva complained, "Izzy, we've been here for at least a half hour. This is really boring. Why can't we just go after Chef?"

Izzy, leaping to her feet, cried, "That would be too easy, and Izzy never takes the easy way out. Like this one time, I had to turn on a light, but rather than flip the switch, I used a remote control mouse to hit a ball down the steps, which hit some dominoes, that fell in a bucket of water, which activated the pulley system, which made this one ball roll and start the first pendulum which activated the magnetic pendulum, which sucked a magnet up letting the marbles roll, and they were like whoosh down the four funnels until they hit the Lego blocks that fell and completed the circuit."

Eva, with a blank look on her face, responded, "Oh, yeah, I understand," as she tried to comprehend exactly what it was that Izzy had done. While Eva was lost in thought, the door suddenly flew open. Leaping into action, Izzy dumped a bucket of bolts on Chef, grabbed Eva's arm, and yanked her out the door past a very angry Chef.

"I'm going to kill you two!" roared Chef as he ripped off the bucket and began pursuing them.

"You can try," taunted Izzy, "But just you wait until I turn invisible. Then you'll never find me. Not even if you search all day because I'll be super quiet and stealthy." Izzy abruptly pushed Eva into the bushes when Chef was distracted and then continued to run on her own, drawing Chef with her.

Dazed, Eva climbed to her feet cautiously, ready to pulverize the next camper to come into her sight. However, Izzy was too surreptitious and without warning popped out behind Eva who nearly screamed before she could contain herself.

"Hahaha!" chuckled Izzy, "You totally should have seen your face, but then you'd be me, and I'd be you, and I so would have known not to be scared." A sharp glance from Eva quickly caused Izzy to amend her statement, "Uh… surprised."

"How did you escape Chef and end up back there anyways?" inquired Eva. "He's dumb, but that shouldn't have worked so quickly."

"Oh, it was easy for a genius like me. I dropped a penny, knowing Chef would go for it and then jumped on a bird. The bird carried me away before Chef even knew what happened, and now here I am!"

With a slightly disbelieving look, Eva began walking toward where Chef had run off. "Are we going to have some fun with him now or not?"

"Oh, absolutely. He will not know what hit him. Again! Let's go!" exclaimed Izzy as she bound off down the path, swiftly overtaking Eva.

Chef meanwhile was in the clearing admiring his penny until he realized Eva and Izzy were no longer in site, "Where did crazy girl and muscular girl go? They must have burrowed underground to escape that quickly. I told Chris we needed to hire some moles but did he listen? Wait, did he? I don't remember what his decision was on that. Moles, come out wherever you are right now!"

Laughing from within the bushes, Eva decided she would have the first fun with Chef this time. She climbed up into a tree, bringing a few stones with her. Pelting the first one deliberately over Chef's head to get his attention, Eva confidently swung from the branch she was on over to the next tree. Chef, sensing the danger, began to quickly load his gun as Eva launched the second rock, smacking him in the shoulder. Chef began firing as Eva leapt easily to the next tree, and Izzy crept toward him, carrying a container of eggs. While Eva whipped the third rock at Chef's head, Izzy swapped Chef's spare paintballs with eggs. The barrage of paintballs Chef sent at Eva splattered harmlessly against the tree as Eva prepared to swing off it. This time, however, the tree did suffer some harm as Eva accidently uprooted the tree with her strength.

As Eva fell to the ground, Chef sensed his opportunity to fire. He struggled to swiftly reload but succeeded only in cracking a bunch of eggs. He snarled, "Izzy," before retreating to load again but not before receiving a sharp kick from Izzy to his legs, causing him to stumble away from the two. "I hate those two so much, though I'd want them on my side in a war."

Eva, now recovered, joined Izzy as the two followed Chef's on his way to reload. As Chef scooped up his next paintballs, Izzy suddenly jumped out, causing him to drop them all. Reacting quickly, Izzy snagged three of them before disappearing into the bushes as she and Eva took off running.

Unfortunately for them, they passed Harold as they ran up the cliff and out of sight. As Chef passed by, he shouted, "You, geeky boy, have you seen the strong women and the red head?"

"Gosh! You don't need to be so loud and angry, but yes I have. I think they ran toward the cliff."

"Perfect!" cried Chef. "They'll be easy pickings from up there," as he sprinted toward the cliff.

Lying in wait for Chef, Izzy and Eva were perched at the top of the cliff. Izzy, in the middle of a story, was raised into Chef's sight as he erupted onto the scene. Eva, immediately realizing Izzy's vulnerability, pushed her out of the way, throwing herself into the line of fire. The paintball's impact hammered Eva heavily and sent her toppling over the edge of the edge of the one thousand foot cliff.

"You'll pay for this!" came Eva's fading reply as she descended.

Izzy, mortified by Eva's fall, turned angrily and locked her eyes on Chef. Assuming a fighting stance, Izzy waited for Chef to make a move.

Chef, used to squaring off against an opponent, leveled his gun and pulled the trigger as Izzy leaped into action. Chef, dumfounded by the gun not firing due to being out of ammunition again, was unable to react quickly enough as Izzy used his head as a springboard to vault to the other side of him. Swiveling quickly, Izzy came running back at Chef and delivered a powerful kick into his chest, sending him stumbling toward the edge of the cliff. Dropping to one knee, Izzy swept Chef's legs out from under him with a low kick, and he too went toppling over the edge of the cliff without a sound after his initial scream as he struck his head on the cliff on the way down.

Watching Chef's fall, Izzy decided the cliff dive looked like fun and dove wildly over the end with a triumphant shout.

As Izzy splashed into the water and she and Eva began hauling the unconscious Chef to shore, Chris announced, "Well, it looks like we're going to have to end the first challenge a little early since our hunter has been taken out. Thanks to Izzy's fighting abilities, the Killer Bees have won with their two remaining members to the Screaming Falcons' one. Screaming Falcons, pick your favorite loser, and meet me at the campfire for an exciting marshmallow ceremony. But first, I have a special surprise, so I'd like everyone to report to the stage."

As Izzy and Eva arrived at the shore, they exchanged a victorious high five. "Nice work Izzy," congratulated Eva, "But next time, that cook's mine, okay?"

"Deal! That was so much fun though! Woo!" exclaimed Izzy as she ran off to celebrate her victory. Eva merely shrugged and followed after her.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Champion!)**

Chris – "Stupid Chef, getting himself eliminated before taking out Izzy. Was it too much to ask that he stay conscious?"

Jake – "Hah, I knew this challenge was right up Izzy's alley, so I made the right bet after all. I could get used to this job."

Sadie – "I spent most of the day without Katie, and we still lost? When I find out who made us lose, he or she is so out of here!"

Katie – "Ok, I don't really remember what happened to me, but it so probably had something to do with Heather. I don't trust her having changed on bit! Well, maybe a little, but not as much as Sadie!"

Izzy – "Today was so much fun that I can't wait for the next challenge! I hope I get to hunt everybody else down soon!" (Izzy suddenly produces a gun, seemingly from nowhere, and begins stroking it)

Bridgette – (Bridgette enters covered in numerous painful marks from all the bees) *Shuddering* "The bees! The bees! Save me please!"

* * *

After the campers all had returned to the camp or emerged from quivering in fear in the cabins. Chris emerged onto the stage. "I bet you're wondering why you were all called here."

"Well not really," replied Gwen. "With you, we know it's something stupid."

With a forced smile Chris remarked, "Why no Gwen, and I think you will be interested to see this since you didn't get to see all your teammates today, I've compiled a set of clips of each of them, so without further ado, let it begin."

Katie, Sadie, and Heather were seen on screen as Katie was shot and Heather pulled Sadie to safety.

"What are you doing, Heather?" complained Duncan, "You're helping the other team!"

"Oh ho, like you're one to talk," countered Justin, "After you helped Bridgette and Courtney!

"Speaking of which, that's our next clip," interjected Chris as he gestured to the screen. Duncan preventing Justin from capturing Bridgette and Courtney flashed by on the screen. Heather shot a sinister smirk to Duncan after seeing this scene while Duncan looked away quite embarrassed.

Next, Harold was seen ordering Ezekiel and Owen to help capture Lindsay. The next clip showed Lindsay sinking while Leshawna, Beth, Ezekiel, and Owen rushed to her aid.

"So that's where my shoe went!" observed Lindsay as she nuzzled into Tyler who placed his arms around her protectively.

"Harold, how could you do that?" interrogated Tyler.

"It was a plan gone awry, gosh!" cried Harold as he turned away to obscure his face.

The next selection showed Gwen getting shot and then Noah and Cody on the beach, omitting their time in the boat. The campers immediately began to stare at the two and began laughing while Noah bristled with anger and Cody flushed red with shame.

"Way to go dude," ribbed Duncan who was promptly smacked by Courtney.

"You're such a jerk!" insisted Courtney.

"Didn't know you still cared," replied Duncan.

"Ugh!" shouted Courtney as she stormed away to sit by Bridgette.

The clip of Cody dropping the bees soon followed and the campers watched in horror as Courtney and Bridgette suffered the worst of the bees and DJ received some stings after they were splattered by Harold's honey.

Tyler was then seen attempting to pursue Sadie through the woods and failing miserably.

"Aww, it's okay," consoled Lindsay, "You tried your best after all," as she pulled Tyler in for a kiss.

Tyler's humiliating scene was swiftly followed by Geoff's capture and Trent's escape. Trent was then viewed in the cave and seen writing something as Noah was chased away by Sasquatchanakwa. The other campers stared in awe, unable to believe Noah could have escaped the monster.

The movie concluded with Eva being knocked off the cliff and Izzy's battle with Chef which aroused great applause from all the campers.

"That's how the Killer Bees roll!" boasted Leshawna, "You rock white girl!"

"Very cool," agreed Trent as he nodded to Izzy.

"You know what this means?" asked Geoff, "Time for our first victory party of the year!" With a cheer, the Killer Bees followed Geoff to the cabin.

"Screaming Falcons," Chris added, "Time to place your votes, and remember that Ezekiel is invincible, so votes for him don't count."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – The Moment of Truth)**

Courtney – "My choice is obvious. It could only be Harold after the grief he caused me last year and now the bees. Cody, you're next though. Be warned!"

Owen – "I could not believe that Noah gave me such good cake, and all I have to do is vote for Cody. You got lucky Harold dude. Otherwise, it'd have been you."

Gwen – "Well, Courtney told me that Harold and Cody need to be voted off, but she's such an uptight little… never mind. But she has a grudge against Harold, and I couldn't vote off Cody, so I'm voting for her."

Cody – "I've got an image to uphold, and I can't do that with Noah here. Not to be ungrateful for saving my life and all, but I vote for you Noah."

Bridgette – "Huh, I don't really like to hold a grudge, but I do not want to be swarmed by bees again, so it's got to be Cody or Harold, but which one to pick? Harold is Leshawna's boyfriend, but Cody and Gwen are really close too." (Bridgette pauses for a moment deep in thought and quickly jots down a name. She hesitates a moment before putting it in the box looking really guilty).

* * *

The eleven Screaming Falcons were gathered on the stumps and nervously awaiting the results as the Killer Bees watched on.

"Campers," boomed Chris, relishing being the center of attention. "This is the first true marshmallow ceremony of Total Drama Redux! I see eleven campers but only have ten marshmallows. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and you can't come back. Ever. The first campers I'm going to call escaped without a single vote. The first one goes to our survivor, Sadie!"

With an excited squeal and a hug from Katie, Sadie hustled up to the front to claim her marshmallow.

"Next we have Bridgette! How are those stings by the way?"

"They're feeling a little better but not very much," confessed Bridgette as she strode forward to claim her marshmallow.

"DJ and Katie, you two are up!" DJ let out a relieved smile, and Katie giggled happily as she ran up to grab her marshmallow and join Sadie.

"Gwen, this one is yours," with a content smile, Gwen claimed her marshmallow.

"Ezekiel, this is your first marshmallow. Enjoy it buddy." Ezekiel, who had been shaking with fear despite his immunity, leapt to his feet and scrambled to claim his first marshmallow ever. Tossing it up, he caught it in his toque before moving aside.

"Owen, here boy!" called Chris as he tossed the marshmallow. Owen jumped, catching the marshmallow in his mouth and peered with his best puppy dog eyes at Chris in hope of receiving another marshmallow.

"As for you four," began Chris with a devious smirk, "You all received a handful of votes." Noah shot a filthy glance at Cody who cringed in embarrassment and guilt while Harold and Courtney exchanged fierce glances.

"This next marshmallow goes to ….. Noah," announced Chris as Noah confidently strutted up to claim his marshmallow and shot a sinister smirk to Cody before sitting down off to the side.

"Three campers, two marshmallows, one of you is done, but it's not Courtney," announced Chris.

"Yes!" shrieked Courtney as she sprinted to claim her marshmallow.

"Cody. Harold. One of you has spent his last day on Total Drama Redux. But this person is safe…"

Harold glanced nervously at Cody who returned the frightened stare.

Courtney gazed menacingly at Harold, while Bridgette sent each of them a frustrated look.

Noah shot daggers at Cody and then at the rest of the campers.

Harold began nervously tugging at his collar.

Cody began to tremble.

"Cody," revealed Chris.

Cody leapt to his feet and was about to run but quickly slowed down to attempt a cool stride to claim his marshmallow.

Harold deflated on the stump and hung his head in shame. DJ walked over and gave him a sympathetic pat before Harold arose to claim his belongings. As he approached the Dock of Shame, Leshawna came running over to him in tears and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Harold, baby, why did it have to be you? We were just reunited and we're already separated again," Leshawna moaned.

"Be strong, milady," ordered Harold as he fought back tears. "I know you can win this without me." Harold leaned in to give Leshawna a kiss but was grabbed by Chef and hurled onto the boat, which swiftly carted him away. Leshawna, standing on the dock, mournfully waved goodbye as Gwen comforted her and walked her toward the cabins when the boat was out of sight.

* * *

**Gwen and Trent**

After making sure Leshawna had safely returned to her cabin, Gwen began walking to the Screaming Falcon's cabin. Trent quickly rushed over to her and began talking, "That was pretty rotten what happened to Harold wasn't it?"

"I'll say. I feel so bad for Leshawna. That hag Courtney should have been the one going home. She's such a pushy and useless teammate."

"I hear you," agreed Trent, "Say, Gwen, would you mind if I sang you a quick song. I wrote it today during the challenge."

"Well, I don't know if… well, okay, but then I need to go," remarked Gwen as she began blushing, trying not to let her attraction overpower her.

Trent finished playing his song and gazed expectantly at Gwen. Gwen, overwhelmed by her sorrow for Leshawna and the beauty of the song, was unable to react and with another blush, darted off into the cabin. Dejected, Trent returned to his cabin as well.

* * *

**Tyler and Lindsay**

"Man, I cannot believe Harold did that to you!" roared Tyler. "I am so glad that wuss is out of here so he can't do any more damage!"

"It wasn't that bad. I mean, I got to see some old friends again after all."

Tyler, baffled, merely gave Lindsay a blank stare. "Anyways, how was your trip to France with Beth?"

"You didn't see the news did you? There was this weird misunderstanding. I like smudged this picture of an unhappy woman and then when I tried to fix it, all these people came and took us away. They put us behind bars, and I totally don't look good in stripes!"

Tyler, amazed by Lindsay's story, turned to comfort her. As he turned, however, Lindsay had moved into a new position, and was ready to make out. She knocked him backwards and the two continued making out until Beth came out to inform them they were keeping the rest of the team up and bring Lindsay to bed.

Tyler watched her go before returning to the guy's half of the cabin highly elated.

* * *

**Katie and Sadie**

Sitting on their bed, Katie and Sadie were enraptured in their discussion. "So, I think we need to finish stitching this one emblem here, and then we'll be ready to wear them," noted Katie with a tinge of pride.

"Your fashions are always the best," replied Sadie smiling grandly.

"You are just so nice to say that!"

"So are you!"

"EEEEEEE!" they both squealed happily.

"Would you two shut up?" barked Noah glancing up from his book. "Some of us are trying to read you know."

"Just you," interjected Cody, earning him another glare from Noah.

"Well, anyways," said Katie, "Did you see how hot Justin looked in that movie."

"I totally did, but I think he looked hotter," responded Sadie with a mischievous glance.

"Come on Sadie, we never keep secrets. Just tell me who it is you like!" begged Katie. Sadie, relenting leaned in close and whispered the name to Katie who began giggling. With a smile, the two squeed quite loudly, annoying Noah again.

"Be quiet already!" Noah shouted before deciding just to leave the cabin. Noah strode away, letting the door close on Katie and Sadie who had already resumed talking, and Cody who had returned to tinkering with his machine.

* * *

**Justin and Duncan**

"So remember, you have to do everything I say next challenge and vote with me for two," reprimanded Justin as he cut Duncan off before he could enter the cabin.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now get out of my way, or I'll make you. Your threat really is weaker now that everyone knows exactly what happened thanks to Chris."

"True," replied Justin smugly, "But I could still urge the girls against you anyways with my charms, and you wouldn't want that now would you? Besides, it's not like I'm asking you to be my slave like Heather did, and you worked for her to get an alliance. This isn't so different."

As Justin turned to depart, Duncan muttered, "I liked it better when you didn't talk." Duncan then turned and decided rather than spend more time with Justin, he'd go and find Courtney to check up on her. As he entered the medical tent, he found Geoff frantically gazing over Bridgette who was resting after her medication. As Duncan gazed at Courtney's restful form, he was overcome with his old feelings for her and resolved to win her back.

* * *

**DJ and Beth**

Attracted by a pained noise coming from the lake, the two animal lovers came running to provide assistance. They realized a chipmunk had been snagged on the remnants of one of the traps from the challenge and went about setting it free.

Summoning his courage, DJ probed, "So, I heard a rumor that you and Brady hit a rough patch."

"That's putting it lightly. I broke up with him because he was a using creep but that doesn't mean he didn't break my heart anyways." Beth began sobbing lightly and was unable to make eye contact with DJ.

"That's low. Aww, cheer up Beth, at least we saved the chipmunk, right?"

"I guess so," responded Beth not particularly comforted.

"Tell you what, why don't we both wake up early tomorrow to help bunny exercise. If you come up with something creative, bunny might be more responsive, you know?"

"Sure, and thanks DJ for helping me take my mind of Brady," replied Beth as she wiped the last of her tears from her eyes.

* * *

**Courtney and Heather**

Awakened in the middle of the night, Courtney was about to scream until Heather calmed her down. Heather lead Courtney away from the medical tent and began her proposal. "That was nice work how you arranged the backstabber's elimination. I like you stuff."

"Uh, thanks," responded Courtney briskly, "But that's not much of a reason to wake me up at this time, now is it?"

"No, I guess not, but it seems like we could help each other. I mean, I want Gwen gone, and I'm sure you want to see a few other people eliminated. If we team up, we improve our odds," prompted Heather with a reassuring smile.

"Tempting, but I'm sure you'll just betray me when you no longer need me," asserted Courtney despite her crumbling resolve.

"Maybe, but there's only one way to find out," tempted Heather with a wide grin.

"Fine, if you help me get revenge against three people, I'll help you as well. I know just which person to start with too," said Courtney with a smile as she and the raven-haired temptress shook hands.

"Perfect," agreed Heather as the two split up to go back to sleep.

* * *

AN: And with that, Harold has left us. He leaves a hole in Leshawna's heart and soothes a hole in Courtney's. Sorry to Harold fans, but we'll hear more from all the eliminated campers eventually, so don't worry.

As an added bonus, here are the Confessionals that did not make it into the main story.

Ezekiel – "Harold was pretty bossy today, eh? I think he's scaring me most right now. Sorry dude."

Noah – "I am not listening to one more crack about me and Cody being an item. He's gone."

DJ – "Cody seemed like such a nice guy, but man, unleashing bees on your own teammates! And on someone as nice as Bridgette too. Sorry little guy."

Harold – "There's no way I'll be able to show off my skills with Courtney here. She has got to be the first to go!"

Katie – "Well, Sadie and I talked it over, and we think Harold was most at fault today, so bye!"

Sadie – "Harold was like totally mean to Bridgette, and he made me be without Katie for no reason. He has to be the one losing now."

Votes:

Bridgette – Harold

Courtney – Harold

Gwen – Courtney

Katie – Harold

Sadie – Harold

Cody – Noah

DJ – Cody

Ezekiel – Harold

Harold – Courtney

Noah – Cody

Owen – Cody

Totals:

Harold – 5

Cody – 3

Courtney – 2

Noah – 1

And with that, this chapter is officially done. Please leave a review with what you liked and what I can improve!


	6. Day 3 Pt 1 King of the Track

**Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction. Otherwise, we'd have a problem.**

AN: Sorry for the delay, but I was on vacation and then doing a test materials writing project. I'm back now though, and hope to have part two written shortly but with college move in fast approaching, it may not happen any time especially soon. Please R&R!

* * *

Chris, smiling to the camera began to speak, "Last time on Total Drama Redux, we witnessed out campers in a fight for survival. Okay, they just had to dodge Chef's paintball attack which is still pretty deadly. Although Sadie made it to the end for the Screaming Falcons, it was Izzy's fighting skills and Trent's hiding skills that won it for the Killer Bees. Ultimately, Harold's backfiring plan sealed his fate, and he was the first contestant forced to walk the Dock of Shame. What grueling challenge awaits out campers? Who will be the next camper to join Harold in defeat? Find out now on this exciting episode of Total Drama Redux!"

* * *

(Theme song rolls)

* * *

The campers began to wake up and prepare for the day, surprisingly without any early, ear-splitting summons from Chris. Inside the mess hall, Leshawna sat at a table as Gwen and a rather guilty Bridgette tried to comfort her.

"Why did it have to be Harold?" wailed Leshawna as she tried to eat the unidentifiable object in front of her that Chef had labeled breakfast.

"Well, he did get eliminated early and release those bees," began Bridgette.

"Cody released the bees," interjected Leshawna.

"Yeah, but it was Harold's plan," protested Bridgette, "and I think I still have some of the honey in my hair!"

"Someone had to go," added Gwen. "It's just too bad it wasn't that harpy Courtney."

"She better let go of that stupid grudge now. She tricked Harold into eliminating me before, and now she caused his elimination again! That should more than make up for him getting her out," exploded Leshawna.

Bridgette, rising, asked Gwen, "Why can't you just get along with Courtney. She's a nice girl really."

Gwen laughed hysterically until she received an unamused glance from Bridgette. "We must be talking about different Courtneys." Seeing Bridgette becoming annoyed, Gwen continued, "Look, maybe if she believed that Duncan and I were just friends and she wasn't so bossy, then I would!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Shout Outs)**

Leshawna – "Harold, baby. I know we've had our ups and downs, but I want you to know that I miss you, and I will win this game for you!"

Gwen – "I get that Bridgette and Courtney are friends, but that doesn't mean I have to like her. I mean, I don't think Courtney and I have anything in common!"

* * *

The three continued their discussion as DJ and Beth entered the cafeteria and sat down nearby.

"So, how's Bunny doing?" asked Beth.

"Well, he loves it here. There are so many good memories for him."

"Uh… right" replied Beth nervously recalling the original Bunny's rather gruesome death.

"You family raises pigs, right?" wondered DJ as he attempted to change the subject after noticing Beth's strange hesitation.

"Of course! They are just so cute! That's why I only eat Fakon you know."

"That's awesome. I'd become a vegetarian, but Momma's cooking is just irresistible, even when she uses meat. Say, Beth, I uh made you this." DJ nervously handed Beth a wrapped box. "I know it's not much, but I hope you like it."

"Oh, thank you so much!" gushed Beth, "I'm going to head to my room to open it right now! Bye DJ!"

"See you later Beth," remarked DJ as Beth skipped happily out the door, forgetting entirely to eat. DJ went into the kitchen to try to beg Chef for some ingredients to whip up a dish for Beth.

While DJ and Beth were talking, Trent had entered the mess hall and tried to get Gwen's attention to hear her thoughts about his song. Unfortunately, she, Leshawna, and Bridgette were too engrossed in their conversation to notice. Trent was abruptly jerked from his thoughts when someone draped an arm around his shoulders. Trent turned to face the person and realized it was Geoff who gave Trent a pat on the back and boomed, "Dude. You look down. What's the matter man?"

Trent gave Geoff a sad smile and sighed, "It's Gwen. I just don't know what to do to win her back. I even composed her a song and everything, but I don't think it really worked. I mean, I couldn't even talk to her this morning."

"Oh, don't worry man. She still wants you. I know it. Maybe I can get Bridgette to help you two actually meet later."

"You'd do that for me?" inquired Trent, growing excited.

"Yeah dude we're close. Plus, we're teammates. I'm sure if you get her alone someplace romantic, you'll win her back." Geoff and Trent exchanged a knuckle bump and began to talk about what Chris might put them through.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Cool Dude)**

Geoff – "Man, Trent's got to be close to getting back with Gwen, I can feel it. I mean, either that or he's on the verge of treating us to a wicked party. That would be totally sick! Oh, right, I need to help him with Gwen first though."

Trent – "I just wish I wasn't totally oblivious to Gwen. It'd be so much easier if she just totally hated me now because then I'd know to just give up."

* * *

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the shrill noise of Katie, Sadie, and Lindsay eeeing and in Lindsay's case clapping.

"I can't believe you play Animal Crossing too!" exclaimed Katie. "We totally have to visit your town. Ohmigosh and you can visit us!"

"Yeah! We love it for planning our fashions before we create them! Oh, and you so have to see Katie's gorgeous home design!" chorused Sadie.

"That's so nice, but Sadie's is better," replied Katie.

"Okay, I bet it's super cute like mine, but you better send me an e-mail later so Paula can help us connect," replied Lindsay. "Say do you think that new spa is for the challenge today? Maybe the winners get to relax in it after the challenge, and no one has to go home!"

"Spa?" asked Sadie confused, "Do you mean the pool?"

"Wait, when did Chris get a pool?" wondered Katie, having not noticed the pool on the way in.

"I don't know. Probably like, this morning," Sadie answered quickly as she tried to wave Heather over who pretended not to see her.

"Oh, maybe. But a spa would be so much better," cried Lindsay as she looked around in confusion.

"Totally," agreed Katie and Sadie.

The three continued eagerly talking while they ate, annoying most of the other campers out of the mess hall.

"When those three are together, the sum of their IQs doesn't even make double digits," scoffed Heather to Noah as the two left.

"Well, at least having my ears assaulted helped me forget the assault to my taste buds. How can he possibly call that food?" griped Noah

"Yeah, oh Noah, you didn't vote for Harold, did you? Leshawna's really upset you know."

"I didn't know you had a heart, but no I didn't. Cody was the obvious choice," confessed Noah, eying Heather suspiciously.

"Good, oh and sorry about the whole Cody thing. I sort of made it worse for you," admitted Heather with a nervous glance at Noah.

With an angry glare, Noah shot back, "That was you who alerted everyone? Some alliance member. And being on opposite teams and all, I don't see how we can really help each other."

"What about encouraging others to vote for someone else. It might save you at some point."

"I'm pretty sure you'll need assistance more than me in that regard, but fine. Why me anyways?" wondered Noah as he attempted to calm down.

"Well, I figured you and Ezekiel could most use my generous help, but frankly he doesn't have your potential. I'm sure he'll say something to offend everyone, and I'm not going down with him!"

"Huh, that's so kind. So you felt I'd be as desperate as Ezekiel? Nice to know. See you later," remarked Noah as he turned and left Heather behind feeling quite stunned.

"Wait! Where are you going?" shouted Heather desperately.

"Anywhere but here."

Heather, left alone, frantically tried to come up with a plan. _Great Heather. You need allies and Noah's one of your more devious and useful ones. You have to win him back!_ Without a plan, however, Heather merely returned to the mess hall to try to comfort Leshawna as Eva stormed by angrily, followed by Izzy, Cody, and Tyler.

"He has the guts to call that food. Someone needs to teach him a lesson!" roared Eva in a rage as she menacingly pounded her hands together.

"Like a cooking lesson?" asked Cody.

"What?" shrieked Eva, "Oh, that might work, but I think giving him a beating would be more effective."

"Oh, ho, Izzy knows just what you mean. She so could give Chef a taste of his own medicine, but not now," cackled Izzy.

"Yeah, I could do that too," interjected Tyler as he posed, trying to look tough.

"It's doubtful," growled Eva.

"Please, anything you can do, I can do better," scoffed Tyler.

"Uh, dude," began Cody, "she can probably tear you limb from limb. I wouldn't make her mad."

"Ooooh! Izzy did that once. It was like, snap! snap! snap! but then Izzy had trouble getting the right leg off and let the guy hop away. So I guess I didn't quite do it. Maybe she should practice more!" rambled Izzy as she turned and began examining those around her who became quite nervous except for Eva.

"Right. Well, anyways I'm not taking the song bait," griped Eva, "But I will answer your challenge right now." Eva turned and gave Tyler a threatening glance, causing Tyler to hesitate.

"You know, I think I, uh, think I need to go see Lindsay. Yeah that's it!" mumbled Tyler as he darted off.

"Tyler is one crazy dude," giggled Izzy, "Izzy likes that."

"Yeah, I'm going to uh check on him," added Cody as he ran off after Tyler.

"Huh, Tyler's all talk. It's hard to believe people think he's the athlete," scoffed Eva giving Tyler a last disgusted look. Chris suddenly arrived and began steering the two girls over to the campfire pit where most of the campers were already gathered.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Ooooooo-klahoma)**

Eva – "That no talent jock better watch his back today! He's almost as bad as that sexist rat, thinking he can match me like that. I could beat him at anything blindfolded."

Tyler – "Ok, that might not have been the best thing I could have said, but I couldn't just stand there and be outaltheticized by a girl, even one as tough as Eva."

* * *

While the group was talking outside, Ezekiel was scanning for a place to sit inside.

"Hey Ezekiel! Sit with me!" called Courtney as she stood up and began waving to Ezekiel. Bewildered and a little frightened by Courtney's sudden niceness, Ezekiel complied.

"So, how are yoo?" asked Ezekiel to break the awkward pause.

"I'm great. And you?" replied Courtney.

"Not too bad, eh? As good as yoo can be with Chris around." Both of them chuckled slightly and Ezekiel asked, "So, why did yoo call me over?"

"Well, I figured I should get to know all my teammates. I mean we never got that much time on Total Drama Island to get to know one another."

"Well, I guess not, eh," responded Ezekiel, unsure of what to say or completely trusting that teamwork was Courtney's sole motivation.

"Now that you've gotten past you sexism, you seem like a nice guy, and I hope I can count on you in today's challenge," stated Courtney with a friendly smile.

"Of course," Ezekiel said immediately. "I want to help our team oot eh? We need to turn our trail around."

"I know exactly what you mean, or at least I think I do, assuming you mean streak," concurred Courtney as she stood up to put her dishes away. "See you later Ezekiel."

"Bye Courtney," answered Ezekiel with a wave as he sat to start his breakfast.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Is She for Real?)**

Ezekiel – "Wow, Courtney's always seemed so threatening and bossy, but maybe she isn't so bad, eh. She was surprisingly nice today anyways."

Courtney – "If people are trying to get me eliminated, I need to make all the *Courtney makes quote signs in the air* friends I can. I mean, of my teammates, I'm really only close with Bridgette and DJ. Gwen and her lapdog Cody are a lost cause, but that still leaves Owen and Noah who I can get on my side, and maybe Katie, especially if it's without that oaf Sadie. Or maybe not on the duo. Still, of my options, I'm confident that Ezekiel is easily my strongest option. After all, it wasn't challenge performance that caused his elimination, and I can continue my path to team captain much more easily by befriending him rather than forcing him to fully relinquish the position!"

* * *

As Chef herded the remaining campers out of the mess hall, Duncan cast one last longing glance at Courtney while Owen shot one last wistful glance at the food. Justin, meanwhile, was too busy gazing at his own reflection in his mirror to notice much change in his surroundings.

Duncan suddenly blurted, "I can't believe Courtney's ignoring me and for home school!"

"Now you know how I felt, watching that sweet princess Courtney bound by a barbarous ogre, unable to get her to notice me her true prince and, oh, heh," Justin remarked, rather embarrassed after he realized with whom he was talking. Eager to divert attention away from his previous statements, Justin added, "Anyways, it more or less passes with time."

"Yeah, but what does he have that I don't?" wondered Duncan aloud. "He's weaker, less adventurous, more cowardly, and terrible with women. Or at least, usually terrible."

"True, but he's also more submissive and easily swayed. Still, he's probably just her pawn and nothing more," consoled Justin as he attempted to guide Duncan away from Owen to strategize.

"He also has the last of breakfast," interjected Owen rather unhelpfully, only to recoil upon receiving a nasty glare from Duncan. "Well he does," protested Owen.

"Get serious guys. How can I get her to notice me again?" asked Duncan, searching Justin and Owen for any advice.

"If she doesn't want to see you, she won't. There's not much you can do really," advised Justin, growing annoyed at his inability to shake Owen.

Owen, determined to seem useful, suggested, "You could try making her something again. It worked before right?"

Chris abruptly ended their conversation when he announced, "Campers, I hope you enjoyed a hearty breakfast and time to rest because you will need to be in top shape for today's challenge."

Reactions to Chris's announcement elicited a wide range of responses from Eva's satisfied smile to Noah's frustrated outburst, "Can't come up with any intellectually stimulating challenges, can you Chris?"

"Quit your whining bookworm. The contest isn't supposed to cater to your strengths," shouted Leshawna.

"Thank you Leshawna," said Chris smugly. "Obviously, that type of challenge is a bore for the audience. Would you want to watch a math test or game of chess? I think not." Noah rolled his eyes as Chris continued, "But thanks to some of the complaints we received, we need to incorporate some tests of culture and intelligence. Of course, we know Noah will be eliminated by all these tiring athletic challenges before we get to them. I mean, they're just not his forté." Most of the campers responded to Chris's slight with a loud chorus of laughter as Noah sulked. "As for today, you will be running an obstacle course to test your endurance."

"Again?" groaned Gwen. "Don't you have any originality?"

"That was like so hard on my nails last time," whined Lindsay.

"Really Chris, I'm not wallowing in mud again, although I'm sure Beth won't mind," goaded Heather, causing Beth to swell with anger and DJ to move in to comfort her and stop her from striking Heather.

Noticing DJ's comforting hand on her shoulder, Beth fingered her new necklace that DJ had woven from wildflowers around Camp Wawanakwa and whispered, "Thanks for the support and the beautiful necklace."

"No problem," responded DJ with a smile as the two sat back down.

Simultaneously, Duncan had sidled up to Courtney and whispered, "Want to raid Chef's fridge again? It'll be just me and you."

Angered by the memory of the challenge, especially her elimination and the resulting taunting, Courtney nailed Duncan with a kick and stormed away.

"Tough luck bro, but I think you should take that as a no," said Justin suppressing a laugh as he helped Duncan to his feet.

"Anyways," shouted Chris, "You really shouldn't draw the attention from me when I'm explaining the challenge. After all, the only thing the audience really wants to see is me."

"Yeah right," scoffed Katie as Sadie nodded vigorously.

Sadie quickly added, "If that were true, he wouldn't need us competing in his ridiculous challenges to draw in ratings."

"Shush!" wailed Chris as he began to grow flustered. "Look, you don't have a full boot camp this time. Anyways, you'll receive points every time you complete a part of the course, finish the whole course, win a team portion, or place first individually. Well, those ways plus a few other surprise ways."

"I don't trust Chris and his surprises," whispered Cody to Tyler who laughed and agreed with him.

"Chris," began Beth cautiously, "How many points do we get for each task, or how many

points do we need to get, or um actually I lost my train of through?"

"Ah, a nearly excellent question. It's one point every time a team member finishes a challenge, unless there's an alternate scoring system for that leg which I'll announce before that portion of the game."

"What?" shrieked Courtney, "That is so not fair. We have one less person, so that puts us at an automatic disadvantage and almost guarantees our defeat!"

Eva, advancing to face Courtney, threatened, "And it serves you right! I didn't see you complaining when Duncan was unfairly eliminated." Bridgette and Leshawna quickly interceded before the two could come to blows.

"I do hate to agree with Courtney, but she is right Chris," asserted Gwen.

"See! This is exactly why you shouldn't interrupt me. I was getting there. Yes, the Screaming Falcons would probably automatically lose with one less person, so they get to select one team member, the one best suited to complete the challenges before them, to count for double points on each leg of the challenge," explained Chris.

"Uh, Chris," interrupted Owen nervously, "Do the points even matter then? I mean both teams will eventually get all eleven points from each leg. Really, only the speed ones will determine who wins, rights?"

"Geeze, how stupid do you think I am?" protested Chris before being interrupted yet again by Izzy.

Izzy shouted as she jumped around chasing a buttefly, "Not as smart as Izzy, that's for sure!"

"Gah! This is my time to talk! Mine!" shouted Chris as he began to grow very flustered and a whine began to enter his voice.

"I'm so confused, why do we need to listen to him. Don't we just need to run until we get to the finish line in an obstacle course? It seems pretty easy. I found it already! I win!" cried Lindsay excitedly as she ran across the starting line.

A very put out Chris yelled, "Do I need to start eliminating people from the challenge now? That's better. Now if your team loses a team portion of the challenge, they will be sitting someone out. Additionally, if someone fails to complete any other portion of the challenge, he or she is out. Obviously, if your team members are not being eliminated, you'll score more points. It's simple. Now finishing the scoring rules, winning a team challenge is a bonus two points. A team member who arrives at the finish line earns you three points, and the first person to finish earns a bonus five points for his or her team. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what do we do first?" inquired Bridgette.

"A nice team event using this brand new pool. All you need to do is swim half a lap to get to the other side. Oh, and before I forget, each team gets one freebee. You can use it when one of your teammates fails a challenge to still to give them another chance to complete the task and prevent their elimination and the resulting point loss," revealed Chris.

"Swimming! That's great for you Bridge," exclaimed Geoff as he gave Bridgette a tight hug.

"Yeah," responded Trent, "But that's not good for us. It gives Bridgette time to get way ahead of the rest of us."

"Oh yeah," realized Geoff.

"Swimming!" boasted Tyler, "Piece of cake. Between my athleticism and Eva's too, we've got this challenge in the bag!"

"I don't see how you're an asset," countered Eva with a smirk, "But you are right about me."

"Okay guys, who are we going to pick for counting twice?" asked DJ as the Screaming Falcons gathered.

"Bridgette obviously," commanded Courtney as she scanned her teammates' faces, "Geoff's right after all, she is the best swimmer, so she'll be able to take the lead. Any objections?"

"None!" agreed Ezekiel quickly with a nervous glance to Courtney to make sure he was doing the right thing.

"Well, actually," interjected Cody, "Is Bridgette the right choice for the later parts? I mean she's a little klutzy on land. I say we should pick you or Gwen."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Say What?)**

Bridgette – "Some thanks for not voting for Cody! He calls me klutzy? Just because accidents seem to happen while I'm around does not make me klutzy. *Bridgette turns to walk out of the confessional and accidently knocks over the camera* Well, maybe a little."

Chef – "Lousy campers, breaking the confessional like that. This better not happen again, or I'll find something even more foul to feed them. That will be fun. *chuckles ominously*"

* * *

"Look, we can change the person later if need be. Let's just start the challenge already," replied Courtney haughtily. "We choose Bridgette, Chris."

Chris, suddenly jerked from his reflections about himself, responded, "Great! So the Screaming Falcons choose Bridgette to represent them for today's challenge. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. In the spirit of teamwork, you may not advance to the next segment until your whole team finishes this one. Now go change into your suits and head back here in five minutes."

"Nice going Courtney," chided Noah as the two teams dispersed to change, "locking us into Bridgette for today's challenge without any input other than yours and Ezekiel's." Courtney responded by angrily stomping away without a reply.

As the campers were regrouping, Katie giggled to Sadie, "Isn't he so dreamy in his swimsuit?"

"Totally," agreed Sadie as her eyes drifted to Justin, "Almost as much as Justin!"

"Almost? He like totally is!"

"Nu uh!" shouted Sadie as she turned away and stamped her foot.

Their pending fight, however, was interrupted when Chris announced, "Alright campers, it's time to get into the water to get ready for the challenge."

"I am not getting my newly regrown hair wet on TV!" protested Heather.

"Say what?" shouted Leshawna, advancing on Heather in a mix of real and over exaggerated anger. "I don't need to throw you in again, now do I?"

In response, Heather sighed, and climbed into the pool, taking extra care to make sure the water didn't get to her hair.

"Campers, the race begins in 3! 2! 1! Go!" barked Chris.

The contestants began swimming as best they could and soon found themselves divided into four groups as the top swimmers pulled way ahead. Bridgette began to gain an even greater lead over the first group with her fluid, swift movements. Eva, creating a torrent of water with her vigorous, frantic strokes, continued in hot pursuit, gnashing her teeth in frustration due to being in second place. Towards the end of the pack were Heather, Sadie, and Owen as Sadie's insistence that Heather's hair would still look great was met with heavy resistance, ultimately resulting in the two climbing out of the pool and running elsewhere. Owen meanwhile, was trying to swim, but his lack of experience and slow strokes were preventing him from making any great gains, especially since he stopped after every two strokes to gasp for air.

By the time Heather and Sadie returned to the pool, Bridgette was pulling herself onto land, and Eva was right behind her. Eva immediately jumped onto land and prepared to run to the next segment, only to be stopped by Chris.

"Wait!" Chris shouted from his perch in the trees. "Remember, you can't go on until your whole team finishes." Eva, annoyed, gnashed her teeth again and glared at her worthless teammates who were still swimming, especially Heather, who was only a speck on the horizon to Eva.

Eva abruptly turned and stormed angrily to Bridgette as DJ was arriving. DJ quickly hid after seeing how angry Eva looked when Eva suddenly raised her arm toward Bridgette who covered her face in fright while DJ looked away and started sucking his thumb. "What?" asked Eva. "I can't get a high five from the island's top swimmer? I'm impressed surfer girl. Not many people can beat me fairly in a contest, although I will beat you later. Just you wait."

"Thank you," replied Bridgette feeling quite relieved that she survived. She and Eva exchanged a quick high five before turning back to watch the swimmers. Leshawna and Gwen arrived soon after and calmly climbed out of the water to dry off, only to be soaked again as a cheering Izzy arrived and shook herself dry, splattering the other contestants with water. Trent followed closely behind Izzy and was going over to talk to Gwen only to be knocked back into the water by the bickering duo who had just arrived. Gwen watched with her heart in her throat as Izzy dove back into the water to save Trent. She swiftly emerged dragging a slightly stunned Trent before shaking herself dry again to the other contestants chagrin.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Dirty Jobs)**

Izzy – "Izzy was totally a lifeguard at one point, but like, did you know swimmers don't like it when the lifeguard straps on a shark fin and pulls them under the water? Izzy totally didn't and she got fired for that. It was totally weird."

* * *

"I don't know how to get it through your head!" shrieked Courtney, "We're through so just go away!"

"You know you like it," cajoled Duncan as he tried to grab Courtney, "Now give me a kiss."

"Eeeew! No way," protested Courtney as she ran to Bridgette, leaving Duncan behind.

The finished contestants settled down along the edge for a while until the next group came into sight. Katie, despite her suffering from Sadie withdrawal, was leading the pack and pulling an unconscious Ezekiel in tow. When she arrived, she explained how Ezekiel had taken off too vigorously and in the wrong direction, causing him to plow head first into the side of the pool. She added that Geoff, who had just climbed out of the water himself, had assisted Katie's rescue of Ezekiel by aiding Katie's construction of a floatation device to prevent Ezekiel's drowning.

Eva turned on Geoff and screamed, "How could you have been so stupid? You slowed down our team to help the other team and that sexist jerk no less!"

"I…uh…well," stammered Geoff, intimidated as Eva advanced toward him.

"Look, Ezekiel might not be the greatest guy, but he doesn't deserve to die. Geoff did the right thing," defended Bridgette.

"Yeah, and besides, he still beat people here, so it's not like Geoff's the one holding you up," argued Katie.

"I guess that's true," conceded Eva shooting a dirty glance at Bridgette and Katie for interrupting her rampage.

Leshawna abruptly drew everyone's attention back to the water when she exclaimed, "Look at that! Those white girls and that luscious chunk of man are riding the sharks!" As everyone gazed at the water, they observed the sharks carefully carrying Justin to the edge of the pool and not so carefully dragging a dazed Beth and Lindsay along.

"I don't believe this," Gwen groaned, "Sharks in freshwater are pretty ridiculous, but in chlorinated water too?"

"Do you think we have that kind of budget?" chuckled Chris, "I mean paying to chlorinate a pool costs extra." The campers grimaced in response and Bridgette tried not to throw up. "Relax, I had Chef test the water to make sure it was safe. Well, for testing and to clean him off. I mean the skunks sprayed him, and he got covered in some kind of sludge. It was bizarre." The campers were highly repulsed by Chris's revelation and Bridgette and Trent threw up in response.

Justin, highly disgusted by Chris's story, tried to settle his stomach by diverting his mind. He thanked the sharks saying, "Thank you so much Sonia. You too Riley, you guys rock!" Justin then shot the sharks his trademark smile to the sharks which responded by emitting a contented sigh and swimming away.

"That was so nice of you to get them to carry us too," gushed Beth as she ran over to Justin.

"I know," agreed Lindsay, "I mean Tyler never had gorgeous trained dolphins carry me before!" Beth merely shrugged at Lindsay's confusion and the two began talking excitedly. At the same time, noise from the third approaching group began to become audible.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Island of the Blue Dolphins?)**

Lindsay – "Ok, so it's not like I don't like Tyler anymore, but sometimes it's hard to remember him when I look at Justin! Besides, those dolphins were like so cute even though they did nearly eat Beth!"

Beth – "Normally I like animals, but sharks might be a little much. Still, that was like super nice of Justin to help us out like that. He is such a good friend and teammate!"

Justin – "Yeah, I've got my charm back and it's better than ever. Sure, I need to play it down a little bit right now, but that doesn't mean I can't turn it on to get out of an annoying challenge."

* * *

"You better swim faster, Cody. I am not letting the Anti-Me, Tweedle Dee, and Tweedle Dum beat me by very much because of their sharks," griped Noah relaxing on a raft as Cody pulled him along.

"You know, since you're a pretty good swimmer, I don't see why you couldn't just swim yourself and maybe actually have beaten them," responded Cody.

"I don't feel like it," shrugged Noah, "And besides, you still owe me, so keep pulling and then we'll be even and not need to talk again."

With a final lurch, Cody moved the raft to the end of the pool. As the two climbed from the pool to join the other campers, another swimmer approached performing a strange amalgam of the front crawl, breast stroke, and side stroke that was not particularly effective and cutting through the water. As the figure drew closer, the finished campers realized, unsurprisingly, that it was Tyler who was attempting to demonstrate his swimming proficiency but failing miserably.

When Tyler landed on the shore, Geoff walked over to him and whispered, "Listen, buddy, I know this is a downer and all, but I think Justin is after Lindsay. You better be careful dude."

"What? No way!" exclaimed Tyler, "I'll teach him a lesson he won't forget if he tries anything."

"I wouldn't recommend that dude," suggested Geoff, "Maybe you should just go and hang with Lindsay so he can't do anything." Geoff gave Tyler a small shove toward Lindsay and an optimistic thumbs up before going back to sit with Bridgette.

"That was so nice of you Geoff," gushed Bridgette before drawing Geoff in to make out with him as a reward.

After what seemed like an eternity to Eva, two inflatable chairs floated toward the edge of the pool, each bearing one passenger. After seeing Heather merely chatting casually with Sadie and barely paddling, Eva became enraged and ran toward the water followed closely by Leshawna. Noticing Heather's lack of hurry, Eva and Leshawna plunged into the pool and pulled Heather out.

"Girl, what were you thinking?" shouted Leshawna, rather annoyed with her friend's lack of effort.

"Well, Sadie gave me this great idea on how to get some sun, keep my hair dry, and complete this leg of the challenge," answered Heather gesturing proudly at the rafts.

"You idiot!" roared Eva, "We could have finished this part of the challenge ages ago if you weren't so worried about your precious hair. Now come on, and if you slow us down again, I'll shave you bald again!"

Leshawna rolled her eyes at Eva's outburst but added, "Are you trying to get yourself eliminated today Heather? Now come on, okay?"

"Fine," sighed Heather dejectedly with a quick wave to Sadie, "What do we need to do now?"

"It's simple," answered Chris rejoining the group now that the whole team had finished. "Climb that tree and then use the vine up there to swing across the river."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Trent said his voice brimming with hope.

"Now you've done it!" hissed Izzy. "Now Chris is sure to unveil some diabolical surprise."

"Oh yeah," Chris suddenly interjected, "Try not to fall into the pit below it unless you want to be gator food."

"See," insisted Izzy as Trent merely slapped his face in frustration.

"Killer Bees, you have 13 points so far, so feel free to advance. Screaming Falcons, you've got 10 points, but you still need to wait for Owen to arrive.

"See you later guys," taunted Tyler as he and the rest of the Killer Bees ran off and Tyler ran into a tree.

Quickly scaling the tree, Leshawna gazed briefly at the gators, shrugged, and leapt across before throwing the vine back to Eva. "See, that's what I'm talking about. All you need is confidence and nothing can hold you back!"

Eva also easily completed the jump but hesitated before throwing the vine back after seeing Tyler was next. "He better not break the vine or anything stupid like that," grumbled Eva as she tossed the vine.

"Oh, I hear that girl," agreed Leshawna. "But no need for us to wait. Let's go to the next leg of the challenge and crush those Falcons!"

"I like the sound of that," responded Eva as she and Leshawna ran onto the next area.

While they were talking, Tyler boldly grabbed the vine and jumped, only to crash immediately into a tree. Ricocheting wildly, Tyler crashed into several other trees before alighting on the other side where Chris was busy explaining the rules for the next leg of the course to Leshawna and Eva.

"Okay, so this section is simpler and less life threatening. Lucky you guys," remarked Chris, "All you have to do is run 10 laps around the New McLean Track. But to make things interesting, you only have a half hour to do it. I'd get running." Eva and Leshawna took off as quickly as they could while Tyler stumbled over to the track. "Your time starts now too, uh Taylor is it?" added Chris.

"What? No! My name is, uh my head hurts to much to figure it out," protested Tyler as he began stumbling around the track.

Back at the tree, Izzy acquired the vine after Tyler had feebly knocked it back to her before running off. Izzy pounded her chest and shouted, "I am Izzy! Queen of the Jungle!" before she jumped across the gap. She saw Tyler struggling to run around the track, so she grabbed his collar and yelled, "Come on! This run will be so awesome! Just like the time I robbed that bank. Oooh! And I can tell you all about it while you run!" Tyler, still too weak to protest, merely nodded as Izzy hauled him along with her for a while.

While the Killer Bees after Izzy were arguing over who would make the death-defying leap next, the Screaming Falcons were growing tired of waiting for Owen to arrive.

"Do you think something's happened to him?" fretted DJ as he nervously paced.

"I doubt it," replied Noah. "He's just slow."

"He is an awfully big guy," agreed Ezekiel, "That must slow him down, eh?"

"I just hope he gets here soon," commented Bridgette as she stood up, frustrated by being able to do nothing but wait for a while, "We'll have no chance of winning if he doesn't."

As the Screaming Falcons sunk into dejected silence, Cody suddenly jumped up and cried, "Look! Owen's coming!"

"Either that or a whale," scoffed Noah.

"Hey guys!" called Owen as he finally paddled to the edge of the pool. "Do we get a lunch break soon?"

"No!" shrieked Courtney as she leapt to her feet in frustration, "Well, maybe you do. Any objections to eliminating Owen?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sadie, her eyes growing wide with fright over Owen's safety.

"You know," explained Courtney with an exasperated sigh, "Since we lost the team challenge we have to remove one of our teammates."

"Oh, right, I thought you meant kill him," confessed Sadie with a sigh of relief which was met with a chorus of laughter from many of her teammates and an eyeroll from Courtney.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – A Dim Bulb Brightens)**

Katie and Sadie** –** Katie: "It's okay Sadie. I think most of us thought she was win-obsessed to kill Owen."

Sadie – "Awww, it's so nice of you to say that, but thinking back, she probably wouldn't have or at least not on international television. I mean committing murder will prevent her from becoming President."

Katie – "Well, that's true."

Courtney – "Can you believe the idiots Chris expects me to shape into valuable team members? Especially Sadie! It'll take more than a concussion to make me forget her oafish performance when she pelted me with apples!"

Owen – "I hope my team isn't too mad I lost the first part of the challenge, but swimming is so tiring. Also, I might have accidently used the bathroom in the pool, but don't tell anyone! Shoot, why did I say that?

* * *

As Owen finally managed to pull himself onto land, Chris gave the Screaming Falcons the go ahead to move on while telling Owen to remain behind. Jake soon arrived to escort Owen to bleachers overlooking an obstacle course very similar to the Owen on which they had already competed.

"Does this stand have pretzels or peanuts or anything?" wondered Owen as he began drooling.

Disgusted, Jake merely rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Come on guys, we can turn this around," encouraged Gwen as she began running toward the tree.

"Excuse me," protested Courtney as she followed Gwen, "I happen to be the leader here, so it's my job to give encouragement."

"Who died and made you leader?" retorted Gwen without missing a beat.

"No one, but Ezekiel happens to support my role as leader," argued Courtney with a smug smile.

"Threatening him doesn't make it legitimate, but whatever, just shut up and let's finish this challenge!" snarled Gwen.

"Oh, that's it! No one talks to me like that! I'm beating you in this challenge today to show you I'm better than you and deserve to be leader!" shouted Courtney as she began sprinting toward the tree.

Bridgette, disappointed by the conflict between her friends merely sighed and said, "Come on guys, we can still do this if we go now." Bridgette began running to the tree and the rest of the Screaming Falcons followed her.

Duncan meanwhile, growled, "This is ridiculous! Just give me the vine and I'll do it." He quickly snatched the vine and easily crossed the gap before turning to throw the vine back to Trent. As Trent grabbed the vine, the voices of the bickering Screaming Falcons could be heard. Acting quickly, Trent adeptly crossed the gap and through the vine back before running toward the track with Duncan.

"We're almost there! I see them!" exclaimed Courtney triumphantly.

"Great," remarked Gwen, "And with just the two of us, we're all set to win."

Scowling, Courtney began scanning for a vine and began sprinting for the one Trent had just released. Shoving Geoff aside, Courtney snatched the vine and flung herself across the gap.

Ezekiel, arriving at the scene inquired, "Hey, isn't our vine the one labeled losing team? Why's Courtney using the other one, eh?"

"Because, she has to show us how smart she is and lead by example," remarked Gwen sarcastically as she reached for the Screaming Falcons' vine.

"Oh, I understand," responded Ezekiel.

"Uh dude, that was sarcasm," revealed Cody.

"Hey Courtney! Maybe next time you should look before you leap!" taunted Gwen as she prepared to jump.

"Shut up!" barked Courtney. "Just get over here already!"

"Whatever," quipped Gwen before easily jumping across the gap to join Courtney.

While the two began listening to Chris's explanation of the track's rules, Geoff had approached the vine, but did not jump due to his slight daze from Courtney's attack and his distraction with Bridgette's presence.

"Geoff, don't you think you should go?" asked Justin, giving Geoff a push forward to try to prompt him to go.

Geoff merely nodded in response and stepped forward to grab the vine with a last look at Bridgette, only to miss the vine entirely and plummet into the gator's area.

"Geoff, run!" shrieked Bridgette as the gator's began approaching him. Bridgette, horrified continued to shout advice to Geoff as Ezekiel crossed the gap, only to land hard on his leg and send a jarring pain through his body, rendering him able to do nothing more than hobble over to the track.

Justin, annoyed by Geoff's failure but not willing to throw the challenge to watch Geoff escape or help him out, jumped toward the vine now dangling over the pit; however, a bird swooped down as he jumped, causing him to raise his arms to shield his face and thus not grab the vine either. Landing in the pit, Justin removed his shirt to attempt to woo the gators, but his attempt failed.

"Uh, dude, I think we better run," blurted Geoff as the gators advance.

"No objections there my man," agreed Justin as the two of them bolted to the edge of the pit.

"After you dude," offered Geoff as they reached the ladder out of the pit. Justin eagerly nodded and began climbing as Geoff followed.

After exiting the pit, Justin turned around and lowered his hand to Geoff, "Thanks, I owe you one."

As Justin helped Geoff out of the pit, Geoff answered, "No biggie. I'm sure you'd have done the same for me." In response, Justin just smirked before turning back and giving Geoff a smile.

"I'm so glad you're alright Geoff!" called Bridgette as Jake returned to escort the two to the bleachers with Owen.

"Thanks babe! I'll see you after the challenge!" shouted Geoff as he walked away.

"Hey Anti-Me," taunted Noah, "Observe how someone with brains does it!" Noah grabbed the vine and swung across and despite his lack of grace in the dismount, had a rather smooth trip. Rolling his eyes after seeing Cody was next in line, Noah pushed the vine back across and went over to listen to Chris's explanation.

"Piece of cake," gloated Cody as he grabbed the vine and let out a scream as he leapt, only to lose his grip over the gator pit. Cody began struggling to the get out of the pit as the jumpers above continued cautiously.

"Get out of there man!" yelled DJ.

"Quick, now's our chance! Go Lindsay!" ordered Heather as she pushed Lindsay toward the vine.

"I don't know. It looks like kind of a far jump," protested Lindsay.

"Would I steer you wrong?" asked Heather.

"Yeah, you've totally done it before, but I'll still try this," answered Lindsay before jumping, leaving a flabbergasted Heather behind as she crossed the gap.

"Okay, I can totally do this," said Katie aloud, psyching herself up. With a running leap, Katie cleared half the pit and snagged the vine to arrive at the other side. She quickly tossed the vine back to Sadie while Lindsay continued to stare at her vine, attempting to decide what to do next.

"Throw it back already," complained Heather to which Lindsay responded by hurling the vine back at full force, causing it to hit Heather hard in the face. "Idiot," grumbled Heather as she snatched the vine. "Well should we jump together?" Heather asked Sadie.

"Okay," agreed Sadie, "Let's go!" Heather elegantly crossed the gap and landed on the other side, but Sadie's vine, worn by the numerous previous jumpers gave way, sending Sadie toppling into the pit.

"Sadie! Watch out!" shrieked Katie as a gator approached Sadie, biting her arm and tearing her shirt.

"That does it!" growled Sadie, "No one destroys Katie's fashions and gets away with it." Sadie in a rage pummeled the gators before dragging Cody who had passed out from fright out of the pit with her. "I don't know what came over me," confessed Sadie as Jake led her toward the bleachers.

"Well, whatever it was, don't ever turn it on me," begged Jake.

Now left alone on the platform with DJ and Beth, Bridgette was attempting to comfort DJ and prompt him to jump. "Don't worry. Once we get a new vine, it will be perfectly safe, DJ, and the gators can't hurt you now anyways."

"Yeah, but it's a long fall, and what if Chris purposely gives us a bad vine?" countered DJ as he kept glancing nervously at the pit below.

"Yeah, I don't feel any safer," agreed Beth as the new vine for the Screaming Falcons was lowered down near the one for the Killer Bees.

"It's safe, really," argued Bridgette, "Here, let me show you." Bridgette then grabbed the new vine and easily crossed the gap.

Chris, not willing to miss a chance for drama, came back and warned DJ and Beth, "You two will be eliminated if you don't jump in the next 10 seconds."

Beth, suddenly feeling invigorated, turned to DJ and whispered, "We can do this. Let's just jump in each other's arms. It'll be so romantic."

"Okay," agreed DJ scooping up Beth and summoning his courage, "Here we go!" With a scream, DJ jumped from the platform and managed to arrive at the other side. "We're alive!" he extoled triumphantly.

"Thanks for the help DJ," said Beth giving DJ a small peck on the cheek.

"Well that's finally over, putting the score at 18 to 22," revealed Chris to those who had crossed since Justin fell into the pit. I don't really want to explain myself again, but pretty much you just need to run 10 laps in 30 minutes, so go!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Adrenaline: A Shot of Victory)**

DJ – "I admit I was scared, but Bridgette was right. I can totally face my fears like that, and being with Beth made it easier. In fact, I think I could face down just about anything right now." *a snake slips into the confessional and DJ runs out screaming*

* * *

Most of the campers took off running to the track where DJ scooped up Ezekiel to help him finish. However, two remained behind.

"I've had enough of all this physical activity," protested Noah, "and I already helped my team, so I'm done. No point in trying to do the running and wasting energy only to fail to complete it."

"Yeah, Heather agreed. There's no way I'm working up that big of a sweat on international television, I'm not running either."

"Fine, but your teams won't be too happy to hear you quit," chuckled Chris. "You're out, so come with me." With an uncaring shrug, Noah and Heather followed Chris to the bleachers to join the other eliminated campers.

"There's no way you've been running for a half hour," remarked Cody as Noah sat down, "What happened?"

"I didn't see any need to bother running. Now go away," ordered Noah.

"Aww, come on Noah. That's exactly why you were eliminated before: your lack of effort. All you need to do is try, and I'm sure you'll get to stick around," protested Cody.

"I didn't know you cared," scoffed Noah, "But I'll keep that in mind I guess."

"Don't mention it," responded Cody before moving over to talk to Sadie.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Bad Bromance)**

Cody – "I hope that didn't look like I was trying to hit on Noah because I wasn't! I just don't want to see him get eliminated early since he helped me out. Also, that may have been the head trauma talking."

Noah – "I guess I could try, but it's not like the team will really notice or care. Besides, I can just explain I knew I couldn't run that laps fast enough. I have taken enough gym classes to know I suck at that sort of thing."

* * *

Back on the track, Eva was encouraging Leshawna, "Look, I slowed my pace down to keep up with you, so don't slow down on me now Leshawna. We're on the last lap and can finish easily. And, I'm sorry about losing it earlier and threatening Heather."

Astounded by Eva's almost encouragement and apology, Leshawna answered, "Thanks for the encouragement girl. Let's show those Screaming Falcons what we're made of," and took off with renewed energy toward the finish line. "Oh, and don't worry about it. Just try to keep your temper in check, and you should be fine. Besides, Heather was creasing everyone by trying to avoid having to do the challenge. I mean yeah, the girl and I are kind of friends, but she can really not be a team player sometimes, well a lot of the time actually."

Eva, nodding contentedly, stated, "Thanks for accepting my apology and that attitude's exactly what I was hoping for, but you're not going to beat me there!" and began sprinting to the finish.

"Very impressive," responded Chris as he greeted them as the two of them barreled across the finish line with Eva several steps ahead of Leshawna. "Why don't you to get a drink and relax until the next challenge."

"No way!" protested Eva, "I want to keep powering ahead of the other campers."

"Oh, about that, I'd like to have your team regroup during the next event so you're together for the next team event."

"Then what was the point of racing to finish all these earlier parts?" blurted Leshawna growing very annoyed. "I mean other than a few extra points, our advantage of clearing the swimming is nullified."

"Yeah, this wouldn't be to help you win a bet, would it McLean?" threatened Eva as she cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"No! No!" protested Chris as he shielded his face, "It's for ratings. No one wants to watch a one-sided race."

Eva, further enraged, prepared to pummel Chris, was restrained by Leshawna who consoled her, "Girl, I feel your pain, but there's bound to be a better way to pay him back later. It isn't worth getting eliminated from the show over this."

"You're right, but I'll make you pay later McLean," warned Eva ominously. Turning back to Leshawna, Eva added, "You know, you're alright. I hope we get to work together for a while."

"Right back at you girl," agreed Leshawna. "I need another tough teammate like you to help me through the hard parts of these challenges with a little motivation. Now come on, let's regain our energy to whoop these Screaming Falcons!" The two sat down on the stumps near the track to wait for the others to finish.

Duncan, running steadily, was nearing the finish line as Izzy suddenly released Tyler and bolted up behind Duncan after she grew bored with telling Tyler stories. "Oh, it's on now crazy girl," taunted Duncan proceeding to sprint.

"Okay, you're just making Esquire angry," responded Izzy, "She's got to teach you some manners!" Izzy proceeded to tackle Duncan, leaving them both on the ground near the end of the track as Gwen and Courtney ran by followed closely by Trent.

"Your running form is all wrong," critiqued Courtney. "You're supposed to run with open hands and land lightly on your feet, not just ball up your fists and clomp around the track."

"Gee, thanks for the helpful tip," responded Gwen with a fake smile, "Maybe I could give you some advice of my own," threatened Gwen making quotes around advice.

"Please, I know my running form is flawless," answered Courtney with a smug smile completely oblivious to Gwen's intent.

"How true, but if you'd like to keep your perfect teeth, I suggest you stop being such a prick," growled Gwen as she crossed the finish line several steps ahead of Courtney.

"Whoa, girls take it easy," called Trent as he crossed the finish line to separate them and stop them from coming to blows.

"So you're taking her side!" Gwen and Courtney said at once as they crossed their arms and turned away from each other.

"No! It's not that, I just don't want to see a fight," protested Trent growing flustered after messing up his chance with Gwen.

"This is ridiculous," responded Courtney with a stamp of her foot before she walked away.

"I'm out of here too," added Gwen with a shrug as she moved away.

Duncan finally escaped from Izzy and ran across the finish line and complained to Trent, "Dude, why did you break that up? It would have been so hot!"

"What?" yelled Izzy, "I guess Esquire's lessons didn't stick. Be less vulgar!" Izzy then tackled Duncan again and began punching him while Trent just sighed and walked away.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Is She Watching?)**

Duncan – "Ok, Izzy is totally nutso and now she's bothering me. She better not keeping bothering me, or I'll teach her a lesson!" *Izzy pops up in the confessional* "Ahhh! This is private!"

Izzy – "Esquire will need to teach you more manners. How rude to gossip about Esquire behind her back and to think that you have anything to teach her!" *starts fighting with Duncan again, knocking over the camera and cracking the lens*

Trent – "Man, just when it looks like things are going to get better between me and Gwen now that I have Geoff's help, I got an make things worth and tick of Courtney too. *whispers* I'm kind of scared of Courtney trying to get revenge."

* * *

Chris, approaching the finish line, suddenly noticed Lindsay crossing it from the wrong direction. "Whatcha doing?" asked Chris with a smile.

"Running this leg of the challenge, duh," answered Lindsay.

"Uh huh, and why are you running it in the opposite direction of everyone else?"

"It's way less crowded. I mean everyone was pushing and shoving on the other path, so I figured this option was much better. Plus, I get to see Tyler way more this way," answered Lindsay confidently.

"Great, well I'm not going to count any laps run in the wrong direction and since there's no way you'll finish now, you're out Lindsay," decreed Chris.

"That's like so not fair. Now I see why no one likes you," retorted Lindsay with a scowl as she sat down near the finish line."

Shortly after Lindsay sat down and began playing with her hair by braiding it, DJ ran by bearing Ezekiel with him. "That was so exhausting," DJ panted.

"Well it's okay," responded Lindsay, "Chris is letting people recover over there."

"Really?" asked DJ relieved to which Lindsay nodded, "Oh, thank goodness. Is your leg any better Zeke?"

"Yeah, I think I can at least walk on it, eh?" answered Ezekiel as he stepped down to the ground and stumbled a little. "Well, we've got a little time for it to heal." DJ helped Ezekiel over to the rest area and Lindsay resumed her bored waiting.

After Bridgette ran across the finish line, she was disappointed to not see Geoff waiting but then noticed Gwen and Courtney in the waiting area where they were shooting dirty glance at each other; Bridgette assumed the two had been arguing again and walked over to try to calm them down. Bridgette, deciding to start with Courtney, asked, "What happened now?"

"Gwen was totally rude. All I was doing was giving her helpful advice and she nearly bit my head off!" exploded Courtney.

"Do you think that's how she saw it?" inquired Bridgette trying to make peace.

Annoyed, Courtney frowned and said matter-of-factly, "I don't see how else she could have interpreted it."

"Look, I know it's not much of an excuse, but Gwen's been really stressed lately, so it doesn't take much to set her off. Besides, you two are teammates, so you need to at least try to get along, right?" suggested Bridgette.

"You're right," conceded Courtney, "But I don't really want to apologize to her. I don't think my body will let me."

"Well try at least," begged Bridgette. "I'll catch you later; I'm going to try talking to her too, so she'll be more receptive to you." After walking over to Gwen, Bridgette began, "Look, I was just talking to Courtney, but I want to hear your side of this too. What happened?"

"Well let me guess, Courtney told you how evil and mean I was for no good reason right? She spent 10 laps criticizing my running style! It would be enough to drive anyone mad and then afterward Trent took her side!" exclaimed Gwen in a burst of frustrated emotion.

"Wait, Courtney didn't mention Trent. What did he do exactly?" wondered Bridgette.

"Well, I guess all he really did was break up a potential fight, but he didn't give me any support and he heard most of her complaints," sobbed Gwen.

"Did you give him a chance?" inquired Bridgette with a nervous smile.

"Well, I guess not. I don't know why Courtney gets to me so much," revealed Gwen, "But I just lose it when she starts nagging or trying to take charge."

With a knowing nod, Bridgette requested, "I know being friends is probably out of the question, but you two can at least try to be civil for the sake of our team winning, right?"

"Yeah, I could do that," agreed Gwen with a faint smile, "I suppose this means I need to apologize to her, huh?"

"It couldn't hurt," responded Bridgette with a genuine smile as she led Gwen back to the rest of the campers.

Meanwhile at the track, Tyler was approaching the finish line, but Chris taunted, "Sorry dude, but looks like you're going to lose. There's no way you'll finish in 10 seconds."

Lindsay, acting quickly, promised, "Tyler, if you finish, I'll give you a kiss," and positioned herself behind the finish line. Drawing on reserves of energy and ability he didn't know he had, Tyler accelerated rapidly and crossed the finish line.

"I don't believe it," gasped Chris staring at the stopwatch. "You slipped by with a time of 29 minutes and 59 seconds. Tyler, however, didn't hear Chris as he and Lindsay were too busy making out on the ground. Frustrated due to being ignored, Chris separated the two and dragged Tyler away to the rest area.

Lindsay, seeing Beth and Katie approaching the finish line on their ninth lap, ran over to them and began talking, "Hey guys! I've missed you like so much and sitting here was way boring."

"I missed you too Lindsay," gasped Beth trying to stay standing, "But we really need to finish one more lap after this before we can talk."

"Oh come on, we won't talk that long," protested Lindsay as she began pouting.

"Well, okay, but only if it's quick," agreed Katie as Beth nodded. "So, it looks like you gave Tyler the edge he needed to win."

"Yeah, I guess all he needs is a little support to be a great athlete," affirmed Lindsay, "But it was so unfair that Chris kicked me out of the challenge for running the wrong way."

"I know! You still did the laps!" concurred Beth.

"Well, it does help my team," confessed Katie, "But I'd rather you still be in it than say Eva."

"Oh, I don't think Eva's that bad. She just needs a friend. I'm just too scared to talk to her," admitted Lindsay as she toed the ground sheepishly.

"Well, maybe we'll have a better opportunity later," suggested Beth trying to cheer Lindsay up.

"You're so right," agreed Lindsay fingering her hair, "I just wish Chris would let me fix my hair. It got all messed up for nothing while I was running."

"No you still look great," argued Katie.

The three became embroiled in a fashion discussion until Chris walked over ten minutes later. "Well, I hope you ladies had fun talking because your time is just about up. Good luck running a lap in less than a minute."

"Oh no!" gasped Katie in horror, "Come on Beth! We've got to hurry."

"This is so bad," panted Beth as the two sprinted only to hear Chris announce that they did not complete the lap in time. "I just hope no one's too mad about this."

"Same here," agreed Katie as Jake led the three to the loser area.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Wrong Way)**

Lindsay – "Ok, so like my laps totally should have counted, but at least I helped Tyler finish! I mean, he's like the most athletic boyfriend ever, sort of sometimes! I feel kind of bad for messing up Beth and Katie, but at least the three of us totally get to relax at the loser place thingy!"

* * *

Chris walked back over to the rest area and announced, "Now that Katie and Beth are out, the score is 28 to 24 with the Killer Bees still winning. Now I hope you guys have some experience with archery because you each only get one arrow for the next part of the challenge. If you look behind me, you will see targets of your fellow campers being moved around by these conveyor belts. Your job is to shoot an arrow through a target of someone on the other team to score points. Each target has a point value based on how well the person did last challenge, so you can score anywhere from 2 to 10 points. Of course, you can also lose that amount if you hit a target of one of your teammates."

"Uh, I don't know about this guys," confessed DJ, "Even though it's just a target, I don't feel right about shooting one of the other campers. And what if I hit Beth?"

"Relax DJ," comforted Gwen, "It's just cardboard, really, and I'm sure she wouldn't be too mad because it's not like you'd have been aiming for her."

"You're right, Gwen," conceded DJ.

"Sounds like we have our first volunteer then," announced Chris as he shoved a bow into DJ's hands. DJ lined up his shot and released the arrow only to have the arrow miss all the targets and embed itself in a nearby tree.

"Sorry guys," said DJ weakly.

"That's okay big guy," called Chris, "You're just out now, so why don't you have a seat off to the side. Next up, Courtney."

Courtney confidently approached the platform and boasted, "I'll have you know, I won an archery contest two years ago." Letting loose the arrow, Courtney groaned as she saw it had pierced Katie's target.

"Oooh, too bad," chuckled Chris, "Lucky for you, Katie only received a rating of 2 since she was taken out so early. Still, you're down to 22 points." Courtney hung her head in shame at the announcement and walked back to her team where she handed the bow to Bridgette. Nervously, Bridgette approached the shooting area and fired, only to completely miss.

"I think Bridgette should use our redo now," suggested Courtney meekly, still reflecting on her failure.

"I agree," added Ezekiel, "I mean, we don't want her double points going to waste, eh?"

Smugly approaching the area, Noah shouted, "Wait just a second you guys. You're approaching these shots all wrong. You need to combine projectile motion and kinematics if you want any hope of not missing or worse, hitting one of our team's targets again. Just leave all the calculations to me, and we'll improve our score. Ready Bridgette? Let me point your bow and tell you when to fire." Noah quickly positioned the bow and gave Bridgette the signal. The team held its breath as the arrow seemed about to miss the targets only to strike into Beth's.

"Not bad," announced Chris, "That's 5 points, and doubled makes 10, raising your score to 32."

Gwen too approached the shooting area and followed Noah's advice and sending an arrow through Geoff's target.

"And that's 6 more points for the Screaming Falcons giving them a solid 38. One last shooter before the Killer Bees try to top this performance," commented Chris.

Ezekiel seemed to be shaking as he approached the shooting area. Notching the arrow, Ezekiel expertly sent an arrow sailing through Izzy's target before Noah could offer any advice.

"Excellently played my man!" exclaimed Chris, "Ezekiel scores the Screaming Falcons 10 points giving them a solid 48."

"That was amazing Ezekiel!" cried Courtney running over to Ezekiel and giving him a high five. How did you learn to shoot like that?"

"Seriously," agreed Bridgette as she gave Ezekiel a pat on the back, "That was some nice shooting."

Blushing furiously from all the attention, Ezekiel responded, "You know, back home, I have plenty of time to practice. It was on my audition tape too."

"Nice work too Noah," complimented Gwen, "I didn't realize you could be a team player."

"Well, this help should more than make up for what happened on the track, so see you later," replied Noah with a shrug. "Oh, and Ezekiel, next time speak up. You could have helped them out with a few tips yourself you know." Noah then walked away to the bleachers from which he had slipped away.

"Well, you need to score 20 points for a tie Killer Bees. Think you can do it?" questioned Chris.

"Oooh, I can!" exclaimed Izzy jumping up, grabbing the bow, and quickly firing it. Her team watched in horror figuring Izzy had just fired randomly but were surprised to see it pierce DJ's target.

"And an excellent start with a 7 more points and increasing your score to 35," announced Chris as the Killer Bees congratulated Izzy.

"My turn," called Eva as she took the bow from Izzy. She carefully considered her target and let her arrow fly. Smirking, Eva watched it sink into Courtney's target.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Danger! Alert!)**

Courtney – "Okay, maybe suggesting Eva take anger management classes wasn't the best idea. They didn't work at all. At least, I think this is a sign of her anger toward me. Come on Courtney, calm down and think this through logically." *Courtney begins chewing her nails nervously as the camera flickers out*

* * *

"And another 5 points puts the Killer Bees at 40," explained Chris.

Leshawna's shot followed soon after Eva's and hit Ezekiel's target. "Oh yeah!" exclaimed Leshawna, "That's what I'm talking about."

"Actually, he's only 3 points, but you're still up to 43," revealed Chris.

"Way to go Leshawna," called Duncan sarcastically, "Now watch how this is really done." Duncan's arrow severed Harold's target, earning Duncan a wicked grin from Courtney and slap from Leshawna. "Hey, I scored for us didn't I? Plus, I got to teach that nerd a lesson even though he's not here."

"True," concurred Chris, "But since he was eliminated from the island after the challenge, he's only worth 2 points, so you guys are up to 45. Two more shots to tie or pass the Screaming Falcons."

"We can do this guys," encouraged Trent as he stepped up to take his shot. Trent's arrow embedded itself in Bridgette's target, earning Trent a round of applause from his team.

"And the Killer Bees regain the lead with 50 points after Trent's nice 5 point shot!" exclaimed Chris.

"Oh yeah! We are on a roll," boasted Tyler as he fired his arrow, which veered way off course and came hurtling down on the bleachers where it nearly hit the real Owen.

"Dude, that was weak," scoffed Chris.

"Wait, I use our redo!" blurted Tyler.

"No way! Let's save it for someone useful! Otherwise we could have used it on Geoff or Lindsay," argued Eva.

"Too bad," said Chris, "Tyler's already used it, it's gone, so might as well have him shoot." Lining up much more carefully the second time, Tyler released his arrow only to hear a collective groan and series of threats from his team. Opening his eyes again, Tyler noticed his arrow dangling from Trent's target which it had barely entered.

"Wow dude, that really sucks for you. The Killer Bees lose 10 points and drop down to 40, putting the Screaming Falcons back in the lead with 48," announced Chris.

"Alright!" cried Courtney as she pulled her team in for a cheer. "We're almost there guys. We can do this!"

"Now that's an attitude I can get behind," said Gwen with a smile. "The Killer Bees are going down."

"Tyler, you idiot! I'm going to kill you," threatened Eva. "Wasting our redo and losing our lead? You better run!"

"Okay, calm down," interjected Trent. "I'm sure it was an accident, and at least Tyler can still make it up."

"True, at least let him live until the end of the challenge," agreed Duncan.

"That's not really what I meant," protested Trent, "But it's a start."

"Fine," responded Eva with one last glare at Tyler, "But you're dead if we lose."

"Oh, calm down Eva. You need to have more fun like me! I mean at least you're showing how strong you are and getting to crush the Screaming Falcons. Don't worry about what he's doing until the end, and you'll avoid a lot of stress," counseled Izzy.

"That's the sanest thing I ever heard you say girl," remarked Leshawna. "It's okay Eva girl, I mean we can still win this. With you, me, Duncan, Trent, and Izzy, those Screaming Falcons don't stand a chance!"

"Hey, don't forget me," complained Tyler feeling excluded.

"He's right you know! He might be their one chance to beat us, so it's best not to forget Tyler and his incompetence," snarled Eva.

Chris, drawing the cameras back to him, stopped in front of them and asked, "Will the Killer Bees turn this around? Will the campers even survive what's in store for them? Who is up for elimination? For the answers to these questions and more, stay tuned after the break!"

* * *

**AN: **Hopefully, I'll complete this challenge's second part before I move into my dorm. Please leave me a review with what you liked, what I can improve, characters you're supporting, or any other comments as more feedback does give me more motivation to write. Also, I have a new poll concerning one of the relationships in the story, so please provide your feedback there.


	7. Day 3 Pt 2 A Series of Fortunate Events

**Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

AN: Hopefully the wait wasn't too long for you, but I've been really busy. From poll results, I'm sorry to say the one option I wasn't really considering doing was the most popular, although the second place on was my gut instinct. Also, a quick shout out to DramaRose13 for her excellent work Total Drama Disney World and support with my fic during its delay! I recommend checking it out if you have the time. As per usual, please R&R.

* * *

"Welcome back!" announced Chris with a big smile to the cameras. "When we last left our campers, they were awaiting the instructions for the next leg of the challenge. The Screaming Falcons currently lead 48 to 40, but it's still anyone's game."

"Yeah, but would you hurry it up. I'd rather not spend the whole day doing this," complained Gwen.

"Sheesh, don't rush me," protested Chris, "If you'll follow me, you'll see the next area of the obstacle course. It starts out rather easy. All you need to do is run quickly between the cones while avoiding knocking them over. If you do, you have to do 20 pushups per cone you knock over before moving on. Next, you get to army crawl through the mud under this fence. That's not the end of the course, but I'm a busy man, so I'll have you all stop there and eliminate one of the stragglers. Yeah, that means this section's going to be a heartwarming teambuilding exercise, you know a team challenge. So finish quickly if you want those bonus points and to avoid losing a team member. Either way, you guys are stuck just outside the mud until your whole team arrives."

"You have got to be kidding me," groaned Gwen as she scowled at Chris.

"Hey, our original idea was to have you all wait in the mud, so you should be thanking me. Anyways, once your team arrives and I award the points, you can move on. Afterward, you must scale this wall and use the t-bar to slide back down toward the clearing before the goal. Then it's time to get your dodge on as a whole slew of objects come flying at you. Get hit by anything, and you're done for the day. Oh, and just to add that little extra bit of fun, the goal is a ring of fire you must dive through, so good luck with that. And go!" cackled Chris sinisterly.

The contestants began running the course as Chris turned to face the campers who had already been eliminated on the bleachers. Noah, completely bored, asked, "So, have you been wasting our time here so we could watch them run an obstacle course, or do you have some sinister plot in mind for us too?"

"Nothing that sinister; you guys get to comb the mud looking for any hidden items. They could be a benefit for you or a chip worth a few points for your team," revealed Chris with a nasty smile to Heather as he recalled her earlier complaint.

"No way!" shouted Heather as she rose indignantly, "I am not wallowing in the mud for a point of two."

"I thought you might feel that way, so that's why I made it so for every team member who refuses to participate, the team loses 10 points. You don't have to find anything; you just need to be searching the mud constantly. Oh yeah, and if you find something, just come over to me so I can explain what it is to you in private. Much more potential for drama that way," gloated Chris. "Just give the current competitors a little time to clear out and then feel free to start."

Meanwhile, the competitors on the obstacle course were attempting to carefully weave through the cones. Eva was leading the pack with Bridgette a ways behind when Bridgette tripped and kicked a cone into the air which hit Eva's head. Eva stumbled forward from the impact and tipped over the cone in front of her as well.

"Who did that?" roared Eva as she whipped around, paralyzing all the other campers in fright.

Bridgette timidly confessed, "I did it, but it was just an accident."

Eva stormed angrily over to Bridgette but was interrupted when Chris called out, "Uh uh. You two have some pushups to do." Glaring again at Bridgette, Eva quickly dropped down and began to do the pushups quickly as Bridgette nervously got down to do hers at a more relaxed pace. As the other campers resumed, Courtney took the lead as she lithely jumped between the cones. Izzy followed close behind as she rolled and jumped wildly but managed to avoid hitting any cones. Tyler was catching up to the two of them, but he crashed into a cone and was forced to join Eva and Bridgette in doing pushups.

As Gwen passed Trent, he called "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay," responded Gwen without slowing down, "but we can talk about this later."

Ezekiel, still somewhat sore from his leap continued his passage through the cones as Duncan and Leshawna brought up the end of the still-running pack due to their arguing. "What do you mean I should lay off Courtney?" shouted Duncan.

"I mean any fool can see she's not into you anymore, and it's just going to get you hurt," explained Leshawna rather annoyed by Duncan's protestations.

"Please, you're just saying that because you're mad Courtney got Harold voted off. Creep deserved it too," retorted Duncan with a smirk.

"Oooh, I don't know why I bother trying to help you!" exclaimed Leshawna as she stamped her foot and tried to run ahead of Duncan as both of them soon finished weaving through the cones.

Now done with her pushups, Eva angrily stood up and ran to the end of the area with the cones, leaving Bridgette and Tyler as the only two still in the area.

As the contestants began wading into the mud, Bridgette managed to finish the course and Tyler managed to hit three more cones, slowing him down even further due to the penalties he incurred.

As the contestants entered the mud, Eva decided to wait to enter. Nearby, Trent had momentarily stopped to catch his breath, and Ezekiel had paused to tend his ankle. Courtney continued to hold her lead as she ducked under the fence and began army crawling. Duncan who had chosen to enter right behind her called, "I'm likin' the view Princess," as he gazed at her butt. Enraged, Courtney responded with an "accidental" swift kick to Duncan's jaw

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Knee-Jerk Reaction)**

Duncan - *clutching his jaw* "Oww, that really hurt, but at least it wasn't a lower strike. Still, I know Courtney's crazy about me; I mean how could she resist, right?"

Courtney – "Okay, I might have a slight temper problem and that's really not the best way to repay him for his help the other day, but ugh, I will not fall for his charms again!"

Leshawna – "Maybe now that he's had a blow to the head, some sense can get into that boy. I told him pursuing Courtney was going to get him hurt, and I was right."

* * *

With a slight flush, Courtney resumed her crawl under the fence as Duncan hesitated to tend to his jaw. Gwen, crawling under the opening in the fence to the left of Courtney taunted, "You know, most people show affection without maiming the other person," before crawling ahead of Courtney who slowed down in her rage.

Izzy and Leshawna, crawling under the fence to the right of Courtney, responded to Gwen's comment with a loud laugh, further infuriating Courtney. As she neared Duncan, Leshawna shot him a self-satisfied glance before whispering, "I know I warned you, but I still don't like to see you hurt by her. Maybe you should stop the race to get it checked out."

"No way!" protested Duncan, "I am not losing to her after all that," as he began crawling with a new resolve.

"That's the spirit!" called Leshawna as she was suddenly grabbed by Izzy and pulled forward at a faster pace. "What are you doing girl?" wondered Leshawna.

"Oh! I have to show you something when we finish, and if I pull you faster, we'll be done even sooner! This'll be even better than the bike race, so come on!" Leshawna became very nervous after Izzy finished talking but was relieved to make it to the other side in one piece just after Gwen arrived.

"Dang girl! You got some moves," exclaimed Leshawna.

"It was nothing, really," replied Gwen, "I just wanted to be done with that leg of the challenge, so I put all my focus in finishing."

"Right, right, very interesting," babbled Izzy as she began pulling Leshawna off to the side, "Now come on Leshawna!"

"Why couldn't you just show me it in front of Gwen?" asked Leshawna with a skeptical look. "This isn't part of one of your crazy stories, is it?"

"No, no, and they are not crazy, they're the _truth_," stressed Izzy. "Besides, I thought you might like these." Izzy handed Leshawna a slightly folded envelope. "I was doing a routine examination of Wawanakwa this morning when I found these blowing around. After reading them, I knew they could only be for you."

"You don't mean," began Leshawna who was interrupted before she could finish.

"Well, duh! They're from Harold, so I figured you might not want everyone seeing them, especially after reading them myself and knowing how juicy they are. He must have been trying to leave them for you but they got blown away. But nothing gets by Izzy not even… hey is that a butterfly!" cried Izzy before running after it and leaving Leshawna behind.

"That girl is some kind of crazy, and my man is some kind of freaky! I really need to do something nice for her later though. Maybe lil' ole Leshawna can help that girl find someone better than Owen as thanks." Leshawna then sat down and began to read the letters, blushing profusely while being very delighted by Harold's messages.

While Izzy was showing the letters to Leshawna, Courtney finished climbing under the fence and began running to try to put distance between herself and Duncan who had resumed following her.

Duncan, trying vainly to win Courtney called, "Look, I know you like me, and everyone can see you do, so just give it up!"

"Ugh, you are such an ogre," shouted Courtney as she angrily stomped her foot.

Gwen, noticing the commotion, walked over and interceded, "Look Duncan, you kind of blew it with Courtney, and I think everyone can see she's not into you anymore, so why don't you go bother your own team, okay?"

"Whatever Gwen, you're just trying to throw me off my game, but I'll stop for now," responded Duncan before walking away, strongly considering all the advice he had received about Courtney.

Taken aback by Gwen's help, Courtney managed to blurt out, "Thanks Gwen."

"No problem. Duncan's a nice guy and all, but sometimes he just goes too far and gets annoying. Of course, he's only hassling you because you get so flustered. I think he must understand you're over him by now," explained Gwen.

The two stared at each other awkwardly before they both stuttered out, "I'm sorry for earlier," and looked away before looking back in surprise.

Gwen, encouraged by Courtney's apology added, "I know we've never gotten along very well, but we're both really strong competitors. I think we can win this challenge if we work together. What do you say?"

"I say let's destroy Duncan! Oh, and the rest of the Killer Bees," added Courtney as she flushed slightly.

"No, it's okay. I understand what it's like when you're in an awkward situation around someone you used to like. I went through that with Trent after all. I'd actually like to give him another chance, but he's coming on so strong, I'm just worried he'll snap again," confessed Gwen.

Courtney gave Gwen's shoulders a reassuring squeeze and replied, "I'm sure it'll work out for you. Now here's to both of our relationship woes going well!" The two exchanged a faint smile and resumed waiting for the rest of their team to finish.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – I Did It! Happy?)**

Gwen – "I still don't completely trust Courtney, especially after that grudge she held so long against Harold, but if she's really over Duncan, she'll finally stop falsely accusing me of liking him. If she stops reminding us she was a CIT, maybe we could even be friends. But at least thanks to Bridgette, we have a truce and can work together."

Courtney – "No matter what people say, I'm not convinced Gwen's a team player, but now if she wants Duncan, she can have him all to herself, and I won't care. Not a bit. Well, maybe a little until I find someone else, but who? Anyways, I hope I can trust Gwen to win today even though I'll obviously finish before her; I guess I see a little what Bridgette sees in her, but I don't get why she's more popular than me. I mean I'm a team player! I was a CIT! I have a much more positive and easygoing attitude!"

Izzy – "Do you feel that? It's like totally a feeling of denial and poor rationalization. Uh huh! I so totally learned to detect the traces of emotions in a room. I use it all the time to escape the RCMP. I mean it's almost unfair how good I am at it, but hey, all the better for Izzy!"

* * *

As Bridgette approached the fence, Eva emerged from where she had been waiting and shoved Bridgette into the mud. "That's for the cone to the head," growled Eva. Bending over, Eva scooped up some mud and prepared to smear it in Bridgette's face as retribution for the pushups when someone grabbed her arm from behind. Turning angrily, Eva shouted, "You better have a very good reason for stopping me or a death wish."

Trembling, Ezekiel replied, "I, uh, just thought Bridgette could use a little help, eh? I mean it was an accident that she hit you. Bridgette's way too nice to purposely do that, yoo know?"

Before Eva could punch Ezekiel, Trent who had run over to protect Bridgette interjected, "Uh wait Eva! Save your strength. It's not worth throwing this portion of the challenge to get revenge on them. I mean you could easily be leading the pack, but right now, no one can see your strength since you're almost at the back of it. At this rate, we might even lose without your leadership."

Eva paused to consider what Trent had said and her eyes widened with realization. She quickly turned and dove under the fence to begin the crawl but not before adding the threat, "I'll make you two pay later. You hear me?"

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Survival)**

Ezekiel – "I can't believe I did that. I must be really uh… rad, I think that's the word. And Eva even let me live. It's lucky I caught heruon a nice day, eh?"

Trent – "I know it might have helped us win, but I couldn't just stand by and let Eva injure Bridgette and Ezekiel. I'd like to vote her off for everyone's safety, but I really think she'll be useful later on. Maybe I'll be able to talk some sense into her, well from a safe distance at least."

Bridgette – "That was the scariest moment of my life. I thought Eva was going to lose it and murder me right there. It was so nice of Trent and Ezekiel to step in and save me. If only there was something I could do for them."

Eva – "Great, now I've really done it. I'm probably going to be the second one home, again! Why do I always let my temper get the best of me during a competition? *Eva begins punching the wall* Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" *The wall collapses as Eva's third punch hits* "Oops!" *Eva quickly runs out of the confessional's remains.

* * *

As Ezekiel and Trent helped Bridgette up, Bridgette gushed, "Thank you both so much! You're my heroes!" Bridgette hugged both of them in her jubilation, causing Ezekiel to turn a deep shade of red.

"It was our pleasure," sighed Ezekiel contentedly as he reflected on the hug.

"Yeah Bridge, any friend of Gwen's is a friend of mine," replied Trent.

Bridgette turned to Ezekiel and teased, "Are you sure you didn't help because you thought a girl couldn't take care of herself?"

"What? No!" shouted Ezekiel in horror as he grew very nervous.

"Relax, it was just a joke," chuckled Bridgette, "I get that you just didn't have experience with girls when he first met. Well, not first hand at any rate, but I'm sure Eva's changed your view, huh?"

Nodding vigorously due to his relief, Ezekiel answered, "That's fur sure! Well, I really should be going to avoid making Courtney mad. Bye!" Ezekiel began running toward the fence while Trent and Bridgette exchanged an amused glance.

"It's kind of cute how he doesn't know how to handle himself around you since he's crushing on you. Poor little guy," commented Trent.

"Well, he's not the only one striking out you know," warned Bridgette as she and Trent began climbing under the fence.

"If I could only get Gwen's attention, I really think I could show her I've regained my composure and sanity and win her back," announced Trent confidently.

Bridgette, hesitating in her crawl, started nervously, "Well, that's the thing. I think you're coming on too strong to Gwen. You two did break up you know. She's worried about you and that you'll become too obsessive again."

"I explained that it was the train, not the letters in our names," protested Trent angrily.

"Well, it's not just that," responded Bridgette as she attempted to calm Trent down, "The relationship consumed you. I mean, you barely talked to anyone except Gwen in all your time on the show. That's not healthy for you. I think if you reduced your attempts to win Gwen, you'd actually win her back."

Bridgette anxiously watched Trent as his face contorted with pain and then finally acceptance. "Well, you know her really well, so I'll take your word on it. Thanks for the advice Bridge," Trent said sadly as he pulled himself out from under the fence and turned back to assist Bridgette.

"Don't mention it. And thank you too!" responded Bridgette before she hurried over to her team which was waiting somewhat impatiently for her and Ezekiel to arrive.

"That brings the Screaming Falcons up to 55 points," commented Chris, "Feel free to run ahead now while the Killer Bees wait for Tyler." As Courtney and Gwen quickly began scrambling up the wall, they noticed Ezekiel struggling in his climb. Bridgette helped Ezekiel get off the ground while Courtney and Gwen worked together to help him make it the rest of the way up the wall.

"See, that's exactly the kind of teamwork I knew you two could have!" extolled Bridgette triumphantly as she smiled to see her two friends work together.

"What kept you girl?" asked Leshawna to Eva as they waited for Tyler to arrive. "You were doing so well until you got a little slowed down by pushups, and I know you could have caught up easily."

"A certain blue-clad, blonde-haired, traitorous weasel slowed me down along with a homeschooled twerp," snarled Eva.

"No, no, no, no," scolded Leshawna. "I am not letting you throw away your place in the competition like that. I want you in it, so you are apologizing to those two when we're done today."

"No way! I might have overreacted a little, but they had a punishment coming," countered Eva.

"And I'm sure everyone else will see it that way," replied Leshawna sarcastically. "Look, your choices are an apology or leaving, so why don't you listen to me and save yourself!" Eva, both annoyed and impressed by Leshawna's courage and rebuke merely walked away to mull over her course of action and contain her fury over Tyler's delayed arrival.

Tyler, finally done with all his pushups, was crawling under the fence when his tracksuit snagged on the bottom of the fence, preventing him from moving his right leg. Despite his struggling, he was unable to free himself for quite some time until a loud ripping noise signified the loss of his right pantleg to fence. Embarrassed but unwilling to detain his team anymore, Tyler valiantly finished his climb and joined his team.

"Nice look superstar," scoffed Duncan.

"Hey, if that fence didn't have a jagged edge, I'd have been fine," responded Tyler angrily.

"Please," retorted Eva, "We were all done by the time you even finished the weaving portion. You'd have been last either way, wimp."

Leshawna let out a loud fake cough to remind Eva to back off before she offended another competitor. Eva looked ashamed and quickly turned away. "Anyways," Eva added, "I say we leave Tyler for his failure. Objections?"

Everyone shook their head no, except Tyler but Chris cut off Tyler's protestation, "Well, that makes 45 for the Killer Bees meaning they still trail by 10 points. I'd get running if I were you."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Sometimes Your Best Isn't Good Enough)**

Tyler – "Man, sometimes I think I might not be that good of an athlete when stuff like this happens. But then I remind myself what my football coach said last season, 'Tyler, you're really improving as waterboy. You only nearly accidently drowned one teammate this year, which is a big improvement. And you've hurt so many less teammates since you stopped trying to practice tossing the ball to them. Way to go champ in the making!' So I know I have the potential, somewhere."

Lindsay – "Okay, Tyler is like the nicest guy ever, but sometimes, I wonder why he plays so many sports. I mean, he usually just gets hurt or embarrassed. But, that's okay if he enjoys them I guess, and he never gives up, so that totally means he totally has pursetothedance or however the expression goes, and I really admire that about him. And the best part is, this time he's really back in the game and on my team!"

* * *

As the Killer Bees ran off to the next section of the challenge, Chris walked over to the eliminated campers, bringing Tyler with him. "Okay losers, I decided to shake this section up a little bit. After hearing Chef's advice, I've decided each of you may only keep the first thing you find while searching the mud, but finding something also means you get to stop searching. Oh yeah, and not everything you find has value, so hopefully you won't waste your time. Or do, cause that'd be even funnier!" Chris laughed and walked away leaving Chef to supervise the losers.

"Listen up you losers! I lost my lucky spatula in the mud, so if any of you finds it, I'll give you a food upgrade for three challenges. That's right, you'll win food from our crew's kitchen, so get looking maggots!" barked Chef. The frightened campers quickly began looking around.

While Chef was talking, Lindsay ran over to Tyler who was looking really dejected and attempting to hide his torn pants. Throwing her arms around his neck, Lindsay whispered, "It's okay! I don't think anyone will notice," and then gave Tyler a big kiss. "So what do you think we'll find?"

"Oh, probably just some junk," confessed Tyler, "But let's search quickly okay. I really want to change into a new pair of pants." The two began searching near the area where Chris had explained the rules to the losers. Tyler promptly stepped on something and had his leg shoot out from under him, plunging him into the mud. As he surfaced sputtering, Lindsay bent down to search where Tyler had fallen and nearby found the bottle that had tripped Tyler.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Lindsay excitedly as she looked at the bottle, "It's Grapetastic Pop, my favorite!"

Lindsay eagerly tore of the cap and was about to drink it when Tyler stopped her and prompted, "I dunno Linds, don't you think you should clean it first? And you should probably get it checked out too, you know to see if it's worth anything."

"You are like so smart," remarked Lindsay excitedly. "Good luck Tyler," added Lindsay as she gave him another kiss and then skipped off to find Chris.

Tyler stopped momentarily, delighted by all the affection he had been receiving, before resuming his search. After tripping and getting another mouthful of mud, Tyler triumphantly removed the object on which he had tripped from the mud to examine it. His heart fell as he realized it was just a stick.

Before Tyler could continue searching, Chef called, "Oh no you don't! That stick is your item, so come out of the mud and get it checked out!" Tyler grudgingly left the mud and the chance of a better prize behind to hear Chris's appraisal.

"I think we should check by the fence," suggested Katie to Sadie as the two set off together.

"Okay! Let's invite Heather too!" cried Sadie excitedly as she began waving to Heather.

"I'm not so sure about," began Katie before Heather walked over and she quickly put on a smile, "Hi Heather."

"Hello Katie. And it's excellent to see you Sadie," remarked Heather shooting a suspicious glance at Katie.

Sadie, oblivious to the tension, giddily exclaimed, "This will be so much fun. We're a team again, and this time no one's hunting us."

"Except, we're not on the same team as Heather," Katie reminded Sadie somewhat exasperatedly.

"Like that matters here," scoffed Sadie. "Hey look! I see something!" Sadie eagerly ran over and pulled the object off the fence, only to realize it was Tyler's pant leg. "Eeew!" shriekd Sadie as she threw it.

"Hold up chubby!" barked Chef. "That thing is now your prize, so go pick it back up and show it to Chris. Now!"

Sadie, upset by the insult and Chef's shouting was about to cry when Katie snarled, "Look you balding, untalented cook! Don't take your personal problems out on Sadie! She's done nothing to you."

Katie began advancing toward Chef angrily, but Heather held her back. "Don't do something stupid," warned Heather while rolling her eyes as though Katie should have already thought it through like Heather had done. "He'll obviously destroy you. I mean he must be three times your weight if not more. Besides, you can do more good comforting Sadie here with me."

"Fine," agreed Katie before turning away from Heather and consoling Sadie.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Who Does She Think She Is?)**

Katie – "Ugh, that Heather is so rude. Like I don't already know how to comfort Sadie and when I need to do it. I mean hello, the two of us have been friends for way over a decade. Of course I know what Sadie needs."

Heather – "Ugh, Katie is such a loser. I have got to get her voted off because she makes spending time with Sadie a chore. I mean she thinks she's always so smart and has to take charge and lead the attack. Hello? I'm the master strategist so she should be listening to me. Although, maybe I should have just let Chef pound her; ugh but that would upset Sadie and so would having her voted off. How to handle this? Think Heather, think!"

Sadie – "That mean old Chef. I don't see why he has to be so mean to me. Unless he had a bad experience with a girl who kind of looked like me, but that's ridiculous. He's just a big meaniehead."

* * *

After some comforting, Sadie left the mud to get her "prize" examined, leaving Katie and Heather together.

"Look," Heather began quite pointedly, "It's obvious we don't get along, but we need to fake it for Sadie when she's around, deal?"

"Well duh," responded Katie with her hands on her hips, "What do you think I've been doing? Well, aside from watching you like a hawk. You are not hurting Sadie!"

"Please, even if she were my pawn, like I'd throw her away this early. You on the other hand, are disposable you know," taunted Heather with a sinister wave and smug look.

"Look, why don't we just search in silence but near each other in case Sadie's watching. I so don't need to deal with you," responded Katie.

"Sounds perfect," agreed Heather as she resumed panning the mud for a prize. Suddenly feeling some kind of fabric, Heather dreaded finding another part of Tyler's outfit. Giving it a yank, however, Heather was relieved to realize it was a doll with ropy black hair. "Huh, I don't know what good this doll is, but time to find out. See you if you find anything," baited Heather as she strode out of the mud.

Katie began sulking and kicking the mud as she brooded, _I don't know what Sadie sees in her. She's obviously just a traitorous little witch, and the sooner Sadie sees that, the better. Or maybe, if we win today, her team will just vote her out. That would be so nice! I mean I know Lindsay and Beth will, so that's a start at least. Oh! Maybe I can get Justin to help vote her off!_ Katie was suddenly jerked from her thoughts as she saw a wadded up piece of paper go flying a short distance from one of her kicks. Reluctantly, Katie picked it up and left the mud with it.

At the same time, Geoff had wandered off with Justin. "I really hope my agent doesn't mind me getting an extra mud treatment," remarked Justin as he looked around.

"Chyeah man, it feels good right?" exclaimed Geoff not really understanding Justin's concern.

With a puzzled look that Justin quickly replaced with a smile, Justin asked, "So what do you think is here anyways?"

"No idea," answered Geoff who was looking around excitedly, "But it's kind of nice to be in this part of the challenge. I mean it's so much safer."

"Quite true," agreed Justin who begrudgingly began searching, "No crocodiles or ridiculous obstacles, just a ton of mud."

Geoff suddenly ran a few steps ahead and shouted, "No way man! I found something." Geoff quickly grabbed it and pulled it out of the mud by its handle, revealing it to be a rather shabby umbrella. "Huh, what good is this?" wondered Geoff aloud as Justin shrugged in response. Geoff began exiting the mud only to recoil in pain as he stepped on something sharp.

With a concerned expression on his face, Justin ran over to Geoff. "What happened?" asked Justin as he reached down into the mud and began feeling around.

"I don't know man, I guess I stepped on something sharp," answered Geoff.

"I think I found your problem," responded Justin as he stood back up holding a fork in his hands. "You must have stepped on this."

As Justin prepared to toss the fork out of the mud to avoid another incident, Chef stopped him by barking, "Oh no you don't! You have your item so hurry on out."

Justin scowled but quickly suppressed the look and complied with Chef's command. "Sorry dude," apologized Geoff. "I didn't mean to get you stuck with a fork."

"No worries," replied Justin with a shrug, "Are you doing okay after your injury?"

"Well, I've survived worse on this show, so this is nothing," boasted Geoff. Throwing an arm around Justin's shoulder, Geoff added, "Well, shall we go back in?"

"Absolutely," agreed Justin with a strained smile as the two walked off.

At the same time as the others began searching, Noah teamed up with DJ and the two began to walk away from the main body of the group.

"I don't know how you manage it DJ," began Noah with a smirk as the two walked off.

"What do you mean?" responded DJ quite bewildered.

"How you can possibly maintain your happy, gentle attitude surrounded by these dolts. I mean you seem to not be completely insane like most of them," explained Noah rather matter-of-factly.

"Well, it's not like I've never gotten slightly annoyed with some people, but I was raised right. It's important to get along with everyone and try your hardest. And besides, lots of them are wonderful people, especially Beth," admitted DJ, grinning widely as he thought about Beth.

"That is so nice of you to say!" gushed Beth as she ran up behind DJ and gave him a big hug.

"That's not stalkerific or anything," quipped Noah. "Just how long were you following us silently anyways?"

"Hey, that's not very nice," pouted Beth, "But not that long. I just saw DJ walking away and knew that was where I had to go." Beth began nervously fingering her necklace while she tried to avoid looking at Noah.

"It's okay," mediated DJ, "I mean Beth's cool, and I'm sure she didn't mean anything sinister by it." DJ finished his statement by placing his arm around Beth and drawing her into him.

"My mistake," responded Noah as a realization hit him, "I didn't realize you two were Wawanakwa's newest couple."

Beth and DJ exchanged a happy smile before Beth exclaimed, "I know and it feels so wonderful!"

"True," responded Noah cagily, "But I'm not sure we can have you with us. You are on the other team after all."

"Come on, Noah," begged DJ as he let go of Beth and turned Noah to face him, "Beth doesn't have a sinister bone in her body, so there'd be no risk. Please?"

Seeing DJ's pitiful expression, Noah let out a defeated sigh and conceded, "Fine, but you better appreciate it."

Beth suddenly ran to Noah and hugged him to as she quickly gushed, "Thank you, thank you!"

"Uh, yeah, that's enough," replied Noah as he guided Beth away from him and onto DJ, "Now can we get on with the search?" The happy couple quickly nodded in agreement and the trio began searching.

Suddenly noticing a large, dirt-encrusted object emerging from the mud, Beth sloshed over to it and yanked it up remarking, "I found something, but what is it?"

"Looks like a rather old towel," answered Noah with an indifferent shrug before resuming his search as Beth exited the mud and sat down on the side to wait for DJ to finish.

"See anything?" asked DJ, growing anxious to return to Beth.

"Obviously nothing of value or I would have grabbed it already," said Noah as he abruptly bent over. "Or not. I guess this battery could be useful later." Noah picked up the battery and also left the mud to hand in his object.

DJ, nearing the portion of the obstacle course where the weaving had been, noticed that Tyler had managed to knock one of the cones into the mud. Resolved to end his separation with Beth, he snapped it up and exited the mud.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Love Is a Many Splendored Thing)**

Noah – "Ugh, and this is why it's better to just _avoid_ a relationship on this show. I mean all it did was lead DJ to give up his chance at a reward. Obviously the cone has no possible value as it wasn't planted in the mud like the reward-granting objects. It's common sense really, but love has obviously erased all of DJ's. Clearly, the best way to play the game is avoiding a romance that's only going to eviscerate your focus when the other person is voted off. I mean, you can't both win in the end."

DJ and Beth – DJ: "I'm glad we've been reunited after the searching. It's really hard to be away from you, knowing how close you are."

Beth: "Oh, that is so sweet, and I know exactly what you mean. And it was so nice of you to take that cone so we could get back together sooner. You are the best boyfriend ever!"

DJ: "You're too kind, and don't worry, I won't hurt you like Brady did, I promise." *DJ pulls Beth into a tight hug.*

Beth: *In a whisper* "Thanks." *Beth finished by giving DJ a light kiss on the chin*

* * *

Noticing that Owen was looking rather dejected, Cody decided to see what was wrong and try to cheer his teammate up. "Hey, Owen," started Cody as he approached Owen, "Is something wrong?"

Glumly, Owen nodded and blubbered, "It's just, seeing Tyler and Lindsay so happy is really making me miss Izzy."

"I know what you mean," concurred Cody, "I've been shot down by Gwen a few times now, and I know it hurts when you can't get the one you love. I'd imagine it's just as bad or worse when she ends it." Owen merely sobbed in response. "Look, I can't stand seeing you like this," admitted Cody as he struggled vainly to pull Owen to his feet. "Why don't we search together, eh big guy?"

"I guess," agreed Owen as he stood up and shuffled after Cody.

"Come on Owen, cheer up," begged Cody while they searched, "I'm sure you'll find someone else eventually. And Izzy seems to be doing pretty well, so you can find some comfort in that."

"Easy for you to say," replied Owen, "Gwen's single again, so you actually have a chance."

"Not really," Cody shot back, "She really thinks of me as nothing more than a brother, so I'm not going to get anywhere with her. But since I know she'll be happy with Trent, I figure I should help the two get back together."

Cheering up slightly, Owen inquired, "So, I should help Izzy meet another guy?"

"Well, it's probably a little soon for that now, but eventually, yeah that would be a good idea," agreed Cody. "I'm sure you guys can at least develop a friendship eventually."

Finally cracking a smile, Owen picked Cody up in a tight hug, and shouted, "Thank you so much! You really know how to cheer someone up!"

"Thanks Owen," gasped Cody, "But could you let me go so I can breathe?"

"Oh, yeah, not problem," stuttered Owen sheepishly as he set Cody back down. "Holy Golden Carp! I see something," exclaimed Owen as he took off running through the mud and grabbed something wrapped in tinfoil.

As he was about to tear it open, Chef called, "Oh no you don't! Keep that wrapped until you show it to Chris."

With a disappointed shrug, Owen released the corner and confessed to Cody, "It kind of looks like a hot dog, so hopefully it will be one for me, and then it will let me get more. Anyways, good luck searching dude!"

"Yeah, thank you Owen," replied Cody as he continued searching. Just as Cody was about to give up on ever finding anything, he accidently knocked the calculator out of his pocket and into the mud. As he struggled to find it, he felt something under the mud and eagerly pulled it out. Cody was elated to realize that it was Chef's spatula although quickly frustrated when Chef ordered him out of the mud before Cody could find his calculator.

"No time for dawdling!" barked Chef, "You're the last person to finish so it's time for you to move. Just show Chris my spatula so I can get it back! And yes, I suppose that means you get the reward. Now move!"

Owen, who was still within earshot of Chef remarked to Cody, "That's awesome dude! Now you'll get even more delicious food than usual."

"Yeah, but I think you'd enjoy it even more, so I'll give my first day of it to you," promised Cody as he and Owen walked toward Chris.

"No way! No way! That is so awesome!" shouted Owen growing incredibly excited. "You're the best Cody. No wait, you're more than that! You're like the Ulta-best!"

"It's not a big deal, really," responded Cody humbly as the two arrived at the end of the appraisal line.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – No Good Deed)**

Cody – "What? Owen needed some cheering up, and what's going to do that better than food? I mean it really just sucks out all the life when Owen's down since he's a perpetual party."

Chef – "Lousy campers, making me share my luxury food with them, but at least I got my spatula back. Now if only tubby wasn't going to make it so I had nothing to eat for a day."

Owen – "Pancakes! Pancakes! I'm really gonna get pancakes! This is so awesome!"

* * *

Chris, surveying the group and their found items, first stopped at Sadie and burst into laughter. "You really thought Tyler's pant leg would be worth something? Hahaha! Well you get nothing."

Sadie began to protest, "But Chef made me take it and-"

"Don't care," responded Chris with a shrug, upsetting Sadie and causing Katie and Heather to shoot Chris and angry glance. "Moving on, I see DJ was equally successful. I mean, a cone? Really dude, that's just lame." DJ responded with an impassive shrug and turned back to gazing at Beth. "Maybe you all should have followed Geoff's lead. I see he found something useful."

The campers gazed bewilderedly at the mangled umbrella until Chris opened it up and revealed the token attached to the wires inside. "As you can all clearly see, this umbrella comes with a bonus 3 points for the Killer Bees, making the score 55 to 48. Well, you're not behind by quite as much now." Chris swept his eyes over the group again before stopping in front of Lindsay. "Well, it looks like Lindsay's in luck! Your bottle of Grapetastic Pop entitles you to an unlimited supply of its rich, delicious, energizing taste as long as you're on the island."

"Yay!" exclaimed Lindsay as she began clapping excitedly.

Noah, shooting Chris a disdainful glance, remarked rather pointedly, "You're getting paid to endorse their product, aren't you?"

"You mean Grapetastic Pop? Absolutely not! Such a rich, fruity, nutritious product as Grapetastic Pop doesn't need endorsement!" boasted Chris, taking care to emphasize the brand name each time.

"He's definitely getting paid for that," whispered Noah to DJ, who responded by nodding and laughing.

"Anyways," growled Chris growing annoyed at Noah's interruption, "It seems that Tyler's luck was not quite the same as Lindsay's. I mean really, a stick? Yeah, that's worse than your pants and worth nothing. Nada. Zilch."

"I get it already," complained Tyler, not willing to endure Chris's taunting.

"Whatever you say, _Taylor_," taunted Chris causing Tyler to ball up his fists in anger.

"Wait, I was so sure your name was Tyler. Why didn't you correct me sooner?" inquired Lindsay bewilderedly as she cocked her head sideways and looked at Tyler.

"What? No. I'm Tyler," protested Tyler.

"I'm positive he just said Taylor," Lindsay adamantly insisted, causing Tyler to glare angrily at Chris and sigh dejectedly toward Lindsay.

With a chuckle, Chris moved on to Cody, "Hmm, a spatula. Maybe you should have brought something I would have liked, not Chef. It's worth nothing at all."

"Maybe not to you," responded Cody with a contented smile.

"Well duh, I just said that," scoffed Chris. "Hmm, a muddy towel is all you brought Beth?"

"Yeah," mumbled Beth as she hung her head, "It looked more interesting from a distance, and I didn't really know what it was until I got it."

"I'm just messing with you," admitted Chris, "That towel actually entitles you to an all-expenses paid trip to a spa!"

"Ohmygosh!" cried Beth, a look of disbelief upon her face, "Thank you so much Chris!" Beth's jubilation was met with a very envious glance from Heather who quickly averted her gaze to try to stop Beth from seeing it.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Green-Eyed Monster)**

Heather – "That should be my spa day, not that stupid pig girl's! Lousy doll!" Heather whips the doll at the side of the confessional but accidently knocks over the camera. "Oops! I'll just be going." *Footsteps are seen passing the tipped over camera*

* * *

Stopping in front of Katie, Chris asked, "So what do you have?"

Presenting the paper, Katie admitted, "Just this."

"Well did you open it up?" responded Chris with an annoyed glance at the paper.

"Uh…obviously not," retorted Katie.

"I figured as much," sighed Chris as he snatched and unfolded the paper. "Clearly, it's a copy of a page from the script of one of the greatest films ever, Badminton: The Movie. Thus, you will be choosing the directors for each team in your next challenge. Congratulations."

Growing annoyed, Justin interjected to Geoff, "I bet that movie doesn't even exist. I still don't believe that anyone would ever want to see a badminton movie."

Turning on Justin, Chris snarled, "Watch it wise guy. Why don't we just see what garbage you found?" After noticing Justin's fork, Chris reluctantly admitted, "Well, I guess you found something of value. You get to choose a lucky girl and take her out for a dinner at Uncharted Steaks courtesy of Total Drama. Who will it be?"

With a smile, Justin responded humbly, "I couldn't accept such a fabulous prize. I'd like to give it to my good buddy Geoff so he can treat Bridgette to a wonderful night. I know how hard it must be for him to be competing against his girl."

"What?" gasped Heather looking thunderstruck only to be silenced by a warning glance from Justin.

Jumping excitedly to his feet, Geoff boomed, "No way! You are the best dude, and I totally owe you one!" as he rushed over to Justin.

"My pleasure," answered Justin giving Geoff at pat on the back.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – You Scratch My Back)**

Justin – "My pleasure to gain your trust and eventually your vote."

Geoff – "Justin is the most awesome dude ever! Bridge is gonna be so stoked when she finds out about this! I mean, who doesn't like steak?"

Heather – "Ugh! The nerve of Justin giving away a perfectly good chance for us to have some alone time." *Realizing what she's said, Heather quickly adds,* "To strategize in peace I mean!"

Noah – "Well played anti-me, except giving Geoff a free dinner at a steak place. I mean, I know Justin and Geoff's brains are on backorder so they probably can't understand the problem, but Bridgette is a vegetarian."

* * *

Chris walked a little bit before stopping in front of Owen. "Owen, buddy, what did you find?"

"I don't know! Chef wouldn't let me open it even though it's so interesting." Owen showed Chris the wrapped object while everyone turned and stared intently at it.

"Are you going to, I don't know, open it, Owen?" Noah asked as he grew bored of waiting.

"Oh right. With Chris here I totally can!" Owen immediately tore into the wrapping and found a broken test-tube.

"Well, if it hadn't broken, it would have been worth something," Chris answered as he continued walking down the line.

"Awww," Owen sighed. "Well, at least I still get some food from Cody."

"Uh, Noah did you even find anything?" inquired Chris.

"Well, it doesn't think, so therefore perhaps it isn't, much like you," replied Noah snidely as he showed Chris the battery.

Chris was bewildered at first, but grew enraged upon realizing Noah's meaning, "Ugh! Unfortunately, I have to inform you that you get to bring in an electronic device of your choice for finding a battery."

"Now that's a prize," remarked Noah happily, "I'll take my laptop please. Classic literature without all the weight, plus an escape from all the chatter in my cabin!"

"Yeah, well allow 6 to 8 weeks for delivery," taunted Chris, "like you'll last that long. Anyways, moving on, last we have Heather with a lovely little doll. How cute!"

"Shut it Chris! Just tell me what I won!" ordered Heather stamping her foot. "I'm past ready to take a shower to get rid of all this mud."

"Nah, I don't feel like," responded Chris with a smug smile. "Everyone else can go now though." Chris turned back to Heather with a nasty smile and added, "And why don't we take a short walk."

"Good idea, then there won't be witnesses if I kill you," concurred Heather shooting Chris a nasty glare of her own. However, Heather suddenly broke out in a very large grin after Chris informed her of the doll's effect. Heather slipped away from Chris and carefully hid the doll in her room after being sworn to secrecy about the doll's effects.

Chris, meanwhile, returned to the campers awaiting the next portion of the obstacle course and clapped his hands impatiently. "Okay everyone, break's over! Time to go!" When no one really began moving, Chris impatiently added, "The race is back on, so go get through that ring of fire already! The Screaming Falcons are probably way ahead of you by now."

Despite their earlier teamwork, Gwen and Courtney had reduced to bickering at the top of the wall over who got to use the t-bar first while Bridgette tried to mediate their fight.

"I was a CIT, therefore, I know how to use it best!" protested Courtney as she grabbed the bar.

"That's completely irrelevant," responded Gwen angrily, "And quite frankly, no one cares anymore!"

"Ugh, that is so not true! Everyone knows I have great leadership because I was a CIT, right Ezekiel?" Courtney retorted smugly as she turned to get Ezekiel's attention and support.

"Uh huh!" blurted Ezekiel eagerly to try to get on Courtney's good side as Bridgette merely sighed and shook her head.

Gwen, however, seized upon Courtney's momentary distraction, grabbed the t-bar, and jumped off the platform. "See you at the finish line!" she called back.

"Ugh! I cannot believe she just did that!" complained Courtney grinding her teeth in annoyance. "Your form leaves a lot to be desired! This is why I should have gone first to demonstrate.

Gwen merely rolled her eyes and tossed the bar back to her team. Courtney snatched the bar quickly and turned to Ezekiel and Bridgette. She instructed, "Watch how this is properly done," before leaping off the edge as well.

"Watchin' good, eh!" called Ezekiel after her, causing Bridgette to laugh.

"I think you mean 'looking good, Zeke,'" advised Bridgette. Suddenly hearing noise below them, Bridgette looked down and noticed the Killer Bees were beginning to climb the wall. "We better hurry!" gasped Bridgette, "I think we better go together! Grab the bar Zeke and I'll hold onto you okay?"

"Okay," squeaked out Ezekiel growing red in the face as he snagged the bar and Bridgette wrapped herself around him.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Divination for Dummies)**

Bridgette – "Okay, I really hope Zeke doesn't misinterpret that. I mean, he's a nice guy and all, but I don't want him to get the wrong impression and think he has a chance with me. I mean I have a boyfriend."

Ezekiel – "Wow, that was so sugary, eh? I mean, Bridge was like so close to me and I could feel hur against my skin. So smooth. Maybe eventually we could… *Ezekiel realizes what he's saying* Eh, don't tell Geoff, please!"

* * *

Izzy, leading the Killer Bees up the wall, called back, "Come on guys, this is like way too easy and you're moving so slowly!"

Trent, realizing that Izzy wasn't actually using the rope to climb gasped, "How are you doing that?"

"It's better to just not ask with that girl," responded Leshawna with an indifferent shake of her head.

Eva, now halfway up the rope called down, "Enough gabbing! Hurry up and climb!" Duncan grabbed onto the rope and began following after her as Trent and then Leshawna brought up the rear.

At the top, Izzy grabbed the bar and jumped with a wild shriek as she landed on the ground before tossing the bar back to her team. Eva merely shrugged and followed after her.

"Come on slowpokes!" called Izzy, "There's so much cool stuff flying and it's going to be really fun. What are you waiting for?"

"Izzy, chill out already," called Duncan as he slid down and landed near her.

"No, no let's go!" shouted Izzy as she began running into the obstacle area with Eva and Duncan.

Trent, noticing Leshawna struggling to get to the top of the wall, turned back and helped pull her onto the top.

"Thanks Trent! Shawnie's not made for this kind of struggle," remarked Leshawna as she dusted herself off. "Well, after you."

Trent grabbed the bar and leap down before tossing it back to Leshawna who followed soon after him.

The Screaming Falcons had now regrouped and were beginning to edge cautiously toward the goal ring. "Watch out!" called Ezekiel as a deck of playing cards went spiraling around the team, nearly grazing Courtney.

"Well, at least Chris has finally learned not to tempt a lawsuit and use safe objects," remarked Courtney smugly as she dodged to the side.

"Don't tempt our luck," replied Gwen with a roll of her eyes as she ducked under a Frisbee.

As Ezekiel jumped over a soccer ball, he crashed into Bridgette, knocking them both to the ground. "Sorry," Ezekiel blushed as he pulled her to her feet.

"No biggie," answered Bridgette with a carefree shrug. As she began running toward the goal due to the can of hairspray nearly smacking into her, she suddenly tripped over her own feet and had her smash into a flying alarm clock.

She crumpled to the ground clutching her head as Chris called, "Oooh, that's gonna leave a mark! Bridgette's down."

"Are you okay?" gasped Ezekiel turning back slightly to which Bridgette replied by waving him toward the goal before emitting a soft whimper of pain. Although conflicted, Ezekiel began running toward the goal.

"Gee, this brings back great memories," complained Duncan as he ducked before a tennis racket could hit his head. "At least the ground's not shaking."

"Awww, but that was like the best part!" exclaimed Izzy as she gracefully flipped over an incoming toaster. She then grabbed Duncan from behind and began shaking him wildly. "See? Okay, now shake me to simulate the earthquake!"

"Not a chance," replied Duncan before sweeping Izzy's feet out from under her but stopping her from being decked in the head by a lamp. "But now you can owe me one for helping you."

As Izzy stood up rather dazed, she was initially infuriated that Duncan had knocked her to the ground, but then realized that Duncan had kept her in the challenge. Nodding, Izzy grabbed Duncan and began dragging him toward the ring of fire! "Okay, but Izzy does not like to be a debtor, so she's getting you safely through this area."

"Owww! No stop! That's not what I meant!" protested Duncan as he skidded wildly across the ground as Izzy dragged him. As they arrived at the ring of fire, Izzy happily tossed Duncan through it before diving through herself.

"Whoo! We made it! What a rush!" cackled Izzy as she got back to her feet triumphantly.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – That Was…Fun?)**

Duncan – "That girl is a menace. I thought I'd die. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm lucky not to be charcoal right now, but I made it." *The door suddenly flies open and Izzy pops her head in, causing Duncan to bolt out of the confessional in fear.*

Izzy – "Okay, I like have no idea what his problem is, but that was amazing! I so want to do it again! Maybe I can get Chef to try to get me after the challenge. Ooh! Maybe if I steal his lucky spatula again! Haha! This is gonna be so great!"

* * *

"What was that?" gasped Courtney as Izzy shot by in a blur while dragging Duncan.

"Well, from the frightened shrieks and flash of orange, I'd guess Izzy dragging Duncan," replied Gwen.

"Uhh, so I guess we jump now," mumbled Courtney nervously as she gazed at the flaming goal ring.

"Yeah. Uh you can go first this time," offered Gwen timidly.

"No, you can, I insist," replied Courtney.

"Maybe we should jump together?" suggested Gwen. With a nod, Courtney and Gwen prepared to jump. Signaling with her fingers, Courtney began counting down from three.

When she reached one, however, Eva bowled both of them over and sent them sprawling to the sides. "Coming through!" shouted Eva indifferently as she jumped through the goal ring.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Through the Mud)**

Eva – "Hmmph, I can't say I really feel bad for knocking them over. All you need to do is take action. That's why all I did was bolt toward the goal, giving Chef barely any time to throw at me, like he'd even dare." *With a satisfied smirk, Eva exits the confessional)

* * *

"Was that a train?" babbled Courtney clutching her head.

"I don't really know," answered Gwen equally dazed as she stood back up. She and Courtney then finally jumped through the ring and walked slowly over to the next area.

Leshawna and Trent were talking while they dodged the incoming objects. As a shoe nearly hit Leshawna, she scoffed, "Huh, this is no worse than laundry day back home. I could do this all day, couldn't you Trent?"

"Definitely, this is pretty tame for Chris I mean it's not like…Good night mommy," rambled Trent as he reached back to the prick he had felt in his neck before falling asleep.

Noticing the dart sticking out of Trent's neck, Leshawna shouted, "That had better just be a sleeping dart! Are you crazy or something? Uh-uh, you better not be doing that again!" Noticing Ezekiel about to reach the goal and determined not to be last, Leshawna put on a final burst of speed and leapt through, adding to Ezekiel, "Catch you later short stuff."

Exhausted, Ezekiel managed to jump through the ring and rejoin the group to hear Chris's explanation next to the starting line. "About time you all got here!" Chris boomed, "Well, the score is now 58 to 52. You're getting closer Killer Bees. Anyways, for this portion of the race, you will be running through this funhouse. You'll receive more points for finishing first, so try your best to get through it quickly. I'll give you guys two minutes to get out before you get zero points and are eliminated. Also, I'll give you guys a head start based on how quickly finished, so the two minute countdown won't start until Ezekiel enters. So Duncan, go get ready. On your mark! Get set! Go!" Duncan took off running and quickly entered the funhouse. Ducking under the low entrance, he crawled inside. Izzy soon joined him inside and the two ended up going through the area of funny mirrors together.

"Look at me!" cackled Izzy as she tugged on her eyelids in a mirror.

"No, just come on Izzy!" protested Duncan trying to get her to come with him.

"Now who needs to chill out," countered Izzy as she continued to make faces into the next mirror.

Eva, barging in after them, barked "What's the hold up? Come on Izzy we need to go!"

"Just, just one more mirror," protested Izzy to which Eva sighed and just began running with Duncan.

Gwen and Courtney tried to enter the funhouse at the same time, and ended up wedged together in the entrance, both only able to flail their feet wildly. Now given permission to enter, Leshawna came up behind them, laughed, and pushed them both through.

"Thanks for the shove!" called Gwen with a smile as she and Courtney stood back up.

"Don't mention it," responded Leshawna. "Race you to the finish!" Accepting the challenge, the three began racing through the area with mirrors.

Ezekiel pleadingly called, "Wait fur me, eh?" as he finally entered the funhouse. Looking at the mirrors, Ezekiel wondered aloud, "That doesn't look much like me. Where did Chris get these bad pictures anyways?"

Entering the next room, Eva and Duncan stopped upon hearing a loud whooshing sound. Searching for the source, they realized weighted bags were swinging from the ceiling. "Tch, what a pain," remarked Duncan as he began to pick his way through the obstacles. Eva merely shrugged and punched them out of her way as she crossed the room. The two then exited into an inflatable room and bounced toward the exit. Jumping into the final, rotating tunnel, Eva passed Duncan and exited the funhouse although Duncan followed swiftly behind.

"That's 8 points for Eva and 6 for Duncan," announced Chris, "putting the Killer Bees back in the lead with 66."

"We need to hurry," remarked Gwen nervously as she ducked around the bag that swung near her.

"Well duh," retorted Courtney. "We're almost out anyways!"

Leshawna, however, was suddenly knocked over by one of the bags, "Oww, that hurt," Leshawna moaned.

"Leshawna!" shouted Gwen turning back to run to her only to have Courtney stop her.

"I know you want to go back, but we need to finish first, then we can help her!" protested Courtney who was about to run on until she noticed Gwen wasn't moving.

"It's alright girl," encouraged Leshawna waving them on, "Little ol' Leshawna will be just fine, although I guess you won this race." Gwen and Courtney nodded and entered the bouncing room with Leshawna's encouragement before jumping into the tunnel and being rotated out of the funhouse in a heap.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," whined Courtney as she quickly ran off to the side and threw up.

"Very nice and ladylike," teased Gwen as she went over to check on Courtney and make sure she was recovering from her dizziness.

"Huh, well I have no idea who came out first, so I'll just count that as a tie for third. 8 more points for the Screaming Falcons. Looks like it's all tied up now. The next person out gets 2 points, then 1, then 0, so it's still either team's game!" revealed Chris as he shot the camera and audience a self-satisfied smile as his attempt to raise the suspense.

"Hurry Ezekiel! You can do it!" encouraged Courtney while Gwen led her unsteadily back to the group as Ezekiel narrowly dodged one of the swinging bags.

"Izzy! Get down off the top of that bag and help Leshawna already!" ordered Eva as she punched the side of the funhouse in frustration.

"Looks like someone's not having much fun considering this is a funhouse," taunted Duncan after making sure he was a safe distance away. Eva only shot him a glare in reply.

"Aww, but it is so much fun up here!" complained Izzy as she jumped down and ran over to Leshawna.

"Come on girl! Get your head in the game and let's go!" cried Leshawna as Ezekiel caught up to them. Racing neck and neck with Ezekiel, Leshawna lunged for the tunnel, only to have Ezekiel land in it moments before her land on top of him. With a muffled cry, Ezekiel struggled to free himself as the two tumbled out the end.

"Looks like another tie!" exclaimed Chris with his grin growing. "Well, that makes it 68 to 68. To be nice, I'll even offer the Killer Bees a point if Izzy finished. Of course, she only has 10 seconds," chortled Chris with a sinister gleam in his eye.

"Hurry it up Izzy!" shouted Duncan growing annoyed.

"Guys! Guys! Look at me!" shouted Izzy who was bouncing up and down on the inflatable area. "I'm on the moon! Again! I mean I totally was there twice already for the government as part of a secret project. Oops! I probably shouldn't have said that. Maybe now I'll have to erase all your memories, cause I can totally do that. Like this one time…"

"Now is not the time girl!" called Leshawna with a nervous glance at Chris's timer which now read 5 seconds, "Hurry Izzy!"

"Yeah, get out here already!" demanded Eva.

"You guys never let me have any fun!" protested Izzy as she took one last high bounce into the tunnel and began cackling wildly as she spun around. "Whoa! You guys are all upside down and crazy looking! This is so awesome!" As Izzy landed on the ground, her teammates crowded in around her looking rather annoyed. "Did I make it?" asked Izzy.

Chris, suppressing a laugh, dramatically paused before saying, "Ooh, so close, 2 minutes and 1 second. I guess Izzy's out, and we'll have to move onto our final, most dangerous tiebreaker challenge! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will pummel Izzy for not finishing? For the answers to all these questions and more, stay tuned after the break!"

* * *

**AN: Please leave a review because I love getting them! Originally, this was only going to be a two part challenge, but I figured it took longer to develop than I was expecting. The next chapter will be shorter and contain the long awaited elimination ceremony. Also, please vote in my poll on who you think will be eliminated.**


	8. Day 3 Pt 3 It's a Trap!

**Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. This story is for entertainment purposes only**

**AN: And without further ado, here comes the second elimination of Total Drama Redux! Please read, review, and vote in my poll!**

* * *

"Alright campers, the last portion of your competition is a simple race to the finish line through the woods. Well, there might be a couple surprises along the way, but it's still pretty easy. And remember, you'll score 3 points if you finish, but the first person to finish scores a bonus 5. So on your marks, and, eh, whatever, just go!" shouted Chris as the contestants began bolting toward the finish line. Eva quickly pulled out ahead of the group while Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen struggled for second place. Leshawna attempted to catch up to them but was making little progress. Ezekiel, exhausted from all his injuries, was bringing up the rear, but still struggling toward the goal.

"This is too easy," boasted Eva as she deftly ducked under a low hanging branch. "Wait, it is too easy! Chris must be planning something." After her realization, Eva slowed her pace slightly to conserve energy and increase her focus on her surroundings.

"Now's our chance! Faster Gwen!" ordered Courtney as she noticed Eva slowing down.

"I don't know," responded Gwen hesitantly. "She must have some reason for slowing down, right? I mean we all know how much she likes to win. I think something's up."

"Please," scoffed Duncan arrogantly as he sped up, "You two can worry all you like, while I catch up to Eva and help my team win this."

Gwen and Courtney exchanged a nervous glance, but held their current pace as Duncan sprinted ahead.

"Where'd Ezekiel go anyways?" wondered Courtney, looking around them but only seeing Leshawna coming up behind them.

"I have no idea. I also didn't know you cared so much," answered Gwen as she too began scanning their surroundings for Ezekiel.

"Of course I care!" protested Courtney. "We can't win if he doesn't finish!"

"Yeah, but we also probably won't win unless one of us beats Eva," argued Gwen.

"Exactly! This is why we should have caught up to her earlier," exclaimed Courtney throwing her hands up in frustration. "No one ever listens to my best plans!"

"Don't even say it," interrupted Gwen before Courtney could mention her CIT experience. Scowling, Courtney stopped talking, and merely resumed running.

Eva, suddenly noticing strange indentations in the ground, stopped running to examine the ground better.

"Hey Iron Woman," called Duncan as he approached, "What's the hold up?"

"I don't know exactly, but something's not right here. I'd stop if I were you," Eva advised without looking up. Suddenly, Eva shouted, "Wait! Stop moving or else you'll-" A loud explosion cut Eva short as Duncan stepped on an explosive booby trap that sent him flying and knocked Eva off her feet. Unsteadily regaining her footing, Eva clutched her head and surveyed the damage. She noticed Duncan lying unconscious on the ground nearby but with only a small gash on his leg. Deciding he'd be fine but not able to finish the race, Eva continued on, wary of the next trap.

Hearing the explosion, Courtney and Gwen stopped in their tracks. "Sounds like running ahead wasn't such a great idea," quipped Gwen triumphantly.

"Well, that's maybe, but…ugh fine, maybe it wasn't, but that doesn't mean we can slow down," remarked Courtney in frustration.

"I had no intention of it," concurred Gwen as the two kept running.

"What *pant* the heck *pant* was that?" gasped Leshawna as she stopped against a tree to catch her breath. "Ugh, where does Chris come up with these awful challenge ideas? This body was not meant for all this running and these deadly traps." Suddenly hearing a click, Leshawna glance up and noticed a weight about to fall from the tree onto her. With a scream, she regained her motivation and began sprinting toward the goal again, yelling, "Chris, you are gonna pay for this!"

Ezekiel, separated from the group and choosing an incorrect path along the river, stopped for a drink of water. As he was drinking, however, he heard a rustling in the bush behind him and saw several pairs of eyes appear in it. In fright, Ezekiel began sprinting, putting even more pressure on his sore leg as he attempted to escape despite the intense pain.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Into the Woods Jr.)**

Eva – "Why does no one listen to me? I knew it was too easy, and things are never easy on this show. At least, I can still win this for my team if I play it safe because there's no way any of the Screaming Falcons can catch up to me! You got that?"

Gwen – "Okay, maybe I was pointing out that Courtney was wrong a little much, but it's just so frustrating that she always has to have a 'so-called' superior way of doing _everything_."

Courtney – "You know, I think I got ripped off during my time as a CIT. Clearly, none of those skills have come in handy! I think I see a false advertising lawsuit coming up."

Leshawna – "What kind of lunatic booby-traps a tree? I mean, really? As if the running wasn't enough of a pain in my behind!"

Ezekiel – "I think I see why Bridgette's scared of the woods, eh?"

* * *

Eva, suddenly noticing a rock rolling toward her, dove to the side. As she did, she suddenly noticed the finish line looming ahead of her. About to apply her full speed, Eva swiftly reconsidered after checking that no one was behind her. Assuming no one could catch up to her, Eva cautiously strode over to the finish line and crossed it.

"Well, not the most spectacular of finishes, but you still won Eva. You earned your team 8 points! Too bad you were too tired to give the audience an exciting finish," announced Chris.

Eva shot her arm out abruptly, grabbing Chris by the collar and hosted him into the air. "You better take that back!" Eva threatened, narrowing her eyes and tightening her grip. "You know as well as I do that I only slowed down because I didn't want to be blown away like Duncan."

"Right, right! I was just kidding! Just a harmless joke!" agreed Chris timidly as he gestured wildly in fright. "Everyone can clearly see that you're this game's strongest player, and I for one know I don't doubt it!"

Satisfied, Eva let Chris go and added, "I knew you could see it my way," before sitting down off to the side to watch the finish line. "This is perfect!" Eva added as she ran the points in her head. "As long as Leshawna finishes, there's no way we can lose! Plus, there's no way all three of the Screaming Falcons will manage to finish if Leshawna can't."

Gwen and Courtney were treading cautiously toward the finish line when Gwen tripped a cord, causing a cage to fall and trap her within it.

"You look great behind bars," taunted Courtney as she walked over to help Gwen.

"Ha ha," replied Gwen sarcastically. "Just pull the cage back up so I can get out!"

"Fine," agreed Courtney as she pulled the cage up, only to jostle the hornet's nest that was above the cage, causing it to tumble down and smash. With a scream, Courtney dropped the rope and let the cage fall to the ground again and ran away as the hornet's pursued her in an irritated, buzzing cloud. However, Courtney was not fast enough to escape them and received numerous painful welts from the stings she received before she finally escaped the hornets by diving into the river.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – The Perfect Crime)**

Chris – "The hornets above the cage were my brilliant idea. I figured, what better way to guard a trap than with a trap. Plus, it was hysterical!" *Chris begins laughing*

Courtney – "It looks like the show will be getting another call from my lawyers! What if I had a bee allergy, huh? I could have died! This is unbelievably irresponsible, and I will make sure the show pays! For the benefit of my fellow campers of course. And the person whose idea it was to place those bees there better be prepared for a personal lawsuit as well!"

Gwen – "Okay, I don't like Courtney, but even I felt bad for her. She got swarmed by those hornets, and she was just recovering from her last set of stings too. I only wish she had let me out of the cage first. I mean, I was pretty defenseless for the hornets that didn't follow her, and I couldn't catch up to Eva from within the cage.

* * *

Courtney, covered in numerous painful, swollen welts, returned and quickly let Gwen out of the cage after thoroughly checking for any other nearby hives. The two girls continued their journey toward the finish line and managed to reach it without triggering any severe traps, although Gwen had triggered a trap that splashed her with water.

"Wow, you look awful!" remarked Chris while stifling a laugh after seeing Courtney.

"Yes, and you'll look awful after my lawsuit eliminates your hair-care budget!" countered Courtney while pointing angrily at Chris and then scribbling something down on a pad of paper she removed from her pants.

"Chill, chill!" begged Chris growing frightened. "Anyways, you each scored 3 points for the Screaming Falcons, so that puts you guys at 74, 2 points behind the Killer Bees' 76."

"Come on," offered Gwen as she extended her hand to Courtney, "I'll take you to the medical tent."

Courtney shook her head and replied, "Not until after I see if we won. I mean, Ezekiel has to make it after my pep talk!" Gwen was about to protest, but merely shook her head and sat down next to Courtney.

After about an hour had passed, Chris announced, "If no one arrives within the next 10 minutes, the Killer Bees win! I don't have all day to wait for Leshawna and Ezekiel to show up." Gwen and Courtney glanced nervously at each other, as Courtney started biting her nails to relieve some of the tension.

With less than a minute remaining, the contestants saw someone coming out of the woods, dragging the right foot after exiting the trees. They quickly realized it was Ezekiel, looking very beat up and dragging his right foot which was stuck in a large metal trap. Whimpering, he staggered across the finish line and collapsed.

"Screaming Falcons win!" announced Chris. "Or at least, that's what I'll say if Leshawna doesn't get here very quickly!"

"What happened Ezekiel?" asked Courtney as she attempted to arouse Ezekiel while Gwen examined the trap, deciding it best to not fight with it since she feared making it worse.

"Raccoons, clawing, moose charged me, stepped in trap, the pain, eh?" babbled Ezekiel in his delirious state.

"Uh, Eva, would you mind carrying him to the medical tent?" asked Courtney turning to Eva.

"Well, since I think Leshawna's time must be up, I guess so," agreed Eva dejectedly. "I just can't believe that I could win the challenge and my team could still lose."

As Eva carried Ezekiel to the medical tent and Courtney followed to get care of her own, Gwen approached Chris, "If Ezekiel was attacked by raccoons and then mauled by a moose before getting stuck in your ridiculous trap, doesn't that mean something awful could have happened to Leshawna too?"

"Err…," stammered Chris, "I'm sure Chef would have seen something on the cameras that were tracking the race.

"Well, then shouldn't someone go find her, just to make sure she's alright?" questioned Gwen.

"I suppose," agreed Chris as he went to find Chef to locate Leshawna.

The two soon reentered the woods with a rope. Approaching a hole in the ground, Chef tossed a rope down and hauled Leshawna out. "About time you fools got here!" exclaimed Leshawna, "I've been stuck in that hole for hours now! Did we win at least?"

"Nope," replied Chris with a smile. "Yeah, you should probably come over to the campfire pit now while I gather the rest of the competitors."

"You have got to be frontin' me," groaned Leshawna as she complied, relived to be out of the claustrophobic pit.

After all the contestants except Ezekiel, Duncan, and Courtney were seated at the campfire pit, Chris began, "I know you've all had a fun day,"

"But this isn't it!" piped up Cody before chuckling to himself.

Confused, Chris merely scowled at the interruption and continued, "Anyways, I know you've all had a fun day of competing, but I thought I'd let you all watch a few comedic moments of the final race to relieve tension before the Killer Bees prepare to say goodbye to one of their teammates. Okay Chef, roll Leshawna's clip!"

"You don't pay me enough to do all this work," griped Chef before starting the movie.

After beginning to run from the falling weight, Leshawna ran over a pile of sticks which cracked, plunging her into a pit. After making sure she was uninjured, Leshawna called, "Can you get more clichéd than that Chris? I mean really, sticks covering a pit? Although, I guess it got me anyway. Hello? Is anybody out there? Please let me out!" The clip then showed Leshawna struggling to climb out from the deep pit for a while before eventually giving up and waiting to be rescued, and her growing frustration over being confined to the pit.

"Wasn't that terrific?" questioned Chris before beginning to talk again without waiting for a response. "But I think our next clip will provide even more entertainment for you all. Let's hear it for Ezekiel!" When he received no response from the campers except a small polite clap from DJ, Chris sighed and added, "Chef, that was your cue to start it!" Chef merely glared at Chris and indifferently started the clip playing.

The campers watched in horror as the raccoons that had emerged from the bush began clawing at Ezekiel who vainly tried to calm them down and get him off him. He was spared, however, when the raccoons ran off in fright as a moose locked its sights on Ezekiel. With a terrified shriek, Ezekiel began running, only for the moose to swiftly catch up to him and ram him with its antlers. After climbing back to his feet, Ezekiel ran only a few steps before stepping on a trap and having its metal jaws close around his foot. With a howl of pain, Ezekiel began his slow, arduous journey to the finish line where he eventually won the challenge for his team.

"Wasn't that fun?" asked Chris, only to be met by horrified expressions from most of the campers.

Beth, covering her eyes, sobbed, "That was so awful! Poor Ezekiel."

"Oh, he'll be fine," argued Chris, "I'm sure he'll be good as new by tomorrow. Whereas one of you Killer Bees won't be. Killer Bees, you have the next few hours to talk, relax, and vote off one of your teammates before the elimination ceremony at 8. Well, everyone can go now!" Chris turned and walked away, although many of the campers continued to stare at the now blank screen in shock.

"Well, I guess we should do as Chris says," suggested Owen, trying to think of a way to rouse everyone's spirits. Everyone complied, although most of the contestants wandered off in somber silence. "Wait, little buddy, we should visit Ezekiel!" Owen added as he grabbed Noah's arm.

"Fine, I guess we could do that," agreed Noah, deciding it wasn't worth protesting against Owen's optimism and child-like spirit. As the two approached the infirmary, Noah asked, "So big guy, how are you feeling now that you you've been liberated from Nutsy?"

Owen stopped suddenly and frowned before erupting with, "I miss her so much! And I'd do anything to get her back."

Owen appeared to be on the verge of tears but was prevented from bawling by Noah's remarks. "Whoa, whoa, calm down big fella," consoled Noah as he showed a rare chink in his aloof attitude and patted Owen on the back. "Look on the bright side. She doesn't hate you and still wants to be friends; that's a start at least, right?"

"I guess so," concurred Owen, perking up only slightly.

"Well, regardless, just think about all that yummy food you'll get tomorrow," suggested Noah, attempting to draw Owen's mind off the topic.

Noah's diversion was successful as Owen blissfully sighed, "Mmm…Pancakes! Wait, what were we talking about?"

"Oh, uh, you were telling me about how you were going to cheer up Ezekiel," lied Noah as the two arrived at the infirmary.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Owen, "He's totally gonna love it when he hears I'm sharing the food from Cody with him. He's such a great teammate, winning the challenge like that, that I could just kiss him!" Noah responded with a blank look to which Owen shouted, "You know, cause he's such an awesome teammate!"

"Uh, right," mumbled Noah averting Owen's gaze, "Anyways, it looks like he's conscious again at least." The two observed Courtney and Ezekiel talking while Courtney's bee stings were covered in a salve by Chef. Duncan's bed was now empty, so they realized Duncan must have regained consciousness and wandered off.

"So as you can clearly see," explained Courtney to which Ezekiel nodded vigorously, "my leadership skills and motivation are what helped you finish the race. Still, it was very brave of you to persevere all the way and finish the race for us. You're our team's hero Ezekiel!"

Courtney's speech was cut short, however, when Owen farted loudly, alerting the two patients to Noah and Owen's presence. "Uh… excuse me!" interjected Owen quickly as Courtney prepared to reprimand him.

"You're good to go, so get going!" Chef abruptly barked to Courtney who stood up indignantly, still wincing slightly from her tender stings.

"Fine, but remember, this show is hearing from my lawyers!" snarled Courtney. "See you later Ezekiel," added Courtney sweetly, "and you too Owen and Noah."

Courtney was suddenly pulled away from the group by Heather who added, "Sorry, just need to borrow her for a second. Come on Courtney!"

The two walked off a distance away from the infirmary and began talking. Owen called to their retreating forms, "Bye you two! Oh, and Courtney, nice job today!" Noah merely watched them go deep in thought.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – I'd Like to Solve the Puzzle)**

Noah – "Well, Heather's really raking in the alliances. Clearly, she's not satisfied to just have me but is trying to get Courtney to her side too. I'll need to watch her even more closely."

Courtney – "What was Heather thinking? She has no sense of timing! I could have strengthened my alliance with Ezekiel if it wasn't for her! Ugh! And I bet Noah realized Heather and I have an alliance now too. Hello, alliances should be secret."

Heather – "Perfect, now that Noah knows Courtney and I are in an alliance, I can consolidate my power and combine the two alliances because Courtney will feel too pressured not to let Noah in. I'd never slip up and reveal two alliances to each other accidently, I mean I'm a master strategist."

Owen – "Wow, I thought Heather and Courtney were scary individually, but seeing the two together is terrifying. I have got to keep on their good sides, but somehow I think I messed up by interrupting Courtney and Ezekiel."

* * *

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" asked Owen brightly to Ezekiel who was lying on his back in obvious pain.

"I've been better, eh, but at least I'm feeling a little better, and Courtney isn't scaring me as much. I mean, she seemed really happy that I helped win fur us today," rambled Ezekiel excitedly.

"Well, she does like to win more than anything," observed Noah. Surveying Ezekiel's condition, Noah added, "You're healing remarkably quickly. Trying to be out of bed for the challenge tomorrow?"

"Don't be ridiculous Noah! His injuries are way too severe to heal by then," interrupted Owen before laughing slightly to himself to relieve nervous tension.

"No, he's right. I need to heal by tomorrow fur Courtney! I can't let our captain down, eh?" commented Ezekiel nervously before lying down exhaustedly.

"Aww, well then I guess we should be going," observed Owen dejectedly. "We'll have to hang out some other time when you're feeling better buddy!"

"Yeah, I guess we'll go and get the big guy something to eat," added Noah as he turned to walk away.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I'm totally gonna share my food with you at breakfast tomorrow, so you better be feeling better!" babbled Owen energetically.

"Whoa, settle down there Owen," remarked Noah as he restrained Owen, "Oh, and Ezekiel, this is hard for me to say, but I mean it sincerely. You were really impressive today. You really shocked me by managing to finish in your condition, but then I guess some people must have an aptitude for athletics, statistically speaking of course. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm proud to be your teammate."

"Thanks, both of yoo," responded Ezekiel before closing his eyes to take nap and drifting into a contented sleep.

"Well, that's our signal to leave," quipped Noah, "What say we get something to eat, eh chubby buddy?"

"Woo hoo!" shouted Owen only to be silenced by a glance from Noah who pointed at the sleeping form of Ezekiel as a reminder to be quiet. "Oh yeah, oops," whispered Owen as the two walked off.

* * *

Leshawna, talking to Eva near the cabins, noticed Gwen walking by and called, "Hey girl, can you come here for a second?"

"Huh, yeah sure Leshawna," agreed Gwen as she joined Eva and Leshawna, "What's up?"

"Eva doesn't believe me that Bridgette would accept her apology, so she's refusing to even try. You know Bridgette even better than I do, so how do you think she's respond?"

Before Gwen could respond, Eva interjected brusquely, "Look, this really isn't necessary. It's not a big deal."

"Say what? You want to be eliminated? I mean Geoff might be telling everyone to vote for you since you messed with his girl! You need to do this Eva!" cried Leshawna adamantly as she crossed her arms over her chest, determined to not let Eva intimidate her.

"I'm going to agree with Leshawna here," piped up Gwen, "It's in your best interest to apologize to Bridgette, and she's one of the nicest girls you'll ever meet, so I'm sure she'll accept your apology."

Eva nervously replied, "Fine, but I don't really think I can handle the embarrassment of doing this."

"Girl, you're worrying for nothing, but we'll come with you, won't we Gwen?" reassured Leshawna as she waved at Gwen for support.

"Umm, sure totally," conceded Gwen as she shot a nervous glance at Eva to gauge her reaction. "It'll be my, uh, pleasure?" added Gwen, trying to make sure Eva was placated.

"Look, you really don't need to," protested Eva, uncomfortable with having to apologize in front of others. "Besides, why do you even care if I stay in the game?"

"Well, if we're going to be stuck competing in this game, I'd rather have tough competitors like you as my opponent since the challenge does make it more fun. And besides, Leshawna seems to care for you, and a friend of hers, is a friend of mine," elucidated Gwen after receiving a nod of support from Leshawna.

"Ah," answered Eva quickly as she entered a period of reflection and the group set off to look for Bridgette.

"Plus," admitted Gwen with a slight chuckle, "I'm kind of hoping you'll take one of Chris's arms off eventually."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Friends: More Than a TV Series)**

Eva – "Friends, huh? I think advancing beyond Izzy and maybe Noah is pushing it, although it is kind of nice not having everyone hating me. Maybe I can apologize to Bridgette, but that's where I draw the line. I'm certainly not apologizing to a wimp like Tyler or that witch Heather!"

Gwen – "Well, that was frightening. But, I think I made it through the dangerous minefield that is Eva without making her explode. I trust Leshawna and all, but she's playing a dangerous game by befriending Eva. That's what makes her so great though; nothing fazes her. I mean, she's stood up to Eva and Heather! That takes guts."

Leshawna – "Man, Eva needs to get a grip on her temper so she doesn't get voted off. I mean she really covered for Tyler dropping the ball for us, and would have won it for us overall if it wasn't for Ezekiel's tenacity. Man that boy is freaky!"

* * *

"Well, I must say, that trap was a poor way to end our rivalry in today's challenge," admitted Gwen to Leshawna.

"You're too kind girl! You had me beat, but don't count Leshawna out next time," responded Leshawna with a smile as the group kept walking.

Nervously breaking the silence, Gwen nervously wondered, "Say Leshawna, I kinda think I still like Trent, but I'm still worried about him going crazy again. What should I do?"

"Girl, I'd say go for it, but that seems too risky right now. I'd say give it a little more time as just friends between you two and then be really clear with him that you don't want it to get so crazy again before you'll start dating him again. I mean, I was clear with Harold, and now it's going great for us, well except for his elimination," added Leshawna sadly.

"Thanks for the advice," answered Gwen before tacking on, "I was shocked he got voted off though. I voted for Courtney though, which could have really hurt us today if she had been eliminated then."

"It's too bad she didn't go! Whiny little brat!" shouted Eva as she was suddenly jerked from her thoughts.

"No! No! No! I know you are not going there again!" ordered Leshawna as she turned to face Eva who let her body relax and nodded.

"And you know, maybe she isn't so bad after all, just terrible at expressing herself to others," observed Gwen who was then shocked by her own analysis of Courtney and said, "Never thought I'd say something like that about her!" The three girls shared a laugh and continued searching for Bridgette.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest away from prying eyes, Heather and Courtney were talking. "So it's agreed then, we eliminate him first as part of making her miserable?" asked Courtney as she deviously reflected on getting her revenge.

"Better him than me," agreed Heather with a nod, "And besides, she really has had it coming for a while anyways. And I'll take him out first before those I really want to see gone on my team as long as you help me get rid of Gwen as soon as possible on yours."

Courtney hesitated slightly before replying, "Okay! No problem. None at all."

"I thought you couldn't stand the girl who dug her Goth hooks into Duncan?" inquired Heather, annoyed that Courtney was reluctant to act on their alliance.

"Well, it really was all in my head, and besides Duncan broke up with me and voted me off after that horrible animal buddy challenge!" remarked Courtney bitterly. "What if I vote off Gwen after I get rid of Sadie? I mean she still needs to pay again for the apples!"

"Do you ever let a grudge die?" hissed Heather quietly.

"What? I didn't quite hear that," gasped Courtney after only hearing scattered words but enough to annoy her and make her contemplate a lawsuit for slander.

"Huh, I didn't say anything?" responded Heather innocently. "Anyways, I think you should get rid of Gwen first. I mean, Sadie's pretty gullible, so I bet I can get her to vote for Gwen, and with her vote, comes Katie's. Gwen's toast if we do it that way."

"Hmm, I guess so, but if Sadie royally screws up again, I'm voting her off first!" asserted Courtney.

Rolling her eyes, Heather sighed, "Fine, whatever, but Gwen better not last too long or consider our alliance over!"

With an expression of shock after seeing Heather roll her eyes, Courtney shrieked, "Did you just roll your eyes at me? That is so rude! Don't think I'm just your little puppet you can treat like I'm an idiot. I'm a straight A student after all, and class president, _and _CIT!"

"And don't we all love to hear it," replied Heather quietly to herself before gritting her teeth and with great fake emotion saying, "I'm sorry for my rudeness Courtney. Please forgive me."

Oblivious to Heather's lack of sincerity, Courtney smiled and happily proclaimed, "You're forgiven Heather, but I hope nothing like that will happen again."

"I wouldn't dream of it," retorted Heather suppressing a laugh as the two parted ways. "And I hope your bee stings feel better. That must really hurt."

"You're telling me," complained Courtney, "I can't believe how irresponsible the producers can be!"

"Well, what do you really expect from Chris?" Heather quipped simply with a shrug of her shoulders before flipping her hair over her shoulder and disappearing into the night.

* * *

Resting on the dock with their legs dangling into the water, Beth and DJ had found a quieter place to relax before the elimination ceremony. "I'm just really worried about Ezekiel," fretted Beth as she tugged at her hair.

"He's a tough guy," reassured DJ with a slight smile, "I'm sure he'll be all right."

"You're probably right," said Beth, not really confident in her answer and continuing to pull at her hair, "It's just, well, we never really gave him a good chance before, but then he was so nice to me and Lindsay that I just feel awful seeing him like this."

"I know what you mean. I didn't really feel right kicking the little guy off the first time, but I guess someone had to go, and he did offend a lot of people," responded DJ as he drifted into thought. "I know what might cheer you up. Why don't we go visit him?"

"Sure," agreed Beth as she and DJ stood back up and put on their shoes. "Sorry for ruining our date like that," confessed Beth.

"It's cool," responded DJ as he took Beth's hand, "You were following your sweet instincts, and your kindhearted personality is what makes you so great anyways."

"Aww, thanks DJ," gushed Beth, giving his hand a squeeze. When the two arrived at the infirmary, they noticed Ezekiel was still sleeping. The two wordlessly agreed to leave until Ezekiel abruptly awoke with a start and began looking around wildly in fright.

"What's wrong?" gasped DJ as he ran over to Ezekiel's side followed closely by Beth.

"Nothing, eh," replied Ezekiel, "I just had a nightmare, nothing more."

"I was so worried for you for a second," admitted Beth, "But I guess we should let you get some rest."

"It's okay. I'm glad yoo visited after all," said Ezekiel as he settled back down in his bed.

"You've probably heard this a lot already, but you were awesome today man. I really hope you feel better soon," congratulated DJ as he helped readjust Ezekiel's blankets.

"Yoo did really well yurself too DJ," responded Ezekiel. "Yoo and Beth are really cute together yoo know," Ezekiel added as an afterthought before his medication kicked in and put him back to sleep.

"Thanks Ezekiel," whispered Beth as she and DJ walked away to go back to the dock. Upon arriving there, Beth inquired, "Are you up for a swim DJ?"

"Sure," as long as we don't swim too far out acquiesced DJ, "After all, it's getting kind of dark, and who knows when those sharks could turn up."

"I'm sure it will be fine," replied Beth soothingly as she stepped into the water. "I mean, the sharks' contract lets them stay at the resort when they want to, so they're probably relaxing there now."

DJ, reassured by Beth's presence and words, smiled and joined her in the water. "I guess you're right. The water sure is relaxing, and look at the beautiful sunset!"

"I know what you mean," gushed Beth as she swam over to DJ. "But it's all even better because I get to spend it with you." DJ grinned broadly and pulled Beth into a hug.

The two watched the sunset before DJ reminded Beth and Chris's announcement shattered the silence, "I suppose we have to end this now don't we? You need to vote after all."

Reluctantly, Beth sighed and began swimming out of the water. "Yeah, I suppose I do. At least we'll be able to say goodbye to Heather tonight before she can hurt anyone else."

DJ frowned slightly when Beth said that and asked her, "I know Heather betrayed you, but don't you think she's changed by now?"

"I don't know, I think a leopard would have an easier time changing its spots than Heather changing her ways," confessed Beth much to DJ's chagrin.

"Well, if that's what you think is best, I won't try to stop you," admitted DJ, "After all, one of our friends will be leaving tonight thanks to the game. Just make sure it isn't you, okay? I don't know what I'd do if that happened."

"I won't," Beth reassured DJ as she went over to hug him.

"I believe you," whispered DJ as he picked up Beth and the two shared a kiss before reluctantly separating so Beth could vote.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Fantasies Come True)**

Beth – *Beth lets out a contented sigh* "The past few days have just been so perfect. DJ makes me so much happier than Brady ever did, and he's just so wonderful! He even makes it worth being stuck back at this camp with Heather!"

DJ - *DJ emits a somewhat dejected sigh* "I felt so bad voting out Harold knowing how it would hurt Leshawna, and now the other team has to do the same thing. I mean, it's hard to get into a game where you have to pick off your friends to win, knowing someone left behind will be really hurt no matter what the outcome is. But, at least I got to really know Beth and met her. Even if I don't win the million, I've won all the prize I need."

* * *

Seated in the mess hall, Trent, Cody, and Bridgette were talking in hushed voices, being careful to make sure Gwen didn't overhear them. "So what you're suggesting, Bridgette, is doing nothing and just waiting for Gwen to come around to me?" gasped Trent as he clutched his head. "But then, what if she doesn't realize I like her?"

Bridgette, watching Trent with a concerned expression, replied, "I'm pretty sure she does know, and if she ever asks me for advice, I can tell her the truth. I'd mention it to her now, but that would be just as bad as you acting on it right now."

Cody, listening in on the conversation as well, piped up, "Yeah, persistence never really paid off for me with her, but I think you'd have better luck if you were really insistent with her now."

"No way!" exclaimed Bridgette turning her head to look at Cody. "Trent doesn't want Gwen to think of her as a pest!"

"Well, that's true," conceded Trent before beginning an impassioned speech, "But, it's just, I love her so much. She's so incredible, and I can't believe I drove her away in the first place. Without her my life just isn't complete, and…" Noticing Bridgette's eyes growing wide and the slight shake of her head, Trent stopped midsentence as Gwen, Eva, and Leshawna had finally located Bridgette and approached the group.

"Oh, uh hey Gwen, we like were totally not talking about you, right Trent?" stammered out Cody while glancing around nervously.

"Oh, yeah right," agreed Trent looking equally nervous while Bridgette just shook her head in disbelief.

"Good to know?" responded Gwen giving them a strange look.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Lie to Me)**

Gwen – "Well, that was weird, but I guess when are Cody and Trent ever normal?"

Trent – *Pounding his head to his words* "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Cody –"Okay, so maybe that wasn't the Codemeister's smoothest moment, but I was under pressure, and I don't handle pressure well."

Bridgette – "Could those two have been any more obvious? They're worse than Geoff! Huh, where is he anyways?"

* * *

Attempting to alleviate some of Gwen's suspicions, Bridgette asked, "So Gwen, what brings you here with Leshawna and Eva?"

"Well," answered Gwen, "It's mostly Eva who has a reason to be here."

Gwen stepped to the side and Eva stepped forward to face Bridgette. Eva awkwardly blurted out, "Uh I'm really sorry and everything for today," her word's running together in her rush to get the words out of her mouth as she started to turn away, preparing to bolt out the door.

Taken aback, Bridgette managed to stutter out, "Wow, thank you Eva. I'm sorry too. I know it was an accident when I hit you, but my klutziness always is causing problems," before shooting Eva a nervous smile.

"Yeah, don't mention it," replied Eva sincerely before suddenly growing very serious and adding slightly angrily, "Really, don't mention it! This stays here."

"Keep it together girl!" hissed Leshawna in Eva's ear. "Maybe you should apologize to Trent too."

With a defeated sigh, Eva turned to Trent and apologized, "Look, I'm sorry for losing it earlier, but thanks for getting my head back in the game." Turning back to Leshawna, Eva intoned, "So can we go now?"

Before Leshawna could reply, Trent added, "Sure, anything for a teammate."

"I suppose we could go if you're going to apologize to Ezekiel," consented Leshawna as she turned to leave. "See you later guys!"

"Hmm, I suppose I could apologize to a worthy adversary like Ezekiel. The kid's got guts, I'll give him that, but we might as well let him rest for now," mulled Eva as she left the mess hall with Leshawna.

With a last wave to group, Gwen called, "See you later Cody and Trent. Oh, and Bridgette, I need to talk to you later, okay?" With a faint blush, Gwen turned and left the mess hall to rejoin Leshawna and Eva.

"Well, that was shocking," began Bridgette after the trio had left.

"I'll say!" agreed Trent. "I never would have expected an apology out of Eva!"

"Well, last I had heard, she really was taking anger management classes, so maybe they're helping a little," suggested Cody. Facing Trent with a big grin on his face, Cody asked, "And did you see that? Gwen totally is still into you!"

"I dunno Cody, I didn't really feel anything from her like I used to be able to sense," responded Trent sadly as he put his head down on his arms in defeat.

"Aww, cheer up dude! There's no way she'll be able to resist you after you learn some more of the Codemeister's tricks!" boasted Cody as he slid around the table toward Trent.

Bridgette laughed slightly before leaving the mess hall to go look for Geoff. "I'll see you two later okay. Oh and Trent, good luck tonight. I doubt anyone will be targeting you though, so you should be just fine."

* * *

In another clearing in the woods, Justin had gathered Duncan and Geoff. "Man, today was such a downer," complained Geoff as he hung his head. "I mean we lost the challenge, and now no one will vote our Eva with me since she nearly won it for us. I don't care how strong she is! She needs to go for attacking Bridge."

"Whoa, calm down buddy," coaxed Justin, "I feel your pain, but wouldn't you rather put your vote to good use and eliminate Tyler? I mean he cost us the game today with the huge penalty he got us!"

"Hey, lay off the guy," responded Duncan slightly annoyed, "Sure he messed up, but at least he tried which is more than I can say of Heather. I say, we lose her before she comes up with some plot to get herself to the finals."

"No!" cried Justin abruptly as he turned to square off against Duncan. "Uh, I mean, no it's not necessary since I can wrap all the girls around my finger, Heather included, using my looks. Tyler's just going to get in the way though and cost us future challenges too."

"But if we vote Tyler out," countered Duncan as he began drawing a small diagram in the mud with his stick, "we'll be at a disadvantage and the girl's on our team will outnumber the guys even more and be able to pick us off one by one!"

"Please," protested Justin, "they won't try to get rid of strong competitors like the three of us until after the merge and by then, it will be too late for them. They need our muscle to back them up in the challenge, so it's fine."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Toeing the Line)**

Duncan – "That model is not getting away with this! He thinks I don't see what he's doing, but I do. He's getting us to pick off the guys on our team so he can control the rest of the team and pick us off when he doesn't need us. Luckily, I think I see his weakness and can break his hold on the team! Well, at least as soon as I'm done with this stupid obligation to him. Lousy conscience."

* * *

"I don't know man," answered Geoff hesitantly, "I just don't feel right voting Tyler off. He's a pretty cool dude, and I'd rather vote for Eva."

"Okay, well I guess you can do that," responded Justin, overexaggerating his disappointment. "So, what are you guys planning on doing after the elimination ceremony?"

"I plan on giving Courtney a late night visit, you know to make sure she's okay and all," snickered Duncan.

Justin, still not completely over Courtney, adamantly shook his head at Duncan before turning to Geoff and adding, "Well, I know what you're doing: enjoying your dinner with Bridgette. Have a blast for me tonight, okay?"

"Will do man!" shouted Geoff, "Man I am so pumped for this!" Noticing Bridgette approaching, Geoff waved her over and called excitedly, "Bridge babe! I forgot to tell you earlier! We get dinner at a steakhouse tonight!"

With a horrified expression, Bridgette shrieked, "What? Geoff I'm a vegetarian!"

"Oh yeah, whoops," replied Geoff pulling his hat down over his eyes in embarrassment.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Houston We Have a Problem)**

Bridgette – "I love Geoff, really, but sometimes I just wish he could remember things about me, like my tastes, my mother's name, and our anniversary!"

Geoff – "Aww man, I was so stoked when Justin gave me this dinner with Bridgette, but I never even thought it would upset her! Man, I guess I really blew it this time."

Justin – "Darn it! I could have made much better use of this dinner by giving it to another potential ally. How could Geoff be so stupid as to not remember his girlfriend was a vegetarian and reject the meal! There must be some way to salvage this though. Come on brain, I'm counting on you to come through this once!"

* * *

Justin, desperate to make amends and get some gain out of giving Geoff his prize, prompted, "You know, the meal should at least come with a salad and some bread, right? And there will probably be a dessert. Either way, it's bound to be better than Chef's food, even without the meat, right?"

"I'm pretty sure eating this canoe would be tastier than most of Chef's slop," chuckled Duncan as he leaned against the boathouse.

"Well, I guess that's true at least. Oh well, at least we'll get some time to ourselves," said Bridgette, somewhat reassured and less horrified. "Say, how did you manage this trip anyways?"

"Justin gave it to me after he won it in the challenge," explained Geoff, throwing his arm around Justin who flinched slightly but quickly regained his composure.

"Wow, that's really, uh, cool of you Justin," responded Bridgette, eyeing Justin suspiciously in an attempt to figure out his angle. "Well come on Geoff, we should be going after you vote! We have a lot of catching up to do." Bridgette pulled Geoff away from the group and the two prepared for their dinner.

After they were out of earshot, Duncan began laughing hysterically, "Very smooth dude. Your attempts to win Geoff's vote fell completely through, and you nearly blew your reward as well."

"Shut up," shot back Justin growing annoyed, "You, however, still need to vote with me, and we will be eliminating Tyler. Heather's too valuable, as an alliance member of course, to let the team pick her off this early."

"Oh yeah, I totally believe that's your only motive in saving her," shot back Duncan sarcastically, "But whatever, I might be a delinquent, but I stay fairly true to my word, so I'll vote with you." Duncan walked off laughing to himself, leaving Justin in the clearing and grinding his teeth in frustration.

* * *

Back at the Killer Bees' cabin, Tyler was sitting on the bed with his head hung dejectedly while Lindsay attempted to calm him down. "Come on Taylor, it's not that bad!" consoled Lindsay, "I mean you lasted way longer than lots of people on the team, and you only lost us 10 points which isn't that much really, I mean, it's got to be a small number since I don't even have enough fingers to count that high."

Tyler shot Lindsay a confused look before replying, "But if I hadn't blown it, we'd totally have won today," before he let his head drop back toward the ground in shame.

"Well, that's okay, I forgive you," responded Lindsay, not the least bit upset by their loss. "Come on, cheer up already," she begged, desperate to return Tyler to his normal attitude.

Tyler, unable to resist Lindsay's plaintive gaze, became slightly happier and answered, "Okay, for you Linds."

"Yay!" exclaimed Lindsay excitedly. "Ooh, I know what would be super fun! Why don't you show me your yo-yo skills again!"

Tyler, hesitant to embarrass himself again, reluctantly said, "Well, I guess I could do that, but I'm really not that good at it. I mean remember how tangled up we got last time, and oh, I get it!" Now excited, Tyler leapt to his feet and began digging through his belongings for his yo-yos. "Found em!"

Lindsay sat down on the bed to watch Tyler who moved toward the center of the cabin. "Okay, now watch really closely, cause this first trick will knock your socks off!" boasted Tyler as he began twirling the yo-yos above his head, only to smash them into his head. Unsteadily, Tyler mumbled, "Or maybe knock my block off. Uh, moving on, check this out!" Tyler attempted to walk the dog with his yo-yos only to step on one of the yo-yos and trip over the other, tying his legs together.

As he plummeted forward, Lindsay ran over to him. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" she gasped as she rolled Tyler onto his back to get his face out of the carpet.

"I'm fine. A little fall like that is nothing to an athlete like me," Tyler reassured her confidently. "Although, I could use some help standing back up." Lindsay pulled Tyler up, but the duo then realized Lindsay had gotten her feet wrapped up in the strings as well. They stumbled over to the bed and their lips locked as they fell onto it. Now distracted, the duo switched their focus to making out rather than untangling themselves, resulting in them both becoming further entangled by the yo-yos to the point where their arms were now restrained to their sides and the two could only hop slightly together.

"Uh, Linds, what are we going to do now?" asked Tyler nervously. "I mean, it's almost time to vote, and I don't want the others to see us this tangled up.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Lindsay replied dismissively. "I'm sure Beth will find us eventually and get us out. Besides, this isn't so bad since I'm here with you Taylor."

"True," agreed Tyler, too pleased by Lindsay's response to bother correcting her confusion about his name.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Happily Ever After)**

*The camera zooms in on Tyler and Lindsay still tied together by the yo-yos in the confessional.*

Tyler – "Man, I don't know how I got so lucky to find a girlfriend like Lindsay. I mean she knows just how to cheer a guy up, she's got a great attitude, and plus, she's super hot!"

Lindsay – "Aww, you are so sweet Taylor, and I love that you never give up, even when things go really poorly for you. And you're just a super strong athlete anyways."

*The two resume making out as Tyler flicks off the camera which eventually flickers back on as Chef is seen pulling the two out of the confessional*

Chef (from of screen) – "It's time to make this the voting confessional, so either vote or get out!"

* * *

Meanwhile, sitting in the Screaming Falcons' cabin, Katie and Sadie were sitting on their beds, engaged in an active conversation.

"Oh my gosh, Ezekiel was so awesome today," gushed Sadie.

"Oh, I so totally know what you mean!" agreed Katie nodding vigorously. "I can't believe he finished like that, or that Chris was such a meanie to him."

"That was like so awful!" concurred Sadie as she picked up the fabric she had set aside earlier. "I just can't get the stitching right on this emblem," she complained as she showed Katie the cloth with and intertwined K and S.

Katie, reaching out to grab the cloth began studying it intensely. "Hmm, well, it looks pretty good to me! I think you're just worrying too much Sadie. I mean, I know you generally have a better eye for detail on stuff like this, but it looks way cute to me."

"Maybe," replied Sadie as she accepted the cloth, "So who do you think the Killer Bees will vote off?" Suddenly gripped with fear, Sadie gasped, "What if it's Heather? Or maybe Justin? Oh no! This could be so sad!"

Shocked, Katie exclaimed, "I'm surprised those are the two who most worry you!"

"Well," responded Sadie as she began to blush, "Of course he's my top worry, but that should go without saying. At least you don't have to worry about that tonight."

Before Katie could reply, however, a hole was suddenly torn in the roof and a head poked through it. With a cry of fright, Katie and Sadie quickly ran to each other and clutched each other while trembling. Glancing up again, Katie stopped shaking and observed, "Oh, it's just Izzy. You like nearly gave us a heart attack you know!"

Izzy, cackling as she leapt down from the ceiling, blurted, "Yeah, well that's not surprising. Izzy was practicing her super spy skills after all! That's why you didn't see me coming until it was too late. But I saw you, and your shocked faces, which were so funny. You were so scared, cause you thought you were going to die. If I was you, and you were me though, I wouldn't have been scared cause I would have sensed me, or would it be you, coming. Uh-huh, totally!"

Sadie, rather annoyed, crossed her arms, and questioned, "Shouldn't you be voting or something rather than sneaking around and eavesdropping?"

"Oh, probably, probably," laughed Izzy, "But that's not important. Cause, Izzy the super matchmaker is here, and she has advice for the damsel in distress named Katie, pining for her prince. Ooh! It's like I'm your fairy godmother, and I was so good at that last time I did it!"

"Izzy, does this have a point?" wondered Katie growing confused by Izzy's rambling.

"Spoilsport," complained Izzy, "But fine, so next challenge, all you need to do is put yourself in the same scene as him. Trust Izzy, cause she knows that your best chance of winning him over is to be in the same scene as him, especially if you choose to play a love scene."

"First off, how do you know I have a crush on someone on my team, and second, what are you talking about Izzy?" wondered Katie as she shot a bewildered and scared expression to Sadie.

"You want to know about what Izzy is talking?" murmured Izzy to herself, pretending to do an interior monologue, "The challenge tomorrow is an acting challenge, and Chris did say you'd get to be the director with what you found."

"But Izzy, how did you even find out what the challenge was?" questioned Sadie as Izzy climbed onto her bed.

Izzy, now dangling upside down from the upper bunk, flipped down and cackled, "From Chris's file about the upcoming challenge of course. I mean, if he didn't want people reading it, he shouldn't have had it in a locked filing cabinet in his personal quarters that are guarded by high security. I mean, hello McLean, if you don't want people going through your stuff, you can't make it a fun game of dodge the cameras and lasers and then pick a lock to get at it!" Katie and Sadie exchanged an amazed expression before Izzy continued, "Ha ha! Well, you two are talking so much, Izzy can't hear her own thoughts much less those of the people in her head, so off I go!" Izzy then threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared through some opening in the cabin that the camera was unable to locate.

Coughing, Sadie hacked out, "Well, she might be crazy, but that's not bad advice, and it was nice of her to tell us about the challenge."

"Yeah, I totally know, but I'm not sure, wouldn't that be like way too forward?" pondered Katie as she began turning to her work.

"No way! You have to do it! BFFFL swear me on it, okay?" pled Sadie as she and Katie stood up to exchange their secret promise.

"Okay, fine, but then you better spill your secret soon too, okay?" swore Katie.

"Dealsies!" agreed Sadie as the two resumed their work.

While the fantastic duo returned their work, Chris's voice blared over the speakers, "Killer Bees, it's time for you to have a little election, one to determine who wins a lucky trip down the Dock of Shame and out of here! And remember, Lindsay's invincible, so she can't even manage to vote herself off this time!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Ten Seconds to Ejection)**

Geoff – "You'll pay for what you did to my Bridgie-Bear. I don't care how strong she is; I want Eva gone!"

Izzy – "Izzy hates liars, phonies, and bad boyfriends, so that means Justin is gone! Even if Izzy has to chase him off herself!"

Leshawna – "Oh, I hope Eva makes it out of this okay. Lindsay girl, please forgive me for this, but Tyler's just not that strong of a teammate, so I vote for him."

Beth – "I'm sort of glad we lost; I mean we get to lose Heather now. Now we won't be stuck listening to her and her whining all season!"

* * *

Now seated on the stumps, or in Tyler and Lindsay's case standing awkwardly while tied together, the campers were anxiously awaiting the results of the vote. Chris then walked up to his podium, bearing a plate full of marshmallows.

"Killer Bees, I'm disappointed," announced Chris, "I mean, only a one win streak? What is that? To match your shortcoming, I'm short a marshmallow for one of you. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and you can't come back. Ever. Anyways, the first marshmallow goes to Lindsay of course." Lindsay squealed excitedly as Chris tossed her the marshmallow, although she was unable to catch it with her hands tied to her side, so Beth picked it up for her. "The next one safe is, Leshawna!"

"Oh yeah! Harold baby, this one's for you!" cried Leshawna as she caught the marshmallow.

"Okay, moving on," announced Chris trying to draw the attention back to himself. "Let's see if you can see this one coming Trent!" The marshmallow bounced off Trent's head but then fell into his waiting hands. "Duncan my man, you're safe too." Duncan snatched the marshmallow out of the air with an indifferent shrug and tossed it into his mouth. "Geoff, Izzy, the person going home is also not one of you." Izzy bit the marshmallow out of the air and shook her head ferally while eating it while Geoff calmly tossed it into his mouth.

"Thanks for the grub man!" called Geoff as he chewed the marshmallow.

Turning to face the remaining four campers, Chris chuckled, and here we have the bottom of the barrel. Each of you guys racked up a couple of votes. Eva, losing your temper like that, not cool. Tyler, blowing the archery challenge probably cost your team the win. Heather, you refused to participate and that cost your team plenty of points, probably enough to win as well. And Justin, you discovered looks aren't enough to get by all the challenges, but if you had learned this earlier, you might have scored a few more points. However, you're still safe Justin," revealed Chris before shooting a sinister smirk to the remaining three.

Eva sat on her stump, grinding her teeth, mad at both herself and her teammates. Tyler glanced nervously around at his other teammates before calming down each time he turned to Lindsay. Heather merely sat indifferently filing her nails.

"Well, you were the only one on your team to even finish the challenge today, so it's only natural that you're safe, Eva!" called Chris as he tossed the marshmallow.

"Oh thank you!" exclaimed Eva as she jumped up to catch the marshmallow before regaining her composure. "I mean, whatever."

"Well, the time's up for one of you, and that person is," began Chris before pausing for suspense and causing Tyler to start visibly sweating while Heather turned to face him and made a throat slitting motion with her file, prompting Lindsay to retaliate by sticking her tongue out at Heather. "Tyler. Tough luck, but the Dock of Shame is that way." Tyler lowered his head in shame and disappointment as Heather triumphantly caught her marshmallow and walked away from her team to the cabin.

"Yay! You're safe Taylor!" called Lindsay as she gave Tyler a kiss. "Who's Tyler anyways, and why didn't you get a marshmallow, Taylor? Chip, throw Taylor his marshmallow please!"

Chris burst out laughing, "You don't even know you own boyfriend's name? He's Tyler, so he's out."

"What, that's so not true, right Taylor?" asked Lindsay anxiously as her eyes grew wide. "I mean, I specifically heard Chip call you Taylor earlier, so I assumed Tyler must have been someone else."

"Sorry Lindsay, but I am Tyler, so I guess I'm out," replied Tyler as he started toward the dock with Lindsay in tow.

"No!" wailed Lindsay, "How could you guys vote out Tyler instead of Heather? It's not fair. The two of us were just reunited and now…" Lindsay broke into sobs and was unable to finish her sentence.

"Yes, yes, very sad, moving on," ordered Chris as he waved Chef over to sever Tyler's yo-yos' strings.

"But, no, he can't go yet," begged Lindsay through her sobs as Chef began pulling Tyler away. "One more kiss at least, please?"

Tyler and Lindsay leaned into kiss, but Chris interjected and pushed them apart, "Nope, show's over, so it's time to get Tyler out of here. Oh Chef!"

Chef nodded, grabbed Tyler, and tossed him on the boat before barking out, "Full speed ahead."

As the boat carried Tyler off, he called back, "Lindsay, I know you can be a champion, so win for me, you know, your boyfriend Tyler, okay and remember I lo-" Tyler's sentence was cut off as the boat moved out of the range where he could be heard.

Lindsay, straining her eyes to see the last speck of the boat and Tyler's red track suit, finally collapsed on the ground in tears after it was no longer visible. Beth walked over and attempted to console her, "Lindsay, I'm so sorry. I can't believe the team got rid of him either."

"It's just so not fair," protested Lindsay. "Promise me Beth, you won't go anywhere soon, okay? I don't know what I'd do if you lost too!"

"Don't worry, Lindsay!" reassured Beth as she patted Lindsay's back, "I'll be here for you until the end of the contest; I swear it!"

"Thanks Beth," replied Lindsay cracking a half-smile as she began walking back toward the cabin.

Watching the scene, most of the team was on the verge of tears with empathy for Lindsay. Leshawna and Duncan eventually shuffled off remorsefully toward the cabin, while Trent wandered off, shocked that Heather hadn't been eliminated, and Izzy dragged Eva off somewhere to talk.

Now left nearly alone, Geoff looked really uncomfortable as Justin attempted to mimic his upset expression. Justin sidled up alongside Geoff and threw an arm around Geoff, "I didn't realize how hard this would be on poor Lindsay," confessed Justin attempting to sound very distraught.

"Yeah man, it's a real downer, and I can only think about how much it hurt when Bridge got kicked off," whispered Geoff, his voice cracking as he was overcome with emotion.

"Yeah, speaking of Bridgette, don't you have a date to go on with her?" prompted Justin.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for the reminder buddy, I almost totally forgot," cried Geoff as he perked up substantially and began running off to get ready. "Oh, and thanks again for giving it to me man."

"Oh, don't mention it," answered Justin dismissively as he also began heading toward the cabin.

* * *

The camera switches to a view of the interior of Uncharted Steaks where Bridgette is wearing a blue, flowing dress and a pair of dangling blue earrings and matching necklace while Geoff dons a black suitcoat and white dress shirt with a tie that's a similar shade to Bridgette's dress. The two begin surveying the menu at their table while Bridgette, glancing anxiously over the menu, remarks, "Geoff, there're no vegetarian entrees on this menu at all! I was worried this might happen, but after seeing how elaborate the place was, had hope that there'd be something for me."

"No way, umm, oh I know! We can just both get a salad and some bread like Justin suggested. It might not be the most filling meal, but that's okay, since you're here babe!" suggested Geoff as he tipped over his water glass while quickly closing the menu.

"Well, you don't need to Geoff. I know how excited you were to get some real steak," conceded Bridgette as she flipped to the back of her menu.

"No way babe, it's cool. What I like even more is that we have a night to ourselves," responded Geoff.

"Other than the camera," chuckled Bridgette as she pointed at it. "You're really sweet, you know that Geoff?"

"No way babe, you're sweeter," countered Geoff as he reached out to grab Bridgette's hand.

After some time passed, the two had finished their bread and salad and were just finishing up some chocolate cake for dessert. "This has really been an awesome night, eh Bridge?" exclaimed Geoff.

"Definitely," concurred Bridgette, "And I'm sorry for overreacting when you said we were going to eat at a steakhouse. I know you meant well, and I'm sure Chris is too insensitive to bother worrying about vegetarian tastes!"

"You got that right!" Geoff then stood up and assisted Bridgette to her feet as the two shared a kiss. "It was just perfect, babe." The two then walked while holding hands onto the bus that would take them to the boat back to the island, contented from the real food and time to enjoy each other's company.

* * *

**AN: And thus ends another challenge! I can't believe how long this day ended up being. When I originally had planned the story, I didn't have enough of an idea of what to do with Tyler; by the time World Tour gave me ideas, however, it was too late for the course of the story to change, so it was his time to leave I guess.**

**Like last time, here are the votes that did not make the cut of the actual story:**

Duncan – "Man, sorry to do this to you bro, but I have no choice. Bye Tyler."

Eva – "As much as I'd love to vote off that traitorous witch, Tyler's too much of a liability, so I vote for him."

Heather – "Well, since Lindsiot is safe, might as well get rid of Tyler; not just because Courtney wants it mind you. He really blew it today, and I'm not tolerating losers on my team."

Justin – "Tyler, you really let the team down, so you've got to go, especially since it makes Lindsay an easy target for an alliance!"

Lindsay (still tied to Tyler) – "Heather is such a meanie, and she like didn't even try today. I mean I risked breaking a nail to do the challenge! So it's time for her to go, right Tyler?"

Tyler – "Totally babe. If you want her gone, I vote Heather too!"

Trent – "I think the best way to show that I still care for Gwen, is by helping her out and getting rid of Heather! I'm not falling for her tricks or web of lies this season!"

Votes:

Beth - Heather

Duncan - Tyler

Eva – Tyler

Geoff - Eva

Heather -Tyler

Izzy - Justin

Justin - Tyler

Leshawna - Tyler

Lindsay - Heather

Trent - Heather

Tyler - Heather

Totals:

Tyler – 5

Heather - 4

Justin – 1

Eva – 1

And thus, we completely close another chapter. Please leave a review of what you liked or didn't and any characters you think got OC at all.


	9. Day 4 Pt 1 Tale Told by an Idiot

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. This story is for entertainment purposes only, so really, you have no option other than enjoying it.

**AN: **Sorry for the huge delay, but I was working on my Christmas story and then was just really busy! I'm not sure when I'll actually be able to get part two up, but hopefully it won't be too far off! And with that, please R&R!

* * *

Chris, standing on the stage from the talent show and in an elaborate flowing purple robe embossed with an intricate gold pattern smiled at the cameras. "Last time on Total Drama Redux, we put our campers to the test, making them endure a brutal obstacle course. Some of them rose to the test, while others got stuck in the mud. Ultimately, it was Tyler who said buh-bye to the island when his team voted him out for costing them the win. Pretty harsh dudes! Stay tuned as we put our campers through a test of their thespianism, leadership, and improvisation on an exciting new episode of Total Drama Redux!"

* * *

(Theme song plays)

* * *

As the campers were gathering on the bleachers overlooking the stage, Leshawna noticed Lindsay walking rather despondently over to the stage with Beth. Walking over to her, Leshawna pulled Lindsay into a hug and consoled her, "Look sweetie. I know what you're going through is hard, but we both need to be strong for Tyler and Harold, okay? Let me see a smile."

Lindsay nodded her head submissively and put on a strained smile before responding, "Okay," and looking back down.

Still worried about Lindsay, Leshawna looked around and her eyes suddenly lit up. Turning Lindsay to face the stage, Leshawna revealed, "Look over there! I think I see racks and boxes of clothing lining the stage."

Lindsay excitedly snapped her head over to where Leshawna was indicating, noticed the clothing, let out an excited shriek, pulled Leshawna into a tight hug and shouted, "Oh my gosh! That is so awesome! Thank you so much Leshawna."

"Don't mention it girl," responded Leshawna with a dismissive wave as she sat down, contented that she had managed to cheer Lindsay up.

Yanking Beth forward, Lindsay babbled, "We have to go check it out right now! I mean who knows what kinds of fabulous outfits we'll find. I could totally use some new accessories."

"Okay Linds," agreed Beth as she watched Lindsay begin digging manically though a box of hats. Picking up a fake severed head, Beth shrieked and gasped out, "Ewww, I wonder why Chris brought all this stuff?"

Approaching the stage and overhearing Beth, Chris quipped, "And I wonder why you two are digging through all this stuff! Now shoo. Go sit down already." When Lindsay merely shot him a blank look and kept ruffling through the clothing, Chris snapped his fingers and had Chef and Jake drag Lindsay away who put up a surprisingly good fight as she struggled to continue browsing through the clothes. "Thank you," announced Chris while Chef restrained Lindsay who kept reaching longingly toward the pile. "Anyways, welcome campers to the third elimination challenge of Total Drama Redux. Today, you will all get to participate in a more cultured challenge of creating and performing several short plays. Happy, Noah?" Noah merely shrugged indifferently to Chris much to Chris's chagrin.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – The Play's the Thing)**

Noah – "And Chris said I wouldn't last until one of the culture challenges; he clearly has no concept of probability."

Eva – "No way! There is no possible way anyone is making me get up on that stage and acting!"

Courtney – "Well, it's not Broadway, and we probably won't get to be in a musical, but at least I can show the world my acting abilities. I mean, there's no one else on my team suited to be the lead; Gwen's too grumpy, Bridgette will probably get sick, and we can't have two leads, so Katie and Sadie won't do it."

Owen – "I love the theater, well except for the time I ate beans before the _Nutcracker_ and got kicked out for interrupting the performance. But it was a tuba, I swear!"

* * *

"Hmmph," scoffed Chris growing annoyed, "Some gratitude. Maybe Katie will at least show some respect. She gets to choose everyone's roles for today's challenge for her team and the other, so why don't we have her come up here."

Katie nervously walked onto the stage as Sadie encouraged her. Realizing she didn't know what roles were open, Katie asked, "So, uh, Chris, what am I like supposed to do now? I mean, I don't even know what plays we're doing."

"Were you listening?" taunted Noah with a roll of his eyes. "He said we'd be creating them, thus, they don't exist yet."

"Well, fine, you don't have to be such a meanie about it," shot back Katie as Sadie glared angrily at Noah.

"He is right though," responded Chris with a slight smirk, "Anyways, choose a director, a costume person, two people for your stage crew, and then make three pairs of actors."

Katie surveyed her team and was about to make a decision when Gwen called, "I will not be an actress, got it?"

Courtney was about to say that she clearly deserved to be director when she realized that it would preclude her from acting. Putting on her biggest smile, Courtney announced, "Well, unlike Gwen, I'm quite happy to be one of our actresses; in fact, I'd really appreciate your nomination for the part." Courtney concluded her announcement with a bow to Katie.

Taken aback, Katie merely nodded in response before saying, "Okay, I think I've got a pretty good idea of what to do. Bridgette, since you get stage fright, I think you should be our director. Sadie will obviously do costumes for us since she's so great at clothing design."

Katie was interrupted when Sadie exclaimed, "Nuh uh, you're like totally the best at it!"

"No way, it's so you," responded Katie enthusiastically.

Chris, clearing his throat with great exaggeration, cut them short and whined, "Can we get on with this? Time's wasting."

"Huh? Oh, sure, so Gwen and DJ will be our stage crew, Owen and Ezekiel will be one pair, Courtney can work with Cody, and I'll work with Noah."

"Did you hear that buddy?" shouted Owen excitedly as he pulled Ezekiel into a tight hug, "We're partners today!"

Ezekiel, struggling to escape, panted out, "Too tight. Inju'ries not healed. Pain." Embarrassed, Owen quickly let go and mumbled an apology.

"Well, the Codemeister was always meant for an audience and even better, to act alongside a beautiful leading lady," boasted Cody as he sauntered over to Courtney.

"Sure, whatever you say as long as I'm the star!" exclaimed Courtney, too distracted by her dreams of grandeur to really pay attention to Cody.

Gwen, noticing DJ looked nervous, walked over and asked, "What's wrong big guy? You look upset."

"Well, it's just, I'm so nervous about being on the crew. What if we make the set unstable and hurt someone, or lose control of one of the tools and really mess someone up?"

"Don't worry about it DJ. I know you're a hard worker, and you'll check our stuff for quality so there won't be a problem," Gwen confidently reassured him. "Besides, I doubt we'll have to build that much; I mean, what can Chris expect when we only have a few hours to build something rather than weeks?"

"I guess," replied DJ as he gulped nervously.

"Listen, Katie, not that I'm not flattered and all, but I don't think I'm cut out to be the director. Don't you think someone else could maybe do it better?" confided Bridgette in a low voice.

"No way! You're super nice, and I know you'll treat everyone super fairly, plus you so totally have talent in leadership, I know it!" asserted Katie emphatically as she prepared to jump off the stage to run over to Bridgette and comfort her.

"Aww, very touching but let's keep this going. Katie, choose the other team's roles as well," ordered Chris without letting Bridgette respond.

"What? That is so not fair. Get on your rules and fix this!" shrieked Heather as she rose to her feet angrily. "I mean Katie will obviously just cheat and make us lose since she's too scared of our team."

"Oh please," countered Katie crossly, "I wouldn't do that, but just so you can't say I cheated, why don't you just pick your team's positions!" Most of the campers watched in shock as Katie lost her temper at Heather. Breathing heavily and struggling to unclench her fists, Katie strode briskly off the stage.

"Well you heard her Chris and team, I'm in charge now so what I say goes!" boasted Heather as she surveyed her team. "Obviously, I'm our director since none of you can be trusted with the job. Beth, no one wants to see your face, so get on the stage crew, and Geoff, I want you on it so we actually have some muscle on it. As much as it pains me to do this, Lindsiot will be on costumes for us. As for the pairs, I'd like Leshawna to work with Justin and," a sinister smirk crossed Heather's face as she concluded, "Izzy to work with Duncan, and best of all Eva to work with Trent."

"What?" shrieked Eva as she leapt indignantly to her feet, ran over to Heather, and lifted her into the air by her shoulders. "I know I didn't just hear you making me an actress, right?"

"Oh, right, I totally misspoke," agreed Heather nervously as she attempted to get back to the ground, "You can put me down since you'll be on the stage crew with Beth while Geoff acts with Trent."

"No, you won't be Eva!" announced Chris brightly while he grinned evilly, "The first arrangement stands, so with that-" Chris was cut short however as Eva dropped Heather to the ground and began shaking Chris vigorously, demanding that he let her be on the stage crew. "Chef! Help!" sputtered Chris as Chef snuck over and shot Eva with a tranquilizer dart.

Lindsay took advantage of Chef's distraction and began rifling through the clothes again, noting, "Ooh! This one is just so cute! Oh, and Beth this one is so perfect for you!"

Trent, who had gone white in the face as soon as Eva was revealed to be his partner nearly screamed when someone walked up behind him. Noticing it was just Leshawna, Trent exclaimed in fright, "I can't do this. Eva is totally going to kill me to get out of having to act."

"Girl's just nervous is all," responded Leshawna with more confidence than she really felt. "Just to be sure though, I'll have a talk with her after she wakes up, and maybe not until after she ruffs up Chef a little and burns off some steam."

Geoff, walking over to Beth who was still shaking in anger at Heather's comments boomed, "I know that was pretty harsh of Heather, but at least we get to work together dudette. I mean, the two of us never really get to talk, which is just kind of a downer."

"Well, that's true at least," conceded Beth, still rather distracted by Heather's comments and brooding over them. "I just hope the two of us can wipe that smirk off Heather's mean, harpy-like face with our incredible building."

"Yeah, I bet you know all sorts of great tricks! I mean, wasn't Brady an architect or something?" questioned Geoff, determined to keep the conversation going; however, his comment had the reverse effect as Beth's eyes filled with tears at the mention of Brady's name. "Uh, I mean, because, uh, of your knowledge about plays?" prompted Geoff, uncertain of how to proceed before eventually begging, "Look, I'm not really sure what I did wrong, but please don't cry Beth! I didn't mean to upset you, but I'm not that good with words, especially when talking to girls." Beth merely sniffled in response as Geoff continued to try to comfort her.

In the meantime, Duncan had his own problems as Izzy had latched onto his back after hearing they would be partners. Growing annoyed, Duncan exploded, "Izzy, what the heck are you doing?"

"Forming a bond with you silly," cackled Izzy as her words tumbled out in a rush. "I mean, hello, you have to know and trust your fellow actor on the stage, so I figured that our close proximity would help us get to know each other better. Plus, it makes it easier for me to read your thoughts. Oooh! I think one's coming out of your ear right now!" Izzy made a mad grab at something that wasn't there as Duncan shook her off his back and attempted to escape from her. "Wait! Izzy hasn't established a permanent bond with you!" called Izzy as she chased after him.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Justin slipped over to Heather and whispered, "What's with pairing me with Leshawna? She's not in our alliance, and I doubt she'll join up with you anyways, so there's not much point in working her over this challenge."

"True, but with the disaster that's sure to be Trent and Eva, we need all the points we can get. I'm sure you two will do well, and Duncan's real skills will cover for some of Izzy's crazy to help us get the win. Besides, there's no guarantee she's a lost cause, and maybe you can win her over now that Harold's out of the picture," responded Heather as she sat down with a smug smile on her face.

"I suppose so," sighed Justin as he turned to move back to his seat.

Chris, frustrated by all the distractions had left to get a megaphone. Turning it to the maximum setting, Chris sadistically shouted into it, causing the campers to cover their ears in pain, "Back to the true star of this show! Anyways, you'll be scored on a 10 point scale by both me and Chef, giving each team a possible 60 points. You guys have the next 10 hours to write your 3 plays, organize your costumes, build your sets, and memorize your lines so you better get to it. But, to make scoring easier, I'll be telling each duo what type of play they need to create. From there, you can be as crazy as you want, except for Izzy! No explosives allowed!"

"Spoilsport!" complained Izzy as she peeked out from the bench under Duncan who leapt to his feet in shock and stumbled down a few steps before crawling away.

"Jake, the papers," decreed Chris as he pulled out a slip with a flourish. "Our first performers will be Courtney and Cody with a tragedy, followed by Izzy and Duncan, also doing a tragedy. Our mystery will be next, performed first by Leshawna and Justin and then by Ezekiel and Owen. We'll finish up with a love story, performed first by Katie and Noah and then by Eva and Trent. Oh yeah, and pucker up you guys doing the romance. You have to have at least one kiss somewhere in your show! On the lips. Well get to it!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Stupid Cupid)**

Katie and Sadie – Katie – "Oh my gosh, I cannot believe this is happening! Not only do I get to do a love scene with Noah, but we get to kiss! Oh, my first kiss I can't wait!"

Sadie – "I know, Izzy was so right on here, and it couldn't be any better for you! I bet he's super excited too!"

Katie – "Do you really think so?"

Sadie – "Totally"

Both –"Eeeeeiii!"

Noah – "Life why do you hate me so?" *Noah slams his head into the side of the confessional only to jerk back rubbing it in pain*

Trent – "Well, if I wasn't dead before, I'm definitely dead now. Hmm, I better get my will written and just bite the bullet and tell Gwen how much I still love her."

Eva – *Breathing heavily* "When I woke up and they told me what Chris said, my anger management classes slipped away. I'm pretty sure I'll kill him and Heather before today's over, but the jail time will be worth it."

Izzy – "And Matchmaker Izzy saves the day again! Ooh, Izzy hears wedding bells for Katie and Noah. No wait, that's just the ringing in Izzy's ear from the device the aliens implanted. Ooops, that was supposed to be a secret! You will remember nothing" *Izzy waves her fingers at the camera before disappearing in a puff of smoke.*

* * *

**Killer Bees**

Heather, facing her team who were assembled on the right side of the stage, called, "Listen up people! Since I'm in charge, we're doing this my way. Lindsay, go start gathering costume parts just so the other team can't have them. I'm not sure what we need yet, but this way, we have the advantage. Actors, start planning out your scripts, and I'll be by to help each of you soon since you'll flounder without my brilliant leadership. And stage crew, why don't you go figure out the layout of the stage and where the tools are. Let's go already people." Heather clapped her hands to dismiss the team and decided to start by helping Leshawna and Justin plan.

As Heather approached, Leshawna shot her a slight smile which Justin observed curiously. "Uh uh, I know you aren't coming over to tell us what to do!" bluffed Leshawna, pretending to be annoyed by Heather's presence.

Heather, playing along responded haughtily, "Well duh, you don't think I'm going to trust a loudmouthed girl from the streets to write a decent play! You need someone refined like me to guide you."

"Oooh, refined my butt; the only thing refined about you is your 'whine'," countered Leshawna suppressing a smile.

"Uh ladies, eyes on my perfect body and calm down," soothed Justin, growing annoyed by the short "feud". The two turned to look at Justin and sighed deeply. "That's better, now why don't you two start writing while I go rest my pretty eyes," suggested Justin to the two largely hypnotized girls as he blinked his eyes at them before walking away to take a nap.

After Justin was out of sight, Leshawna snapped out of her trance and grumbled, "Uh, I know he's dreamy and all, but he better get his pretty butt in gear and start helping us out if he doesn't want to be voted out! The nerve of him leaving us to do all the work!"

"True, but I'd rather get rid of other people who are hurting the team more than they help it rather than doing nothing at all," responded Heather, "But I suppose you could get your revenge through the play."

"What are you talking about girl?" inquired Leshawna as she quizzically placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

"Well it's a mystery right, so to save his voice which he'll no doubt complain about straining later, we can make him a largely silent detective and you can be his outspoken partner, but really be the better detective of the duo," explained Heather as she started putting her initial ideas down on paper.

"Sounds pretty good," agreed Leshawna, "But not all that shocking. Give me a little time, and I'll come up with a great twist for the ending. Maybe you should go help Duncan and Izzy; it looks like Izzy is more than Duncan can handle right now."

Heather glanced over to Duncan and Izzy and sighed as she saw Izzy had taken all their pens and was waving them just out of Duncan's reach who was vainly trying to regain them. "Ugh, I'm surrounded by incompetent people!" complained Heather before lowering her voice and adding, "Well, see you later Leshawna."

Heather walked angrily over to Izzy and Duncan and snatched the pens away from Izzy who responded by sticking out her tongue at Heather.

"You are so not fun," protested Izzy as she crossed her arms. "Duncan and I were having so much fun brainstorming!"

"Fun's not the word I'd use to describe it, and what do you mean brainstorming?" shouted Duncan indignantly. "Ugh, I need a break from this already."

"Have you two accomplished anything?" demanded Heather growing even more annoyed.

"Totally! Duncan and I finished bonding, and then I decided to work off some of my extra energy while planning. I already actually wrote our whole tragedy in my mind, but I haven't written it down yet cause I'm so smart I came up with it too fast that no one could possibly have written it down, not even me," explained Izzy like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's great," responded Heather sarcastically as she glared at Izzy, "I totally believe that. Now why don't you calm down and start actually writing your script down, okay?" Heather shoved a sheet of paper into Izzy's hand and gave her a pen.

"Oh, okay!" agreed Izzy nodding excitedly, "Oh wait, now Izzy forgot the story, but maybe Explosivo will have some ideas!" Izzy changed her posture as she switched to being Explosivo.

"Whoa, slow down there crazy," interrupted Duncan as he put a hand on Izzy's shoulder, "Chris said no explosions, so we don't need Explosivo." When Heather raised an eyebrow at Duncan playing along with Izzy, Duncan hissed back, "It's easier to not contradict her most insane moments if you want to get her to agree to something."

"Ha ha! Chris said Izzy couldn't have explosions, but he didn't prohibit Explosivo," explained Explosivo/Izzy who was digging through the costumes for anything that could be used to create an explosive device.

Following Duncan's advice, Heather argued, "No! That's not needed. As your leader I've made an executive decision that there will be no explosives in any of the shows. Period."

Izzy momentarily stopped digging and complained, "But Explosivo is loco for Boom-Boom! Necesitamos el Boom-Boom para sacar un diez!" Izzy would have protested longer, but a squirrel ran by and she took off after it.

Realizing her earlier mistake, Heather took the paper and pen from where Izzy had dropped them and gave them to Duncan. "Why don't you take these?"

"Please, I'm not creative," protested Duncan as he shoved the paper back to Heather. "Get someone else to write it."

"Sure, just like you 'couldn't act'! Look, I heard Izzy's getting into an acting career so with the two of you, we should be fine, well more or less since we're talking about Izzy. Just write something melodramatic about a soldier going off to war and his lover left behind," commanded Heather as she forced the paper and pen into Duncan's hands.

"Hey, I said I didn't know if I could act, not that I couldn't last time, but fine, whatever, I'll get on it but it'll probably suck," conceded Duncan as he begrudgingly sat down to start writing, "As long as you make sure she stays away from here!"

"Deal," responded Heather with a curt nod of her head, "But you better not get last!" Heather then began looking for Lindsay. Finding Lindsay and her mound of costumes and props, Heather smiled and commended, "Good work!"

Lindsay merely huffed indignantly and said, "I'm not falling for your manipulations this time!"

"Uh what? That was a compliment. Anyways, I have some costumes for you to get. Go find a trenchcoat for Justin and anything else to complete his detective costume, a short red dress and matching shoes for Leshawna as well as a handbag, a soldier's uniform for Duncan, and some normal clothing for Izzy. Think you can remember all that?" barked out Heather as she walked away.

"Totally, no problem there," reassured Lindsay nodding vigorously.

"Right," remarked Heather as she rolled her eyes and strode off searching for Trent and the hopefully now conscious Eva.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Off to See the Wizard)**

Heather – "I trust Lindsay's memory as much as I trust Chris not to kill us all, but I suppose it's better than having to supervise her the whole time."

Lindsay – "Heather is such a meanie and doesn't give me any credit for all my unwrapped potential. I mean, hello, it's fashion and super hot clothing! I can remember outfits no problem. The only thing is, Heather didn't give me sizes, and I know about what to do for my friend Leshawna and that hunk Justin, but who are Izzy and Duncan? I mean, I know they're contestants, but I'm not so good at putting names with faces. Oooh, but I think I have it now though; Duncan is that really smart guy who's always reading which is weird cause I didn't even think he was on my team this time, but Heather wants me to get him a costume, so I guess I will. And Izzy's the really angry girl with all the muscles, I bet! Thanks for all the help brain! You are so smart, smarter than me at least!"

* * *

As Heather approached Eva and Trent, Eva noticed her approaching and jumped to her feet. Before she could charge and maul Heather, Trent restrained her. Nervously, Heather babbled, "Umm, I'll just let you two act in your normal clothes and assume your writing is going well, bye!" Heather then bolted off to look for the stage crew.

"Let me go so I can do us both a favor and kill her!" raged Eva as she struggled against Trent's hold.

"Look, I can't stand her either, but I don't think she deserves to die," explained Trent. Eva merely let out a snort of frustration but stopped resisting. "So, uh, not to pressure you or anything, but do you think we should start working on our play now?"

"I'm not going on that stage and acting," threatened Eva as she crossed her arms and sat down.

"But, then if we lose, everyone will blame you and just eliminate you," protested Trent, trying to motivate Eva to act without motivating her to kill him.

"Trent, I'm not doing something so humiliating as acting and that's that," responded Eva with finality as she cracked her knuckles. "Heather should just have put someone else in this position."

"She probably should have since you didn't want to," began Trent cautiously, "But since she didn't, we're going to need to make the best of it. And I have a wicked idea. Rather than being different characters, we can just be ourselves. What if, we redo the Awakeathon but just make up some cheesy romance about us doing it. That way, you don't have to act as a different person although you do need to pretend to be in love."

"Well, that's a little more tolerable," agreed Eva hesitantly, "But I am not letting all my friends at the gym see me putting on all that stage makeup and kissing a guy on TV!"

"I'm not sure how we can get around the kiss, but I don't care if you skip all the stage makeup," responded Trent as he began scribbling his ideas down on the paper they had been provided.

"Oh, don't take it personally Trent," added Eva, growing worried that she would offend Trent, "It's just not something I'm willing to do with anyone. Can you imagine how demeaning that would be for me when I get back to the gym? I'd never be able to train there again!"

"None taken," replied Trent indifferently, "But Eva, I'm going to need you giving it your all in this challenge. I'm sure you'll be able to play yourself with ease, and if we just do a quick stage kiss, it'll be over with quickly enough and we can move on, both of us still in the game, and hopefully, beat the Screaming Falcons."

"I'm not getting out of this am I," inquired Eva as she raised an eyebrow at Trent. When Trent shook his head in response, Eva sighed, "Fine, but if anyone laughs, I'm punching out their teeth, got it!"

Trent, growing pale, merely nodded as he and Eva began planning their piece.

Heather who had been searching for Beth and Geoff to explain how she envisioned the sets for Leshawna and Justin's play, was annoyed when she could only find Beth. Heather angrily demanded, "Where's Geoff?"

Beth, equally irritated by Heather's attitude shot back, "With Bridgette. We finished surveying the stage and had nothing to do, so Geoff decided to take a break."

Heather, who had rounded the corner by now, noticed Bridgette and Geoff making out on the floor. Kicking Bridgette to separate the duo, Heather screeched, "What are you doing Geoff? Letting Bridgette distract you so she can cheat for her team? Get up right now and get to work!"

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Bridgette indignantly as she got to her feet, "What gives you the right to do that to me? You could have just told us to stop."

"Please, like that would have stopped the two headed beast that is Gidgette," quipped Heather, "Now why don't you go back to your team and stop distracting mine."

Geoff, putting a protective arm around Bridgette finally lost his cool as well and shouted back to Heather, "Leave Bridge alone! Justin was wrong; we should have voted you off last time!"

Taken aback, Heather walked off feeling shaken without remembering to explain her set idea to Geoff and Beth.

"Aww, thanks for the support sweetie," gushed Bridgette as she gave Geoff one last kiss. "But I suppose she was right. I really should be getting back to my team."

"Aww man, but okay, hang loose babe," shouted Geoff giving Bridgette one last hug.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – The Mask Comes Off)**

Beth – "Finally, other people can stop believing Heather's changed and see that she's just as mean as ever before."

Geoff – "I don't know what came over me, but I had to do something when Heather was being so mean to my Bridgie Bear."

Bridgette – "Wow, that was so cool of Geoff to stand up for me like that. I just hope Heather doesn't set up some horrible alliance against him now. I'd feel so bad if I got Geoff voted off for losing my temper even though Heather deserved it."

Heather – "Okay, so I promised my mom I'd try to make some friends, but I never said I'd make friends with everyone. Leshawna and Sadie are plenty. Besides, that Bridgette is just too happy and popular. She's one of those girls who just attracts everyone to her and makes friends so easily. And not using makeup? Conceited much? Hmph!"

* * *

**Screaming Falcons**

Nervously, Bridgette returned to her team, feeling she had failed as a leader by becoming distracted by Geoff. Noticing Owen and Ezekiel had failed to make any progress on their script and were both staring blankly at the page, Bridgette walked over to them in an attempt to redeem herself. "So, have either of you made any progress on a possible plot yet?" Bridgette inquired as she glanced between the duo.

"Errr, no, not too much yet," Ezekiel confessed sheepishly as he nervously avoided Bridgette's gaze.

"Well, we had a little something," Owen confessed while tapping his fingers together nervously, "But then I sort of um, well, I sort of ate it."

A look of disbelief crossed Bridgette's face before she took a deep breath before suggesting, "But, why would the paper even have looked appetizing?" Owen shrugged and then licked his lips, causing Bridgette to continue slightly unsteadily, "Never mind. Okay, well, let's see if I can't help you guys work something out. You're doing the mystery, right?"

"Oh yeah, that's what it was!" Owen exclaimed with a nervous chuckle. "I had completely forgotten, but now that you said it, I totally remember what it was!"

Bridgette's jaw dropped at Owen's forgetfulness but then she proposed, "Okay, well how about you guys try to track down a robber who's stealing, I don't know, jewels?"

"Okay, we could do that," Ezekiel readily agreed, glad to be finally making progress.

"Great, so which of you wants to play the detective?" Bridgette inquired as she surveyed them.

"Err, I don't think I can do all that on stage," Ezekiel fretted nervously as his face paled at the thought.

"Owen, then we're counting on you. Can you do it?" Bridgette asked as she eyed Owen seriously.

"Well of course you can! I'd never accidently get nervous and ruin the school musical," Owen chuckled nervously before realizing what he had said and abridging his statement to, "Yes!"

Uncertainly, Bridgette mumbled, "Well that's settled then. Okay, so maybe for an interesting twist, you could have the jewels be stashed in Detective Owen's house to make it look like he's the thief. You know, like they were planted there by the real villian."

"Sure," Ezekiel agreed before pausing and asking, "Wait, what's my part?"

"Well, you could be the criminal," Bridgette suggested as she continued jotting down notes for their play.

"Or you could be my buddy! Yeah, like a partner!" Owen burst out excitedly as he pulled Ezekiel into a hug.

"I kind of like the second idea better, eh?" Ezekiel chuckled nervously as he squirmed to escape from Owen's grip and all the pressure on his injuries.

"Well that's no problem," Bridgette readily agreed. "You guys will just never apprehend the thief, or at least, not on stage. So, would you guys rather do it as a period play or in a more contemporary style?"

Before either of them could answer, however, Owen farted loudly, causing Bridgette to recoil in disgust. Fighting the urge to vomit, Bridgette quickly requested, "Okay, so Ezekiel I'm going to give you the paper for now so you can keep working while I check on the other groups. Just use your best judgment and tell me if you need anything, okay? Bye!" Bridgette then darted off to escape the smell and began taking deep breaths once she was a decent distance away.

"Well, I guess that makes this easier," Owen excitedly chuckled as he began envisioning his dramatic entrance.

"Yeah," responded Ezekiel as he tried to focus on writing and avoid throwing up.

Noticing Bridgette gasping for breath gasping for breath, Gwen approached her worriedly and wondered, "Are you okay?"

Between gulps of air, Bridgette responded, "Yeah, I'll be okay. Just had an encounter with Owen."

With a snicker, Gwen responded, "No need to say anymore. It's a wonder you survived really."

Smiling and having mostly regained control of her breathing, Bridgette responded, "That is kind of true. So how has your work with DJ been going?"

"Just fine, although we haven't had much to do yet really. No one's told us what kind of set they need, so DJ's just been inventorying the tools while I survey the stage. I'm impressed actually. There are lots of cool props and backdrops we can use as a starting point for our sets."

"Okay, well I don't know everything they'll need, but Owen and Ezekiel will need some gems and a set for a home. I think they'll need other sets too, but I'm not sure what time period they're doing. Hopefully, they'll tell one of us once they finalize it," Bridgette explained as she tried to make sure she communicated all the details to Gwen.

"Sure, I'll find DJ and then we'll get started," Gwen readily submitted as she began scanning the area for DJ. Noticing him, Gwen amended her statement, "Actually, here he comes now, so that makes it even easier."

DJ waved warmly to Bridgette and Gwen as he approached and then questioned, "Hi guys. How's it going?"

"Well, other than Bridgette's near death experience, pretty well," Gwen teased as she and Bridgette exchange a knowing glance.

DJ, however, gasped in horror, "Oh no! Was it something I did? I knew this wasn't going to be safe! Oh man, if something had happened, what would I have told Geoff?"

"DJ, chill out, nothing happened," Gwen commanded as she tried to console him.

"DJ, you're doing great, and it had nothing to do with anything you did. Besides, I know if anything goes wrong, you're one of the most capable people to keep everyone safe, so I'm not worried, and you shouldn't be either, okay?" Bridgette comforted DJ as she patted him on the back.

"Okay, thanks," DJ confessed as he relaxed slightly, "Maybe I did overreact a little, but there's just so much that could go wrong."

"Well, if you're really feeling uncomfortable with this, you can help Sadie on costumes," Bridgette offered trying to give DJ a productive alternative, "But I'd really appreciate it if you helped with the stage crew."

Finally summoning his resolve, DJ affirmed, "No, I can do this Bridge! You'll see."

"That's the spirit DJ!" Gwen called excitedly. "Now let's get to it, okay? See you later Bridgette." The trio waved goodbye as Gwen and DJ walked away and Bridgette went over to check on Courtney and Cody.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Confidence Spoken in Confidence)**

DJ – "Wow, I know Bridgette was worried about being the leader, but she knows just how to make me feel better. I bet Gwen and I can make the most awesome set ever!"

Gwen – "Wow, I'm surprised Bridgette was able to get that kind of reaction out of DJ! He's always such a worrywart if there's even a slight chance of others getting hurt, which is an admirable quality and all, but it just doesn't win challenges. Still, I'm really glad I'm partnered with him."

* * *

"Perfect!" Courtney remarked to herself as she surveyed the script she had been writing. "As usual, I've produced award winning work that even someone without acting ability could perform to some success. Of course, with me as the lead, it's certain to be a perfect 10!" Noticing Bridgette had walked up behind her and possibly overheard her, Courtney quickly shoved the script behind her back, blushed, and babbled, "Oh hi Bridgette. How are the other groups doing?"

"Well, Owen and Ezekiel's play seems to be a disaster thus far, but I'm hoping we can get it turned around by performance time. Our stage crew is doing well although if you have anything you need, they don't have much to do right now, so I'm sure they'd be happy to work on it if you tell them. I haven't checked in on Sadie or Noah and Katie yet though," Bridgette admitted as she recounted what she had observed so far.

"Oh well, the piece Cody and I are writing is going really well, so no need to worry about it. I'll let you see it when I'm done though. I don't want you to see an imperfect product, okay?" Courtney confidently explained as she refused to extend the script to Bridgette.

"Oh, okay then," Bridgette responded a little dejectedly, "It's not too much trouble for me to help now though. I mean, maybe I could give you a little input?"

"No really, we'll be fine!" Courtney responded adamantly as she jotted down another note. "Although, I suppose we could use a marketplace, tree, and plain for our play if you run into the stage crew."

"Yeah, of course," Bridgette responded. A sudden thought hit Bridgette and she asked, "Where is Cody anyways?"

"Just running a few errands. I figured it would be easier to create a masterpiece without any help or interruptions, so I've been keeping him busy," Courtney responded dismissively as she scratched out a few words.

Bridgette, about to walk away, quickly asked, "Oh yeah, I'll be talking to Sadie soon, so is there any costume I can have her get for you?"

"No!" Courtney shouted quickly, "Umm, I mean, no that's not needed, but thanks Bridgette. I'd rather describe it to her myself, or better yet, choose it myself."

"Oh, okay then. Catch you later Courtney," Bridgette responded before walking away disappointed in herself for not being much help to Courtney.

"Huh? Oh yeah, see you later Bridgette," Courtney mumbled distractedly as she resumed reviewing her script.

Cody, returning to Courtney, broke her concentration when he announced with a slightly annoyed tone, "Okay, I brought you two more pencils that are sharp, but not too sharp. Can I see the script now?"

"Not quite yet, for the good of the team and all," Courtney answered. "Oh and would you get me some water? I'm parched," Courtney requested without glancing up at Cody.

"I guess so," Cody grumbled as he shuffled away.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – All That Glitters)**

Courtney – "I think I handled that pretty well. This way, the winning composition is all mine, and really that's how it should be!"

Cody – "I don't believe that sharpening pencils and fetching water is part of the usual glamor of show business. I mean, Courtney might want to do this herself, but I have good ideas too you know! The Codemeister can totally write a play to get high marks from the ladies."

* * *

At the same time, Noah and Katie were discussing some of the final details of their scene. "Okay, well I know a joke related to chemistry would be totally overused and corny, but really, that's just the thing we need to get a laugh out of Chris. I mean he tries to be cool, but he usually just fails entirely. Still, it's something he would find funny," Katie stated as she aired her thoughts aloud.

* * *

**(Chris's Private Confession Cam – Ouch!)**

Chris – "Hey! That wasn't very nice! I'll show those campers who isn't cool! I mean, hello, I'm one of their judges, so that wasn't a very bright move."

* * *

"Hmm, very true," Noah agreed, "I guess we will add that line in then. So we just need to decide how we're going to work in a kiss then. It's just like Chris to want us to kiss for drama here but then not let the real couples kiss for drama as well."

Katie, too distracted to really pay attention, babbled, "Hmm, yeah Chris is like that, but listen Noah on the subject of love, I have something important to say."

Before Katie could confess her attraction to Noah, he interjected smugly, "Yes, yes you're hopelessly in love with Justin and even though I detest him you've come to me for advice for some strange reason. Really though, that can wait until after we finish, okay?"

Growing even more nervous and flustered, Katie protested, "No, no! It's not that, what I want to say is I-"

"Look, I'm really not in the mood for this right now when Chris is making us do this goofy love scene, so can we please just get it over with before we start taking?" Noah complained as he resumed reviewing their script.

"Well, okay," Katie responded with a dejected sigh.

Katie perked up, however, as Bridgette approached. "Hey, thanks again for letting me be director," Bridgette gushed to Katie as she shot her a smile, "This has actually been a lot more fun than I was expecting."

"See, I knew you'd be perfect!" Katie giggled excitedly.

"Oh right, but the real reason I came over here was I thought maybe I'd be able to help you out with your play. I mean, Geoff and I do know a bit about romance," Bridgette boasted with a slight blush.

"That's very true, and if we need make out tips for our play, I'm sure all we need to do is put you and Geoff within about 30 meters of each other and then observe the results," Noah scoffed as he resumed working on the script. "I think we're doing pretty well right now though."

"Oh, well can I at least take a look at your script?" Bridgette begged.

"I don't see any reason why you wouldn't be physically capable of it," Noah responded without glancing up from the script causing Katie to laugh slightly.

"Ha ha," Bridgette responded dryly while attempting to sneak a glance at the script.

With a sigh of defeat, Noah responded, "Fine, here you go," and handed it to Bridgette.

Katie quickly interjected, "It's a work in progress still though!"

"Don't worry, I know that," Bridgette reassured her as she skimmed the script. Finished, Bridgette added, "You know, this is really good. I never pegged you for a romantic Noah."

"Writing is writing, no matter the type," Noah responded simply, rather put off by the compliment.

Katie, however, excitedly babbled, "Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you like it, and hopefully Chris will too!"

"Yeah, I hope so too. Oh, do you have any set, costume, or prop requests?" Bridgette wondered before she departed.

"Yes!" Katie exclaimed excitedly as she began reflecting on everything she wanted and the scenes she had envisioned. "Let's see, I think we need a classroom with a chemistry lab so it can be used in two scenes, a hallway, a dance floor, and a girl's bedroom. Oh, and for costumes, we each need two. Okay so I need a super cute pale pink dress with splotches of white on it and then for the other one, just tell Sadie I need Project Spotlight. Oh, and Noah needs a blue collared short-sleeved shirt and khaki pants as well as a white tux with a pink vest and tie to match my dress."

"Okay, I'll try to remember all that, but I might need to send Sadie over to you to get any last minute details. Keep up the good work you two!" Bridgette remarked as she walked away and left Katie fantasizing about the play while Noah put the finishing touches on their script.

Finally locating Sadie, Bridgette walked over and asked her, "How are you doing?"

"Great! I can't believe Chris managed to get so many nice costumes! I mean this is absolutely gorgeous and really, Chris usually just has smelly moldy junk for us which is just so gross," Sadie complained as she began examining a dress she had just found. "Oh, this would be so perfect for Katie!"

"Actually, that looks about like the dress Katie requested," Bridgette remarked in shock that Sadie had found the right dress before even hearing the specifications. "Oh, and she also asked for Project Spotlight."

Sadie gasped in excitement and clapped her hands before blurting out, "I can't believe she's going to go through with it, but yay! I am so happy for her!"

With a perplexed expression on her face, Bridgette inquired, "So what is Project Spotlight?"

Realizing she had already said too much, Sadie backed up and responded, "Whoopsies, that was kind of supposed to be a secret until later. All I can say is it's an outfit we've been designing for a special occasion. I can't believe Katie's going to unveil it on stage though. I mean, it's almost like seeing our clothes in a real fashion show!"

"Okay, well if it's a secret, I won't ask anymore then," Bridgette conceded before resuming her checklist of requests. "Okay, and Noah needs a blue collared short-sleeved shirt, some khakis, oh and a white tuxedo with a vest and tie to match Katie's dress. I'm still not quite sure what kind of costume to get for Owen and Ezekiel, but they're playing a detective and his assistant to at least give you a rough idea. As for Courtney and Cody, hopefully she talks to you because I have no details on their play."

"I can so do that," Sadie replied as she nodded vigorously as she wandered off examining other props and costumes. "Oooh, this purse is so fetch! Maybe Katie would want this for the play too!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam – A Stitch in Time)**

Sadie – "This is probably the most fun I've ever had on the show! For once, we're not nearly dying plus I get to look through all these awesome costumes. But even better, Katie's finally going to catch Noah's eye when he sees her in our awesome outfit." *Sadie pauses for second before a look of realization crosses her face* "Uh ooops, I mean, I don't know what Katie's planning with the clothes and Project Spotlight! And I didn't say Noah, honest!" *Sadie then bolts out of the confessional*

Bridgette – "Well, Katie will have a great costume, but I hope Sadie comes through with costumes for everyone. She certainly only seems to have eyes for what Katie would like after all."

* * *

**Killer Bees**

After making sure that all her teammates were rehearsing, Heather began looking for Lindsay again to see her progress on the costumes. As she approached Lindsay, Heather was shocked to observe all the outfits she had requested laid out near Lindsay who had resumed looking for any other outfits she personally wanted to try on. When Heather finally arrived, however, she noticed that Duncan's outfit was considerably too small and the proportions on Izzy's were all wrong. "What is this?" Heather demanded as she gestured at the costumes on the ground.

"The costumes of course," Lindsay replied, oblivious to Heather's anger. "I did get everything you wanted, right?"

"To a degree, I suppose you did, but what would make the costumes even better is if they actually fit the people who were supposed to wear them! I mean, I think Duncan would appreciate something larger than this! This would barely even fit Noah!" Heather exploded in anger as she surveyed the costumes.

"Well duh it wouldn't fit Noah," Lindsay answered confidently, "I mean, he's like the largest guy here since he eats so much, but you asked me to get a costume for Duncan which I did."

Arching an eyebrow, Heather challenged, "Oh really, and just what does Duncan look like?"

"Wow, your memory is almost as bad as mine Heather!" Lindsay remarked with a slight chuckle. "Duncan's the guy who's always reading and saying weird things that aren't true. I thought he wasn't even on our team though, which is odd. Did you forget who he was?"

"Ugh! You are such an idiot! Heather shot back. "You're the one thinking of Noah. Duncan is the punk who won the acting challenge last season and Izzy is your psychotic redheaded friend."

"Oh, well at least I got all the costumes you wanted," Lindsay protested as she resisted the urge to cry after being disappointed that she hadn't gathered all the required items.

"Whatever, just keep these here, and this time try to get something in Duncan and Izzy's sizes, okay?" Heather demanded before she stormed off to check on the rest of the team.

"Wow, Heather is like super grumpy today," Lindsay observed to herself as she resumed looking for costumes. "Maybe she should have spent more time looking at all these amazing costumes and then she'd feel better."

As Heather approached Leshawna and Justin, she heard the two of them bickering. "What do you mean you can't project your voice for the play? You barely have to talk as it is, so you darn well better make your lines audible!" Leshawna threatened Justin as she grew frustrated with his resistance and lack of cooperation.

"I just can't risk any damage to my soothing, manly tone," Justin whispered back. "I mean, this is way too much talking for a play anyways."

"Yeah, well we're going to lose if the judges don't hear any of your lines, so you better speak up or else!" Leshawna retorted angrily as she shook the script at Justin who stepped back in fright.

Heather, attempting to gain control of the situation, interjected, "You know Justin, I can speak from experience, and you don't want Leshawna attacking you. I'm pretty sure any physical damage she does will be much worse than any strain on your vocal chords."

Justin flinched at the thought before resuming talking in a normal voice, "Fine, fine! I'll project but not until the show!"

Relaxing slightly, Leshawna replied, "Well, I guess that's a little better at least. Now hurry up and say your lines!"

"Where were we?" Justin asked as he began scanning the script frantically.

"Page 2," Leshawna answered in frustration, "You know, your line where you ask 'What's the case?'"

"Oh yeah," Justin replied as he glanced down to double check his place in the script, "What's the case?"

"Well, it seems that there's been a murder of another detective," Leshawna answered, quickly assuming her character. "Our job is to find out who did it." Justin merely nodded in thought and sat down and mimed rifling through the papers that would hopefully be onstage for him.

"Well, it looks like you two are doing reasonably well, so I suppose I can just let you practice in peace," Heather observed as she strode briskly away.

"Well, I think that's enough practicing for now," Justin proposed as he turned to walk away.

"Are you frontin' me?" Leshawna roared as she pulled herself up to her full height. "We haven't even practiced two pages of the play, so don't think you're getting off that easy!"

Justin let out a sigh of defeat and submitted but not before pointing out, "You know, it isn't my line right now."

Leshawna shot him an angry glance but then returned to character and observed, "Silent as usual. Well, I guess I'll just go ready the car and get all the supplies packed for the investigation." Leshawna walked partially through where the doorway would be before turning back and adding flirtatiously, "Don't be too long now Detective, you hear?" Justin responded with a nod while pretending to read his notes.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Unsolved Mysteries)**

Leshawna – "Ugh, I'd rather have Tyler as my partner for this challenge than Justin! That boy may be hot, but he's so useless when he doesn't want to try which is most of the time! At least that fool Tyler would be trying despite constantly failing, which probably isn't all that helpful actually."

Justin – *whispering to avoid straining his voice* "Well, there's obviously more to Heather and Leshawna's conflict than just antagonism now, and I intend to find out what. Of course, if it's friendship, I will never understand what Heather possibly sees in her, but if I figure out what's going on, it's easier to manipulate both of them. And thus I have a plan nearly as perfect as my body."

* * *

Heather began laughing to herself when she was out of earshot of the two at how they had been getting along although she wasn't too worried about their final performance. Locating Izzy and Duncan and finding Izzy sitting atop Duncan, however, Heather became very worried about her team's performance as a whole. "And just what is going on here?" Heather demanded as she shoved Izzy off Duncan.

"Oh, well Duncan, oh I mean, Brad, said he was going to ride off to the warfront, and I decided to ride him there," Izzy babbled as she bounded back over to Heather.

"Yeah, and nowhere in the script did it say you jump on me," Duncan complained as he climbed back to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Duh, that was improvisation," Izzy exclaimed as she drew out every syllable in improvisation.

Heather, resisting the urge to scream in frustration, took a deep breath before demanding, "Just don't improvise during the show Izzy. I'm sure your script will evoke just the emotions we want from the audience even without improvisation. Duncan's fate in the game is resting on it after all." Heather shot Duncan a sinister smirk who scowled back at her in return.

"Oh, E-Scope can so do that!" Izzy exclaimed giddily.

"Yeah, well E-scope better start calling herself Amy if she wants to do this play with any success!" Duncan warned Izzy with a menacing glint in her eye.

Izzy responded by grabbing Duncan and flipping him. "No one tells Amy what to say!" she shouted as she looked at Duncan collapsed on the ground. "Come on! We need to practice and stuff now!" Izzy then added as she waited for Duncan to stand back up.

"Yeah, I'd love to see a little of your play, _Brad_," Heather chuckled as she sat down and crossed her legs to watch. "Maybe a good luck kiss before you go off to war?"

"Brilliant!" Izzy cried. "That great idea must be why we chose you for director although for some reason Izzy isn't remembering choosing a director." Pulling Duncan back to his feet who let out a cry of surprise, Izzy gave him a kiss on the lips before breaking into sobs. "Oh Brad! You can't possibly go through with this! I'll die if you go! Uh huh, and then I'll be a zombie and eat you and stuff!"

"Izzy, get serious and stick to the script," Duncan hissed only to be met with a slap from Izzy.

"Who's this Izzy of which you speak? Is she your other girlfriend or something?" Izzy demanded in overly exaggerated sadness, anger, and hysterics.

Duncan merely shot Izzy a bewildered look before Heather interrupted them as she suppressed a laugh, "Cut! Not bad you two, but I don't think you need to be quite so dramatic Izzy. We want this to be somewhat realistic after all."

"Fine," Izzy agreed with a swift nod of her head.

"Duncan, you on the other hand could deal with two changes. One, actually say lines, and two, don't break character and whisper things to Izzy on stage!" Heather ordered as she spun on her heel and walked away.

"Yeah, well maybe if my partner was sane, it'd be easier," Duncan griped to himself as he walked back over to Izzy.

"Did you say I need to be more insane?" Izzy inquired excitedly. "I can so do that!"

"What, wait no please don't!" Duncan begged as he tried to calm Izzy back down.

Noticing Geoff was only working halfheartedly, Heather swallowed her pride and apologized rather insincerely while acting like she was very upset with herself, "Look Geoff, I'm sorry about earlier. I've just been so stressed lately that I don't know what came over me, but I hope you'll forgive me so we can work together to do really well on this challenge."

Not realizing that Heather was just playing him, Geoff relented and responded, "It's okay dudette. No real harm done I guess, but I hope you cut Bridgette a break in the future, kay?"

"Oh yes! Thank you so much!" Heather sobbed, covering her face in a fake fit of emotion but also covering the smirk spreading across her lips.

Running over to Heather to try to calm her down, Geoff begged, "Please don't be too upset! I forgive you, really. So, uh is there anything I can do for you?"

"We-Well, maybe you could start working on the sets for some of plays," Heather sputtered as she leaned into Geoff.

"Sure! Anything!" Geoff quickly agreed as he waved Beth over to them, causing Heather to quickly pull herself away from Geoff.

Composing herself, Heather ordered, "Alright, I expect you two to do your best as you give me the outside of a plane, a scene split between a kitchen and a bunker, and a scene of just the battlefield. Oh, and for the next play, I'll need a detective office and port. We'll also need scenes for Trent and Eva, but they'll have to give you the specifics later."

"Wow, so bossy Miss Useless has a ton of demands as usual without lifting a finger to help. Why am I not surprised?" Beth observed sullenly as she shot a glare at Heather.

"Don't worry amigo," Geoff reassured Beth with a smile, "I'm sure she's just going through a lot and would help if she wasn't so busy. Besides, I bet the two of us can make such an awesome team that it will be no problem, right bra?"

"I guess so," Beth complied shooting Geoff a smile. "I guess I'll go get to work unless her Highness has a problem with that."

"No, you can go," Heather quipped with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I'm sure Geoff is more competent and receptive to any other instructions I might have. Oh, and try not to bring up anything about your boyfriend Brady and his extensive carpentry skills, got it?" Beth's shoulders slumped slightly at the mention of Brady, but she continued on to start her work anyways.

"Oh and Geoff, please pass my apologies onto Bridgette when you see her later, please," Heather begged as she tried to look very sincere and distraught, having decided Bridgette would see through her ruse if she presented it herself.

"Sure thing Heather! Anyways, I guess I better get to work. Later!" Geoff called as he ran over to Beth and the two began gathering materials to make the backdrop.

As Heather began looking for Trent and Eva, she gloated triumphantly to herself, "This is to easy. Despite all of them supposedly wising up to my tactics, I can still play most of them for fools, especially the guys."

"Man, I can't believe it's only been 48 hours," Trent wailed as he slumped tiredly to the ground, leaning against where there would hopefully be a log in the real show.

Awkwardly, Eva grunted out, "Please wimp! This is absolutely nothing so stop complaining."

"Well, I guess there is something good about it," Trent responded with a mischievous smile. "I am spending it with you.

Eva then broke character and responded, "Look Trent, I have no idea how I'm going to manage to blush on command when you say that. This whole stupid challenge is just impossible!"

"No, you'll be able to do it by show time I bet! Just keep trying. I mean, we don't want to lose our toughest competitor over a challenge like this!" Trent insisted as he gave Eva a pat on the back to try to perk her up. A blush suddenly crossed Eva's face at the touch which Trent noticed. "See you're getting it already!"

Heather who had been approaching the duo and overheard the end part of their rehearsal stared in shock before a smile crossed her face and she continued watching.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – No Chance, No Way, I Won't Say I'm in Love)**

Heather – "Well, well, Eva likes Trent. I wouldn't have thought the Musclewoman had it in her, but it certainly makes juicy blackmail."

Eva - *Pointing angrily at the camera* "I don't have a crush on Trent or any of the mushy junk, got it!" *However, a blush betrays her true feelings to the audience, causing her to rush out of the confessional*

* * *

Eva, struggling to remain her impassive expression, proposed, "Hey, I need a quick break."

"Cool," responded Trent as he walked toward the cabin, "I'll go get us some water."

Heather seized the moment after Trent was out of sight and walked over to Eva. "So you and Trent are working so well together. It's almost like you two are really in love." Heather paused for a minute before a smirk crossed her face. "Or at least one of you is," Heather taunted causing a look of panic to cross Eva's face as she realized Heather knew about Trent.

"You have a death wish or something coming back here? I thought I made it clear I didn't want to see you around again!" Eva snarled, hoping she was mistaken and belittling herself for letting Heather observe her reaction to Trent.

"Of course not," Heather said slyly as she pulled Eva in close, "But I just figured girlfriends like us should talk. After all, we have you big relationship secret between us and we wouldn't want it to spread, now would we?"

"What do you want?" Eva demanded angrily.

"I don't appreciate that tone," Heather reprimanded Eva with another smug smile. "Nothing really. Just your loyalty. You know, a promise to not vote for me until the merge and to vote with me the next time we lose."

"You know how I feel about cheaters and underhanded tactics like this," Eva warned Heather with an angry glare and a crack of her knuckles.

"And you know I'm not afraid to tell everyone and make your life miserable if you don't agree to support me," Heather replied with an equal amount of malice in her voice.

"Fine," Eva spat out as she turned angrily away from Heather. "Are we done here now?"

"Well, I did have some actual team business too. Just tell Geoff and Beth what props and what kind of set you need when you see them later," Heather explained. A smile playing across her face again, Heather added, "And we really should have girl time like this more often Eva. I really enjoy it." Eva merely growled in response as Heather slipped away, humming happily.

Soon after, Trent returned and tossed Eva a water bottle. "Sorry for the wait, but it took me a little while to find them." Opening his water bottle and taking a sip, Trent added, "Well, are you about ready to start practicing again?"

Snapped out of her thoughts, Eva babbled, "Huh? Oh yeah, whatever." Eva then downed her water bottle and angrily crushed it and tossed it away before the duo resumed practice, causing Trent to wonder what had happened while he was gone.

* * *

**Screaming Falcons**

Bridgette was pacing back and forth nervously when she realized that there were only two more hours until the plays had to be performed. Although she had managed to help Owen and Ezekiel finish a workable script, after seeing them practice, she was worried the play was going to completely fall through. After considering where her time would be most valuable, she ultimately decided to check in with everyone one last time.

Noticing Sadie caring an armful of clothes, Bridgette walked over to her and offered to lend a hand. Sadie gratefully handed half her pile over to Bridgette before giggling, "Thanks Bridgette! I was just taking the costumes to the dressing rooms Chris set up so they'd be ready for the show." Realizing that Bridgette was holding Courtney's costume, Sadie quickly snatched it back and then explained, "Sorry, but Courtney asked me not to show it to anyone until the show."

"That sounds just like her," Bridgette responded with a laugh. "I hope she wasn't too demanding."

As the two continued to walk to the dressing rooms, Sadie confessed, "Well, she kind of was, but then she ultimately decided that she wanted to just do all the decorating and finishing touches on it herself, so I didn't end up doing that much for her. You'd almost think that Courtney was our costume person! But anyways, about a half hour ago it was like so weird. Cody came over to her and begged to see the script because he said he hadn't gotten to see his lines yet and so Courtney ran off with him and let me put the final details on her dress myself."

With her eyes growing wide in horror, Bridgette gasped, "Well I hope Cody doesn't have too many lines to memorize on such short notice!"

"Oh, I so know that would be like totally awful!" Sadie cried in horror. Sadie then carefully set the costumes she was carrying down, and entered the girl's dressing room. Double checking the costumes to herself, Sadie placed Courtney's dress on the hanger and placed all the other accessories in a box above it. Nearby, she placed Katie's dress and Project Spotlight which she had also kept obscured from Bridgette's sight. Confident that the girl's dressing room was in order, Sadie closed the door behind her and rejoined Bridgette in the boy's dressing room to sort through their costumes.

Examining the tuxedo, Bridgette turned to Sadie and asked, "This is Noah's, right?"

"Uh huh!" Sadie responded while nodding her head vigorously. Grabbing another hanger with a blue Polo shirt and khaki pants, she hung it up next to the tuxedo and added, "And here's the rest of Noah's costume." Handing over a horribly torn up brown costume, Sadie let out a slight sigh, "I wish Courtney would have let me choose something a little nicer at least, but that's what she wanted."

"You mean that's Cody's costume?" Bridgette shouted incredulously as she grabbed the costume and began examining it.

Sadie merely nodded in response as she placed Owen's vest and shirt on the rack next to Ezekiel's trenchcoat. "There, I think that should do it!" Sadie observed excitedly as she surveyed her work. "Unless something doesn't fit, I'll go help Gwen and DJ, okay?"

"Sure, but you deserve some recognition for all your hard work, so why don't we have everyone try on their costumes quickly?" Bridgette suggested as the two split up to gather all the actors in the dressing rooms.

As the guys emerged from the dressing room to show their costumes to Bridgette and Sadie, Courtney and Katie were trying their costumes on in the girl's dressing room in private.

"Oh my gosh, that is like the most beautiful dress ever!" Katie cried excitedly as she gazed at Courtney's costume.

"Why thank you," Courtney answered as she beamed at the compliment. "You look very nice yourself in that costume, Katie."

"Aww, you're so nice!" Katie exclaimed as she quickly hugged Courtney in excitement who hesitated slightly before returning the hug. The two then quickly changed out of their costumes and departed to resume practicing their skits.

Outside the dressing room, Sadie had slightly tacked up the bottom of Cody's pants, but other than that slight problem, the costumes had been a complete success.

"I must say, I'm rather shocked and impressed Sadie," Courtney commented before she walked away, taking Cody with her to resume rehearsal.

"Well, actually, I was wondering if I could maybe have a less tattered costume," Cody began before Courtney cut him off.

"No, no! Your costume is exactly what we need, so come on!" Courtney ordered as she pulled Cody after her.

Katie, emerging from the dressing room back in her normal outfit, ran over to Sadie and giggled excitedly, "Sadie! You found the most perfect dress ever and Project Spotlight is super cute! Eeeeiii!" The two then exchanged a quick hug as Katie skipped happily over to the side to wait for Noah.

Noah quickly exited the dressing room and mumbled to himself, "Ugh! Ezekiel and Owen can't seem to keep their costumes organized. At this rate, it will be a miracle if they don't lose their costumes and have to perform naked tonight." Noah then shuddered at the thought as Katie ran over to him.

"Noah! We don't have that much time left, and there's still one scene we haven't blocked that we so totally need to!" Katie blurted eagerly as Sadie gave her an encouraging nod from a distance.

"Fine, I suppose we must," Noah conceded with a helpless shrug as he followed after Katie.

"Well, I guess you're done here, so if you wouldn't mind helping Gwen and DJ, that would be awesome Sadie," Bridgette proposed as she sat down to wait for Ezekiel and Owen to exit the dressing room.

"Sure, no problem Bridgette!" Sadie readily agreed as she walked away.

When Owen and Ezekiel finally emerged, Bridgette waved them over to her and had them sit down. "Now I know you two are nervous for tonight, but there're a few general tips I want to give you for the show."

"Sure thing, Bridge!" Ezekiel responded as he whipped out a pad of paper to take notes.

"That's really not necessary," Bridgette responded with a slight blush as she prompted Ezekiel to lower the paper and pencil. "Anyways, whatever you do, don't look at the audience. All it will do is make you break character and increase your nerves. Second, if you forget a line or miss one by mistake, just improvise through it and you'll be fine. And third, just stay in character and I know you two will do great!"

"Sure thing!" Owen exclaimed, "Oh, but if I don't memorize all my lines by then, you'll be able to help me out, right?"

Bridgette flinched and quickly responded, "No, I'm sorry but I couldn't do that; it would detract from the show and just be tacky. Ezekiel, however, can invent new lines to help you through since he'll be on stage with you. But I'll make you a deal Owen; if you memorize all your lines, I'll get you a big sub for dinner."

"You have a deal!" Owen boomed excitedly as he grabbed Bridgette's hand and began shaking it quickly before dragging Ezekiel away with him to practice.

As Bridgette began looking for the other actors, she passed the stage crew scrambling to finish the last set. She quickly emitted a gasp of shock and delight, however, when she noticed how detailed and impressive the sets were. "How did you guys manage to accomplish all this so quickly?"

"Well, there were a lot of mostly finished sets and backdrops Chris had available for us, so it was pretty easy to make them into what we needed with just a few adaptations," Gwen responded dismissively as she touched up the paint on the background for Katie's room.

"Don't be so modest Gwen," Bridgette answered encouragingly, "It's obvious you spent a lot of time using your artistic talents to perfect these sets, and I can see that DJ must have been a huge help moving them around and with the details!"

DJ, who had been instructing Sadie where to provide a few touchups on the set, suddenly looked up when he heard his name and called, "Oh, hey Bridge! We're almost done here, but can you believe how awesome Gwen was a getting this all ready?"

"Please Deej, you were every bit as important to getting this ready as I was, and the two of us are going to show Chris just how awesome we are in the show tonight!" Gwen exclaimed, growing excited at the chance to demonstrate her art to a wide audience.

"True that," DJ agreed as he nodded happily.

"Well, I can see you two have things under control, but make sure you change into all black by the show," Bridgette reminded them as she walked off after surveying their work in amazement one more time.

"Okay, so now tilt your head to the right and your chin up just a little bit," Noah instructed as he positioned Katie's head for the kiss.

"Like this?" Katie inquired as she tried to follow Noah's advice.

"Your other right," Noah scoffed with a roll of his eyes, "But yeah, that's it otherwise."

Katie blushed and quickly cocked her head to the other side, "Ummm, so should we actually try the kiss now?" she added hopefully.

"Yeah," Noah answered as he also tilted his head to the right, making sure that his face was profiled to the audience as most of his head went upstage as Katie's went toward the downstage side. Before the two could kiss, however, Courtney interrupted them.

"Listen, Noah," Courtney interjected as she separated the two who were practicing their staging, "I think I know what would make your scene even better. You do want my advice, right?" Courtney cocked her head to the side and looked directly at Noah upon finishing.

"Uh no, not at all," Noah responded dismissively as he began trying to regain his focus and composure after being distracted before the kiss.

"It's simple really," Courtney continued undaunted by Noah's response. "What you need to make sure you do is position yourself so the most you ever do is a quarter turn in, even when you're talking to each other. The audience wants to see more than just a profile of your face after all."

"Wow, it's so cool that you knew when I told you I didn't want your advice that secretly I meant please tell me it because I'm desperate for it!" Noah quipped sarcastically as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Courtney, and Katie stifled a giggle.

Courtney, however, missed the sarcasm and beamed proudly at Noah before adding, "No worries. That's what a leader does. Now come on Cody, we have work to be doing!" Courtney then grabbed Cody's sleeve and dragged him with her as she walked away before he could say a word.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Guys and Dolls)**

Courtney – "Yeah, Bridgette might be our director, but that doesn't mean as our star actress I can't help those in our troupe, or team, who are less gifted than I am and possess less of an eye for detail."

Katie – *With a love-struck sigh* "And that's why I just love love love Noah! He's so clever and thinks on his feet. I mean, Courtney didn't even realize she was just insulted there!"

Cody – "Man, I know Courtney's hot and all, but she is being so annoying today! I mean, she's not the only one with any acting experience on the team. I know for a fact that Katie and Sadie do, and I suspect Noah's had some exposure too from the way he and Katie were preparing, so Courtney just needs to focus on our personal play. And would it be too much to ask to actually see our script?"

* * *

"Well, that was fun," Noah complained as he turned back to Katie after making sure Courtney was far away. "Let's finish practicing this so we can do one full run through minus costumes of course."

"Sure!" Katie answered immediately, however she hesitated when she saw Bridgette approaching.

"Oh, you two don't need to stop just because I'm here," Bridgette reassured them as she stepped back and tried to be as unobtrusive as possible.

"Err, well I'm just a little uncomfortable kissing in front of an audience," Katie confessed. "I mean, sure I've acted before, but I always was just like a random townsperson because the director liked other people better or something, so I never actually got to do a stage kiss and umm yeah I'm just nervous about doing it now and with Noah!"

Noah arched an eyebrow at Katie as he read a little more into her words than she had intended before Bridgette responded, "But you'll need to kiss in front of an audience soon!"

"Yeah, but I'd really like to practice without people watching," Katie admitted sheepishly.

"You're on TV. Thousands of people are watching," Noah shot back causing Katie's eyes to widen temporarily.

"Yeah, but they're not here, so it's less scary," Katie protested as she began to get a little flustered. "Would you be willing to come back in like 10 minutes to watch our full rehearsal?" Katie begged as she turned to Bridgette.

"I guess I could do that," Bridgette agreed as she walked away.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Katie cried as she leaned into Noah and the two kissed until Noah pulled away after three seconds, snapping Katie out of her blissful trance and causing her to look around in confusion.

"That was three seconds, or in other words, enough time for a first kiss on stage to satiate the audience," Noah noted dryly as he scooped the script up again to double check one of his lines.

"Oh right," Katie babbled hopefully, "But maybe we should practice one more time. I could use work on turning my head naturally."

"If you say so," Noah responded dubiously as the two resumed practicing much to Katie's delight.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – As Long as You're Mine)**

Katie – *emitting a blissful sigh* "I know it was just a play, but that was so yummy! And you know, I think Noah was really getting into it and likes me back, which is like super perfect! I knew you had to fall in love a little with the person you act with on stage, so I'll just tell him after the show and then I bet we'll be a couple!"

Noah – "Katie might be a good kisser, but she's still pretty ditzy even without the other Wonder Twin. I mean, could she make it more obvious that she likes me and not Justin like I thought originally? Still, as flattering as it is to be chosen over the Anti-Me, I am not getting bogged down in a relationship that Chris can exploit for drama, so hopefully Katie understands that when I say 'I love you' in the play it's acting and nothing more." Anticipating dubious looks from the audience and his family back home, Noah then adds, "What? I can think Katie's hot and all without wanting to date her, and I don't feel the same way about her as she does about me!"

Chef – "Egghead can deny it all he wants, but I know he's going to be all over the Skinny Twin before this season's over! In fact, I'm so sure, that I bet Jake on it, so I might even have to help push those two together, but gosh dang it, I can do it! After all, after acting and the military, matchmaking would have been my specialty!"

*After Chef leaves, a rope lowers from the ceiling and Izzy slides down cackling to herself* "Oh ho, Izzy likes this! Not only does Izzy have more dirt against Chef, she can use her matchmaking skills to hook up Katie and Noah before Chef can, uh huh! I mean she already helped Katie get her first kiss with him!"

* * *

"Look Courtney, can I finally see our script?" Cody begged after the two were a ways away from Noah and Katie.

"Well of course you can; I mean, I know I'm talented, but I can't carry the whole play by myself," Courtney proudly proclaimed as she handed Cody the script and then sat down and began reciting her lines to herself.

"This play seems a little longer than the time we have," Cody fretted as he thumbed through the pages before starting to read.

"Well, it might be a little much, but once my good ideas started flowing, I just had to put them out there," Courtney answered as she began considering what sections could be dropped.

Frowning, Cody glanced through the pages one last time before complaining, "Courtney, I only have like 3 lines or so! You have whole pages of talking!"

"Well, I had to save on lines somewhere, and really it's for the best if I do most of the talking with all my experience," Courtney consoled Cody without really understanding the problem. "I suppose if that's too much too memorize, we could cut a few of them."

"That's not what I meant! Courtney, I want to actually do something in this challenge. I mean, just standing onstage in the rags that constitute my costume while you talk is going to be miserable and huge letdown to all my fans," Cody countered as he shook the script angrily.

"Excuse me? I did what was best for the team unlike you unleashing all those bees on us!" Courtney shot back angrily as she reflected on the first team challenge.

Bridgette, approaching the two, quickly separated them and inquired what was wrong. "It's Miss Ego over there," snapped Cody before storming off angrily.

"You get back here Cody! We are doing at least one rehearsal before we perform! You are not wrecking my debut on a worldwide stage!" Courtney ordered as she prepared to storm off after Cody.

"Courtney, wait!" Bridgette bagged as she grabbed Courtney's shirt. "I don't really know what's going on, but Cody's usually a pretty level-headed guy. Maybe you could listen to his complaints a little bit?"

"I thought we were friends Bridgette!" Courtney angrily cried. "Why are you taking his side?"

"I'm not, well not really. Well, just use your best judgment, please!" Bridgette begged as she looked into Courtney's eyes. "I want your show to be a success, but you can't do it on your own Courtney."

"Well, I guess you're right," Courtney confessed as she darted off to try to reason with Cody and Bridgette walked over to watch Noah and Katie's play and then compose a pep talk for everyone before the show.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Unlike I, There Is a Me in Team)**

Cody – "I'm not sure what came over me, but I just couldn't stand Courtney anymore. I hope she's not too mad, and I guess a small part is better than no part. After all, there are no small parts, only small actors."

Courtney – "Oh, I'll talk rationally to Cody to his face, but he is so off this island when I get the chance! I mean the nerve of him to shout at me like that when I was only trying to make our play as perfect as it could be! I suppose I will need to apologize to Bridgette though for taking some of my frustration out on her."

Bridgette – "Well, I must say as the director, I'm really nervous. I mean, Noah and Katie's play looks great, but I have no idea how well Owen and Ezekiel will do, and I'm not sure Cody and Courtney have practiced much if at all. And if the two aren't talking to each other, this could end really poorly."

* * *

Chris, standing in the center of the stage, winked at the cameras and announced, "Well, our campers certainly have been working hard today, and soon we'll get to see the products of all their work. Will Heather survive Eva's wrath? Will Courtney and Cody manage to even perform? Which groups will horribly embarrass themselves? For the answers to these questions and more, stay tuned to Total Drama Redux!"

* * *

**AN: I'm hoping to keep this challenge to two parts, but we'll see what happens. This part was already much longer than I had intended! Also, sorry for anyone who felt Bridgette and Heather were featured too heavily, but as the directors, it only made sense for it to be them (plus they both will have smaller parts next time without actually being in the plays).**


	10. Day 4 Pt 2 Daggers in Heather's Smiles

**Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! Also, these are theatrical performances so to respect the actors, please turn off your cellphones. Thank you!**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Redux! Our campers will begin their shows shortly, but at the moment, they're attempting to psych themselves up in their dressing rooms before the big show!" Chris announced from his seat at a table facing the stage. He chuckled before continuing, "Of course, what they may not realize is even their last minute attempts to get focused are on tape!"

The camera then pans to the Killer Bees who are meeting outside the two dressing rooms. Heather, addressing her team ordered, "It's time for your show, so try not to screw up too badly. Geoff and Beth have theoretically put all your props in place, but if they're not there, tough! Yell at those two after the show and deal with it. You are all to act as professionally as possible onstage as you are representing me, your director. I'm sure you're all woefully unprepared, but you better not lose." Heather then clapped her hands to dismiss the team and walked out into the audience.

"Ugh! That is just like her to be so mean and whiny right before the show," Beth complained to Lindsay as the two walked away.

"Well, she did do a lot of directing and stuff," Lindsay babbled aloud as she prepared to go to the audience. "Maybe it made her brain all tired and cranky?"

"Heather doesn't need much of an excuse to get to that level," Beth replied with a sigh as she double checked that everything was in place for the first scene change.

"Oh, okay, well drop a leg!" **[1] **Lindsay encouraged Beth as she walked away, leaving Beth quite perplexed as she merely watched the curtain close behind Lindsay.

Beth was snapped from her thoughts when Geoff walked up behind her and boomed, "I am so pumped for this, aren't you?"

Beth smiled quickly and answered, "Totally, although I wish I could be acting tonight."

"No worries, I'm sure we'll still have our own fun," Geoff replied with a confident smile as he put an arm around Beth's shoulders.

"You're probably right," Beth conceded as she returned to skimming the stage. "Well, everything looks organized to me, so let's do this!"

Beth and Geoff then headed back to the dressing rooms to wait until their first play was up. As they walked, they passed Trent who was trying to calm Eva down.

"Just take a deep breath, relax, and try to block out your fear," Trent advised Eva as the two sat on a bench outside the dressing rooms.

Eva tensed up immediately at Trent's words and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I am not scared, got it?" she threatened, causing Trent to nod in response. Relaxing her grip, Eva added, "Good." An awkward pause ensued until Eva confessed, "Maybe I'm a little nervous, but that's just because I don't want to do any of this stupid artsy junk on international television."

"It's understandable," Trent began cautiously as he gauged Eva for any warning signs of striking a nerve, "But I think we can get a really high score if we just do what we did in practice in our actual performance."

Looking uneasy, Eva responded, "Hmmmph! Well, maybe." Standing up abruptly, Eva began storming over to dressing room and called to Trent before entering, "I just need some time alone, okay?"

"No worries," Trent answered before leaning back and shutting his eyes for a moment and beginning to review his lines in his head.

Entering the dressing room, Eva was greeted by the sight of costumes strewn all over the floor. Arching an eyebrow, she inquired, "And just what is going on here?"

"Girl, do you even need to ask with Izzy on the team?" Leshawna chuckled as she stepped away from the mirror where she had been adjusting her costume.

Izzy took this opportunity to jump out from behind the sofa wearing a bandana on her head, a fake set of chainmail over her body, a pair of black sweatpants with a tail on the back, a ballet slipper on one foot, and a cowboy boot on the other. "Hi Eva! I was just getting into character! Lots of them so I can totally improvise through anything onstage!"

"Look, I'm not in the mood for this right now," Eva snarled as she flopped down on the couch and pulled off her shoes.

"Oooh! Give Izzy a second to find that crystal ball again and she'll totally figure out what's wrong!" Izzy then dove over the couch and began rummaging through the box of props she had stashed there. Tossing objects wildly over the couch, Izzy eventually managed to locate the crystal ball and poked her head back over the couch, only to be met by Eva's angry glare. Izzy shrugged, decided she'd have better luck asking later, and ducked back down where she began playing with the props again out of sight.

With a chuckle, Leshawna returned to touching up her makeup. Deciding she was ready, she turned back to Eva and Izzy and announced, "Well, I'm off to review my lines one last time before performing, but break a leg tonight you two!" before exiting the dressing room.

After Leshawna left, Eva turned to Izzy and demanded, "Was that some kind of threat? Or does she think she's funny mocking my anger management issues?"

As Eva prepared to storm from the dressing room, Izzy ensnared her in a net she had among her props and explained, "No silly! She was just wishing us good luck while we perform. Izzy's grandmother coined the phrase you know! It was all my doing actually cause I was totally going to go onstage but then I thought it would be really funny to scare my cousin, and I did and he totally was so terrified that he like stepped on a skateboard and broke his leg. So anyways, then Izzy's whole family except her went to the hospital with him, but Izzy had her best performance ever, so now like everyone all over the world says break a leg for good luck before a show. It's true!" Izzy then nodded her head vigorously a few times before returning to her lair behind the couch.

Eva, completely confused by Izzy's explanation grumbled, "Whatever," before realizing she was still in a net. Eva demanded that Izzy release her before returning to brooding in silence on the couch.

At the same time in the guy's dressing room, Justin was contemplating his options while admiring his reflection in the mirror. "Say, Duncan, how many points do you think you and Izzy can score?"

Duncan, who had not bothered to start changing into his costume shrugged and replied, "Depends."

Justin dubiously looked at Duncan and asked, "On what? It's a simple question you know."

"Nothing with Crazy is ever simple," Duncan responded with an exasperated sigh. "If she tries, we could get full points, but if she decides to break character or just run screaming from the stage into the audience, who knows?"

"Hmm, that is true," Justin answered before returning his gaze to the mirror. Finally emerging from thought, Justin sighed and resolved, "Well, I suppose that means I need to try then, but what will my adoring public think if I strain my voice?"

"Dude, toughen up already," Duncan growled as he spun Justin to face him. "Sometimes you seem like you're in the game to win it, but most of the time, you don't even bother to lift a finger to help. And really, worrying about straining your voice? How wussy can you get?"

Duncan chuckled as he turned to get his costume, but was stopped when Justin, whose face had darkened, forcefully grabbed Duncan's arm and pulled him towards him. "Don't you ever say that again!" Justin threatened as he leaned into Duncan's face.

"Oh, and I suppose the big Cry Baby's gonna make me?" Duncan scoffed and began mocking Justin, "Oh no! I think I chipped a nail holding that tough Duncan's arm! Boo hoo!"

Justin immediately responded by putting pressure on Duncan's arm, causing Duncan's eyes to go wide with fright and pain and stop laughing immediately. "I did warn you," Justin replied simply as he let go of Duncan. Regaining his normal persona, Justin added, "You know, you better get changing. Wouldn't want to miss the show, would you?"

"No," Duncan muttered as he looked at the ground away from Justin, fearing to make eye contact.

"Oh, and Duncan," Justin began with a sinister smirk.

Duncan immediately stiffened and answered, "Yes Justin?"

"Don't forget about our little voting pact now, ok?" Justin then smiled at Duncan and departed the dressing room so Duncan could finish changing.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Hot Button)**

Justin – (trying to make sure he appears as calm and serene as usual) "What? I know Duncan's type and the only way to get through to him is force. Sure, I don't usually approve of such violence over small things, but Duncan needs to learn who his superior is while he's still in my debt. Besides, my perfect body puts me in a position to control the males as well as the females, so why not use it?"

Duncan – (glaring at the camera) "That was just a fluke! Pretty Boy only got me cause he had the advantage at the start! Oh, and if you bought my whole sniveling victim act, my performance will really get you later on. (pauses nervously before trying to justify himself) I mean really, when you're in a losing position, the smart thing to do is just whatever the person in control says. Well, until you get control. Still, that was really weird, even for Justin, but I guess the dude finally toughened up. I can respect that sort of, and I guess that means without Doris here and with Justin proving he's more of a man than I thought he was, Trent gets to be my new victim! This will be fun."

* * *

At the same time, Bridgette was giving one last pep talk to her team. "Now I know we didn't have quite as much preparation time as we might have liked, but I have confidence that you can all perform really well tonight! Break a leg everyone, and if you have any doubts before the show, feel free to ask me. Otherwise, I would ask that everyone take a moment of silence to focus on their lines before we perform to make sure we're ready for the stage!" Watching her teammates comply with the request, Bridgette noticed that Ezekiel still looked very nervous. After having everyone open their eyes and dismissing them, Bridgette and Courtney exchanged a hug for good luck and Bridgette then pulled Ezekiel aside. "Listen, Ezekiel," Bridgette reassured him, "I know you're worried about performing, but just try to block out the audience, okay? I know you've been practicing, and really, if Owen still hasn't quite memorized his lines, it might be up to you to carry the show!" Noticing Ezekiel's horrified expression, Bridgette quickly added, "Only if something goes wrong of course, and umm I'm sure you can do it, so don't worry!"

"Errr, okay," Ezekiel babbled nervously as his stage fright came back in full force.

"Maybe you should get something to drink and lie down until your performance," Bridgette suggested in an attempt to calm Ezekiel down.

Responding more confidently than he felt, Ezekiel boasted, "Oh sure, the Zeke is totally gonna bring up the house with his wild skills!"

Confused, Bridgette merely nodded and added, "Well, I know you'll try your hardest. See you later!" before heading out to the audience to watch the shows.

In the girl's dressing room, Sadie was helping adjust Katie's costume and couldn't help but exclaim, "Eeeeeiii! You look so cute in Project Spotlight! I am like, so jealous."

"Aww, but I couldn't have done it without all your hard work," Katie responded humbly as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You're like the best BFFFL and costume designer ever!"

Sadie and Katie exchanged a quick hug while Courtney interjected, "I will admit that I was a bit surprised by your handiwork Sadie, but in a good way." Courtney curtseyed at Sadie and then returned to combing her hair.

"Ah, well thank you!" Sadie responded with a deep blush. "I'm not used to so many people complimenting me at once!"

"Think nothing of it. I'm never anything but friendly, a team player, and magnanimous," Courtney answered with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Katie and Sadie exchanged a confused look at Courtney's statement but decided to ignore it rather than asking for clarification and resumed gossiping about Noah. Eventually, Sadie realized how late it had gotten and gasped, "Oh, well I better get going to the audience so you two can finish your preparations, but wow, you just look so great Katie I can't believe it!" Sadie then dashed from the dressing room and sat down next to Bridgette.

After watching Sadie leave with a disdainful smirk, Courtney turned to Katie and complimented her sincerely, "You know, she is right. You do look really good in that outfit! You should consider wearing your hair down more often."

"Oh, well I'm not sure if I could do that," Katie prattled nervously as she too grew red at the compliment. "I mean, your hair is like always so gorgeous and perfect, but I'm not sure I could pull off the look." Katie nervously twirled a strand of her hair around her finger as she was lost in thought.

Losing all humility, Courtney beamed and responded, "Well, I always try to look my best, but I do have to admit, I'm a little jealous of how you look right now." Turning back to the mirror, Courtney requested, "Say, Katie, do you think you could zip up my dress?"

"Sure," Katie remarked as she ran over to Courtney and helped her. "Well, break a leg tonight Courtney, okay?" Katie said with a smile as she took Courtney by surprise with a quick hug.

"Definitely!" Courtney answered confidently. "Those judges are certainly in for a treat with me starting the night! But, break a leg as well Katie," Courtney concluded as she returned Katie's hug and the two of them left the dressing room.

In the guy's dressing room, things were going a little less smoothly. Owen was digging frantically through everyone's clothing and costumes trying to find his hat. "Guys, this is like really bad! I mean, how will I perform without my hat?" Owen wailed as he tossed his socks backwards, one of which landed on Noah.

Gasping for air as he pulled the reviling sock off his face and threw it to the floor, Noah quipped, "No doubt as well as you would have performed with it," causing Cody to chuckle.

"It was right on the top shelf before, and now it's gone!" Owen continued unperturbed as he knocked Noah's costumes off the rack.

"Would you chill out already?" Noah requested with a roll of his eyes. "Somehow making a bigger mess in the dressing room seems like the wrong way to go about finding it to me." Noah then walked over, shook the dust off his fallen costumes, and put the hangers back on the rack.

Cody nodded in agreement before adding, "Yeah, you and Ezekiel really made a huge mess with your costumes and props. Not the way to attract the ladies at all." Cody finished by shaking his head disapprovingly and leaning back against the wall in an attempt to look cool. However, his already tattered brown shirt became snagged on the rough fabric of the wall and when he tried to move away, a loud ripping sound filled the air as the tear on the back of it expanded to the front, exposing the skin on his stomach as well. "Awww man!" Cody wailed as he looked down at the damage. "As if it wasn't bad enough before."

"I'd have thought you'd want to show off the product of all your working out to your lady-fans out there," Noah taunted smugly as he double checked that all of his costumes were back together.

Before Cody could retort, Owen eagerly interjected, "Yeah, I mean you look totally hot!" Noticing the shocked, quizzical looks from Noah and Cody, Owen retraced his words and stammered, "I mean, look here's that jacket I lost! Now I just need to find my hot! I mean, hat, yeah hat!"

Noah and Cody exchanged a quick, knowing glance and slipped out of the dressing room, leaving Owen alone to rifle through the costumes.

On stage right, Gwen was waving DJ, who was pushing a backdrop for the scene set in the hallway, toward her. "Just a little bit more and then that should be the last of them," Gwen called to DJ as she checked off the set in her head.

"Good!" DJ exclaimed as he wiped the sweat of his forehead. "I thinking moving them all around was more work than actually making them!"

Gwen chuckled and answered, "I think you're right. Still, they look great, and the two of us are going to wipe the smirk off Heather's face when she sees how great our sets look!"

"Yeah, I think I really did Mama proud this challenge," DJ concurred as he surveyed their work. "Thanks again for helping motivate me earlier Gwen!"

Gwen answered quickly, "You know, I really can't take most of the credit! Bridgette just did such a great job as director. She really kept everything running smoothly!"

"True that!" DJ agreed as he and Gwen began moving the split scenery onstage for Courtney and Cody's performance.

The two were startled, however, when they heard Chris's voice booming from in front of the closed curtain. "Welcome back viewers! You're just in time for our first performance which Courtney has entitled, 'Forbidden Love.' Although it's meant to be a tragedy, I'm sure we'll all find plenty to enjoy in the upcoming shows," Chris concluded with a mischievous chuckle. Realizing they had little time remaining, Gwen quickly double checked that all the backdrops and props were in place and hurried off the stage with DJ just as Chris announced, "And without further delay, let the show begin!"

The lights dimmed in front of the stage as the curtains slowly opened and a spotlight emerged on the left side of the stage. The backdrop depicted the interior of a richly ornamented palace and within the room was a large bed in the center and a regal desk with a chair beside it on the far left. A single doorway in upstage left provided the primary entrance to the room although an arch leading into the curtains provided another means of entry and exit. Courtney stood in front of this set wearing an elaborate royal purple dress with a streak of deep blue on each side of it that extended down to her feet where she was wearing a pair of sandals. Atop her head was a silver circlet, encrusted with a large amethyst in the middle. Courtney turned slowly, making sure her circlet flashed in the light and that the dress's fabric shimmered as it she moved languidly toward the audience, eliciting a gasp of amazement from the audience, especially Heather.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Appearance Is Everything)**

Heather – (crossing her arms and pouting) "I hate to admit it, but Courtney looked amazing on the stage and as per usual, her hair was just perfect and accented by that gorgeous circlet. (Heather sighs wistfully). When I rule the world, that is definitely what I'm wearing! And maybe accented with a little bit of glitter too!" (Heather's eyes glaze over at the thought and she stares blankly at the camera for a bit before snapping out of her trance and leaving)

Lindsay – "Wow, Sadie is like the best designer ever, or was it Katie? Now I'm forgetting which one did all the costume for the other team, but Gwen looked so good in that costume! I'm a little glad I didn't steal that costume cause otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to see how pretty she looks! (Lindsay suddenly freezes as a look of realization crosses her face) But don't tell Heather cause I think she'd be like really mad otherwise!"

* * *

Delivering a monologue, Courtney gracefully seated herself on the bed behind her and lamented, "Oh, if only I wasn't so restricted here, bound by my parent's will, forbidden from ever leaving and exploring this wonderful world around me, while I'm left here to wither, a gorgeous rose like me, deprived of enjoyment and life." She then stood up and strode over to the window, gazing to stage right where the spotlight arose on a backdrop painted to look like a bustling town. With a longing sigh, Courtney continued, "Look at all those people below! They don't realize how lucky they are as they go about their lives, gazing longingly at the castle, desiring our trivial riches. Why, they're richer than we are, experiencing the fullness of life, and perchance even better, romance." With growing conviction, she added, "Why, I should defy my parents and go among them in the crowd. No doubt the common folk would revere the sight of their princess and it would provide wonder to their lives as well."

As she concluded her monologue, Courtney quickly dashed behind the curtain offstage, disappearing from view as she scurried backstage to the other side. As she darted past Katie, Katie whispered, "You are so amazing so far!" to which Courtney merely smiled confidently as she raced to DJ to quickly grab a lavender parasol before entering the stage.

While she was running, Cody had entered the stage in his costume that was little more than a torn tan cloth shirt, ragged pants held up by a piece of rope tied around his waist that were still slightly too long even after Sadie's alteration, and a single boot with his hair tasseled and dirt smeared over his face. His appearance elicited a tremendous laugh from Heather and the judges, causing Cody to temporarily break character, look down at his outfit, and flush with embarrassment. Attempting to regain his composure, he pretended to be haggling with an invisible vendor at one of the stalls in the market place while waiting for Courtney to enter the stage.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Out of Order)**

Courtney – (seething with anger) "Cody broke character on stage already? He didn't even have any lines yet! He's clearly just trying to sabotage my debut and is dead if we lose!"

Cody – "You know what makes not breaking character on stage easier? Oh, I dunno, maybe having lines? Besides, how can I impress my fans if I don't get to do or say anything? I mean, it's not like anyone would want to watch me doing nothing and just being dragged around by a girl through most of a season, right?"

* * *

As Courtney entered the stage, shielding her eyes with the parasol, she bumped into Cody who was backing up from the counter, holding a slab of meat. As the two collided, they both dropped the items they were holding. Shaken from her thoughts, Courtney apologized, "Pardon me good sir, but the sun was just so bright that I wasn't watching where I was going," as she reached for her dropped parasol.

"Eh, no harm done," Cody responded with a shrug as his eyes alighted on Courtney causing him to stammer excitedly, "Wait you're the umm, the, er what was it?"

Acting as though all the eyes in the market had turned upon them, Courtney hissed, "Yes, I am your princess, but you may call me Lady Belide. But come, we must be gone before all those here notice us. It would be a scandal for word of this to reach my parents!" Courtney then grabbed Cody by the arm and pulled him off stage with her during the blackout while Gwen and DJ pushed on the set of a large tree with red blossoms on it along with several rocks overlooking a stream.

When the lights came up, Courtney and Cody were sitting on the rocks facing each other while Courtney concluded, "And that of course is why palace life is simply too stifling for me, sir Claude. There is simply no privacy nor chance to do what I will under all those restrictions. Sure, it might seem perfect to one as simple as you, but it clearly isn't!" Offstage, DJ shook a sheet of metal to simulate the sound of thunder, causing both of them to stand abruptly as Courtney remarked. "My, that storm came on so suddenly! But where can we seek shelter?"

Cody responded, "I know just the place, so follow me, your highness!" The two stood up in the blackout while the stage crew pushed on a tiny hut and took the earlier set with them. Before the lights returned, the two slipped into the hut.

"My dear sir, I must thank you kindly for your hospitality and the shelter you have provided, but I must return to the palace. My father has surely noticed my absence by now and, well, he would be quite displeased if he knew I was in the company of a peasant and not developing my talents to win the heart of a prince. But before I leave, perhaps we could arrange a future meeting. While we were coming here and stopped to rest under that tree by the creek, I noticed the most lovely red blossoms. Meet me there tonight, and perchance I shall be able to reward you for your kindness." Courtney then turned, twirling her dress behind her as she exited the hut, leaving Cody staring love-struck at her departing figure until the blackout when the palace was returned to the stage. In the audience, Chef yawned loudly and looked away from the stage, causing Bridgette to grow worried about Courtney's performance although Chris seemed to be rather engaged.

Inside the palace, Courtney was gushing to her servant offstage, "Oh, but I simply must tell someone for today I met the most handsome peasant while I was out among the commoners. He was quite different from those princes since he listened to me and didn't always need the last word or constant reassurance of his wealth or power, and he seemed so sweet and kind. Oh, how I long to see him again, but father would be furious should I disappear a second time, and no doubt would punish you as well should I slip out again. So then, it may be better for me to abide by his will and suppress my desires. Oh, but that will never do! Please Clarice, without him, I shall wither and die. Fie on father's restrictions as they strangle my true feelings!"

Courtney flopped down helplessly on the bed in fake tears, but after some time passed, leapt up and dashed to the side of the stage. Leaning her ear against the curtain as though hearing a whisper, Courtney cried out happily, "Oh thou art ever so kind, so wise, so wonderful Clarice! But quickly, we must plan our ruse so as not to be discovered. With you in my bed, no one will be ever the wiser as I escape to the one I love, and I just know should father meet him, he'd change his mind in an instant! There's no way he could forbid my true love from taking flight! Oh, how I long to see him again!" Courtney than darted through the doorway and backstage as the lights dimmed to simulate night, and DJ returned the set of the tree along the river to the stage. At the same time, Gwen brought on a prop at which DJ kept glancing nervously, although she ultimately laid it down at the foot of the tree before scurrying offstage.

Courtney then dashed onto the dimly illuminated stage and began musing to herself, "Alas, how like a commoner to be late to our meeting. Maybe he's lost his way? Oh, I don't know how my poor heart could bear the pangs of him not coming! How I would perish without his loving embrace once more!" Hearing a rustling noise, Courtney realized someone must be coming and lay down on the ground to try to stay out of sight. However, she quickly let out a shriek of pain and recoiled, pulling her arm in close to her. "What foul beast is this that dares to strike me hand?" she questioned before swaying unsteadily and collapsing blearily to the ground.

Cody then entered the stage, noticed her on the ground, and ran over to her crying, "What has happened to you, Lady Belide?" Noticing the fake snake prop behind her, Cody angrily grabbed it and hurled it off the stage to where Gwen was waiting to catch it. "Stay strong, my dear and fight through the poison!"

Clutching feebly at Cody's hand, Courtney whispered, "Sir Claude, thou were my first and only love, and yet, how soon we are parted! Oh cruel fate!" before collapsing in his arms.

Gently cradling Courtney against him, Cody vowed, "I shall eradicate that foul beast from the Earth for you my dear!" Kissing Courtney on the forehead, Cody then plucked a flower off the tree and clasped it within her arms as he darted offstage and the blackout hit.

During the blackout, Courtney slipped offstage and her voice echoed solemnly from behind the curtain concluding the play as she assumed the role of narrator. "And thus, the poor Princess Belide lay dead beneath the tree, a victim of the rift of self-importance between her family and their villagers. Her death, however, did not go in vain as the tragedy spurred her parents to see the error of their ways as they finally embraced the commoners as near equals, providing for the needs of the sick and the orphans and occasionally venturing down into the town themselves. Claude, however, overcome with grief at the death of his beloved roamed the land forever more, never able to rest or love again, until ultimately he slayed the vile snake that had stolen his love from him and passed away himself, reuniting the two evermore in death."

Finished, the two returned to the stage and bowed while the audience applauded except for Heather who refused to acknowledge the other team. As the applause died away, Chris began his critique, "That was a very impressive first play with gorgeous sets! Major props to your Stage Crew. And Courtney, your costume was simply breathtaking. But, Cody, dude that is seriously lame. Yeah, your character is poor and all, but what you're wearing," Chris paused and shuddered, unable to finish the thought. "As for your acting, it was pretty good you two, but I felt the plot was a little rushed and clichéd, and that Courtney had a few too many monologues. Overall though, nice job. I give it an 8."

Although Cody beamed excitedly at the news, Courtney scowled, disappointed to have not received a perfect 10.

Chef cleared his throat to draw the attention to him and cut straight to his review, "Well, I do agree that the production was well done, but Bossy Girl talked way too much. Maybe if scrawny had talked more it wouldn't have been such a bore. No one cares about your emotional rambling Bossy! And could you have been more melodramatic and had more forced dialogue? Still, the talent was there, and that outfit is just so beautiful, that I give it a 7."

Courtney's scowl deepened at their final score as she and Cody exited the stage and the curtain closed behind them.

Chris, eager to turn the camera back to him, announced, "Well, Courtney and Cody set the bar at a respectable 15 for the performance. Will Duncan and Izzy be able to top that with their tragedy entitled, 'Love Never Surrenders'? Stay tuned and find out when Total Drama Redux returns!"

The curtain opened immediately when the commercial break during which Geoff and Beth had set the scene for the next play ended. On the stage was a cutout of a plane in the center of the stage with a set of stairs leading up to it and onto a platform out of sight. Duncan stood in front of the steps with Izzy, who was sobbing hysterically, clasping tightly onto him. Duncan was wearing a soldier's uniform and had a duffle bag on the ground next to him. "Amy, calm down. I'll be back before you know it. The war can't last too long, and with our love we'll never truly be apart," Duncan consoled her as he patted her on the back.

"But, every day I'll be filled with worry for your safety," Izzy stammered through her sobs as she sank to her knees. Izzy was wearing a plain, faded orange dress, a pair of thin glasses, and had her hair pulled back in a bun and added through her tears, "Brad, please don't go!"

"It's my duty," Duncan answered solemnly as he scooped up his duffle bag. "Don't you want me to come back a hero?" Duncan added with a teasing smile.

"Yes, but I'd rather you didn't leave at all!" Izzy protested as she buried her face in Duncan's chest.

"Aww, don't worry, I'll be fine," Duncan reassured her as he stroked Izzy's hair. "Besides, I'll write to you often, I promise!"

"You better," Izzy responded as the two exchanged a quick kiss and Duncan boarded the plane by climbing the steps. As the lights dimmed, Izzy gazed forlornly at the plane as a recording of a plane taking off played from offstage.

During the blackout, Geoff and Beth quickly shoved the plane offstage and brought on a split scene. On the right, was Izzy's set, the interior of a quaint home. Izzy was seated at the kitchen table with a pile of mail in front of her. Along the back of the stage, were cutouts of a stove, dishwasher, and refrigerator. On the left of the stage, were a few sandbags and some barbed wire behind which Duncan was crouching to simulate a bunker. Almost at the curtain was the inside of a barrack which contained a cot and writing desk. After Izzy opened the letter with a cry of joy, she began to read it aloud. After the first sentence, however, Duncan began saying the lines on the other side of the stage while Izzy continued to mime reading the letter.

"My dear Amy, without you, the days seem long, and the cooking here is of no compare to yours. The flow of battle, however, seems to be favoring us, and I'm confident that I'll be home by Christmas. Spirits are high, but nothing is really able to make me smile the way you could. The picture of you I keep with me is all that keeps me going some days, but a picture could never do you justice. I hope this letter finds you in good health and good humor. Your dearest, Brad," Duncan concluded as he ducked back beneath the bunker and scooped up a gun placed nearby.

With a longing expression on her face, Izzy sighed and continued, "Oh Brad, always trying to make me feel better and not worry, but I can tell he's not truly happy. His words belie his intent, and without him, this home seems so stifling. But I suppose there's little I can do other than write to him. Hopefully, my words can inspire him to greater heights." Finished talking, Izzy walked over to the counter, grabbed a sheet of paper and pen, and returned to the table. Izzy began scribbling fiercely as the lights went down on the stage.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Am I Dreaming?)**

Duncan – "I don't believe this. Izzy is actually saying her lines and not going off about how she created paper or some random relative of hers! This is possibly the best day ever!"

(The door to the confessional suddenly flies open and Izzy barges in and Duncan screams)

Izzy – "Did you say best day ever? Izzy baked a cake for the occasion!" (Izzy quickly whips a cake with lit candles out from behind her back, causing it to fly out of her hands and onto Duncan, setting his shirt on fire.) "Ooooh, pretty! Well, flames are good for the taste anyways! Ok, bye Duncan." (Izzy then darts out of the confessional leaving Duncan to frantically put out the flames by patting them out with anything he can grab.)

Duncan – (Now completely charred) "Owww. This is definitely not the best day ever." (The door starts to open) "No! I don't want a cake for that Izzy!" (Duncan runs out of the confessional as Heather shrugs and enters)

Heather – "Well, I don't know what's wrong with Duncan, but I'm amazed that the Psycho Hose Beast is actually doing something right. Well, not entirely surprised. I am an exceptional director after all and furthermore…" (Heather pauses and sniffs the air) "Ugh, it stinks in here. Was someone setting things on fire? Probably that Pyrofreak Duncan."

* * *

When the lights came up, Duncan was seated in the bunker reading his letter from Izzy. Izzy intoned, "Dear Brad, I'm beside myself with worry for you every day, but I soldier on through my daily routine. I've purchased us a new stove with the money you've been sending home, and it's been working splendidly. But, the warmth of a stove is nothing compared to the warmth you could provide. Oh Brad, I wish this whole war was over already, but from what the papers say, it seems it will just stretch on and on. I long to feel your touch again and would give anything just to feel it once more. Visiting my friends has become almost completely unbearable. It is so hard to see them and their husbands together, knowing how we're separated. Brad, stay safe for me and know that you're in my thoughts and prayers. With love, Amy."

"That's my girl!" chuckled to himself as he carefully folded the letter and tucked it into his pocket. "Still, I wish there was some way to reassure her of my safety and comfort her! Well, perhaps another letter would be best." Duncan begins another letter as the lights dim again.

When the lights come back up, Izzy is gazing out the window as fake snow drops from the ceiling. With a dismayed sigh, Izzy turns and begins digging through the cabinets, ultimately pulling out her growing stack of letters. She rummages through them before selecting one and remarking, "Here it is! The latest letter!" Izzy kisses it tenderly and then gingerly opens it to reread it.

Duncan, huddled under a blanket in the bunker states, "My beloved Amy, I cannot believe it has only been six months since we parted. It feels as though I've been years without your gentle company, and the war seems to stretch on without end. Life here has reached its low as we are short on supplies, fuel for heat, and blankets. I'd kill at this point for a cigarette, but even that seems beyond our reach now. Our allies should be arriving with more supplies in the next few days, but this constant snowfall seems sure to delay their arrival. Illness too has taken its toll on me as I have contracted pneumonia and am currently pulled away from combat for medical attention. But, there's no need for worry as I've been assured of making a full recovery. Always yours, Brad," Duncan concluded with a feeble cough as he pulled the blanket over his head to lie down.

Refolding the letter, Izzy resolved, "The more I read these words, the more I realize that I can't just remain here, idly waiting for Brad to return. No, I must go to him and nurse him back to health!"

Suspenseful music swells from offstage during this blackout as Izzy darts offstage to perform a quick costume change. At the same time, Geoff rushed on stage to push off the set of the home as Beth quickly grabbed all the letters and other kitchen utensils.

The lights came back up on Duncan who was now returned to full health. "Today seems like it's going to be special, and I don't know why!" he remarked to himself as he whistled merrily. A sudden gunshot sound from offstage caused him to quickly drop to his knees however and crawl over to his gun behind the bunker. "One day off from fighting, that's all I'd ask," he complained as he took aim and fired a shot. Another shot quickly resounded and Duncan ducked again, only to cry out, "No Jack!" and scurry over to an invisible character nearby. "Come on man, you can pull through this! Medic! I need a medic!"

Izzy immediately came dashing onto the stage wearing a long white dress with a grey, long-sleeved shirt underneath it. Atop her head was a pale white hat with a red cross on it. Arriving on the stage, she immediately ducked down beside where Jack would be and began tending to him while Duncan stared at her in shock before stammering out, "Amy? Amy! What are you doing here?"

Without looking up from where she was tending to Jack, Izzy replied, "I couldn't stand our separation anymore, and had to come to you!"

"But, I did this to keep you safe," Duncan protested as he moved over by Izzy. "I wanted you away from all this trouble."

"I'm sorry, Brad, but I couldn't just do nothing for another day," Izzy responded as she finished wrapping bandages around Jack and Duncan embraced her and gave her a kiss.

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you, but it's so dangerous here," Duncan complained as he pulled Izzy into him protectively.

"Well, if that's how you really feel, fine! I'll just be going!" Izzy retorted as she stood up quickly and carelessly.

Duncan, noticing her mistake, immediately stood up to push her out of the way as a shot rang out. Immediately, Duncan slumped to the floor as Izzy gazed at him with horror and regret in her eyes. Crouching beside him, Izzy gasped, "Oh Brad, I didn't mean for this to happen! I should have been more careful! I shouldn't have gotten so angry and-"

Putting his fingers to her lips, Duncan silence Izzy saying, "It's okay Amy, I forgive you, and I love you."

"I love you too Brad, and after this, we can rebuild our lives!" Izzy cried as she tried to pretend Duncan's wound gushing blood from a blood packet in his chest was nothing. "Just the two of us! Forever."

"Yeah Amy, forever," Duncan answered remorsefully with a feeble smile as his eyes started to close and his body began to droop. "I can see it now."

Sniffing, Izzy pulled Duncan in tight and kissed Duncan once more before he went limp. In the audience, Sadie was bawling hysterically while Lindsay had her eyes covered in shock and horror while Heather nodded approvingly at the action on stage. At the judges' table, Chef and Chris were also in tears, sharing a box of tissues.

Izzy, deciding the situation had become too heavy, quickly blurted, "Oh, but Izzy, oh I mean Amy, totally has mad healing powers. Uh huh! And a fatal wound like this is nothing for her! See all better!" Izzy then held Duncan up to the audience who tried his best to remain immobile and avoid scowling at Izzy. "Oh, guess it didn't work, so show's over everybody!" Izzy called out as she dragged Duncan offstage and the lights came back up.

While they bowed, Heather glared at Izzy and Chris remarked, "Well, that ending was, unexpected, or possibly completely predictable with Izzy depending on how you look at it."

Lindsay took the opportunity to interject, "Wait, so is Brad dead or did he come back to life? I'm so confused."

Turning attention back to him, Chris added, "Yes, I also felt the ending was confusing and ruined what otherwise could have been perfect play. And really, all I remember now is the ending, so I give it a 5."

"Now wait just a gosh darn minute!" Chef barked at Chris. "Sure Crazy Girl ruined the ending, but up to that point it was worthy of a 10 and incredibly tear-jerking. Manly tears only of course, but still tear-jerking. Plus, it reminds me of my own experiences in the war. Polly? Why couldn't I have done that for you?" Chef immediately began sobbing before holding up a sign with an 8 written on it.

"I don't see how Chef could possibly have given that more points than the last one," Chris began before being interrupted by Courtney who called, "Thank you!", but that puts the Killer Bees behind by 2 points with a total score of 13. It's still a close race though, so please remain on the edge of your seats as Leshawna and Justin present, 'Stabbings, Silence, and a Shot.'"

When the curtain opened, the stage had a desk sitting in the middle of it with a stack of books, lamp, and phone on it. Leshawna was standing behind it and talking into a phone although the audience couldn't hear what she was saying. A cluttered bookshelf was behind her, overflowing with books, papers, and assorted items. Justin stood off to the right side of the stage and was rummaging through a filing cabinet, occasionally pausing to pull out and examine some of its contents.

Leshawna hung up the phone she had been holding and walked over to the other side of the desk, making her costume visible to the audience. She was wearing a short, red dress, high heels, and had a string of pearls around her neck.

Justin, who had been adjusting his hat in the mirror asked, "What's the case?" before patting his trenchcoat into place.

"Well, it seems that there's been a murder of another detective," Leshawna answered, as she skimmed her notepad. "Our job is to find out who did it of course." Justin merely nodded in thought, sat down, and began shuffling through some files on the desk. "It took place at the old port. Seems like a strange place to be to me, so I think someone must have tricked him there."

As Justin continued to feign deep thought, Leshawna added, "Silent as usual. Well, I guess I'll just go ready the car and get all the supplies packed for the investigation." Leshawna walked partially through where the doorway would be before turning back and adding flirtatiously, "Don't be too long now Detective, you hear?" Justin responded with a nod while pretending to read his notes. Eventually, Justin shook his head in frustration, slammed the folder shut, and left the room to join Leshawna.

During the blackout, Beth ran onstage to push off all the props while Geoff switched the backdrop to that of a port. Offstage, Eva wheeled a cutout of a car over to Justin and then turned and stomped wordlessly back to the dressing room.

As Justin pretended to drive a car along the stage, Leshawna ran her fingers up his arm and cooed, "So Detective, do you have any leads?" When Justin merely shrugged in response, Leshawna huffed, "Well, I think it must be some ruthless criminal who's escaped. Why else would this murderer just be targeting detectives?"

Justin acted like he was applying the brakes and the two stopped walking the fake car across the stage. "Lots of reasons," Justin answered coolly without bothering to explain himself further as he climbed out of the car.

Leshawna crossed her arms and complained with a scowl, "Oh, sometimes I don't know why I bother working for you." However, a quick smile from Justin caused her to quickly add, "But then sometimes it all comes rushing back!" as she fainted rather exaggeratedly on the stage.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Don't Spill the Beans)**

Leshawna – "Don't y'all just hate those shows where the murderer is a character they never introduced? I mean, how tacky is that? I made sure the killer of our play was at least someone people had seen. (She pauses for a moment) You know, I may have said a teensy bit too much there."

* * *

With a chuckle, Justin helped revive her, accepting a quick peck on the cheek of gratitude from her. Noticing his impatience, Leshawna observed, "Well, I suppose you're just bursting at the seams to begin searching for clues!" The backdrop now depicted a rather rundown port with only a few scattered ships in the background. On stage, was the outline of the murdered detective's body as well as a bucket on stage right. The two quickly walked over to the outline and Justin crouched down to look at it more closely. "Do you see anything?" Leshawna burst out as she joined Justin.

"Nothing of note, my dear," he responded dismissively as he began combing the surrounding area for anything more revealing. With a wave of his hand, he directed Leshawna over to the right side of the stage as he continued to the left.

Leshawna, noticing the bucket, bent over and scooped it up. "Look what I found!" she exclaimed triumphantly as she held up the bucket.

Justin looked strangely at her and commented, "What's so special about that?"

Tilting the bucket toward Justin, Leshawna explained, "Well, if you had waited to look inside the bucket, you'd have seen what seems to be a bloody knife, no doubt the murder weapon, and a ring of keys."

"Keys?" Justin remarked growing interested as he snatched the bucket from Leshawna and pulled them out. Turning them over in his hand, he attempted to identify their origin.

Nervously, Leshawna remarked, "Whatever they open, I don't think it's safe to go there. Why would the murderer leave such an obvious trail for us unless it was a trap?"

With a confident laugh, Justin answered, "Clearly, this assailant didn't expect someone of my caliber to be on his trail. After examining the keys, I think we can safely conclude that he is based in a factory, and no doubt one rather close to here."

"What do you mean?" Leshawna inquired as she examined the keys herself. "Nothing here seems to suggest that at all."

Justin merely sighed at her lack of observation, snatched the keys again, and returned to the car. In a short monologue, Leshawna turned to the audience before the lights went down and griped, "You'd think I'd get some credit for finding the clues, wouldn't you? But that's just the way it is when you're only an assistant." Leshawna then joined him in the car, and as it started offstage, the lights dimmed.

During the second blackout, Beth snatched the bucket so no one would trip over it later, but accidently dumped the contents once she got offstage, causing them to clatter on the floor. At the same time, Geoff was busy conducting one final scene change as he flipped the backdrops again. The two regrouped as they pushed on three cutouts of various broken-down machines for the interior of an abandoned factory.

The lights came back up, illuminating the rows of empty crates that continued off the stage as Leshawna and Justin came onstage. "Wow, you could hide so much here! I don't know how we'll ever manage to find anything of value." Justin, however, moved immediately to one of the crates and pried open the lid, only to discover nothing inside. Surveying the room, he tried to decide where to best search rather than trying to open the mountains of crates. Eventually, he resolved to check the machine on the right of the stage while Leshawna examined the one on the left. However, neither of them located anything after much fruitless searching and the two converged on the middle machine. Failing to locate anything there, Leshawna slumped down in annoyance and commented, "I don't think we're going to find anything here anytime soon."

Justin, pensively surveying the room again, noticed the corner of a sheet of paper protruding from the bottom of the machine Leshawna had searched earlier. He leapt to his feet and triumphantly grabbed the note. Immediately, he began reading the note as a voice over of someone in an unrecognizable voice read it to the audience.

"Well, it seems the great Silent Detective has managed to make it this far. I must say, I'm rather surprised you could even string together the clues at the port. And you're in luck, as you're reading this, I am in the building with you, preparing my next move. I'll give you one chance to live of course. Merely shred this note, give up the case, and exit now, and I'll let you live. If not, well, you'll just become my next victim," nervously, Justin glanced around the room as he contemplated the note's instructions.

Seeing his expression, Leshawna fretted, "What's wrong? What did it say?"

"It said, we're not alone here. The killer's here with us!" Justin announced dramatically as he began skimming the note again for any hint of a clue.

Leshawna shrieked in horror before asking in a rush, "Where? Where? What do we do?"

"Clearly, we just leave now, get some backup, and return to apprehend him, hopefully before he leaves," Justin responded without looking up. A sudden click jolted him from his thoughts, however, and he looked up from the page in fright, only to find himself facing the barrel of the gun Leshawna had pulled out of her purse. "What are you doing?"

Mockingly, Leshawna responded, "You mean to tell me the Great Silent Detective didn't figure it out yet? What a pity. Oh well, I always knew you were nothing without me." Running her hand along Justin's cheek, she added with a smirk, "It seems a shame to kill one so beautiful, but perhaps if you had paid more attention to me, we wouldn't be here. Well, what's done is done. Goodbye!" With a triumphant laugh, Leshawna fired the gun, and Justin collapsed on the stage, smashing a blood capsule he had palmed earlier on his face.

Striding away from the scene, Leshawna gloated, "Hah, the fool never saw it coming, and how easy it was to plant those fake clues to lure him far enough away from town that he won't be found. All it took was getting him distracted enough to not notice me adding evidence to the scene and agreeing with any of his ridiculous interpretations of the clues to get him here and eliminate him." Leshawna then tousled her hair and attempted to make her appearance look more unkempt as if she had been in a great struggle with Justin's assailant. Making her eyes water, she prepared to explain to the police the tragic attack that had led to the death of her partner, a fate she herself had nearly escaped. As Leshawna exited the stage, a blackout occurred immediately to signify the end of their play.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Murder, She Wrote)**

Justin – "Did you see how good I looked onstage as a corpse? Yeah, of course you did. I'm sure funeral homes will be lining up to get me to model for them."

Noah – (from outside the confessional) "Why would a funeral home want a model? Do you ever think about anything other than your own appearance?"

Justin – "Please you just don't understand how beauty works since you don't have any." (Musing to himself, Justin added) "If only I could make him the next eliminated."

* * *

Justin and Leshawna returned to the stage to bow and were greeted with a roar of applause from an impressed crowd. "You were so awesome, Leshawna!" Bridgette called excitedly.

Heather sneered, "I'm just impressed that the stage didn't collapse under you, but I guess your performance was acceptable."

Chris, finished applauding, stood up and began his critique, "Well, you two were excellent! Both of you did a great job portraying your characters. The plot, however, kind of jolted awkwardly along, was a little predictable, and didn't really flow for me. Also, someone making all that noise of stage detracted from the play as a whole, but I still thought it was very good. I give it an 8."

Chef let out a booming laugh after Chris finished and commented, "Well, Chris is clearly trying to be the hard judge since he has no taste in theater. You two were incredible. I loved it, especially the fake blood. The plot seemed good enough to me, and it had a good enough twist at the end. I give it 10 out of 10!"

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking bout!" Leshawna cried excitedly as she pulled Justin into a hug.

"I can live with that," Justin answered with a smile as the two headed offstage so Gwen and DJ could set up for Ezekiel and Owen.

"Nice job out there, Leshawna!" Gwen commented as the two walked by.

"Thanks girl! I hope your team has a good reaction like we did," Leshawna responded as she walked excitedly toward the dressing room.

"We'll need it," Gwen noted wryly as she pushed a counter onto the stage.

"Yo, Justin, dude! You were so good out there," DJ complimented him as he finished swapping the backdrops.

"You think so? Thanks dude," Justin answered modestly as he kept moving to put his normal outfit back on.

"Up next," Chris announced from the other side of the curtain, "we have our second mystery entitled," Chris paused for a moment and double checked the title before continuing, "Seriously? That's lame. 'The Mystery of the Stolen Jewels,' by Owen and Ezekiel. As the Killer Bees are up to 31, the Screaming Falcons need 16 points to close the gap back up, which shouldn't be too hard to manage."

When the lights came back on, Owen and Ezekiel were seated on stools on the stage behind a counter, facing the audience. Behind them, was a backdrop depicting a bustling city street through a glass window with a sign that said "Bob's Bagels" behind them. Owen was happily eating the bagel before him, oblivious to the lights coming up on them while Ezekiel gazed petrified at the audience, ignoring his food. The audience gazed back at them, baffled by the lack of action and growing annoyed with the scene.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – I'm Winning This)**

Heather – "That was too perfect! Owen didn't even notice the play started, and Ezekiel looks too scared to move. There's no way they'll do a good job, and then the Killer Bees will win for sure."

Bridgette – "I was watching the two of them locking up on stage, and I thought, I have to do something, but the question was what."

Ezekiel – "I have never been moore embarrassed than I was aftur completely blowing on stage. Now Bridgette will never like me, and Courtney will be so angry, eh?"

Owen – "Mmmmm! I love bagels. They're so yummy. I think if I win this season, I'll buy a whole mountain of them!"

* * *

Eventually, Ezekiel managed to sputter out, "S-s-so Detective Owen, don't you think we should be going? We need to catch that thief aftur all."

With a loud belch, Owen responded, "Sure thing buddy! Just need to get a few bagels for the road." As Owen stood up and walked to the other side of the counter, the audience got a good look at his white shirt with a navy vest over it as well as his boxers with pink hearts on them. Owen, however, merely continued grabbing bagels, oblivious to the audience's reaction: a mixture of horror and revulsion.

Ezekiel, noticing the problem, awkwardly walked over to Owen and tapped him on the shoulder. Ezekiel was wearing a trenchcoat similar to the one Justin had worn earlier, although Ezekiel's had bulging pockets due to the magnifying glass and notebook he had crammed into them. Recalling Bridgette's advice, he mumbled, "Uh Detective. You're not wearing any pants."

Owen paused from wolfing down bagels for a moment and spat out with a mouthful of bagels, "Of course I'm wearing pants. If I wasn't, they'd have been stolen." Looking down, Owen realized that he actually wasn't wearing pants and tossed the bagels into the air as he attempted to cover himself while Ezekiel flinched as a barrage of bagels rained down on him. "Great Golden Gate Bridge! The thief must have stolen my pants. How vile!"

Offstage, Gwen commented to DJ, "So much for needing a chest of jewels for the heist later on," as she pulled box off the wheeled platform.

"You know, that's going to change their plot a bit. Now that they're looking for pants, no need for stolen jewels in the detective's house," DJ pointed out as the two shared a quick laugh and DJ ran to grab a pair of pants from the guy's dressing room.

Onstage, the action slowed to a halt as the duo stared awkwardly at each other, not sure how to continue the plot. Eventually, Ezekiel proposed, "Maybe we should go and try to track down the robber?"

The two were eventually saved when Bridgette slipped onto the stage wearing a black skirt and top with a white apron over it. "Hon, it looks like that deplorable pants thief has struck you too. He is becoming such a nuisance. And your search sounds so interesting, mind if I close up shop and tag along with y'all?" Bridgette inquired as she attempted, not particularly successfully, to use a Southern accent.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I must refuse your offer," Owen began until Ezekiel elbowed him in the ribs, realizing that Bridgette might be able to help the two of them turn the play around. "And by that I mean, it's so dangerous, but if you're interested, you can come with us."

"Great! That'll be $20.32 then and then we'll be off," Bridgette responded as she accepted some money from Owen as the lights dimmed.

Offstage, DJ asked, "So Bridge, what set should we bring on now? I mean, I don't really know where the play is going now."

Nervously, Bridgette answered, "Let's just stick with the original plan of the detective's office."

After a slightly longer than average scene change, the lights came back up on an office rather similar to the one from the previous play. Owen sat seated behind a desk as he, unsurprisingly, was snacking on a sub while Bridgette stood leaning over his shoulder, pretending to look at some papers on the desk. Ezekiel stood barely on the stage, clamping onto the folder he was holding in a death grip.

"Well, now that you've eaten Detective, don't you have any insights?" Bridgette wondered as she glanced anxiously about the room.

"Well, I think I'd need to eat some more to solve the whole mystery, but I have concluded neither the criminal nor the pants are in the refrigerator."

Pausing slightly, Bridgette answered, "That's… very brilliant of you, Detective. You've been awfully quiet over there Ezekiel. What are your thoughts?"

"P-per-perhaps there would be clues in Detective Owen's house?" he suggested as he dropped his folder, spilling papers everywhere.

"Great thinking!" Bridgette exclaimed as she walked over to help gather the papers. Pausing to look at a headline, Bridgette observed, "You know, this string of crimes seem to have a common connection to Bob's Bagels. Almost all the victims have been frequent customers there."

"What do you mean?" Owen asked as he glanced over his desk at the paper. "That's just a blank sheet of paper. It doesn't say anything."

Bridgette managed to resist the temptation to glare at Owen for impeding her improvisation, but ultimately prompted the two, "I'm sure you're just too far away to read it properly. Now let's go investigate Detective Owen's home!"

Ezekiel, remembering he was supposed to be Owen's partner, remarked, "I think that's a good idea, if it's okay with you, sir!"

"Sure, buddy! I bet there's lots of important clue-stuff there!" Owen agreed as the trio exited the stage.

Gwen and DJ quickly scrambled to wheel on the final set of Detective Owen's home. The set contained a cluttered bedroom with an unmade bed, closet with its door ajar, and food wrappers strewn about the floor.

"My! This place certainly could use a woman's touch," Bridgette remarked as she surveyed the scene.

"What do you mean? It looks awesome!" Owen exclaimed as he also looked about the room contentedly.

Eager to end the play, Ezekiel wondered, "Where might there be some clues? I mean, it looks pretty normal to me."

"I'm not quite sure," Bridgette answered as she tried to think where Gwen and DJ might have slipped the props for them. "Detective, you're the expert. Where would you look?" When she didn't hear a response, Bridgette turned to look at Owen and realized he had drifted to sleep on the bed. "Well, I guess you're calling the shots now, Ezekiel."

After hearing Bridgette, Ezekiel grew red in the face and walked stiffly over to the closet. He began rummaging around inside, occasionally tossing items over his shoulder before eventually triumphantly producing the pants.

"You did it! You solved the mystery except for how they got here," Bridgette remarked excitedly as she tried to wake Owen up.

Blearily, Owen sputtered, "Oh there they are! They weren't stolen after all. I just must have forgotten to put them on this morning!" The trio onstage shared a forced laugh as Owen patted Ezekiel warmly on the back. Offstage, DJ and Gwen were debating whether or not to close the curtain, but ultimately decided it was for the best to just end the disaster and pulled it swiftly shut. After a moment of silence, hesitant applause sounded from the audience and the curtains opened back up so the actors could bow.

When the applause quickly faded away, Chris addressed the cast, "Well, that didn't match your title at all, so I guess it was a little less predictable than I was expecting. Still, Bridgette was not approved to be in this production, so that will hurt your score. And your plot stunk too. I give it a 3, and that's only because I'm a nice guy despite what Chef says."

Chef immediately followed up with, "That play was a disgrace to the stage. You three should be ashamed of yourselves. Surfer girl redeemed it a little, but it was just awful. You get a 2, now leave!"

Ezekiel and Bridgette trudged dejectedly off the stage while Owen slipped his pants on before bounding excitedly after them.

Chris took the opportunity to provide an update on the score, "Well, after that subpar performance, the Screaming Falcons now trail the Killer Bees 20 to 31. It will be very tough for them to catch up, but let's hear a warm welcome for our next performers Katie and Noah!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam – $10 Please)**

Noah – "I think it's quite clear I was right about them inevitably losing part of their costumes, but that means we have to do better in our performance, I guess."

Katie – "As if I wasn't super nervous before about kissing Noah, now like, the whole challenge comes down to us. I hope we can do it!"

Trent – "Maybe things are actually looking up for us. I mean, Noah and Katie would need an almost perfect performance for the Screaming Falcons to win now!"

Eva – "Hmmm, if I beat up Katie now and she can't perform, then Trent and I wouldn't have to go onstage and do anything." *Eva pauses for a moment and sighs* "Ugh, but I couldn't do that. Katie didn't do anything to me, and that would be cheating. And really, then I'd be just as bad as Heather." *Eva rips the door of the confessional in anger before leaving.*

* * *

Chris winked at the camera before concluding, "Well, I think our campers should have lots of drama in store when Total Drama Redux returns!"

Chef swiftly interjected, "Yeah, if angry girl doesn't kill them all first. By the way, I am never facing her again, got it?"

Chris, too distracted by his anger at being interrupted by Chef during the conclusion merely pouted and crossed his arms.

* * *

**[1] **To clarify for those less acquainted with the stage, Lindsay combined the more traditional good luck wish of "Break a leg" with a lesser used "Drop a prop" which people sometimes tell the stage crew before a show as it is considered bad luck to wish a member of a production good luck.

AN: I don't know why I thought this would be a two part challenge with all the miniature plays (which I had even originally planned to be longer before condensing them). In the end, I decided to just make the chapter a little shorter rather than rushing the last two plays and the elimination which now get their own chapter. Also, please leave a review, and if you do, I'd love to know which play was your favorite!


	11. Day 4 Pt 3 Out, Out Raging Fire

**Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! Also, these are theatrical performances so to respect the actors, please turn off your cellphones. Thank you!**

* * *

"And now, presenting the last play for the Screaming Falcons, we have Katie and Noah performing, 'DDR: Dance, Dance, Romance,'" Chris announced as he returned to his judging chair.

Chef, who had been waiting at the table the whole time, growled, "You'd think you were performing, the way you spent all the time fixing your hair."

"Shush! It's better for the show as a whole this way, so I don't want to hear it," Chris responded with a smirk. "And besides, shouldn't you be quiet for the show?"

"You're the one talking," Chef shot back as he crossed his arms and turned away.

From offstage, Gwen called, "You're both talking, so why don't you stop so we can open the curtain and do our last performance?"

"Sheesh, you don't understand how to build hype for your own team, Gwen, but fine, let's get this play going," Chris conceded with a wave of his hand.

The opening of the curtains revealed the inside of a classroom where Noah was seated at a desk, impatiently tapping a pencil on it. Noah was wearing a blue collared shirt and a pair of khaki pants and had a black backpack shoved underneath the desk. At the front of the room was a chalkboard with several chemical formulas sketched roughly on it as well as safety reminders for the upcoming lab. Upstage, a counter sat off to the side, covered with several beakers and a Bunsen Burner. On the right of the stage was an exit into the hallway through which Katie darted completely out of breath. Katie was dressed in the aptly named Project Spotlight, which consisted of a bubblegum pink t-shirt embossed with a black and white logo of an intertwined K and S on the chest. Continuing the motif of the shirt, her skirt that stopped just above the knees had alternating black and white stripes and the logo on it was a pink intertwined K and S. Katie also looked quite different as she had her hair down, flowing around her head as she walked.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Besties)**

Sadie – "Eeeeiiiiii! I can't believe how good Katie looked onstage. There's no way any guy could resist her when she looks like that, and everyone will totally want to order our designs after they see her on stage!"

Katie – "Oh my gosh! I can't believe our fashions are being featured on international television, even if Chris didn't exactly realize we weren't going to use his costumes. I just hope we're not penalized, but even more, I hope that Noah totally notices how hot I look right now!"

Noah – "I admit, since Katie and I didn't practice in costume, I was a little shocked when she came on stage. Not that she doesn't normally look good, but she looked really incredible. Not that I care that much or anything."

* * *

Talking to an imaginary teacher, Katie explained, "I'm totally sorry I'm late, but I just transferred here and got lost on the way to class!"

Noah, seated in his desk, rolled his eyes and scoffed to the "student" next to him, "Yeah, a likely story. I'm sure she didn't just spend a ton of time flirting and putting on makeup and was actually trying to find the class the whole time."

Noah quickly fell silent as Katie approached and inquired, "Can I sit here?" before pointing at the seat next to Noah.

Noah quickly responded, "I suppose there's no other option. It's the only empty desk."

Katie sat down gratefully and slid her pink bag under the desk. "Thanks! I'm Allison by the way."

"Steven," Noah answered dismissively as he copied something off the board onto his notebook.

From offstage, DJ, playing the role of the teacher, called, "For today's lab, you'll need to partner up. Steven, since you're so strong at chemistry, would you be willing to partner with Allison?"

"Of course, Mr. Peters," Noah responded quickly despite his reluctance to work with Katie. "Well, let's get started then," he spat out before scooping his papers into his backpack and walking over to the lab area.

Watching Noah slip on his goggles and grab an apron off the rack, Katie confessed, "Uh, I don't actually have any goggles with me today."

"Way to come prepared," Noah scoffed as he dug around in the cabinets to find a spare pair for her. "Just try not to hold me back too much on this lab."

"You don't have to be so rude about it!" Katie shot back indignantly as she tied her apron.

"That's where you're wrong. I should be working with one of my friends, not you, but I had to make Mr. Peters happy," Noah explained as he began pouring acetic acid into a beaker.

With an unhappy sigh, Katie responded, "It's not like I wanted to transfer schools, but I didn't really have a choice you know."

"Eh, not my problem," Noah answered with a helpless shrug. "Now why don't you help me finish up the lab so we can be done?"

"Deal," Katie agreed as she walked over and began skimming the instructions and a blackout ensued.

When the lights came back up, Noah was leaning up against the row of lockers that had been pushed on stage, pretending to talk to a group of friends outside of the audience's view. Katie walked nearby and began opening one of the lockers while Noah watched. As Katie closed the locker and caught Noah's eye, he taunted, "Couldn't get enough of me during chemistry?" as he waved his friends away.

With a blush, Katie answered, "I think the reverse is true. You were waiting right by my locker."

Tapping the locker behind him, Noah responded triumphantly, "Nope. This one's mine you know."

"Umm, ok," Katie answered as she glanced around nervously. "Well, I'll be going."

"Awww, the transfer student doesn't want to stay here either, shocker," Noah scoffed as he scooped up his backpack and began walking away until Katie's shout stopped him.

"What's your problem?" she demanded with her hands on her hips. "Just because I'm new here doesn't mean you can treat me poorly!"

"Uh, actually it does. New students are at the bottom of the popularity chain, unless they're just visiting for a little while. It's simple really," Noah explained with a chuckle.

"Is that so?" Katie shot back, struggling to come up with a better retort.

"It is indeed. But weren't you leaving?" Noah added smugly as he walked away, leaving Katie paused on stage before she too exited.

When the lights came back up, Katie and Noah were seated on a cream colored sofa with piles of books scattered around them on the floor. Behind them was a wall with a floral pattern to represent the inside of Katie's house. "This is hopeless," Noah complained as he tossed his notebook to the ground in frustration. "We're not getting anywhere on this project. I still can't believe Mr. Peters made us be partners for it."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have made it look like we get along so well in class then. I mean, I could see how he thought we had good chemistry together," Katie taunted as she chuckled lightly at her own pun and Chris, Chef, and Sadie laughed loudly from the audience.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Game, Set, Match)**

Katie – "Eeeeeeiiii! I knew it! I so was right! I knew a lame chemistry pun was exactly what the judges would like!"

Sadie – "Wow! Katie is like the bestest writer ever! She is like so funny and smart! I wish I could write the right things like that. Wait! I just did it too! Eeeeiiii!"

Lindsay – "I wish I knew what chemistry was because this love story is like really confusing so far. What does chemistry have to do with people getting along anyways? Is it like getting flowers? I love it when Tyler gives me those!"

Heather – "Seriously, chemistry puns? Incredibly lame, but strangely effective. Well played Katie."

* * *

"You think so?" Noah asked skeptically as he picked his notebook back up.

"Oh, I'm very sure," Katie answered with another giggle before she smiled mischievously and added slyly, "Say, what are you doing next weekend?"

"Finishing our project that's getting nowhere thus far so we don't fail," Noah answered impatiently as he continued brainstorming ideas.

"You mean you're skipping the big dance? That's no way to stay popular," Katie pointed out as she pulled her feet onto the couch and set her notebook down on the ground.

"Well maybe if you were actually trying, we could finish the project and then both go to the dance!" Noah shouted in frustration.

"You mean together?" Katie asked in shock before smiling and interjecting, "I didn't know you felt that way about me now."

"Ha ha," Noah answered dryly. "No not together. You're not popular, remember?"

"Awww, well that's just too bad then. I guess I don't feel like working on our project then. But maybe if I had a date to the dance, I'd be willing to get it done quickly and at a high quality since I'd have plans that night."

With a reluctant sigh, Noah conceded in defeat, "Fine. Allison, would to like to go to the dance with me?" before adding a last ditch effort to get out of it, "Assuming we finish our project beforehand of course."

"Sure, Stevie," Katie purred sweetly. "I'd love to go with you. I suppose we can get back to working on our project then."

"Whoo hoo," Noah dejectedly exclaimed as the lights went out.

After a longer break in the action, the set was set up for the interior of a school cafeteria with its walls covered in construction paper and various other decorations. On stage were a few tables and chairs off to the left and a brightly illuminated dance floor on the right. Next to the dance floor were several speakers playing a constant stream of music under the dialogue of the scene.

"Having fun yet?" Noah taunted as he glanced over at Katie from the two chairs where they were sitting off the dance floor. Noah was wearing a white tuxedo under which he had a pale pink vest and tie.

Katie, who was wearing a white dress with occasional splotches of pink, responded miserably, "No! I don't know why you're so against dancing with me."

"I agreed to take you to the dance. There was nothing in our deal about actually dancing. And besides, the project's finished now, so you can't hold that over my head," Noah proclaimed triumphantly as he leaned back in the chair.

Katie, however, began sobbing slightly, causing Noah to hesitate. "If that's really how you feel, maybe you should just take me home!" Katie choked out amid her sobs as she struggled to maintain eye contact with Noah.

With a reluctant sigh, Noah gave in, responding, "Well, I guess we could do one dance. Happy?"

Wiping the tears off her face, Katie answered, "It's a start at least," before following Noah over to the dance floor.

As the two began swaying to the music, Katie confessed into Noah's ear, "The only reason I made you take me to the dance was I've liked you from the moment I saw you. It wasn't some way to torture or embarrass you, you know."

Noah paused for a moment, considering what Katie had just told him, before admitting, "Yeah, well I liked you from the moment I saw you too, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to be uncool. It all seems pretty stupid to me now though."

Katie, delighted by Noah's revelation, pulled him into a tight hug and cried out excitedly, "This is probably the best dance ever!"

"Yeah, you're right," Noah answered with a smile as the two began dancing with Katie resting her head on Noah's chest.

When they pulled apart after the song, Katie apologized, "Ooops. I'm like so sorry I got blush on your tux. I didn't mean to!"

"That's ok," Noah answered with a smile as he draped an arm around Katie, "It makes it match your dress better, and besides, it was worth it to be by you."

"Awww, really?" Katie gushed as she blushed.

"Yeah, really," Noah answered as he leaned in to kiss Katie who turned her head to meet him. The audience let out a loud, 'Awwww' at the sight, especially Sadie. After they finished, Noah added, "I love you."

Katie, looking back happily, responded with a sincere smile, "And I love you!" as the lights dimmed while another song began and the two resumed dancing.

The two then returned to the stage to bow and receive their critique and were met with tremendous applause. Initially, Chris was too overcome to talk, so Chef was forced to give the first review. "That was excellent thespians! You really know what love is, so you two are probably made for each other or something. The writing was excellent and the costumes were so stylish. Where can I order something like that? Also, like all your other sets, they were really good, so this play gets a 10."

Hearing their first score, Katie excitedly grabbed onto Noah as they awaited their second score.

Noticing the pause, Chris finally began his review. "Well, Chef certainly said it all. This play was fantastic. It's of such a high caliber, even I would be willing to grace performing it with my abilities. You easily get a 10."

"Eeeeiii! I don't believe it!" Katie cried excitedly as she hugged Noah.

Before she could continue, Chris threatened her, "It would be a shame to lose points due to being too annoying now," causing Katie to fall silent and slip offstage with Noah. "And with that, the Screaming Falcons take the lead with a score of 40. The Killer Bees aren't too far behind with a score of 31, so it all comes down to Eva and Trent's performance."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Grand Finale)**

Heather – "I can't help but think we'd be assured of victory if Eva wasn't in our final performance. Oh well, if we lose, at least I get rid of another annoying teammate."

Eva – "I still don't want to do this, but 9 points isn't going to be that hard to get, right?"

Geoff – "Man! I am just stoked to finish up the final performance, and it's like, based on the Awake-a-thon. Me and Bridge totally bonded during it, so it brings back such good memories. Party on!"

* * *

"And without further delay, Eva and Trent present our final show, 'Dreaming About You,'" Chris announced excitedly, ready for the challenge to be over to retire to his trailer.

On stage, Trent and Eva in their usual attire were sitting beside a fallen log both fluttering their eyes as they tried to stay awake. On both sides of the stage, were a few prop evergreen trees leading into the wings, and cutouts of sleeping cast mates were strewn around the rest of the stage. The stage lights had been turned to their full intensity to help symbolize that the scene was taking place during the day.

With a yawn, Trent complained, "Man, I can't believe it's only been two days. I feel like I haven't slept in a week."

"Eh, suck it up already!" Eva threatened him as she pulled Trent to face her. "We are not losing just because you couldn't handle a little less sleep."

"Are you sure that's the reason? You wouldn't just be bored without me awake?" Trent teased lightly as he attempted to squirm free.

Tossing Trent down angrily, Eva growled, "You're just lucky we're on international television right now, or I'd kill you," before turning away and suppressing a blush.

Nervously, Trent stammered out, "Uh, ok! Yikes!" before darting over and pretending to talk to the Gwen cutout as the lights went out. Geoff quickly ran onstage and brought on some benches for the next scene as Beth brought out a lit candle in a glass container which had some paper around it to make it look more like a bonfire. Placing it carefully in the center of the stage, she scurried offstage with Geoff close behind.

Eva, sitting on the bench opposite Trent, taunted, "Awww, looks like Gwen couldn't handle staying awake. Maybe you should have joined her if you were so tired. Wimp!"

With a confident smile, Trent responded, "Maybe she's not the girl I wanted to stay up with."

"What do you mean?" Eva demanded as she leaned in to face Trent.

"I mean you of course," Trent answered with a warm smile, causing Eva's eyes to open wide before she regained her composure.

Storming away, Eva grumbled to herself, "No doubt it's just some trick that harpy Heather put him up to. And besides, who wants a stupid romance anyways?" as the lights went out again. Beth hurried onstage to grab the fake bonfire and then rushed offstage with it so the scene could switch back to day. However, right as she exited the stage, the canister slipped from her hands and shattered on the ground. The candle quickly set fire to the paper that had adorned the jar, and the curtain too caught fire. In horror, Beth backed away from the blaze and onto the stage in the confusion, tripping over Trent and causing both of them to fall to the ground. In the process, she accidently elbowed Trent in the head and knocked him out.

Panicking, Beth cried, "I thought stage curtains were usually fireproofed to stop something like this from happening!"

Chris answered, "They are, but that was so much more expensive, that it didn't seem worth the money." Noticing Eva was preparing to take Beth and Trent off the stage and escape the flame, Chris interjected angrily, "Not so fast, Eva! You'll get a zero if you just end the play like this. I mean, it didn't really have any plot and you didn't get to a kiss yet either."

"Bite me McLean!" Eva snarled as she stomped over to Trent and Beth. "The stage is on fire in case you didn't notice, so your stupid challenge is over."

As Eva pulled Beth off Trent, the fire spread to some of the fake trees, burning through the base of one and causing it to topple onto Trent. Beth quickly apologized, "I am so sorry Eva, and-"

Beth was cut off, however, when Eva ordered, "Save it for later. Just get out of here now!" Before she hoisted the tree off Trent's body and began to carry him to safety.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Eva?" Chris called slyly from the audience as he watched the scene unfolding before him with a smile on his face.

"Ugh, whatever," Eva conceded as she flipped Trent off her back and awkwardly kissed him, before losing herself for a moment in the kiss, and losing track of time for a moment.

"Wow, you're really getting into it. Looks like you teens have another new relationship starting here, but that's probably enough," Chris answered with a chuckle, excited by the increasing drama.

Brought back to reality, Eva blushed momentarily and carried Trent off the stage which continued burning.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Burn Baby, Burn)**

Eva – "Well, I'm completely humiliated now. Not only did our play completely fail, but I looked like an idiot kissing an unconscious person on stage. Not that I liked it. Got it?"

Beth – "I hope my team isn't too mad about burning down the whole stage and nearly killing Trent. But I'm not cursed anymore! Really!"

Trent – "Wow. I can't believe Eva saved my life, but it sounds like the kiss was really bad. I'm kind of glad I was completely out the whole time, but please don't tell Eva I said that! I'd like to live."

Izzy – "Awww, Izzy wanted to be the one to burn down the stage, and she totally would have done it in character too!" *Izzy pouts at the camera before pulling out her homemade fire starter and eyeing the confessional with a glint in her eye*

* * *

As the contestants watched the stage in horror, Jake darted over with a fire extinguisher and went to work battling the fire. Eventually he managed to contain the fire and put it out, but by that point, the stage was largely a charred wreck. "I know you're all very grateful to me now, but just doing my job," Jake proclaimed with a sweeping wave of his hand as he walked away and the contestants watched on confused.

DJ turned to Gwen and asked, "Who was that anyways? I don't think I've seen him around much before."

"Probably just a new intern," Gwen answered with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It's not like Chris would add in a new contestant mid-season."

"Oh, well I'll have to introduce myself to him later. He seems really nice. I bet he'd love to meet Bunny!" DJ exclaimed happily.

Surveying the stage, Chris announced, "Well, I think we can all agree that was the worst performance of the night and not just because the stage burned down."

"Watch it McLean!" Eva warned him as she turned to glare at Chris.

With a nervous chuckle, Chris continued, "No, really. You guys didn't even have any romance. The two of your characters barely even got along in the play, and the kiss came out of nowhere. It didn't even fit in context! I give it a 0."

"What?" Eva shrieked as she rushed over to Chris, "It was rushed because the stage caught fire, and Trent was knocked unconscious so I just had to end it!"

"Right, but I can't base my rating on what you would have done. I'm merely scoring what I saw," Chris answered smugly as he reclined in his chair.

"I'm going to have to agree with Pretty Boy," Chef added with a grim nod. "The content wasn't really there, and since you were playing yourselves, the acting didn't really take any effort to be in character, so plot was the main factor in the score. I give it a 0."

"Wait a minute! You said we had to do a kiss, and I did the kiss. That should be worth something," Eva snarled as she glanced between the two judges.

"True," Chris responded as she stroked his chin in thought. "I guess we can each give you 1 point. But the Killer Bees still lose 30 to 23. Well, take some time to relax, and I'll see you all at the elimination ceremony tonight."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Chef inquired as he nudged Chris in the side.

"No?" Chris responded, confused by what Chef meant.

"Are you sure? I thought we were taking a picture of the actors for a promotional feature," Chef reminded Chris with an ominous chuckle.

"Oh, right. I completely forgot in all the excitement. Can I have all the actors back on the stage to bow once more and pose for a cast photo?" Chris requested as he shared a sinister grin with Chef.

"No thanks," Courtney answered immediately as she surveyed the stage. "I'd rather not go back onto that deathtrap of a stage again."

"She's right, you know," Noah added as he walked over by Courtney. "That stage was apt to collapse before. Now that it's been on fire, I'm pretty sure it's an accident waiting to happen. Or with you, I suppose, that would be the desired ending, not an accident."

"Think Eva would get all kiss happy again if the stage collapsed?" Duncan joked to Justin. "I mean, I could see her going for one of us next." Duncan fell silent immediately when Eva glared at him and pounded her fists menacingly.

Justin, seeing an opportunity to push Eva over the edge, taunted, "True. But our beautifulness is simply too much for someone like Eva, not that she wouldn't try."

"That's it! You're dead. Every one of you is dead if you keep this up!" Eva threatened as her anger built up due to being unable to counter the taunting she was receiving and her own shame at the incident.

"I would never do something like that to you all. You can trust me!" Chris insisted as he waited impatiently for the contestants to climb onto the stage.

"Chris is right! He's never been anything but nice before, so let's go guys!" Owen called excitedly as he climbed onto the stage, which promptly gave way under his weight, sending him plummeting down to everyone's horror.

"Uh, you ok, Big Guy?" Chris asked with some concern as he peered over the edge where Owen had fallen.

"I think so! But send food just in case!" Owen requested from inside the pit.

"I can't believe you wanted us all to fall into that pit!" Leshawna called angrily to Chris. "Haven't you put us through enough today?"

"Well, not really, but that's what happens with a boring culture challenge," Chris exclaimed as he held his hands up defensively. "You're all free to relax now though while we try to get Owen out."

Chef barged his way over to the front of the stage and began trying to pull Owen out. "Man, you're heavy tubby. You should go on a diet." Chef stopped at once though and let go of Owen when he hurt his back. "Ugh, let's just get a crane over here to get him out," Chef complained.

"A crane? Awesome! That's the third time this year already," Owen reminisced excitedly from the pit. "It's such a great feeling to be flying through the air like that but without being in a deathtrap like an airplane!" Chef merely rolled his eyes and left Owen behind.

"Everyone, before you go, I have an important announcement to make!" Heather called as she gathered her team around her. "Clearly, even my leadership couldn't pull you rejects together, but at least some of you tried. Leshawna, Justin, Duncan, Geoff, and even Lindsay. You were all fantastic. Just keep being yourselves and we'll be fine. Trent, maybe you could try to stay conscious for a challenge next time, and Izzy try not to fly off the handle so much. I feel you both have so much more to give to the team, and I only want the best for you and for us as a whole." With a roll of her eyes, Heather surveyed Eva and Beth. "And you two, you really lost focus today. Beth, you clearly must have been distracted by something or someone like DJ to burn down the whole stage! And Eva, you were just so eager to kiss Trent, that you took your eyes off the prize of winning this challenge." Eva clenched her fists in response and was about to attack Heather until Izzy and Leshawna helped restrain her. "Well, I think that's all, and I hope you'll keep in mind my words of wisdom when you go to vote tonight."

"That is so mean!" Beth gasped in shock. "I mean, we should probably expect that of you, but what makes you so valuable? All you did was supervise and whine today."

With a chuckle, Heather answered, "Poor, naïve little Beth. Clearly, you don't even know enough about theater to know the difference between good directing and whatever it is you think I was doing."

"It's alright girl," Leshawna whispered to Beth to calm her down as she relaxed her grip on Eva. "Heather's just cranky since we've lost two in a row, and probably just trying to get the blame off her. I think you got what it takes to be the better person and not stoop to her level though."

"Awww, thanks Leshawna," Beth answered as she hugged her. "You're right, but ugh Heather just makes me so mad sometimes."

"She does that to everyone girl," Leshawna answered with a chuckle.

While the two of them were talking, Eva had sped angrily into the woods while the rest of the team watched impassively.

Finally, Trent asked, "Isn't anyone going to follow her? I mean, it's not safe for her to be off alone like that."

"Please, if anything, she'd just kill the person who went after her. Heather really made her angry after all, and I can't risk anymore damage to my body today. My agent would be furious," Justin explained as he walked away from the group to go rest in the cabin and make sure he didn't have any ash on him from the fire.

"Well fine! You can all just stay here, but I'm going after her," Trent proclaimed as he darted into the woods after Eva.

"Your funeral, dude," Duncan answered with a shrug.

"Maybe we should go help him," Geoff suggested as he started to follow Trent before Duncan put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Nah, Elvis made his choice," Duncan answered coldly. "No sense in us getting maimed with him, and besides don't you want to pay a visit to Bridgette?"

"Bridgette! I forgot all about seeing her, so I totally need to see her now," Geoff agreed as he nodded his head along with Duncan's words, slowly forgetting about Trent. Izzy, however, was not deterred and slipped stealthily into the woods after Trent.

Noticing that the crowd had thinned, Lindsay begged Beth, "Can we please go look at the costumes again? Huh? Please?"

"Sure, Linds," Beth answered as she said goodbye to Leshawna. Nervously, Beth asked, "So Lindsay, you don't think everyone will be too mad about me messing up our last play, do you?"

"Don't be silly," Lindsay answered confidently as she began rummaging through the props that hadn't been charred by the fire. "There's no way people would vote for you with someone as mean as Heather around, and besides you totally promised me you wouldn't be eliminated after I lost Tyler, so like, there's no way you could get voted off today, right?"

Feeling relieved, Beth answered, "You're right Lindsay. I'll be sticking around for a while, and we'll finally be free of Heather after she bullied the whole team today."

"Oh look! I found another gorgeous dress like Courtney's, but this one is blue. I should so try it on!" Lindsay called merrily as she scooped up the dress.

"Is there anything in my size?" Beth asked, growing really interested as she ran over to Lindsay.

"Umm, there's this ugly stepsister costume!" Lindsay cried triumphantly as she showed it to Beth.

"No thanks Lindsay, but let's keep looking, ok?" Beth groaned in frustration as she began looking for a costume for herself.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Happily Ever After)**

Beth – "Everyone knows the ugly stepsister doesn't get a happy ending, and I'm totally not ugly stepsister material, really! But I so had to find something before my date with DJ tonight!"

* * *

At the same time, Trent was darting through the woods calling for Eva. "Come on Eva! Forget about the team and stop running! Please?" Finally locating Eva who was sitting on the ground looking very upset, Trent cried, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you."

"What do you want?" Eva moaned miserably as she glanced up at Trent. "Come to laugh at me too? Look, I only kissed you because I thought it would help us get some points, which I suppose it did even if it wasn't enough."

"Eva, I don't care about all that! I was just worried about you since you ran off alone," Trent explained as he realized exactly why Eva was upset. "Heather just doesn't want to take the fall for today, so she's doing everything she can to get others to put themselves in a dangerous position for elimination, which she kind of did by making your actions looks ridiculous and making you lose your temper."

Angrily jumping to her feet, Eva began angrily punching a nearby tree, belittling herself, "Should have kept my temper in check! So stupid! I can't believe I let that witch beat me again."

"Eva, calm down, please!" Trent begged as he ran over by Eva. "I personally think you were a great team player today! You didn't want to act, but you did, and you did an awesome job. I was impressed and honored to be your partner. Plus, you saved my life, so I kind of owe you one now. Just ignore them, and when you're feeling better, come back to camp. After all, we wouldn't want to lose your vote against Heather," Trent finished with a chuckle as he walked away.

"Hey Trent," Eva called as he walked away, "Thanks for that. I really needed a nudge."

"Oooh, and maybe a kiss next time, huh?" Izzy cried excitedly as she jumped down from the tree where she had been watching the scene.

"Gah! Izzy!" Eva stammered out as she caught her breath again. "I told you to stop doing that! But what do you mean a kiss? What did Heather say after I left?"

"Yeah, you probably did tell Izzy to stop doing that, but Izzy's her own woman!" Izzy rambled, causing Eva to tap her foot impatiently. "Oh, Heather didn't say anything, but it was just really obvious that you liked Trent while I was watching you. Uh huh! Izzy can see these things like that!" Izzy then snapped her fingers to demonstrate the amount of time she needed. "Izzy thinks you two would be so perfect together, and I guess you did already get your first kiss today. He just wasn't conscious for it, but that's how Izzy gets lots of guys to kiss her, so you're off to a great start! Izzy will totally help hook you two up."

Eva paused for a moment to consider Izzy's proposal, but ultimately turned it down, answering, "No, as much as I like Trent, I wouldn't feel right forcing him to date me. He's still crazy about Gwen, and try as I might, I'll never be enough like her to win over Trent. And I wouldn't really want to be either."

Izzy stopped briefly while reflecting on Eva's words before resolving, "Ok! Then Izzy will totally hook you up with Cody! He likes Gwen but can't have her and you like Trent but can't have him, so you're perfect for each other! Izzy hears wedding bells already. Or maybe just a ringing in her ears, but either way, Izzy's going to go get started!" Izzy then did a backflip into the trees and began looking for Cody.

"What? Izzy no!" Eva shouted angrily after she recovered from her shock. "I don't want a relationship just to have one! And Cody isn't anything like Trent, so I'm not interested! Get back here! Izzy! Izzy?" Eva eventually gave up and trudged slowly back to camp.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Can You Feel the Love Tonight?)**

Eva – "Well, this challenge was the worst challenge ever. I'm totally going to have to kick Noah's butt later over this, but I guess working with Trent wasn't so bad. He's a pretty decent guy really."

Izzy – "Izzy can't wait to see the look on Eva's face when she wins Cody for him! It'll be so awesome, that she'll be as excited as Izzy is about seeing it!"

Cody – "That was weird. Izzy told me I should go ask Eva out, but I'm pretty sure Eva would rather squish me than go out with me. I mean, I suppose dating her wouldn't be too bad, but the Codemeister knows he still has a chance with Gwen, and really Eva wouldn't be next on my list either."

Trent – "You know. It's weird, but I almost feel like Eva was implying something the whole time we were talking since she was getting so flustered about Heather's teasing, but I'm sure it's nothing. I mean, it's not like she'd ever like me, or any of the guys here really."

* * *

In another section of the woods, Courtney and Heather sat on the ground as they plotted their next move. "As much as I'd love to get rid of Eva for attacking me today, I will stick to our plan." Heather conceded to calm Courtney down.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Courtney proclaimed triumphantly. "Besides, since you have Eva's vote this time, you might as well make the most of it and get rid of Beth. You get rid of one of your opponents, and I win because Lindsay loses friends again. Beth made this almost too easy for us though."

"I think you mean my excellent decision to put her on Stage Crew did," Heather boasted as she prepared to return to the cabins.

"That had nothing to do with it!" cried Courtney in frustration as she didn't want Heather to think she had total power in their alliance. "It was just a coincidence, that's all!" With a laugh, Heather continued walking to the cabins. As she passed Justin on the way, she whispered to him that the plan was to eliminate Beth.

"Ugh, if she wasn't so important to getting all the annoying players out of the game, I'd be working on my own," Courtney griped to herself as she began walking back to camp as well. Noticing Noah about to enter the team's cabin, she waved him over. "Listen, Noah, as team captain, I feel the two of us should talk more and be on better terms."

"Worried about no one liking you that much now? What's changed?" Noah scoffed as he tried to keep walking.

"What do you mean? Everyone loves me! Even Ezekiel loves me now that I've forgiven his sexist comments!"

"Are you sure he isn't just terrified of you?" Noah commented dryly, causing Courtney to pause in worry before continuing her rant.

"Well except for Harold everyone does like me, but he's such a rat that I don't care what he thinks," Courtney cried in a rage.

"Hmm, I can see how you being so quick to forgive makes you popular. My mistake," Noah apologized sarcastically.

"You are so impossible!" Courtney shouted as she stamped her foot in frustration and stormed away.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Journey of Self-Discovery)**

Courtney – (Courtney is seated and staring nervously at the camera as she twirls her hair around her finger) "Everyone does like me, right? I mean I try my best in challenges, and I'm only a little mean to those who have wronged me. I'm not being petty by holding all these grudges, right? Right?" (Courtney looks down in embarrassment realizing Noah was right)

* * *

Noticing Noah walking back towards the cabin, Katie called excitedly, "Oh Noah, I so totally need to talk to you!"

Noah paused and looked over at Katie before shrugging and asking, "So, what is it?"

"I was just thinking about how awesome we were onstage today, and realized, that like, we'd be perfect together here at camp too! I mean, like we had a real connection on the stage! And we so won the challenge because of it!" Katie rambled nervously as she fidgeted with her hands and struggled to maintain eye contact with Noah.

"Katie, that was acting," Noah remarked dryly. "Just because I said it onstage doesn't mean it's how I actually feel."

"But, but," Katie stammered as she began to blush and verged on tears, "I just thought that maybe you'd give me a chance."

"Not interested in getting sidetracked in the game, so no thanks," Noah reaffirmed as he prepared to slip away.

With a sob, Katie burst out, "I don't know why I ever thought you were nice!" as she ran away in tears. Noah watched her go with a moment of regret before deciding Sadie would calm her down so he could just continue on his way.

Unable to find Sadie, Katie collapsed down on her bed in the cabin and was crying into her knees while berating herself aloud, "So stupid! How could you have let yourself think Noah would go for someone like you! I mean, all anyone thinks of is you and Sadie as two annoying, identical girls, so like Noah would never want someone like you. I just thought maybe after he saw me all dressed up for him," before breaking off into tears again, causing her to not notice Courtney entering the cabin.

Courtney paused in the doorway, in shock to see Katie looking so upset on the bed, and gently shut the door behind her as she walked over to Katie and sat down beside her. In a surprising moment of tenderness, Courtney wrapped her arm around Katie and inquired, "Katie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," sniffed Katie as she glanced briefly at Courtney before looking back down.

"Oh, really?" Courtney answered as she arched an eyebrow, "I highly doubt you usually cry to yourself for fun. You can tell me what's wrong, Katie, really. I mean, we are friends. Well, sort of at least."

"Well, since you'll totally hear about it later probably anyways, I guess I can tell you. I totally finally told Noah I liked him, but he doesn't like me back, so like now I'll never get my happy ending," Katie confessed as she sobbed into Courtney's shoulder who resisted the urge to pull back at the touch for Katie's sake.

Courtney gave Katie's shoulders a comforting squeeze as she advised her, "Oh, who needs Noah anyways? You're a beautiful, talented girl, so you'll find someone better eventually. And besides, why limit yourself to competitors on this show? I mean, look where Duncan and I ended up."

Cracking her first slight smile in a while, Katie replied, "You're right Courtney, but that doesn't make the pain any less."

With a bittersweet laugh, Courtney consoled her, "No, it doesn't, but you're strong enough to make it through this." The door suddenly flew open as Sadie entered the room. Deciding Sadie would be more successful at calming Katie down, Courtney excused herself from the room, adding, "Well, whatever you do now Katie, I'm confident you'll make the right decision, and I'm never wrong after all."

Sadie had also darted directly to Katie after seeing her crying on the bed and demanded, "What did Courtney say to you that got you so upset?"

Katie immediately answered, "No! No! It wasn't her. Courtney is actually, like really nice and helped me feel a little better. It's Noah. He totally turned me down."

"Nu uh!" Sadie gasped in horror as she swiftly pulled Katie into a smothering hug. "On stage, he was like all over you, and he so would never pass up someone as hot as you! Maybe he really is into Cody!"

"Sadie, I don't really think that-" Katie began in an unsuccessful attempt to calm Sadie down as well.

"Oh, it doesn't even matter, but I'll make him pay for upsetting you later!" Sadie affirmed as she let go of Katie but didn't budge from her side.

"I don't want that!" Katie begged she tried to talk some reason into Sadie.

"Maybe not now since you're like still really upset, but you probably will. But don't worry, for now, I'm here with you," Sadie answered as she provided Katie more time to talk.

At the same time, Justin was discussing the vote with Duncan and Geoff in the Killer Bee's cabin. "Well, today was pretty rough with all that disgusting smoke! I mean, my hair still has that terrible fiery smell, so I think we should vote for Beth," Justin complained as he ruffled his hair nervously.

Standing abruptly, Geoff protested, "But Beth is like, totally cool, and it was an accident! I think we should vote off Heather, or maybe Eva."

"I'm with Geoff on this one," Duncan concurred as he looked down bored from the top bunk. "I mean, I don't like to act, but I sucked it up without totally sucking face with Izzy."

"While I can see voting for them in the future, I really think we should get rid of Beth today," Justin protested as he signaled to Duncan to leave.

"Whatever, I'll vote with you this time, but next time we do what I want," Duncan resolved as he leapt off the bed and walked out the door.

"Can I count on your vote too, Geoff?" Justin asked with a broad smile.

"I dunno," Geoff began. "It just feels so, wrong to vote off Beth. I mean, Lindsay did just lose her boyfriend, so wouldn't this be kind of mean to vote out her best friend too?"

Putting an arm around Geoff's shoulder, Justin reassured him, "No, no! We're still here to comfort Lindsay, and besides, I wouldn't steer you wrong, Geoff. We're buddies, and I want what's best for both of us. That's why I let you use my prize to go out with Bridgette."

"Oh, that makes sense. Sure! I'll vote for Beth then, dude!" Geoff cried happily. "And Justin, you still look totally wicked, so you don't need to worry about any damage from the smoke!"

"You're the best Geoff," Justin answered as he bumped fists with Geoff and the two left the cabin together.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – What You Don't Know)**

Duncan – "Hmm, even when my obligation to vote with Justin's up, it might be best to just stay loyal to him if he's going to get Geoff under his control. After all, since I know what he's up to, I can just eliminate him when the time is right and win myself."

Geoff – "Justin's right. He's been such an awesome friend to him, what's a little vote?"

Justin – "Heather had the right idea forming an alliance with easy to manipulate people, but her mistake was choosing ones who weren't useful in challenges. Geoff is a perfect minion, and having control over Duncan for the time isn't bad either. After a few more eliminations, I'll be able to sit back and not strain myself in challenges since I'll be perfectly safe. I can see why Noah likes doing all this thinking stuff now!"

* * *

"What's up, DJ? You got a minute to talk to this sista?" Leshawna asked as she waved DJ over to her.

"Hey Leshawna. How are you?" DJ asked with a pleasant smile as he sat down on the ground beside her.

"Fabulous, other than having to vote someone off tonight," Leshawna answered warmly. "I just wanted to say how happy I am for you and Beth! I have never seen that girl so happy, and she's always really happy."

"Aww, really?" DJ gushed, "That's so nice of you. The two of us are actually meeting here soon."

"Then I should let a brother be," Leshawna answered as she stood up, "But once again, congratulations on being so wonderful together."

"There you are, DJ!" Lindsay exclaimed triumphantly as she turned the corner and saw him. "I've been looking like everywhere for you. Beth is totally nearly ready to see you, and she looks like, really good."

DJ nervously looked down at his outfit, worried he wouldn't be dressed up enough for Beth in his regular clothes. "She didn't have to do anything for me. I love Beth just the way she is."

"She knows that, silly," Lindsay answered, "But with all those gorgeous costumes, like how could she resist? I should totally be going to help Beth finish up, but stay right here for her, kay?" Lindsay than skipped merrily away to find Beth again.

"Sure thing!" DJ called after Lindsay as he remained in wait for Beth.

Eventually, Beth walked over to DJ, wearing a teal dress that came down to her feet where she was wearing silver slippers. "Well, what do you think?" Beth asked with a slight chuckle that turned into a snort.

DJ stared at her awestruck for a moment before answering, "You look amazing, Beth! Momma is going to be so excited to see how gorgeous you look when she sees this, I know it!"

"Thanks, DJ! So, do you think we should go for a walk in the woods before the elimination ceremony? I am like so nervous, and that might help me calm down. Not that being with you isn't a huge help anyway!" Beth then snuggled up to DJ's side as he stood up and the two headed toward the woods.

"There's no way anyone would vote someone as nice as you off this early," DJ reassured her as he gave her a light hug. "I'm sure everyone understands that mistakes happen, so you'll be safe. I mean you need to be so you can stay here with me."

"I hope you're right, DJ!" Beth then noticed a clearing and sat down on a log where she and DJ stopped to rest and enjoy each other's company until the vote. Before the camera view changed, Beth whispered to DJ, "This has been the best night of my life! Thanks, DJ, " before leaning in for another kiss.

After Geoff had separated from Justin, he and Bridgette strolled down to the beach where they ended up making out in the sand. Bridgette suddenly pulled away from Geoff as a realization hit her. "Geoff, we almost never do anything except make out. Don't you think our relationship is getting kind of, well, shallow?"

Snapped out of his trance, Geoff stopped trying to make out with Bridgette who was no longer there and answered, "No way, babe! You're like totally hot, and since we both enjoy making out, it's like perfect!"

"But Geoff, we need to have a deeper relationship than that. I mean, I barely even know anything about your home life other than you throw lots of parties! And what do you know about me besides the fact that I surf? I mean you forgot I was a vegetarian already!" Bridgette cried in exasperation.

"Uh, like you're way hot, and you have the most beautiful blonde hair," Geoff answered as he tried to pull Bridgette back to him.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Bridgette complained as she stood up and walked away. "Maybe we're not meant for each other after all."

"Bridge, Bridge! Wait up! Please?" Geoff begged as he started following after her but eventually lost sight of her,

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Them's the Breaks)**

Bridgette - "Oh man, I really hope Geoff isn't voted out tonight. I don't want the last thing I said to him to be that we aren't meant for each other. And I miss my Geoffy-poo already. Why did I have to be so critical?"

Geoff – (his eyes are really red as he faces the camera) "If I lose Bridgette, I don't even want to be in this game anymore. I need to win her back somehow!"

* * *

"Whoo! We rocked that challenge buddy!" Owen cried excitedly as he pulled Ezekiel into a tight hug.

"Maybe I'm not up with all the latest meanings, but, I don't think we did well, eh?" Ezekiel began nervously as he looked at Owen in confusion. "Didn't we have the lowest score on our team even after Bridgette stepped in to help us?"

"Well, yeah, but our team still won, so it's time to celebrate!" Owen exclaimed as he began dancing around.

"That's true. Three eliminations, and the Zeke is still here." Ezekiel joined Owen in celebration as Cody walked by looking somewhat annoyed. "You were really cool on stage today, Cody!"

"Yeah? It's not like I did much with Courtney hogging the spotlight," Cody complained as he kicked in frustration at the ground.

"But you guys had such a good score, who cares?" Owen answered as he stopped dancing and joined Cody. "Oh, and thanks again for sharing your prize with me. It's like, the most delicious food ever. Even better than Chef's usual yummy food."

"You're welcome," Cody mumbled as he stopped biting at his lip in nervousness for a moment before continuing, "But if I don't do anything in challenges, I might get voted off next, and there's no way I want to go down this early and without being a big success in a challenge."

"What if we made a guys' alliance with the three of us? I mean, Noah and DJ would be cool in it and all, but I think the three of us are even closer to each other than those two," Owen suggested, growing excited at the thought.

Cody paused to consider the proposition. "It's not really enough people to control the votes, but I'm sure we can get supporters for each vote. I mean, I bet Gwen will vote with us if the Codemeister asks her. I'm in."

Ezekiel locked up in shock, so Owen and Cody had to snap him out of it. "I've never had an alliance befur!" Ezekiel cried in excitement as he hugged the two. "Of course I want to join!"

"This is gonna be awesome!" Owen cried. "So, what do we do next?"

"Celebrate. Definitely celebrate our victory and new alliance," Cody responded as he climbed to his feet. "After all, you haven't seen my lady-wooing dance moves yet." The trio continued rejoicing for a while until Cody eventually separated from the group.

"Cody, can I talk to you for a sec?" Trent called to Cody as he waved him over.

"What's up, man?" Cody wondered as he was pulled away from his thoughts.

"Well, you know I'm still crushing on Gwen big time, but I don't think I've made any progress. Weren't you going to help me get back on her good side?" Trent ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he slumped to the ground.

"I was, but I just don't think the time is quite right. Don't get me wrong; she's clearly still into you, but you need to take it slower, dude. I would know. I mean, I would have totally won her over originally if I had taken that advice." Cody nodded confidently as he pulled Trent back to his feet. "Tell you what though. If you haven't made any progress with Gwen by the end of two challenges from now, I'll step in. Sound good?"

"That would be awesome man! I'd so owe you big time, Cody. You're really ok with this? I mean, you were into her too," Trent inquired causing Cody to hesitate slightly.

"Well, as much as I would love to end up with Gwen, if I'm not the right guy for her, I guess I can accept that. But if she ever changed her mind, I would be so excited. I guess though, if she's happy, I'm happy, even now. And besides, we're bros, so I see no problem in helping you out," Cody responded confidently before departing as he noticed Gwen approaching.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Seeds of Fate)**

Cody – "I really am cool with Trent winning Gwen, but I just hope I meet a girl who likes me soon. Helping others is great and all, but where's my reward?"

Trent – "Ok Trent, Gwen is coming so just act cool and don't freak her out. You can do it man, but don't blow it."

* * *

"Oh uh, hi, Gwen!" Trent stammered awkwardly as Gwen approached and he leapt toward her.

Gwen took a few steps back in shock before realizing it was just Trent and answering, "Hey, Trent. Are you ok?"

"Great! Really great! How are you?" Trent babbled as he quickly tried to pull his nerves under control as he realized he was blowing it with Gwen since he wasn't prepared.

"I'm fine. Are you worried about the vote tonight?" Gwen, still somewhat concerned by Trent's actions, tried to change the subject.

Seizing the opportunity, Trent responded, "Not for myself at least. I'm just hoping the team votes out Heather and not Beth or Eva. I mean, if Heather had put people where they should have been, that whole disaster would have been avoided."

Gwen smiled at the thought of Heather's elimination before continuing, "Speaking of Eva, Duncan told me you helped calm her down after she ran off today. I'm impressed. I know Leshawna seems to think Eva has her temper under control, but I still think she's the most dangerous person here."

At the mention of Duncan's name, Trent cringed, but he ultimately responded, "Well, I figured she wants to win, and killing a teammate won't help her do that. Besides, I feel like Eva and I are sort of cool now." Trent paused for a moment but then added with a nervous twitch, "Getting close to Duncan again, huh?"

Gwen frowned in disapproval before scolding Trent, "You're almost as bad as Courtney. I don't see why everyone thinks Duncan and I can't just be friends!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Lightning and a Lightning Bug)**

Trent – "That was the stupidest thing I could have said there! Ugh, why do I always blow it with Gwen now?"

Gwen – "Just when I was finally thinking Trent wasn't totally desperate anymore, it all comes crashing back down. Still, it has to be a good sign that he's talking to Eva and Cody and not just me, right?"

* * *

Before Gwen could storm off, Trent retracted his statement. "I'm sorry, Gwen. That's not what I really meant. It's just, well, I still really like you, okay? I know you can have other friends who are guys, but seeing you with Duncan, just makes me, I don't know. Jealous?"

Gwen stared at Trent for a moment before answering, "I understand, I think, and it is kind of sweet. I guess I just got so used to Courtney always taking anything I said to Duncan as a threat that I lost it when talking to you. So, I guess I'm sorry too. Listen, Trent, do you think we can talk a little more later? I promised Leshawna I'd meet her soon, but it was nice to catch up a little more."

Trent perked up immensely at Gwen's words and readily agreed, "Sure, Gwen! I'd love to," before waving as Gwen left to find Leshawna.

Searching for Leshawna, Gwen mused to herself, "I forgot how incredible Trent was when I first met him. I'm glad he's at least getting some of that back." She stopped abruptly, however, when Izzy swung out of a tree in front of her.

"Hey! Hi Gwen! I totally was watching you and Trent, and that would have been like the perfect time to kiss him," Izzy babbled excitedly as Gwen stared at Izzy in shock and annoyance.

"Any particular reason you were spying on us?" Gwen demanded as she arched an eyebrow at Izzy.

"Well, it's like so boring right now, and besides, Izzy needs to talk to you about Trent," Izzy began as she threw an arm around Gwen's shoulders to pull her in closer. "Well, not just you two. Eva's involved as well. If you're still interested in Trent, you better act quickly cause Eva's like into him too." Izzy paused and covered her mouth in embarrassment as she realized what she let slip out. "You did not hear that from Izzy! No way! I mean, you don't have to worry about competing with Eva since she's willing to let Trent make his own choices, but still, you better treat him like really well or else Eva might break every bone in your body!" Gwen stared at Izzy with her eyes wide with fright and shock as Izzy leapt back into the trees and disappeared again.

"Now what do I do?" Gwen groaned aloud as she began looking for Leshawna even more fervently to sort through her thoughts.

In the dining hall, Justin was sitting next to Owen who was enjoying some food from Cody's reward. "Oh, you have got to try this chicken! It is so awesome!" Owen gushed as he offered Justin a bone that had been picked clean already.

"Thanks buddy," Justin began as he reached for the bone before realizing Owen had already eaten it. "Oh, never mind. No thank you. I have to watch my weight for my next photo shoot."

"More for me then!" Owen quickly swallowed the bone whole before resuming his feast, causing Justin to stare at him in revulsion before shrugging it off as Owen just being himself. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I figured that if your team ever goes to elimination again, you should talk with me about how to vote. I want my buddy to make the merge with me so we can win this game together. And with Courtney on your team, you need to be careful," Justin warned Owen with surprising sincerity for him.

"Sure! But I think I should be pretty safe. I do have a guys' alliance with Cody and Ezekiel," Owen explained confidently.

Justin's eyes went wide with shock, amazed that Owen had come up with the plan on his own. "I'm impressed! Looks like you don't need my help, but I still think we need to hang out more."

"Totally, buddy!" Owen exclaimed as he pulled Justin into a tight hug which Justin ultimately returned.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Trusted Allies)**

Owen – "Man, Justin is just the best friend ever. I mean, sure Noah and I get along well, but Justin is always looking out for me and looking good. Wait, that doesn't sound wrong, does it?"

Justin – "As much as I'd like to say my interest in Owen staying in the game is purely strategy, there's just something about him that makes you want to help the guy out. Come on brain. It's up to you to figure out what that is so I can use it to get allies too!"

* * *

Sadie was sitting on her bed in the Screaming Falcon's cabin reading a magazine since Katie had insisted she needed to take a walk alone. The door suddenly flew open, however, as Bridgette entered the room looking very distraught. "Bridgette, what's wrong?" Sadie asked as she jumped off the bed and ran over to her.

"Geoff and I had a fight," Bridgette confessed as she nervously tugged at her hair. "And worst of all, he could be voted off tonight."

Patting Bridgette on the back, Sadie comforted her, "But there's no reason for anyone to vote Geoff off this early. I mean, he's like super fun, and nice, and did really well in the challenge today."

"I know, but he made Heather angry earlier defending me," Bridgette worried as she continued tugging at her hair.

Guiding Bridgette's hands back to her lap, Sadie answered brightly, "Oh, don't worry. Heather isn't the type of person to hold a grudge, but just in case, I can talk to her if you'd like."

Looking up and somewhat calmer, Bridgette responded, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. We're friends, right?" Sadie hugged Bridgette and left the cabin to look for Heather as Bridgette attempted to calm herself down and decide how to handle her next conversation with Geoff.

Bridgette was jerked from her thoughts when someone knocked on the cabin door. Climbing off the bed, she opened the door and found herself face to face with Lindsay.

"Wait, what are you doing in the guy's side of the cabin, uh Courtney?" Lindsay asked as she stared at Bridgette with wide eyes.

In confusion, Bridgette replied, "Actually, Lindsay, this is the girls' side. Oh, and my name is Bridgette."

"Oh, sorry Bridgette, but have you seen Ezekiel lately?" Lindsay wondered aloud as she peered into the cabin.

"No, sorry, but I'll tell him you're looking for him." As Lindsay walked away, Bridgette returned to her bed.

Fortunately for Lindsay, she soon ran into Ezekiel who was returning to the cabin. "Oh, there you are Ezekiel! I was like, looking everywhere for you. I mean, with Beth on a date with DJ, it's like totally boring here."

"And you were looking fur me? Wow, I've never had someone want to see me befur, eh?" Ezekiel commented happily. "Your costumes looked really nice today."

"How did you know I wanted to talk about all those cute costumes? It's almost like you're able to read my mind," Lindsay gushed. "But you were like so good on stage too. I mean, you and Sadie were so awesome together."

Ezekiel stared blankly at Lindsay, trying to figure out what she was remembering before exclaiming in realization, "Wait. That was Katie and Noah, not me. I was with Owen and Bridgette!"

Lindsay paused and recoiled slightly remembering the play before complimenting Ezekiel, "Oh, yours was still, uh, good too! I mean, it was like my second favorite."

"Thanks, but I know ours wasn't that good, eh? But next challenge, I can do better," Ezekiel boasted as he tripped and fell in front of Lindsay who chuckled as she helped him back to her feet. An announcement from Chris that it was time to vote, caused the two to quickly need to say goodbye. "Good luck tonight, Lindsay!"

"Thanks! I really think I can win this contest, so like make sure everyone votes for me or Beth! Okay, bye!" Lindsay cried with an excited wave as she darted away to vote.

Ezekiel reflected on what Lindsay had said before running after her and calling, "No! Lindsay! You're voting to eliminate someone, so don't vote for yourself!" Unsure if Lindsay had heard him but unable to catch up with his injuries, Ezekiel could only hope for the best.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – D'oh!)**

Ezekiel – "I really hope Lindsay doesn't vote herself off by mistake. I mean, she just lost Tyler, so it would be so sad if she had to leave too, and Beth would be devastated."

* * *

Before she voted, Heather nervously whispered to Justin, "Do you think we got enough votes?"

"If everyone does what they said, you should be fine," Justin answered as he entered the confessional to vote while Heather steeled her nerves and waited to vote.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – And Then There Was One Less)**

Justin – "Beth is mostly immune to my charms, and she burned down the stage. Two excellent reasons to get rid of her. But more importantly, she brings down the hotness factor of our team so low, that even I can't save it!"

Izzy – "Izzy votes for Justin. He's up to something, and Izzy is going to stop him before he does it!"

Trent – "Heather needs to leave now. I can't believe how awful she was to Eva. At least everyone knows how cruel she is and will vote for her now. This season, she's not sticking around to the end."

Lindsay – "Why are we voting again?" (Lindsay pauses in thought for a moment) "Oh yeah, I vote for Beth because she's my best friend! Unless we're voting for elimination, in which case I vote for Heather cause she's like so mean. Wait! Is this the beauty contest? Then I vote me, Lindsay, and I hope everyone else does too!"

* * *

Standing next to the roaring fire and holding a tray of marshmallows, Chris surveyed the Killer Bees with a wide grin on his face. "I see you're back here at elimination again today Killer Bees, but wasn't today fun? We had drama in more ways than one, fires, and plenty of kissing. But I suppose, for one of you, there will be no encore. I have 9 marshmallows on this plate, but there are 10 of you here. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must take the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers and out of here. You're out of the contest, and you can't come back, ever!" Chris paused to savor the look of fear on most of the campers' faces. "The first few of you safe probably had no need to be worried. Lindsay, you rocked your team's costumes even though you started digging through them really early, but you're safe. Duncan, you aced your performance even if you couldn't keep your teammate under control, and Leshawna, you were equally fabulous today. You're both safe too." Chris tossed the three their marshmallows which they caught gleefully.

Chris waited a moment to let the tension heat up for the remaining contestants. "Trent, you didn't really do much due to getting knocked out, but a mild injury isn't enough to take you out of the game. You're safe too, bro. Geoff, the stage crew had a few mishaps, but it looks like you did pretty well with your part at least, so come get a marshmallow for yourself too. And Izzy, my favorite maniac when you're not rummaging through my things. You also didn't get any votes, so you're safe." Trent caught the marshmallow Chris threw to him as Geoff walked up and grabbed on for himself and another for Izzy.

"And here we have our bottom four. Eva, your kiss with Trent was pretty desperate, and man it made for some laughs, but you're the last one to get immunity tonight with no votes against you," Chris prepared to toss the marshmallow to Eva, but she stormed over, snatched it from his hands, and kicked Chris in the leg before stomping back to her seat where she resumed glaring at Chris.

"Owww, that was completely unnecessary, dude," Chris whined as he set down the tray of marshmallows and rubbed his sore leg.

With a sigh, Heather whined, "Look, can you just get on with it and give me my invincibility already?" before shooting a glare at Beth who stopped nervously pulling at her collar to glare right back at Heather.

"Pretty confident you're safe, huh Heather?" Chris observed with a malicious grin. "Sorry, but this next marshmallow goes to Justin!" Justin let out a relieved sigh as he got his marshmallow and bumped fists with Geoff, ignoring the daggers Izzy was shooting him and Leshawna's eye roll.

"Ladies, just one more marshmallow. Will it go to Heather who bossed her team around all day and possibly pushed them past their breaking point, or Beth who ruined the team's last play by setting fire to the stage?" Chris looked between the two, causing Heather's confident smirk to drop from her face for a moment and Beth to begin squirming nervously in her seat. "The last marshmallow goes to…

…

….

…

….

…

….

…

….

…

….

…

….

…

….

…

….

…

….

…

….

…

….

…Heather."

"Yes!" Heather cried triumphantly as she grabbed her marshmallow. Turning back to face Beth, Heather sneered and waved her fingers to dismiss Beth. "Looks like you couldn't beat me again, farm girl. Time for you to go back to your pigs and get out of here."

"You know what? That's fine with me if it means I get to be away from you!" Beth cried in frustration as she stormed past Heather over to Lindsay and Leshawna.

Leshawna gave Beth a comforting hug and whispered, "Sorry girl, but I guess the team thought you messed up too big this time. I'd have kept you on over Justin if I could have. Take care."

"But, this isn't possible, Beth. You said you weren't going home! You said we'd be here together when Tyler had to leave too! It's not fair!" sobbed Lindsay as she and Beth exchanged a teary hug.

"I know, Linds. I know, and I really want to stay too, but it looks like Heather beat us. You can still take her down though, ok?" Beth begged Lindsay as she wiped the tears from her eyes. As Beth started walking down the dock, she turned back and requested, "Tell DJ goodbye for me. Oh, I can't believe I finally got a good boyfriend and we're already separated, and after such a magical date too!" Beth then climbed onto the boat and it pulled away as she waved sadly to her friends.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – But That's Impossible)**

Lindsay – "I can't believe my teammates voted out Beth! I mean, she is like the nicest person here, and she's really awesome to talk to. Plus, she told me she'd be here for me, so like, she should still be here!"

DJ – "Man, why would they eliminate Beth? This is such a downer that the two of us are separated already. If I wasn't determined to make Mama proud, I'd consider quitting the show to see her again. But I couldn't do that again, could I?"

Leshawna – "I am glad my girl Heather is safe, but I don't understand why the team would vote off a sweet girl like Beth over someone as lazy as Justin. Well other than him being so hot. *pauses for a moment* Not as hot as you Harold baby of course!"

Justin – "Losing Beth is quite possibly the perfect thing for me right now. I kept Heather safe, made Lindsay desperate for friends again, and I got rid of her reduction in our team's gorgeousity. I pretty much won in every way there. Good work brain!"

* * *

With the boat now completely out of sight, Lindsay trudged glumly back to the cabin as Leshawna accompanied her looking equally despondent. The two reluctantly entered the Killer Bees' cabin where Heather was addressing the team.

"Look, I know some of you don't like me, and frankly, I don't like some of you either, but we need a plan for next challenge because I am not losing three in a row." Heather was met with nods, albeit reluctantly from some of her teammates.

"Totally dudette! I mean, losing two in a row and voting off awesome dudes like Tyler and Beth is a total downer." Geoff commented as he pulled his hat down over his eyes to avoid the gaze of his teammates as he felt guilt over voting for Beth.

"Do you actually have a plan?" Eva roared as she glared impatiently at Heather.

"Ooh! What if we just like hypnotize the other team to do whatever we want. Izzy totally knows a dance that will make the guys go crazy for her!" Izzy excitedly leapt off the bed and began doing her dance of the rattlesnake.

"I don't think that's quite what we need here Izzy," Duncan observed before quickly getting on his guard in case Izzy leapt at him.

"I agree with Duncan," Leshawna exclaimed as she drew attention to her. "I mean, I want to win as much as all of y'all, but we've all got friends on the other team, so we need to win it fairly. I think if we all just try our best tomorrow, we got this in the bag! Shawnie is not just going to quit now!" Leshawna's encouragement aroused a course of cheers from most of the team, except for Lindsay who still continued to rifle listlessly through her makeup kit, mumbling out a feeble "Yay."

The team shared an awkward, guilty glance before Justin ultimately sat down next to Lindsay to comfort her and attempt to win her loyalty as the rest of the team dispersed to relax for the rest of the evening. "Lindsay, Beth and I were good friends too, so this is like really hard on all of us, but I think if you take a good look at me, you'll realize that there's still something worth fighting for in this game."

"Maybe," Lindsay sighed as she tried to decide between two shades of teal nail polish. "So, which of these do you think reminds you more of Beth?" Lindsay asked Justin.

"Oh, the one on the left of course. See, there's that old Lindsay. I mean, you're so smart when it comes to fashion, and I know beauty," Justin flirted as he leaned into Lindsay who chuckled nervously.

"Awww, thanks Justin. You know, if I wasn't dating Tyler already, we could like, totally be a super hot couple. But either way, thanks for making me feel better." Lindsay gave Justin a quick peck on the cheek before beginning to paint her nails with a faint smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Suddenly getting an idea, she added excitedly, "I can totally paint your nails in memory of Beth too! I mean, I used to make her nails looks totally cute, so I bet I could do that for you too!"

"Oh, that's so nice of you Lindsay, but I think I'll need to take a pass on the painting for now," Justin answered as a wicked grin played across his face as he exited the cabin.

* * *

Chris was seated in a chair watching a TV that he quickly flicked off in annoyance when he realized the camera was on him. "Now that Beth's been sent home, will Justin completely brainwash Lindsay into his alliance? Will Trent take the hint that Eva likes him? And will the frothing sea of emotions on the Screaming Falcons spell the end for them next challenge? Find out next time on Total Drama Redux!" Chris then shut off the camera before resuming watching his show, yelling to the cameraman that he was fired.

* * *

**AN: Well, I know this chapter had a lot of portions not related to the challenge, but I felt it was nice to see what the cast would do in their spare time when they didn't have a challenge and decided to explore that after finishing up the plays.**

**I'm sorry to all the Beth fans out there; I really like her too, but with an alliance against her and Lindsay, she didn't stand much of a chance. Still, this chapter was hard to write, especially since it meant separating her from Lindsay and DJ. **

**As always, please leave a review, and especially tell me if you enjoyed all the scenes before the elimination or if you'd rather just see me cut straight to it in future chapters. I'm not planning on having a similar section after all the challenges, but if people liked it, I would definitely do it again. Also, I'm always happy to get suggestions for improvement!**

Also, here are the votes that did not make it into the main story:

Beth – "I vote for Heather, and hopefully this time the rest of the team will too. I'm like so nervous about the vote though."

Duncan – "As his highness commands, I'm voting Beth. No real loss, I guess."

Eva – "Grrr, Heather would be so dead if I wasn't stuck voting with her for one challenge! Dirty, underhanded, little witch! But Beth is my vote."

Geoff – "I really enjoyed partying it up with you today Beth, so this is like really hard to do, but hey, at least you get to enjoy a rockin' resort now!"

Heather – "Talking these fools into voting out Tyler and Beth? Too easy. And now, there will be two less votes against me every time, so there's no way I could be eliminated. This season, no one is taking me down."

Leshawna – "As much as Beth messed up today, I can't separate my girl from her man. I vote for Justin. Man, that boy is smokin' but he's completely useless in challenges."

Votes:

Beth – Heather

Duncan – Beth

Eva – Beth

Geoff – Beth

Heather – Beth

Izzy – Justin

Justin – Beth

Leshawna – Justin

Lindsay – Not counted (Intended Heather)

Trent – Heather

Beth – 5

Heather – 2 (3 intended)

Justin – 2

No one – 1


	12. Day 5 Pt 1 Into the Woods

**Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. This story is for entertainment purposes only, so hang on for the next chapter! It'll be a scream.**

* * *

Chris, seated in his personal trailer smiled at the camera and began his trademarked introduction. "Last time on Total Drama Redux, our campers put on a series of plays scored by Chef and yours truly. Some of them really stank!" (A picture of Owen and Ezekiel's play flashes by). "While others were quite impressive." (A picture of Noah and Katie's play appears on screen). "But even better, some of them were dangerous!" (A picture of the stage on fire as Eva helps Trent and Beth off stage is shown). "But in the end, it was Beth who paid the price for the accident she caused and was forced to leave the island, and her boyfriend, behind. What extreme challenge do we have in store for our campers today? Find out now on –" Chris's speech was cut off as a black glove covered his mouth and jerked him backwards as the camera was kicked over, turning into static.

* * *

(Theme song plays)

* * *

Without Chris to wake them up, the campers were able to wake up at their own pace. After everyone had eaten, they were milling around the mess hall waiting for the next challenge to be announced.

"What's taking Chris so long? I don't want to wait all day to kick another one of these losers off the island," Heather complained as she tapped her fork impatiently on the table.

"I think you mean get voted off yourself. I mean seriously, how have you not been voted off already?" Gwen demanded in annoyance.

"Maybe he got voted off by a mean team," Lindsay sobbed as she turned to the spot where Beth would have been.

"Obviously he wasn't voted off since he's the host Lindsay, but I'd be more concerned about what Izzy did to him." Duncan glanced warily at Izzy to gauge what her reaction would be in case she attacked.

Rising indignantly to her feet, Izzy countered, "Izzy did not do this! She is innocent and you'll never take her alive!"

Before Izzy could bolt from the mess hall, Chef stormed out of the kitchen, grabbed Izzy, tossed her onto the Killer Bees' table and barked out, "Sit your butts down! I don't actually know where Chris is as he disappeared while filming the introduction to today's show along with the cameraman, but since he's gone, I'm in charge. In fact, I have prepared a challenge for you all for just an occasion like this!"

"Ten bucks says he's sending us into the woods again," Gwen quipped to her team with a roll of her eyes.

"You're so on, Gothie!" Courtney hissed back before her eyes went wide with shock and she corrected herself, "Uh, sorry about that. I mean Gwen."

"Today, you will be testing your wilderness survival skills again. Given only a tent, you will each need to set up camp in the woods."

"Yes! Pay up Courtney" Gwen pumped her fist triumphantly before extending her hand to Courtney who reluctantly complied.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Owen boasted triumphantly, before looking around nervously and squeaking out, "There won't be bears, will there?"

"Probably lots of them, but I'd be more worried about the Sasquatchanakwa," Chef answered dismissively before plodding on with his explanation. "Once you've made camp, you will wait for the sun to go down. At that time, you will begin searching the woods for the hidden Chef dolls." Chef produced a rather beat up doll that looked somewhat like him from his apron as an example. "There are 11 of these in the woods, and the team that finds the most of them, wins the challenge. However, you can't bring them back to camp until the sun rises tomorrow."

"You mean that you want us to spend all night in the woods for no good reason so you can be all by your lonesome at camp going through our stuff?" Leshawna cried incredulously.

Chef nodded his head yes, but then corrected himself, "No! It builds character. Why, when I was in the army, we'd have killed to spend just a night in the woods! Now get your butts in gear, and go!" Chef whipped out a knife and pointed it menacingly at the campers.

The campers scrambled to comply with Chef's orders and moved into the woods in a pack. Entering the first clearing, Chef dropped one of the tents and other supplies off his back. "This is your campsite, Killer Bees. Say your goodbyes to the Screaming Falcons, and then prepare your site."

Although most of the campers quickly exchanged goodbyes, Bridgette and Geoff paused, awkwardly facing each other. Eventually, Bridgette broke the silence. "Well, I'm glad you were safe last night, Geoff."

"Thanks Babe, uh, Bridge!" Geoff corrected himself as he shifted his weight awkwardly. "Stay calm in the woods, tonight ok? It looks like your team's leaving, so you better catch up!"

Realizing Geoff had remembered her phobia, she cracked a smile and gave Geoff a quick kiss before darting after her team, calling back, "Thanks Geoff! Good luck to you too!" with one last glance over her shoulder while Geoff waved.

"What's wrong dude?" Duncan asked seeing Geoff's troubled expression and overhearing the strained conversation.

"I'm just worried that my relationship with Bridgette is like, nearly over man," Geoff worried as he began unpacking the tent to help set it up.

With a shrug, Duncan began helping Geoff with the tent, replying, "Nah, you don't need to be worried. She's into you, and even if you break up, you'll be back together in no time."

Working his way into the conversation, Justin added, "Duncan has a point, but I'm sure doing something special for her wouldn't hurt. Just make her a little gift this challenge, you'll win her back even faster."

Perking up a bit, Geoff began working with a renewed vigor. "You two are right. I just need to make it through this challenge, and maybe make a little something for Bridge, and then things will go back to normal!"

The camera then panned to the clearing where Chef was addressing the Screaming Falcons. "Here is your campsite, so try not to die and stuff."

Chef prepared to leave but was interrupted by Courtney. "You're joking, right? The other team is so much closer to Camp Wawanakwa."

Still annoyed with Courtney over the last challenge, Cody countered, "Who cares? There's no need to be the first ones back, and maybe we're closer to the dolls, huh?"

Courtney's face grew red with anger at Cody's outburst, and Cody shrunk back in fear. Luckily, he was spared by Chef's final announcement. "We tried to space the dolls out so neither team has an advantage, but scrawny kid is right. Being closer to camp doesn't help. Well, unless old Sasquatchanakwa attacks," before departing with an ominous chuckle.

Trembling, Bridgette gasped, "You don't think the Sasquatchanakwa will really be let loose this challenge, right? As if the woods weren't bad enough!"

"That would be so scary that I'd like die," Katie cried out as she looked to Sadie in horror.

"Oh me too! But then we'd totally be BFGFFDs!" **[1] **Sadie smiled widely at her realization as she pulled Katie into a tight hug.

Ignoring Katie and Sadie, Noah pointed out, "I'm fairly sure it is loose. Why else would Chef spend so much time talking about it otherwise?"

Sadie glared at Noah before replying, "Just to scare us, duh! I mean, he's a total meanie like that, just like someone else on this team." Noah arched an eyebrow at Sadie in confusion who stuck her tongue out at him.

Noticing DJ was curled up in a ball and shaking, Owen tried to comfort him. "Don't worry, buddy. I mean, we don't really need to worry about the Sasquatchanakwa. I'm sure if we really get into trouble, the crew or Chris will come save us."

"You're too trusting, Owen. It's more likely that Chris would let us be mauled for ratings, and besides that, didn't Chef say he disappeared?" Gwen was oblivious to how much more nervous her words were making DJ and continued talking. "I'm sure it's nothing major, but I'd be more worried about whatever caused his disappearance. Assuming it's not just a hoax of course, which knowing Chris it probably is."

"Just give me a bow, and I'll keep you safe, DJ," Ezekiel reassured him as he struggled to get the tent unpacked.

"Thanks man!" DJ responded as he pulled himself together enough to help out Ezekiel.

"Ooh! What should we do?" Sadie burst out as she surveyed the camp.

"We should totally start a roaring campfire," Katie suggested as she began gathering some logs.

"Because a fire is so useful in the middle of the day," Noah quipped with a bored expression from where he was seated on the ground doing nothing.

"I don't see you trying to do anything helpful Mr. Reads-A-Lot," Sadie countered as she tried to appear tough.

"Ooh, that really hurts," Noah taunted sarcastically. "But whatever, I'll go get some water for us for later. Maybe you two should go get us some food. Chef didn't pack very much. There's mostly just pans here." Noah then stood up and left with the bucket to bring back some water.

"I'll go with you buddy!" Owen called as he followed after Noah. "Don't worry everyone. I might not be the best at fighting bears, but I do know how to fish!"

"Noah has the right idea," Courtney agreed. "Would you two be willing to go gather berries for us?"

"Sure!" Katie replied happily as she began digging through their supplies for a container to hold the blueberries. "But just in case, could someone come with us so we don't get lost?"

"Oh, we so don't need help if I lead this time," Sadie protested as she tried to get some alone time with Katie.

"I can do it!" Cody volunteered as he left with Katie and Sadie, happy to stop fighting with the tent. As Cody left, the camera panned over to the tent in which Ezekiel had somehow managed to get himself stuck as DJ and Owen struggled to untangle him.

"What do you want us to do?" Gwen asked as she and Bridgette joined Courtney.

"I figured, the three of us could start mapping out how we're going to approach the search and making a sleep schedule. We need to be organized to win this challenge." Courtney answered as she pulled out a pad of paper to begin planning.

"Great!" Bridgette agreed. "It's probably best if we send everyone out to search in pairs since that way we can cover a lot of ground quickly but still have a thorough search. Two people checking has to be better than just one, right?"

"And you don't need to be alone in the woods then," Gwen teased as she lightly elbowed Bridgette in the side.

"Well, that too," Bridgette confessed with a blush.

Noticing something was a bit off with Bridgette, Courtney inquired, "Is everything alright? I figured since Geoff is still here, you'd be back to your usual self today."

Bridgette sighed deeply but admitted, "Yeah, I'm a little better, but I'm just worried about what's going to happen to us. Being on different teams certainly makes this harder."

"Well, I suppose we should plan now, but we'll talk more during the challenge." Courtney immediately wrote her name down next to Bridgette's before turning to Gwen. "Who do you want to work with Gwen?"

"If Bridgette's taken, DJ," Gwen answered simply. "He's a great guy, and hopefully, I can stop him from totally freaking out. Besides, Katie and Sadie will obviously demand to be a pair, Owen will want to work with Noah, and Ezekiel can pair up with Cody that way."

"Good thinking Gwen, especially since that's what I was thinking too," Courtney complemented her as she wrote down the pairs. "Now we just need to decide who's going where, and more importantly, who will be searching the same areas as the Killer Bees!"

Before the audience could hear their plans, however, the focus returned to the Killer Bees.

Eva had taken over setting up the tent, and as she wiped her brow and admired her work, commented, "There. That will hold us for the night."

"Wow, that looks awesome, Eva!" Trent commented as he walked up behind her to examine the tent as well. "With such a great shelter, we at least should be able to get some rest before the challenge to beat those Screaming Falcons."

"Yeah girl. You know your wilderness survival, huh?" Leshawna interjected as she watched Izzy dive into the tent as Lindsay followed her.

With a confident nod, Eva answered, "Wilderness survival is a great way to train."

From inside the tent, they could hear Lindsay ask, "Wait, where's the outlet? I so need to have a place to plug in my hair dryer."

"We're in the wilderness, silly," Izzy answered as began setting down a bunch of sleeping bags. "But Izzy could totally fashion you one out of bark and leaves!"

"Really? Oh thank you so much, Eva!" Lindsay gushed as she hugged Izzy. "That would be like so awesome, but how would it work?"

Izzy paused for a moment before shaking her head in disappointment. "Sorry, Izzy didn't realize you wanted it to work, but she'll work on figuring out how to get an insulator to conduct enough electricity to power your appliance with no electrical source just for you."

"Uh huh?" Lindsay babbled in confusion.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – It's Science)**

Lindsay – "I don't quite understand what Eva was telling me, but it sounds really good to me. I mean, maybe I won't have to go without making my hair look as awesome as it usually does just because we're in the woods!"

Izzy – "Izzy will defy the laws of physics if it's the last thing she does! (Izzy laughs maniacally before knocking over the camera)

* * *

"Well, the camp looks about done, so I think I'm going to go take a nap to be rested for later," Heather commented as she entered the tent after making sure Izzy and Lindsay were gone.

"Not that I need it, but I think I'll give my body some beauty rest too," Justin commented as he also climbed into the tent.

Pulling out a Frisbee, Duncan suggested, "So, anyone up for some catch?"

"I'm totally in man!" Geoff concurred as he ran over to join Duncan; the duo was eventually joined by the rest of the team except Heather and Justin, and they continued to play until it started to grow dark.

Exhausted, Leshawna sat down on the sidelines. "Man, that might not have been the best strategy. This body was not made for exercise all day and night!"

"I so know!" Lindsay agreed as she sat down too. "Do you know how hard it is to keep running in these boots? I don't want to even search at all."

"I don't know," Trent began as he took a break as well. "I mean, it was a lot of fun and made the time go by much more quickly. Trent then ducked as a toss from Duncan nearly smashed into his head. "Watch it, man!"

With an innocent smile, Duncan answered, "Sorry dude. Must have been a bad toss."

Izzy, Geoff, and Eva wandered into the woods to look for the Frisbee as Heather and Justin emerged from the tent. Stretching her arms out above her head, Heather commented, "I think that's the best sleep I've gotten on this stupid island ever. For once, there were almost no interruptions with Little Miss Crazy distracted." Noticing Izzy was missing, Heather asked, "Say, where is she anyways?"

"Looking for a flying disc thing," Lindsay explained as she pointed off into the woods. "A UFO is it?"

"We don't have time for that," Heather complained. "What we need to do is start making a plan to search for those dolls. With one less person, we're already at a disadvantage."

"I can guard the camp for us," Justin offered, trying to find a way to stay behind. "After all, someone wouldn't have a partner anyways and we don't want anything to happen to our campsite.

"I don't think so!" Leshawna countered as she rose to her feet and over to Justin. "I am sick of you just sittin' back and making everyone else do the challenges. You're searching, and that's that. Besides, Eva's tough enough to take care of herself on her own."

"Leshawna's right," Trent interjected. We need to have as many groups searching as possible once it's dark enough to start, and Eva is the toughest one here."

"Great," Heather agreed, glad to be getting somewhere, "Then I'll go with Leshawna, Duncan can go with Geoff, Justin with Trent, and Izzy with Lindsay. Any objections?" The team shook their heads no as Izzy emerged from the woods, waving the Frisbee triumphantly.

"I got it guys! The game is totally back on!" Noticing no one else was moving to join her, Izzy added, "Oh, it looks like everyone wants to do something more boring instead."

The team continued strategizing until Trent realized Geoff and Eva were still missing. "Man, what's keeping them? I highly doubt they thought Duncan threw the Frisbee that far."

With a laugh, Izzy revealed, "Oh, that. Well, Eva thinks Izzy is totally still using her spy skills to hide in the woods, so she's probably still looking for Izzy. Funny, right?"

"Ugh, that's just great. Now we're missing two people for the challenge!" Heather groaned as she crossed her arms and glared at Izzy.

Lindsay, trying to figure out what was going on, pointed out, "Wait, that still doesn't explain where the other guy is. If only Eva is looking, why isn't he back?"

The Killer Bees paused to consider Lindsay's point when Eva came stomping out of the bushes, covered in thorns and looking very annoyed. "Izzy! Why didn't you tell me you were sneaking back to camp? I must have spent at least an hour looking for you in the stupid woods!"

"Izzy was going to tell you, but then she got distracted by the Frisbee! Do you want to catch it again?" Izzy suggested as she prepared to give it a toss.

"No!" Eva raged as she ground her teeth. "I've had enough of your games for today."

"Okay, we need to talk about something else to calm that girl down. You didn't see Geoff nearby, did you?" Leshawna prompted Eva.

"No. Why wouldn't he be back already?" Eva sulked as she surveyed her team, waiting for an answer.

"We don't know either," Leshawna answered until an idea struck her. "Unless he met up with Bridgette of course. Maybe that boy is locking lips at the Screaming Falcons' camp."

Rising, Justin offered with a pointed glance at Leshawna, "Well, since I'm all refreshed, I suppose I could do something to help the team and go look for him. You coming, Duncan?"

"Eh, why not?" Duncan answered as the two left the clearing.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – We've Got Spirit!)**

Leshawna – "Ugh, Justin is really creasing me now. He doesn't want to do anything in challenges but expects us to not vote him off. If we lose this one, he is gone! Unless Geoff is ditching us for Bridgette. Bridgette's my friend, but those two just never learn how annoying they can be sometimes!"

Justin – "If Leshawna thinks I'm going to risk getting all those thorns in my perfect skin like Eva got in hers, she's crazy. I just need to do enough to seem like a valuable team member."

* * *

"So, if we lose, who do you think we should vote out next?" Justin asked as he and Duncan continued walking while searching for any sign of Geoff.

"I still say Heather since she'll make it too far unless we stop her now, but since you seem to want her around for now, Trent. The dude's not that good at challenges and is a total dork." Duncan answered before he stopped in his tracks, convinced he saw some movement off to the side.

"If you're not worried about Eva or Izzy killing us, that's fine with me," Justin replied before he noticed Duncan wasn't following him. "Hello? Duncan? Buddy?"

Deciding it was nothing, Duncan shook his head to clear it and jogged back over to Justin. "Sorry, I thought I saw something, but I guess it was just my imagination."

The two then stepped into the Screaming Falcons' camp. Owen was the first to greet them, welcoming them into the camp and offering them some fish. "What's up guys? Good to see you."

Before they could answer, Courtney darted over and cut them off. "What are you doing here? The time to search hasn't started yet, so you should be back at your own camps."

"Nice to see you too, Princess," Duncan taunted Courtney as he leaned in close.

Justin cleared his throat before interjecting, "Actually, we're looking for Geoff. He's not here making out with Bridgette, is he?"

Hearing her name, Bridgette left the area where she had been playing cards with Gwen, Cody, and Noah to join Courtney. "Wait, what's going on?"

"That answers that I guess," Duncan pointed out before a wicked grin crossed his face. "Geoff isn't here, so I guess the killer got him."

"Killer?" Bridgette gasped in horror as she pulled Duncan back to stop him from leaving. "You have to tell me what's going on! What happened to Geoff?"

Playing along, Justin added, "Izzy and Eva said that someone was sneaking around our campsite, and Heather pointed out maybe whoever was there was the person who got Chris. Sometime later, Geoff vanished when he went off in the woods alone. We thought maybe he was with Bridgette, but since he isn't, we can only expect the worst."

"No! Geoff!" Bridgette started sobbing and turned to Courtney for support.

"Get real. These two just came here to scare us. There's no killer on the loose, or if it is, it's just Chef in disguise. Now get out of here!" Courtney angrily pushed Justin and Duncan out of the campsite before regrouping with her team.

"Courtney, what if they're telling the truth? Geoff could be in serious trouble!" Bridgette worried as she prepared to run after them.

"Courtney's probably right," Gwen comforted her. "I'm sure Geoff's safely back at camp, and they're just trying to play on your fears and probably DJ's too. Duncan and Justin aren't the most trustworthy after all."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Did I Say That?)**

Gwen – "I never thought I'd say Courtney was right! What's next, agreeing with Heather?" (Gwen begins laughing at the thought).

* * *

DJ, who had only heard part of the conversation, cried nervously. "Look, let's just forget the challenge, and go back to camp! I don't want to be in the woods with a crazy killer on the loose!"

"We can't just give up," Courtney insisted as she tried to calm DJ down. "If the other team is lying, that's exactly what they want. We just need to be careful as it gets darker. Cody, how many flashlights do we have?"

Cody darted into the tent and came out with six flashlights. "Looks like only six, so we don't have enough for everyone."

"Fine. Then let's get organized." Courtney kept one flashlight for herself and then gave one to each group.

"I have excellent night vision!" Ezekiel boasted as he gave the flashlight to Noah. "Just stick with me, and we'll have all those Chef dolls in no time."

"Sounds like you don't even need me then. Maybe I'll just stay at camp," Noah commented wryly as he gave up on the card game and went to get a book to read.

"But then you'll miss all the fun!" Ezekiel insisted as he followed Noah.

"And that would be such a tragedy," Noah responded with a sigh as he found the book he wanted.

"Do you think we'll see the Sasquatchanakwa again? Or a bear?" Sadie gasped to Katie as the two resumed gossiping, and Sadie began playing with their flashlight.

"I sure hope not!" Katie answered with a shudder. "But at least we'll be together to face it."

"Oh I know what you mean! I bet we can find like so many dolls, and even if we get lost going back, it won't matter!" Sadie gloated happily.

"We are so both making it through this survival challenge," Katie concurred confidently.

Grinning from ear to ear, the duo let out an ear-splitting, "Eeeeeeiiii!"

Plugging his ears in frustration, Noah complained, "Gee, as exciting and enjoyable as this all is, do you think you could go somewhere else?"

Sadie glared at Noah before turning up her nose and storming into the tent. "Fine! We didn't want to be near a meanie like you anyways." Katie hesitated a moment, but followed Sadie into the tent.

"Guys, let's not fight!" Bridgette begged as she tried to calm Katie and Sadie down. "We might have the lead right now, but the Killer Bees will be trying to take it back, and they'll win if we're divided!"

"Whatever," Noah answered, not really caring about the feud with Katie and Sadie.

"Since we have the time, I think I could use a snack. Do we have any berries left, Owen?" Cody asked as he tried to find the container of them.

With a sheepish grin, Owen answered, "Uh, no, someone that wasn't me probably ate them all."

"You know, I could use some too. Do you think you could go pick some more?" Courtney called into the tent to Katie and Sadie.

"Oh, I so know right where they are now!" Katie boasted as she grabbed the bucket and ran into the woods to pick some more berries.

"Take our flashlight then! You can use it as a beacon if you get lost!" Sadie teased her as she handed over the light.

"Wait! Just in case there is a killer, don't go off alone!" Gwen called after Katie as she darted after her. Katie, however, did not hear or heed Gwen's warning, but Sadie's eyes went wide in terror.

"Relax, she'll be fine," Courtney countered as she sat down by the fire that was quickly becoming the primary source of light for the camp.

Chef's voice soon began echoing from the speakers. "It's dark enough, so get your scrawny butts in gear and start finding those dolls! You have until," Chef paused for a moment and glanced around before continuing as something fell in the room next to him, "it's light to bring them back. Remember that-" a booming crash and a strangled yell cut Chef's message short as the speakers went dead.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" DJ wailed as he curled into a ball. "Whatever it is got Chef too!"

Nervously, Courtney pointed out, "Well, we don't know that for sure. And where's Katie? Shouldn't she be back by now?"

"She's probably just a teensy bit lost," Sadie answered, trying to reassure herself more than the team.

Owen, equally overcome with nerves, had made a beeline for their supplies and quickly began snacking on a bag of chips. Faced with the annoyed faces of his teammates he chuckled and explained, "What? Facing probable death makes me hungry." Owen then farted and added, "And gassy!" as the team backed away from him.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Ghost in the Graveyard, err, Forest)**

DJ – "I was so scared while we were in the woods, and I'm not afraid to admit that. I just kept thinking how I wanted to see Mama and Beth one more time before I died!"

Owen – "What? It's just a natural reaction to fear, honest!"

Bridgette – "I can't believe Geoff has vanished in the woods and now it looks like a killer is loose too! I thought the woods were scary before, but this is so terrifying!"

* * *

A piercing scream suddenly split the air, and Sadie gasped in horror. "That was Katie!"

Gwen immediately took charge and began leading the group in the direction from which Katie's scream had come, making sure that Sadie didn't pull ahead of the group. "Everyone, stay together and do not let the person in front of you out of your sight! And even more importantly, don't make much noise. If there really is a killer in the woods, the last thing we want to do is alert him to our location."

"We're almost to where the blueberry bush was," Cody hissed as he pointed to the general area where they expected to find Katie.

"Katie, are you there?" Bridgette whispered before stopping in horror when someone began squeezing her hand. Bridgette's head spun around, but she was relieved to see it was just DJ, clutching Bridgette with a petrified gaze. "Just a little more buddy. Stay with us," she reassured him, trying to stop him from passing out and steel her own nerves. DJ nodded in a daze as he continued following Bridgette.

Attempting to pause the group by holding her hands up, Gwen cautiously walked around the bush, on edge for the slightest movement. The team followed closely behind, crashing into Gwen and falling to the ground in a heap after Gwen stopped moving, starting in horror at the scene before her. "That is so messed up," she choked out before averting her eyes. Confused, the rest of the team surveyed the area, and some of the contestants with weaker stomachs threw up at the sight. On the ground around the bush were snapped branches, signs of a struggle, and most disturbingly, copious amounts of blood. Nearby, a shattered flashlight lay on the ground.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Redrum)**

Gwen – "Don't get me wrong, I love horror movies, but that was just too much. If this is a challenge, the producers are messed up, but if it's not, poor Katie.

DJ – (wiping vomit off his mouth) "I'm never signing up for a reality TV show ever again! That was so wrong. And we're all gonna die next!" (DJ starts sobbing)

Sadie – (tears are streaming down her face) "Katie, you were the best friend I ever had, and I miss you so much already. I'm going to get whoever did this to you! I swear. I should never have let you go off alone!"

Noah – "And that's one way to get peace and quiet." (Noah then realizes how viewers will likely react to his comment). "What? I don't believe she's actually dead. I feel like that would actually be upsetting, but this is, quite literally, nothing."

* * *

The moment that the team spent rooted to the spot quickly passed as Sadie and DJ both leap to their feet in a panic. "Katie? Katie? Where are you? This is totally a trick, or a nightmare, or something!" Sadie shrieked at the top of her lungs as she sprinted away from the group, knocking Courtney and Bridgette back to the ground and into the blueberry bush.

DJ, similarly, ran away wailing, "Momaaaaaaaa! I don't wanna die!" as he crashed into Owen, causing Owen to drop and spill his bag of chips. DJ, too, disappeared into the distance, as Gwen shook her head in frustration before turning to help Bridgette and Courtney out of the bush with Cody's help.

"So much for staying quiet and not alerting the killer to our location," Gwen complained, frustrated that her plan had been ruined. "We should probably get moving just in case the killers are closing in quickly. I'd say we should split up and find them, but I'd rather we stick as a group to be safer."

"Aiiiiieee!" Sadie screamed as the sound of a chainsaw was heard in the distance, silencing Sadie's cries for Katie.

"I guess, that means there really is a killer," Bridgette gasped in horror. "That means Geoff really is in trouble!"

"It's getting harder to deny," Courtney agreed with a grim nod. "We have to do something to find DJ before it's too late!"

Owen, who was feebly trying to salvage the bag of chips watched in horror as a raccoon came out of the woods and darted off with the bag, leaving Owen with only a handful of chips and leaves. Owen quickly swallowed them before wailing, "Noooooooo! That poor food!" before Ezekiel elbowed him in the stomach to quiet him down, putting a finger over his lips.

"Well, if the killer didn't know where we were before, he does now," Cody commented grimly as his eyes darted around, expecting the killer to strike again at any moment.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Alliance Blues)**

Ezekiel – "Maybe making an alliance with Owen was a mistake, eh? I mean, he did kind uf lead the Killer right to us. Well, Sadie and DJ did too."

Cody – "I can't die now! I haven't even had a real date yet, much less made out with Gwen!"

Owen – "Great Golden Carp that is it! DJ caused the destruction of all that delicious food, and he needs to pay for it!"

* * *

Noah, who had been closely examining the blood on the ground despite his initial repulsion made a sudden discovery. Before his team could leave, he remarked, "Wait! This is all just a trick. I mean it's not even *mmph*" A hand over Noah's mouth cut off his words as he was pulled away from the group.

"Mmph? I must be even more behind then I thought on the late speak," Ezekiel commented in confusion.

In frustration, Courtney spat out, "Don't worry about it Ezekiel. What's a trick, Noah?" Not hearing a response, Courtney repeated herself, "Noah?"

"Buddy? Not you too!" Owen wailed as the team began frantically searching the area.

"This is ridiculous," Gwen complained as she started to hike to a new part of the woods and lead the team with her. "Why are we still here when the killer's been picking us off one by one?"

"Gwen's right!" Bridgette cried out in horror as she grabbed onto Gwen. "Let's just head back to camp."

"No, I should have noticed my Little Buddy was gone, so I'm going to look for him!" Owen insisted defiantly as he looked to Ezekiel and Cody for support.

"But the best thing to do now is to stay together in a big group and make a plan at camp!" Gwen insisted in frustration. Realizing she was getting nowhere, Gwen warned them, "Fine, but don't come haunting me if the killer gets you," before stomping towards camp, dragging Bridgette in tow.

"We should get going too, eh?" Ezekiel inquired as he prepared to separate from the group.

"You know it!" Owen concurred as he confidently walked into the trees to the south and Ezekiel followed. Cody cast one nervous, longing glance back at Gwen before ultimately complying and leaving with Owen.

"Coming, Court?" Bridgette wondered as she was pulled out of sight.

"Yeah, just give me one last second to look for clues. I feel like it's my fault Katie got killed since I sent her to get berries," Courtney confessed shakily, revealing she was starting to break down into tears. "I'll be right behind you two, I promise."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Promises Not Kept)**

Courtney – "I know the smart thing to do would have been to follow them, but I just felt so guilty about sending Katie to her death. If there was any chance she was still alive, I had to keep looking. Besides, I can handle myself in a fight!"

* * *

At the Killer Bees' campsite, Izzy was twirling a flaming stick she had pulled out of the fire. "Izzy learned this from Beth, uh huh! But Izzy had to teach herself how to catch them since Beth didn't know how." Izzy's toss came dangerously close to hitting the tent, causing her teammates to become very worried and annoyed.

"Enough already!" Heather demanded as she tried to stop Izzy who merely dove around her and continued playing with the flaming stick. "Ugh, I've had enough of this. I'd rather just start looking for Geoff and maybe get a head start on looking for the dolls. Let's go Leshawna."

Turning to Eva, Leshawna requested, "Try to keep that girl from burning down our tent, ok?" Eva nodded but then watched helplessly as Izzy dove through the tent carrying the stick, miraculously not burning the tent down.

As soon as Heather was out of sight, Izzy tossed the stick into the woods, causing Trent and Lindsay to go chasing after it to extinguish it. Izzy then slipped over to Eva and explained, "Izzy knew that would work. Now that Heather and Leshawna are gone, Izzy can take Lindsay with her while she goes and looks for Sasquatchanakwa and Geoff, leaving you at the camp alone with Trent."

"Izzy, would you stop playing matchmaker and focus on the challenge?" Eva begged, worried someone on the team might overhear Izzy.

"Don't be such a worrywart!" Izzy countered as she ran over to Lindsay who was returning after putting out the fire Izzy caused. "Say, Lindsay, I heard that there's an incredible sale on shoes over there in the woods."

Lindsay's eyes lit up immediately and she grabbed Izzy's hand, dragging Izzy after her as she began running. "Eeeeii! A sale? I was just thinking I could use some new pairs of shoes for the competition. Let's go! Let's go!" Izzy turned back and winked to Eva as the pair faded out of her sight.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Surprise!)**

Lindsay – "I can't believe I finally get to go shopping on the show. I mean, we were at that movie studio and in civilization and I didn't get to go to the mall. I just wish Izzy had told me there was a mall on the island sooner!"

Eva – "I'm not going to force anything with Trent, but it was kind of nice of Izzy to give me some time alone with him. I guess."

Trent – "With the fire and the gorgeous sunset, it was the perfect night for a date since nature set such a romantic scene. I just wish I could have been spending it with Gwen. I think the two of us are getting pretty tight again."

* * *

"What was that all about?" Trent inquired as he sat down next to Eva.

"I have no idea," Eva confessed as she double checked that everyone was gone. "So, what lame hiding spots do you think Chris will have used this time?"

"No doubt something life threatening," Trent answered as he gazed into the fire. "What would you do with the money if you won? I mean, that kind of money is really something!"

Eva paused to consider the question before responding brusquely, "Probably get some new weights to make a gym at home, give some to my family, and save the rest for later. You?"

With an excited grin, Trent answered, "I'd totally buy a wicked new motorcycle, a high-quality electric guitar, and probably travel the world, hopefully with Gwen."

"Oh, that's cool, I guess." Eva let out a somewhat dejected sigh that she tried to keep Trent from noticing.

"I know!" Trent responded excitedly, missing Eva's true feelings. "I'm sure I could chip in for your weights though if I win," he added playfully causing Eva to crack a smile.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm winning this. I guess I could return the favor by picking you up a consolation prize though." Eva let out a triumphant laugh, and Trent joined in with her. Hearing a rustling in the bushes, Eva added, "I suppose we should start preparing to search, huh?"

Coming out of the bushes, Justin finished talking with Duncan. "How long do you think your story bought us? They looked pretty scared."

"Not that much time, but if it put part of their team on edge, we have the advantage," Duncan responded confidently. "While they're all scared of the big scary killer, we can snag all the dolls."

"What happened?" Eva demanded as she stomped over to the duo, annoyed by the interruption.

"We just had a little fun with the other team is all." Duncan smirked at the memory before sitting down by the fire. "Guarding the camp alone now?"

Without even bothering to look at Duncan, Eva shot back, "Of course not. Trent's right over by the fire."

"Uh, no he's not," Duncan answered snidely. "I don't see anyone here besides you, me, and Justin."

Dropping her bag and shifting her attention to Duncan, Eva snarled, "Maybe you should get an eye exam them." She stopped abruptly when she realized Trent was gone. "Very funny, Trent. Why don't you come out now?"

The trio paused and waited for a response, but hearing nothing, Justin worried, "If Trent's gone too, maybe there really is a killer! I cannot handle that. Do you know what they do to beautiful people?"

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Picture Perfect)**

Justin – "Of course they don't understand my fears. Hello, I'm the hottest one around, so the killer will obviously target me."

Duncan – "There's no way there's a real killer on the loose. I'm onto you, Chris. Your whole kidnap the campers routine won't fool me twice. And of course I know what they do to beautiful people. I've seen the movies." (Duncan begins laughing with a malicious glint in his eyes).

* * *

"Great. Of all the useless people to be stuck in the woods with," Eva lamented as she scooped up her bag and prepared to leave camp. "I can't believe I let Trent get abducted since I was busy talking to you two. Let's just go. Don't even think about talking or whining."

"Shouldn't we just stay here and wait to be rescued?" Justin asked as fear crept into his voice.

"No," Duncan answered with a laugh. "If Trent was really captured from right under our noses, this is the last place we should stay. The killer could still be here."

"Exactly!" Eva exclaimed in frustration. "Now grab some supplies and let's go already!" Justin and Duncan scrambled to grab some flashlights, food, and in Justin's case, a mirror, and the group left their camp behind.

A distance away from the camp, Lindsay complained to Izzy, "Are we close to the sale yet? My feet are so sore already."

"Sale?" Izzy began in confusion before remembering what she had told Lindsay earlier, "Oh, right! Sorry, but there isn't a shoe store in the woods. The real reason I had you leave was," Izzy paused, deciding whether or not she could trust Lindsay. "You _can_ keep a secret, right?"

"Of course!" Lindsay answered happily as she leaned in to hear the secret. "What is it?"

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Accidents Happen)**

Lindsay – "I can so keep a secret. I mean, I know I accidently blabbed Paula's embarrassing story last time, but I never told anyone how this one time Beth got stuck trying to crawl through an air vent to imitate a spy movie and was stuck dangling for the ceiling for hours before I found her and was able to pull her out!" (Lindsay pauses for a moment looking proud of herself for a moment before realization strikes her). "Darn it! Not again!"

Izzy – "I suppose telling Lindsay is safe, right? I mean, she'll just forget what I said and get the people confused anyways. Oh ho ho! You are such a genius, Izzy."

* * *

"You're sure you won't tell anyone?" Izzy demanded, receiving vigorous nodding from Lindsay in return. "Eva totally has a huge crush on Trent, so I thought I'd give them some alone time to get to know each other better."

"Who's Eva again? Isn't that you?" Lindsay began in confusion before something off to the side caught her eye. "Ooh! What's that?"

Izzy glanced over where Lindsay was pointing and answered, "It looks like Geoff's hat, so he's probably over them. Wow! We're like the best finders ever."

"I had forgotten that Geoff was taller than the trees," Lindsay wondered aloud in confusion as they neared the figure.

"Oh, then it's probably Sasquatchanakwa with Geoff's hat!" Izzy grew more excited and continued running towards the beast despite Lindsay's hesitation.

"Weren't we like, scared about running into him?" Lindsay scratched her head in confusion but continued blindly following Izzy.

"Oh, probably most of the team was, but Izzy isn't!" Izzy finally caught up to the beast which also leapt backwards in shock at the sight of Izzy popping out of the bushes. Lindsay then caught up and was promptly scooped up by the beast.

"Oh, I guess Geoff's taking me somewhere else," Lindsay called back as Sasquatchanakwa ran off with her. "Bye Izzy! I had like so much fun with you! Where are we going now, Geoff?" Sasquatchanakwa merely bellowed in response and continued sprinting away.

"Izzy wishes Sasquatchanakwa had liked Izzy more than Lindsay, but I guess you can't win them all, and I still have my monster!" Izzy began chasing Sasquatchanakwa until she suddenly tensed up and turned around. Diving to the side and out of his reach, Izzy threatened her masked assailant, "You're not getting Izzy that easily!" Charging towards her opponent, Izzy prepared for battle as her attacker flinched slightly before assuming a fighting stance as well.

* * *

When she and Gwen paused in their escape, Bridgette looked around and cried in horror, "Where's Courtney?"

"She must have stayed behind!" Gwen groaned as she clutched her head in frustration. "Why does no one listen to me?"

"We have to go back for her!" Bridgette begged as she prepared to leave on her own.

"That's so risky that I don't think we should," Gwen argued before she saw Bridgette's face and conceded, "Fine, I'll go with you, but we need to be stealthy and take a different path back." The pair began slipping back to where they thought Courtney was.

Still by the berry bush, Courtney whispered, "Katie? If you can hear me, say something already!" Courtney then whipped out her notebook from her pocket and began scribbling a checklist of places to search for Katie. With her eyes locked on the list, she didn't notice the cord that had been stretched between two trees and tripped over it. Courtney flew to the ground in a heap and dropped her notebook in the process. She quickly felt around for injuries and realized her chin was bleeding from striking the ground, so she began wiping some of the blood away as she raised herself to her knees. A shadow suddenly fell over her, causing her to snap her head around to see who was there. She was met with a masked figure wearing all black and assumed correctly that it was the killer. Courtney let out an ear-splitting shriek and tried to run, but the killer snatched her hair and used it to rein Courtney in close enough to cover her mouth. The camera immediately went black.

When filming resumed, it was in the central part of the camp as Cody, Ezekiel, and Owen darted out of the woods and rushed to the producer's trailer. Throwing open the door, Owen called, "Hello! Is anyone in here? Come on this is so not cool, Chef!" Receiving no response, the trio cautiously strode over the threshold and began searching the area.

Ezekiel noticed a flickering light and followed it to monitors that were displaying scenes from all around the camp. As his gaze drifted downwards, he screamed in horror. "G-guys. You should come here and see this, eh?" Cody and Owen joined him but soon wished they hadn't. On the floor in a pool of blood was Chef's body where he seemed to have collapsed after being bashed in the head by a blunt object.

"Let's go!" Cody begged as he turned and ran out the door with the others trailing closely behind.

"We need to get a boat to get ev'ryone oot of here," Ezekiel suggested as he started to head to the boathouse.

Still looking green in the face, Owen moaned, "How could someone be so heartless? So inhumane? So-" Owen paused and sniffed the air. "Do you smell something? Something delicious?"

Before Owen could run off, Cody cautioned, "It's probably a trick! Why would anyone be cooking food right now, and more importantly, who would be? If anything, you'll be running right to the killer."

"I know, but it's brownies. Delicious, gooey, chocolaty brownies." Owen began drooling at the thought of the snack, and he suddenly bolted away from the group as Cody and Ezekiel tried to stop him. Knocking the two aside, Owen charged into the Mess Hall where surprisingly a steaming pan of brownies was resting on one of the tables. He quickly scarfed them down and let out a satisfied burp. Before Owen could leave, however, he began to feel very drowsy. His eyelids began fluttering and he realized with horror as he slumped onto the table that the brownies had been drugged. In his stupor, Owen was powerless to resist as he was hauled away.

By the time Cody and Ezekiel arrived at the Mess Hall, there was only an empty pan of brownies on the table and no sign of Owen. "Do you think Owen was here?" Cody questioned as he began looking for any trace of their friend.

Examining the crumbs on the table, Ezekiel concluded, "I think he was. Someone just ate these brownies at least." The two glanced around nervously realizing that all the signs pointed to Owen's death or at least capture by the killer.

"I feel bad bailing on Owen if he's still alive, but I think we should head back to camp to regroup with the rest of the team," Cody suggested, eager to leave the Mess Hall.

"I don't see what we can do for him now, so yeah, let's just go on back to camp, eh?" Ezekiel concurred as the two nervously departed the Mess Hall and resumed their perilous journey through the woods.

Despite Gwen's protestations, Bridgette had been calling for Courtney the whole time the two of them were rushing back to where Courtney had last been seen. The slightest gust of wind or crack of a twig was enough to cause the two to jump as they feared the killer would swoop down upon them at any moment.

"Great, we're here, so now what?" Gwen griped despite being unsurprised that there was no trace of Courtney where they had found Katie's blood.

"Well," Bridgette began nervously, unsure of what to suggest, "Maybe we could just circle the area looking for anything suspicious? It works in the movies, right?"

Although the two discovered what seemed to be the location where Sadie had been killed, an area with some blood and a scrap of cloth that seemed to match Sadie's shirt, the two had found no sign of Courtney. About to give up, Bridgette kicked at a nearby bush in frustration, causing a sliced cord to fall out.

"What's that?" Bridgette asked as she scooped it up, rolling it between her fingers to examine it.

"Some kind of cord, but I have no idea where it's from," Gwen confessed as she took it from Bridgette to look it over herself. Suddenly coming to her senses, Gwen chided herself for her distraction and tossed the cord aside. "Wait. Why are we focusing on this cord rather than our own safety? We should either choose somewhere else to search for Courtney or just try to find somewhere safe to stay until we can get help."

With a grim nod, Bridgette took the lead, deciding to examine the area around the bush more closely. Although they did not realize it, the two were fast approaching the area where Courtney had been captured. Gwen noticed a small splotch of blood on the ground from Courtney's chin and pointed it out to Bridgette. "Something or someone was hurt here recently, and this would be about the right spot for her disappearance."

With a hopeful smile, Bridgette pointed out, "At least it doesn't look quite as bad as some of the other ones. Maybe Court actually is relatively unharmed." Alarm, however, soon replaced the smile on Bridgette's face when she found Courtney's notebook. Waving it frantically in front of Gwen, Bridgette cried, "Do you know what this is?"

With a shrug, Gwen answered, "Some kind of notebook. Maybe one of Courtney's?"

"Exactly!" Bridgette exclaimed a little too loudly. "But not just any notebook. Courtney keeps all her daily lists in it and never goes anywhere without it. The fact that it's here without her means something awful must have happened."

Bridgette tucked the notebook into the front pocket of her hoodie to keep it safe while Gwen pointed out, "Now, don't think I'm being really cold here, but we're probably not going to find her at this point. Don't you think we should just go back to camp?"

With tears streaming down her face, Bridgette replied, "Sure. I just don't see why someone would do that to her! Courtney didn't deserve to die. No one here did."

Patting Bridgette on the back in an attempt to comfort her, Gwen responded tenderly, "I know, but we need to stay strong for them. If we make it out of here, we can figure out exactly what happened and bring this creep to justice. I'm sure the cameras must have picked up what happened after all." The two continued walking in silence until Gwen realized with horror. "Something doesn't add up, unless…" Gwen trailed off, finding her theory too horrible to utter aloud.

"What? What?" Bridgette cried in worry as she clung desperately to Gwen.

"It makes much more sense for there to be so many attacks so quickly if there are multiple killers. Plus, that explains why the murders and disappearances are so different from each other. But it also must mean the killers are working together which means, we need to get everyone together or we will all die." With a solemn nod, Bridgette and Gwen began walking briskly through the woods in hopes of encountering any other survivors.

* * *

Now a great distance from their camp, Heather and Leshawna were still busily searching for the Chef dolls, but had yet to find any. The two were on the fringes of the swamp, and Heather was shaking her foot, trying to dislodge some of the mud on it while Leshawna was glaring at her.

"What do you mean I got us lost? You were leading!" Leshawna cried angrily as she stomped her feet and crossed her arms.

"As if! If I were leading, we'd know exactly where we were and where we were going and not be along the edge of a disgusting swamp," Heather countered as she crossed her arms as well, giving up on cleaning her shoes.

"Oooh! You know you got us lost, but if you won't admit it, maybe you should just go off on your own," Leshawna shot back as she prepared to abandon Heather.

"Fine! Good luck escaping the Killer with your big butt," Heather taunted as she started leaving as well.

Leshawna tensed up at the insult and charged back at Heather, tackling her to the ground. "You did not just insult Shawnie's weight! You're going down."

Leshawna prepared to smack Heather who quickly realized her losing position. "Wait, Leshawna, I'm sorry! I'm just frustrated to be lost and not even have a single stupid doll, and I took it out on you."

Not losing her intensity, Leshawna studied Heather closely to make sure she wasn't lying. Relaxing slightly, Leshawna stepped off of Heather and conceded, "I probably overreacted a little too." Her face darkening a little, Leshawna added, "But you should know better than to attack this gorgeous booty!"

"I apologized once already. That's plenty," Heather responded with a dismissive wave of her hand.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Popular)**

Heather – "Apologizing to Leshawna was one of the hardest things I've ever done, but at least it was to her and not one of the losers like Gwen. Still, that would have been a bad strategy for me to end up on bad terms with Leshawna."

Leshawna – "Heather and I might be friends now, but that doesn't mean I have to take all her crap! She's just lucky she came to her senses before I slapped her to them."

* * *

The whirring of a chainsaw suddenly split the air and the two screamed in horror and began running, initially in opposite directions. "Leshawna, you're running towards the killer!"

Leshawna looked highly embarrassed, but nodded gratefully at Heather's warning and turned to run the other way. Unfortunately for the two of them, they soon found themselves pinned against a rock wall with the killer behind them in the forest and the swamp ahead across a very muddy patch along a river.

Leshawna immediately began wading through the water and mud, but Heather remained on the other side. "Whatchu waiting for fool? You just want the killer to get ya?"

"Not really, but there's no way this is real. It's just Chris's lame attempt to scare us, and I'd rather face a fake murderer than that muddy mess."

Nervously, Leshawna glanced around before answering, "I'd rather not take that chance, but just be careful, ok? Good luck, Heather."

"You're worrying too much, but just go and keep searching. You better find us those dolls so we don't lose," Heather answered confidently as she waited for the killer to show up while Leshawna ran a little further but then turned back to watch.

The Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook suddenly burst from the trees and darted over to Heather who was preparing to insult the lame costume. He wrapped his hook around her neck to pull her close and then sliced with the chainsaw causing blood to erupt into the surrounding area. As quickly as he had appeared, the killer retreated, taking Heather with him while Leshawna watched in horror before fleeing deeper into the swamp, frightened that he might return.

Izzy began the battle against her attacker by unleashing a barrage of punches which her foe blocked with some difficulty. Eventually, the figure snagged one of her arms, and used it to toss her a short distance away, providing the person time to pull out a dart gun. Noticing the new weapon, Izzy quickly rolled to the side before jumping back to her feet. Deciding the battle had turned against her, she scurried into the woods. Hearing a rustling from the bushes on her left, she dove to the right, but unfortunately also tripped the wire on a trap which pulled her into a net and up into the tree. The figure, who had been following closely behind her, smirked at the sight of helpless prey and began advancing toward her until noticing the rustling Izzy had heard earlier. The attacker fired a few shots from the gun, one of which sank into Izzy's shoulder as the rest sailed harmlessly away before diving off to the bushes to the side. Although Izzy quickly yanked out the dart, she soon drifted into a blissful sleep from the tranquilizer dart.

"Can we stop walking already? We're so far from the camp, I don't even know where it is anymore, and my feet are so tired," Justin whined as he, Duncan, and Eva emerged from the woods where Izzy had just been captured.

"Shut up!" Eva hissed. "You've done nothing but complain, and we haven't even gone that far! Ugh, I wish the killer had gotten you instead."

Duncan chuckled in response to Eva's comment, but was quickly silenced by a glare from Justin. The killer shifted in the bushes to get a better view of the trio, and accidently tipped forward, making a loud noise. "What was that?" Justin wailed in horror as he began looking around.

"I don't know. A bear maybe?" Duncan suggested with a mischievous grin. "Or maybe it's the killer!" Duncan turned around to whip out his hook to scare Justin, but was tackled by the killer that had gotten Izzy.

Justin screamed in horror and bolted from the scene while Eva ran over to the killer, unleashing a punch into the killer's face which sent the figure flying backwards, clutching his jaw.

"Thanks, Eva!" Duncan shot out quickly as he got back to his feet and began advancing on the killer with Eva.

Eva held up her hand to get Duncan to back off. "I've got this," she answered confidently as she prepared another attack. "You go find Justin before he does something else stupid."

Duncan was about to argue, but realized it was better to not distract Eva's focus on the killer. "Fine, but make it fast!" He then turned and followed Justin's screams as he journeyed deeper into the woods.

"It's just you and me now, Psycho," Eva taunted as she advanced on the killer. She cracked her knuckles and added, "And I don't intend to lose."

With a roaring battle cry, Eva charged the figure who got up clutching his head. "You'll pay for that," he growled in a low voice as he drew the dart gun again.

Acting quickly, Eva dove to the side and kicked his hand, causing him to drop the gun which Eva kicked into the bushes and out of sight. "A cheap trick like that won't beat me."

"Then how about this!" The killer scooped up a hand of dirt and tossed it at Eva's eyes. When Eva reached up to wipe it away, the killer took the opportunity to nail her in the stomach. Eva fell to her knees, clutching her stomach, and the killer prepared to strike Eva in the head to knock her out.

As the killer charged in, Eva struck swiftly at his knees, sweeping him to the ground as well. She leapt onto him and pinned him to the ground. Leaning over him, Eva gloated, "I told you I'd win, and for my prize, I'll unmask you, even though you're probably just Chris. You're too scrawny to be Chef after all." Eva then grabbed the mask and started to pull, despite the killer grabbing it as well to try to keep it on. Before Eva could unmask him, however, the camera faded out for a commercial break.

* * *

As a helpful reminder, these are the current standings:

Alive: Cody, Ezekiel, Gwen, Bridgette, Duncan, Justin, Eva, Leshawna

Assumed Dead: Chris, Chef, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Owen, Heather

Missing: Geoff, DJ, Noah, Trent, Lindsay, Izzy

**[1] **Best Female Ghost Friends for Death

AN: As always, please leave me a review, or your guess as to how all the murders are taking place. Is it real, a computer simulation, or something else? Also, please vote in the new poll in my profile!


	13. Day 5 Pt 2 Unhappily Ever After?

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. This story is for entertainment purposes only, so hang on for the next chapter! It'll be a scream.

**AN: I apologize for any slowdown in posting, but my classes have resumed so I have less time to write. Please read and leave me a review all the same!**

* * *

Quickly zooming back in, the camera projected a close-up of Eva poised to remove the killer's mask as the two fought for control. Just as it seemed Eva was about to win, another figure charged out of the woods, tackling Eva from behind. Easily overpowering this figure, however, Eva knocked the new assailant off her and rose to her feet.

"Real fair. Two on one," Eva scoffed before a wild grin crossed her face. "But I do like a challenge." Deciding the new attacker was much less of a threat, Eva charged over to her initial attacker and slammed him into the ground where he remained stunned.

The new attacker hesitated a moment, but then charged directly for Eva, who easily sidestepped the figure who she struck in the back, causing the person to stumble forward and onto the ground. As Eva advanced to remove the person's mask, her earlier maneuver was turned back on her as the person struck at Eva's legs, bringing her to the ground as well. The two began wrestling for control, but Eva soon overpowered her opponent. Before the figure could react, Eva tore the mask off, revealing a girl with shoulder-length hair dyed cranberry red and pale green eyes. "Who are you?" Eva demanded as she leaned in close to the girl to try to intimidate her.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Stranger Danger)**

Eva – "Two on one and they still couldn't take me? That's what you get for cheating. I'm more worried about the fact that this person might be an actual killer."

* * *

The girl squirmed uncomfortably but refused to speak, causing Eva to smack her in the face and snarl, "I want answers. I'm finding my friends and you know where they are."

She looked to be on the verge of speaking, but her look of horror soon changed to one of triumph. The other attacker, who had been feigning unconsciousness, had managed to find his dart gun again and fired a barrage at Eva, knocking her unconscious. As he went over to claim his prize, he taunted the other killer, "You owe me big for that. Now put your mask back on, and try not to screw up again."

Pulling her hair back up and into the mask, the girl responded, "I'll make sure to remember the scene where I saved you from being unmasked and ruining our plans. It'll look gorgeous when I illustrate it." She then slipped back into the shadows and disappeared from view while the other attacker darted down a different path.

Deeper in the woods, Duncan had caught up with Justin who he found trembling behind a bush. "Dude, that is the lamest hiding place I have ever seen. Did you really think that would keep you safe from the killer?"

"I just panicked, ok?" Justin shot back defensively. "Besides, I don't see you coming up with any better ideas."

"How about actually getting a hiding spot that provides some kind of vantage point and a quick escape? Or at least terrain that gives you an advantage in a fight." Duncan then pulled out his knife and twirled it in his hands, itching for a chance to fight the killers. "It doesn't really matter anymore though. I'm sure Eva's bagged the phony killer by now."

"She better have. Do you realize how much mud I have on my clothes? Who would want me to endorse their product now?" Justin whined, more to annoy Duncan than out of actual frustration.

"Do you ever stop worrying about your appearance?" Duncan complained. "I mean, it's been only a few minutes of running and you completely bailed on the fight like a chicken."

"I don't know what I could have added that you two didn't already have covered," Justin responded with an indifferent shrug. "No reason to get all sweaty for nothing."

The sound of a chainsaw filled the air, causing their discussion to end immediately. "Another one? Eva was fighting a killer, but I didn't see a chainsaw," Duncan remarked as he started running.

Eager to not be left behind, Justin took off after him and suggested, "Maybe he got Eva and then picked up the chainsaw?"

Duncan laughed loudly. "Eva get beaten by someone that scrawny? Yeah right. Although if she did, she's never living it down. But I think it's more likely we're facing more than one killer. Man, that's what more horror movies need, and what the killers would do if they were smarter."

"That's great, but I'd rather not die since they're working together." Justin's face paled, but he kept running without slowing down.

Duncan, however, was less fortunate, and soon stepped onto a somewhat concealed trap causing him to sink into a pit. "A little help?"

Justin hesitated a moment but then doubled back and reached down for Duncan's hand until the sound of the chainsaw once again filled the air. With a cry of fright, Justin leapt to his feet and bolted away, leaving Duncan behind. "Sorry bro, but that killer is just too close for comfort."

"You little rat! If I make it alive through here, you're dead! You hear me?" Duncan shouted angrily from the pit as he continued to try to scramble up the sides. As the chainsaw became nearly deafening, Duncan looked up into the eyes of the killer. "Please, I know you're just Chef, so get me out of here already. I don't even care if I'm out of the challenge." Receiving no response, Duncan rolled his eyes and sat down. "Figures."

The killer then jumped into the pit and advanced on Duncan waving the chainsaw menacingly, causing fear to enter Duncan's voice. "Chill out. You already won dude, so take it easy. Come on! This isn't funny anymore." As the killer swung the chainsaw toward Duncan, Duncan wailed in horror and the camera cut out.

Justin, panting for breath where he had stopped to rest, noticed a tree with a base that had been hollowed out. Bending down to examine it, Justin pulled his hands back in disgust as they sank into the soft soil and bark at the base of the tree. Realizing he could fit inside, Justin swallowed his nerve and repulsion at the bugs and decaying tree, and crawled inside. "This is so gross, I think I'm going to be sick," he whispered to himself as he brushed cobwebs off his head and tried to rub some of the soil off his clothing. Hearing someone stomping around outside the stump, he began holding his breath and trying not to make even the slightest sound, fearful of giving away his location.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Consequences)**

Justin – "That might not have been the best move leaving Duncan alone in the pit, but at least I'm safe, and that's what matters. It'd be nice to not be back to square one for Duncan's trust though, but it'd be even better if I wasn't stuck in this gross tree hoping a psycho doesn't kill me. The things I have to do for fame!"

* * *

"Do you think we'll be safe here?" Bridgette panted when she and Gwen stopped a distance away from where they had found Courtney's notebook.

Gwen hesitated a moment as she tried to decide whether to be completely honest and risk alarming Bridgette or not. "I think we should be safe if we just rest here, but we need to keep moving."

"I can't believe that only hours ago our biggest worry was a challenge," Bridgette reflected bitterly. "Now we don't even know if we'll survive much less what happened to everyone else who disappeared." Bridgette collapsed into tears, so Gwen tried to comfort her as best she could despite their present peril.

"There is still a chance this is all just Chris's doing," Gwen suggested hopefully. The sound of someone running nearby reached their ears causing both of them to tense up and jump back to their feet.

"Should we run?" Bridgette hissed in a panic.

Gwen shook her head in response. "It might be a survivor, and we need to know if it is."

The person broke through the trees and Bridgette swung Courtney's notebook at the person's head in a feeble form of self-defense.

"Girl, there ain't no way you're stopping a killer doing that," Leshawna answered as she brushed the notebook away.

"Sorry, I just panicked and used the first thing I could grab. It's a good thing it was nothing dangerous actually," Bridgette answered as she sheepishly tucked Courtney's notebook back into her pocket.

"It's good to see you, Leshawna, but where's your team?" Gwen demanded once everyone had calmed down.

"I was alone with Heather since Izzy was being her usual crazy self, but then we were attacked by the Psycho Killer! He got her too! Oh, it was nasty." Leshawna explained as she nearly threw up reflecting on Heather's fate.

"At least it was only Heather," Gwen commented wryly, trying to ease a little tension.

Leshawna grew angry at Gwen's dismissal and countered defiantly, "It was still horrible, and she did not deserve that even after what she's done."

"Chill out! I didn't mean it that way," Gwen answered quickly as she instinctively raised her hands in defense. "She's just never liked me, so it sort of slipped out. Besides, she's probably fine since this is most likely a hoax."

"You didn't see her get torn up by that chainsaw though," Leshawna answered with a shudder.

"Guys, let's just keep going, please," Bridgette begged as she grew worried that Leshawna and Gwen had been too loud and also wanted to end Leshawna's description. "Why not just head back to camp? Owen, Cody, and Ezekiel should be able to find us there."

"We can at least stop briefly to restock supplies," Gwen answered nervously, "But the odds of the killer finding us there are pretty high."

"No sense just waiting for the killer to come and get us. Let's get moving," Leshawna insisted as she tried to lead the group on before realizing she had no idea where their camp was.

The trio continued in silence for a bit behind Gwen until they arrived at the camp. However, they discovered that the tent had been slashed to bits and all their supplies were broken and strewn over the ground at the camp.

"What happened here?" Bridgette wondered as she started searching for anything useful amid the rubble.

"The killer must have realized we'd try to meet here and trashed the place. It's a scare tactic," Gwen answered quickly as she kicked aside what had been a sleeping bag.

"I don't know about y'all, but I think we should just get the heck outta here. That killer might be watching us." Leshawna paused to get her bearings while the others considered their options.

With a grim nod, Gwen suggested, "Let's check out your campsite just in case it's still standing. It would help to have a central base for planning." The trio then left the destroyed campsite and began following Leshawna towards the Killer Bees' location.

Less than a minute after the girls had left, Ezekiel and Cody came sprinting into the campsite. Seeing the destruction, Cody lamented, "Do you think someone tried fighting the killer here? I mean, what if he got everyone else like Owen and we're the only two left?"

"No way," Ezekiel answered confidently. "Gwen knows her horror movies, so she should be safe, eh?"

Cody wasn't convinced, but decided to try to put on a confident face. "I guess so, but either way, there's not much we can do for them now since they could be anywhere."

"We could search fur clues." Ezekiel pointed out. "Sure our play wasn't too good, but I think we can manage it."

Cody dropped to his knees and began rifling around in the former tent looking for any sign of their teammates or who had destroyed the campsite. "I'll take care of the tent if you search over by where the fire was."

"Sure!" Ezekiel called back quickly as he also began scrambling around the logs. Ezekiel noticed that one of the logs they had been using as a bench had been sliced in half by a chainsaw, so he quickly began searching the dirt around the fire for a footprint. Locating one, Ezekiel prepared to call Cody over. However, a trail of footprints caught his attention, so he began following them still on his knees. Eventually, he noticed a black pair of pants in front of him and shoes that seemed to match the prints. Looking up in horror, Ezekiel stifled a scream and prepared to crawl back away. Unfortunately, the figure abruptly turned about and bent down to grab Ezekiel. Ezekiel flailed out in fright, striking the killer in the knee but doing no real damage. The killer growled angrily before capturing Ezekiel and dragging him into the woods and out of the camera's visibility as Ezekiel let out a tortured yell.

Hearing Ezekiel, Cody tried to scramble out of the tent only to realize it was still wrapped around him. Poking his head through on of the holes, he darted over to where Ezekiel had been searching but found no trace of him. Noticing the two sets of footprints, however, he began to trace the trail to where Ezekiel had been captured with the tent still dragging behind him.

After Leshawna arrived at the Killer Bees' campsite, she let out a cry of joy. "It's still standing. We finally have a safe place and can get a little snack too."

"I'll admit, I was expecting to find the same destruction here," Gwen confessed as she began surveying the area. "Where's your food cooler?"

"In the tent," Leshawna answered with a quick point as she sat down by the fire pit. "Think we should start a fire to warm back up?"

Pausing to look up from the cooler, Gwen answered, "No! That's just asking to lead the killer to us." Gwen then grabbed an armful of snacks and began offering them to Leshawna and Bridgette.

"What's wrong girl?" Leshawna asked as she turned to Bridgette. "You've been awfully quiet."

"I'm just thinking about Geoff. He didn't really disappear, did he?" Bridgette looked hopefully at Leshawna, willing everything Duncan and Justin had said to be a lie.

"Sorry, but I have no idea where he went. He was at camp but then vanished in the woods."

Bridgette sighed before taking a feeble bite out of a granola bar. "At least it's nearly morning. We should be able to find everyone more easily then."

"What's left of them," Gwen interjected darkly as she paused pensively. "I just don't get why the killers would have left one camp untouched unless-" Dropping her bag of chips, Gwen cried in horror, "Unless it's a trap! We need to get out of here now. We're not safe!"

"You're worrying too much," Leshawna responded confidently as she stood up all the same, "But fine, fine. We'll get out of here if you really think we need to watch our backs."

The trio heard the unmistakable sound of a chainsaw on their left, so they quickly dropped their food and began sprinting to the right. However, their path was quickly blocked by another killer who leveled a dart gun at them. Before they could turn and run another direction, the buzzing of a chainsaw grew unbearably loud and they found themselves pinned between the two killers.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Last Words)**

Leshawna – "No, no, no. Shawnie is not going out like that. Trapped in the woods by some crazy killers. It wasn't happening, so I had to get ready to bring it."

Gwen – "I should have realized it was a trap much sooner. I'm so embarrassed, but at least I'll be able to make it up to Leshawna and Bridgette by getting them out of there."

Bridgette – "I totally froze up when the killers surrounded us. I should have reacted more quickly, but I just blew it. Mom, if you're seeing this, I love you, and Geoff if you're somehow still alive, I miss you so much."

* * *

"Split up! I can handle this," Gwen bluffed, hoping that Bridgette and Leshawna would escape and that her luck would hold against the killers.

"Ain't no one that tough," Leshawna countered as she prepared to help Gwen fight. "We're handling these fools together." Leshawna then ducked as the Psycho Killer swung a chainsaw at her head. Bridgette merely stood in shock, looking like a deer in the headlights trapped between the two killers.

"Think you can take that one, Leshawna?" Gwen asked as she turned to look over at Leshawna while sending a kick at the other killer.

"Please, I could handle this cream puff in my sleep," Leshawna responded confidently as she chopped at the Psycho's arm.

"Nice shot, Leshaw…" Gwen trailed off as she collapsed to the ground, having let down her guard enough for the killer to blast her with his dart gun.

"Gwen!" Leshawna cried in horror, giving the Psycho enough of a distraction to knock Leshawna to the ground.

Before Leshawna was finished off by the two killers, rustling in the bushes caused everyone to hesitate. Cody, still trapped in the tent came charging through, looking like a monster to the killers, Leshawna, and Bridgette. His strange appearance enabled him to grab Bridgette's hand as he charged through, dragging her away with him. The Psycho Killer growled in frustration at one of their victims escaping, but then quickly turned around to finish off Leshawna. The other killer grabbed Gwen and pulled her into the woods as the camera snapped back to following Bridgette and Cody.

Snapped from her stupor, Bridgette screamed and began pummeling Cody. "Let go of me you thing! I have to save Leshawna and Gwen! You're not eating me monster thing from the woods!"

Eager to stop Bridgette from repeatedly hitting him, Cody protested, "Bridgette, it's me, Cody! I'm just stuck in the tent."

Sheepishly, Bridgette apologized and helped untangle Cody, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me! I'd have been dead meat there if you hadn't come through."

"It's a gentleman's duty to help a lady in trouble," Cody answered with a wide grin. "I just wish I could have saved Gwen and Leshawna."

"I know what you mean," Bridgette answered with a depressed sigh. "I can't believe how I've let everyone down by not being able to save them."

"We'll make it through together," Cody reassured her. "After all, we've made it this far, right? We must have some wilderness survival skills. Plus, there have been no bears or Sasquatchanakwa!"

"You'll jinx us," Bridgette teased him with a light chuckle as the two continued running.

"Is that you, Bridgette?" a voice asked as they ran by a damaged tree.

"Cody, you know I'm with you," Bridgette answered in confusion.

"No, it's me, Justin!" he called as he tried to scramble out from under the tree. "I've been there for hours."

While Justin brushed the bark off him and worried about the dirt under his nails, Cody asked, "Uh, why were you down there in the first place? And where's the rest of your team?"

"Probably all captured or dead," Justin answered soberly. "I haven't seen anyone in hours. Not since Eva and Duncan were attacked by the killers."

"You were just hiding and running while your teammates died?" Cody asked incredulously.

Finishing grooming himself, Justin responded, "You make preserving my image and safety sound so selfish, but yeah, I guess so. So, can I come with you two?"

"I'm not sure," Cody began as he looked to Bridgette for support.

Bridgette was eager to keep moving and increase their group size. "I don't see why we shouldn't let him come. I mean, I pretty much let Gwen and Leshawna die for me."

"Thank you! You're so kind," Justin exclaimed as he darted over to Bridgette. "I won't let you two down!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam – False Friends)**

Cody – "I'm not really happy Justin joined us, but I suppose it was the right thing to do. I just want this nightmare to be over."

Bridgette – "No one could really be that heartless, right? I'm sure Cody was just misinterpreting Justin's actions. Besides, Geoff's friends with him, and he has good judgment. (She pauses a moment) Well, sometimes at least, even if it's not always with friends."

Justin – "I could have kept hiding, but the spot was bound to fail eventually. Besides, if it's a challenge, I can get them eliminated, and if it's not, well, being with a group should increase my survival chance."

* * *

"Did you find any boxes before these killers started chasing us?" Justin inquired, trying to break the silence and ease the tension.

"No, but we didn't really have time to look," Bridgette confessed as she hesitated slightly, thinking she heard a branch snap nearby.

"We had the same problem, so maybe it's a good thing Chris will need to cancel the challenge," Justin responded. "You two don't have anything to eat, do you? I'm starving."

"Not anymore," Bridgette answered him as she scanned their surroundings for anything edible. "And it doesn't look like there's much around here."

Deciding the conversation was getting them nowhere, Cody interjected, "I think we should try to find the dock and just leave that way. Are you with me?"

"Sure!" Justin responded quickly as Bridgette nodded in agreement. "I have no idea where it is at this point though."

"No problem," Cody answered, beaming at being given the opportunity to take charge. "Just follow me, and I'll lead us there." Cody pulled his compass out of his pocket and used it to get their bearings. Satisfied, he began leading the group.

As the trio scurried through the woods, a roar filled the air. Bridgette shrieked before gasping out, "What was that?"

"Uh, I'm not sure, but it could be Sasquatchanakwa." Cody began trembling at the thought and the trio quickly pulled into a circle with their eyes jumping in all directions.

"How do we scare off a sasquatch?" Justin demanded in a whisper. "I really don't want to get mauled by one today."

"Other than using Eva or crossing the electric fence back to camp, I don't think it's possible," Cody responded grimly.

As the roaring and stomping grew louder, Bridgette raised a trembling finger as she pointed at an approaching patch of purple fur and screamed in horror. "We are so dead," she wailed as the group fragmented to get away from Sasquatchanakwa. The cameras revealed that Sasquatchanakwa was charging in a panic himself as he was pursued by all three killers at once. Although Sasquatchanakwa continued running when he reached where the trio had been, the killers stopped and surveyed the area, watching for any signs of where the campers had gone. Directed by the Psycho Killer, the female attacker took off after Bridgette while the male with the dart gun began tracking Cody. The Psycho Killer then began pursuing Justin.

Following the rather obvious trail Bridgette was leaving due to her panic and usual clumsiness, the female attacker had no problem following deftly behind her, careful to avoid any traps along the way. After catching up with Bridgette, she easily slipped her hands over Bridgette's mouth to subdue her. Bridgette struggled for a moment before her eyes slowly fluttered shut, and the killer dragged her out of sight.

Not bothering with stealth, the killer with the dart gun charged after Cody. Hearing the commotion behind him, Cody turned sharply to hide behind a tree where he rifled through his pockets after realizing he couldn't escape the killer. Although he found nothing more than three rubber bands and a screwdriver, he was determined to hold his ground as long as possible. Peeking carefully around the tree, Cody fired a rubber band which struck the killer in the neck.

With a cry more of shock than pain, the killer quickly clapped his left hand to his neck. "You'll pay for that, runt!" The killer then charged towards Cody who held the screwdriver in front of him like a sword. With a bitter laugh, the killer gloated, "That's not stopping me, kid."

Cody unleashed a series of quick jabs with the screwdriver, several of which connected with the killer's wrist, causing him to drop the dart gun which Cody quickly kicked into the bushes. "Yes! I knew it was the perfect weapon and tool," Cody gloated as he raised his arms triumphantly.

"You're dead now, brat." The killer threw his hand over to his side, revealing that his layers of black clothing had concealed a stick that had a metal point affixed to the end. Brandishing it menacingly at Cody, he threatened, "Surrender now or you're dead."

"I can't give up. My friends need me!" Cody exclaimed as he put his hands on his hips and postured in an attempt to look macho.

"Your funeral," the killer responded with a menacing laugh as he advanced on Cody who took the opportunity to scramble deeper into the woods and get another tree for cover.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Superhero)**

Cody – "Man, I hope I looked as cool as I thought I did there. Facing down that killer was like battling a supervillain!"

* * *

When the killer got close, Cody fired another rubber band, this one striking the killer in the eye. While his attacker howled in pain and clutched his eye, Cody quickly disarmed him before pulling his screwdriver back out. "Not so tough now, huh?"

Rather than answer, the killer delivered a powerful punch to Cody's stomach, causing him to double over in agony. He tore the screwdriver out of Cody's hand before slamming Cody up against a tree. Pulling Cody's shirt above his head, he drove the screwdriver though it and embedded it into the tree, suspending Cody helplessly above the ground. "C-c-can we talk this out?"

The killer glared at Cody in response before snatching up his weapon again. He pointed it toward Cody's chest, causing Cody to scream in horror as he struggled to free himself from the tree. With a sickening laugh, the killer lunged with the weapon toward Cody as the camera blacked out.

"So much for having a large group," Justin griped to himself as he leaped over a fallen log. Turning to look behind him for any sign of Sasquatchanakwa or any of the killers, Justin did not notice the root in the path before he tripped over it. With a cry of horror, Justin looked at the cuts on his knees and scolded himself for jeopardizing his knee modeling career. His cry, however, also alerted the Psycho Killer to his location, and he also jumped over the log and began advancing toward Justin, waving his hook in front of him.

Justin began scrambling backwards on the ground before being struck with a desperate tactic. "Don't come any closer or else!"

"I'm so scared," the Psycho growled in a low voice as he stepped closer to Justin.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Justin then ripped his shirt off and posed.

"So…beautiful. Moonlight reflecting…gorgeously. I'm moved to tears," the Psycho gasped out as he froze in place.

"You'll let me go then?" Justin requested hopefully as he tried to keep the Psycho entranced.

Starting to clear his head, the Psycho responded, "I'd like to but no. You'll make a nice looking corpse though." The Psycho slashed at Justin with his hook, causing Justin to let out another bloodcurdling shriek as he threw his hands up to try to shield himself from the blow and shut his eyes.

When nothing happened, Justin hesitantly opened his eyes and saw Izzy battling with the Psycho Killer.

"Ordinarily, Izzy wouldn't have saved you, but she figured she could make an exception to save your life," Izzy answered with a chuckle as she jumped over the next attack of the hook.

"Izzy, now's not the time to talk! Just be your crazy self!" Justin exclaimed aloud before smirking to himself, "Never thought I'd say that one. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm out of here." Justin took off running back to camp, determined to get away from the killers and out of the Sasquatchanakwa's reach.

"You're supposed to be dead! Jake, I mean, the other killer, I mean I killed you already!" the Psycho Killer babbled as he continued to try to subdue Izzy.

"Izzy knew it! She knew that this was all just a hoax by Chris! And she totally didn't get killed and would have survived even if it was real cause Izzy would survive a horror movie, uh huh! She was only trapped in a net, but she escaped from that since the killer never came back for her, or at least when he did, it was too late. Izzy knew he wouldn't tell you she was gone either, so it was like the perfect strategy."

Izzy then kicked at the Psycho's hand, knocking the hook off, and revealing that the Psycho still had a hand. "Oh ho! Izzy so knew you weren't a real Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook!"

In frustration, the Killer and Izzy exchanged a barrage of blows, each expertly blocking any attack from the other. After several minutes, both of them began slowing down. "You're so annoying," the Psycho panted out between breaths and occasional punches.

"You're pretty good. Izzy doesn't usually get tired in a fight, but maybe the dart is just still affecting her." The two both collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, ending the fight in a draw.

Justin finally arrived at camp and saw a figure staggering toward him. Raising its arms, the figure snarled, "Brains," and continued to advance.

Justin took a faltering step backwards as he studied the figure, who he eventually recognized as Chris despite the blood on his face and axe sticking out of his back. With a frightened yell, Justin stammered, "But, you disappeared! I thought you were dead!"

He turned to run back towards the woods, but Chris began laughing. "Psyche! I totally had you going there!"

"Wait? What's going on?" Justin demanded as the color returned to his face.

Chris stopped laughing and revealed, "You and Izzy are the last two surviving campers, so that means the Killer Bees win this challenge."

"What challenge? Chris, everyone else is dead, and Izzy probably is too!" Justin exclaimed in confusion.

The female killer emerged from the woods causing Justin to dart away in a panic. "No, surviving was your challenge, not that lame searching one." Chris added. "I just had a little help from the interns and Chef, and thanks to Miranda's special effects, the challenge went off perfectly."

Jake, still nursing his injuries and having removed most of his costume, led the eliminated campers back to the group while Chef, dressed as the Psycho Killer, and Izzy emerged from the woods.

Courtney cried indignantly, "They did not win! Izzy was already eliminated so she shouldn't have counted in the final scores, plus she saved Justin after she was out of the challenge!"

"Maybe," Chris responded, "But Justin did have the killer distracted, so he might have been safe anyways. Besides, Bridgette and Cody were already out."

"What might have happened is not conclusive enough evidence to give them the win!" Courtney protested as she crossed her arms and glared threateningly at Chris. "I demand that there be no elimination tonight!"

"You had a numbers advantage, and you still blew it," Heather taunted. "Just accept that your team lost and salvage whatever dignity you have left."

"Ugh, whatever, but we're winning next time," Courtney growled as she stomped back over to her team.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so glad you're still alive, Katie," Sadie repeated again much to the chagrin of the eliminated contestants who had been stuck with her the whole challenge.

"Me too! I like couldn't have gone on if you were gone," Katie agreed as the two hugged and squealed again.

Looking around at the other competitors, Ezekiel noticed someone was missing. "Where'd Lindsay go, eh?"

The contestants looked around in confusion and realized that no one had seen Lindsay in hours.

"Did you really bring an actual killer on the island again?" Gwen cried indignantly as she stared at Chris in disbelief.

"Of course not, but just in case, we should probably start looking for her."

As the campers began to fragment into panicked groups, Izzy whistled loudly, causing everyone to freeze in place. "We don't need to look for a killer, she's just with Sasquatchanakwa."

"And you didn't think to tell us this earlier because?" Noah asked as he arched an eyebrow at Izzy.

"Lindsay wouldn't have been able to have as much fun if I had, duh!" Izzy explained with a dismissive wave. "I mean, who wouldn't want to spend the day with Sasquatchanakwa?"

"Looks like Tyler's going to need a new girlfriend then," Duncan scoffed as he prepared to go back to the cabins. "A shame since she was hot!"

"This is serious! That girl could be in a whole heap of trouble," Leshawna cried as she smacked Duncan's head. "We need to find that girl, and fast!"

"Ol' Sassy is totally friendly!" Izzy protested as she looked around for support.

Owen sobbed loudly before remarking, "Why did Lindsay have to go like that? I can almost see her now. Like she's riding something toward us."

"Uh, Owen, I think Sasquatchanakwa is carrying her toward us!" Cody shouted as his eyes went wide with fright.

The campers quickly scrambled to get behind the electric fence as Sasquatchanakwa gently set Lindsay on the ground before walking back into the woods to avoid a shock.

Lindsay waved goodbye to Sasquatchanakwa. "Bye Geoff! It was nice to get to know you better!"

The other campers stared at Lindsay in shock before Geoff interjected, "Uh, I'm Geoff, dudette. That was like totally Sasquatchanakwa."

"You're so silly," Lindsay responded with a laugh as she skipped over to the campfire pit and sat down.

"Well, since you're all here, I bet you're wondering how we pulled off the challenge!" Chris exclaimed confidently as he turned to address the campers.

"Not really," Gwen called back without a pause.

"The audience loves this sort of behind the scenes thing, so I'll tell you anyways, but first, why don't some of you air your thoughts on the challenge."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Should Have, Would Have, Could Have)**

Geoff – "Man, it's so embarrassing to be the first one out of the challenge. I shouldn't have left the group and then things would have been fine."

Katie – "I will do well in a survival challenge! I can't be one of the first to lose every time, right?"

DJ – "That was the scariest thing ever, man. I don't know how many more challenges like that I can take!"

Ezekiel – "I think I did purty well that challenge. The Zeke is going all the way this season!"

Lindsay – "I can't believe I won the challenge. Geoff is totally the best bodyguard ever, except maybe Tyler, but now he's gone forever again!"

Justin – "And thus our losing streak is over, and it's all thanks to me and Lindsay. Let's see Leshawna convince everyone I'm not valuable now."

* * *

"And now, we get to watch all of you fail, again!" Chris cackled as Chef flicked on the projector. "Sure, it might help some of you vote, but mostly, it's just hilarious viewing."

"Can we just get some rest?" Eva demanded, not wanting to be nearby when her fight was shown.

"Nope! Anyways, yours truly conceived this awesome challenge. I figured, Miranda was finally out of the infirmary so she'd be the perfect choice to use as one of our killers, but then I realized, why should Chef and Jake get the day off? I mean, what am I paying them for otherwise?"

"You aren't paying us," Chef glowered as he considered starting the movie early out of spite.

Ignoring Chef, Chris continued undaunted. "I suppose since I'm so generous, I can let you introduce yourself to the group." Chris gestured over to Miranda who was gazing at the moon, not paying any attention to Chris.

Chris walked over to her and snapped his hands in front of her face, causing her to snap back to reality. "Huh?" she babbled aloud as she surveyed the group.

"Just do a quick introduction already," Jake hissed as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Ok," Miranda answered. "I'm Miranda, and I'm an intern here. I'd love to work in the movie industry someday doing set design, but interning here was the best exposure I could get. I can't wait to meet you all." Miranda then trailed off and resumed staring into space.

"Is she ok?" Trent worried as he turned to Jake for answers.

"Yeah, that's just how she is. When she's thinking about her work, the rest of the world just slips away."

"Cool," Trent answered. "I know how that goes."

Growing bored of waiting to humiliate the campers, Chris cleared his throat loudly. "Yes, yes, you'll have plenty of time to talk after another of you leaves, but first, the show."

Chef started the movie which showed a camera zooming in on Geoff. Miranda leapt down from a tree where she had been watching the Killer Bees' camp and spirited Geoff away from the group before he even noticed her after he separated from the group. A quick scene change showed Katie singing happily as she picked berries. Jake suddenly barreled through the bushes, causing her to scream. Silencing her, Jake dragged her away, but not before splitting open a bag of fake blood to create the illusion Katie had been murdered.

"I suppose going second is a pretty big improvement," Chris teased Katie as he rewound the footage of her capture to play it again in slow motion.

"Oh, I so totally could have taken him if I'd seen him coming," Katie insisted as she blushed at Chris's taunt.

"Pfft, no one can compete with this body!" Jake boasted as he flexed displaying a rather pitiful amount of muscle.

"That's just weak dude," Duncan mocked him.

"I think you mean completely pathetic," Eva added with a cruel smirk.

Growing defensive, Jake countered, "Yeah, well you lost to me, so you have no reason to talk!"

"Because you fought dirty and used a sleeping dart after you'd already lost," Eva protested as she stomped over to Jake, grabbing him by his collar and shaking him until he apologized.

"Shut your yaps and sit down!" Chef barked as he resumed the movie. "This here is my favorite part."

The cameras tracked Sadie as she ran wailing through the woods. Finding Chef in her path, she tried to run, but found her shirt snagged by a tree branch. A chunk of it tore off as she tried to run, but by that point, Chef had grabbed her, making sure to have his chainsaw revved up so the other campers could hear him making his kill. The camera then panned to DJ running through the woods until Miranda slipped a hand over his mouth to silence and capture him.

Snapped from her thoughts, Miranda confessed, "I probably wouldn't have found you guys if it weren't for those two yelling, but it was really easy to trace DJ's path back to where you all were to capture Noah." As she concluded her admission, her hand slipping over Noah's mouth and dragging him into the bushes appeared on screen.

DJ and Sadie hung their heads in shame as DJ mumbled, "Sorry guys. I was just really freaked out, and I guess I panicked."

"I just couldn't be without Katie, especially since she could have been dead" Sadie added as she pulled Katie towards herself defensively. Most of the team, however, did not accept the apology and glared at her anyways.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Heads Hung Low)**

DJ – "I really let the team down today. Momma! I will do you proud this season, just wait! I can turn my performance around."

* * *

Still filming the bushes, the camera zoomed in on Courtney as Jake grabbed her hair and pulled her in to eliminate her. Seething with rage, Courtney pointed at Jake. "I'll sue you if you ever do that to me again! You had no right to grab my hair, and now that I know it was you, you're dead!"

"You're just mad that I won," Jake responded smugly while Courtney ground her teeth.

"Don't let him get to you, Courtney!" Justin tried to comfort her, but Courtney merely huffed and turned away from the group.

"Anyways, we have an even more spectacular failure to show you now!" Chris announced, causing the campers to turn back to the screen as Trent slipped down in his seat, trying to dodge the glances of the other campers. On screen, Trent sitting by the fire while Eva, Justin, and Duncan talked appeared. The campers watched as Miranda slipped out of the bushes and easily captured an unsuspecting Trent.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Take Two)**

Trent – "Man, that was totally embarrassing, but I was completely zoned out. I mean, there's no way anything like that would have happened if I had been paying more attention." Izzy then reached through the window and plucked a few hairs off Trent's head without him noticing.

* * *

The movie then depicted Izzy's fight with Jake until she was snagged in a net. The campers then heard Justin's complaining and watched as Jake had no choice but to fire a tranquilizer dart at Izzy and retreat before capturing her.

"You wrecked my plan, intern!" Chef barked in rage when he realized how Izzy had still been loose to stop him.

Jake shrugged indifferently. "How was I supposed to know that not only would she wake up but that she'd come after you? Besides, I couldn't reveal myself to large group like that."

"Lazy intern," Chef grumbled to himself as he restarted the movie. Owen was then seen in the Mess Hall as he swallowed a pan of brownies. Chef then stomped out of the kitchen where he had been waiting for a camper to arrive and with great effort, dragged Owen away.

"Mmm, that explains why the brownies were so yummy," Owen gushed as he began drooling at the memory. "But that still doesn't really explain what happened. I mean I thought you were dead."

"Like any killer could take me out," Chef boasted. "That was just a dummy Miranda made, and nothing more. Well, a little bit of my acting over the speakers, but nothing more. Well, also a little bit of theatricality on my part too, but nothing more."

"Ugh, we get it! Can we just get this over with?" Gwen shouted in frustration as she massaged the sides of her head.

"Maybe if you weren't interrupting me, I'd feel like it!" Chef barked back, despite resuming the movie all the same. The camera followed Chef as he quickly dumped Owen with the other campers before grabbing his chainsaw and darting into the woods. Turning it on, he spooked Heather and Leshawna, causing the two to run with him in hot pursuit. Eventually, he cornered Heather and knowing Leshawna was watching, hissed to Heather that she had to play dead or be eliminated from the show. Swinging the chainsaw, Chef punctured a packet of fake blood, creating the illusion that the chainsaw was digging into Heather.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – 20/20)**

Heather – "I knew it was a fake the whole time, and when I pointed out to the Psycho that I knew it was just Chef, he threatened to kick me out of the game. I couldn't have that, so I just played along. I am a fabulous actor after all."

Leshawna – "That was sick! I cannot believe that jerk of a Chef would do something so awful in front of me. Ooh, it just makes me so angry." Leshawna paused suddenly and frowned. "Harold would probably have thought that was so cool though after Director Steve's Cinematography Camp. Man I miss that boy."

* * *

"You got some of that fake blood on my shirt," Heather complained as she glared at Chef. "If it leaves a stain, you'll be sorry."

Chef merely rolled his eyes at Heather and started the movie again, ignoring the threat. The campers watched Eva's battle with Jake and Miranda, but were disappointed when she was taken out by a cheap shot.

"There's nothing I hate more than a cheater," Eva threatened Jake as she cracked her knuckles. "But maybe you'd like to help me vent my frustrations now."

Nervously, Jake spat out, "I was just doing my job and covering for Miranda!" Turning to Miranda, he hissed to her, "Thanks a lot."

"You would have been unmasked, and that'd have been worse, right?" she replied pointedly.

"Maybe, but it's still your fault," Jake repeated himself, unable to come up with a better defense.

While they were arguing, Duncan falling into a pit and Justin fleeing the scene were shown on the screen. This time as Chef advanced on Duncan, the camera did not cut out. Instead, Chef pulled off his mask to calm Duncan down and then jumped out of the pit with Duncan over his shoulders, carrying him to the other contestants who had lost.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Disguises, Surprises, and More)**

Duncan – "I wasn't really scared, got it? I knew it was Chef, but I just wanted Pretty Boy to be worried and keep running rather than quitting to save his body or something." The sound of a chainsaw then echoed from outside the confessional causing Duncan to scream and look around in horror. The view switched to the outside of the confessional to reveal Chris holding a chainsaw and laughing maliciously.

* * *

The campers then watched as Miranda captured Ezekiel much like she had Trent, despite Ezekiel putting up a little more of a struggle. Cody then ran past the camera, trapped in the tent, causing the campers to erupt into laughter.

"It was dark," Cody protested as he blushed a deep shade of red.

"Thanks fur trying to save me at least," Ezekiel consoled him as he patted Cody on the back.

Turning smugly to Miranda, Jake taunted, "What happened to your plan to sneak up on them all to capture them?"

"I got distracted, and I didn't notice him until it was too late," Miranda answered with a shrug. "It still worked, mostly. I did catch more of them than you."

In the recording, Miranda quickly left Ezekiel with the other losers and hurried to the killers' meeting place to wait for Chef and Jake to return with their final catches. Gwen and Leshawna were shown fighting off the two killers before eventually losing despite Cody managing to save Bridgette. After reuniting with Justin, the trio was shown ambushed by all three killers who quickly began pursuing them, making short work of Cody and Bridgette, an effect enhanced by Miranda's special effects. Izzy's influence in saving Justin soon followed as the footage ended with Justin running back to camp while Chef and Izzy collapsed in exhaustion.

Addressing the campers, Chris finished laughing, "And there you have it! Our very own Total Drama Horror Movie. Of course, from the looks of it, most of you don't have what it takes to survive one."

"Please, if this was a horror movie, Lindsay and Justin never would have survived. It violates all norms," Duncan protested as Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Well, they still made it, so let's get voting Screaming Falcons." Chris then walked away before any other campers could protest.

* * *

Although some of the Screaming Falcons voted immediately, others took a little more time to deliberate.

"We need to vote out DJ!" Owen demanded to his alliance after he had led them away from the group.

"But if we're a Guys' Alliance, shouldn't we vote out the girls furst?" Ezekiel asked in confusion as he tried to figure out Owen's logic.

"Yeah, I mean, we might have the same numbers as them right now, but if we vote out DJ, we're behind again!" Cody agreed, reluctant to vote against any of the guys, much less DJ.

"No! For that poor food that was lost today, DJ must be eliminated," Owen insisted adamantly causing Ezekiel and Cody to exchange a nervous glance.

Rationalizing the decision and worried about going against the alliance leader, Ezekiel pointed out "He and Sadie were the main reasons we lost today, eh? So it should be one of them. I guess it is fair."

"I suppose you're right, but DJ's such a nice guy." Cody mulled over his options but ultimately caved in. "I guess I can vote for him though."

Bridgette was equally unsure of how to vote, so she was asking Gwen and Courtney for advice.

"Both of them kind of blew it today, and neither of them has been doing especially well in challenges, so I say it should be Sadie or DJ," Gwen advised her. "No offense to Sadie though, but I just don't think she's cut out for this game. DJ at least tries pretty hard when he's not too scared, and he's probably the kindest guy here."

"I agree! Sadie needs to go this time," Courtney affirmed, happy that she wouldn't need to use any sneaky tactics to get people to eliminate one of her enemies.

"Won't Katie take that really hard though?" Bridgette fretted as she chewed her lip slightly.

"We have to vote out someone, Bridgette," Courtney pointed out. "Besides, we can always make sure Katie calms down after she's had time to grieve."

Bridgette hesitated slightly but pushed her doubts aside. "I'm in then, but just promise we really will help Katie through this."

"Definitely!" Courtney exclaimed as she prepared to leave. "Shall we vote then and get some rest?" The trio then left the cabin to place their votes.

* * *

At the Killer Bees' cabin, everyone was crowded together talking to Lindsay.

"No way dude! You mean the Sasquatchanakwa has my spare hat? No wonder I couldn't find it!" Geoff cried in amazement as he looked to Lindsay for more details.

"Oh totally, or at least that's what Izzy says. Are you sure I didn't spend the whole day with you?" Lindsay gazed intently at Geoff, trying to determine if he and Sasquatchanakwa weren't really the same being.

Geoff scratched his head deep in thought, but ultimately concluded, "I don't think so. Wasn't I captured when you were with him?"

"Yes, you were. That was just a weak performance, so we're lucky Lindsay was able to save us," Eva growled, still upset that she hadn't made it to the end of the challenge.

"What about me? I actually dodged the killers the whole time!" Justin whined as he tried to get his own accolades.

"You mean by sacrificing your teammates to get away?" Eva snarled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I seem to recall you just running like a coward."

Siding with Eva, Leshawna added, "Besides, you were never in real danger. Sasquatchanakwa could have done something awful to Lindsay! It's a wild beast."

"Ok, Izzy will just pretend you didn't insult her friend Sassy again because he's like totally safe and friendly," Izzy reassured everyone while most of her team just rolled their eyes.

"Well, regardless of exactly how it happened, I'm just glad we won today," Trent added to try to ease the tension.

With a sickeningly sweet smile, Heather responded, "That's exactly what I was saying yesterday. We just needed to come together as a team, and then we'd be unstoppable."

"Like you care about the team," Eva retorted as she glared at Heather. "You just care about yourself and staying in the game by any means necessary."

"Calm down, Eva," Trent whispered to her. "Half the team must be voting with her, and you don't want to become her next target."

"Of course I care about the team, Eva, but if you really feel that way, maybe we can have some more girl time later on." Eva bristled at the mention of Heather forcing her hand in the last vote but managed to keep down the urge to attack Heather. "See, we've reached an understanding, so I'll just be going."

* * *

Noticing DJ was looking a little dejected and having nothing else to do, Noah inquired, "What's wrong? Shouldn't you be more upbeat being you?"

With a slight smile, DJ confessed, "This challenge just freaked me out, and I miss Beth, and Momma too! I'm sure the team will just vote me out for being such a coward."

"Everyone on the team likes you, so you're safe." Seeing DJ crack a slight smile, Noah continued, "And even if you somehow lose, you'll get to see Beth again."

"I didn't think of it that way! You're really nice, Noah," DJ answered as he gave Noah a quick hug.

"Please don't do that again," Noah quickly responded. "But I'm not especially nice. You just needed the pep talk is all, and as you're one of the few tolerable people on the team, I figured why not." Noah then slipped into the confessional to vote without another word while DJ gazed around, reflecting on what he should do for the vote.

As Katie and Sadie were about to vote, Heather quickly pulled them aside. "Listen, Sadie, I think you're going home tonight, so I wanted to give you this." Heather handed Sadie the doll she had found a few challenges ago before quickly departing.

"Umm, thanks Heather?" Sadie responded in confusion as she looked at the doll.

Katie looked disdainfully at the doll and added, "I wouldn't touch that yucky thing. I mean, it's like probably diseased and stuff. Besides, maybe it's something bad!"

"I can so trust Heather!" Sadie protested as she pulled the doll into her protectively.

Katie prepared to try to change Sadie's mind, but then decided it was pointless. "Let's just vote then, but I really hope I'm wrong about this."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – The Riddle)**

Sadie – "Heather is like such a good friend, but what am I supposed to do with this thing." Sadie holds the doll up to examine it but quickly drops it. "Eww, it like totally does stink. Maybe Katie was right then, but she's not like always the best at figuring this kind of thing out. What to do?"

Katie – "If Heather gets Sadie eliminated tonight, she will pay! I totally swear I'll do, uh, something bad to her!"

* * *

As Bridgette left the confessional, Geoff walked awkwardly up to her. "Listen, Bridge, I really do value you like a lot, and not just cause you're hot."

When Geoff paused, struggling to decide what to say next, Bridgette planted a quick kiss on his lips. "I understand, and I'm sorry too. I just overreacted a little, but I really do hope you mean that."

"I do, babe, I do!" Geoff exclaimed as he hugged Bridgette protectively. "Promise me you won't be going home tonight?"

"I think I'll be safe, but you never really know," Bridgette answered as she reluctantly left Geoff behind to await the results of the elimination.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Broken Hearts?)**

Geoff – "I think I'm really making progress on getting tight with Bridge again. At least, I hope I'm making things better. I should totally ask Deej for more dating advice later so I don't blow it again. Or maybe Justin. That dude is always willing to help me."

Bridgette – "It was so sweet of Geoff to apologize like that, and even though maybe I should be, I just can't stay mad at him. Being too forgiving isn't really a bad thing sometimes."

* * *

Before Cody could vote, Gwen pulled him aside. "Do you have a minute, Cody?"

"For you, of course!" Cody cried excitedly. "What is it?"

"Well, two things really. I think Trent's finally trying in challenges and not throwing them for me, but then he got captured so easily today. You don't think he's back to cheating for me, right?"

"No way! I think he was just distracted is all. He's a great guy Gwen, and if you really don't want me, I want you to hook up with him, not a creep like Duncan."

"Duncan's not that bad, really! But he and I are just friends and I don't see that changing," Gwen answered with a smile. "But it's good to hear you think Trent's trying."

"So what was the other thing?" Cody wondered as Gwen nearly left without asking him.

"Oh, how are you voting tonight? I heard rumors that the guys have an alliance again."

Cody chuckled nervously before responding, "That's ridiculous. That would never happen again. In fact, I'm probably voting for DJ for kind of blowing it today for us."

"But DJ is such a great guy! I'm voting for Sadie since she led the killers to us just as much as he did, if not more."

"Oh, I see your point, but I'm just not sure," Cody answered as he tried to make up his mind as his earlier doubts resurfaced.

"Well, just think about it. See you, Cody," Gwen answered as she went to vote herself.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Vote of Fate)**

Noah – "Not like it will make a difference, but I'm voting for Gwen. She'll be safe, but then I can get Heather to whine to Courtney, not me, if Gwen stays."

Gwen – "I vote for Sadie. Not to be really vindictive or anything, but she did ruin my plan and cost us the challenge."

Owen – "If DJ thinks he can get away with harming innocent food, he's wrong! For all those poor chips, I vote DJ off the island!"

Sadie – "Noah is like such a meanie for hurting Katie like that! He is so gone!"

* * *

Standing in front of a flickering fire, Chris surveyed the campers who were on the verge of falling asleep. "Well, it's been a rough night for most of you, but it's going to be even rougher for one of you. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and you can't come back. Ever! The first one safe tonight is…" Chris paused for a moment to savor the tension before tossing the marshmallow. "Bridgette." Bridgette caught the marshmallow and cracked a smile, relieved to be off the chopping block.

"The next two go to… Cody and Ezekiel!" The duo caught their marshmallows and high fived each other.

"Next up are Courtney and Katie!" Katie let go of Sadie's hand just long enough to catch the marshmallow while Courtney caught hers with a confident smile before glaring over at Sadie whose eyes widened in horror.

"And three more. These marshmallows go to Owen, Noah, and Gwen." Owen quickly swallowed his marshmallow while Noah and Gwen merely caught theirs, grateful to still be in the game.

"DJ, Sadie, the bottom two. One of you is safe, but the other is not. You both drew the killer to your team, so it's not that surprising to see both of you here, but who did your team blame more? The final marshmallow of the night goes to…" DJ began visibly shaking while Sadie and Katie exchanged a tight hug.

"To…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…"

Sadie suddenly leapt to her feet holding the doll Heather had given her. "Umm, so I'm not quite sure what this is, but can I use it?"

Annoyed that Sadie had broken the mood, Chris prepared to yell but then saw what she was holding in shock. "How did you possibly get that? But yes, you can."

"What is it?" Courtney demanded as she scrutinized the doll. "It looks like garbage to me."

"Well, it is, but it's not." Chris answered, not really explaining anything.

"How informative. Are you going to just leave it there?" Noah retorted looking bored.

Chris pouted before continuing, "I'm getting there, but don't ruin the suspense! It was thrown away, but then it became an immunity idol."

Gwen gasped before asking, "You don't mean-"

Cutting Gwen off, Chris responded, "Yes, I do mean all the votes against Sadie don't count."

"So, do we get to vote again then?" Courtney asked, frustrated Sadie had slipped through the elimination.

"Nope. Pack your bags, DJ because your time on the island is over," Chris answered, leaving the team sitting in shock.

Glaring at Sadie, Courtney shouted, "This is all your fault! You and your stupid doll!"

Shrinking back, Sadie apologized, "I'm sorry! I didn't know what it was like going to do, but besides, I want to win too."

Most of the team continued glaring at Sadie and she looked on the verge of tears before DJ interceded. "Maybe it's not so bad, everyone. I'll get to see Beth again, and I did let you down too. Sure would have been nice to win though."

"We'll miss you DJ," Bridgette lamented as she walked over to hug him as the rest of the team did the same.

"At least I can leave with my dignity this time, knowing I played the game fairly," DJ mused as he grabbed his bags and boarded the Boat of Losers. DJ waved goodbye to everyone as the boat carried him out of sight and the team waved back as he faded out of view.

The camera then panned back to Chris so he could conclude the episode. "That certainly was a shocking elimination! How will Sadie fare now that most of the team is mad at her for DJ's elimination? Will Ezekiel crack under the guilt of voting off DJ or maybe Cody for betraying his alliance? And what challenges await our campers next time? For the answers to these questions and more, stay tuned to Total Drama Redux!" Sasquatchanakwa's roar from the woods caused Chris to yell in fright as he darted back into his cabin and safety as the camera faded to black.

* * *

**AN: Eliminating DJ was really hard, but his time was up in the story. This twist was planned from the start, but it didn't make it any easier to eliminate a nice character like DJ.**

**Please leave a review and make sure to vote in the new poll in my profile!**

As per usual, here are the votes that did not make the main story:

Bridgette - *sighs deeply* "I'm really sorry, Katie, but it's for the good of the team. I vote out Sadie for messing up a lot today."

Cody – "Gwen's right. DJ is too nice to vote off, and Sadie messed up just as much. I vote for Sadie. I just hope the alliance doesn't find out."

Courtney – "This is an easy choice. I vote off that oaf Sadie. Let's see you pelt me with apples now!"

DJ – "I considered voting myself off to see Beth again, but I have to be strong for her. I think the only way I'll be safe is if I vote for Sadie. I'm so sorry! You didn't deserve this."

Ezekiel – "I can't let the alliance down! I vote fur DJ. Sorry dude."

Katie – "I'd feel totally bad if I voted anyone off now, but I guess Owen didn't do that well and he does kind of make the cabin smell sometimes."

Sadie – 5 (Nullified)

DJ – 2

Gwen – 1

Noah – 1

Owen – 1


	14. Day 6 Pt 1 Wawanakwa's Got Talent?

**Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and the campers do aim to entertain.**

AN: I know my updates have dropped to nothing for a while, but I was really busy with classes last semester. I was hoping to do more writing over winter break, but I ended up spending most of it studying too although I did finish this chapter; however, I waited to post it until I finished making some fixes to earlier chapters with Ezekiel's accents and a few formatting issues which took longer than expected. Hopefully, I'll keep a better update schedule for the rest of this semester though.

* * *

Waiting in front of the stage as the cameras turned on, Chris stood holding an electric guitar which he was pretending to play. Tossing it aside and to Jake who was off screen, Chris began his introduction. "Last time on Total Drama Redux, our campers struggled to survive a real life killer! Ok, actually it was just Chef and the interns in costume, but they all thought it was real, causing some of them to freak out. Hilarious! In the end, the Screaming Falcons were captured first so it was time to send another camper home. Since the team blamed DJ and Sadie most for their loss, it was down to the two of them. Just when it looked like Sadie was a goner, however, she used Heather's immunity doll, saving her skin from elimination. Shocker, I know! It almost makes you think the real Heather was replaced by a nicer clone during the challenge. So DJ was left to rock the Boat of Losers out of here and was the fourth contestant eliminated from Total Drama Redux! What thrilling performance will our campers give us today? Who will be totally humiliated? And who will be the fifth competitor to say buh-bye? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Redux!"

* * *

(Theme song plays)

* * *

With a chuckle, Chris stood between the two cabins holding an air horn. Blowing the horn, Chris startled the campers who were jolted awake.

Leshawna glanced over at her clock and complained, "It's 6 in the freaking morning! Why does he do this to us?"

"To torture us, obviously," Heather quipped back as she shook her hair about her. "I mean, we're talking about Chris."

"Ugh, doesn't he need to sleep?" Leshawna moaned as she jumped off the bed and prepared to head to the shower.

"Not if he's like Izzy!" Izzy cried from the top bunk from where she leapt down fully dressed.

The door to the cabin suddenly slammed open as Eva kicked it in before entering the room. "What are you all still doing in here? Get ready so we can win another challenge!"

"We aren't all freaks who like to go for early morning runs," Heather answered as she looked up from searching for her makeup kit.

"Whatever, I don't need this," Eva answered as she turned and exited the cabin again.

"What is that girl's problem today?" Leshawna looked around in confusion but received no real answer.

"Who cares?" Heather responded dismissively. "I mean, with that attitude, she's obviously the next one gone if we lose."

Lindsay suddenly awoke, having managed to sleep through the air horn and the conversation. "Morning already?" she babbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Just get ready, Lindsiot," Heather spat out as she tossed a pillow at Lindsay, hitting her in the face and causing it to burst for some reason. Lindsay looked around in shock as she spat out feathers.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Oh What a Beautiful Morning)**

Lindsay – "Wow, Heather is always like totally cranky in the morning, but today was even worse than normal. You'd think she'd be super happy too since we've been winning!"

Izzy – (Izzy snaps her fingers in disappointment.) "Drat! That booby-trapped pillow was supposed to get Heather, not Lindsay. I'll get her next time like you asked, Eva!"

Leshawna – "Hoo boy! We are in trouble today if the team is all up at each other's throats like that."

* * *

Grumbling as he climbed out of bed, Duncan vowed. "Next time Chris does that, I'm gonna break that thing and shove it up his-"

"Whoa! Calm down dude. It's way too early to be so, non-chill," Geoff interceded as he tried to calm Duncan down.

Peeling the cucumbers off his eyes, Justin added, "Could you keep it down? I'd like to get the last few minutes of sleep I can before Chris comes back." Justin then nestled back into his pillow while Geoff and Duncan began whispering.

"Yeah? It's too early to do anything! That's the point. Whatever, let's just get ready since we're already up," Duncan responded as he grudgingly grabbed his belongings and headed to the shower.

"Sure thing, dude!" Geoff quickly agreed as he darted after Duncan, eager to not be left behind.

Trent, who had been watching the scene in silence, sighed and quickly got ready before slipping out of the cabin.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Friend Like Me)**

Trent – "Man, I just feel so left out of the team. I mean, the other guys are really tight, and I'm just kind of on my own. I've got to get in good with the guys, or else I'll be toast before I can get in good with Gwen again. But how?"

Justin – "Hmm, I suppose I could get Trent on my side too since he's done for if nothing changes. Can't have too many allies after all, and Gwen is the way to win him over."

* * *

"Whoo hoo! Time for another great day! And breakfast!" Owen pumped his arms above his head triumphantly as he woke up before falling immediately back to sleep.

"If I wasn't deaf from the air horn, I am now," Noah griped as he turned his fingers in his ears.

Surveying the cabin from on his bed, Ezekiel noted, "Sure seems a lot emptier without DJ here, eh?"

"Yeah, but I don't see why you'd care," Noah pointed out as he started getting ready.

"What do you mean?" Ezekiel cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Obviously at least two of you, Katie, or Sadie had to vote him off. I know I didn't, and the rest of the girls and DJ seemed too surprised for it to have been them."

"We all did, eh? But we had to aftur his perfurmance in the challenge," Ezekiel protested although he knew he was just fumbling for an excuse. "Back me up, eh Cody?"

"Oh, totally, we all did," Cody agreed as he nodded his head vigorously while his eyes darted about nervously and Noah looked at him suspiciously.

Owen then suddenly awoke again. "Wow! It's tomorrow already? I'm so hungry, I could eat all the meals I missed plus this one! Let's go guys!" He then grabbed the other three guys and ran out of the room with them before they could change.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – From the Inside)**

Cody – "Ok, so I didn't vote for DJ, but I can't tell the rest of the alliance, or they might vote me out too! Stay cool, Cody. It's not like anyone knows."

Ezekiel – "I feel really bad fur voting out DJ, but I just need to do what the alliance says, and I'll be in the finals, eh? Mom and Dad must be so proud of me now! I'm not the furst one gone."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! It is such a gorgeous morning, Sadie!" Katie had already climbed down from her bunk and was sitting with Sadie as the two gazed outside.

"You're so right, but it's like, even more gorgeous since I'm here with you!" Sadie agreed as she hugged Katie.

"Eeeeeiiiii!" The two shrieked in unison, much to the chagrin of the other members of the cabin who were struggling to wake up.

"I can't handle this much longer," Gwen moaned as she covered her ears with her pillow, refusing to budge from the bed.

Courtney, however, quickly perked herself up, and she quickly made a beeline for the shower, determined to get there first. "Morning, Bridgette, Gwen, Katie," she quickly added as she passed each of them in turn before storming past Sadie, completely ignoring her.

"Morning, Courtney!" Katie and Sadie chorused together until the two stopped in confusion and glanced at each other.

"Wait, she totally didn't say hello to you," Katie pointed out to Sadie.

Sadie gasped in shock and indignation. "You're right! That's like, so mean."

"She's just a little annoyed DJ went home is all, I think. Plus, she hates losing, so that makes things worse." Bridgette worriedly climbed out of bed. "Just to be sure, I'll go talk to her though." Bridgette quickly scurried out of the room while Gwen rolled over and began writing in her diary.

"Can we read it, Gwen? Huh, can we, please?" Katie begged as she watched Gwen begin writing.

"Oh, I'd so love to read it!" Sadie agreed as she started walking over to Gwen.

Gwen quickly snapped her diary shut and slid it under her pillow. "Maybe another time, but probably not."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Gossip Girls)**

Gwen – "Don't think I was snapping at them just because DJ was eliminated. It's a diary, so it's meant to be secret even if some people, like Heather, don't think so."

(Katie and Sadie are seated together in the confessional.)

Katie – "Wouldn't it be so awesome if we knew what Gwen was writing?"

Sadie – "Oh totally. I bet it's totally about Trent!"

Katie – "He is like soooo yummy, so you're probably right. I can't believe how smart you are!

Sadie – "Aww, well you're really smart and pretty too! That's why we're so awesome together!"

Both – "Eeeeeiiiii!"

* * *

After the campers finished showering and were dressed, Chris gathered them in front of the stage. Before Chris could introduce the challenge, Eva stood up and threatened him, "This better not be another acting or stupid culture challenge!"

"Well, it doesn't need to be," Chris responded with a smirk. Eva sat back down but continued glaring at Chris.

"Wait, didn't we like just do something here?" Lindsay asked as she examined the newly repaired stage.

Ignoring Lindsay, Chris began his explanation of the challenge. "As I said, it doesn't _need_ to be a culture challenge, but nothing's stopping you from making it one. Today you'll be participating in another talent show!"

"Wow, another reused challenge. I can see how this season got its name," Noah taunted Chris causing Chris to pout.

"It's different, sheesh!" Chris protested as he held up his hands in defense. "Now shush! This time, every member of your team will be performing, but first, I want each of you to pair up with a member of the other team."

The campers quickly began scrambling for a partner. "Lindsay, work with me?" Courtney requested as she ran over to her.

"Sure thing, uh Bridgette?" Lindsay responded as she stared at Courtney.

"It's Courtney," she responded as she slapped her face in frustration.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Candy from a Baby)**

Courtney – "I figured we'd be competing against our partner, and who could possibly be easier to beat than Lindsay? I mean, she can't even remember anyone's name much less have a talent."

Lindsay – "All these names are getting so confusing again without Beth to help me keep them straight. I'm starting to totally forget all the names I had to memorize before the show, but at least I remember that the host is named Connor! No wait, that's not anyone's name in the game, is it? Beth? A little help please!"

* * *

Quickly picking a target, Eva barked out to Sadie, "You're with me. No complaints. Got it?" Sadie merely nodded in fright and grudgingly walked over to Eva.

"Guess that means you have the pleasure of working with me!" Heather cried cheerily as she threw her arm over Katie's shoulder.

Katie squirmed to get free from Heather's grasp. "I'd rather not!" The two continued arguing, but since Izzy had grabbed Gwen and pulled her away somewhere out of the campers' sight and Bridgette and Leshawna had sat back down together, Katie realized she had no other choice.

"Fine," Katie responded with a bitter sigh.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Heather responded with a confident smirk as she sat back down.

Scooping Geoff up into a tight hug, Owen exploded, "Geoff, dude! It's been ages since we talked and part-ayed. We so need to work together this challenge!"

Gasping for breath, Geoff responded, "Sure thing, bro. But, uh could you put me down?"

"Oh, sure," Owen answered sheepishly as he dropped Geoff who gingerly massaged his neck as Bridgette ran over to tend to him too.

"Hey dork, you're with me," Duncan boasted as he walked over to Noah. "Like you'll lift a finger to help your team."

"Against you, that doesn't seem necessary," Noah responded without glancing up at Duncan, wiping the smirk off Duncan's face.

"You think you're so smart, huh? Just wait for the challenge," Duncan threatened him before he sulked back over to his team.

Deciding Cody would be a lesser threat, Justin walked over to him. "What's up, my former teammate? Think we should work together here?"

"Sure thing, dude!" Cody readily agreed as he and Justin sat down together.

Realizing that they were the only two left, Ezekiel and Trent partnered up. "Looks like it's just us then," Trent pointed out with a shrug, causing Ezekiel to merely nod in response.

Satisfied that the campers were done, Chris resumed his instructions. "As some of you may have guessed, your partner will be your opponent for this challenge. Rather than giving you a score out of 10, the judges will vote on which act they thought was better of the two of yours. The team that has the most of its members win their showdown wins the challenge. Oh, and as an added incentive, if you win your challenge but your team loses, you will receive immunity!" A collective gasp arose from the campers, causing Chris to chuckle. "Awesome twist, I know!"

"Aww, too bad Katie. Looks like you're not getting invincibility when your team loses," Heather taunted. Determined not to let Heather get to her, Katie merely sniffed and turned away.

"Can we start practicing then?" Courtney requested as she prepared to critique her teammates' acts.

"Not exactly," Chris answered. "There are a few more things about this talent show you should know. You all need to perform your acts for me before the show to make sure they're legal, unique, and fit for the show. Yeah, we're not getting more lawsuits over this challenge."

"Wait, if you're judging us now, what's the point of the challenge?" Cody asked as he stared at Chris in confusion.

"You'll see," Chris answered with an ominous chuckle before stopping himself. "Oh, and your judges for the show are Miranda, Jake, and Chef, so don't worry about that. I'll be your dashing host and MC! Now, go talk with your teams, get your outfits and gear ready, and come see me to try out in alphabetical order."

"Wait, I'm first?" Bridgette gasped. "I need a lot of time to get ready!"

"That's unfortunate," Chris responded with a nasty smile. "I'd start getting ready then.

Jogging alongside Bridgette, Courtney asked, "What are you planning on doing?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Bridgette answered, "Chris didn't say we had to use the stage, so I'm going surfing."

"That's brilliant Bridgette!" Courtney exclaimed as her eyes went wide with amazement. "I should have seen that loophole, but I'm glad at least you did."

"It was nothing, really," Bridgette answered as she blushed. "I'm just worried Chris will turn it down anyways."

"I'll fight that decision if he does," Courtney reassured her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a team to motivate. We are not losing this challenge today!"

While Bridgette changed into her wetsuit, Courtney scrambled back to the cabin and groaned in disappointment after seeing most of the team wasn't getting ready. "Come on everyone! We're on a losing streak, so we need to pick up our game today."

"It's not a streak with only one loss," Noah pointed out as he walked by dragging a black case behind him.

"Ooh! What's in there?" Katie called excitedly as she ran over to try to open it.

Quickly yanking it away from her, Noah responded, "Stuff for the talent show. Well, bye." Noah then quickly pulled the case out of sight.

"Why are you two just sitting here?" Courtney demanded as she turned to Katie and Sadie.

"Well, we totally want to do a dance together, but it's like really unlikely that Chris would let us perform together," Sadie answered with a sigh.

"What else can you do?" Courtney asked as she turned between the two of them.

"Oooh! I can sing really well!" Sadie shouted. Singing horribly out of tune, Sadie began to sing "I'm Not That Girl."

Plugging her ears, Courtney shouted, "Stop! Stop! That's enough. Let's just have you and Katie try doing the dance together, and we'll use singing as a backup!"

"But Sadie is like totally a super fantastic singer when she has backup music or another vocalist!" Katie protested as Sadie nodded encouragingly.

"But we don't have any of those things for today," Gwen pointed out as she tentatively removed her fingers from her ears.

"Oh yeah," Katie answered with a slight blush. "I forgot."

"And what are you doing Gwen?" Courtney glanced at Gwen suspiciously, annoyed to just see Gwen writing in her diary.

"I'm not sure," Gwen confessed. "I was thinking maybe I'd do a poetry reading, but looking at the judges, that's not going to work. I guess I'll do some kind of talent with my visual art." Gwen then stood up and quickly gathered her art supplies and began brainstorming.

"Have you seen Cody, Ezekiel, or Owen lately?" Courtney asked as she turned to Katie and Sadie who were discussing what to wear for their dance.

"I think they were getting soda for Owen or something," Katie answered with a shrug.

"I could so go for some soda right now," Sadie exclaimed as she licked her lips.

"Me too!" Katie agreed as the two ran out of the room to beg Chef for some.

Courtney paused in thought for a moment before groaning. "Burping is not a talent! It's just uncouth." She decided that she would check in with them later and it was best to prepare for her performance first since it was one of the first auditions.

"I think that's the last uf the soda," Ezekiel remarked as he threw the last of the bottles on the table.

"Great time to drink up!" Owen exclaimed as he prepared to down all the bottles before Cody interceded.

"Hold up a second Big Guy! We need to save some for the show and your audition."

"Awww, but it looks so good!" Owen whined as he downed a liter of soda and burped the alphabet.

"Wicked dude!" Cody responded with a laugh. "But you really should save the rest for later. Besides, you don't want to tire yourself out now."

"You're so smart, Cody," Owen answered as he sat down at the table. "Now that I'm ready, what are you to going to do?"

"Archery," Ezekiel answered simply. "I can set up lots uf targets and do a pretty good act, I think."

"I'm going to do impressions, eh?" Cody responded, imitating Ezekiel somewhat poorly. "Ok, that might not have been my best one, but I bet I can do a good Chris impression!"

"Let's hear it!" Owen cried excitedly as he clapped his hands.

"Wait! We don't want to make Chris mad. Maybe you should imitate someone else?" Ezekiel suggested nervously as Cody paused to consider the suggestion.

Owen then interjected, "Well, I mean, it'd be great if we won our individual parts, but if we stick together on voting, there's nothing we can't do! Final 3, here we come!"

"Yeah, it's great that we're voting together so well. I'm glad we all voted Sadie last time. I mean DJ!" Cody quickly corrected himself with a nervous chuckle but Ezekiel looked at him suspiciously while Owen missed the error.

"I hope you're right," Ezekiel responded quickly. "I'd hate to see either uf you leave, or get voted oot myself!"

"Don't worry! I know just what we should do know if we lose," Owen reassured him as he went back to guzzling down soda while Ezekiel watched him nervously and Cody tried to regain his cool.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Guys Rule)**

Owen – "If I learned anything from being in the guy's alliance before, it's we need to all vote together and get the girls to split their vote. I'm not sure how we'll do the second part, but I'm just glad to be in an alliance with two cool dudes who are trustable! I mean, what's better than hanging around with a bunch of other dudes, right?"

* * *

The camera quickly flipped over to the Killer Bees.

"Ok y'all! We need to work together and decide what we're doing," Leshawna exclaimed in frustration as her team's meeting had degenerated into a series of arguments.

"Look, all I said was I wanted to do ballet," Heather protested as she tried to look innocent. "I am quite good at it you know."

"I'm sure that's all you really want to do!" Trent countered as he turned to face Heather. "You're just going to use it as an excuse to read someone else's diary or something evil like you always do."

"Please, I wouldn't do that twice," Heather responded indignantly.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Cost/Benefit Analysis)**

Heather – "I totally would, but it wouldn't get me anything now. Besides, the invincibility I'll get from my performance is much better than humiliating these losers."

* * *

Eager to egg Trent on, Duncan interjected, "I'm sure you're doing nothing original. Another cliché love song to Gwen while you play your guitar, am I right?"

Trent blushed and he feebly protested, "No! Well, yeah, but what's wrong with that?"

"I think that's super sweet! I wish Tyler was here to sing a song to me!" Lindsay exclaimed cheerily as she skipped back with her pompoms.

Izzy lunged for Lindsay's pompoms but then got an idea. Removing the top hat she had donned, Izzy waved her hand over it before pulling Lindsay's pompoms out of it, much to Lindsay's shock.

"Whoa, how did you do that uh, Gwezzy?" Lindsay gasped as she examined Izzy's hat for any sign of how she could have done the trick.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Izzy the Incredible)**

Lindsay – "Wow, Gwezzy is like the most talented person ever. It's almost like she can do real magic, but that's like so unpossible!"

Izzy – "So Izzy totally learned real magic while she was traveling with this Incan tribe through Peru. It's too bad it's like so tiring to do the magic all the time, or Izzy would totally use it more. Like this! (Izzy quickly waved her hands around wildly) Izzy totally set up a surprise for the next person to use the confessional."

Duncan – "Is it just me, or is Izzy getting even more psycho? Knowing that she can do some kind of magic, or illusion, or whatever, just makes me feel unsafe. (A thunderstorm suddenly materializes in the confessional, and lightning nearly strikes Duncan. Duncan quickly groans, "Izzy" and runs out of it.)

* * *

The rest of the team also stared at Izzy in shock until Leshawna added, "Who cares how she did it! Izzy that was incredible. I have no clue how you doin' that, but you have gotta do that for the show!"

"Aww, but Izzy wanted to do her Dance of the Rattlesnake!" Izzy then began dancing and refused to listen to the rest of her team.

"Izzy, you'd easily win with your magic," Trent protested as he tried to calm Izzy down.

"Besides, this sista is dancing already," Leshawna added as she also began dancing much to the rest of the team's chagrin, nearly slapping Heather and Trent in the process.

Justin, who had been talking with Geoff while largely ignoring the rest of the commotion, advised Geoff, "You should do your skateboarding again! As long as the board doesn't break, you've got this for us."

"Thanks man! That means a lot," Geoff replied happily. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not quite sure yet," Justin responded as he paused in thought. "I guess I still have a little more time to choose though."

"Are we done here yet? I need time to get ready," Eva complained as she prepared to leave.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing?" Heather questioned as she leaned in toward Eva suspiciously.

"Juggling," Eva answered simply as she walked off to gather her items for her exhibition.

"That's acceptable, I suppose. And Duncan, please tell me you have something better than graffiti or carving a skull into a tree." Heather turned to look at Duncan who merely chuckled.

"You'll see," Duncan answered as he began rifling through his bags.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Audition Jitters)**

Heather – "I don't trust Duncan's smirk, but I guess I can't worry about that now. Still, he better not get us disqualified."

Geoff – "You know? It's been a while since I've gone boarding. I better get practicing, but what if I break my board again?"

Duncan – "Good, the storm in here is finally over. Anyways, I don't think Heather would like my talent much, but it will score points with the judges, I can tell."

* * *

Chris was seated in front of the stage when Bridgette walked over. "About time you got here. I mean, what do you think you're doing? Keeping a host as fantastic as myself waiting is totally rude."

"I thought you said we had time to prepare," Bridgette argued as she slung her surfboard over her shoulder. "Besides, I'm not even doing my audition here."

"Oh really? If you can't do it here now, you won't be doing it later," Chris taunted her.

Courtney, who had been watching the audition from off to the side quickly walked over to Bridgette and countered, "Actually, you did not specify a required audition location, so Bridgette is free to use the water if she chooses."

Looking defeated, Chris conceded, "Fine! But for the actual show, you have to use the surfboard simulator on stage, assuming I approve you of course."

"Fine," Bridgette agreed despite being disappointed that she wouldn't truly be able to showcase her abilities. "Thanks for the help, Courtney."

"Don't mention it! You can thank me by winning for us tonight," Courtney responded with a wave as she resumed practicing her violin.

"Well, you dragged me all the way down here, so this better be impressive," Chris warned Bridgette as she waded into the water.

"I'll try my best," Bridgette answered as she waited for a large wave to approach. Bridgette started surfing the wave and zoomed along it while Chris looked bored. As the next wave approached, Bridgette flipped onto her hands and rode the wave.

"Whoa! I mean, that was sort of impressive, but nothing I couldn't have done," Chris responded as he tried to cover up how impressed he was.

Bridgette waited for a third wave to come and rode it to its crest before gracefully diving off her board, surfacing at just the right place to snatch her surfboard again.

"Wow, ok that was awesome!" Chris admitted. "Your surfing is in the show for sure!"

Bridgette smiled at the announcement and thanked Chris, "Really? I can't wait!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Take Two)**

Bridgette – "Yes! Since I can actually surf in this talent show, there's no way it could be a big disaster like last time. Besides, I'll be so focused on surfing, I won't even notice the audience is there. (Bridgette's face grows pale.) Totally."

* * *

Now back at his table and enjoying a latte, Chris addressed Cody, "Ok dude, let's see what you can do."

"Right! Well the Codemeister was totally going to let you rock out to some of his tunes, but in the end, he decided you'd get to enjoy some impressions." Chris looked skeptically at Cody but allowed him to continue.

"Ok, so uh, here's the first one," Cody continued nervously. In a very poor falsetto, Cody began wandering around the stage looking confused, "So, I totally lost my makeup again, but I'm sure these berries will like totally be good and not poisonous!" Falls to the ground and convulses while Chris looks unamused. "It was Lindsay, get it?"

"Try another one, or something else," Chris responded as he put an x by Cody's audition.

"Ok, uh, I'm sure glad I brought this book because doing stuff is boring," Cody said as he sat down and tried to look bored.

"You do realize these are supposed to be funny, right?" Chris asked him as he shook his head.

"Give me one more try!" Cody tried to make his voice as shrill as possible. "Don't forget I was a CIT so I'm so much smarter than all of you so everyone should do exactly what I say!"

"I don't sound like that!" Courtney shouted defensively as she glared at Cody.

Chris began laughing hysterically seeing how angry Courtney got. "Ok, ok, that one was good enough. I'd keep practicing before the show, but you might win."

"What? Cody! If you embarrass me, I will destroy you!" Courtney threatened him as she tried to grab onto Cody. As Cody slipped away, Courtney breathed deeply. With a strained smile, she turned back to Chris. "May I begin my audition now?"

"Sure, sure," Chris responded through his laughter.

Courtney shot Chris a dirty look but then began expertly playing her violin. Courtney began swaying with her music as she became engrossed in "Summer" from Vivaldi's _Four Seasons_. Courtney's intensity grew as she approached the final note. As she concluded, she seemed to breathe for the first time before she bowed deeply as Chris surprisingly applauded.

"That was incredible! I really wish your violin hadn't been destroyed last time! You're in for sure!" Chris announced while Courtney smiled. "Duncan, you're up."

"Ready to head back to the cabins, Bridgette?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, but I need a little time to get something prepared with Geoff and Leshawna," Bridgette answered as she winked at Trent on the way out.

"For my audition, I need a volunteer, and since Harold isn't here, I'll be using Trent," Duncan announced as he pulled Trent with him.

"Wait? What?" Trent shouted in confusion as he tried to escape from Duncan.

Duncan elbowed him to get him to quiet down. "Relax, you're doing just what I need. I even have a gift for you." Duncan shoved a box into Trent's hands and Trent stared dubiously at it.

"This is going to shoot out snakes, isn't it?" Trent demanded as he tried to push the box aside.

"Of course not!" Duncan responded indignantly. "I thought you trusted me, man."

Trent hesitated but decided to play along. He pulled the lid off the box and immediately a boxing glove shot out and slammed into his face, causing Trent to stumble about the stage in a daze while Duncan and Chris laughed.

While Trent was still dazed, Duncan ran over to him and apologized. "Sorry buddy, that one was for Harold! I meant to give you this one."

Trent gratefully accepted the box and opened it too, causing it to spray him in the face with water and drop the box which coated the stage in a layer of water. Trent continued walking and slid in the water, sliding off the stage where he crashed to the ground unconscious.

Chris erupted into laughter and congratulated Duncan. "Another fantastic act! You're in, but you might want to help your teammate to the medical tent. He looks kind of messed up."

"I guess," Duncan responded with a shrug as he pulled Trent to his feet, shocking him with a buzzer on his hand in the process. "Ah, that never gets old."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – No Pain, No Gain)**

Trent – (Trent is clutching an icepack to his head.) "Man, Duncan is such a jerk! If he wasn't friends with Gwen, I'd get everyone to vote him off right now. Oh well, at least Izzy has been driving him crazy too."

Chris – "I'm glad Duncan's bringing the injuries back. We have not had enough serious injuries this season, but with Trent in the game, I bet that number can shoot back up. It's too bad Tyler didn't give us enough of a laugh while he was here." (Chris laughs.)

* * *

"You better be ready for my audition now," Eva snarled as she dropped a bathtub, bowling bowl, and safe on the stage.

"Uh, sure," Chris responded nervously as he prepared to duck for cover if the need arose.

Eva immediately snatched the bowling ball and tossed it into the air and began juggling it. As her speed picked up, she added the bathtub and then the safe. After a while, she grew bored and placed the bathtub and safe back on the ground. Doing one final toss of the bowling ball, Eva accidently threw it too hard and it flew away, blasting the confessional apart in the process. "Oops," Eva responded as she surveyed the damage.

Chris, peeking out from under the table, critiqued her. "Well, the ending wasn't perfect, but otherwise it was pretty impressive. You're in."

"Great," Eva responded as she tossed the bathtub and safe over her shoulder and went to look for her bowling ball.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Move Over P. T. Barnum)**

(Since the confessional is destroyed, there is just a camera set up amid the wreckage.)

Eva – "I was originally planning on just doing weightlifting, but that might have been too boring for the judges. This way, I can still show how tough I am and am still performing enough for the judges, I hope. Well, they better like it, or else!" (Eva pounds her fists threateningly.)

Chef – "Lousy campers, destroying the outhouse confessional. And isn't that just typical of Chris to make me need to rebuild it? Oh crap. This thing's on." (The screen cuts to static.)

* * *

Ezekiel walked onto the stage and steeled his nerves before beginning. "Well, I'm goin' to show you my archery t'day, eh?" Ezekiel notched his bow and nailed the bullseye of a target he had placed on stage. He then turned and shot an arrow through two targets that had been place offstage as well. "Purty good, eh?"

"Good, but boring," Chris answered as he took another drink of his latte. Thinking quickly, Ezekiel fired an arrow through Chris's cup, causing Chris to drop the cup in shock and pass out from fright. Ezekiel dropped his bow in horror and ran over to Chris, thinking he had missed and killed the host.

As Chris revived, Ezekiel stuttered, "I am so, sooo sorry!"

Chris, trembling slightly responded, "Well, that was impressive, but never do that again! You could have killed me or worse, messed up my perfect hair! Anyways, I'll let you into the show with your archery, but no more shooting at me, clear?" Ezekiel nodded in response and darted off to practice while Gwen chuckled at Chris's misfortune.

Geoff quickly rolled onto the stage on his skateboard. "Are you ready for this dudes? It is going to be so tight!" Geoff quickly set up his ramps and began racing around the stage. As he shot over the last ramp, he pulled off a 720. After stopping, he kicked his board up into his hands and beamed at Chris.

"That was so sick! You're in!" Chris shouted excitedly while Geoff cheered, waving his hat in the air.

"Yes! This time, I'm actually going to get to do the show!" he cried happily as he carefully carried his board offstage.

"Yeah, you will," Chris responded with a chuckle that he tried to conceal. "Anyways, let's see what Gwen can do!"

Gwen quickly set her easel up on stage and then pulled out her colored pencils. She stared at Chris intently for a moment before beginning. She began her work and seemed to be battling over an idea of how to complete it. With a reluctant sigh, she began putting the finishing touches on her work.

"A little slow and boring so far, Gwen," Chris called to her as he waved Jake over to get another latte.

"It's only been a few minutes," Gwen protested as she inspected it one last time before turning it around to show Chris. Gwen had quickly sketched a caricature of Chris, exaggerating his hair and eyes flatteringly.

Chris's eyes immediately lit up. "It's perfect! A true masterpiece. I assume I get to keep it of course?" Chris rushed over to the stage and Gwen handed it to him with a shrug.

"Sure. I'm sure you'll put it to better use than I can. So am I in?" Gwen asked as she packed her supplies back up.

"The judges might find it a little boring, but if you're willing to take that risk, sure," Chris answered, totally engrossed in the picture.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Narci-Chris)**

Chris – (The camera comes up on Chris staring at his painting.) "I really do look that good, don't I? And of course my hair is that perfect, if not more so than Gwen could ever recreate." (He hugs his painting.)

Gwen – "It was really hard to paint a flattering picture of Chris, but that's exactly what I knew he wanted to see. Still, I wanted to vomit the whole time I was making it."

* * *

Heather strode proudly onto the stage and waited for Chris to notice her. Heather had put on a large feathered costume to prepare a dance from "Swan Lake." "Oh, sorry, you can go," Chris responded with a shrug, annoying Heather greatly.

Nevertheless, Heather completed a very impressive ballet performance and finished with a deep bow. "I've been preparing that just in case you decided to reuse a challenge," she explained.

"Well, it's good enough for me, so you can feel free to perform in the show," Chris announced.

"I knew you'd see my talent for what it's worth," Heather gloated as she bowed again before trying to leave the stage.

"Ooh! That means Izzy's up!" she cried excitedly as she rushed onto the stage, knocking Heather off it in the process. Izzy was wearing a red cape, holding a magic wand, and had a black top hat on her head.

"Watch it, Crazy Girl!" Heather snapped as she glared at Izzy.

"Oops! Izzy the Amazing is sorry! Here's some flowers to make you feel better." Izzy waved her hands and a bouquet of flowers appeared in Heather's hands. In shock, Chris spat his latte out which hit Heather in the face, causing her scowl to deepen.

Wiping her hair back and knocking the liquid off her face, Heather groaned, "Augh! I've had enough of you losers for the day!" before storming off to take a shower.

"For Izzy's next trick, she'll need a volunteer, and the lovely Lindsay has agreed to help!" Izzy somehow made Lindsay appear on stage as the new arrival looked around in confusion.

"Where am I?" she asked as she tried to walk off the stage and back to the cabin.

"Not so fast!" Izzy protested as she led Lindsay into a large metallic contraption. "Ok, Izzy hopes this trick goes better than last time when she sort of killed her assistant." Izzy then pulled a level and a bunch of spikes came flying at Lindsay from all sides, obscuring her from few. Lindsay screamed in fright, but Izzy paused for a moment while the spectators stared at her in horror. With a flourish, Izzy made the spikes fly apart, revealing Lindsay who was completely unharmed.

"And for Izzy's last trick, she'll conclude with something a little less astounding but nevertheless confounding! Ok Lindsay, pick a card!"

Lindsay grabbed the three of spades and announced loudly, "I got the three of black!"

"Uh, let's try that again. This time, don't tell me your card, ok?" Izzy requested as she shuffled Lindsay's card back into the deck.

"Ok!" Lindsay drew the ace of hearts and hid it from Izzy.

"And now, Izzy will name the card you drew! It's…" Izzy paused for a moment in deep thought. "The ace of hearts!"

"Sorry Ava the Amazing, but it's totally the Heart of A," Lindsay answered before covering her mouth in embarrassment. "I mean, I didn't say it was the Heart of A!"

"Well, Izzy is pretty sure she's right, but she'll let you all check to be sure." Izzy reached into her hat and produced a gigantic ace of hearts as the card in Lindsay's hand vanished.

"Whoa! You're in for sure," Chris shouted as he applauded loudly. "I would get rid of that lame card trick though and do some of the more impressive tricks that could kill."

"Absolutely!" Izzy responded. She then bowed, waved her hands, and vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Lindsay standing on the stage in confusion.

"Is it my turn now?" she asked Chris who shook his head and shooed her off the stage.

"Justin, is actually the one who's up!" Chris announced, but he scowled when Justin didn't approach the stage. "That means now!"

Justin moved slowly toward the stage, on guard for Izzy. "But Izzy might be hiding somewhere or have booby trapped it. I can't handle much more physical damage, Chris!"

"That's tragic," Chris responded disinterestedly. "So, would you get on with it and all?"

"Sure, I'll be doing acting today," Justin began as he prepared to start his monologue.

"No, you won't! Chris responded flatly. "We just had a challenge on that, so come up with something else."

"Uh, my storytelling is pretty popular at the nursing home," Justin suggested nervously before running off stage and getting a chair to sit in.

"Eh, that's still pretty similar, but what the heck," Chris answered as he waited for Justin to begin.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Happily Ever After)**

Justin – "I knew I wasn't going to come up with a great story that quickly, so I just had to play to Chris's weakness. His ego. Of course, compared to me, he really has nothing to be proud of."

* * *

"Once upon a time, on a magical island known as Wawanakwa, there lived a wise and handsome old, I mean, young ruler, named Chris. Chris was beloved by all his people, except for the wicked Izzy the evil enchantress who was constantly trying to harm the perfect hair of the great Chris. One day, the evil enchantress Izzy kidnapped the wise ruler, and it was up to the noble Sir Justin to come to his rescue. Justin was the strongest and most dashing knight, second only to Chris of course, but he took off in pursuit of his wonderful leader to save him. Finally encountering the fiendish Izzy, he engaged in a long battle with her. Just when it looked like he would be defeated, Chris, in all his wisdom, escaped from Izzy's cage and vanquished the witch himself, bringing peace to his people, and preserving the safety of their wonderful hair."

"Beautiful! A little rough around the edges still, but you'll have no trouble getting it ready by competition! The wonderful Chris approves your act!" Chris announced as his eyes watered with joy and he applauded.

"Thanks," Justin responded with a smile as he walked offstage, a smile that quickly slid off his face when he was out of Chris's sight.

"Can Sadie and I audition together, please!" Katie begged as she prepared to go on stage with Sadie following closely behind her. The two were dressed in matching pink tops with black tights and had tied their hair pulled back with pink ribbon.

"Let me think for a minute," Chris began before laughing. "Nope! Now let's see your act, Katie."

Katie looked nervously at Sadie who nodded at her encouragingly and pulled a mat onto the stage. Katie then ran onto the mat and did a cartwheel into a roundoff, barely earning any response from Chris. Katie began growing nervous but quickly did a back roll back to her feet into a back handspring. To complete her routine, she did a series of front flips, jumping off a spring on the last one and rotating several times in the air before landing neatly with her arms raised triumphantly.

"Not bad," Chris cooed as the routine finished. "I especially like the outfit. You're in."

Katie looked pleased at first but then blushed and darted off the stage after realizing what Chris had meant. Sadie shot Chris a dirty look and followed after her.

"Are you ready for the Queen of Shakin' it?" Leshawna announced as she stepped onto the stage and kicked the mat back off it, nearly taking out Katie and Sadie in the process. Leshawna started her rock music and began dancing. She started off by chopping her arms wildly in front of her before starting to spin about the stage. Returning to the middle, she began flapping her arms off to the side while taking large steps in place. She then took large steps side to side while shaking her head and hips before returning to the middle where she jumped into the air and landed in the splits as the song ended.

Chris erupted into laughter when she finished and gasped out between his laughs, "That was just what we need. It was so bad, it was great. Besides, we need a few acts that aren't very good to make the talent show more entertaining."

Leshawna jumped off the stage and stormed over to Chris. "Excuse me? I know you didn't just insult my dancing. Or maybe it's you just can't appreciate all the grace and bootyliciousness that is Leshawna."

"Right, let's go with that," Chris answered as he started laughing again as Leshawna left indignantly.

"Ok Lindsay. Now it's actually your turn," Chris shouted as he waved Lindsay toward the stage.

Lindsay merely sat looking around in confusion before pointing out, "But Lindsay isn't after Izzy in the alphabet. Everyone knows it goes J, L, I, K! Or wait, is it K, J, I, L?"

"It's neither of them, but you're still up!" Chris barked out as he had Jake give Lindsay a push toward the stage.

Lindsay ran excitedly to the middle of the stage for her audition wearing a red skirt trimmed with yellow and a matching red top with a large yellow L in the middle. She had a set of red and yellow pompoms which she was clapping along to the music that was playing. Partway through, she started kicking her legs up above her head to the music and finished by doing a series of backflips across the stage. Returning to the center of the stage, she faced the audience and shouted, "Give me a W!"

"W!" Chris shouted excitedly before realizing he was the only one playing along and sitting back down.

"Give me an A!" Lindsay continued receiving a much less enthusiastic response which slightly threw her off. She hesitated, stammering, "Uh, give me a K and another A!"

"K and A?" Chris responded in confusion while most of the audience started laughing.

"Keep going, Lindsay," Heather shouted with a fake smile! "You can still do this."

"Give me another W – A – K – A!" Lindsay announced brightly, as she regained her momentum.

"W – A – K – A?" Chris said aloud though no one else joined in.

"And give me an A-N-K-A!" Lindsay concluded as she shook her pompoms above her head.

"A-N-K-A," Chris responded with a laugh.

"What's that spell?" Lindsay shouted excitedly only to be met by no response.

After a brief pause, Noah shouted out, "Waka waka anka?"

"No silly, that spells Wawanakwa," Lindsay explained as she lowered her pompoms.

"No it doesn't," Noah shot back confidently as he arched an eyebrow at Lindsay.

"Really?" Lindsay asked him with a blush as Noah nodded. "Oh, I guess I'm done then."

"Well, your bounce and energy were great," Chris began with a smirk, "But your spelling needs serious work. You should really keep practicing."

"Ugh, come with me, Lindsiot, I mean, Lindsay," Heather ordered as she walked over to Lindsay.

"But you're like super mean, Heather, so I don't think I want to practice with you," Lindsay protested as she tried to get away.

"We're not losing because of your, uh, lack of practice." Heather resisted the urge to stay stupidity, focusing instead on starting to try to win Lindsay's vote.

"Oh, if it's for the team, I guess I could do that," Lindsay agreed as she and Heather went to find a different area to practice.

"We should like totally go with them after my audition!" Sadie cried excitedly

Katie prepared to argue but seeing Sadie's hopeful expression conceded, "Fine. I guess Heather did save you last night, and like Lindsay probably needs our support."

"That's so true and I haven't like even given her a proper thank you yet!" Sadie cried happily as she sat back down to watch the next audition before realizing it was Noah. "Oh, let's not stay."

"Sadie, I'm not mad at Noah. I mean, I'm totally sad that he doesn't want to go out with me and stuff, but you totally don't need to be so mad at him," Katie explained.

"Oh, I so totally do! You're the one who isn't mad enough," Sadie argued although she sat back down to be with Katie.

Noah dragged his case onto the stage and popped open the lid, revealing that a wooden dummy that looked similar to him was inside. Noah sat down in a chair and began his ventriloquism routine. "Say hi to the audience, dummy." Noah didn't move the dummy's mouth in response. After a pause, he repeated, "I said, say hi to the audience, dummy."

Now moving the dummy's mouth, Noah responded, "I'm waiting for Chris to respond, but nothing's happening."

The audience began laughing, causing Chris to begin growing angry.

"I meant you should say hello," Noah told the dummy. "Anyways, didn't you want to tell a joke before we have to go?"

Noah nodded the dolls head and then raised one of its arms to mime knocking. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Noah responded.

"Knockon," the dummy replied.

"Knock on who?" Noah asked, feigning confusion.

"Hey! Don't think about knocking on me! I might be made of wood, but I'm not your good luck charm!" the dummy answered with a bow.

"Gee, I think that's all the time we have," Noah quickly added. "Well, say goodbye to the people."

"Goodbye to the people," the dummy responded as Noah stood up and received his applause.

"Well, I guess it was impressive, but I didn't really like it," Chris critiqued Noah.

"That's probably just your ego talking," Noah responded with a shrug. "So am I in or not?"

"I was getting there, sheesh! Yes, you're in because I'm just that forgiving," Chris boasted.

"Gee, thanks, oh generous and benevolent one," Noah replied as he packed his dummy up and left.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Knock on Wood)**

Noah – "I was hoping Chris would reject my act and that I could get out of the show that way, but I didn't get my wish obviously. Oh well, at least this challenge is much less life threatening and demeaning than most of them."

Katie – "Noah was like so good! I mean, not that like noticed or cared that much. I mean, I'm totally and completely over Noah." (Katie starts crying.)

* * *

Owen then walked onto the stage carrying a bottle of soda. He quickly chugged the bottle and burped loudly. "Oops, can I start over?" Cody ran another bottle to Owen who quickly downed it as well. Owen then proceeded to burp the alphabet.

"That was," Chris began as he struggled to come up with an appropriate description, "unbelievably revolting, but still passable I suppose. Chef Hatchet might like it after all."

"Aww, I really thought I was going to impress you," Owen responded with a sigh. "But at least I got to drink all that yummy soda!" Owen then bounded off the stage and over to Noah. "Come on, buddy! We should stay for our team's last audition!" Owen gave Noah no time to protest and scooped him and carried him over to the bleachers.

Sadie then excitedly ran onto the stage and turned on her music. She began dancing wildly, but Chris quickly stopped her. "No! That just won't cut it. We have enough dancing acts already, so you'll need to come up with something else."

"But I'm sure the dances that Katie and I came up with are sooo good that everyone will love them!" Sadie protested as Katie nodded in encouragement.

"Nope! You'll have to come up with something else," Chris argued as he smiled smugly at her.

"Fine, well then I guess I'll just have to sing even though Courtney seemed to really not like it earlier for some reason." Sadie moved to the center of the stage and began singing "I'm Not That Girl" again, causing Chris and the rest of the audience to cringe.

Seeing their reaction, Sadie stopped singing. "Should I keep going?"

Chris looked at his watch impatiently and replied, "No. I've heard enough and although it's really bad, I don't have time for you to come up with something else, which let's face it, you probably can't. Your terrible singing is in." Sadie looked shocked at Chris's reaction and ran sobbing off the stage as Katie chased after her to try to calm her down.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Chris Is Such a… Meaniehead)**

Sadie – "Chris is so mean! I mean, I totally am a good singer! Maybe he's just so jealous of me that he made me stop and said I wasn't good at it. Oh, that would be so like the time Katie told me I was bad at swing dancing just because I was so much better than her that I got to dance with our really hot instructor. I mean, it's obvious that she was jealous of all the extra lessons and attention she was giving me. But I'll show him! I'll do so well in the actual show that I get immunity!"

* * *

After Katie calmed Sadie down, they rejoined Heather who was growing frustrating with coaching Lindsay. "No it's K-W-A, not A-K-A!" Heather shouted angrily before catching herself. "I mean, my spelling is how you spell it, but maybe you could use a break. We could tan together."

"Ooh, that would be like so fun," Lindsay quickly agreed, "But I totally think I should finish getting ready for the show. Oh, hi Bridgette and Courtney!"

"Sadie and Katie," Heather hissed to her.

"Oh yeah, that's right. What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked them.

"We wanted to hang out with you and Heather!" Sadie exclaimed happily. "Thank you like so much for giving me your idol, Heather."

"Sure thing. I'm sure you'll help me out later, and besides, I think I'm getting along well enough with the team to not be voted out next anyways," Heather responded confidently. "Although, winning immunity today would be even more helpful."

"I'm so not going to throw the challenge!" Katie shouted indignantly when she realized Heather's implication. "Then I might get voted out for sabotaging my team. I mean, like if you beat me fairly, I guess that'd be ok, but I'm trying my best."

"Oh, but we so owe Heather now," Sadie lamented as she tried to think of a way to help Heather without risking Katie's safety.

"Ooh, what if I didn't vote for Heather next time we're up for elimination?" Lindsay suggested. "I mean, maybe she isn't so mean if she saved you, Katie."

Sadie was about to correct Lindsay but decided that she was better off acting grateful. "That's so sweet. Thanks Lindsay. I always knew I could trust you, even if you weren't able to trust me before. You totally can now though, I promise."

"Aww! Thanks, Heather!" Lindsay then pulled everyone into a tight hug and resumed practicing.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Easy as Pie)**

Heather – "Yeah, Lindsay can trust me as long as she's useful. Of course, I'd rather have had Katie throw the challenge and be eliminated, but it's not like she'll be able to beat my ballet anyways."

Katie – "Now Heather is manipulating Lindsay too? Why can't everyone see she's like just as mean as ever?"

* * *

As Trent finished tuning his guitar, he anxiously surveyed the audience. When his eyes met Geoff's he received a thumbs up and Geoff signaled to Trent to stall just a little bit longer. Trent stood on the stage and strummed a few notes, as Chris tapped a pencil impatiently.

"Would you get on with it?" Chris demanded. "You guys still need to do your challenge after all."

"Yeah, but I'm waiting until the moment is right," Trent responded with a faint smile.

At that moment, Bridgette and Leshawna led Gwen into the audience. "So why did I have to come rushing over here?" Gwen asked the two.

"Well I heard my boy Trent practicing and I knew you had to hear it!" Leshawna explained as she sat down and motioned for Gwen to do the same. "Looks like we were just in time too!"

"From what Leshawna's said, I think you're really going to like this," Bridgette added.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Can You Feel the Love Tonight)**

Geoff – "Trent might have been blowing it with Gwen a little bit, but Bridge, Leshawna, and I were talking and we all agreed that the talent show would be a good time for Trent to appeal to Gwen again. This is going to be so awesome! When Gwen says yet to Trent, the four of us can totally go on a double date! And after the show, Leshawna and Harold can come as well. Can you say triple date and triple awesome?"

Leshawna – "Now I know we were telling Gwen to take it slow with Trent, but if you've been watching the girl lately, she's totally into Trent. All she needs now is a little spark and she will be all over that boy again."

* * *

"You don't mean-" Gwen started to ask before being quickly silenced by her friends.

"He's starting, and we want to make sure you don't miss a word," Bridgette admitted.

Trent continued strumming his guitar and slowly began picking up speed. He then looked out at the audience and announced, "This song goes to a girl who's really special to me. I know I totally blew it with her, but now I'd do anything to get her back."

Gwen blushed at Trent's words and shifted a bit in her seat but tried to remain impassive, not noticing Geoff high-fiving Leshawna and Bridgette behind her back.

"When I shut my eyes, all I see

Is her face looking back at me.

What we had was so great

It had to be fate

Only to be lost

At a high cost.

And now I pray

Take me back, today.

Give me a kiss,

And take me to bliss," Trent concluded his song to thunderous applause from the audience and beamed at them, trying to read Gwen's expression in the process.

"I liked it!" Chris exclaimed after Trent finished. "I mean, the lyrics are a little cheesy, but it's good enough for the show, and it also means everyone's auditions are done. Everyone can take a break for a few minutes while I finish preparing for the challenge tonight then." Chris let out a sinister laugh before departing with his list of acts.

After safely putting his guitar away, Trent walked over to Gwen as Bridgette, Leshawna, and Geoff stood starting expectantly at them.

The two stood starting at each other in an awkward silence until Gwen blurted out, "That was really good, Trent. Your song that is."

"Thanks. I was singing it to you, you know," Trent responded quickly, mentally slapping himself after he realized what he said.

"Yeah, I uh, figured that out," Gwen answered as another awkward silence occurred as Gwen silently motioned for the spectators to leave. The group reluctantly complied, staring closely at Gwen and Trent as they left and only moved slightly out of sight of the two and to a position where they could peek around the corner at the pair.

"So, do you think, maybe, we could get back together?" Trent asked hopefully as he quickly broke eye contact with Gwen out of nervousness.

Gwen thought for a moment or two before answering, "I, I'm just not completely sure I'm ready, but I'll tell you what. I'll think it over and give you an answer by the time the elimination ceremony ends today."

Trent smiled briefly and joked, "Ok, but you better not try to get voted out just to get out of the decision."

"Hey, we're winning today," Gwen replied confidently.

"Well, cool," Trent answered before deciding he should leave before he pressed his luck too much. "I guess I'll go practice a little more." Trent started jogging away, but glanced over his shoulder as he left, tripping over the bleachers in the process. As he stood up rather dazed, he shouted, "I'm ok!" before darting off while Gwen smiled faintly.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Loves Me. Loves Me Not.)**

Trent – "I could have had a cooler exit, but other than that, I think it went pretty well. Man, I just hope Gwen says yes!"

Gwen – "I'm really conflicted over Trent right now. I mean, he seems like he's back to his old self again, but what if he snaps and goes crazy over nine or something else or even starts throwing challenges again? Still, that song was really nice, and all my friends seem to think it's a good idea too. Ugh, why did I say I'd make a decision today?"

* * *

Chris's air horn blasting through the speakers caused everyone to jump. Chris soon laughed and announced, "Break time's over. It's time to hear what talent you'll be doing for the talent show tonight."

"But we already auditioned!" Courtney shouted angrily at the speaker.

"And people call me crazy. Izzy isn't the one talking to a speaker," Izzy chuckled from nearby. "Although, Izzy did have a really in-depth conversation with a rock once. They're such good debaters!"

At that moment, Chris slipped in front of the group. "So yeah, funny thing about the auditions, they were just to make sure you could do your own talent so you weren't giving completely impossible tasks to other people. Anyways, our first performer will be Heather doing gymnastics."

"No problem," Heather responded confidently as Chris shoved her aside to quiet her and regain the spotlight.

"Anyways, her opponent Katie will be surfing," Chris continued as he beamed at the camera.

"But, like, there isn't water onstage, is there?" Katie asked in confusion.

"There so isn't!" Sadie agreed, looking equally baffled.

"Yeah, you'll be using a surfing simulator, but you still need to wear a swimsuit to look the part. Moving on, we'll have Ezekiel juggling next."

"That shouldn't be too hard, eh?" Ezekiel interjected hopefully, earning him a glare from Eva.

"So because it's a girl's talent, it's easy?" Eva shouted at him.

"Oh, yeah, I totally forgot to mention that you have to juggle the same things Eva juggled. More fun for us!" Chris added with a laugh as Ezekiel paled slightly. "And Trent will be doing impressions."

"How were our new talents determined, anyways?" Gwen demanded as she looked at Chris in annoyance.

Chris responded quickly, "Perfectly randomly of course."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Really Random?)**

Chris – "Ok, a lot of them aren't random, but we don't want a boring talent show, we want drama and spectacular failures, and there are certain to be some of those with the talents we assigned."

* * *

"Next is Courtney singing against Lindsay playing the violin," Chris announced with a smirk.

"I love the violin!" Lindsay cried excitedly. "That's the big instrument with all the bars and mallets, right?"

"No!" Courtney shouted indignantly before turning on Chris. "She is not using my violin! I just had it repaired."

"Fine, we'll see what Chef can do. Anyways, then we'll watch Noah doing cheerleading against Duncan doing magic tricks."

"Are you kidding me?" Noah shouted angrily as he jumped to his feet. "I am not cheerleading!"

"Oh, but it's so fun, Harold," Lindsay insisted while Noah just shook his head in disgust and sat down.

Chris merely laughed and argued, "Sorry, but it was just chance. Next up is a dance contest of sorts with Sadie doing any type of dance she'd like against Eva's ballet performance."

Eva immediately darted over to Chris and started shaking him angrily. "You better take that back! I will destroy you if you make me dance!"

"Take it easy," Chris pleaded. After escaping a safe distance away, he added, "And for attacking me, you have to wear a tutu."

"You better sleep with one eye open, McLean," Eva warned him as she returned to her team and continued glaring at Chris.

"Next, Cody gets to do some pranks for us while Justin plays the guitar." Chris looked disappointed to see little reaction from either of them other than a smile from Cody. "And then it's Izzy drawing caricatures against Gwen doing storytelling."

"I can live with that," Gwen said with an indifferent shrug.

"Yeah, anyways, Owen will be performing ventriloquism while Geoff shows us his archery skills, and the grand finale will be Leshawna's skateboarding against Bridgette burping the alphabet!"

"Can we please trade talents?" Bridgette begged as she turned to negotiate with Noah.

"Nope! All talents and the performance order is final," Chris responded firmly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go change for the show. You have five minutes to get ready and then I expect all of you to be in the audience or back stage for the show."

"We don't get to practice?" Courtney exclaimed angrily. "But then how can we do a good job?"

"Most of you probably won't." Chris then laughed and walked over to his trailer. When he emerged, he was wearing a black suit and bowtie with a top hat. Facing the cameras, he beamed, "How will our campers fare performing brand new talents? Who will ace their performance and who will bomb? And more importantly, who will be the fifth camper eliminated from Total Drama Redux? Find out when we return after the break!"

* * *

**Well, please leave a review and vote in my poll on whether or not Trent and Gwen should end up together. Unless it's overwhelmingly opposed to what I'm planning to do, the outcome probably won't change, however.**


	15. Day 6 Pt 2 Lights, Camera, Barfing?

**Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and what's more entertaining than a group of teens performing each other's talents?**

AN: Well, it's summer, and I'm going to try to be writing at least a little every day, so updates should be at least a little more regular, hopefully. I've been close to finishing this chapter for a while, but I had to get it out for Total Drama's fifth anniversary! If you have any feedback, I'd really appreciate it, good or bad!

* * *

As the sun began to set, Chris called all the campers to the stage. "Are you ready for your big break? You'll have to wait in the audience until you and your partner are up and then the two of you will perform your assigned talent. Then, head back stage to wait for your final results. After one of you wins, you can go back to the audience. We'll repeat this until we've seen all acts and one team steals the show. Questions?"

"Yeah, was that obvious explanation really necessary?" Noah quipped as he begrudgingly gave his dummy to Owen.

"Absolutely, now why don't you go put on your cheerleading outfit, Noah," Chris teased him with a smug smile.

"I'll wait til later, thanks," Noah responded angrily as he walked off.

"Let's get to it then! Please welcome our judges. He's popular. He's friendly. He's an intern! Welcome, Jake!" Chris announced with a large smile to the camera before reluctantly letting the camera pan over to Jake.

Jake walked in confidently and sat down at the judges table after waving at the camera. "Stoked to be here, and I'm sure my fans back home are just as thrilled to watch me work!"

"Uh, sure," Chris responded before moving on. "And here she comes. She's an art lover. She's probably as deadly as Izzy. Welcome Miranda!"

When Miranda didn't enter, Chris signaled to Jake to go get her who reluctantly complied. "Just a slight snag," Chris reassured the camera as Jake returned with Miranda who was blushed as she realized she had missed her cue.

"Sorry, but there was so much to take in, I got a little distracted," Miranda answered before smiling over at the contestants. "It won't happen during the show, I promise!"

"And last but certainly not least, he's a big loveable guy who knows his way around food. No, it's not Owen! It's Chef!"

Chef strode in wearing a tuxedo that was even more elaborate than Chris's. "Nice to not have to wear a dress for once," Chef commented with a glare at Chris before sitting at the judges table while Chris ground his teeth angrily.

* * *

**(Chris's Personal Confession Cam – Upstaged)**

Chris – "I cannot believe Chef would do that to me! How dare he try to out dress me! He will regret this later!"

* * *

Quickly returning to a smile, Chris winked at the camera, "Clothing aside, it's time to begin our feature of the night! Our first act is sure to dazzle and amaze you. Put your hands together for Heather and her gymnastics routine!"

As Heather strode confidently onto the stage wearing a pale red leotard, Sadie clapped enthusiastically while the Killer Bees applauded politely and Gwen hissed. Undaunted, Heather smiled widely before waving Leshawna to push a balance beam onstage. Heather then ran towards the beam and performed two flips before hurtling herself onto the beam. She then quickly turned into a handstand and walked across the beam before jumping off and landing in the splits. Spinning her legs behind her, Heather rolled forward to her feet before doing a back flip and ending with a bow and another smile.

"Thank you!" Heather called as she waved warmly at the judges and blew Jake a kiss before leaving.

"Judges, what did you think?" Chris called eagerly.

"Way too much showboating and flirting," Gwen called angrily. "But at least she did something this time, well something that didn't involve tormenting others and being evil."

"I heard that, freak!" Heather called from offstage.

"Oh, but it was like really, really good, Gwen," Sadie protested, causing Gwen to just roll her eyes and sit back down.

"Shush! You're not the judges," Chris complained.

"I loved it!" Jake cried quickly as he continued reflecting on the kiss Heather blew him.

"It was rather impressive," Miranda agreed, "But I'm not sure if it completely flowed."

"I ain't commenting until both of them do their thing," Chef growled before jotting some notes in front of him.

"And there you have it. Pretty good reviews. Can Katie top that as she takes the stage by storm? Or board?"

Wearing a pink bikini, Katie was perched on the surfing simulator. Noticing the attention was on her, Katie smiled and started the board but was almost immediately tossed off. "Oh my gosh! I like so wasn't ready. Can I please, please have one more try?" Katie begged as she climbed back to her feet.

Miranda nodded encouragingly and Chef shrugged. "Go for it," Jake added.

"Thanks!" Katie cried in relief as she jumped back on and carefully maintained her balance as the board jerked wildly below her. After nearly two minutes of surviving the simulator, Katie jumped off and bowed, and Heather returned to the stage.

"Not bad, but your start took a lot away from it. I vote the bossy angry girl," Chef boomed.

"Yes!" Heather cheered as she elbowed Katie in the side. "I knew I'd win."

"Actually, I vote for Katie," Miranda quickly interjected wiping the smile off Heather's face.

The two stared anxiously at Jake who savored the moment before responding, "I agree. No mistakes in Heather's routine makes it better, so she wins." Katie deflated at the news and slipped off the stage while Heather followed her with a wide grin.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Heather 1, Katie 0)**

Heather – "Of course I knew I'd win. Hello, Katie's a loser, so there's no way she could have beaten me even if I wasn't doing my own talent.

Katie – "I so would have beaten Heather if I hadn't messed up at the start! Really! I just hope Noah, I mean, like the team, isn't too mad I lost the first round."

* * *

"Next welcome up the Homeschooled Wonder, Ezekiel! He'll be tossing a juggling act your way."

Ezekiel hesitantly walked onto the stage, surveyed the audience nervously, and murmured, "I don't think I can do this, eh?"

"It's easy, you baby!" Eva shouted to him as she smirked at his inability to match her strength.

Ezekiel hefted the bowling ball off the ground and managed to toss it up a few inches before it came plummeting back down, denting the stage before rolling into the audience.

"Seriously dude?" Chris intoned as he arched an eyebrow at Ezekiel. "That was pathetic!"

"Just getting warmed up," Ezekiel responded with a nervous chuckle. He then walked over and tried to pick up the bathtub, but succeeded only in tiring himself out, causing him to sit down on the stage.

"I think we've seen enough of that. Really lame dude," Chris scoffed as he waved Ezekiel off the stage as Jake and Chef erupted into laughter.

Determined to show Ezekiel how simple the routine should have been, Eva climbed onstage and effortlessly tossed the bathtub into the air with one arm. She began juggling it before adding Ezekiel and a row of lights that had been on the stage into her juggling items. The other campers began applauding wildly. With a satisfied nod, Eva tossed Ezekiel to the side, before letting the bathtub and lights fly after him. The objects landed on top of Ezekiel, dazing him and pinning him to the stage. Hearing a collective gasp rise from the audience, Eva mumbled, "Oops," and began digging him out.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Why Do Birds Suddenly Appear?)**

Ezekiel – (Ezekiel is swaying and looking blearily at the camera while holding an icepack to his head) "I think Eva scares me even more now and is like really mad at me again or something, eh. Or maybe it's like, that flock of birds circling me that are angry. Oooh, shiny!" (Ezekiel then fell backwards off the ledge as he slipped into unconsciousness)

Eva – "I couldn't have him up there ruining my talent, and he did say how 'easy' it was. That'll teach him. Stupid sexist twerp."

* * *

While Eva dug Ezekiel out, Chris returned to the stage after nudging the bowling ball offstage. "While Eva takes Ezekiel to the medical tent, welcome his opponent Trent who will be doing impressions."

Trent took a deep breath before trying to look tough. He stormed over to Chris who was near the edge of the stage and shoved him off it. "Out of the way, dork!"

"Hey!" Chris protested before the judges quieted him.

"Now to find Courtney. Man, that girl creases me even though she obviously isn't in to me anymore!" Trent continued as Duncan glared angrily at him. "Maybe if I carve a few more skulls around the place, she'd be all over me." At this point, Duncan stood up angrily and grabbed a stick off the ground and threw it at Trent, smacking him in the head and causing him to collapse.

"Nice going, Jailbait," Heather hissed. "You knocked out our teammate!"

"Uh, I guess that's that," Chris quickly added. "Judges?"

"They were both terrible, but Trent at least did something a little funny," Jake announced for all the judges as Chef and Miranda nodded in agreement.

"And there you have it! Two hysterical injuries and two points for the Killer Bees! Can the Screaming Falcons turn it around with Courtney's vocal performance? Find out now!"

"Thank you Chris," Courtney replied with a smile as she walked in front of the microphone. "As captain of the Screaming Falcons, I thought it would be appropriate to write a motivational song for all of you, so enjoy!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam – iTunes?)**

Courtney – "They better enjoy this song after all the thought I put into it! And really, coming up with something nice to say about all of them, especially Gwen and Owen and Sadie, was kind of hard! But if they like me more after this, it's even less likely that they'll vote for me. Granted, I am their most valuable player either way."

* * *

The music to "Boyfriend Kisser" begins playing as Courtney starts singing.

"Screaming Falcons,

Gonna win this game

And no one can beat us

Sure we've lost a couple,

But no one's gonna stop us now!"

"Screaming Falcons,

Bridgette's first

And what can't she do?

My best friend

Of quite a few-oo-oo."

"Alright?

Alright!"

"Let's take a little glance,

Katie and Sadie have their awesome dance,

Owen's so fun,

And Noah's always got a plan."

"When the chips are down,

Ezekiel comes right through!

All the time.

You can count on it!"

"Screaming Falcons,

Can you say creative?

With Gwen and Cody,

Nothing we can't do!"

"Screaming Falcons,

We'll beat you-oo-oo!"

When Courtney finished, her team exploded into applause and she beamed at them.

"That's going to be a tough act to follow," Miranda commented as Courtney left the stage.

"Hey! Don't try to steal my intro! Anyways, Lindsay's got her work cut out for her, but let's see what she can do anyways!"

Lindsay walked onto the stage clutching the violin near her and sat down in a chair. Setting the bow aside, Lindsay raised the violin to her lips and began blowing into it. When no music came out, Lindsay nervously shook the violin and tried blowing into it again. The judges stared quizzically at Lindsay who decided to switch tactics. She set the violin aside carefully and grabbed the bow and tried plucking it, while her team stared in horror. "Ok, I totally think it's broken," Lindsay said apologetically as she prepared to leave the stage.

"Uh, Courtney wins that one by default then, I guess!" Chris decreed as the judges nodded.

"I didn't just win by default!" Courtney argued. "My song and my singing were both excellent and you know it! Even if Lindsay had played the violin, I still would have won!"

"Maybe, but there was no judges' ruling since Lindsay didn't successfully play the violin," Chris taunted Courtney who tensed up angrily but decided to hold back and keep her point.

"Oh, it's a violin?" Lindsay exclaimed as she returned to the stage. "Why didn't you say so earlier? Daddy has me take lessons every week on it." Lindsay sat back down and masterfully began playing Ernst's "The Last Rose of Summer" as the audience stared at her in amazement and Courtney's jaw dropped with envy.

Lindsay was greeted with thunderous applause when she finished. As it died down, Miranda broke the bad news to Lindsay. "That was unbelievable and so moving, but it was after your time to perform, so you can't win."

"We should obviously get the point anyways if Lindsay had the best act," Heather snapped angrily as Lindsay returned to her team.

"Oh, it's ok. I did mess up a little bit," Lindsay reassured Heather who still looked annoyed at both Lindsay and the judges.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Lind-Z Phone Home)**

Lindsay – "Sorry Daddy! I'd totally have won that one if I had realized it was a violin sooner! But like, Heather seemed to really care about me. Maybe we could be friends again after all. Oh, or maybe she just wanted the point. Sometimes it's hard to tell with her."

* * *

Chris returned to the stage and chuckled sinisterly before beginning the next introduction. "Next up, and this is sure to be a treat, is Noah's cheerleading routine."

Noah was then revealed onstage wearing a bright purple skirt and tight top with a large scowl on his face as he clutched his pompoms and the audience erupted in laughter. With a sigh, Noah began in a monotone, "Let's hear it for the Screaming Falcons." His team replied with a loud cheer, and Noah began waving the pompoms before starting to half-heartedly imitate Lindsay's performance and clapping them together before leading the audience through a correct spelling of Wawanakwa and leaving the stage.

"That was really, really, boring," Jake quipped to which Noah didn't even bother responding.

"And facing Noah is Duncan with some magic tricks!" Chris announced as Duncan swept onto the stage and waved his cape in front of him.

"I'm Duncan the Amazing, and I'll need a volunteer since Trent is out of it," Duncan announced as he surveyed the crowd.

When no one volunteered, Heather elbowed Justin and hissed, "Get up there!"

"But Duncan's magic tricks are going to be dangerous, and I can't deal with facial damage now!" Justin protested. When Heather didn't relent, he caved in and walked onto the stage.

"Great! Now pick a card!" Duncan announced as he pulled a deck out of his sleeve and offered it to Justin. Justin quickly drew a card and gazed at it before slipping it back into the deck. Duncan shuffled the cards before producing one and showing it to Justin. "Is the eight of clubs your card?"

"No-" Justin started to say before catching Duncan's eye, "I mean, yeah it is. That was like, really awesome, Duncan." The judges merely shook their heads but allowed the act to continue.

"For my next trick, I'll be pulling a rabbit out of a hat." Duncan whipped the hat off his head, waved his arm over it, and pulled out Bunny, as the audience applauded.

"And for the grand finale," Duncan paused a moment and then stepped over by Justin and pretended to pull a quarter out of his ear. "Taa-daa!" Duncan then quickly tossed down some smoke bombs and vanished from the stage while Justin stumbled forward off the stage.

Realizing he had cut his knee falling off the stage, Justin cried in horror and dashed to the cabins to clean up.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Injuries: Nature's Comedy)**

Duncan - *laughing hysterically* "Aww man, I just wish I could have had Trent up there. I had so many way more painful pranks in store, but to be honest, I'm a little worried about pissing Justin off. Trent though, he's as easy of a target as Harold!" *starts laughing again*

* * *

"Huh, well hopefully he'll be back for his act. Anyways, judges, what did you think?" Chris commented as he watched Justin run off.

"Juvie was pretty weak, but it was better than Egghead. A little bit of smiling would have really helped that act," Chef commented as he held up a vote for Duncan.

"I agree that the cheerleading did not quite capture the essence of team spirit," Miranda concurred as she began scribbling something on the paper in front of her.

"Yeah, Duncan wins," Jake interjected, determined to not be left out.

"And there you have it. The Killer Bees are up 3 to 1. Two more acts and they steal the show!" Chris announced loudly as he cleared the stage of all the equipment that had been piling up. "Now let's hear it for, Sadie!"

Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend" began playing as Sadie came onstage and started her dance by spinning around the stage. However, fighting from within the wings quickly interrupted her performance, sparing the cast from her less than talented dance routine.

"I am not wearing a tutu!" Eva roared as Izzy continued to try to force her into it.

"You have to, silly you," Izzy responded. "I mean, Chris's rules are always really stupid, but he said you had to wear one."

"Besides, you might look kind of cute in it," Trent added as he tried to help Eva calm down before realizing what he had said and diving for cover.

Eva flushed momentarily before growing angry. "I don't want to look cute! I'm tough, and this whole challenge is just stupid!"

By this point, Sadie was terrified and had entirely given up and dancing and had jumped into the audience by Katie as the two clasped hands and watched in fright and the rest the Killer Bees ran back stage.

Leshawna helped Izzy restrain Eva and hissed in her ear, "Are you trying to get eliminated, girl? Making a huge scene like this and not doing the challenge ain't gonna help you stay in the game!"

Eva considered Leshawna's advice for a moment but tore of the tutu, revealing her normal outfit underneath. "No, I'm not doing this! Just give Sadie the stupid win." Eva then stormed away from the stage into the woods as her friends watched nervously and Justin and Heather exchanged a knowing smile.

Chris cautiously returned to the stage before exclaiming, "Well, it looks like Sadie's rather short dance wins this round."

"Eeeeiii!" Sadie exclaimed as she triumphantly clasped hands with Katie. "I just wish I could have shown everyone all of our totally awesome dance moves!"

"Oh, it's like so unfair you got interrupted!" Katie agreed as Chris quickly began talking to prevent any chance of Sadie actually getting to perform.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Intermission)**

Eva – "What? If you thought I was actually going to wear that pink, frilly, girly thing, you're mental! Winning is important, but my pride is even more valuable, got it?" *Eva calms down a little and looks around nervously* "My team just better win so I don't get voted out! I am not losing yet!"

* * *

"Up next is Cody doing some pranks for us!" Chris boomed as he waved Cody onto the stage.

"Well, Ezekiel had agreed to be my victim, but without him, uh, any volunteers?" Cody asked hopefully.

"Ooh! Izzy will do it!" Izzy shouted excitedly as she stood up on the bleachers.

Heather tried to pull Izzy down and hissed, "Don't help the other team! Although, I guess you could sabotage him."

"But Izzy just wants to have fun with this!" Izzy protested as she ran onto the stage, knocking Cody over in the process.

"Thanks Izzy! Here have some Oreos," Cody suggested as he winked at the audience and grabbed a tray from offstage.

Izzy began quickly scarfing down the Oreos before burping and laughing. "Wow, these are really good. They're like super minty and everything! It's like eating toothpaste!"

Cody stared at Izzy dumbfounded before replying, "They were filled with toothpaste."

"That must be what makes them so delicious!" Izzy realized as she ate the last Oreos on the plate.

Cody tugged at his color nervously before quickly trying to overcome the setback. Producing a quarter from his pocket, he rolled it down his face from his forehead to his chin. "Bet you can't do that, Izzy!" Cody taunted as he handed Izzy a different quarter that he had covered the edges of in pencil.

Izzy stared at the quarter for a moment before shrugging and rolling the quarter across Cody's face, leaving a dark line in its wake as the audience laughed hysterically. Cody cringed, before adding, "I meant your own face, Izzy."

"Oh, I get it!" Izzy cried happily as she rolled the coin again, leaving only a faint mark.

"Uh, one last try!" Cody babbled nervously as he prepared for his finale. "Here, Izzy! Take this present as a parting gift."

"Thanks!" Izzy responded as she jumped off the stage with the box.

"Err, don't you want to open it?" Cody begged as he tried to get Izzy back onstage.

"No thanks! Izzy is happy to wait until after the show!" Izzy called back happily as she shook the box and the rest of her team moved away from her to avoid getting hit by whatever was inside.

"I guess that's all for me then," Cody responded sheepishly as he shuffled off the stage.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Joke's On You)**

Cody – "That was humiliating. Of all the people to volunteer it had to be Izzy who's crazy enough to like that sort of thing happening to her. At least Justin doesn't have much musical talent, so I might still have a shot."

Izzy – "Cody is so nice! I can't believe he gave me all those snacks and gifts and let me draw on his face! He would totally make a good boyfriend for someone, and Matchmaker Izzy does need to find someone. For Eva of course! Not herself because Izzy is so over guys right now."

Justin – "I could have easily beaten Cody's really bad act, but I don't need the invincibility since my team's clearly going to win. Izzy's pretty unpredictable, but as long as Leshawna and Geoff win, we're set, and I don't see Bridgette or Owen as a threat. Besides, if I give Cody the win, his confidence will rise and be all the more fun to crush later."

* * *

Chris checked backstage, and seeing Justin there, began the introduction. "Ready for a callback to the first season? It's time for Justin's serenade on the guitar. Can it top his teammate Trent's? Find out now!"

Justin walked onto the stage with the guitar and sat down and futilely strummed a few out of tune notes before winking at the judges. "I know you're all expecting to see my fantastic guitar playing, but I, well, don't actually know how to play the guitar. I can however be incredible eye candy and play the tambourine. I hope that will be ok with you."

Chef and Miranda stared at Justin happily and nodded while Jake added dismissively, "I'm pretty sure you had to stick to your assigned talent, so even though Cody's act was laughably bad, I'm going to say he wins by default."

"Pipe down, you!" Chef protested as he shoved Jake and waited for Justin to continue. Jake flailed as he plummeted to ground, and as he stood back up, he angrily kicked Chef's chair, succeeding in nothing more than hurting his foot as Chef's attention remained riveted on Justin.

Chris, however, quickly seized control and upheld Jake's judgment. "Yeah, my talent choices go, so it's guitar or nothing." In response, Justin tucked the guitar under his arm and left the stage with his head held down. "Well, I guess now it's three points for each team. It's time to see if Izzy can turn the game back to the Killer Bees' favor."

"Oh? It's Izzy's turn already?" Izzy cried excitedly as she darted onto the stage and set up her canvas. She gazed intently as the judges and began scribbling furiously. "No, no, bigger flames!" she rambled in between gazing at Chef as the judges squirmed uncomfortably.

"And done!" Izzy shouted triumphantly as she flipped her drawing back to the judges, causing Chef to cry out in shock and Jake to scowl. The drawing showed Miranda gazing into the distance with her hair completely exaggerated and wrapped around her, Jake with his head enlarged to about the size of his body beaming proudly, and Chef running around on fire.

"My head's not that big!" Jake protested with a defiant glare, missing Izzy's intended insult.

"And why am I on fire?" Chef demanded before recoiling in fright after Izzy's eyes flashes sinisterly and she rubbed her hands together with a cackle.

"I like it, Izzy!" Miranda called supportively.

"Thanks! You can keep it then," Izzy offered as she tore the drawing off the easel and handed it to Miranda.

"Well, it looks like Gwen has a pretty good shot at winning this, but anything can happened as we've seen all night! Will Gwen's act have a happy ending?"

Gwen set up a chair in the middle of the stage and prepared to begin the introduction to her story.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Once Upon A Time)**

Gwen – "I was really nervous before starting my story, but Trent's song was so sweet last year, I had to do something in return, although it would have been nicer if Duncan hadn't knocked Trent out. He'll see the replay at home at least." *Gwen pauses and blushes* "Ok, I've probably been totally obvious already, but I'm going to say yes to Trent! He really is just so perfect!" *Gwen realizes she's just admitted this to the entire world and slaps her hand to her face* "Good going, Gwen."

* * *

"Once upon a time, in a land called Actionia, lived an ordinary girl named Gwen, and a prince named Trent.

In the audience, Leshawna, Geoff, and Bridgette exchanged uneasy glances before settling down to watch Gwen's act.

"The two thought they were in love, but on the ninth day of the ninth month, everything changed. Gwen was talking to her friend Duncan, who planted the idea in her head that a prince like Trent could never feel anything like love for an ordinary girl like Gwen, unless he were crazy or he was just trying to deceive Gwen. Duncan's words hit their mark, and Gwen began to question everything about her relationship with Trent, driving her toward madness. Sensing Gwen growing distant, Trent too began to change, doing everything in his power to win back Gwen, but in the process, driving his loyal servants to the point of revolt."

Lindsay turned to Leshawna and whispered, "This seems so familiar. I wish I could go to Actionia!"

Leshawna merely shook her head and chuckled before quieting Lindsay.

"In a terrible fight, Trent was disposed, losing his title and dignity, all because Gwen had fallen for Duncan's story. At the same time, Duncan took control of the thrown by rallying the people against Trent. Realizing her folly, Gwen tried to make her way to Trent's side but was thwarted at every turn by Duncan's forces. Eventually, she located an informant who was able to point her to the prison where Trent was being held. Turning to Duncan for help, Gwen begged until she was allowed to see Trent one last time. Upon seeing Trent, Gwen was brought to tears as he was on the verge of death.

Seeing Gwen, Trent's eyes lit up, and he asked, 'Gwen, is that really you? I thought I'd never see you again.'

'It is! And I'm so sorry!' Gwen apologized through her tears.

'Hey, at least I got to see the cutest girl one last time before I died,' Trent reassured her. Before Gwen could ask what he meant, the guards stormed into the cell, knocking Gwen aside to seize Trent and lead him to his execution. 'Give Duncan hell for me,' Trent requested as he was tugged out of sight and Gwen sobbed deeply before leaving to seek Trent's revenge. Days after the execution, Gwen again gained entrance to Duncan's chambers.

'Can't keep away, can you,' Duncan teased her as she entered.

Gwen ran to Duncan and threw her arms around him, exclaiming, 'No! And with Trent gone, I can see you're the one I should have been with.'

Duncan smiled and leaned in to give Gwen a kiss before stiffening up as Gwen drove a dagger into his back. The guards quickly sprang into action, tending to Duncan and killing Gwen. However, they were too late, and Duncan died as well, completing Trent's revenge, and reuniting Gwen and Trent." Finished with her story, Gwen relaxed and waited for her results.

"That was so moving! I give the point to Gwen," Chef proclaimed between sobs.

"They were both really good," Miranda fretted as she weighed her options. "I just can't decide between the two!"

"Well I hated Izzy's picture, so I say Gwen wins, and that gives her a majority!" Jake interjected, shooting a smug smile at Izzy.

"And there you have it! The Screaming Falcons scream ahead for the first time tonight. If they win one more, they win the whole challenge!" Chris announced. "And now, welcome the Big Guy! It's Owen doing ventriloquism."

Owen walked onto the stage with the dummy and sat down on the chair which creaked ominously. "So Mr. Dummy, how are you?" Owen asked.

Owen went into a falsetto before replying with his mouth moving obviously, "I'm doing great. How are you, Owen?"

"Kind of hungry," Owen admitted as he rubbed his stomach, nearly dropping the dummy in the process.

"Here! Have a cheeseburger!" Owen replied as the dummy before producing a burger from behind it.

Owen quickly began devouring the burger and spat out nearly unintelligibly though the food, "You're the best! This is awesome!"

"I know I am!" Owen replied moving the dummy but forgetting to adjust his voice and spraying food over the judges as his mouth moved.

"Well, I think-" Owen was cut off, however, when the chair crumbled and he and the dummy tumbled to the stage. "Ugh, I think the dummy broke my fall, and my back!" Owen groaned as he tried to get back up. "No wait, I guess I'm fine!" Owen then looked down and realized he had smashed the dummy in the process. "Oops, uh, say goodbye dummy!" Owen waved a broken part of the dummy at the audience, scooped up the rest and darted offstage.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – A Million Little Pieces)**

Owen – "Gee, I hope Noah isn't too mad about his dummy getting destroyed! But I know my little buddy, and he wouldn't stay mad at me for long over this! I'll just need to hug the anger out of him!"

Noah – "You know, I think Owen is why I can't have nice things. Oh well, at least after my dummy getting destroyed and having to wear that humiliating outfit, today can't get any worse."

* * *

"Uh, Owen, you do realize ventriloquists don't move their mouths while they perform, right?" Chris asked him as Owen darted by.

"They don't? No wonder it seemed so easy," Owen responded in embarrassment as he tossed the shards of the dummy into the case before returning to his team.

"Anyways, let's hear it for the King of Par-tay-ing himself, Geoff! Geoff will be treating us to an impressive show of archery!" Chris announced as Geoff entered the stage with a bow in his hands.

"So, uh, I've never actually used a bow other than in like gym class, but it shouldn't be too hard, right?" Geoff confessed as he notched an arrow and the audience prepared to dodge. Five targets were lowered around the stage, and Geoff took aim at the first one, managing to knick the edge of it and stick the arrow into it. Geoff fired and the second and third in rapid succession, managing to hit both of them slightly more toward the center. As he turned toward the fourth one, Bridgette caught his eye, and in his momentary distraction, he let an arrow fly that embedded itself in the bleachers just above Bridgette's head who shrank down in horror.

Geoff quickly cried, "Sorry!" and nearly dove off the stage before realizing he needed to finish his act. He fired one last arrow which surprisingly hit a bull's-eye before running over to check on Bridgette. "Are you ok, babe? The arrow just slipped and, I'm so glad it didn't hit you!"

Taking a deep breath, Bridgette admitted, "Yeah, I'm, I'm alright. But Geoff, please promise me you'll be more careful!"

"Sure thing!" Geoff promised her as he turned to leave, getting his foot caught in the bowstring and tripping himself in the process. "Ok, starting now!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Accident Waiting to Happen)**

Geoff – "Man, Bridgette is the most awesome girlfriend ever! I just wish I hadn't totally made a fool of myself in front of her. Ah well, she'll get over it, especially after I treat her to a rocking party tonight!"

* * *

The judges conferred among themselves, and Chef ultimately revealed the winner. "Both acts were pretty bad, but Party Boy's archery was closer to what it should have been than Tubby's act. Point, Killer Bees!"

"Yay! We're back in this!" Lindsay cried happily as she applauded.

Sensing an opportunity, Heather added, "Yeah, looks like it's all down to Leshawna and _Bridgette_. I'd hate to be up there now. All the pressure, the expectations, the attention."

"That's enough!" Bridgette cried angrily, desperate to avoid letting Heather make her too uneasy. "It'll take more than that to make me nervous and mess up again!" Bridgette then nearly threw up but managed to keep it down. "You'll see."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Don't Choke!)**

Leshawna – "Man, I felt bad for Bridgette, having to perform after nearly being hit by an arrow and then having all that extra pressure when she has stage fright. But this sista came to win, and she is going to bring it in this challenge!"

Bridgette – "Ok, so maybe Heather got under my skin a teensy bit, but I wasn't going to let her know that. You can do this Bridgette. Just don't think about all the people," Bridgette pauses and looks sick before finishing in a quiet voice, "watching you."

* * *

"And now, the final showdown of the night for the entire challenge, invincibility, and since I'm feeling generous, a trip to town to load up on snacks! Welcome Leshawna to the stage as she shows us her skateboarding talents." Worried that Leshawna would come zooming towards him, Chris dove off the stage after finishing his introduction.

Leshawna's teammates quickly moved a ramp onto the stage for her, and then Leshawna raced onto the stage on her skateboard. She jumped with it a few times as she zoomed around the stage before approaching the ramp for the first time and performing a 720 off it. When the audience applauded, Leshawna boasted, "You ain't seen nothin' yet." Looping around the stage again, Leshawna approached the ramp, before leaping onto her hands as she went off it again. When she landed, she did a cartwheel off the board before stomping on it to send it flying into her hands. She posed for the cameras and beamed widely. "And that is how we do it back in the hood!"

The audience responded very favorably to Leshawna's act, and the judges nodded appreciatively. As Leshawna exited the stage, she noticed Bridgette was looking really nervous and reassured her, "Don't you worry about a thing. Just go out there, and do your best, girl!"

"Thanks, Leshawna," Bridgette answered with a smile as she waited for Chris's introduction.

Chris paused dramatically before beginning to introduce Bridgette. "This is it folks, our final act of the night. Bridgette faces tough competition with Leshawna's impressive moves on her skateboard. Will Bridgette be able to outshine Leshawna by burping the alphabet? Find out now!"

On stage, Bridgette quickly chugged down a can of soda and managed to quietly burp out the letter 'A.' Bridgette managed a weak 'B' as well before suddenly turning green and clutching her stomach. "Not again," Bridgette moaned as she threw up over the stage. The audience gasped and took cover under the bleachers as Bridgette threw up again, this time striking Chris in the back who screamed in horror. "Ugh, I think I'm-" Bridgette started to say before throwing up again and darting off the stage.

Chris angrily charged onto the stage, stepping in a pool of vomit and falling to the ground again as the judges and campers erupted into laughter. He stood up and lividly announced, "Bridgette loses, so the Killer Bees win today!"

"But we didn't get to vote," Jake protested. "I mean, Leshawna's act was good, but watching the aftermath of Bridgette's was even better."

"Well if vomiting had been Bridgette's talent, then maybe I'd have counted it. Bridgette didn't burp the whole alphabet, so she loses. End of story," Chris snarled as he stormed away to change.

Bridgette sheepishly emerged from backstage and apologized to her team, "I'm sorry, everyone. I understand if you want to vote me off for ruining everything for us."

"Don't talk like that, Bridgette! It was just really unfair that Chris gave you such a hard challenge when he knows you have a weak stomach. Plus, he should have at least let the judges vote," Courtney reassured her.

"Yeah, everyone on the team likes you, Bridgette, so I don't think you need to be too worried," Gwen agreed as the team dispersed.

As Courtney was leaving the stage, Duncan came up alongside her. "Gee, Princess, if Lindsay had remembered what a violin was, you'd have probably lost today."

"What? I would not have!" Courtney cried defiantly before realizing there was some truth in Duncan's statement. "So what?"

"Just saying, a more revealing costume might have helped you out," Duncan teased her as he smirked at her.

Courtney was about to slap Duncan but held herself back. "I can see you're still the same pig as always," Courtney taunted before she prepared to leave.

Unwilling to lose his opportunity, Duncan relented and called, "Wait! Court, that's not all I wanted to say. Err, can we talk about us, or something?"

"What about us?" Courtney responded warily.

Duncan's tough façade slipped for a moment as he confessed, "Courtney, you know I'm still crazy about you, and I think deep down, you feel the same way about me." Duncan looked hopefully at Courtney who bit her lip and said nothing. "Don't we have any shot at getting together again?"

Courtney summoned her resolve but eventually responded, "No, Duncan, I don't think so. We're really just too different, but we can still be friends, if you want. Listen, I uh, better go vote!" Before Duncan could respond, Courtney dashed away.

"Court, wait!" Duncan begged but Courtney didn't turn back. "Stupid show," Duncan grumbled as he went back to the cabin alone.

As Bridgette exited the shower, Courtney ran into her. "Court, what's wrong?" Bridgette asked after she saw that Courtney looked upset.

"Nothing!" Courtney answered defensively, but a skeptical glance from Bridgette quickly got her to crack. "Fine, I ran into Duncan again, and I guess I'm just confused."

"He's Geoff's friend and all, so I hate to say anything bad about him, but a lot of the time, he's just kind of a jerk. I think you're better off without him."

Courtney took a deep breath before replying, "You're right, and I know that in my head, but it's just so hard to get over him."

Bridgette nodded solemnly before proposing, "You know, if you started dating someone else, you might forget about Duncan."

Courtney laughed momentarily before asserting, "Who else? All the good guys are already in a relationship."

Bridgette blushed in embarrassment before defending herself, "I didn't necessarily mean here, but I see what you mean." The two continued talking for a while, helping Courtney to forget about her encounter with Duncan.

In the Killer Bees' cabin, Geoff and Leshawna were gossiping happily while Lindsay did her makeup nearby.

"I'm telling you I knew it was going to happen that Trent and Gwen got back together. I mean, those two just can't keep away from each other," Leshawna remarked happily.

"Oh, I so know what you mean! It's just too bad Trent had to miss Gwen's performance today. I mean, I get why Duncan was mad, but that was a bit much," Geoff replied as he toyed with his hat.

Leshawna shook her head angrily, "That boy does not know when to stop. I just wish my man Harold had knocked more sense into Duncan when he hit him upside the head."

"Wait, you're dating Harold?" Lindsay exclaimed excitedly as she stopped applying her mascara and ran over to Leshawna. "You need to tell me all about it!"

"Girl, Harold and I have been together, well, kind of sort of, since the first season," Leshawna exclaimed, dampening Lindsay's excitement.

"Oh yeah," Lindsay responded as she nodded encouragingly, "I was thinking of Noah or was it Ezekiel?"

Leshawna chuckled as she turned back to Geoff on a more serious note, "And how is Bridgette doing? She looked pretty upset after the show."

Geoff bit his lip nervously before responding, "Better, I think, but she's pretty upset she threw up everywhere again."

"At least she got it all over Chris," Leshawna responded with a laugh. "He should have known better than to give Bridgette a challenge to perform like that. "

The two nearly jumped as the door slammed behind Justin. Seeing everyone's stunned silence, Justin quickly apologized, "Sorry! I lost the door to the wind," before walking over to his bed and digging through his belongings.

"Don't worry about it, dude!" Geoff reassured him, undaunted by the interruption. "Anyways, I just wish I could do something for Bridge. I mean, a party might be a step in the right direction, and the two of us could go on a date by ourselves afterwards, Geoff exclaimed as he became visibly energized.

"I think you're on to something, but you're going to need a lot of supplies that we don't really have. I mean, I don't think Chris is going to just give us some speakers, decorations, or well, anything. Although, he did promise us a trip to town for snacks, assuming he's not going to break that promise just cause Bridgette threw up on him."

"We don't need all that as long as we have everyone there," Geoff countered Leshawna. "I mean, yeah, the most wicked parties do have all that stuff, but what's most important, is the people. Besides, I think Cody has some speakers with him, and we might even be able to talk Eva into loaning us her MP3 player."

"Uh, I'd stay away from Eva," Leshawna suggested nervously, "She's been really angry lately. I'm pretty sure Katie and Sadie have one that they share though, though the music might not be the best."

"Ooh! And I can help decorate everything!" Lindsay added quickly, "Or maybe even help you plan your date!"

"That's the spirit!" Geoff agreed quickly as he processed Lindsay's suggestion. "I think I'll have you help with decorations rather than the date though."

"You know, Chef does sometimes give in a little for me. Maybe I'll be able to score us a little food even if Chris won't give us any?" Justin proposed as he prepared to leave the cabin.

"That would be awesome! Ok everyone, let's get this plan into motion!" Geoff shouted excitedly as the group dispersed.

Soon after leaving the cabin, Justin ran into Heather. "There's going to be a big party tonight," he called to her.

"Yeah, why would I care?" Heather snapped back, determined to not be late for meeting with her other alliance members.

"Well, since there's going to be one less guest courtesy of the Screaming Falcons, I was thinking I know who I'd like to see not there," Justin responded slyly.

"We're not voting, remember?" Heather taunted him. "So it doesn't really matter what we think."

"I know you have alliances on the other team, and it really would help us get further in the game if they voted out-"

Before Justin said the name, the cameras snapped over to Cody and Izzy. Cody nervously surveyed their surroundings in the woods, and realizing he was alone with Izzy, asked, "So, uh, why exactly did you want to meet with me?"

"Eva's been like really grumpy lately, and Izzy was thinking that maybe you should date her to cheer her up!" Izzy exclaimed as she clapped happily.

Cody stared at Izzy in shock before timidly asking, "Wait, since when does Eva like me? Or even really know who I am?"

Izzy tapped her fingers together, now looking a bit nervous, "Ok, the funny thing about that is Eva doesn't like you, at least not like that, but Izzy is pretty sure she could like you if you were dating!"

Cody moaned, "But she'll probably kill me, especially if she thinks it was my idea to try to force her into a relationship!"

Izzy laughed before realizing that it was making Cody more uncomfortable, "Eva wouldn't kill you! Well, probably. Besides, Izzy can just tell Eva it was her idea and everything will work out!" When Cody's expression didn't change, Izzy shook her head in disappointment. "Ok, I guess you don't have to do it today, but Izzy will be back to talk this over with you!" Izzy then darted away through the trees and Cody began heading back to the Screaming Falcons' cabin to barricade himself inside.

Locating Eva, Izzy quickly jumped out of the trees in front of her. "Hey Eva! Did you miss me?"

"Izzy, you've been gone for like 20 minutes, so no," Eva responded in confusion. "Listen, you don't think the team will be too mad I didn't do the challenge today, right?"

"Oh, maybe, but that's not important! Izzy has been working on setting you up with Cody!" Izzy rambled, ignoring Eva's worries.

"Izzy, for the last time, I don't want to date Cody. I'm fine with not dating anyone right now. Can you just be serious for a minute?" Eva shouted in frustration as she resisted the urge to attack Izzy, both in an attempt to use her anger management lessons and because she was worried what Izzy might do in response.

"Izzy's really serious, but Cody isn't ready to ask you out anyways yet, so Izzy will keep trying!" Izzy insisted before darting off again as Eva chased after her to try to stop her from causing more trouble.

Inside the Screaming Falcon's cabin, Noah was attempting to read while Katie and Sadie sat on Katie's bed having a heated debate.

"We so have to vote Noah off for hurting you!" Sadie insisted as Katie shook her head in annoyance.

"I'm like totally over that meanie already," Katie insisted as she shot a quick glance at Noah. "I mean, it would have been like totally nice to have a boyfriend and stuff, and Noah is like super funny, but I mean, I'm just so over him."

Sadie didn't look convinced but decided to accept it for the time being. "Fine, but since we have to vote for someone anyways, we might as well vote him off, cause, uh, like he didn't even try in the challenge today!"

Noah glanced over at the two and interjected, "I'm right here you know."

"Oh, we sooo totally know!" Sadie shot back in a huff. "But it's not like you can stop us from voting you out even if you know it's coming! Meanie!"

"Yeah, because two votes on a team of nine is such a big amount," Noah responded confidently as he tossed his book aside and started to leave the cabin. "And really, I win either way since if I'm eliminated, I'm off this stupid show and away from one obnoxious host."

After Noah had left, Sadie turned to Katie and pointed out, "You're totally not over him!"

"No, but he doesn't need to know that!" Katie responded as she tried to watch Noah's retreating form through the window.

"Ok, this is sort of hard to admit, but you're my best friend, so it's ok. You're like prettier than I am, so you can do way, way better than Noah!" Sadie reassured Katie as she pulled her into a hug.

"You're totally right, but Justin's the only other guy I'd even consider here, and like, he's probably into you! I mean, have you seen the way he talks to you. Plus, you totally helped save his life!" Katie admitted as she returned Sadie's hug.

"That would be like so awesome! But as long as he likes one of us, that's still really good, right?" Sadie asked as she grew more excited.

"Absolutely!" Katie agreed, relieved to turn the subject away from Noah.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Oh Justin)**

Sadie – "Justin is just so dreamy! I cannot believe I was so focused on being mean to Noah for Katie that I forgot how cute Justin was! And I mean I totally feel bad for Katie, but I really hope Justin likes me more!"

Katie – "I really hope Justin likes Sadie because they'd be so cute together! I mean, Justin always is like so happy to have us around even though he does talk about alliances a lot and stuff. I'm sure it's nothing too major though, right?"

* * *

Outside the cabin, Noah ran into Owen, Ezekiel, and Cody who were huddled together and whispering.

"Gee, nothing says secret alliance meeting like a gathering outside the cabins and talking quietly," Noah taunted as he walked past.

"Hey buddy!" Owen called excitedly as he waved Noah over. "You're just the guy we were looking for! We were thinking that since we're outnumbered by girls on our team already, maybe we need a guys' alliance with all the guys who are left!"

"It might help us get further in the game, eh?" Ezekiel added hopefully.

Noah stared at them skeptically. "Because that worked out so well in the other seasons."

"I won!" Owen protested, causing Noah to nod a little bit.

"Who are you voting?" Noah asked, ready to be done with the conversation to think through the vote on his own.

"Bridgette! Cause she's so athletic and hot and popular!" Owen explained sheepishly. "I mean, that's what the alliance did last time, right?"

Noah considered it for a moment before pointing out, "But she's the main reason Gwen and Courtney haven't killed each other yet. Without her, I think we'd be in trouble."

"There really aren't a lot of other options, and even if Gwen wasn't immune, we couldn't vote for her!" Cody quickly added as everyone nodded knowingly. Realizing that everyone was looking at him, Cody tried to provide more justification. "Because she's so good at challenges. She was a huge help every time we've won!"

"Plus, you're crushing her!" Ezekiel pointed out proudly, glad to have picked up on Cody's body language and completely oblivious to his own error with his wording.

Cody shrugged sheepishly and confessed, "Well, yeah, that too."

"Well, Katie isn't immune either," Owen proposed after scratching his chin in though. "She's not as popular, but maybe we could vote her out. She is hot and athletic."

Noah quickly replied, "But then Sadie would be totally useless, well, more than usual."

Cody picked up on Noah's reaction and decided to take control of the situation. "Yeah, I think we should stick with Bridgette. Mind talking it over with me a bit more?"

Realizing that Cody wanted to do more than talk about the vote and having few other options, Noah agreed. "Ok, but can we keep it short?"

"Sure, sure. I'll see you two later!" Cody added as he draped an arm around Noah's shoulder and led him away from Owen and Ezekiel.

Now that he had Noah alone, Cody smiled cockily, "I so knew you were into Katie! You have to vote Bridgette or else they might target her."

"Remind me why I like Katie again?" Noah responded dryly. "Oh that's right, I don't except in her head."

Cody ignored Noah's question and continued undaunted, "Please, the Codemeister saw how you reacted to the idea to vote of Katie, and well, I can see why you'd be into her since she's pretty hot."

Noah continued to deny Cody's accusation, "Not that I'm interested in dating someone as vapid as Katie, but I'll keep in mind that you're all voting Bridgette when I vote."

"Well, I've done my part then," Cody responded with a shrug as he darted off after Ezekiel and Owen.

After making sure the coast was clear, Heather slid over to Noah. "Not that I really care what you do since Gwen's immune, but I agree with Cody. You should vote off Bridgette since she's so sickeningly nice."

"What would you know about being nice?" Noah taunted Heather. "Besides, Bridgette is the main reason Gwen and Courtney haven't killed each other yet."

"I'm just trying to help you out. I mean, if the girls team up against you, you could get eliminated, and you did break Katie's heart, so they just might do that," Heather pointed out as she prepared to leave. "And I'd hate to think I didn't take my alliance member as far as I said I would."

Noah burst out laughing at Heather before conceding, "I guess I can vote for Bridgette, but you need to try to get Leshawna or Justin eliminated next time."

Heather glanced at her nails to bide time to find a loophole in what Noah head said. Realizing the obvious one, she smiled and replied, "It's a deal," before leaving to locate Courtney.

"Hey, Courtney!" Heather called pleasantly. "I know you're immune tonight, and so is that loser Gwen, but I was wondering what you were doing for voting?"

"Easy. I'm voting Owen as will anyone with any brains. He's nice enough, but he's a huge liability to the team, and it was his stupid talent that made Bridgette lose!" Courtney took a deep breath and regained her composure. "Why? Do you have any better ideas?"

"I'd consider voting out Katie, but that's just because she annoys me, a lot," Heather quipped with an indifferent shrug. "It's really your choice today."

"If anything, I'd vote for that oaf Sadie! Katie is at least somewhat tolerable and not too bad at challenges. Besides, Sadie would be even more useless without Katie," Courtney pointed out as she bristled with anger for Sadie.

"I guess you're right. Well, see you after the ceremony," Heather called as she returned to report to Justin.

Gwen was waiting outside the infirmary as Trent reassured Chef one last time that he was fine before being allowed to leave. His face lit up when he saw Gwen waiting outside for him. "I was worried you'd back out on our deal after I got injured," Trent joked.

"Really? I was worried you wouldn't wake up before the ceremony, not that I was planning on telling you sooner or anything!" Gwen quickly caught herself, but Trent noticed it all the same.

"Well I suppose I could wait for an official answer later, but I think that sounds like a yes to me, right Gwen?" Trent responded with a wide grin.

Gwen blushed before admitting, "Yeah, it is." The two smiled and exchanged a long hug. "You know, I missed this, and us," Gwen admitted. "Just, promise me you'll tell me about any of your other quirks yourself next time, rather than letting Duncan fill me in with lies."

"Sure!" Trent agreed readily. "But I thought weird was something you liked."

"It is," Gwen answered quickly, "But some things are a bit weird even for me. You're not though, and that's what counts, isn't it?"

"Sounds awesome," Trent replied as he took Gwen's hand. "Want to go for a walk before you vote?"

"I wouldn't miss it!" Gwen replied happily as the two headed off into the woods.

When they emerged, Gwen went to vote as Trent walked blissfully back to his cabin where he was greeted by Justin. "Looking good, man," Justin called to him. "And by that I mean really happy."

Trent smiled before answering, "Yeah, everything is perfect again."

"Oh?" Justin inquired with a knowing smile. "You can't just leave it there."

"Gwen and I are together again! I mean, how could things be better than that?" Trent explained with another grin.

"How about the fact that there's a party tonight?" Justin pointed out after a moment of thought.

"Really? Sweet! Man, I have just enough time to get ready before Gwen's back! Thanks a ton, Justin!" Trent shouted as he ran off to get ready.

"Don't mention it," Justin called to him as he went to watch the elimination.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Another One Bites the Dust)**

Sadie – "Katie and I are sooo both voting for Noah! I will not rest until he pays for breaking Katie's heart!"

Katie – "Everyone on the team is so totally nice. I guess I vote for Ezekiel cause even though he's nicer now, he like used to not respect girls! I know Sadie wants me to vote out Noah, but I just can't do that, unless Sadie would be eliminated instead!"

Owen – "Bridgette is popular and nice, and like, ok, she's a lot of fun. But voting off the hot, popular girls is what a Guys' Alliance does!"

Bridgette – "I know I cost our team the challenge, but everyone likes me, right? I'm sorry Owen, but I think voting for you is my best chance to stay in the game!"

* * *

The Screaming Falcons gathered at the campfire and those who hadn't earned immunity nervously watched Chris.

Sadie nervously grabbed onto Katie. "I am so not letting them take you away today!" Sadie cried to Katie while Katie glanced nervously at her team, trying to gauge how they might have voted.

"We really should have included those two in our voting talk," Gwen pointed out as Bridgette and Courtney nodded in agreement.

"Screaming Falcons, you're now losing to the Killer Bees, again. Funny how that happens. Anyways, I have eight marshmallows here but nine campers in front of me. One of you won't be getting a marshmallow tonight and will have to take the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers, and you can't come back, ever! Really, I mean that this time!"

"Because you've set such a good precedent of not allowing that," Noah scoffed, earning him a glare from Chris.

"Anyways, the first marshmallows go to our immunity winners," Chris announced as he grabbed the first four marshmallows and prepared to toss them. "Courtney, Sadie, Gwen, and Cody, you're all safe today!"

The four caught their marshmallows and resumed awaiting the results. "Next, and the only camper not to receive votes, Katie!"

Katie and Sadie let out a simultaneous relieved sigh as the marshmallow landed in Katie's lap.

"Bottom four time, but I have marshmallows for Ezekiel and Noah here!"

Noah shrugged as he dropped his marshmallow and Ezekiel smiled despite missing the catch and having the marshmallow bounce off his face.

"And so we come to our final two of the night. Owen who performed one of the worst ventriloquism acts I've ever seen and just about and totaled Noah's dummy!" Owen shifted uncomfortably as Noah glared briefly at him. "And Bridgette who provided us with another wonderful display of barfing! It's becoming a tradition for you know Bridgette." Bridgette covered her face in shame as her friends shot Chris a dirty look.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to…" Chris began as he waved it back and forth between the two.

…

…

Courtney shot a glance at Noah, hoping Heather had talked to him and told him to vote Owen, and Gwen glanced at Cody, hoping he wouldn't have voted off her friend as Ezekiel and Owen turned to watch the two as well. Katie and Sadie, however, just continued talking to each other happily, missing all the tension.

…

…

When both Bridgette and Owen looked about ready to pass out from nerves, Chris concluded, "Owen. Bridgette, the Boat of Losers is waiting for you."

"Oh my gosh! I so did not see that coming, did you, Katie?" Sadie gasped as Bridgette stood up unsteadily and prepared to grab her bags.

"No way! I like so was worried it would be me!" Katie admitted as Sadie hugged her defensively.

"Oh, I was scared too, but I'm like so glad you're safe!" Sadie shouted happily, although the duo suddenly realized that everyone else was staring at them and shuffled away.

"Sorry, Bridgette," Owen apologized for the guys. "It's just, you're kind of a threat or something like that. I think that's why Duncan had us vote you off before at least."

"Duncan gave you this idea?" Courtney shouted angrily as she spun around, looking ready to attack Owen or Duncan if she could find him.

"Calm down, Court," Bridgette interjected before she could go any further. "I did mess up today, and I guess the team has spoken. Well, tell Geoff I love him, and I'll be cheering for him all the way to the finale!"

Courtney and Gwen ran over and hugged Bridgette as she headed for the Dock of Shame. "Bridgette, Trent and I are back together! I just thought you should know before you left, since you helped us out so much!" Gwen shouted quickly before looking down in embarrassment. "I'm really going to miss you, Bridgette. You were the glue holding our team together."

"I agree with Gwen. The two of us probably would have killed each other by now without you. Ugh, this is so stupid! You shouldn't be going home tonight." Courtney ranted as she stomped her foot angrily before giving Bridgette one last hug. "Take care of yourself now, ok?"

"Will do! Good luck you two!" Bridgette called as she waved goodbye as the boat took her away.

Courtney and Gwen waited until Bridgette was out of sight before turning to leave, but before they could depart, Trent came running over. "There you two are! You're missing the party." Seeing the looks on their faces, Trent asked, "What's wrong?"

"Bridgette was eliminated," Gwen explained with a sob as she ran over and buried her face in Trent's chest.

"What? How?" Trent cried in shock as she wrapped an arm around Gwen to try to comfort her.

"Some stupid Guys' Alliance," Gwen explained as Trent began leading her towards the party. "What are we going to tell Geoff?"

"We'll worry about that when it happens, I guess," Trent answered as the two walked away with Courtney following close behind them.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Take the Good with the Bad)**

Trent – "Man, I was so stoked Gwen and I were back together, but this is kind of a downer with Geoff and Bridgette getting broken up like that. I just hope it's not a sign for me and Gwen!"

* * *

By the time all the Screaming Falcons had arrived at the party, it was in full swing. Geoff anxiously scanned the arrivals for Bridgette each time someone entered. When Trent and Gwen entered, Geoff immediately knew something was wrong by how upset they look and ran over to them, frantically asking, "What's keeping Bridgette, dudes?"

Trent and Gwen exchanged an uneasy glance before Gwen informed him, "Bridgette was voted off."

Geoff's eyes went wide in horror and he prepared to run after her, but Trent stopped him. "Dude, I'm really sorry, but she's gone already."

Geoff broke down and shouted, "But I didn't get to say goodbye to her! It's not fair!" before tearing out of the party.

Watching the scene, Duncan quickly interjected, "I'll go talk to him," before preparing to leave as well. Realizing the looks he was getting, he turned back as he reached the door. "Oh, and I'm not being nice or anything. I just don't want Geoff slowing our team down next challenge."

Leshawna ran over to Gwen and Trent as well and was horrified to confirm that Bridgette had been voted out. "I cannot believe people would vote off someone as nice as Bridgette already. It's a darn shame," Leshawna lamented as she observed Trent and Gwen were holding hands. "At least one couple had a happy ending today."

"Yeah, I just wish I could have given Geoff a better thank you," Trent added regretfully. After an awkward pause, Trent offered, "So, want to dance?"

"I'd love to!" Gwen agreed as she waved goodbye to Leshawna and headed toward the dance floor.

Eva had also been watching Gwen and Trent closely when they entered and with a bittersweet smile turned to Izzy and pointed out, "Looks like Trent's back with Gwen, not that I blame him or anything. It would have been nice to have gotten to, uh, talk with him tonight and stuff."

Izzy noticed Eva's hesitation and laughed. "Izzy thinks Eva wanted to dance with Trent. That is like so cute! Would Eva have tried to get a kiss too?" Izzy puckered up and made kissing motions towards Eva, causing Eva to grow red with embarrassment and anger.

Eva shot Izzy an angry glare, cutting Izzy off. "I'm happy for Trent, really," Eva added unconvincingly before she tensed up, "But if Gwen hurts him again, I'll pound her!"

"Temper," Izzy interjected in a sing-song voice, causing Eva to roll her eyes and settle down. "You could still ask Cody to dance!"

"I hate dancing," Eva responded with a huff. "And I already told you! I'm not dating a scrawny loser like Cody. Besides, this party is stupid," Eva snorted as she stormed over and grabbed a plate of food and sat down by herself, for a moment at least until Izzy grabbed a plate and joined her, trying to convince her to dance.

In another corner of the room, Cody, Ezekiel, and Noah were sitting together. "Come on, at least try to have some fun," Cody begged Noah who crossed his arms and refused to budge from the table.

"I didn't even want to come, but Owen dragged me over here. At least I got away when he saw the buffet," Noah griped as he stood up. "And now, I'll take my chances with leaving."

"But it could be fun, eh?" Ezekiel argued as he cut Noah off.

Noah stared at him dubiously, "Yes, bobbing randomly while music deafens me and lights blind me. It sounds terrific."

Cody nudged Noah and added, "It might be a good chance for you to get one of the ladies." Seeing Noah's disdainful glance, Cody changed his tactic. "Ok, ok, at the very least, you could give Katie a pity dance. Then Sadie might not want to kill you."

"If it'll get you off my case and home sooner, whatever," Noah conceded. "I don't suppose you two are going to take your own advice?"

"Hey, the Codemeister isn't leaving the party without getting a dance," Cody boasted confidently, causing Noah to laugh in response.

"Err, I dunno," Ezekiel responded nervously. "I think most of the girls still kind of hate me and all."

"Please, they've all forgotten that by now," Cody reassured him. "And I'm sure if you ask some of the lonely girls, they'd say yes."

"R-really?" Ezekiel exclaimed. "I've never really danced befur, but ok. Here goes nothing." Ezekiel tried to walk coolly over to Leshawna who chuckled as he approached.

"How you doin, short stuff?" Leshawna asked him as he approached.

"Good," Ezekiel answered and then stopped talking, causing Leshawna to look at him curiously. "Do you, uh, want to dance?" Ezekiel eventually asked tripping over his words.

"Boy, you know I'm with Harold. He might not be here, but Leshawna is just fine Le-shakin' it by herself. Sorry." Leshawna then waved and resumed dancing by herself and watching the party around her.

Undaunted, Ezekiel walked over to Courtney who was sitting by herself looking miserable. "Err, are you ok?" Ezekiel asked her.

Courtney quickly tried to composer herself from her initial shock, and responded unconvincingly, "Yup! Great! Never better, in fact!"

"Oh, that's, good to hear," Ezekiel responded slowly, not sure whether to believe Courtney or not. "Uh, would you want to dance with me?"

"Uh," Courtney remarked as she tried to stall for time since she wasn't sure if she wanted to be seen dancing with Ezekiel, "You're really, and I'm, uh, you know what. It might take my mind of Duncan, so ok, but I'm going to lead, got it? I'm a great dancer after all. And of course I'm a natural leader."

"Err, sure!" Ezekiel quickly agreed, happy to have had some luck. The two walked over to the dance floor and Courtney led Ezekiel around, trying to avoid having Ezekiel stomp on her feet.

"Ok, this is totally not how I expected to be spending my time, but this is kind of fun. Thanks, Ezekiel," Courtney thanked him while they were dancing. "I've been so caught up over losing challenges and trying to decide what to do about Duncan, that I haven't had any fun lately."

"You're doing a great job leading our team," Ezekiel reassured her. "We can turn it around next time, eh?"

"You're right! Those Killer Bees are toast next challenge!" Courtney agreed as the two resumed dancing.

Katie and Sadie were having fun dancing wildly, and being give a wide berth by the rest of the cast, but Sadie tensed up as Noah approached, causing Katie to turn around and see him too.

"What do you want?" Sadie asked Noah suspiciously.

Noah prepared to leave without a word, but eventually built up his nerve and responded, "Look, I was probably a bit too harsh earlier and all. Katie, do you want to dance, just one song mind you, to make it up to you or something?"

"Well," Katie responded as she considered it before being cut off by Sadie.

"Katie totally doesn't need you, you meanie!" Sadie threatened him as she stepped protectively in front of Katie.

"No, I'll still do it," Katie argued as she shot Sadie a grateful look but continued toward Noah anyways. "It could still be like totally fun."

"Uh, great," Noah answered as he led Katie off while Sadie watched on angrily until Heather and Justin walked by.

"What's wrong, Sadie?" Heather asked in concern.

"Katie's dancing with that jerk Noah!" Sadie cried in frustration. "I know she likes him and all, but he was soooo mean to her."

"I tried to warn you about him," Justin protested as he tried to reassure Sadie. "I told you he wasn't really your friend."

Sadie paused for a moment before nodding in agreement. "You so did, and I like totally should have listened to you, but like, I didn't think he could resist Katie. At least I know I can trust the two of you more than anyone! Well, except Katie."

"Justin and I can talk later," Heather pointed out. "I'm sure he'd love to dance with you." Heather shoved Justin toward Sadie , causing him to shoot a quick angry look at Heather before beaming at Sadie.

"It'd be my pleasure to dance with someone as, uh, cute as you!" Justin remarked as he led Sadie over to the dance floor as well.

"Really?" Sadie shouted excitedly. "Eeeeiiii! I always knew you liked me more than Katie. Of course Justin! This is soooo exciting! Eeeeeiiii! Thanks Heather!"

"Yes, thanks, Heather," Justin responded with a twinge of anger in his voice as he and Sadie began dancing as Sadie's hand almost immediately nearly smashed into Justin's face, causing him to recoil protectively.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Par-tay)**

Sadie – "Oh my gosh. That was like so exciting! I can't believe I got to dance with someone as hot as" *Sadie sighs deeply* "Justin!"

Heather – "I had to cheer Sadie up somehow, and Justin might not like her like that, but it makes her happy to think so. Manipulative? Maybe, but if it's for a good cause, it's nice, right?"

Justin – "I don't understand Heather's strategy here, unless she wants me to use my good looks to woo Sadie to our alliance. Like I couldn't do that whenever I wanted."

* * *

While Katie dance and Noah more stood by her side, Noah responded, "Look, I know we're not great friends or anything, but I am sorry that I hurt you like that. I should have been more careful with what I said."

"Oh, that's ok," Katie responded despite looking a little dejected. "I mean, if you're not interested, you're not interested, though like I've never really been turned down before! It's like, really hard and stuff." As the current song wound down, Katie added, "Oh, like, it looks like my dance is done!" Pressing her luck, she giggled and gave Noah a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the dance!"

Noah stared at Katie in shock, and Katie was worried he was getting angry before he responded, "I guess another dance or two won't kill me."

"Really? Eeeeiiii!" Katie exclaimed happily.

"It might kill my ears though," Noah griped, causing Katie to laugh as a bigger smile played across her face.

As Gwen and Trent took a break from dance to grab some punch, Cody walked over to them. "Looking good together you two," he complimented them trying to look sly. "Say, mind if I borrow Gwen for a dance?"

Gwen and Trent shared a glance before Trent gave Cody an encouraging nod, "Ok, but just this one. I think I owe you one for all your help getting us back together. Oh, but if you try to steal Gwen, I'll pound you," Trent added with a wink.

"Yeah, we really do owe you a lot," Gwen agreed. "Let's see those dance skills you've always boasted about."

Cody perked up and with a confident smile answered, "You know it!"

Owen noticed that Noah and Katie were dancing and was motivated to ask Izzy for a dance. "Hey Iz, want to take me back?" Izzy shook her head, crossed her arms, and pouted, causing Owen to backpedal a bit. "Can I at least have a dance?"

"Well," Izzy answered as she tapped her lip in thought, "Maybe." She then extended her hands to Owen who took Izzy's hand in her until Izzy suddenly grabbed him and tossed him. "But not today! Ha ha, Izzy has other things to do now."

Owen went flying across the room, eventually landing on top of Lindsay. "Ugh, what happened?" Owen asked as he rubbed his head.

"Uh, Owen," Lindsay gasped out as she tried to struggle free. "Not to be mean or anything, but you're kind of squishing me."

"Oh, oops!" Owen exclaimed as he rolled off her before letting out a sigh. Lindsay pulled herself back to her feet in a daze and checked to make sure that she wasn't too injured.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asked him. "Did we like run out of food?"

Owen shook his head and pointed at Noah, "It's just, even my Little Buddy is dancing but I'm all alone."

Lindsay smiled. "That's like so easy to fix. I mean, Tyler might like not be here, but the party will be like way more fun if we dance together, right? And it's been like totally boring without Beth to talk to and Tyler to look at!"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Owen agreed as he scooped Lindsay up in a hug.

"Totally," Lindsay agreed as she nodded vigorously. "Oh, but could you like put me down?" Owen agreed and the two quickly began dancing as well.

After leaving Sadie behind, Justin went looking for Heather again. As he approached her, Heather chuckled and said, "I thought you two would never stop dancing."

"Yeah, Sadie really didn't want to let me go," Justin responded with an annoyed shake of his head.

"It was nice of you to help cheer her up at least," Heather responded as she cracked a sincere smile. "So what did you want to talk about?"

A more confident grin played across Justin's face. "I just wanted to compliment you for arranging Bridgette's elimination so eloquently today. It certainly helps you get a step closer to getting Gwen out."

Heather stared at Justin in shock before chuckling and replying nervously, "Wh- what are you talking about? I was just as shocked Bridgette was eliminated as everyone else. The team turning against a nice girl this early? Simply shocking."

"If you say so," Justin replied with another smile. "It's certainly good for us at least, making Gwen easier to pick off and Geoff in need of a friend."

"Us?" Heather asked him with a dubious look on her face.

"Yeah, us. We're the two best strategists the game has, and we can do what it takes to win more easily together," Justin replied before leaning in to Heather. "And it would be a shame if you were eliminated too early if we didn't work together."

Heather decided she needed to gather her thoughts and replied, "Well, I'll keep that in mind." With an exaggerated yawn, she added, "Guess I'll just be head off to bed." Heather then scurried from the party.

"Sweet dreams, Heather," Justin called after her before he left to rejoin the party.

As Heather climbed into the girls' side of the Killer Bees' cabin, she overheard Duncan trying to console Geoff and was shocked to feel a twinge of guilt which she quickly tried to shake aside before ultimately leaving the cabin to go on a walk by herself and think.

On the guys' side of the Killer Bees' cabin, Geoff had pulled his hat over his eyes and was sobbing loudly while calling for Bridgette while Duncan awkwardly patted him on the back to try to calm him down.

"Dude, I know you're sad Bridgette's gone, but you have to try to get over it. Our team is pretty ruthless, and if you seem weak, they'll take you out."

Geoff only shook his head in response and continued sobbing.

Duncan gritted his teeth before changing his strategy. "Look, it's sad that she's gone, but at least you'll see her again after the game. I mean, it'd be nice if I had a girlfriend who'd be waiting for me after the game, you know? And really, I'm sure Bridgette would have told you to win for both of you if she got to say goodbye."

Geoff stopped sobbing for a moment to consider what Duncan had said, giving Duncan a little more hope. "Heck, you could probably help her out with all those projects you're always telling me she's talking about if you win."

"You're right man, but I'm just so bummed she's gone," Geoff replied as he wiped some tears from his face.

"Well you know, there's something that might cheer you up. I hear there's a pretty sweet party going on," Duncan teased him as he helped Geoff to his feet. "So, what do you say?"

"Let's get this party train on for Bridgette!" Geoff shouted as he waved his hat above his head.

"For Bridgette," Duncan agreed as the two headed back to the party.

* * *

With the party raging in the background, Chris addressed the camera. "Today was full of plenty of shocking twists and an even more shocking elimination that tore two lovers apart, right as two other lovers got back together! What insane challenge is in store for our campers next time, what new relationships will start, and who will be the next voted off? For the answer to these questions and more, tune in next time to Total Drama Redux!" Chris then snuck over to the outside of the cabin where the campers were partying and flipped the power off, eliciting a chorus of surprised shouts and complaints from the campers as Chris laughed and ran back to his trailer.

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter was kind of overdue, but it was delayed due to me being busy and it being my longest chapter to date (by a lot). Voting of Bridgette was hard to do, but important for the plot. It's certainly not the last we'll be seeing of her though!**

**As per usual, these are the confessionals that didn't make it into the main story.**

Cody – "I feel bad voting of one of Gwen's friends, but I can't not vote with the alliance again or I'll be in so much trouble. Sorry, Bridgette!"

Courtney – "The choice here is obvious. Owen is useless, disgusting, and the reason Bridgette threw up on stage and cost us the challenge. He's gone!"

Ezekiel – "Bridgette is like super dreamy, eh? But she's all on Geoff or however you say that, and Owen does think voting her off is a good idea. Maybe she'll like the Zeke more after he has a million dollars, eh?"

Gwen – "Ok, I know Owen is a great guy, but he's not the best teammate in challenges. Plus, all the girls have to vote together if the guys have an alliance."

Noah – "Pretty much everyone wants me to vote of Bridgette, and that's fine, I guess. But I better not have to listen to a bunch of complaining when this blows up on us."

Votes:

Bridgette: Owen

Cody: Bridgette

Courtney: Owen

Ezekiel: Bridgette

Gwen: Owen

Katie: Ezekiel

Noah: Bridgette

Owen: Bridgette

Sadie: Noah

Bridgette – 4

Owen – 3

Ezekiel – 1

Noah – 1

**Please leave a review and vote in my poll!**


	16. Day 7 Pt 1 Challenges: They're Crate!

**Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

AN: I apologize for the huge delay, but I had massive writer's block and when I finally got over it, I got part of the way through the episode before deciding I didn't like it and restarting. I have no plans of abandoning this fic although its sequel will likely be a permanently shelved idea.

* * *

Chris was outside his cabin wearing an apron, holding a palette, and staring intently at an easel. He made a few last brush strokes before looking up at the cameras. In a very poor Italian accent, Chris began his introduction. "Last time on Total Drama Redux, the campers proved they just don't have talent, unless you count barfing everywhere like Bridgette did, again. We had wipeouts, bad acting, and even crazy injuries leading up to a shocking elimination where the Screaming Falcons gave Bridgette the boot thanks to the Guy's Alliance. Can the Screaming Falcons turn their losses around or will another one of them get a negative review and the boot. Find out on Total Drama Redux!" As Chris turned back to the painting, Chef came tearing out onto the dock.

"You better not have taken my painting stuff! No one touches my stuff," Chef threatened Chris as he began grabbing the equipment off the dock.

"But Chef, it's for the challenge and to get into character," Chris whined as he tried to grab it back, earning him a smack on the wrist from Chef and another glare. "Besides, I thought it was Miranda's."

"Shut up!" Chef barked as he stormed off. "If you, or those lousy campers, touch my stuff again, people are going to pay." Chef warned him. Chris smiled innocently at the camera before it panned to a large number of crates before slowly fading out.

* * *

(Theme song plays)

* * *

Loud screaming erupted through the camp, jerking all the campers out of their sleep and into a state of alarm.

"We're all going to die! I want my mommy!" Owen wailed as he jumped out of bed and began panicking in the Falcons' cabin.

"It sounds like it's coming from outside, eh?" Ezekiel pointed out as he ventured bravely toward the door to peak out a window.

Courtney nervously glanced out from under her covers before noting, "Well, we're all here, so whatever it is, it isn't one of us. Ezekiel, you're closest, so why don't you go outside?"

"M-me," Ezekiel stammered as he glanced around for support as everyone else tried not to make eye contact. Ezekiel summoned his courage and crept the rest of the way to the door. Holding the doorknob gingerly in his palm, he hesitated and looked back at his team who gave him an encouraging nod before bracing themselves in their beds or in Owen's case, trying to crawl under a bed, nearly making Noah slide out of his bed as he was raised into the air.

As Ezekiel turned the doorknob, the sound of shattering glass erupted from the Killer Bees' cabin and the screaming abruptly stopped. The Falcons paused, unsure of what to do, until Gwen commented, "Could this morning be any weirder?" as the team cautiously left the cabin and arguing could be heard from the Killer Bees as they exited their cabin.

"You did not just throw my designer wedges out the window, Eva!" Heather seethed as she angrily pulled away from the team to gather her shoes which had been used to destroy the boombox that had been their wakeup call.

"It stopped the screaming, and you had it coming anyways!" Eva shouted defiantly as she crossed her arms and scowled. "Besides, maybe if you hadn't asked 'the She-Hulk' to stop the screaming, I wouldn't have had to use your shoes."

"Alright, now just calm down everyone," Leshawna interjected as she stepped between the two feuding girls. "Now Heather, why don't you apologize for insulting Eva, and Eva, why don't you apologize for tossing Heather's shoes out the window?" Heather rolled her eyes at Leshawna while Eva merely snorted and turned away causing Leshawna to frown to. "Oh, you both best not be giving me attitude too. We're all overtired, so you can both just take your attitude and -"

Leshawna was cut off by Chris suddenly entering the scene and blowing his air horn. "My boombox!" Chris wailed as he saw the destroyed machine and ran over to it, knocking Heather out of the way as she put her shoes back on, causing her to fall to the ground and shake her fist at Chris. "I was just trying to put you in the mood for today's challenge!"

"Another horror challenge? How completely original," Noah scoffed as his team laughed while Chris just scowled.

"Another sarcastic comment from Noah? How completely original," Justin mumbled under his breath, earning a round of laughter and fist bump from Duncan and a smile from Geoff.

Back by the Screaming Falcons, Sadie reflected on the last horror challenge before turning towards Katie and staring at her intensely. "Ohmygosh Katie, you totally can't die again!"

Katie looked at Sadie in confusion before pointing out, "You know I didn't actually die, right Sadie?"

"Well duh, but I thought you did and I was like soooo upset. I could have died of a broken heart!" Sadie explained as Katie nodded in greater understanding.

"If you'd let me finish, no, Smart Guy, it's not a horror challenge. It's an art challenge," Chris announced triumphantly.

"If it's your art, it's still a horror challenge," Noah quipped causing Chris's face to grow red and him to pout angrily.

"Uh, Chris, what does screaming have to do with art?" Cody asked in confusion as he headed back toward the cabin to try to coax Owen out from under the bed.

Izzy raised her hand and began shaking it wildly. "Oooh! Ooo! Izzy knows. All the best art pieces are of people being mutilated and screaming in pain!"

"They are?" Lindsay asked in confusion. "I thought they were like all the really boring ones that are just like all shape-y and stuff and don't look like anything."

Izzy shook her head before elaborating, "No, no. You're missing all the exciting stories in them. In fact, this one time, Izzy went into one of those painting and like talked to all the people in it, but then they were all like, whoa, you don't belong here and tried to burn Izzy. But Izzy was too fast and escaped, and it was like super crazy. Or maybe that was my dream last night. Either way, Izzy is ready for this art challenge!" Izzy pumped her fists in the air excitedly but no one seemed to share her enthusiasm.

The campers exchanged nervous glances and Trent awkwardly cleared his throat to try to ease some tension.

"What's with all these girly artsy challenges anyways?" Duncan demanded as he prepared to head back to the cabin to bail on the challenge.

"I happen to like them," Courtney argued as she looked disapprovingly at Duncan.

"Well of course you do, Princess. You like all that theatre and music stuff. This boy doesn't and is ready to rough it for a challenge."

"You probably just don't like it because you know you're no good at them," Trent taunted Duncan, glad to have the upper hand for once.

"I seem to remember doing better than you in those challenges anyways, but I can't have them trashing my rep," Duncan retorted before turning to face Trent menacingly.

Eager to dismiss the tension, Geoff quickly turned the attention back to Chris, "So what was up with the screaming dude?"

"You know, Munch's _The Scream_," Chris responded only to be met with a blank stare from Geoff and several other contestants. "It's really famous," Chris whined, growing annoyed with not getting a response. "Oh, what do you all know? Anyways, for the challenge today, you'll need to find your art supplies hidden all over the island and then use those materials to make some art that will really impress me."

"That sounds pretty safe fur once," Ezekiel interjected hopefully, earning him horrified looks from all the other campers. "What?" he asked in confusion as he backed up nervously.

Izzy cackled before explaining, "Now that you've said it will be safe, it's going to be extra dangerous. Izzy bets someone's eliminated due to injury even!"

"Yeah, Chris's challenges are never safe, and saying they will be is just asking for something bad to happen," Gwen agreed causing Ezekiel to pull his toque over his eyes in embarrassment.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Black Cats Too)**

Ezekiel – "Me saying that can't really make the challenge more dangerous, right?" *Ezekiel goes to leave the confessional but steps on a roll of toilet paper, causing him to slip and fall headfirst into the toilet* "That was just a fluke, eh?"

Noah – "Although I don't believe in fate and jinxes and all that garbage, with Chris involved, he just might make the challenge more dangerous after that just to make us more miserable."

* * *

"All thoughts of safety aside, you should know that there are crates of supplies just about everywhere, but anything else you can gather is fair game too. Except my living area. No one goes there, got it, Duncan?" Duncan shrugged innocently before Chris continued. "You have until it's dark to finish your project to keep your team safe from elimination.

"And just who's judging?" Heather demanded as she tried to calculate the best way to win.

"Like I'm telling! That way you can't just do something that the judge will want," Chris retorted, correctly predicting Heather's reason for asking. "Anyways, you've wasted enough time, so go, go, go!"

"But where's breakfast?" Owen cried in horror as the rest of his team grouped up to start planning the challenge.

"Yeah, it's a new cost saving measure. If we start these challenges earlier, we don't need to pay Chef to make meals you're not going to eat anyways. You could always try to find food yourself, but then your team might hate you if they lose the challenge."

"Awww, can't we even have a bag of peanuts?" Owen begged while Chris shook his head before leaving to eat his own breakfast with Chef.

"We need to split up to cover more ground," Courtney announced as she led the Screaming Falcons off. Gwen, you're with me." Gwen shrugged and walked over to Courtney. "Katie's with Sadie of course." The duo eeeied before thanking Courtney and preparing to run off together. "Noah, you can work with Owen, and that leaves Ezekiel with Cody. Let's meet outside the cabin around the middle of the day to start working and send people out for more resources as needed."

"Gee, will you be managing the project this closely too," Noah griped as he prepared to leave with Owen.

"It's called leadership, and I am team captain!" Courtney huffed indignantly as she lectured Noah with her hands on her hips. "But I was thinking we should probably let Gwen take the lead since she did such a good job on the set for the acting challenge." The team then dispersed to begin their assigned roles.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – A Leopard Can Change Its Spots)**

Gwen – "I don't know what's gotten into Courtney. I mean, not only is she not taking total control of the team, but she gave _me_ some of the power _and_ she didn't insult me. Clearly we've entered some kind of surreal alternate dimension or something."

Courtney – "It took suppressing every fiber of my better judgment, but I guess letting Gwen lead the challenge won't be a total disaster. Besides, a good leader knows when to delegate and when to do things herself. I just wish I had someone more reliable like Bridgette to give the power to."

* * *

"Want to work together, bro?" Geoff asked Duncan as the Killer Bees tried to establish a plan.

"Sure, but I think we're better off sabotaging the other team than having me do artsy stuff," Duncan replied with a shrug.

Chris, who had been passing by, quickly added, "Yeah, we can't have that this time. You're free to steal whatever you want before it makes it back to the area in front of the cabins, but once things are there, it's hands off the other team's stuff."

"Sounds like a challenge," Duncan responded with a sinister laugh as he tried to look for a target on the other team.

"You are not ruining this for us, Duncan!" Heather threatened him angrily before spinning towards Geoff. "If he gets us disqualified, I'm blaming you too!"

"Whoa, let's not get too stressed now," Geoff replied quickly as he tried to calm down Heather.

Leshawna walked over to Geoff and pointed out, "She has a point. We're going to need someone to keep Duncan under control, but I'm sure he'll get his punishment from Courtney before we can do anything if he messes with them." Leshawna then turned on Heather, "And don't you think you're just going to be your prissy self and do none of the work while the rest of us gather these crates. You're staying where I can keep an eye on you."

"Pfft, like I'd throw a challenge this early to get some of these losers voted out," Heather scoffed as she and Leshawna exchanged a knowing wink. "The rest of you better bring back lots of sparkly things for our project."

"You'll get whatever I bring back. Now let's get moving already," Eva snarled as she gestured to Izzy to come with her.

"Ooh! Ooh! What if we take Lindsay too?" Izzy suggested as she jumped onto Eva's shoulders. "Lindsay might be able to recognize what Heather would like even though Heather has no eye for art, at least not like Izzy's!" Heather scowled at Izzy's comment but stayed silent.

Eva eyed Lindsay warily before protesting, "We'll be faster and get more crates without her. I don't see how that spoiled rich girl would help us at all."

"Oh! I totally won't slow you down. These are so woods-walking boots!" Lindsay exclaimed as she grabbed her boot with her hand to show Eva, tripping herself in the process.

"Great," Eva responded unenthusiastically. "Let's just go already." Eva crossed her arms and stormed off into the woods, knocking Izzy off her back and onto Lindsay in the process. The pair darted after Eva as Heather turned back to the team.

"Everyone should be going now," she added impatiently as she stormed off with Leshawna rolling her eyes and following behind.

"So, I guess that leaves us," Justin pointed out as he turned to Trent with a grin.

Trent smiled back and responded, "I have no problem with that. With Gwen back, I can do anything!" Trent pivoted and prepared to run off but ended up crashing into a tree. "I'm ok!"

A sneer briefly crossed Justin's face but disappeared soon after. "You're not planning on throwing more challenges, huh?" Justin chided him.

"No, no!" Trent exclaimed defensively before starting to ramble nervously. "That was a total mistake and I'm still really sorry about that, but it won't happen again. Really! Plus, that's kind of how I got dumped last time. I've changed! You can trust me Justin!" When he finished, he alternated between looking down in shame and glancing anxiously at Justin.

Justin patted Trent on the back as he regained his own composure. "No worries. Now let's show those Screaming Falcons who's boss."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Flashback)**

Trent – "Man, that was so stupid of me to throw challenges last season, but I thought I was past that. I guess getting back with Gwen is going to make my team suspicious again, huh?"

Justin – "Do I really care if Trent throws a challenge or two now? No, since it lets me vote out the teammates who might be threats later on. Plus, it keeps the target off me. Oh, and Heather too I guess."

* * *

Katie and Sadie were on their own in the woods when they stumbled across a bush full of berries. "Oh my gosh! This is so perfect since we didn't have a chance to eat today! I mean, remember how yummy those were last time?" Sadie cried excitedly as she ran over to the bush and began devouring them hungrily.

"Oh they were so yummy!" Katie agreed as she started eating some. "Wait, isn't this kind of a bad idea to eat them during the challenge?"

"Of course not!" Sadie exclaimed happily. "It's not like we need to keep up with anyone else on the team, so as long as the two of us stay together, we're fine! Oh, and as long as you don't get us lost, but that' why, I'm going to lead the way today."

"You are so totally smart," Katie complimented Sadie as she grabbed a few more berries. "But we should probably start looking for boxes soon."

"There's totally one right over here," Sadie remarked as she sprayed berry juice everywhere while trying to point. "Oops, but look it's so close."

The duo skipped happily over to the crate, oblivious to the fact that it was over a poorly concealed pit. As Sadie started lifting it, the cover over the pit gave way and she tumbled into it with a terrified shout. Katie darted over to the edge of the pit and peered down at Sadie. "Are you ok?"

Sadie put her hand to her head and examined the pit. "I'm fine, but I think I'm stuck." Sadie feebly jumped but didn't come anywhere near the top of the pit.

Katie looked around the pit as well before suggesting, "What if you stood on the crate?"

Sadie nodded and climbed on the crate which began groaning under her wait before collapsing, dropping Sadie back to the ground. "Oww, that was like, so not fun," Sadie complained as she rubbed her butt. "Maybe you could pull me out?"

Katie looked at Sadie nervously before responding, "I don't think I can reach you much less lift you. I'll go get help, ok?"

"Ok, but I like, miss you already!" Sadie called back as Katie ran off. Now alone, Sadie began nervously pacing in the pit.

"I miss you way more!" Katie called back over her shoulder as she tried to find any sign of her other teammates.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Fool's Gold)**

Chris – "I can't believe anyone was dumb enough to fall for that! Emphasis on fall!" *Chris cracks up at his own joke*

Sadie – "Ok, so I didn't want to say it, but I was a teensy bit worried when it was up to Katie to find me. She's my best friend and all but she has like no sense of direction. I thought I might starve to death before they found me!" *Sadie eats a handful of berries from her pockets*

Katie – "Ok, did you ever notice that all trees look the same? I mean, I had no idea where anything was. Other than the tree with a fork in it that like always shows up when I get lost. Maybe it's a ghost tree!"

* * *

"I guess we should get going then," Noah begrudgingly pointed out as he prepared to head into the woods as well.

Owen pulled him back and admitted, "Actually, I sort of need to use the bathroom before we go."

"Owen, the challenge hasn't even started. Can't you wait?" Noah demanded as he again tried to enter the woods.

Owen farter loudly, causing Noah to gag and cover his mouth. "Uh, no, not really!" Owen shouted as he danced back and forth frantically.

"Just go," Noah spat out as he tried not to inhale. Owen nodded and bolted away to the outhouse.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Don't Blow Up)**

Owen – "So… that was kind of bad cause Noah seemed sort of annoyed with me. I hate seeing my Little Buddy so upset, but he'd have been way angrier if I _blew_ it during the challenge." *Owen laughs until he snorts, causing him to laugh even harder*

* * *

When Owen finally emerged from the outhouse, Noah was curled up on the ground outside fast asleep. "Aww, that is so cute!" Owen gushed to himself as he nudged Noah to wake him up.

Noah awoke with a start and looked around in confusion. "Owen, how long was I sleeping?"

"I dunno, not that long I think, but we should probably get going," Owen responded as he tried to figure out what the problem was.

"Unless we want to hear Courtney whining for the next decade, I think you're right," Noah agreed as they entered the woods. Noticing the pit before them, Noah chuckled before elbowing Owen. "Oh no! A poorly disguised pit. I guess I better fall into it trying to get a box." The two burst into laughter as Noah quipped, "Seriously, does Chris really think anyone is stupid enough to get stuck in there?"

"Hey, I'm like totally right here," Sadie protested as she heard the two laughing.

"Wow, that was like really good ventrili-quin-ti-quin-lism, uh, talking from another place, Little Buddy," Owen complimented Noah as he patted him on the back.

"That wasn't me," Noah answered as he approached the pit. "I'm pretty sure someone's down there."

"Yeah, and knowing how you're a total meanie, you'll probably just leave me down here like forever," Sadie sniffed indignantly as she tried to dust herself off and glared at Noah from the bottom of the pit.

"Noah wouldn't do that, right buddy?" Owen asked him as he gave Noah a nudge forward.

Noah, not expecting the motion, lurched forward and went flying into the pit where he landed on Sadie. "Nice going," Noah responded with a scowl. "At least I landed on a mattress."

Sadie growled in frustration and knocked Noah off her. "Oh, so now you're insulting my weight too, huh? We are so not like ever talking again. Not that we were now anyways."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that," Owen reassured Sadie as he peered into the pit. "Oh, and sorry Noah!"

Noah dusted himself off with a sigh before calling back to Owen, "Oh, it's fine. Just go get help for us."

Sadie smirked at Noah before adding, "That's so not necessary. Katie knows I'm here, and she'll totally go get help for me. And you, I guess, but really it's like all for me because she doesn't even know you're here."

Noah merely laughed in response. When he saw Sadie's unamused reaction, he pointed out. "Katie could get lost trying to climb down a bunk bed. I don't think she's going to be able to find her way back here and that's assuming she even finds our teammates or Chris."

Sadie gasped in horror. "You did not just say that you, you jerk-meanie head! I mean, that might have happened once or twice, but-" Sadie quickly stopped herself and glared at Noah again. "Besides, I am soooo not talking to you. La la la! There's no one near me," Sadie added as she covered her ears and looked away from Noah.

Owen looked nervously down into the pit before calling, "Uh, yeah, I'm just going to go and find help and stuff. Bye!" Owen ran off into the woods, slowing only slightly as he passed a berry bush. "A few berries won't ruin my diet and I didn't get breakfast after all," he noted aloud with a nervous chuckle before beginning to gorge himself on the berries. After eating nearly the entire bush, he felt something tap him on the shoulder. He spun around and found himself face to face with Molotov. Owen took a few steps backwards nervously before apologizing. "Those weren't your berries, were they?"

Molotov merely roared in response and raised his claws menacingly. Owen continued pacing backwards with his eyes trained on Molotov. "Well, I didn't, uh, eat that many of them." The camera quickly panned back to the tree which was nearly barren. "Ok, well, I didn't mean to eat that many." As the bear neared Owen, he quickly flailed his arms in horror before bolting away wailing, "I'm too young to die!" With another bellowing roar, Molotov lumbered after Owen after looking sadly at the remains of the bush.

While Leshawna and Heather walked along the beach, Heather pointed out, "I think it's time we talk strategy. While we're on a winning streak for now, that's bound to change at some point."

Leshawna shook her head disapprovingly at Heather. "We don't need to talk about who to boot off if we just keep winning, and if we stay focused, I don't see why we can't win today."

Heather paused for a moment to consider what Leshawna had said but quickly shrugged it off. "True, and I already have an artistic vision in mind, but you never know when Izzy might mess everything up with a challenge or Duncan might get us disqualified for cheating."

Although Leshawna was tempted to tell Heather off for insulting a teammate, she realized Heather had a valid point. "That girl is crazy, but at least she's useful in challenges, and when Duncan's motivated, he's a threat, unlike Justin."

"True, but at least he can still control the girls when he needs to," Heather informed Leshawna as she tried to come up with a reason for him to stay. "He could be useful if we need more votes."

Erupting into laughter, Leshawna pointed out, "Who? Lindsay? We're too smart to fall for Justin's act, Izzy's just crazy, and Eva would rather rip him limb from limb. Justin is the weakest link in our team because he's too worried about keeping his pretty self safe than helping the team. The boy needs to go."

"What about Eva? That girl is totally out of control," Heather countered as she suddenly noticed a box floating in the water and waved Leshawna over with her to haul it out.

The two struggled to pull the crate out of the water as Leshawna responded, "Eva can get completely out of line, but for the most part, she's a power player. I'd say we keep her way as long as Izzy's here. That girl can at least keep Eva in line."

"So our fate's in the hand of a psycho to protect us from a psycho? Great," Heather responded sarcastically as they got the box onto the beach and Leshawna continued pushing it along. "Chris better not have wrecked everything in here by throwing I in the water since I ruined my hair getting it out," Heather added bitterly as she squeezed water out of her shirt and tried to fix her hair.

"Oh, I hear that," Leshawna agreed as she gave the box a kick as it got snagged on some rocks in the sand. "I'm against voting for Eva, but I guess it needs to be someone next time, and it's probably you unless we vote together. Do you really think you can get Justin to vote with us?"

Heather pretended to be considering a strategy before answering with confidence, "Definitely, and he'll probably be able to swing Duncan and Geoff's vote too. That means we just need Lindsay or Trent and we have the majority."

"I'm not so sure Trent will vote for Eva," Leshawna responded as she pondered deep in thought. "But if we don't get his vote, that means we're relying on Lindsay remembering who she's supposed to vote for."

Heather smirked before adding with a laugh, "Oh, I know something that might get Trent to vote off Eva."

With a quizzical glance at Heather, Leshawna asked, "Uh, what was that?"

Putting on her best innocent expression, Heather replied, "I said I sure hope Lindsay can remember Eva's name!"

Leshawna paused for a moment, certain that Heather had said something different before but just shrugged it off. "If you say so."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – A Little White Lie)**

Leshawna – "Ok, Shawnie is not that stupid. I know Heather is up to something, like always, but at least with her on my side, I don't need to worry about it as much, right?"

Heather – "Do I feel bad about lying to Leshawna? A little, but not enough to not do it. I mean, hello, Eva likes Trent but Trent's obviously with that goth freak, so he's not going to like that and Gwen especially won't like that. A little lie that Eva's threatening Gwen, and it's bye bye Eva. It might even be the truth. Who really knows with Eva after all?"

* * *

The two continued toward the cabins and managed to locate two more crates without too much trouble, other than a small dispute when Heather refused to carry any of them. Upon arriving at the site, the duo was dismayed to realize that most of their items had suffered water damage. They quickly dug through the boxes and began discarding anything that couldn't be salvaged before condensing the useful items into one box and resuming their search.

"Lazy Chris. Stupid interns. Useless Chef," Heather growled as she stomped back into the woods with Leshawna. "If you're going to put the crates where they can get wet, at least seal them."

"Knowing Chris, that fool is watching us in his control room just laughing at us," Leshawna groaned as she stopped their crate from sliding down a hill.

A speaker near the two suddenly crackled to life. "I'm totally not," Chris said before bursting into laughter. "Well, yeah, I am, but you should have seen the looks on your face when you opened it!" Chris let out another laugh before flicking off the intercom while Heather and Leshawna scowled angrily at the speaker before realizing they weren't accomplishing anything and going back to searching.

As Izzy, Lindsay, and Eva wandered into the woods, Lindsay asked for the third time, "So what are we doing? I'm still a little confused."

Eva ground her teeth in frustration before turning to face Lindsay. She snarled and spat out her words one at a time. "We're looking for crates to get stupid art supplies for a stupid girly art challenge. Now shut up!"

"Ok, and why are the art supplies stupid? I mean, did they not go to school or something?" Lindsay asked innocently but only got a frustrated growl from Eva in response. "You don't have to be so grumpy about it," Lindsay added with a pout. "Oh, I get it! You need a hug!" Lindsay prepared to hug Eva but stopped as Eva growled at her.

"Yeah, maybe from Trent!" Izzy added with a cackle as she dropped out of a tree and began cackling. A murderous look from Eva caused a sudden realization for Izzy. "Wow, did Izzy say Trent? Izzy has no idea why she would say Trent."

Eva merely rolled her eyes and hoped Lindsay wouldn't pick up on Izzy's mistake. "Wait, but Trent is my boyfriend. If he's hugging anyone, it should be me!"

"Tyler is your boyfriend!" Eva roared as she tried to leave the duo behind.

Lindsay stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Uh, I'm pretty sure I'd know my own boyfriend's name, and it's Tyler!" Lindsay hesitated for a moment before adding, "Oh wait, that's what you said. I guess that means you were right this time." While no one said anything, Lindsay's mind kept whirring. "Wait, but Trent's that one girl's boyfriend, not yours. Oh my gosh! Do you like Trent too?"

"No!" Eva shouted defensively as she grew red in the face.

Seeing Eva's reaction, Lindsay continued to press on, "Oh, but you totally do. I know when someone is lying about liking someone. Like this one time, Beth and I were at the hair salon and she said she wasn't in to-"

As Lindsay continued to ramble in the background, Eva turned to Izzy and begged, "Make her stop! I don't care how."

Izzy ran over to Lindsay and tapped her on the shoulder causing her to momentarily pause her story. "Yes?" Lindsay inquired as a confused expression started playing over her face.

"So, Izzy probably wasn't supposed to tell you about Eva liking Trent," Izzy began as Eva angrily hissed her name again. "I mean, let's just have that be our secret. You can keep a secret, right Lindsay?"

"Oh, totally!" Lindsay exclaimed happily as she clapped her hands together. "I love secrets! Especially the ones you don't tell other people! Wait, is this one of those secrets that you don't repeat?"

"Yes!" Eva roared before catching herself and calming back down and adding onto her last statement with less enthusiasm. "I mean, yes. It should stay between us…girls…like a secret bond thingy or whatever."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – A Not So Secret Secret)**

Eva – "Of all the people to find out I like Trent, first Heather and now Lindsay? This could not be any worse. Izzy really needs to learn to SHUT UP!"

Lindsay – "Wow, I like never thought Eva would like Trent. She doesn't seem like the kind of person to care about getting a boyfriend, I mean, just look at her nails, and hair, and clothes! Oh my gosh! I'm going to have so much fun helping her look more like a lady to get a boyfriend." *Lindsay starts clapping excitedly while "eeeing"*

* * *

"Ok, so let's start with talking about makeup, cause I think there's a lot we can do here to help you get a boyfriend, even if it isn't Trent!" Lindsay shouted happily as she pulled out her compact and began holding it up face Eva and start covering her mole.

"That's what Izzy was thinking, well, not the whole makeup part, but see you just need another boyfriend like Cody to get your mind of Trent!" Izzy added as she snatched the compact from Izzy and prepared to start applying it.

Eva growled again and knocked Lindsay and Izzy to the side. "I'm not doing any of that stupid girly stuff. Now let's just go find those crates!" When she was a distance away from the duo, she added under breath, "This is exactly why I didn't want that useless airhead coming along. We could have had five crates at least by now."

"Aww, but that takes all the fun out of it," Izzy complained as she tossed the compact back to Lindsay. "Can't we just cut your outfit into a dress?" Izzy pulled out some scissors and snapped them open and shut as she advanced on Eva.

Lindsay quickly stepped in between the two. "That blue is totally not your color. Before we start working on the wardrobe, we need some new fabric like from one of those crate things Chris hid!"

Eva snapped her head back and forth between the two of them in disbelief before complaining, "Did you not just listen to a word I said?"

"Izzy heard you. She's just not that threatened by you, and Lindsay's right. We should get those crates to finish your new wardrobe" Izzy answered with a shrug before diving behind Lindsay when Eva turned around and gnashed her teeth at her. "Ok, you just took Izzy by surprise is all, but she wasn't scared."

The trio's attention was suddenly diverted when they found themselves face to face with Chef who was guarding a box. "Sorry, Eva, but fighting Chef for the box will be way more fun than helping you get a boyfriend!" Izzy cried gleefully as she took a battle stance before charging at Chef.

"I hate my life," Chef groaned as he charged at Izzy while Lindsay ducked behind a tree for cover.

As Chef and Izzy were about to collide, Izzy suddenly tripped, smashing her head into the ground. Clutching her head in a daze, Izzy sputtered, "Just give Izzy a few moments to recover and then you won't know what hit you."

"I don't think so Crazy," Chef snarled as he grabbed Izzy and tossed her into the air and out of sight. "Alright, who's next?"

Eva immediately charged at Chef and talked him, but Chef quickly rolled over and pinned Eva to the ground. "I'm going to enjoy beating you," Chef chuckled as he rolled to his feet and tossed Eva to the side and into a nearby tree.

"Uh, I can totally fight you off," Lindsay warned Chef as she comically spun her arms in front of her trying to imitate a few martial arts strikes.

Chef chuckled while Eva merely shook her head and shouted, "Just run, Blondie! There's no way you can take him if he beat me."

"Angry Ape is right!" Chef boomed as he advanced on Lindsay. "But since I am a gentleman, I'll give you the first strike."

"Aww, thanks, uh, you!" Lindsay gushed as she ran over to Chef and gave him a hug. "Ok, ready?" Lindsay then ran forward and threw her best punch at Chef, nailing him in the gut. Chef grunted and took a small step back, but tripped over a root on the ground, causing a chain reaction that ended in him plowing into the crate he was guarding and landing on a piece of wood that broke off.

Unfortunately for Chef, the wood landed on a slope and carried him down the hill as he shouted, "I'll have my revenge! You haven't seen the last of me. IZZY! I know you had something to do with this."

"Bye Sasquatchy!" Lindsay called as she waved to Chef before running over to the tree to help Eva down.

Eva studied Lindsay for a moment before commending her, "That was moderately impressive, I guess. Now where's Izzy?"

"Oooh! Maybe that raccoon knows what happened to Izzy!" Lindsay shouted excitedly as she pointed at a raccoon that had come out of the forest and was rooting through the supplies that had been in the crate and pulled out a pack of markers before scurrying off into the bushes.

Growling angrily, Eva grabbed Lindsay by the hair to get her attention and to try to regain some control of the situation. "Look! Enough with your stupid suggestions. I know you just beat Chef, but I don't have the time to deal with this. Get it through your head that Izzy was not kidnapped by raccoons."

Izzy's voice suddenly echoed from somewhere deeper in the forest. "Are you going to take me to your super awesome tree fort, Claudio? Izzy totally knows all about your hiding spots because for a while, she was Laniya, Queen of the Raccoons!"

Eva's mouth dropped open in shock while Lindsay nodded smugly, "Ok, maybe you were right," Eva begrudgingly admitted while she looked at the ground in shame. "Sorry about that."

"That's ok! We can't all be Lindsay-level smart," Lindsay responded with a large grin while Eva merely bit her lip and didn't say anything. "No come on! We can so save Izzy!" Lindsay reassured Eva. With a determined nod of their heads, the two ran deeper into the woods to try to find Izzy.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – A Wild Party)**

Izzy – (Her hair is matted and she's painted stripes on her face) "The raccoons totally recognized Laniya for the Queen that she is and they welcomed her with a gift of lots of crates. I mean, they were full of boring art stuff, but the party was great! Izzy, uh Laniya has never eaten that much shrimp before, and did you know raccoons play a mean game of billiards? They totally hustled Laniya out of a ton of cash." *Izzy shows her empty wallet to the camera*

Eva – "As much as it pains me to admit it, that blonde ditz actually has some moves, but most of it has to just be dumb luck, right?"

Lindsay – "It was so nice of Sasquatchakanikwa to leave us all those art supplies. I hope he's not too mad we didn't get to talk for longer though, but it was weird how he wanted me to hit him. Oh well. He did say he'd be back after all and we can totally talk more then! And wasn't he talking about Izzy? Maybe the raccoons have him too!"

* * *

"Ok, knowing how Chris tends to do these challenges, there's probably lots of crates guarded by lots of traps in the cliffs, so we should check there," Cody informed Ezekiel as he led the two towards the cliffs.

"Right, so uh, I followed your advice and got a dance with Courtney at the party," Ezekiel began as he fiddled with his toque nervously.

Cody chuckled slightly to himself. "Say no more, the Codemeister knows exactly what you want to know. You want to know how you can get her to talk to you more, and in her case, probably with a lot less yelling."

Ezekiel's eyes opened in surprise as he nodded vigorously, "Yeah! That's exactly what I wanted to know, eh? So can you help?"

"Of course in fact, owww!" A cannon suddenly had popped up in one of the trees and leveled itself on Cody, pelting him repeatedly in the back of the head with rocks. "Take cover!" he shouted as he dove into the bushes alongside the path up the cliff.

"Right behind you!" Ezekiel shouted as he dove after Cody and rolled into the bushes beside him. "Now what?"

"Hey, I'm providing the romance advice. It's up to you to beat, whatever that is," Cody answered him as he nudged Ezekiel back out of the bush. "Oh, and take these. They're a little something I've been working on."

Cody shoved a few flat disks into Ezekiel's hands. Turning them over in his hands, Ezekiel tried to figure out what they were. "Stickers?" he suggested.

"Kind of, I mean, they're sticky. Just shove them on something electronic and it should short circuit it."

Raising his hand in a salute, Ezekiel affirmed, "You can count on me, eh?" as he crawled out of the bush and towards the gun.

A parallel view showing Jake seated at the controls of the gun suddenly appeared to the audience. "Where are they," Jake hissed to himself as he turned the gun back and forth trying to locate them. Ezekiel's sudden movement drew his eye and he opened fire, blasting Ezekiel repeatedly in the face who let out a cry of pain as each ball struck him. Finally arriving at the tree, Ezekiel let out a sigh that was a mixture of exhaustion and relief and slapped the device Cody had given him onto the tree. The gun shook violently and immediately stopped firing.

"Nice work, Cody!" Ezekiel complimented him as Jake banged the control panel in frustration, earning him little more than a shock from the panel. As Ezekiel turned to walk away, the gun suddenly exploded, blackening his face. "Mostly."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Evil Mastermind?)**

Ezekiel – "Owww, that really hurt. I hope all of the boxes aren't going to be that hard to get."

Cody – "Huh, I did not see that coming. Maybe my invention needs a little more work before I start marketing it."

Jake – "Ugh, the one fun job Chris ever gives me and those nerds ruin it. Oh well, there's always other traps up ahead."

* * *

Ezekiel triumphantly ran over to the crate and picked it up as the two returned to the trail. "Oh right, I didn't finish giving you advice with Courtney," Cody added. "The way I see it, she likes a bad boy, but she also likes to be in control. Since your attempts to be gangster totally sucked, your best bet is probably just to do everything she says. And helping win the challenge wouldn't hurt."

Ezekiel whipped out a pad of paper and jotted down what Cody had said. "Yoo know, that seems like better than average advice from yoo, eh?" Ezekiel added with a small chuckle while Cody looked hurt.

"What's that supposed to mean? Cody knows his way around the ladies. You wouldn't believe how many girls asked me out after the show, and especially not how many times this one girl asked me out." Cody beamed widely until he got to the last part which he concluded with a small shudder. "It's creepy how much she knew about me."

As they neared the top of the cliff, they approached a gap that only had two narrow boards across it. They cautiously peered over the edge and gulped when they realized how long the fall was to the rocks below. "Maybe we can go around?" Cody suggested hopefully.

"I think that'd slow us down too much. We just need to be careful," Ezekiel reassured Cody as he edged out on the beam only to be hit with a gust of wind. He quickly flipped his hand up to stop his toque from flying away, nearly dropping the crate in the process and throwing himself completely off balance. Cody heroically charged towards Ezekiel and helped steady him.

As they stood on the beam gasping for breath, Ezekiel pointed out, "I think that fan thing over there is causing it. We better get across befur it turns back on!" Ezekiel began crossing as quickly as he could without risking falling and soon reached the other side where he dropped the crate. Noticing that the gusts had started again, he ran back out to help Cody cross and the two eventually made it to the other side.

"That, was awful," Cody gasped out as he tried to steady himself as Ezekiel nodded. Surveying the area, Cody noticed another crate and ran over to it. He attempted to lift it up, but was unable to make it budge. "Uh, maybe you should take a crack at this," Cody requested with a nervous laugh.

Ezekiel walked over and tossed the crate on top of the earlier one and they continued their search with little success. As they neared the top of the cliff, they heard a loud rumbling.

"What's that?" Ezekiel cried in alarm as he set down the crates.

Cody didn't respond for a moment until he suddenly screamed a ran the other way, "Rock slide!"

Ezekiel looked where Cody had been looking and noticed several large boulders tumbling down the cliff with a deluge of other rocks following behind them. He screamed as well and the two began running, desperately trying to dodge the incoming stones.

"The crates!" Cody shouted as he pointed at their two crates being swept away.

"Uh, I think we need to survive first, eh?" Ezekiel pointed out as the rocks continued bouncing by.

Walking along the river, Duncan noticed a box in the open. When Geoff went to pick it up, Duncan immediately stopped him. "Are you blind, dude? There's a cage just waiting to fall on someone if they try to grab that box." Duncan quickly scaled the tree and whipped a knife out of his pockets. He twirled it with a smile before slashing the rope holding up the cage, sending it tumbling to the ground. He and Geoff then rammed into the cage to topple it and triumphantly pulled out their first crate.

"Nice work, man!" Geoff exclaimed as he gave Duncan a high five. "Those Screaming Falcons are so toast today!"

"Wow, you seem pretty fired up about beating them," Duncan observed as he lifted up the crate.

Geoff paused for a moment and fiddled with his hat. "Well, I'm totally bummed that Bridgette's gone, but now at least when we win, there's no harm in someone getting voted off their team."

"I hear you, but you shouldn't be worrying about the other team anyways. What we need to be doing is watching Justin. The dude's shady, and so is Heather. Between the two of them, you never know what might happen."

"Now hold it right there bro!" Geoff exclaimed as he stopped abruptly. "Yeah, Heather's been pretty mean, but Justin's a chill dude and I'm pretty sure we can trust him."

With a scoff, Duncan taunted, "Yeah, that'll end well. We can still work with the guy though. If he thinks we're on his side, he won't target us for now."

Geoff nodded, pretending to understand more than he did, "So like, he is a good guy."

Duncan merely shook his head and replied, "Something like that. Just stick with me, and you'll be fine."

The pair soon came across another crate with someone sitting on it who they soon realized was Miranda. They cautiously approached her, expecting there to be some kind of trap. As she saw them near her, she gave them a friendly wave. "Isn't it beautiful out today? It's the kind of day where I could just relax outside forever."

"Totally!" Geoff agreed as he continued advancing while Duncan tensed up behind him.

"Yeah, real nice," Duncan added dismissively. "Listen, we're collecting boxes for an art challenge. You wouldn't mind if we took that one, would you?"

Miranda examined the box she was sitting on and shrugged, "I don't mind giving it up, but Chris might be a little mad. I was supposed to be hiding it until I got distracted."

"Well, we'll take that off your hands then," Duncan exclaimed as Miranda stood up and Duncan ran over and tossed the box to Geoff, deciding that it probably wasn't actually a trap. "Pleasure doing business with you!" he added as he motioned for Geoff to follow him.

"Yeah, thanks for the help!" Geoff shouted as he ran after Duncan.

"Oh, don't mention it," Miranda replied with a shrug as she lay down on her back in the grass.

Out of sight of Miranda, Duncan placed both boxes on the ground. "That was way too easy for the show. We'd better inspect that box." Geoff began tapping the outside while Duncan ripped off the rid and looked around at its contents.

"Seems safe to me," Geoff cried happily as he stepped back from the crate.

Replacing the lid, Duncan added, "Inside looks clear too. If the challenge is going to be this easy, we can probably take a break. I mean, even the rest of our team couldn't screw this up too badly." Duncan pulled out a bag of chips and began snacking.

"Oh, I guess so," Geoff responded uneasily as he accepted a handful of chips from Duncan. "But not for too long."

"Geeze, you sound just as uptight as Courtney," Duncan mocked Geoff. "Now let's have some fun." Suddenly noticing Trent and Justin on the other side of the river, a mischievous glint crossed Duncan's eye. "And I know just what to do."

"No way man," Geoff protested as he realized what Duncan was up to. "Trent's a great guy, and didn't you just say we were going to go along with Justin?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with Justin first, and Trent's the biggest dweeb on our team with his music and junk, so that makes him the perfect target."

Geoff turned away from Duncan and argued, "I'm not doing this dude. It's totally not my idea of fun."

"Yeah, well I think you still owe me, so you better help," Duncan countered as he set down the boxes to plan.

Geoff sighed before giving in, "Fine, but you have to leave them alone after this. And nothing life threatening."

Duncan considered it for a moment before responding, "Deal."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Never Argue With a Fool)**

Duncan – "Leave them alone for today maybe. You know, if I feel nice. There's no way I'm letting them off for the season after this whether or not Geoff is with me."

Geoff – "Man, Duncan's cool and all, but things didn't end well when we tried this with Harold, and Trent and Justin are great guys who aren't leaving their stuff all over the cabin. This bites."

* * *

"Here's the plan. We're going to use one of the crates as bait to draw them in. When they're distracted, we'll give them a nudge into the river." Duncan chuckled. "The look on their faces when they're swept away so close to the prize will be priceless.

Geoff shook his head grimly. "That just seems mean and dangerous. Besides, that's not even funny."

"It doesn't have to be funny if it puts them in their place," Duncan responded with a laugh. Noticing Geoff's reaction, Duncan gave in a little. "Fine. If you're too chicken to help, just stay out of sight. And hurry, they're almost here!"

Geoff turned and prepared to run into the bushes, but he stepped on a fallen branch and spiraled over it, crashing into the two crates and knocking himself out. The crate and Geoff tumbled into the river and were quickly swept away.

"Huh, I did not see that coming," Duncan lamented as he began chasing frantically after Geoff.

Trent and Justin soon approached the river and noticed the crate on the other side. "That doesn't look too tough to get," Trent announced happily as he looked for some rocks to cross the river. Locating some rocks that looked reasonably safe, Trent scampered across half the river before turning back to Justin. "You coming man?"

Justin swallowed nervously. "Uh, I don't know. Those rocks look awfully sharp, and there's no way I want to risk damage to my gorgeous body."

"Oh, no worries, dude," Trent responded as he crossed on his own and grabbed the crate. As he prepared to return, he looked nervously at the water. "Ok, I want my arms free when I cross, so I'm going to toss it to you!"

"Trent, that crate looks seriously rough. If I got a splinter, I'd be ruined," Justin whined as he prepared to catch the crate.

"Dude, it'll be fine, probably," Trent responded as he hurled the crate across the water, narrowly avoiding having it tip into the river. Justin quickly ran over and steadied the crate, dragging it back to solid ground. "See, nothing to it," Trent called warmly as he crossed back over the river.

"Yeah, that wasn't too bad, but you can never be too careful," Justin cautioned Trent as the two set off to search for more boxes.

"You know, it's pretty hard to be on this show and not get a little injured. I mean, I've been poisoned, smashed through the ground, nailed in the groin, and thrown up, and really the list goes on and on, and you've gotten pretty messed up too. Do you even really need the money to make it worth it?" Trent asked Justin as the two continued searching.

Justin paused for a moment before replying, "Well, no I don't need the money, but others do. You know I promised to give the money to charity if I ever won. Besides, as long as I avoid major injury, my modeling gigs really pick up after the season."

Trent nodded with understanding. "Personally, I think the money would be great, but I'm just glad I did this season because now Gwen and I are cool again," Trent exclaimed happily as he set down the crate to give his arms a quick break.

"I couldn't be happier for you. And maybe she can put in a good word for me with Courtney," Justin replied with a smile playing across his face. Hearing some other voices in the distance, Justin resolved to investigate. "Uh Trent, I need to use the bathroom real quickly. I'll be right back."

Justin quickly ducked into the woods while Trent shrugged and sat down by the river with their crate. Carefully stepping to avoid breaking a branch, Justin crouched down and watched as Leshawna and Heather came into view.

"So let me get this straight, you're really friends with Sadie, and you're not just stringing the poor girl along for some evil plot?" Leshawna demanded as she studied Heather's face closely.

"Yeah, she kind of grows on you, unlike Katie," Heather spat out before adding under her breath, "And she kind of reminds me of me before I lost a ton of weight and became popular."

"Excuse me? What was that last part?" Leshawna asked causing Heather to blush and Justin to smirk.

"Oh, fine, when I was in middle school, I had really bad pimples and was really overweight, but I took control of my future and became the perfect me I am today. Beautiful, popular, and smart." Heather confessed, feeling a little more proud as she got towards the end. "Of course, that makes it sort of hard to make real friends, but it all worked out in the end, after a few seasons of torture on the show."

"Girl, we might not have been at each other's throats all first season if you had just been yourself, not some stuck up, prissy queen bee," Leshawna replied with a shake of her head while Heather nodded meekly. "Of course, you still keep up that vibe even though all it does is get others to target you instead of deadweight like Justin."

"Come off it already!" Heather exclaimed, desperate to change the subject back to something more upbeat while Justin scowled at Leshawna. Noticing that Heather was approaching his hiding spot, he quickly scurried away, accidently kicking a few pebbles which made a rustling noise as they clattered through the bush. Justin froze, hoping no one overheard him, but nothing seemed to happen other than Leshawna and Heather tensing up. Satisfied, Justin slipped away and rejoined Trent.

"What kept you man?" Trent asked him when he emerged. "I thought maybe you were ditching me or something."

"Hey, I just got a little lost is all," Justin protested defensively. "Besides, like you said earlier, you can trust me."

Trent smiled as he picked the crate back up. "Good to know. Now let's find some more boxes!"

"Sure thing," Justin answered as he followed after Trent.

Courtney and Gwen had been searching for a while and already tracked down two boxes. However, they had been largely walking in silence other than when they needed to communicate to team up to get a crate. As the silence got to Courtney, she stopped abruptly, causing Gwen to stop too. "Look, I know the two of us haven't always gotten along, but we're obviously the two strongest members of the team, and we've at least learned to tolerate each other."

"Right," Gwen began, unsure of where Courtney was headed.

"But the big problem is we know I should be in charge but you don't want to have someone bossing everyone around," Courtney continued undaunted.

Gwen chuckled slightly before interjecting, "I'm not sure I'd phrase it quite like that, but something like that."

"So without Bridgette, we need to work together even more or we will lose this challenge." Courtney sighed as she was fighting against her own instincts. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is you know my expectations of you, but what do I need to do so we can work together better?"

Gwen's eyes went wide with shock and she studied Courtney in disbelief. "Ok, who are you, and what did you do with the real Courtney?" Gwen teased her before composing her thoughts. "I guess, the main issue I have with you is you're too independent and you don't trust others. I mean, you went psycho at me over Duncan who I wasn't even into as more than friends-"

"I'm so over him now!" Courtney protested as she stamped her foot in frustration. "And besides, it's not like I've done that lately."

"If you'd have let me finish, I might have gotten there," Gwen chided Courtney. "And yeah, things have mostly settled with us, but you need to let some of those other grudges go. I mean, while she can be completely annoying, Lindsay is a nice girl and she wasn't trying to steal Duncan or upstage you last season. And while you do have good ideas, you need to listen to the rest of the team too. Cody told me about the drama challenge, and you two might have done even better if you had listened to him."

Courtney looked like she was on the verge of tears, so Gwen ran over to comfort her. "Sorry! I didn't mean you were doing a terrible job leading us or anything, but you wanted me opinion."

"It's not that," Courtney sniffled as she dabbed at her eyes. "I mean, I know you're right, but it's just hard to change." She abruptly pulled Gwen into a hug, taking Gwen completely by surprise. "Bridgette said she'd help me, but then the guys voted her off.

"Well, maybe I could help you out," Gwen replied as she awkwardly patted Courtney on the back. "You know, I never thought the two of us would be friendsish."

"Yeah, I always thought you were a loner and not at all a team player," Courtney confessed as she smiled at Gwen. "Now, are you ready to own this challenge?"

"You're on," Gwen agreed as they resumed searching.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – You've Got a Friend in Me)**

Courtney – "Ok, for the record, I was already doing a great job as leader and didn't really need Gwen for support, but I guess it's nice to have. Oh, though I guess technically I'm supposed to be voting her off for Heather. Well, the team likes her well enough that she's made it this far, and what Heather doesn't know won't hurt her…or me."

Gwen – "Wow, I've never seen such a vulnerable side out of Courtney, but she's really actually pretty tolerable and sane when she's not going crazy over Duncan. Not that our team really needs a leader, but I guess I'm ok with Courtney taking the role. She's certainly way better than Heather."

* * *

Noticing a poorly buried crate, the duo burst out laughing and began digging it up. "Seriously? It's like they're not even trying anymore," Gwen laughed as they added the crate to their growing collection.

"After all the craziness on this show, an easy challenge now and then is really welcome. Anyways, we might find some more crates on the way back, but we better get working on constructing our piece. Plus, I don't think we can carry many more crates!"

"You have a point there," Gwen agreed as they started heading back towards camp.

"Oh, and congratulations on getting Trent back," Courtney added while the two walked along.

"Thanks! Although, I guess I was the one dragging that out really. If you don't mind me asking, where are things with you and Duncan? I know you say you're over him, but somehow I doubt that."

"Oh, they're complicated. I mean, he really likes me, but I'm not sure if he's really right for me. I mean, he's really cute and deep down super nice, but he's also totally rude and uncontrollable!" Courtney confessed as she twirled her hair around her finger absentmindedly.

Gwen nodded in thought before replying, "Well I think you're doing the right thing. There's no sense in throwing away a million bucks over getting hung up on a guy you're not even sure is right for you, and it's not like it means you can't be friends with him anyways."

Courtney smiled before adding, "Yeah, but being just friends with Duncan is pretty hard. I don't think he understands the concept."

Gwen nodded in agreement before suggesting, "You could always tell him you'll make your decision after the competition. That leaves you free for the game, and doesn't burn all your bridges with him."

"Hmm, I suppose that would work, but it'd probably just make him even harder to get rid of during the game. Oh, we're already back!" Courtney exclaimed as she and Gwen began unpacking their crates and found a set of paints, lots of glue, and some wood.

"Well, it's a start anyways," Gwen replied as she began studying their supplies and sketching a draft of a final product.

"Yeesh, it's about time you got back," Chris complained as he walked over to the two of them. "It's almost like none of you want to have anything to submit for judging!"

Courtney rolled her eyes and countered, "Maybe if you actually gave us supplies rather than hiding them everywhere we would be further along!"

"Hmm, but then where would be the horrible injuries and drama people expect from the show?" Chris quipped as he shrugged and wandered away from Courtney to face the audience. "Speaking of injuries, will Sadie and Noah ever get out of the pit? Will Owen be mauled by a bear? Is Izzy ok or will the raccoons keep her prisoner forever? And will Geoff survive his head injury and fall into the water? For the answers to these questions, and you know, who will win the actual challenge, tune in after the break!"

* * *

AN: I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out overall, and again, I apologize for it taking so long. I won't promise the next one will be up faster, but generally, I get part 2 of a challenge written much more quickly than part 1.

Please leave a review and make sure to vote in my poll. It will affect the amount of screen time Chris, Chef, and especially Jake and Miranda get going forward.


	17. Day 7 Pt 2 I Louvre the Look

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

AN: I didn't get a lot of votes on my last poll or comments via review, so I'm going to leave the question up a little longer. It will affect how active the OCs are throughout the story, so if you have an opinion on them, make sure to vote.

* * *

The camera zoomed back in on Cody and Ezekiel frantically trying to escape the landslide. The two were carefully ducking around rocks and hoping to avoid tripping over anything in their path.

"A cave! We can take cover in there!" Cody suggested as he neared the cage only for Ezekiel to stop him.

"It's way too risky, eh?" What if the entrance is covered with rocks? We might be trapped in there furever!" Ezekiel pointed out. They continued running as the ground started to even out. "Almost there!" Ezekiel cried optimistically but almost instantly after saying that stepped on a loose stone and went tumbling forward.

Cody turned to help him and noticed a large boulder about to slam into Ezekiel. Acting quickly, Cody dove toward Ezekiel, knocking him out of the path of the rocks but taking a few smaller rocks into his side. They scrambled to their feet before any more large rocks could crash into them and continued running until they seemed to have outpaced the shower of stones. They both let out a relieved sigh and exchanged a high five. "Thanks! I can't believe we survived that, eh?" Ezekiel commented as he dabbed at a few small cuts.

"Yeah, that was insane," Cody agreed as he massaged his arm, "But we also lost all our crates." They cautiously approached the remains of the landslide and looked for any sign of their crates, eventually locating on that was pretty battered. Lifting from each side and making sure to keep anything from sliding out any of the damaged parts, they began returning to camp as the camera switched to another view.

When the camera returned, it was following Katie was still wandering through the woods. "Ok, like this tree looks so familiar too, but maybe that's just because like this forest is full of like maybe two kinds of trees." Noticing a clearing, Katie charged towards it and found herself near the mess hall. "Finally, something I recognize!" Katie picked up speed as she ran towards the cabin, hoping someone would be there.

Outside the cabin, Courtney and Gwen were examining their supplies and getting into an argument. "No, no, we need to use more colors!" Courtney protested as she critiqued the supplies Gwen had pulled out.

Gwen scowled and shot back, "Look, are you going to let me lead this project or not?"

"Uh, yes, I mean, eventually, but we need to have a clear plan," Courtney fumbled as she realized her error. She was saved from having to continue when Katie came tearing into the work area, narrowly avoiding damaging the supplies in front of the other girls.

"Ohmygosh, Courtney, Gwen! You have to help!" Katie cried in horror as she frantically waved the pair over to her. "Sadie fell into a pit trying to get a crate!"

"Is the crate alright?" Courtney shouted in alarm as Gwen frowned and shook her head at her. "Uh, I mean, is Sadie ok?" Gwen arched an eyebrow at Courtney, but Katie looked relieved that they were going to help her.

"I think so, but I totally can't get her out on my own. Come on! I need your help!" Katie begged as she started running back to Sadie.

After Katie was out of earshot, Gwen looked at Courtney with a grim expression and locked her eyes on Courtney. "That was pretty cold and win-obsessed, even for you."

"Sadie pelted me with apples. I could have gotten brain damage!" Courtney protested feebly as she realized Gwen was right.

"She apologized and it was ages ago. Get over it," Gwen snapped as she rolled her eyes at Courtney.

Courtney's eyes sank to the ground as she whispered, "I'm trying, but well, it's hard to accept losing, especially when it's due to cheating or Duncan being a backstabbing jerk."

Running back to the camp, Katie looked around with wide eyes and tried to get them to budge, cutting short their conversation. "We like totally need to go now!"

The interruptions continued as Cody and Ezekiel staggered out of the woods with their single crate. Acting quickly, Courtney regained her composure before decreeing, "I should be able to help Sadie with my CIT experience. Gwen, you stay here and help the boys start building."

Without waiting for a response, Courtney grabbed Katie's hand and the two ran off to look for Sadie while Ezekiel and Cody dropped their crate in the supplies pile as a sound like breaking glass tinkled through the air.

"Heh heh, oops," Cody responded nervously as he opened the box to see what the damage was.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Under Control?)**

Courtney – "Ok, so that was really unprofessional of me, but it's just hard to not get upset about how unfairly I was treated. I should have won, twice! But maybe I can be a little nicer to Sadie, for the team's sake."

* * *

On the Killer Bees' side, Leshawna and Heather were picking through the boxes they had found on their second search with dismay. "This is ridiculous," Leshawna groaned as she tossed a package of glitter glue into their growing pile. "How are we supposed to make anything with all this junk? Nothing in here is going to make any kind of large and impressive project."

"Well if we knew Chris were going to judge, it'd be easy enough to just make an idol of him or something, but if it's Chef we need something big and impressive. There's no way Chris would let one of the interns judge alone though," Heather responded confidently as she tried to hedge her bets for winning the challenge. "Well, performance art is art, right?"

"Oh no, Shawnie does not need to be acting again," Leshawna protested. "Besides, I don't think just a performance will cut it."

"No, it probably won't," Heather agreed, "But it will make whatever else we make look better. Now let's just get to work!"

"Yeah, and what are we building?" Leshawna complained as she looked over their collection of supplies again.

"Uh, do we have anything in gold?" Heather suggested as she began looking for paints and eagerly scooped up the glitter glue as well. "You know, to make a hive for the Killer Bees."

Leshawna gave Heather a small container of paint. "This could at least fill up a small area. Ooh! And I bet we can get some wire to use in the frame if we just borrow a little from the fence behind the cabins."

"Good, I'll start ripping up some of my magazines and Lindsay's to make some paper mache to help cover it!" Heather agreed as she started to head into the Killer Bees' cabin but then changed her mind and darted into the Screaming Falcons' instead. "What? Gwen's diary and their stuff is way better than using mine," she added to the camera with a chuckle.

As Katie and Courtney were running through the woods, Courtney was startled to find she could barely keep up with Katie who was being fueled by her separation from Sadie. "Can't we slow down, just a little?" Courtney wheezed as she clutched her side. "I'm getting a cramp!"

"No! I can't be without Sadie any longer, plus she's probably like starving in the pit," Katie protested although she did slow down a slight amount.

"Ok, but I'm here with you at least," Courtney argued, "And I know we're not close friends or anything, but we're not enemies either. Besides, I could use another friend now that Bridgette's gone."

"Well, Sadie is spending more time with Heather, so I guess that could be like, ok," Katie pondered as she jumped over a root in their path. "Besides, like, we probably all need to vote together or the guys will keep voting us out!"

"We at least need a truce so the guys don't vote us off," Courtney continued undaunted before realizing that was what Katie had just said. "Oh, right, sorry about that. People usually don't warm up to me that quickly," Courtney confessed as she smiled at Katie.

"Well, we did have a lot of fun first season before I got eliminated and like, you were pretty nice in the acting challenge. We just, you know, haven't like talked much."

Courtney nodded before surveying their surroundings. "I don't think the woods extend this far. Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Well, not completely," Katie admitted as she looked for a familiar landmark.

Courtney clicked her tongue impatiently, eager to get back to the challenge before walking around their surroundings looking for any sign of that might help her find Sadie. "Well, even with my CIT training, I'm not finding any useful clues. Why don't you tell me what you remember about when you last saw Sadie."

Katie sat down on a rock and Courtney leaned against a tree to help catch her breath while Katie thought. "Ok, so we totally found these yummy berries as we went into the woods and then there was like a crate but it was over a pit and stuff."

Courtney looked at Katie expectantly before adding, "And then?"

"I dunno, Sadie fell in and I got lost looking for camp. I don't remember much more than that," Katie replied with an innocent shrug while Courtney slapped her face in frustration.

"Ok, so that doesn't help much. Let's just keep walking I guess." The two continued their search, calling for Sadie as they went. Eventually, Courtney noticed a lot of destroyed trees from where Owen and the bear had come charging through and decided their best course of action was to follow them.

In the pit, Noah was seated in one corner while Sadie sat on the opposite side, staring at the wall and covering her ears.

As Noah stretched out to take a nap, he commented to himself, "Aside from the throbbing pain from the fall, this is actually kind of nice. Usually the team would call me lazy for just lounging around during a challenge."

"Oh, I so think you're lazy!" Sadie shouted angrily as she turned to face Noah who merely rolled his eyes.

"Well you're doing the same thing. Besides, I thought you weren't talking to me," Noah taunted her as Sadie huffed and turned away again.

"It must have just been the wind!" Sadie shouted as loudly as she could, causing Noah to cringe. "Because I'm totally here all alone and not with a best friend upsetting jerk!"

Growing annoyed with Sadie, Noah stomped over to her and pulled her hands off her ears, causing Sadie to scowl at him and then cross her arms over her chest. "What do you want?" she snarled.

"I want you to just listen to me for a few minutes. Yes, I probably could have handled things better with Katie, but that's in the past. She's over it, so you're probably better off supporting her than being angry with me because screaming at me or pretending I don't exist isn't going to change how I feel about Katie." Sadie continued to act disinterested but she leaned slightly towards Noah to hear what he was saying.

"Anyways, I already told her I was sorry, more or less, and you and I were sort of friends, I guess. Why don't we just go back to that?" Noah suggested as he walked away from Sadie to let her decide.

"Oh, you so actually do like her!" Sadie exclaimed triumphantly as she watched Noah walk away and a happy smile played across her face. "I was so wrong about you lately!"

"No I don't!" Noah shot back defensively. "Besides, how would us being friends again mean that I like Katie?"

Sadie looked at Noah with an expectant expression on her face. "You can't date a girl if all her friends hate you, duh. Well, at least not when her BFFFL does. Obviously, you just want me to not be mad at you so you can date Katie."

Noah looked at Sadie with disbelief before replying, "Yeah, let's just go with that for now."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – It's Not Even Valentine's Day)**

Sadie – "Ohmygosh, Katie is going to be so happy when I tell her that Noah actually is in to her! He was probably just like, too scared to tell Katie originally when she told him she like him. I mean, hello, why else would he have asked her to dance yesterday and then immediately tried to make up with me? Eeeeeeiiiiii!"

Noah – "Seriously? Every time I do something nice, it totally backfires. Note to self, do nothing. And of course, there goes my relaxing break."

* * *

"Ok, so like if you really want to be friends with me again, you should probably apologize too," Sadie explained to Noah as she ran over and sat down next to him.

"Apologize for what? Weren't you the one who was mad at me?" Noah replied dryly.

"Uh, yeah, but that was your fault," Sadie explained. "And you totally said I was stupid and called me a mattress."

"Whatever, that was totally coincidental and not intended to be an insult to you, but I'm sorry anyways." Noah shrugged indifferently.

Missing the lack of sincerity, Sadie squeed happily and scooped Noah into a hug, "And I'm sorry I tried to vote you off and called you a meaniehead and a jerk and all those other awful things!" Noah squirmed in Sadie's grip trying to get a breath of air in and get out of Sadie's arms.

"Uh, thanks, I guess. I mean, I was _really_ hurt by all that," Noah replied as the two were suddenly interrupted by Katie and Courtney calling for Sadie.

"It's them!" Sadie exclaimed excitedly to Noah as she put him down and cupped her hands around her mouth. "We're over here! I knew you could do it!"

"We?" Courtney remarked to Katie in confusion. "I thought we were just looking for Sadie."

"Uh, maybe someone else fell in too?" Katie suggested as they arrived at the edge of the pit and peered down. "Noah?" Katie remarked in confusion as she saw him.

"Katie, we're not fighting anymore!" Sadie called excitedly as she waved at her friend.

"OMG. You so have to tell me all about it!" Katie called back happily as Courtney cut in with a light cough. "Uh, after the challenge!"

"There's not much for supplies here, so how are we going to get them out?" Courtney demanded as she looked for something they could use.

"I have a plan," Noah interjected as everyone turned to him. "Sadie can toss me into the air, and then you two can catch me and pull me out. Then, we'll have Courtney reach in while Katie and I stop her from falling all the way into the pit. Sadie should be able to use the pieces of this crate to help elevate her and the jump the rest of the way to Courtney. Oh, but we should probably toss some supplies out first."

"Great, any objections?" Courtney quickly asked as she took charge. Everyone shook their heads and took their positions and Sadie and Noah hurled out the supplies in the pit. Courtney did one last inspection to make sure they had everything before adding, "Ok Sadie, now!"

Sadie grabbed Noah and tossed him to far forward, slamming him into the walls of the pit which he slid back down with his face caked in mud.

"Ouch, more up next time, not forward," he groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Oopsies! Sorry," Sadie apologized as she prepared to toss Noah again. "Ok, this time, I've got it." She heaved Noah into the air where he was able to take Courtney and Katie's hands. Between them pulling and him kicking his feet against the wall, they managed to get him out and the trio paused for a moment to refresh.

"Are you ready, Sadie?" Katie called excitedly as she prepared to start hoisting Sadie out.

Courtney looked around nervously before adding, "Maybe we should tie ourselves with a vine to a tree, just in case. It never hurts to have a backup plan."

"If there's a vine, couldn't you just lower it down?" Sadie pointed out as she stretched, eager to leave the pit.

"It might snap either way, but it's probably more likely to snap if we try to lift you up with it. I mean, this way, we might not need it at all," Noah pointed out as he helped Courtney secure herself to a tree and looped it around his and Katie's ankles as well. "This could end really, really badly."

Sadie got into position and used the crate pieces to get as high as possible. The camera switched to slow motion as Sadie jumped and her hands met with Courtney's. It then panned over to Noah and Katie as they strained to stop Courtney from tumbling into the pit and Courtney tugged with all her strength to raise Sadie. The vine stretched and her eyes widened in horror, but with a last heave Sadie came flying out of the pit, bowling the group over.

"Eeeeeiiiii!" We did it!" Katie exclaimed as she ran over to Sadie and pulled her into a hug as the two danced around happily. Courtney nodded in satisfaction while Noah cracked a small smile. The two were soon pulled into the hug by Sadie and the group stayed like that for a moment.

"Ok, this is nice and all, but we've got a challenge to win. Let's pick these supplies up and head back to Gwen," Courtney ordered as everyone pulled apart and followed her instructions.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – It Takes Two…or Four)**

Sadie – "Ok, so like that was pretty cool of Noah and Courtney to help us out like that. I mean, Noah needed help too, but I guess he's not so bad. And Courtney seems to hate me a little bit less!"

Katie – "I am so, so, so glad that Sadie is safe because even though Courtney is like super smart, and strong and stuff, she's like no replacement for Sadie. And I soooo found my way around the woods today, kind of."

* * *

Duncan dove into the river and began frantically swimming with the current to get to Geoff. "Yeah, this really, really sucks," Duncan groaned to himself as another wave pounded over him. He spat out water and struggled to reorient himself to find Geoff. Locating him again, Duncan managed to wrap his arm around Geoff and begin swimming towards land. Hearing Geoff groan softly, Duncan let out a relieved sigh before tossing Geoff onto land and climbing out himself. Gasping for breath, Duncan began examining Geoff and turned him onto his side. While he was recovering, Duncan watched their crate race by but decided diving in to save it probably wasn't worth the effort.

Eventually, Geoff revived and groggily asked, "Uh, what happened?"

"Just a little near death experience. You know, nothing new," Duncan quipped as he steadied Geoff. "Oh, and we lost all our crates, but I think the team still has one of them since Justin and Trent grabbed it and all."

Geoff frowned and replied, "I told you that was a bad idea dude." He tried to stand up but quickly sat back down as he experienced a throbbing pain in his head. "Uh, I should probably rest a little longer," Geoff admitted as he massaged his temples.

"Fine, and I suppose I can get you to the medical tent when we get back. Sorry man," Duncan apologized.

"Hey, we're cool, and it'll be a wicked story to tell my bros back home! I just hope I didn't freak Bridgette out too much."

* * *

**(Confession Cam – You Just Got Punked!)**

Duncan – "Do I regret trying to prank that doofus Trent? Not at all. Do I regret Geoff getting hurt instead? Yeah, I mean, it's a little funny, but he's not a total loser, so that takes all the fun out of it."

Geoff – "I miss you Bridge! But I'm going to be ok after that, really!"

* * *

Before Geoff had time to fully recover, Owen came wailing out of the woods, nearly trampling Geoff. Duncan quickly darted in front of him and smacked Owen to try to get him to calm down. "Big Guy. What's the hurry?"

Owen's eyes were still wild and he glanced around before stammering while pointing frantically behind him, "Grrr! B-b-"

"Uh, what?" Geoff replied in confusion as a roar echoed from the woods. "Oh, I get it, bear!"

Owen nodded in reply before collapsing from exhaustion. "Great, I'm glad Owen's always ready to help with a lot of courage," Duncan complained as he cracked his knuckles. "Ok, normally I'd be all up for saving our own skin and just getting out of here, but I don't think you can run in this state."

Geoff tried standing again, "No, no, dude! I can totally help you fight the bear." Geoff was suddenly hit with another wave of dizziness and he sank back to the ground. "Or not! Good luck dude!"

"Gee, thanks," Duncan replied as the bear came charging out of the woods, easily batting Duncan aside with a swipe of its paw. Duncan examined the cut on his chest before turning on the bear that was closing in on Owen. "Oh, so that's how you want it?" Duncan scooped up a branch and crept up behind the bear, smashing it over the head, only to have the stick crack in his hands. "That's not good."

The bear let out another angry roar and turned its attention from Owen. "Oh crap," Duncan whimpered as he ran off into the woods with the bear in hot pursuit. Geoff watched in horror as Duncan was chased off before crawling over to Owen and trying to shake him awake.

"Aaaaaah!" Owen shrieked as he woke up before letting out a relieved chuckle when he saw Geoff. "Man, I had the worst dream. There was a bear and it was trying to eat me and then I ran into you and Duncan." Seeing Geoff's disapproving expression, Owen's face fell. "Oh, that wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Uh, no dude, and now Duncan's probably been eaten by a bear. Man, this has just been a bad day," Geoff groaned as he finally regained enough composure to get to his feet. "I guess we should just head back dude, and maybe we'll find Duncan on the way?"

As the two walked along, Duncan suddenly dropped down from a tree in front of them. "Ghost!" Owen shouted as he prepared to run away before Duncan grabbed his collar to stop him from bolting. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you ripped limb from limb by a bear vindictive spirit! I just wanted some berries and didn't know the bear would chase me or eat you, honest!" Owen sobbed hysterically. "Now you're going to curse me forever and steal my soul, Waaaahhhh!"

"I'm not a ghost, idiot," Duncan replied in annoyance as he finally let go of Owen who scuttled away. "I just hid in the tree until the bear went away. I don't know about the rest of you, but I've had enough of this challenge for the day." Duncan then turned and started heading back to camp. "Coming?"

"I'm so glad you're alright, man!" Geoff exclaimed happily as he ran over and patted Duncan on the back. "I thought you were toast for sure!"

"Me too!" Owen cried as he pulled the two of them into him.

"Aaah! Injuries dude!" Duncan exclaimed as he pushed back against Owen. "But yeah, it'll take more than a bear to beat me. I mean, I've gotten out of closer situations than that before."

Eager to change the subject, Owen pointed out, "Hey look! A box of supplies!" He quickly ran over and shook the tree it was in, causing the box to tumble out of the tree and nearly crush Geoff and Duncan who both dove out of the way at the last minute. "My bad!" Owen apologized sheepishly as Duncan glared at him and Geoff looked at him in annoyance.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Accidents Happen… A Lot)**

Owen – "Good gravy I've caused a lot of accidents today! Ok, as of that last one, I'm not going to cause another today!" *Owen stands up, accidently ripping the toilet seat off in the process* "Starting now!" *Owen steps on a roll of toilet paper and falls into the Confessional door, falling out of the confessional and breaking the door off in the process* "I mean now!"

Geoff – "Ugh, today is not my day. I nearly drowned, Duncan and I got no crates, and then I nearly got crushed by a crate. I wish my good luck babe were here to make me feel better. Hey, didn't this thing have a door before?"

* * *

At the Screaming Falcons' campsite, Gwen was directing Cody and Ezekiel. "This is going to be a challenge since we don't have much for supplies and we don't have a lot of people to help out. I'm thinking we want to make a three-dimensional work of art, and since Chris will probably be judging it, we should work him into it." Gwen made a gagging noise, getting a chuckle from the boys. "Anyways, I think we should just try to make a model of Chris with a Falcon landing on his arm. It won't be too difficult, but it also has something representing our team if he's not judging. Besides, with Heather directing the Killer Bees, there's sure to be tons of fighting which means we can pull ahead."

"So, Heather's attitude will get us the win?" Ezekiel pointed out hopefully.

"Exactly. I just hope they don't vote out Trent after the challenge!" Gwen worried as she began examining the supplies they had at the time.

Cody quickly tried to reassure Gwen. "I don't see that happening. I mean, Geoff and Leshawna are on his side, and I don't think anyone's on Heather's."

"Yeah, but she's always up to something. Everyone knows that by now, and I don't see how Tyler and Beth could have gotten eliminated if someone wasn't helping her. They screwed up, but everyone knows Heather is pure evil by this point." Gwen then dragged the crates back over. "These will be good for getting some height and a solid base. These paints and feathers aren't going to help much with structure after all. Still, the feathers were a lucky find though for helping us get a really realistic texture."

Cody and Ezekiel quickly piled the crates where Gwen directed them while Gwen grabbed a block of Styrofoam and began carving it into the shape of a falcon. Shaking her head at her work, she complained, "Ugh, it looks way too lame. Falcons should be fierce, not like this thing."

Cody popped up behind Gwen and examined it closely. "I think it looks great, you know, you're just such a talented artist, Gwen!"

Blushing, Gwen quickly shot back, "I'm not that good. I think you're just flattering me so the Codemeister can 'get another girl.'"

"Hey, the Codemeister is good with the ladies, but he wouldn't mess with another guy's girl, especially not a great guy like Trent!"

While Gwen and Cody were talking, Ezekiel continued working on moving the crates. Noticing a little extra weight on one of them, he turned it upside down and called triumphantly as a tarp and some glue tumbled out. "Better than nothing, eh?"

Noticing the work Ezekiel had been doing, Cody quickly apologized. "Sorry man! You can take a break while I take over." Cody ran over and began trying to get the last crate on top only to realize he was a little too short to get it all the way up there. "Err, maybe I need a little help before that break." Gwen chuckled as she began pushing feathers into the Styrofoam bird.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Build Me Up, Buttercup)**

Ezekiel – "That was hard work, eh? But Gwen had lots of good ideas, so I think Courtney will be really impressed when she gets back!"

Gwen – "The work was progressing too well, and at least the boxes Courtney and I found weren't that hard to get, so I got pretty worried at this point. I mean, what kind of challenge from Chris is this safe?"

Chris – *Chris is seated reading off a notecard* "We here at Total Drama care nothing more than the safety of our competitors and thus test all our challenges to make sure they're at least 50% survivable. Yeesh! Glad that's over!" *Chris tosses the notecard behind him*

* * *

As Gwen had predicted, things were going much less smoothly at the Killer Bees' cabin where Heather and Trent were arguing.

"We are not building a shrine to you! It doesn't even matter who judges. None of them will like that," Trent shouted in frustration.

"It's not a shrine to me, it's a beehive attached to a throne, and who would make a better queen bee to put on it than me? I mean, hello, I'm actually popular unlike the rest of the girls on the team except maybe Lindsiot. But she'd probably mess it up. The choice is obvious," Heather responded smugly. "Justin, Leshawna, go find a chair in one of the cabins and bring it over here for our base.

"Ugh, whatever," Leshawna shot back as she left to grab a chair. When she noticed Justin wasn't following her, she turned back and shouted, "Oh, I know you are not trying to get out of this challenge! Now get moving."

"But I might get a splinter or strain my back. I'm sure you'll be fine," Justin replied with a shrug. When he saw Leshawna's glare, he shook his head sadly. "I didn't want to have to do this, but-" Justin then whipped off his shirt. "I think you'll be ok with doing it now."

Leshawna looked at Justin for a moment and lost her focus. However, she quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts. "No, I think you're going to help me. Now put your shirt back on and let's go. We don't have all day."

Justin's jaw dropped and he followed glumly after Leshawna.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Not Even an Ingle)**

Justin – "No, no! I can't be losing my charm this early in the season! Jesus, you know, my awesome agent, and I practiced to stop this from happening again. Ok, stay calm, Justin, you can get it together and win the girls over." *Justin runs out of the confessional in a panic*

Leshawna – "Justin might be good looking, but that's not enough to keep him in the game. Besides, I have my man Harold already, so why would I need Justin?"

* * *

Now that Leshawna and Justin were gone, Trent and Heather's fight was audible again. "For the last time, it doesn't matter if it makes the most sense for you to be the queen bee. We don't need a queen bee in the first place!"

"Trent, you want to be a team player so you can stay in the game with Gwen, don't you? Then you better help the team," Heather replied with a nasty smirk.

"Ugh, what will it be, your highness," Trent mocked as he walked over and continued unloading supplies.

Heather smiled and began collecting bottles of glitter glue for herself. "I knew you'd see it my way, Trent. I'm so glad we had this little talk."

Shouting soon cut them off as Leshawna and Justin returned. "You're barely even supporting your end! Why don't you use your big, strong arms and maybe help us out for a change!" Leshawna protested as she walked backwards with the chair, nearly crashing into Heather.

"Watch it, you oafs!" Heather shouted as she jumped out of the way.

"Well maybe if someone who could actually see had said something, I wouldn't have nearly hit you," Leshawna snapped as she dropped the chair onto the ground.

"I would have, but I couldn't see anything around your big-" Justin started in a huff before Leshawna charged over to him.

"You do not want to finish that unless you want me to slap you silly!" Leshawna threatened him as Trent ran over to intercede.

"Calm down everyone! Leshawna, I'm sure Justin didn't mean to not help out, he's just worried about his contracts is all. And Justin, I'm sure Leshawna's just stressed out. She had to spend the entire challenge with Heather after all."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Sure, bring me into this! Not everything bad that happens is my fault you know."

"True, sometimes it's Chris, but I think it's safe to say this one was you," Trent retorted before turning back to Leshawna and Justin. "Anyways, you're both great people and great team members. Can't you get along?" The two both just huffed and refused to make eye contact. "Well, can you at least make a truce until we finish the challenge so the other team doesn't beat us?"

The two quickly glanced between each other and Trent and responded together, "Fine!"

"As long as he actually helps us finish the challenge," Leshawna added, trying to get the last dig.

"And as long as she stops complaining about everything I do or don't do," Justin added quickly, earning him another eye roll from Leshawna.

Heather cleared her throat. "Are you all done with your little group love therapy session thing? Because in case you all forgot, we're in the middle of a challenge! Get back to work!" The group turned their attention to the chair and began the transformation of it into a golden beehive.

* * *

"Look, it's that tree again!" Lindsay called excitedly as she pointed at a random tree.

Eva grumbled something inaudible under her breath before replying, "Yeah, that's really something. Can we just look for Izzy in peace?"

"Ok, like play the quiet game? I am so good at that!" Lindsay exclaimed as she clapped happily. "Ok, starting now!"

A brief smile crossed Eva's face at the peace and quiet, but Lindsay gave up seconds later. "Ok, you totally win! Hey look! It's that tree again!" as she pointed at another random tree.

"I'm thrilled," Eva scoffed before going back to brooding.

"Ooh, can we talk about Trent and you again? I mean, that's like so cute!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Eva flinched before shooting back tersely, "There's nothing to discuss. He's with Gwen, and that's that."

"Oh, but you two can so be friends, and maybe even like, you can get a different boyfriend!" Lindsay suggested.

"I don't need a boyfriend," Eva responded gruffly. "And I think Trent and I are friends, but I'm watching Gwen. Anyways, I'm sure Izzy will turn up eventually, so we might as well try to track down some more crates and then head back to camp."

"But what if she's lost?" Lindsay protested as she paused to catch her breath by leaning on a tree.

"Izzy does this sometimes," Eva responded with a shrug. The two heard a click and the tree Lindsay was leaning on suddenly started whirring and withdrew into the ground.

"Uh, I didn't do it, I swear!" Lindsay protested as she backed away from the hole.

Suddenly, Izzy poked her head from the hole with stripes painted on her face and a raccoon mask. "You've found Laniya's lair! Prepare to fight fiends. Oh wait, hey guys, what's up? Come on in! The fortress of awesomeness is like, incredible!"

"Ok!" Lindsay agreed as she walked over to the hole and prepared to climb in before Eva stopped her.

"Enough goofing around Izzy, we have a challenge to do," Eva demanded causing Izzy to shake her head.

"Who's this Izzy. It's Laniya. Anyways, the raccoons gave me 5 crates, so like, that's plenty!" Izzy protested as she ducked back under the ground and tossed the crates out one by one.

"Guess the rodents were good for something," Eva joked as she grabbed three of the crates. "Now get the others, and let's get this over with."

"Aww, but I wanted to see the fortress of incredible awesomeness!" Lindsay whined as she tried to climb down the hole only for Eva to restrain her and shake her head. "Fine, you meanie."

"Ok, bye guys! Thanks for everything!" Izzy called to the raccoons who popped out of the hole near her and chittered before scampering off. Izzy scooped up two more crates and the group started heading back to camp.

"So like, what exactly happened, Lillian?" Lindsay asked Izzy as they returned to camp.

"Laniya!" Izzy snapped before composing herself. "Well, you know how raccoons are. They saw me and realized I was like, their queen and stuff and like, they were watching what was going on, so they already had all the boxes. I think they even filled one with fish for us!"

"That would explain the smell," Eva groaned as she dumped one of her boxes on the ground.

"But what if we need raw fish?" Lindsay argued. "Like, this one time at cheer camp, I thought they said to bring your salmon, but they totally wanted us to bring our smile. Hello, your smile is attached so you can't forget it. Anyways, I brought this salmon, and like the cheer captain said it was gross, and then she like took it and threw it away, but it drew all these seagulls over. Anyways, if we need lots of birds, the fish will totally be helpful!"

Eva stared at Lindsay blankly, but Izzy nodded, and added, "Right, and we know how Justin hates getting covered in raw fish for some reason, so we can use that if he gets annoying! Plus, the birds pecking at him will make it even more fun!"

"Aww, but Justin is so hot and nice!" Lindsay complained as she took the fish crate. "And like, he might not be as awesome as Tyler, but we should like not do something like that. It'd be totally mean."

"Whatever, you two can bring the useless fish back, but let's just pick up the pace so we don't lose the challenge!" Eva exclaimed in a huff as she took the lead on going back to camp.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Don't Worry, Be Happy)**

Izzy – "Izzy doesn't get why everyone's always so worried about the challenges. Why sign up for all this crazy fun and then just worry about strategy and winning? I mean, if you really want money, you just need to make a bet with Chef or ransom Chris's hair gel! " *Izzy holds up several bottles of hair gel with Chris's face on them and cackles* "You'll never find them if you don't pay up, McLean!"

* * *

Back at the camps, two groups of teammates were quickly converging at once. Izzy, Lindsay, and Eva dropped their crates in front of Heather who whined, "What took you so long?" Suddenly noticing Izzy's paint and Eva's annoyed expression, Heather cut them off. "You know what? I don't care. Just get to work already!"

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Leshawna complained as she shoved one of the crates away from her at Justin darted behind Trent to protect himself.

"I think it's making my skin less shiny just being near it!" Justin wailed.

"It's just fish!" Izzy explained happily as she pulled out a few of them. "Does anyone want some?"

"Ewww, Izzy, get rid of that!" Trent gagged as he covered his face.

"Awww, but what if we need it later?" Lindsay protested until the smell hit her nose. "Or not. Ewww, that is so gross!"

"I'm on it," Eva grunted as she grabbed the crated and dragged it over to the river as the rest of the team went back to work.

Katie, Sadie, Courtney, and Noah also dragged themselves into the Screaming Falcons' camp, looking very beat up and dirty. The group slumped to the ground in exhaustion as their other team mates crowded around them.

"You guys look awful, eh?" Ezekiel gasped as he tried to help Courtney tend to a small cut on her leg.

"Yeah, what happened?" Cody added as he handed some ice to Katie and Sadie who tried to hold a piece to each other.

Courtney frowned and prepared to recount their story. "Well, we found Sadie and Noah, but then someone started pelting us with rocks. Knowing how he's such a Neanderthal, it was probably Duncan."

"Or that like super mean intern, uh whatever his name is," Sadie suggested. "I mean, hello, Leshawna told me all about how he chased her around in a spider suit yesterday.

"Whoever it was, they are so going to have a lawsuit from me! As if that wasn't enough, something set off a stampede of raccoons!"

Noah was nursing a bite on his arm and interjected, "If I get rabies from one of those disgusting fur balls, I'll help you in suing Chris."

Gwen finished surveying everyone to make sure they weren't too injured before adding, "I know this has been a long day, but we are still in a challenge. We could really use your help, you know, if you don't need to go to the infirmary."

"Oh, but I didn't get to tell you the worst of it!" Courtney argued as she prepared to go into a full-fledged rant.

Katie stopped her, pointing out, "There'll like totally be time for that later, but like, it would kind of suck to lose after all that. I mean, I'm still impressed you managed to get us out of that cage!"

"Yeah, I thought we were totally going to die when those woolly beavers were let loose after us!" Sadie agreed as she hugged Katie and the two shivered.

"You could tell me about it while we work, eh?" Ezekiel suggested, earning him a thumbs up from Cody.

"Fine," Courtney responded with a sigh, "But only because it's a leader's job to hold things together when they look bad! And where is Owen?"

"He should have been here by now," Noah responded with a shrug. "I mean, I know he's slow, but if Katie had time to come here and return with you and come back again with all of us, Owen should have been able to make it here once."

The Screaming Falcons began increasing the pace of their work while the Killer Bees unpacked their new materials and started working again as well.

The camera switched to Chris who was sitting in a chair drinking some chocolate milk served to him by Miranda. "Yeah, this is not the drama or pain you expect from Total Drama, so let's just skip to the good part!"

Chef nodded and replied, "Chris man, this is why you're a visionary!" He accepted a drink from Miranda and took a sip. "And actually having live interns to serve us is even better! We should not kill them all off next time too!" Chris nodded and the two laughed and high fived.

The screen briefly faded to black before zooming in on the Killer Bees' cabin, Heather was surveying what they had finished and mused to herself, "Not bad, but it's not quite there."

"But we're all out of everything but paint and a little glitter glue," Justin protested as he gestured toward their nearly depleted supplies.

"See, I told you we were going to need that fish!" Lindsay interjected as she pouted at the team.

"Lindsay, it would smell even worse now and probably have attracted flocks of birds which could have ruined the project too," Trent explained to her.

"Oh, maybe, but I was still right," Lindsay argued as she looked over their project again.

"Izzy can find more stuff! Let's go, Eva and Lindsay!" Izzy shouted excitedly as she ran towards the woods while Lindsay and Eva exchanged an exhausted glance.

Chris, who had been walking by overheard her and added, "Well you better hurry. There's only 20 minutes left."

"Ugh, I don't think that's enough time for us to get more supplies," Leshawna protested.

"Don't care!" Chris responded smugly as he walked away. "Maybe you should have thought of that sooner."

"You know what, I think you-" Eva began angrily as she wound up to yell at Chris before her team quieted her down.

"Duncan and Geoff better get here with supplies quickly if we're going to do anything," Trent commented, "But unlike Heather, I think it looks fine. What do you think, Lindsay? You're the captain."

"I'm the captain? But then why is Heather telling everyone what to do? Anyways, it's so sparkly that there's no way we can lose!" Lindsay gushed excitedly as she finished examining their project.

As Duncan, Geoff, and Owen approached the campsite, Duncan stuck his foot out and tripped Owen. "Thanks for carrying it all this way, but I'll just be taking my payment for saving you from the bear." Duncan quickly scooped up Owen's crate and began running toward camp.

"Hey, but I found that," Owen protested as he looked up from the ground.

"Sorry dude, but we need it too!" Geoff apologized as he ran after Duncan.

Seeing the two run up to the camp with only one crate, Heather scoffed, "About time you got here, but one crate? That is totally unacceptable. It better be very useful." Geoff pried off the lid and Heather looked inside. "Perfect!" She scooped out the fabric inside and turned back to her team. "Leshawna, Lindsay, you're with me. The rest of you, finish the last coat of paint and try not to wreck everything."

"Give me back my crate!" Owen shouted as he came barreling into the campsite, not realizing where he was and charging past the Killer Bees.

"What on Earth?" Gwen asked in confusion as she saw the dust cloud heading toward the Screaming Falcons.

The team dove away from their project as Noah shouted, "Owen, no! The sculpture!"

A jarring crash filled the air as Owen plowed into the sculpture shattering it a ton of pieces. A horrified gasp arose from the team and Courtney screamed in frustration while everyone else glared at Owen who blushed sheepishly.

"Augh! Owen, you ruined everything. We're going to lose for sure now!" Courtney started storming away angrily until Cody stopped her.

"No wait. I have an idea. It won't be as good as our original project, but it just might work, especially if Miranda judges!"

"It can't be worse than this," Courtney groaned as she gestured at the wreckage and held up the largest piece she could find.

"It's not that bad, I mean, ok I can't think of anything positive to say about this," Katie admitted as she examined a few of the deformed pieces.

"Me either," Sadie agreed as she picked up part of the falcon head only for it to further crumble in her hands."

"What are you doing?" Chris shouted as he looked at their pile of rubble. "There's only like fifteen minutes left, and your project looks horrible!"

"Oh yeah, because we totally intended it to look like this," Gwen quipped sarcastically.

Chris chuckled maliciously. "Sucks to be you guys then."

The team looked dejectedly at the pile before Ezekiel tried to perk everyone up, "So where do we start, eh?"

"It's your call, Cody," Courtney replied before turning on Owen. "Except for you. Go stand by a tree and don't touch anything!"

"No wait! We need Owen too!" Cody protested as he waved Owen back over and began explaining his plan.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – A Million, Million, Million Little Pieces)**

Owen – "I'm really, really, really done causing accidents today! Swearsies! I just hope the other guys still want an alliance after this or my goose is cooked. Mmmmmm…."

Cody – "I don't really think I can turn this around, but Gwen is counting on me, and I really don't want to let her down!"

* * *

After a bit more time had elapsed, Chris checked his watch and then whipped out his megaphone. "Ok campers! Your time is up just about…NOW!" Everyone recoiled in shock at the outburst and quickly began clearing their supplies.

"Costume time people!" Heather ordered as her team begrudgingly slipped into the cabin to change.

"Anyways, your projects will be judged by none other than….Chef!"

"That's right, and I am not just going to accept your usual garbage. If both teams have terrible projects, you will be remaking them, even if you have to stay up all night." Chef threatened as he glared at both teams.

"Are you for real? Haven't we been through enough today?" Leshawna groaned as she poked her head out the window, nearly catching her headband with antennas on it as she ducked back in.

"Yeah, I guess you've been through enough, and this challenge isn't nearly dangerous enough, so I'm just going to say whichever one Chef thinks is less awful wins." Chris interjected causing Chef to scowl and start muttering to himself.

"Lousy Chris, wouldn't know true art if it hit him upset the head. We could have had a masterpiece but instead we have this thing." Chef stopped in front of the Screaming Falcons' project which was now a very smushed looking bird sculpture with many of the former pieces wedged back together and held together with a small amount of tape and glue. Ezekiel quickly ran over and supported it as it nearly tipped over.

"It, uh, symbolizes the way the game really takes a toll on you," Cody interjected hopefully as he stalled for time.

Gwen, taking the hint, quickly added, "Yeah, you know how it is on the battlefield. Even once proud symbols get worn down after all that abuse."

"True, but it still looks terrible. I mean, did you have Owen sit on this piece of trash or something?" Owen chuckled nervously and scratched himself in response. "Next project!"

"We have something a little different, Chef," Heather informed him as she slid into the throne and posed revealing her costume. Heather was wearing a mostly gold outfit with thing silk wings behind her and a crown on her head. She was wearing a striped shirt made to look like a bee's body. "Obviously, I'm the queen bee and my drones would be happy to put on a show for you." Heather clapped her hands and her team emerged from the cabin wearing more hastily made versions of Heather's costume.

Lindsay excitedly ran out of the cabin, wearing an outfit that was similar to Heather's in quality and just missing the crown. She ran over to Heather yelling, "Moooooo!"

"Uh, Lindsay, bees buzz," Heather hissed to her as she drew closer.

"Oh yeah! I mean, bzzzz!" Lindsay quickly added as her cheeks flushed slightly.

Izzy followed out of the cabin quickly, carrying a stick which she used to poke Chef. "Haha! Izzy the Warrior Bee totally stung you!" she cackled as she ran over to Heather, causing Leshawna, Justin, and Geoff to come racing out of the cabin too to stop Izzy from going to much further.

When nothing else happened, Heather cleared her throat and Duncan, Trent, and Eva all came out of the cabin looking very bitter and wearing costumes that had rather torn wings patched up with tinfoil. The Screaming Falcons erupted into laughter causing Trent to blush and Eva and Duncan to glare menacingly at them. Approaching the throne, Eva launched Trent to the top of it and she and Duncan took their places to the sides of it.

Chef paused in thought before giving his evaluation. "Very, very, very tacky." A worried look crossed Heather's face while Trent and Eva smirked maliciously and leaned in towards Heather. "But, it was still way better than the Screaming Falcons' pile of garbage, and all the gold was so sparkly! Killer Bees win!" Trent and Eva deflated slightly but then shrugged it off and joined the team in sharing high fives.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – To the Spoiled Goes the Victory)**

Heather – "Yeah, I knew putting my team in their place, being servants to me, was the way to go. And I am so keeping that throne after the competition! I decorated it with so much glitter glue!"

* * *

Chris quickly turned the attention back to himself, making sure to get the defeated looking Screaming Falcons in the background. "And looks like you lose, Screaming Falcons! Get ready to place your votes and send a teammate home, again."

As the Killer Bees were leaving to celebrate, Justin quickly slipped away from the group and pulled Owen over to him. "Owen, a quick word of advice. I know you have your alliance going strong, but you need to get Noah to vote with you for sure this time, and what you need to do is vote out one of the girls! You have a huge target on your back after today, so you need to not forget, ok buddy?"

Owen saluted Justin before answering, "You can count on me! My alliance is totally on top. I mean, we caused the last two eliminations on our team, which, you know, kind of sucked cause Bridgette and DJ were both like, really nice and fun, but at least the team is staying strong!"

"Right, well, just be careful because I want you in the merge with me!" Justin responded with surprising sincerity before leaving Owen to find Katie and Sadie.

"Ladies, listen, I know things look bad since Owen cause some damage for you today, but you know who's the real problem on your team? Noah. His bad attitude it bringing you down unlike Owen who's always so fun and ready to party."

"Owen is really fun," Katie agreed as she grew entranced with Justin's flirting.

"And Justin always has the best ideas!" Sadie agreed as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

Justin smiled before responding, "So then, you'll vote out Noah?"

The two hesitated as Justin's hypnotic powers waned a bit, "Well, he did sort of make up with me today," Sadie admitted as she was lost in thought. "So, it'd be a teensy bit mean to vote him out now."

"We could totally vote for, uh, maybe Cody?" Katie suggested. "Not that he's a bad guy or anything, but we have to vote for someone."

Justin frowned at having his plan thwarted but decided splitting the vote was still better for Owen. "Wow, you two are just as smart as you are beautiful. What an excellent plan! I'll see you two ladies later I'm sure."

"Bye, Justin!" the duo responded with a lovesick sigh.

Nearby, Heather had also slipped away from the Killer Bees and gathered Noah and Courtney. "I know it might be hard to get people to vote for Gwen today when she was a lot more helpful than Owen, but you need to try. I mean, Noah, you're friends with Owen, right? You wouldn't vote him out."

"I guess," Noah responded with a noncommittal shrug, "But wouldn't it make more sense to find out what other people are doing to help him out?"

"And Gwen's actually useful, so voting her out would weaken the team, unlike eliminating Owen," Courtney protested defiantly as she pulled out her notebook and quickly scribbled something in it.

"Fine, but maybe I won't be able to help you two out next time the Bees go to elimination," Heather responded bitterly as she stormed off to rejoin her team.

"So, I don't suppose I can talk you into voting Owen?" Courtney began awkwardly receiving a dismissive sneer from Noah. "Ok, fine, but we'll see what happens tonight!" Courtney warned him before turning away.

"Katie, Sadie, over here!" she called as she approached the two. "Listen, I'm sure after such a traumatic day, we're all ready to go to bed after making sure we keep each other safe. We're voting for Owen, right?"

Noticing the group, Gwen walked over and asked, "What's going on here?"

"We're having a girls' strategy time, so you should get in here too!" Courtney called over her shoulder.

"Is there any question that we're voting out Owen?" Gwen responded dismissively. "Look, I'm meeting Trent but unless things change, that's what I'm doing, so let me know what you decide." With that, Gwen crossed over to the Killer Bees cabin.

"Owen is like, totally fun," Sadie protested while Katie nodded along with her.

"Yeah, no one brings as much fun to a party!"

"And no one bring as much failure to a challenge or stench to a cabin," Courtney argued defensively. "Look, we've been through a lot together today, so we're totally all in this together, right? I mean, you heard Gwen's with us too."

"I dunno," Katie mumbled as she looked to Sadie for support.

"We'll probably, like maybe do it," Sadie agreed causing Courtney to groan.

"Fine, but you should think that the guys are voting together, so if the four of us don't work together, we'll be going! I'm just trying to stop you two from getting separated so early and getting eliminated like Bridgette!" Hearing that reminder, Katie and Sadie looked less certain and quickly began conferring with each other as the camera switched to the guys.

"So…" Owen began uncertainly as he addressed his alliance, "I might have messed up a little today, so I understand if you're not on my side anymore, but I could really, really use the help voting today."

"We wouldn't abandon you, eh?" Ezekiel reassured him as he patted Owen on the back.

Cody looked a little less certain but eventually added, "Yeah, we're with you til the end, Big Guy. But, who are we voting out? Not Gwen, right?"

"How about Sadie? I mean, people were going to vote her out earlier," Ezekiel pointed out. Cody and Owen both quickly agreed.

"Then we just need Noah's vote to be safe or at least force a tie," Cody pointed out. "I mean, there's no way the girls will all work together this time though, right?"

Noah then walked into their meeting and looked suspiciously at the group since they were all eyeing him intently. "Can I help you?"

"Noah, you've got to vote with us buddy!" Owen begged as he dropped down on his knees in front of him and tried to come up with something to offer him. "I'll even, uh, eat you shoes!"

Cody and Ezekiel quickly shook their heads at Owen causing Owen to restate, "You know, or anything else you need disposed of?"

"Who are you voting for?" Noah demanded as he backed a few steps away from Owen, barely fazed by Owen's poor offer.

"Sadie, which is great since she kind of hates you!" Owen cried excitedly as he began kissing Noah's feet.

Noah took another step backwards and hesitated before replying, "Not as much anymore and besides, wouldn't Katie be even more useless and annoying without her?"

"Dude, you totally like Katie, but it's cool. You'll have a better chance of getting with her without Sadie taking up all her time!" Cody replied as he put his arm around Noah and prepared to offer him more advice.

"Except, even if I wanted to date Katie, which I don't, she'd do nothing but cry without Sadie so it'd be annoying. Look, I'll think about it, but why don't you all think about voting out Gwen or Courtney or something. At least then we don't effectively lose two players." Noah responded before leaving to relax in the cabin. With that, Noah left the group behind.

* * *

Over at the Killer Bees cabin, Geoff was recounting his misadventures. "So then, I go flying into the river and hit my head. It was totally radical, but like, I probably could have died or something lame like that!"

"Yeah, it was pretty wild, but I'd just as soon not do it again," Duncan admitted, glad that Geoff had kept the failed prank portion of it a secret.

"I guess it makes sense why it took you two so long to join us," Justin joked only to receive a stern look from Leshawna.

"Mmmhmm, but at least they were helpful once they got here!" Leshawna shouted at Justin.

"Ugh, would you lay off him already?" Heather protested as she came to Justin's defense. "He might not do everything for the team, but I'm sure he's contributing in other ways."

An uneasy silence fell over the team until Lindsay tried to perk everyone back up again. "Izzy like totally was carried off by these super smart raccoons too!"

"Ok, that was like super crazy fun! Izzy wishes she was back with them already," Izzy chuckled while the rest of the team just shrugged it off in disbelief.

"Eva was there too, she can vouch for us!" Lindsay added encouragingly, trying to draw Eva into the conversation. When Eva merely grunted, Lindsay continued, "Oh, but you so were. Remember, Izzy accidently revealed you like Trent and, oh, oopsies! Sorry Eva!"

Eva blushed and tried to worm out of everyone's gaze while Duncan laughed, "Ooh, the big strong muscle woman has a crush on a total wimp."

"I'm sure Lindsay's just mixing up Eva's and Gwen's names, right?" Trent suggested, trying to help cover for Eva.

"That's Eva, right?" Lindsay asked in confusion as she pointed at Eva who sank down even lower. Gwen suddenly walked into the room and Lindsay tried to use the distraction to recover and correct her further mistake. Pointing at Gwen instead she said, "I mean, what I really meant was that's Eva, right?"

"No, I'm Gwen," Gwen shot back as she shook her head at Lindsay. "What about Eva?"

Finally speaking up, Eva spat out sheepishly, "I, uh, need to go." Eva barreled past Gwen out of the cabin.

As Eva passed her, Lindsay called sheepishly, "I'm like really, really sorry! I'll make it up somehow."

"Looks like weird Goth Girl has some competition. Of course, she might actually win this one in the looks department," Heather taunted Gwen as she lounged on her bed flicking shut her magazine to better watch the scene.

"Seriously, what is going on?" Gwen demanded as she turned to Leshawna and Trent for support.

"Uh, apparently Eva has a crush on Trent," Leshawna explained awkwardly.

Trent, finally regaining his composure, added, "At least, it kind of seems like it now. I mean, I never saw it coming."

"Eva has been pretty chill about it. Maybe she's even happy for you two," Geoff suggested.

"Or she's planning some secret revenge and going to kill you or something," Duncan teased Gwen, earning him a punch from Geoff.

"Eva's going to be so totally mad tomorrow. Maybe we should go check on her," Lindsay suggested. The Killer Bees glanced at each other nervously, but eventually Izzy and Leshawna agreed to go with Lindsay.

"Girl, we can talk more after I take care of Eva," Leshawna reassured Gwen.

Almost immediately after the group left, Chris popped in. "Time's a wasting! Vote already so I can go to my spa night!" Chris quickly grabbed Gwen and dragged him out the door.

"Bye Gwen!" Trent called after her before heading over to the guy's side of the cabin. "Wow, I did not see that one coming."

"You should be honored," Justin reassured Trent. "I'm sure not many people could win Eva's attention, at least, no without charms to rival mine."

Duncan snickered again, "Yeah, but I'm not sure anyone would want to either."

"Hey, Eva's a nice girl, but Gwen's the one for me," Trent argued as he collapsed on his bed. "I just hope Eva doesn't try to hurt Gwen."

"Oh, I doubt she'd do that," Justin responded with a grin as Geoff nodded too.

* * *

**(Confession Cam – I'd Ship That)**

Eva – "Well, my life and my reputation are over. I might as well just throw the next challenge, go home, and die. The only good thing that came out of this is now Heather lost any blackmail she had on me."

Lindsay – "I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry Eva! I totally didn't mean to reveal that, swearsies, so like, please don't kill me or cut off all my hair in my sleep, ok?"

Trent – "While I feel bad for Eva, I'm mostly shocked, and a little bit scared for Gwen. Does that make me a terrible person?"

* * *

**(Confession Cam – Let the Votes Fall Where They May)**

Courtney – "This one is easy. Owen, your disgusting reign of terror on our cabin is over as is our losing streak with our least valuable player going home!

Cody – "We can't just keep not voting out Katie or Sadie because it will make the other useless or they'll both make the merge and our team will keep doing worse, so sorry Sadie, but I vote for you."

Owen – "Yeah, I think we're going to manage this nicely because my alliance and Noah is completely unstoppable, right? Anyways, I vote for Sadie!"

* * *

Standing in front of the campfire and holding seven marshmallows as well as the Screaming Falcons' sculpture, Chris addressed the campers. "I'm sure you losers are very familiar with how this goes after being here for the third time in a row, but the camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and you can't come back, ever! At this rate, your shot at winning is about as good as your sculpture lasting through this!" Chris then tossed their project into the fire, causing the campers to recoil as the flames spiked up. With a laugh, Chris continued, "Anyways, the first one safe is, Courtney."

"Good choice!" Courtney called with a smile as she caught her marshmallow.

"Next, Ezekiel." Chris tossed the marshmallow to Ezekiel who beamed at having made it through another ceremony. "And Noah!" Noah merely shrugged as the marshmallow landed in his lap.

"Katie and Cody!" Katie caught her marshmallow and nervously grabbed Sadie's hand while Cody winked at Gwen after catching his.

"Bottom three. The next one safe is…Gwen!" Chris announced as Gwen let out a relieved sigh as her marshmallow flew over to her.

Chris gingerly picked up the last marshmallow and looked between Sadie and Owen in mock surprise. "What's this? I seem to have just one marshmallow left and two desperate campers. Sadie, you got yourself stuck in a pit and then mauled by traps on the way back, plus you got team favorite DJ eliminated a few challenges ago. And Owen, you destroyed the project your team spent most of the day working on and got your alliance to vote out everyone's friend Bridgette. The last marshmallow of the night goes to…"

…

…

…

…

"Sadie!" Chris called as he tossed the marshmallow to the terrified girl.

"Oh yay! Thank you so much everyone!" Sadie cried excitedly as she hugged Sadie and the two "eeeied" excitedly."

"Awww, really? Not even a goodbye snack?" Owen moaned as he turned to face the team.

"Sorry Owen, we tried," Cody reassured him as Ezekiel nodded too.

"We like totally didn't want to," Sadie added with a frown as the elation at being safe wore off.

Katie nodded, "Yeah, but like, we had to vote for someone after all."

"Yeah, sorry, Owen, but we couldn't risk something like that happening again. At least the Playa has tons of great food!" Gwen added.

"Yeah, and you can take my marshmallow for some snack en route. I mean, I probably should have voted with you guys. Sorry, Chubby Buddy." Noah apologized as he handed his marshmallow to Owen.

"That's ok! I did mess up today," Owen explained as he eagerly swallowed the marshmallow. "Now get over here everyone for one last hug!" Even Courtney begrudgingly complied and everyone gave Owen a hug before he walked down the Dock of Shame.

"Tell Izzy I'll be thinking all about her while I eat all that delicious food!" Owen called back before salivating at the thought. "Good gravy, why didn't I just get voted out earlier? I can eat way more food at the Playa than I could have bought with a million dollars. Ha! Thanks everyone!" Owen waved goodbye as the boat carried him out of sight as the team headed dejectedly back to the cabins.

"Ok, we're all sick of voting out our friends, so we are winning the next challenge!" Courtney shouted boldly as they arrived at the cabins. "To the Screaming Falcons!"

"The Screaming Falcons!" everyone shouted back as they retired for the night.

* * *

Later that night, someone crept over to the intern's cabin and woke Jake up. Covering his mouth to prevent him from yelling, the person led Jake outside and hissed, "Listen, I need a favor, and you seemed like the only one capable of doing the job."

Jake paused before responding, "It depends what it is, but a contestant asking me for help seems pretty illegal. I'd need to be pretty well compensated to agree."

"If you give me what I need next challenge, I'll pay you back with a sizable portion of my winnings," the person responded with a smile.

"What if you don't win? Then I put myself at risk for nothing," Jake responded dubiously.

"Oh, I'll win. You can count on that, but if not, I'm sure I can pay you back. I have connections in the industry after all." The person responded before looking around to make sure no one was within earshot. Convinced that they were isolated enough, he whispered his request to Jake quietly enough that the camera couldn't pick it up.

Jake gasped when the person finished the request, "That's awful, but it'd help me a bit too. Besides, it'll shake things up, and when it's over, I'll be all the more famous for it."

"So you're in?" the person asked.

"I'm in," Jake responded as he shook hands with the person.

"Excellent. A pleasure doing business with you," the figure responded with a smile before sliding back into the darkness.

The camera quickly transitioned to Chris tucked into his bed. "The campers had a full day, and it sounds like tomorrow will be even crazier! What is Jake up to? Will the campers survive our next insane challenge? And will we have more money to make the challenges even more…interesting now that Owen isn't cleaning out the kitchen every day? Find out next time on Total Drama Redux!

* * *

**AN: **And that's the end of Owen. While he's not my favorite character, I feel bad that he's almost always the first or second boot in fanfiction and gets little to no plot. I tried to give him a good amount of story with Izzy and his alliance, but I felt the rest of the characters could bring more to the plot than him at this point, so I had him eliminated. I tried to at least have him leave on pretty good terms with everyone too.

You'll find the votes that didn't make the fit below as usual:

Ezekiel – "The guys are voting fur Sadie, eh? Gee, I hope Katie's not too mad, because if there's one thing Dad taught me, nothing is worse than a crying girl!"

Gwen – "Owen. You're a fun guy and all, but you've just not been enough of a help, and I'm still a little mad about Bridgette getting voted out."

Katie – "So I hope Noah's not like, too mad, but I vote for Owen. Cody did almost save the challenge after Owen ruined it so like, it'd be totally mean to vote him out."

Noah – "As little as this is going to do, I vote for Gwen, and not because I'm in love with Katie!"

Sadie – "As hot as Justin is, Katie and I decided it might be better to vote out Owen anyways. I mean, it's a teensy weensy bit mean, but at least it's not Noah himself, right?"

Votes:

Cody: Sadie

Courtney: Owen

Ezekiel: Sadie

Gwen: Owen

Katie: Owen

Noah: Gwen

Owen: Sadie

Sadie: Owen

Owen – 4

Sadie – 3

Gwen – 1

**Please leave a review and vote in my poll if you haven't already!**


End file.
